Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate: Power of ORB
by ExArchmagus
Summary: The first of two stories that form the second half of my Gundam Seed: Destiny rewrite, Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate. The Archangel and Minerva meet in Zagreb to confront a common enemy: The Destroy gundam. Kira Yamato has a secret to tell Shinn regarding the death of the younger boy's family, but is afraid of how he will react. Pairings: ShinnxCagalli and KiraxStella (COMPLETE)
1. Phase 31: The Truth Comes Forth!

**Note: Before you read this fanfic I highly advise (to put it lightly, you just should read the first thing first) you to read this fanfic first, as it is the first half of GSD that this story is based off of. If you don't read it you might not have any idea of what is actually going on. So read it! (and review =D) Here is the link: s/8327145/1/Gundam-Seed-Humanity-s-Fate**

**You're going to have to take that 'link' and add it to a fanfiction URL in the proper way, or just click on my profile and find "Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

Addressing one review at the end of the fixed plot:

Nightmarefire wrote: Amazing so Amazing that I read it all in one go

Response: O.o Okay. 219,864 words in one sitting... lol

* * *

"What the hell is this thing?" Shinn yelled as the Force Impulse closed in on the Destroy gundam, the beam rifle equipped in it's right hand firing shot after shot, the massive machine blocking the hits as best as it could. "Who in their right mind would authorize the construction of such a... monster!" Shinn said as he put his rifle on his back skirt and pulled out one of his beam sabers, closed in, and took a slash at the Destroy.

"Argh!" Auel said as the Destroy raised it's right arm and blocked the Impulse from hitting it with it's shield before it batted it away, the Impulse flying off and looking as if it couldn't control it's flight movements.

"Shinn! Arthur cover him! Meyrin what's his status?" Talia asked with a tone of extreme worry as she saw the Impulse go flying off.

"I'm not detecting major damage to the Impulse, but he has managed to stabilize himself." Meyrin informed as the camera cuts to show Shinn struggle to stabilize his machine in the air, doing so before he calmed himself down, breathing heavily.

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva fired it's beam cannons at the Destroy.

"Oh this again!" Auel giggled as he blocked the shot from the Minerva with the Gottschild SX1122 beam reflector shield mounted on the Destroy's torso. "Try harder!"

"What in blazes is that thing! It managed to just shrug off the shot without even flinching!" Arthur said, leaning forward in his chair looking stunned.

"Captain, we're getting an incoming transmission from the Archangel." Meyrin informed.

"Patch it through. Let's see what the hell's going on." Talia ordered, Meyrin nodding her head in approval as Captain Ramius appeared on the screen. "Greetings."

"I wish we could meet on better terms, but unfortunately we have to deal with this thing. It's immune to beam shots, and every weapon we've fired but our positron cannon hasn't been able to hurt it in the slightest." Murrue warned. Talia put her hand on her chin.

"And we can't fire a cannon like that this close to a city. It looks like it'll be up to the mobile suit pilots then. Maybe they'll have a better change if they manage to get in close to it." Talia said.

"That's what I'm counting on. For now though, we're bystanders." Murrue said.

"We'll think of something, Captain." Talia replied.

* * *

"Hey Neo, who can I kill and who can I not kill?" Auel said as the Destroy fired it's "Zorn Mk2" 200mm Energy Cannon in conjunction with it's "Super Scylla" 1580mm Multi-phase Energy Beam Cannon at the enemy machines, specifically the Force Impulse, Shinn narrowly dodging. "Because I HATE THAT MACHINE!" He said as he raised his left arm and fired all the beam cannons on the ends of the fingers. Neo sat in his Windam a little ways away from the battle, observing it.

"The only things you should concern yourself with not killing are the Strike Noir, the Strike Rouge, and the Archangel. Everything else is fair game. But whatever you do, do not let those machines get destroyed, especially the Strike Rouge." Neo said as he saw the mobile suits dance and weave their way around the air space near the Destroy, the massive unit taking shot after shot and firing salvo after salvo of beams in every direction.

"And what's so special about the Strike Rouge?" Auel asked as he remembered when the same mobile suit used it's beam boomerang to cut off one of the Abyss' arms in the battle to destroy Junius Seven.

"Because that's the Princess' mobile suit. You know, the one who you need to give the disc to?" Neo informed in a condescending tone.

"Oh, right. Whatever. I won't kill it then!" Auel said as he batted away the Strike Noir with his left hand and then batted away the Impulse with his right. "But that damn transforming suit! It's fair game!" Auel fired his "Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannons at the Impulse, Shinn managing to get away due to the distance between them before another mobile suit closed in on him as he flew over the burning winter forest.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The pilot of the Strike Rouge gundam, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha said as she approached the Force Impulse gundam.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Princess! What the hell are you guys doing out here anyway?" Shinn said as he looked at the Rouge. Cagalli groaned in her cockpit.

"We're trying to stop this thing! It's... it's a monster! What do you mean, what are you doing out here?" She said as she fired her beam Gatling gun at the Destroy hopelessly.

"Well... isn't ORB a NEUTRAL NATION after all? Aren't you supposed to not interfere with the conflicts of other nations? Aren't you supposed to not get involved in fights like these?" Shinn said as the Force Impulse pulled out it's beam rifle and shot down some incoming missiles from the Destroy as they closed in on him.

"Umm... uhh... but this!" Cagalli tried to say as the Strike Rouge kinda stopped a little in mid air.

"Hypocritical." Shinn said.

"Shut up! I know what you're saying, Shinn Asuka. However, because of the nature of the situation at hand. Because people are dying right now... because this is a massacre... I felt we had no choice but to try to stop this!" Cagalli began to explain but was silenced by Shinn.

"Uh huh. Yea... so..?" Shinn tried to say.

"Shut it! Let me finish. I'm not trying to stop this thing as the leader of ORB, but as a person who does not want to see this bloodshed going on any longer! Get it! This battle has nothing to do with ORB!" Cagalli said as the Rouge began to the thrust forward towards the Destroy which was battling the Strike Noir. "Kira!"

"Yeah... whatever!" Shinn said as he also thrusted forward.

* * *

PLANT Supreme Council Chamber:

The leaders of the PLANTs were in a panic. Chairman Gilbert Durandal had just called an emergency meeting to discuss what was going underway right now.

"What's going on?"

"Why didn't they at least give a warning first?"

"Burning down cities at random. It's insanity is what it is!"

"Several cities have been annihilated..." A man in a purple Zaft outfit stoop up and looked at the Supreme Council Chairman who currently had his hands over his face which was tilted downwards in a thinking pose. "Mr. Chairman, our forces must withdraw from Eurasia immediately!" He said as Gilbert simply shifted his eyes towards him.

"What good will that do? A withdrawal won't do anything!" He then lifted his head up and looked at the man with a serious look. "The Minerva, where is it now?" He asked.

"Sir you're honestly expecting that ship to save the day? Seriously?" Kendan Westenfluss, who was also sitting at the table said. Other Supreme Council members just looked at him.

"Sir it's currently engaging the Alliance's machine under orders from fleet headquarters. However given the ships current fighting strength." The other purple suited man said.

"Aren't the reports saying that the ORB fleet that was taken over by Princess Cagalli is also trying to stop that thing?" Another Supreme Council member said. This got Chairman Durandal's attention.

"I understand. However, I will not have our forces try to liberate Eurasia only to have them fail just so that a fringe ORB force can come in and save the day. We are not going to let the Alliance get away with what they're doing! We have to stop that machine in it's tracks and in doing so send a message to whoever ordered that machine to be made and deployed." The camera quickly cuts to show a laughing Lord Djibril. "If we don't stop them then their arrogance will know no bounds! We need to make it very clear to the owners of such a monster that we are going to stop this war and stop the bloodshed!" Gilbert said as he got up and out of his chair. "More cities and more innocent people will be lost if we fail to do this. The barbarity displayed by the Alliance cannot be allowed to continue." He finished.

"I fully agree with the Chairman." Kendan Westenfluss said as he began to clap, the rest of the Supreme Council followed.

* * *

"Dammit! Just how powerful is this monster!" Kira said as the Strike Noir fired off both of it's MAU-M3E42 linked linear guns and both of it's M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifles at the Destroy, the shots colliding with the shield and being deflected away from it. "How do I stop it?" He asked himself.

"Hahaha!" Auel detached both of the Destroy's arms and sent them after the Noir.

"Grr... arrhh!" Kira said as he went full on the defensive and did what he could to dance between the shots coming at him from the Destroy's hands, several Murasumes following him as he did.

"Master Kira, are you okay?" A Murasume pilot asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I can't do any damage to this thing but I'm fine. I want you guys to go and aid Lady Cagalli! Maybe she or Miss Murrue will be able to come up with a strategy!" Kira said as the Strike Noir avoided another shot from the Destroy, one of the Murasumes being shot down by the massive machine at the same time.

"Yes sir!" They said. Suddenly Kira saw the Impulse close in and try to slash at the Destroy.

'Shinn... if only I...' Kira thought as he shook his head and avoided another salvo from Auel.

"Arrghhh!" Shinn said as he was deflected away again. "What the hell is this things weakness?" Shinn complained as he tried to think of ways to stop the Destroy, the Strike Noir in the background, the remaining Murasumes following the Rouge, and the menacing Destroy staring everyone down.

* * *

Stella was laying down in the Archangel's sick bay sleeping, the doctor working at his desk nearby, his left hand in a fist supporting his head as he leaned to his left, a confused and worried look in his eyes as the ship shook slightly.

"Just what the hell is up with this girl? Before... it showed her as being perfectly healthy... but now... I don't get it? All these bizarre readings have come up out of nowhere. I can't make any sense out of it... and if I can't figure out whats wrong with her chances are this could get worse and she could end up dead." The doctor said as he turned around and looked at the short blonde haired girl, sleeping like a baby. One of the nurses on the ship came over to Stella and put her hand on the girls head. "How is she. Check her status." He asked. The nurse went over to the machine that was nearby and looked at it before turning and facing the doctor.

"She's... it looks like she's getting worse." The nurse said.

"I see. Do what you can. I'll try to figure something out." He said as he turned back towards his computer screen and continued to ponder Stella's condition. 'No human being would ever suffer from this, it's absolutely unheard of. Wait... no human being... no normal human being... I know I need to get my hands on some Earth Alliance data... somehow.' He thought as he felt the ship shake some more. Stella then shifted a little in her bed. "And she might get up soon, and want to see Master Kira... even if she wants to take out her mobile suit she's in no condition to do that under any circumstance..." The doctor said as the camera shifts out and above the Archangel which was firing it's Valiants.

* * *

"What's the delay? Why hasn't Zagreb fallen yet? What's holding the Destroy up?" Lord Djibril asked as he sat in his control room.

"Meow!" He cat said.

"Sir the Destroy has engaged the Zaft vessel known as the Minerva and it's mobile suits as well as the Archangel and some mobile suits belonging to that ORB fleet."

"Captain Trupui reports that the Destroy has been unable to move forward. The evacuation of Zagreb is currently in full swing." Somebody said as Djibril slammed his fist on his chair.

"Dammit! Order Neo and a few other mobile suits to go into that city and burn it to the ground while that Zaft ship and that brat's Yacht try foolishly to deal with the Destroy! And do it quick! I want to teach those who would dare side with Zaft a lesson they won't soon forget!" Djibril ordered.

"Meoooooooooooooow!" His cat screamed. Djibril got out of his chair and walked over towards a table where a bottle of his usual expensive red wine was.

"What's the status of the Zaft forces occupying other areas of Western Eurasia? Are they leaving yet? Have we smacked them in the face enough?" Djibril asked. The Chancellor of the Eurasian Federation responded.

"No sir, they haven't. They're sitting where they are right now. We've detected no movement from the Zaft forces that have gone into other parts of Eurasia." He responded.

"This all your fault, you incompetent. You allowed them into Eurasia and didn't ensure that they would regret it. Now I've had to unleash the most powerful mobile suit ever devised by Adukurf to date. I wanted to save this thing until we decided to perform an attack on Gibraltar or Carpentaria... but no... Whatever, the damage has been done. Now it's all the more important that the Destroy cut a burning path of discipline throughout Eurasia and take Zaft out." Djibril said as he poured a glass of his wine.

"Understood." The Chancellor said.

* * *

"Eat missiles!" Auel yelled as the Destroy fired missiles at the Force Impulse.

"Argh!" Shinn yelled realizing that he didn't have enough fire power to shoot down every single missile as he backed away, firing his beam rifle when suddenly some more beams blitzed across him and took out the remaining missiles. Turning to his right he saw the Strike Noir. "Thanks..." Shinn said.

"You're... welcome. Now let's try to take this thing out. Any ideas?" Kira asked.

"I've got nothing right now... this thing is a monster. If anything we're better off waiting until the city has been evacuated." Shinn said as he dodged more incoming fire from the Destroy as his console began to beep. "What the?"

"Do you see several Windams heading for the city on your radar?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Shinn replied as the mobile suits noticed the Destroy gundam detach it's arms and send them after the Strike Noir and Force Impulse.

"Dammit! They're going to go after the civilians!" Kira said as he evaded one of the hands that was after him and fired back, the arm activating it's beam shield and deflecting the hit.

"I'm going after them. I won't let them take out all those people... not like before..." Shinn groaned in anger as he remembered when the Zamza-zah self destructed and killed all the innocent people back when they were fighting over the Indian Ocean. However, another voice spoke over him.

"No, I will. You two stay here and do what you can versus this thing. Murasume team on me!" Cagalli ordered as the Strike Rouge flew towards the city, the remaining five ORB Murasumes following it.

"Cagalli..." Kira said lightly to himself, the Strike Noir continuing to evade shots from the Destroy. 'I want to tell you Shinn... but... ugh...' Kira thought.

"Alright guys let's go. We're approaching the evacuation zone." Neo said as he and ten other Windams approached the city of Zagreb. The black haired man then heard a beeping on his radar. "And here they come." Neo said as he turned around and blocked an incoming shot from one of the ORB Murasumes.

"ARRGHH! How dare you do this! You monsters!" Cagalli yelled as the Strike Rouge opened fire with it's beam Gatling gun and shoulder mounted cannons.

"You guys don't know who you're messing with!" A random Murasume pilot said as it flew by a Windam, dodging beam rifle fire before switching into mobile suit mode and shooting it down.

* * *

"Captain Trupui, most of the machines fighting the Destroy have moved towards Zagreb to fight our Windams. I'm only detecting two heat signatures fighting our Destroy!" The radar operator aboard the Bonaparte alerted. The Captain of the ship then made a humming noise as if he had an idea.

"Hmm... what if we lured those ships away... that would leave those two mobile suits there alone for Auel to take them out." He said lightly before speaking up and giving orders. "Bring the main engines online. Prepare to head away from the city towards the area where the blizzard is the strongest! Aim main guns. Target: The Archangel and Minerva." He ordered. All around the bridge of the Bonaparte talks of 'is he crazy' and 'I hope he's joking' were heard. "Now do it! Open fire! Main cannons one through four, fire!" He ordered as the Bonaparte fired all four of it's double beam cannons into the distance where the two other ships generally were.

* * *

"Incoming beams!" Bart informed.

"Evade! Twenty to port! From where?" Talia ordered as Malik shifted the Minerva to evade the incoming shots.

"Those shots came from the Alliance Hannibal-class. At ten o'clock. Distance: Seven thousand and we're not the only being shot at." Bart informed as Malik once again shifted the Minerva to avoid incoming fire.

"After them! I'm not going to sit around and let us just be attacked by that damn ship! What' the Impulse's power level?" Talia asked.

"Shinn's still at around 85% overall power. He won't need a recharge for some time with the amount of firing he's doing." Meyrin reported.

"Alright then. Arthur, aim Tristans at the Hannibal-class." The Minerva's Captain ordered.

"Trying to, Captain. The weathers rather rough in that area and we're having a hard time trying to get a lock." Arthur said.

"Do the best that you can. Open a com line to the Archangel. I'm sure Captain Ramius wants to get rid of this thing as much as I do." Talia said as Meyrin pressed some buttons on her console, the brunette appearing on screen a couple seconds later.

"Since we can't do anything to that machine I'm guessing you want us to go after that land cruiser with you." Murrue asked.

"Yes. There's a series of mountains nearby arranged in a funky way. I think I may have a little bit of a plan to crush that ship." Talia said.

"I'm all ears." Murrue responded.

* * *

The Force Impulse continued to battle the Destroy gundam, Shinn pulling out his beam saber and charging at it.

"Maybe if I hit a sweet spot..." He said as he closed in and engaged the right arm of the machine, performing futile slash after futile slash as the Destroy blocked his attacks with the beam shield on that arm.

"Shinn it's no use!" Kira said as the Noir closed in, but then Kira noticed the Destroy detach it's left arm and send it flying around, out of the Impulse's view. "Oh no, SHINN BACK NOW!" Kira yelled.

"No, I can beat this thing!" Shinn yelled as he slashed away before noticing the left arm coming at him. "Shit!" He said, noticing that he would not be able to get out of the way in time.

"Say goodbye!" Auel yelled as he fired the five beams from the Destroy's left hand.

"No!" Shinn yelled. "Aghh!" He screamed as he felt the Force Impulse get dragged away at the last second.

"I got you!" Kira said as the Strike Noir rammed into the Force Impulse and in doing so pushed both gundams out of the line of fire.

"Dammit!" Auel yelled as he aimed all of his chest cannons and his head cannon at the two mobile suits. "Stand still and die!" He fired off all of his weapons.

"My turn!" Shinn yelled as he grabbed the Strike Noir as both mobile suits went out of the line of fire.

"It wasn't really your turn, Shinn. It was the least I could do, considering..." Kira said, a tear in his eyes as the Strike Noir shot down incoming missiles from the Destroy and the Impulse weaved its way through the beam fire of the massive war machine, Shinn equipping a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to earn such respect from you, Kira." Shinn said.

"No you haven't. However at the same time I've wronged you in the worst way possible." Kira said as the Noir saw the Impulse about to get hit by a beam and grapple onto it and pull it out of the way, Shinn clearly confused and unable to process what Kira was saying.

"What? What the hell?" Shinn asked. Inside the cockpit of the Strike Noir Kira was looking as if he was about to admit right then and there that he killed Shinn's family. However, he would be interrupted.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of all this talking!" Auel could be heard over the line as the Destroy fired another volley from the beams on the sides of it's backpack.

"What? YOU?" Kira said, recognizing the voice but tried to remember whether this one was Sting or Auel as Stella had said earlier.

"THE... THE... PILOT... WHO WAS AT DIOCULA!" Shinn yelled as he remembered Sting and Auel trying to shoot at Kira, Cagalli, Shinn, and Stella.

"That's me. Now both of you must die! Black one needs to die for kidnapping Stella, and the white one needs to die for killing Sting!" Auel said as the Destroy fired another volley from it's chest cannons.

"Your side was attacking ours in that battle! He tried to kill my friends and paid for it!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse weaved its way through the battle.

"You know, if you care about Stella, then you'll care about her happiness, Auel." Kira said.

"Yes I care about Stella! Even though none of us were blood related I've known her for a very long time! We grew up together! Even though we were all trained to kill! And then one of you stole her and the other killed Sting! Now it's just me! I've... I've lost my brother and my sister! And I know she's not happy and I'm sad because now I've got no one! That is why I'm going to Destroy both of you bastards!" Auel roared as the Destroy unleashed a barrage from all of the beam weapons on it's body, the Force Impulse raising it's shield and the Strike Noir pulling out one of it's anti-ship swords, both of them using their equipment to block the incoming beam saber attack as they made sure only one beam would hit them and that it would be from the hand cannons.

"Yes Stella is happy! Do you want to know something, Auel?" Kira asked as the Strike Noir weaved its way through more beam fire and then activated it's two beam cannons, raised its arms up, aimed the cannons under his shoulders, and then fired them at the Destroy, Auel raised his left hand to block, but as he did Shinn managed stay low to the ground, sneak up on the Destroy, and then quickly ascend and slash at the Destroy's extended left arm. The damage was not enough to severe the limb though. "Good job, Shinn!" Kira complimented the other, younger pilot.

"Thanks Kira, it's good to know we can actually deal damage to this bastard!" Shinn said with a satisfied smirk. Inside the cockpit of the Destroy, Auel had an angry look on his face.

"Damn both of you! That's the first and last hit you'll get on me!" Auel yelled. "Now what do you want to tell me, bastard?" Auel asked.

"Stella's in love with me. I'll repeat that for you: Stella's in love with me. I've made her happy. You apparently treat her like a sister and want her to be happy. Well then you shouldn't kill me then." Kira said. Shinn stopped mid air and it looked as if the Destroy went into a semi-idle pose.

"Kira, are you..." The Force Impulse turned towards the Noir as Shinn asked that question.

"I'm not lying. Now hopefully this guy will stop this madness! How many people have you killed and how many people have you stripped of their happiness, Auel?" Kira asked as the Strike Noir pulled out it's other anti-ship sword and charged at the Destroy.

"Not a chance! I know you're not telling the truth!" Auel said as the Destroy prepared it's beam shields.

* * *

The Minerva was seen chasing the Bonaparte through the weird mountain valley that was near Zagreb. The wind was blowing strong and the visibility was low, except for the few times when both ships fired their beam cannons at each other, usually missing completely due to the messed up sensors. The Minerva had to move at a slow speed in order to not have anything come up abruptly and damage it, so it wasn't gaining that much on the Bonaparte.

"Captain our heat sensors are of little use in this blizzard since they don't have thrusters for engines." Arthur informed.

'Over time the land changes... little by little... however we can use that to our tactical advantage. I looked at a geographical map of this zone as we were headed this way so if we play our cards right...' Talia thought at the Minerva pressed onwards.

"Alliance Hannibal-class, distance: six thousand." Bart informed.

"I'm having a hard time keeping us on course in this weather, Captain." Malik reported.

"Just keep at it. Don't worry, this plan will work. I know it will!" Talia said as the camera cuts outside to show the Minerva get bombarded by the wind and snow from the blizzard outside as several beams pass by it.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing chasing us into this area in a large ship like that? Whatever, we'll use this to our advantage!" Captain Trupui said as the camera cuts outside the Bonaparte to show the icy mountains the two ships were passing through. "Target the mountainside ahead of the Minerva with the main weapons!" He ordered as the Hannibal-class aimed it's double beam cannons at it's port. "Fire!" He said as the ship fired it's weapons at the mountainside, causing an avalanche.

* * *

"What the?" Arthur nearly screamed as he heard saw snow and ice headed for the Minerva and heard the breaking sound of the mountain face.

"Roll sixty to port! Evade!" Talia ordered.

"Ugghh!" Malik grunted as he turned the ship violently, the people inside of the Minerva bracing themselves as they were tossed around the ship. The gray and red vessel managed to evade the brunt of the avalanche, and all that actually hit the ship was snow. Malik then manipulated the controls to level out the ship again.

"Phew..." Arthur said.

"Damn them. Target that ship with the Tristans and Isolde then follow up with a barrage of missiles. Stop it dead!" Talia ordered. The path that the Minerva was traveling through seemed to be curved to the left.

"Isolde, Tristans, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired off it's two double beam cannon and one triple beam cannon at the Bonaparte and then followed up with a barrage of missiles.

'We're almost to the place I want to get to. Just a little longer...' Talia thought as the Minerva continued onwards.

* * *

"Evade!" Captain Trupui yelled as the Bonaparte tried to avoid the poorly aimed beam shots and managed to due so, however some of the missiles hit the ship and took out some of it's weapons on the port side. Inside the ship the entire crew shook from the impact.

"High-energy double beam cannons and machine guns on the port side have been hit and are inoperative." An officer aboard the Bonaparte said.

"Dammit!" Captain Trupui slammed his fists on his arm rests. "Prepare to activate all thirty-two smoke dispensers and then halt the engines." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The crew of the Bonaparte responded.

* * *

The Minerva continued to chaise the Hannibal-class ship. Talia sat at the edge of her seat as she watched her vessel continue to try to fire upon the other ship. The bridge crew of the Minerva then noticed a dark gray smoke cloud come from where the Hannibal-class was.

"What in the name of..." Arthur said.

"Captain I can't see!" We're losing what little visibility we had!" Malik said.

"Stay on course. We'll be fine." Talia ordered. 'Just a little longer... like a minute.' She thought as the Minerva began to pass through the black cloud. The crew braced themselves as their ship passed through the cloud. When the Minerva had finally cleared the black cloud they noticed something weird.

"Where is that ship?" Arthur asked. Bart feverously worked to answer that question.

"Captain! Behind us!" The radar operator said.

"What?" Arthur freaked out.

"Evade!" Talia ordered as the Minerva rolled to it's starboard to avoid an incoming beam cannon shot. "Ascend by sixty meters. Make sure we're nice and high up as we clear the valley." Talia said as the exit to the mountain valley could be seen. 'Nice and easy... we're almost there...' She thought. When the Minerva exited the mountain valley they saw four green energy beam and two yellow energy blasts pass under them near the exit of the passage. However, the people on the Bonaparte could not see this.

* * *

"We're passing out of the valley!"

"Incoming fire from our port!"

"Evade!" Captain Trupui ordered.

"Too late!"

"AHHH!" The bridge crew yelled as their ship was hit by several beam shots and the ship was destroyed.

* * *

"I'm sorry we almost hit you by accident there." Murrue Ramius said on the screen of the Minerva as the smaller vessel turned and headed towards it.

"No problem. It was all according to plan." Talia said.

* * *

-Flashback-

"I'm all ears." Murrue responded.

"Alright. There's an oddly shaped region of mountains nearby here. I was looking at a geographical map of this area beforehand. There's a valley that goes into the mountains just beyond where that ship is and loops around, coming out in an exit just a couple kilometers from here. If the Archangel stay's near that exit and fires it's cannons at ground level as soon as it detects an incoming vessel we can get them in one go. If we go after it right then and there will be going into the blizzard and have our sensors so jammed by the weather we'll be lucky to get an accurate shot off." Talia explained.

"Hmm... sounds like a good idea, considering our ships are practically useless versus that thing. Are you sure your machine will be fine? I'm concerned." Murrue asked.

"Shinn should be fine if he's with your Kira. I trust him." Talia said.

"Okay, fine then. Transfer the coordinates of the exit to the pass and we'll wait there for you to drive that ship through there." Murrue said.

"Thank you." Talia responded.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Take us to where the Impulse is. The storm isn't as strong in these parts." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Malik responded as the two ships seemed to head to where the Destroy, Strike Noir, and Force Impulse were.

* * *

The Strike Rouge sliced an enemy Windam in half with it's anti-ship sword as Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"How many are left?" She said as she looked at her radar. "Seven of them. And we've lost two of our Murasumes! Guys regroup on me!" Cagalli ordered as the three remaining ORB Murasumes grouped onto the Strike Rouge as the seven remaining Windams, one of them looking to be a custom Windam with a special paint job closed in. "Alright... let's do this!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The remaining Murasumes said as they prepared to engage the Windams.

'Dammit! I can't have you die! Not you... Whatever... I won't attack you directly. You're good enough not to get killed if you have a mobile suit like that, right?' Neo thought as the Windams came at the ORB mobile suits. The man with the scar on his face then rolled to his left and avoided an incoming beam saber shot, gritting his teeth.

"I'm not letting you go after and kill those fleeing civilians!" Cagalli said as the Strike Rouge aimed it's Beam Gatling gun at an enemy Windam that had just fired off all of it's missiles at her. The shots from the Strike Rouge hit the missiles and destroyed them, creating a cloud of smoke. "AHHH!" The Princess yelled as she emerged from the smoke cloud, anti-ship sword in hand and then stabbed the Windam directly in the chest, piercing the pilot's body before pulling back and letting the machine explode. Cagalli then ascended and did a back flip, dodging an incoming beam rifle shot and the Windam that fired it as it blitz by her. She then side stepped to her right so that she was directly behind the enemy machine and then aimed the beam cannon mounted on the Strike Rouge's left shoulder at the enemy Windam and fired it, ending the mobile suit. The three remaining Murasumes flew in formation around the Windams before they popped into mobile suit mode and fired their beam rifles at the five Alliance machines, the enemy firing back. Two of the Windams were taken out however at the same time two of the Murasumes were as well.

"Lady Cagalli!" The last Murasume pilot yelled as he found himself surrounded by the three Windams.

"Dammit!" She said as she grabbed her beam boomerang and whipped it at the Alliance suit. "Hold on!" She said as the boomerang managed to take out one of the Alliance machines before returning to it's owner who placed it back in it's spot. The last Murasume then pulled out it's beam saber and went right for Neo's machine, the black haired man seeing the ORB mass production model heading for him as he blocked the incoming swing with his shield, sidestepped the Murasume, pulled out his armor penetrator, and then threw it at the Murasume, the ORB mobile suit suffering a hit in the back as it exploded.

"Damn... you..." Cagalli groaned, a tear in her eyes The Strike Rouge then found the other Windam heading for it full force with one of it's beam sabers in hand.

"AHHH!" The pilot yelled as he took a swing at Cagalli. "What?" He said as he saw the Strike Rouge literally grab his arm with its right hand.

"RAGH!" Cagalli then kicked the Windam with her left foot, causing the mobile suit to fall to its left as she aimed her beam Gatling gun and fired it, turning the last normal Windam into Swiss cheese.

"Dammit... now it's just me..." Neo grumbled to himself as he found the Strike Rouge coming at him. Cagalli had drawn one of her anti-ship swords and was taking swings at Neo, the Windam pilot making hasty evasion moves as he tried not to get hit.

"What you're not going to counter attack? Come on!" Cagalli said as she swung downwards at the Windam, Neo blocking with his shield and pushing upwards, causing the Strike Rouge to be pushed back.

"No... it's just that..." Neo said as he tried to aim his beam rifle at Cagalli while thrusting backwards, the blonde haired pilot weaving through the shots.

'He doesn't seem to be aiming that well... heck this guy has been acting on the defensive the whole time... I wonder why? Whatever, he's just another piece of Earth Alliance scum...' Cagalli thought as she approached the Windam and cut off it's right hand which had the beam rifle in it.

"Please... listen to me. I have something to tell you!" Neo said.

"I don't care! You tried to go after those people! I am stopping you right now!" Cagalli said as the Strike Rouge prepared to thrust it's anti-ship sword forward at the Windam's cockpit.

'It's all up to you now, Auel. Make sure she get's that disc, or else...' Was Neo Roanoke's last thought as the Strike Rouge pierced his cockpit and ended his life. The camera then cuts to the Strike Rouge's cockpit to show Cagalli breathing heavily and sweating.

"Good... time to head back to the ship." She said to herself as she thrusted forward to where her radar showed the Archangel to be.

* * *

The Force Impulse and Strike Noir had managed to do some more damage to the Destroy by the time that the Archangel, Minerva, and Strike Rouge returned to them, but not anything critical. They had managed to land a few swings of their beam sabers here or there, but it was only little gashes like what they had done to the arm. If anything, the damage Kira and Shinn did to Auel, despite both of them being better pilots, was the equivalent of what a seven year old child with sharp nails could do to an adult.

"AHHH!" Shinn yelled as the Force Impulse raced around the Destroy gundam.

"I'll get you!" Auel said as he prepared to fire both his "Zorn Mk2" 200mm Energy Cannon and his "Super Scylla" 1580mm Multi-phase Energy Beam Cannons at Shinn. Little did he know the Strike Noir had taken position above him to his right and had both of it's MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blades drawn and prepared to go at it. "DIE ALREADY!" Auel said as he fired.

"Now Kira!" Shinn yelled. 'What was he about to tell me earlier before Auel interrupted us? I'll have to ask him after the battle...' Shinn thought as the Force Impulse evaded the shots by flying to the right.

"What? You!" Auel said as he tried to get the Destroy to move backwards so he could avoid the incoming slash from Kira.

"This ends!" Kira said as the Strike Noir blitzed pasted the Destroy gundam, taking a slash with both of it's swords. As a result of Kira and Auel's moves the cockpit hatch of the Destroy was blown open and Auel Neider could be seen inside if one looked inside...

* * *

"No! You have to stay in bed!" The doctor ordered in the Archangel's sick bay as Stella Loussier tried to free herself.

"No! Stella needs to go see Kira! Stella wants to see Kira!" Stella said as she freed her left arm from the nurse who was holding it, smacked that nurse in the stomach with her freed arm, and then turned to the doctor. "LET. STELLA. GO!" She screamed as she punched the doctor in the face, causing him to release her and walk backwards in shock. "WHERE'S KIRA?"

"Oh... wow... ugh..." He shook his head, regaining his senses after seeing stars fly around his head. "Hey, get back here!" He said as he went after the fleeing Stella.

* * *

"Kira you're kidding? That's the person who's piloting that machine?" Murrue asked from the Archangel bridge, looking at a feed that showed Auel sitting in the pilot's seat of the Destroy. Suddenly, Stella came onto the bridge, but since the battle was raging on, no one paid any attention to her arrival.

"Kira..." She said in a soft tone.

"Yes. His name is apparently Auel and he's a 'friend' of Stella's." Kira said from the Strike Noir's cockpit. The people on the Archangel's bridge who were hearing this could sense that he was having a rough time dealing with them.

"Auel..." Stella said silently. 'Auel is piloting that machine...' Stella thought for a second before she turned around and ran off of the Archangel's bridge.

"He's convinced that we're making Stella unhappy and wants to get rid of us because of that." Kira said.

"What? Whatever. How much damage have you managed to deal to that machine?" Murrue asked.

"Not that much damage, Miss Murrue. Yes we have managed to hit it but... we scratching it if anything. That thing has strong armor." Kira replied. Murrue made a 'hmm' sound for a second.

"And We're too close to the town to fire the Lohengrin..." Murrue said as Mirallia gasped and said something.

"Captain, we're detecting unauthorized use of the port side mobile suit catapult." Mirallia informed as Chief Murdock's face appeared on one of the monitors for the Captain's Chair.

"Hey Captain, that girl's taken the Gaia and is going to launch!" Murdock informed.

"What? Tell her to stop! Now!" Murrue ordered.

"No, let her leave. I'll get her." Kira said over the line as Murrue turned to face him. "Please, she'll listen to me." Kira said.

"Okay, fine then. Let her out." Murrue ordered. Inside the Archangel's port side catapult the Gaia prepared to launch from the ship, Stella literally wearing only the gown she had worn in sick bay and escaped in.

* * *

"Stella Loussier, Gaia, launching!" She said as she launched her machine from the Archangel. As the Gaia left the Strike Rouge could be seen closing in and heading into the hanger bay.

"Stella... what is she doing?" Cagalli asked as she docked her machine, which was now low on power from all the energy weapons she had been firing.

* * *

"Ma'am! We're detecting a mobile suit launching from the Archangel! It's the Gaia!" Bart informed.

"What?" Talia said. 'Wait... that mobile suit's pilot... is that girl... the one who Shinn is worried about since she had a Block Word used on her...' Talia thought.

"The giant enemy mobile suit has stopped moving, ma'am." Bart informed.

* * *

"Auel! Auel!" The blonde haired purple eyed girl yelled as the Gaia closed in on the Destroy gundam, the Strike Noir, and the Force Impulse. "Auel!"

"What?" Shinn said as he heard Stella close in. "Stella!"

"Stella? What are you doing? Why are you with those people! Those liars! I am going to Destroy all of them!" Auel said.

"No Auel, stop it!" Stella said as the Gaia approached the Destroy which had stopped. The Force Impulse tried to close in on it but the Strike Noir stopped it.

"Shinn... I think if we let Stella talk to this guy she can get him to stop. Maybe if he hears the truth from her..." Kira tried to say.

"I get it. Sure. But I wouldn't take your guard down anyway." Shinn said as the Force Impulse raised it's shield.

"Stella! You've been... brainwashed by those evil people!" Auel said as the Destroy looked right at the Gaia.

"No, Auel! I haven't!" Stella said as the Gaia lowered itself to where the gash in the cockpit cover was.

"That bastard in the black suit said you fell in love with him! Ha! Ya right!" Auel said as he raised the Destroy's right arm and fired at the Strike Noir, Kira dodging.

"Kira..." Shinn said from the Force Impulse

"I know... just a little longer." Kira said.

"I did! Auel... Stella did fall in love with Kira... he told you the truth!" Stella said.

"What? Now I know you're not the real Stella! And because of that you're going to perish because you probably got rid of the real Stella!" Auel said.

"NO! AUEL STOP IT! STELLA IS REAL!" She said as she brought the Gaia closer to the Destroy and opened the cockpit. The blue haired boy looked at the figure which came out of the mobile suit wearing nothing but a sick bay gown, however at the same time Auel could not make out her face. "Auel, it's me, Stella. Stop all this... stop using that evil machine." She said as she got closer to the Destroy's cockpit and looked him right in the eye. "It's Stella... your... 'sister'" She said.

"Stella! It is you! But... I was ordered to Destroy all this stuff... until..." Auel remembered how he was ordered to surrender when he was about to lose. However at the same time he looked at his radar and noticed that the Bonaparte was nowhere to be seen and he was surrounded by the Archangel, Minerva, and their mobile suits. "I surrender." He said with a huff.

"Yay! Now get out of that machine! Stella's going to come down!" She said as she got back in the Gaia's cockpit and made her radio broadcast to all ships and mobile suits nearby. "Kira, Stella has convinced Auel to surrender!" She cheered over the line, everyone in the region hearing what she just said.

* * *

"What? She got that machine to surrender?" Cagalli asked from the Archangel's bridge, which she had just walked onto, still in her pilot's uniform.

"It would appear so... I guess that's a sigh of relief." Andrew Waltfeld said from the Captain's Chair.

* * *

"Shinn, am I hearing this correct? The pilot of the Gaia convinced that death machine to surrender?" Talia asked her ace pilot.

"From what it looks like, yes." Shinn said.

"Well I want you to go check it out as soon as that pilot opens his cockpit door. This certainly is an interesting thing we have going on here." Talia said.

"Yes ma'am!" Shinn said.

* * *

The Destroy gundam shifted back into it's mobile armor mode and seemed to compress it's legs, causing the mobile suit to squat on the icy ground. The three gundams nearby landed, with Shinn getting out first and running over to the Destroy. When Kira got out he began to walk towards the Destroy, but met Shinn.

'He still didn't tell me what he was going to tell me...' Shinn thought as he stopped Kira, the Ultimate Coordinator gulping a little.

"Kira... what we're you going to tell me earlier about how you 'owed me' or something like that?" Shinn asked. Kira looked like he was mentally pushed back a little. "Well?"

"Shinn... the truth is... I want you to forgive me..." Kira said.

"FOR WHAT?" Shinn asked as Stella got out of the Gaia's cockpit with what looked to be runners on.

"Shinn... calm down. The truth of the matter is that when I was fighting with the Freedom gundam back in ORB I took a hit from another machine while I was about to fire the Freedom's Rail guns. That shot... got misdirected and is the shot that..." He paused, still looking at Shinn, but knowing full well what might happen when he spoke again, and trying to mentally prepare himself for the worst. "Killed your family." Kira admitted. Shinn looked both shocked and confused, but that expression was soon replaced by anger. "I'm sorry. I truly am..." He said in a completely emotionless tone, trying to neutralize the feelings Shinn would have as quickly as possible.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO! DAMN YOU!" Shinn said, a tear in his eyes and he pulled back his right arm, and thrust it forward, punching Kira Yamato in the gut. "DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU!" He yelled as he ran towards the Destroy's cockpit, Stella closing in on Kira as light white flakes of snow fell from the sky upon the ground.

"Ugh..." Kira said as he fell to his knees and held his stomach with his left hand. "He hits... hard..." Kira said, looking hurt but not too hurt.

"Kira!" Stella said as she closed in on him and held him. "Kira... are you okay..?" She asked, a tear in her eyes.

"Shinn... you have to realize... I'm so sorry... it was an accident... I would never..." Kira said in a low tone.

* * *

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" Auel asked as he got out of the Destroy's cockpit, the disc that Neo gave him in hand. Shinn closed in on the light blue haired boy, the winter wind blowing in both of their faces. "Who are you?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I'm Shinn... the pilot of the combining mobile suit! And you are?" He asked.

"You son of a...! I'm the pilot of the Abyss!" Auel yelled at Shinn, raising the disc up into the air unintentionally.

"Screw you! You're lucky you're alive! What the hell is that anyway?" Shinn asked, looking at the disc.

"None of your business! It's for that Princess Cagalli or whatever her name is! Not for you!" Auel said. Shinn, who was now upset and irrational took this the wrong way.

"AH! SO THIS WAS ORB'S FAULT! I'LL TAKE THAT THEN! ALLIANCE SECRETS!" Shinn said as he grabbed the disc from Auel and ran the other way.

"Stop! You idiot!" Auel said as he tried to follow Shinn but slipped on the ice. The pilot of the Impulse made his way back to his mobile suit and closed the hatch before lifting off. "Stop him!" Auel said as he approached Kira and Stella.

* * *

"Ugh... what's wrong?" Kira said as he got on his own two feet and looked at Auel and then Stella. "Stella... what are you doing in just a dress like that? You'll catch a cold..." Kira said.

"He stole the disc that Neo told me to give to the girl named Cagalli!" Auel said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Neo told you to give something to Cagalli?" Stella asked as she noticed the Force Impulse head back to the Minerva.

"Stella you need to get back to the ship. Take Auel with you. I'm heading back too. We'll sort this all out, okay?" Kira asked. Both Extendeds nodded.

* * *

"Shinn what's wrong?" Talia said as she noticed the Force Impulse heading back to the Minerva at a high speed.  
"Captain, I've got some data here. Apparently the pilot of that machine was supposed to give it to Lady Cagalli." Shinn said over the line.

"You're kidding! What kind of conspiracy theory is that?" Arthur asked.

"Swing bow one hundred and eighty degrees once the Impulse lands and prepare to set a course for the sea. Shinn, meet me in my office once you're back on board the ship. Arthur, you have the bridge." Talia said as she got out of her chair and walked off. 'Just what the hell is going on if the pilot of such a machine had something for the Princess of ORB? I can't make any sense out of it... but at the same time... I don't want to make any stupid moves.' She thought as she got onto the Minerva's bridge elevator.

* * *

The Force Impulse docked in the Minerva's hanger bay and as soon as it did you could feel the ship make a sharp turn as Shinn quickly got out of his gundam and lowered himself to the floor. As soon as he did he literally ran as fast as he could to the elevator.

"Hey Shinn good job out there. That thing looked to be straight out of hell!" The Chief Engineer said.

"Nice job! From what it looked like you wouldn't even be able to hurt it but you did anyways!" Vino said as the red eyed boy entered the Minerva's elevator, the disc in his hand.

"Thanks guys! I got something to do!" Shinn said as he pressed the button on the elevator as the door closed. 'Damn... Kira the one who killed my family...' He slammed his fist on the wall. 'And I thought I liked that guy... dammit! How can it be! DAMMIT!' Shinn thought, tears forming in his eyes. When the door opened the pilot of the Impulse ran towards the office of Talia Gladys and opened the door.

"Shinn! Okay what is it?" Talia asked, looking at the pilot. "And why are you crying?" She asked, looking into his eyes with worry.

"I'll explain later... Captain... but for now... here's the data." Shinn handed her the disc.

"Now what the hell could this possibly be? This doesn't make any sense at all." She said as she popped the data disc into her computer. The machine started to automatically play whatever was on the disc, and soon a picture of Neo Roanoke, the man with long black hair and a scar on his face appeared.

"Who the hell is he?" Shinn asked. Talia was especially shocked by what Neo looked like.

"Greetings Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB, I am Oscar Durandal, the little brother of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. I am also called Neo Roanoke... and I have something important to tell you this day... Something very important..." Oscar said.

"What the hell..." Shinn said, putting on the most surprised face he could possibly muster.

"Who is this man... is he... for real..." Talia said with a critical look on her face, looking into the eyes of the digital image of the man who claimed to be Gilbert Durandal's little brother. Outside on the battlefield you could see the Minerva heading over the city of Zagreb, leaving the Archangel and the Destroy behind...

* * *

Author's Note: Kira confessed to Shinn. Happy? Don't worry, we'll see something more come of that, next episode, which will be very interesting.


	2. Phase 32: Minerva's Informed Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

The Minerva continued down on it's course southwest towards the Adriatic Sea at maximum speed. The massive red and gray vessel gracefully flew over the city of Zagreb. As it made it's way past the area where the evacuation of the city, which was now being canceled, was taking place, the camera cuts to show the people of the city wave at the ship and blow kisses at it, indicating their gratitude after the Destroy had been halted and Auel surrendered. On board the bridge Arthur was sitting in the Captain's Chair with a neutral look on his face as the Minerva followed its course.

"Executive Officer Trine, what's going to happen?" Malik turned and asked.

"Ya, I thought ORB, or at least Cagalli's side, were supposed to be the good guys? I mean, they did what they could when we were fighting for Diocula a couple of weeks ago at the Dardanelles straight." Meyrin said.

"And we have that plaque from the Princess. Captain makes sure that thing never gets dusty..." Bart said. Arthur Trine sighed. The camera cuts to show the plaque honoring the Minerva that was on the bridge. Indeed, it was as shiny as ever due to Captain Gladys' actions.

"Guys... these are questions you're going to need to ask the Captain when she gets out of her office. The fact of the matter is although we have grown to respect the Archangel and it's crew for what they've done, it may all be a hoax. Besides, the Captain is far wiser than I am, I'm sure she'll be able to tell us a thing or two about that disk when she gets out. Or, we might be in trouble. For all we know that disc may contain a virus that was intended to trigger the self destruct sequence on the Archangel." The Executive Officer said just before he realized his words. "OH GOD! WHAT IF IT IS LIKE THAT THEN WE'RE ALL DEAD!" He yelled. "All hands brace yourself!" He ducked. The bridge crew just looked at him with a glare, except Meyrin who giggled.

"You're so funny sometimes!" She said.

"Quite! I was serious, Meyrin!" Arthur said with red cheeks.

* * *

Captain Talia Gladys and Shinn Asuka were both looking at the screen that displayed the video of the man who claimed to be the younger brother of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal.

"I know, this may come as a surprise to you. However, looking at me, you can tell I look like old Gilbert. If you're watching this video right now it means that you got this disk from Auel Neider, the pilot of that blasted Destroy gundam. As a result of this, I'm guessing I'm probably dead as you're reading this." The image of Oscar Durandal said.

"Wow... this guy's..." Shinn said.

"Someone who plans ahead and is clever... just like the Chairman..." Talia cut him off, rubbing her hand on her chin. 'Honestly... I don't know whether or not to believe him... yet.'

"Now, onto business... Princess you may be wondering why I have decided to send this message to you, and although you may have a positive opinion of my older brother, that will soon change. I will tell you right now that the reason why I have given you this information is because Gilbert Durandal is a dreamer and a revolutionary at heart and because of that he needs to be stopped at all costs, or else the world may fall into darkness forever." Oscar informed.

"WHAT THE?" Shinn yelled.

"Shh...!" Talia said.

"You may recall the... how can I say this... many times that my brother has either spouted about the ridiculous idea that he wants to end war forever. If he hasn't said it himself, he's had the annoying pop singer Lacus Clyne say it for him. Now, if you pay close attention to his speeches you'll realize that he NEVER actually explains how he intends to 'end war forever', only that he wants to do it. The reason is for him, the ends justify the means. He knows this... and he knows that to end war forever he will have to subdue humanity. He will need to bend over the collective will of the human race like a police officer presses a criminal against his car and then arrests it, makes it stand trial, and then throws it in prison for the rest of it's life. As his brother I will say that he has too big of an ambition and now that he's in power he will try to put that ambition to reality. This cannot be allowed to happen."

"Get to the point, Oscar." Talia groaned.

"Now, the reason why Gilbert Durandal is trying to end war forever is two fold. One: He thinks it's possible. Two: He's an idealist who doesn't understand human nature nor the concept of nature vs. nurture. Okay... i've gone on long enough. Here's what he's going to try to do: It's called the Destiny Plan. What he plans to do is to assign a newborn person their role in life, their occupation, their place of living, and to some extent, who they will live with, all based upon their genetic code. For example, if someone is born with genes that would make them a good teacher, they will become a teacher, and they would have no choice in this matter, even if they would not want to be a teacher. Although this is cruel, unjust, and a blatant violation of every freedom that mankind as worked at for the entirety of it's existence, he justifies it under the notion that if everyone has no choice and that choice is made for them, people will never be upset and therefore war will never break out again. He fails to realize however that people will not be happy with their lives this way because even though it is true that genes do set certain parameters on what defines a human being, whether it be their eye color or even their personality, their life experiences play a huge role in this as well. In addition to this, he plans to force every pregnant women to undergo an operation that will change the genetic structure of their fetus into that of an Ultimate Coordinator. Princess Cagalli, your brother is the Ultimate Coordinator, his genes were modified in an artificial womb because of the nature of the natural womb of a female human." He explained.

"I didn't know that Kira was like that..." Talia said.

"Wow... so is Kira like some... super human?" Shinn asked in awe. 'Even then, why would he make a mistake like the one he did that killed my family?' The red eyed coordinator thought.

"Now I'm not sure as to what something like that could do to the mother if they try to force her body to accept the heavily modified fetus, but for all we know it could potentially kill her. Gilbert wouldn't care though, if it leads him to his war-less society one day, he's fine with it. You might be asking me why I know this... it's because I'm his brother and we spent a lot of time together when we were siblings before we grew up. Even then, he always spoke of how he hated the idea of war and wanted to end it, no matter the cost. When we got older, he began to develop theories as to how to end war, and they... frightened me. One day, I confronted him, and told him how insane he was and how he needed to cleanse his head of all the thoughts that he had birthed in his mind. It was the day I would be leaving the PLANTs and going to Earth. Needless to say he didn't take to kindly to my words and well..." The picture of Neo points to the scar on his face. "You can guess how things went."

"Are you serious?" Shinn asked.

"The Chairman... how could he..." Talia said in a low tone.

"Regardless... you don't need to worry about me. Now, since you're probably asking yourself how you could possibly ever grow to like that man who is my brother, let me just say that he has a way with words... he's a very good talker, and ways was the highest mark in his class when it came to speeches and essays, so don't underestimate him. That's besides the point though, and the point is why I'm telling you this, despite the fact that I am technically a soldier of the Earth Alliance. The reason is simple: As far as I'm concerned ORB is the only nation that can stop him, the only thing that truly stands in his way. Your nation is the most technologically advanced on Earth, and has a sizable army that is incredibly well trained. In addition to this, they have you. By allowing a coordinator to be your personal bodyguard for a while and due to the fact that you respect your brother, I can guess that you are tolerant of coordinators. You are not like the leaders of the Earth Alliance; you are not some racist who is controlled by corporate fascists. Believe me when I say this, the leaders of the Eurasian and Atlantic Federation are in bed with the CEO's of many major corporations on Earth, as are those idiot Seirans in ORB. Now you may be asking why I am exactly a soldier in the Earth Alliance and why I was leading the Destroy mission.

I am in the Earth Alliance because I needed to figure out for myself if the people who control that entity behind the scenes would could possibly be convinced of the truth about my brother. After all, even though the Earth Alliance is more based on quantity than quality, they are rather powerful. What I actually found out is that the Earth Alliance is controlled by a bunch of corporate CEO's in addition to people like the President of the Atlantic Federation and the Chancellor of Eurasia, and that Blue Cosmos is inseparable from the Alliance. With that in mind, I figured that even if the leaders could believe the truth about Durandal, they would want to destroy all coordinators in addition to stopping my brother's plan, and knowing of the Ultimate Coordinator project and Gilbert Durandal's ambitions about it, they would use that information to try to convince the world that genetic engineering is terrible and that would be a step back for humanity, a step back that would take a long time to heal before we could step forward again. However, when I realized that I had chosen the wrong side, it was too late. I lead the mission commanding the team with the Destroy for two reasons: The first being that I knew you would come and try to stop us, and the second reason being that somebody needed to have Auel stop his maddening rampage, before he killed even more innocent people and gave my brother fuel to use in his propaganda. Trust me, if I know my brother he will see the assault by the Destroy as the perfect time to reveal the men behind both Blue Cosmos and this war itself. I would not be surprised if the PLANTs issue an emergency broadcast to the entire world in short time.

When he does that the people of the world will be outraged and will side with Durandal. When that happens he will seize this opportunity to try to take the world over, end the war, and install the Destiny Plan on humanity. However, you can stop him. With the information I have given you, you could possibly stop him. If you go back to ORB and take control of your nation... and put up a fight... you might have a chance I think. Anyway... enough of my rabble. I've told you all that I can. Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of the ORB Union... I BEG you to do everything in your power to stop Gilbert Durandal and stop the Destiny Plan. However I must tell you not to give this information to the nearest news station. Should the people of Earth hear of this, chaos will ensue, and very quickly. A fight will break out between the believers and the doubters and the people who agree with the Destiny Plan and the people who do not. So do what you must do to stop my brother, but... don't cause global panic!" Oscar stopped talking for a second.

"What the..." Shinn said.

"Quiet! He looks like he's not finished." Talia said in a commanding tone.

"Oh, and one more thing. This is more or less something for Stella and Auel. I'm sorry I can't be with you any longer, as the father figure you looked up to, as the commander who you took orders from, as Neo Roanoke. When I was assigned the mission I accepted the fact that my time on Earth may in fact come to a close soon. However, I didn't care. I didn't care if I died if it meant this information could be delivered to the leader of the nation that could stop my brother while at the same time not going to far in their own ambition. I ask both of you to do something for me: I want you to continue living the remainder of your life as best you can and do what you wish to do with your life from now on.

You born and raised to be human machines meant for killing... in a sense, one could say that my brother's Destiny Plan has already been put partially into practice in a way, and the ones who were heavily modified, given no choice in life and then told how to live were you and the rest of the Alliance's Extendeds... the rest of your siblings. Do you really want to have to go back to a lifestyle that is based upon a similar concept of biological dictatorship, or would you rather enjoy your newly found freedom in life? Honestly, Stella, I think it was actually a blessing that you were captured by the Archangel that one fateful day, because it meant you had a chance at freedom, a chance that you would not get by being with the Earth Alliance as an Extended. I hope you are enjoying your time on that great ship, and I hope you've made some friends. Auel, I turn to you now and I give my order from beyond the grave, or rather, a request: Should the Destroy still be functional, I want you to use it for good and justice.

I want you to become an extra limb of the body that will fight the Destiny Plan. Just because something was meant for pure destruction does not mean that it can't be used for good, and that machine is proof. Use it to destroy my brother's sick, twisted dreams. Even if it was one of the ORB soldiers who personally ended me, I want you to listen to them, they will treat you far better then what you were treated like as a 'tool' for Lord Djibril's devious schemes. So with that, I end off this recording, and I put my hopes in your hands." The video ended with Oscar Durandal looking at the camera with a neutral expressionless face for a second before the screen went black.

"I... I can't believe it... the Chairman... how... could he..." Talia said, getting out of her chair and stepping back as if she had just heard something she found unbelievable while at the same time not doubting the legitimacy of it.

"This... this... I don't want to believe it... but at the same time... it doesn't seem to be completely impossible. After all, the Chairman has failed to tell us how he intends to end war forever, and doesn't he have some background in genetics?" Shinn asked. The Captain of the Minerva turned to her lone pilot and looked him in the eye.

"The reason why you were assigned the Impulse and not Rey was because of the Chairman's background in genetics. Actually from what he said when I talked to him when I first heard of the mobile suits and pilots that were to be originally assigned to the Minerva he said... oh dammit! He said you were given the Impulse over Rey because your genes seemed to be better for it, and because you were a coordinator..." Talia said.

"So I guess both of us can agree that what this Oscar bastard said is true?" Shinn asked.

"I think so, Shinn. However, the question is what should we do next?" Talia asked.

"I... I..." Shinn tried to say, thinking of something. While he did that Talia remembered how Shinn looked to have been crying as he entered her office a couple of minutes ago.

"Tell me, Shinn. Why exactly were you crying when you came back? There must have been something more to it." Talia said. Shinn sighed.

"Captain... although this is personal I guess I'll tell you. Remember how I always hated ORB for thinking that they were responsible for the death of my mother, father, and little sister? Well... I've learned the truth about that. It wasn't ORB that was responsible, it was Kira Yamato himself." Shinn said. Talia gasped.

"Kira... Kira Yamato? But... why? Knowing his 'history' I can't ever see him killing civilians." Talia asked.

"He didn't do it on purpose." Shinn clenched his fists. "He said it was an accident!" A tear formed in the boy's eyes. "However that doesn't change the fact that HE DID IT! He killed them and now they're never coming back! I will never forgive him for that! I'll make him pay! I'll make sure that it is I who..." Shinn tried to say however he was interrupted by a loud smack across the face from Talia. "What was that for?" He asked, tears rolling down his face.

"Shinn, you need to stop it. Don't let hatred fill your soul. As he told you, it was an accident. He did not intend to kill your family and I'm telling you right now that if he was given the chance to go back and mend that mistake he would. I know you can get incredibly emotional at times but this is something that I need to talk to you about. From what I've seen about you, you like to be the best you can, and you hate mistakes. Your academy record proves this, as does your experience on the battlefield. You're an excellent pilot Shinn and I've rarely seen you make a mistake that you have failed to correct. However, you have to realize that mistakes sometimes happen and that accidents are a part of life. I know your upset that your family died and I emphasize with you, however you have to realize that even a pilot like Kira Yamato can make mistakes, and mistakes on the battlefield cost lives, period." She said.

"But..." Shinn tried to say. Talia shook her head at the pilot.

"No. Buts. Okay?" She said in an incredibly stern voice. "Now, get that through your head now. I don't want to hear another angry thought like that which finds it's roots in emotion and irrationality. Those two things alone are what can critically compromise a soldier on the battlefield and if you're not careful they could end up costing you your life, Shinn. UNDERSTAND? Just look at Athrun for example. I think you already know this but during the time he spent piloting the Aegis he was reluctant to harm Kira, even though Kira was an unskilled pilot at the time and he was a trained ace. As a result of this, Kira managed to get better and better and better, while Athrun's team continued to fail in their mission to sink the Archangel and either capture or destroy the Strike gundam and as a result of this many Zaft pilots lost their lives including one of Athrun's best friends and his fellow pilot, Nicol Amalfi. If Athrun had not allowed his emotions to get in the way he might have ended up getting Kira in the end. However, looking at his combat record and how he acted on board this ship, I'm not impressed. However that's a tale for another." Talia finished. Shinn had his head down in defeat, but then huffed.

"Fine then, Captain." He said in a sharp, condescending tone. "I won't act like that anymore." He lifted his head up. "But what are we, as Zaft soldiers, going to do now that we know something like that? Are we going to walk up to the Chairman and ask him to confirm or deny it? What if we don't agree with it? I'm sorry to say this but right now... after seeing what's happened to my family, and seeing what's happened to that Extended girl Stella... I don't like the 'Destiny Plan'. At. All. It's too idealistic... much like ORB is..." Shinn said. Talia looked her ace pilot in the eye.

"I want you to go to your room. Maybe have something to eat first, and then go to your room. I don't want you to tell a soul what you've just learned right now, got it? That's a direct order from me, your Captain. Now, carry those orders out, soldier!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Shinn said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and saluted his Captain, she saluting back, both of them with neutral, expressionless looks on their faces as Shinn left the room. Talia sat back down in her chair, and then put her hat over her face.

'Things... are going to get very awkward very quickly... what do I, as a soldier of Zaft, as a person who wishes to uphold the idea of freedom as stated in Zaft's name, to do? Can I even trust the military I belong to anymore?' She thought to herself as images of Kendan Westenfluss and other officers, such as Joseph Ruddle, the man in charge of the Mahamul base, who said that they fully supported the policies of Chairman Gilbert Durandal, flashed through her twenty-nine year old genetically modified mind. 'What will happen to me now that I know this information, if it gets out? Will I be imprisoned for knowing too much? So many questions... all unanswered. Then again... Shinn did say this message was meant for Princess Cagalli... so does that mean we are being chased down right now... dammit! The Archangel could be just out of our sensor range and trying to hunt us down right this second' She thought.

* * *

During the time that Shinn and Talia listen to the video from Oscar Durandal and discuss other matters:

The Archangel had landed on the ground near the Destroy gundam. Kira, Stella, and Auel had made their way onto the ship, and now Murrue and Cagalli waited while the three of them got out of their mobile suits and descended to the deck, Auel in the Gaia with Stella. An armed guard surrounded the Princess of ORB, protecting her just in case Auel was not the person he seemed to be.

"Cagalli, Stella thinks the guards should put down their guns." Stella said to the Princess. One of the guards spoke.

"Hey! We're just protecting the Princess in case the pilot of that machine has a trick or two up his sleeve." He said as Cagalli walked forward.

"Stella, are you sure we can trust the pilot of the machine that just recently destroyed a couple of cities and killed millions of people? Are you absolutely sure?" The Princess asked. Auel turned his nose up and spoke.

"Well, it's not as if I had a piece of data to give to you... if that little punk in the transforming machine didn't think it was secret Alliance data and ran off to that ship of his." The blue haired boy said.

"What? Data? Kira, what is this kid talking about?" Cagalli asked.

"The name's Auel, okay Princess?" Auel said in an antagonizing tone. Cagalli raised her fist.

"Why you!" She said as Kira stepped in front of her and blocked her.

"Cagalli... stop it. Apparently from what this guy... err.. Auel said, he was supposed to give you a disk with some data from somebody in the Earth Alliance. However, Shinn took it and ran after I... well I'll tell you that later." Kira said, a tear seeming to form in his left eye. Cagalli could only muster a face of pure confusion as she heard this.

"But? Why would somebody in the Earth Forces want to give me a piece of data? Were not working with them at all! In fact, I'd say the Alliance is probably my worst enemy!" Cagalli said. Stella turned to her life friend.

"Yes, Stella is confused. Who gave Auel a data disk?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Neo did." Auel replied in a cold tone.

"Neo?" Kira, Cagalli, and Murrue asked at once.

"Stella is the Neo Auel's talking about the same Neo that you worked under before you came here?" The Ultimate Coordinator asked.

"Yes, he is. Neo was our boss. Here, let me explain since he would want me to tell you this." Auel began. "Neo gave me a disk with some data a couple of minutes before I launched with that... thing... He told me... that he didn't expect to live through the battle, and that you guys would eventually come up and try to save the day. He told me to defend myself as best I could, however when it seemed like I was going to die, I was to surrender to you guys, and that no matter what happens I was to give the data disk to a 'Princess Cagalli Yula Attha' so she could watch it and understand what was on it. He said that she reading it would decide the fate of the world..." Auel explained. Everyone looked to be skeptical as they heard this. "Believe me... I'm wondering what's on that disk as well." Auel said.

"Who the hell would? Why me? Why would I need to see this disk? I'm curious." Cagalli said as she turned to Captain Murrue Ramius. "Captain, set a pursuit course after the Minerva as soon as you get back on the bridge and signal Todaka to cut them off if they pass in his direction again, but make sure not to damage them unless they try to fire back. I want that disk. Auel has me wondering what's on it and if the fate of the world hangs in the balance... then I need to see it." Cagalli said. Murrue nodded. However, as everyone's eyes were fixed on Cagalli, Stella seemed to drop and faint as quick as a loonie falls to floor after it's rolled off of a table.

"Stella?" Kira said as he leaned over and grabbed her, holding the short blonde haired girl in his arms.

"Stella? Oh no? What's happened to her?" Auel turned to Kira. "Have you guys yelled 'die' at her in a vigorous tone at all?" The blue haired boy asked with an angry look.

"Yes... well it wasn't me. It was the pilot of the Impulse during the battle at the Dardanelles." Kira said. Auel snapped his fingers.

"Dammit! She's had her Block Word used! This is bad! Stella's in trouble! Get her to sick bay, now! She needs to see a doctor stat!" He ordered. Kira began to walk with Stella but Cagalli interrupted him.

"Wait? What are we going to do with that 'thing' out there? We can't just leave it for any random guy to take it! Image the damage they could do!" She said.

"I'll go back and pilot it again... and follow you guys... that thing's kind of fast in it's mobile armor mode." Auel said. Cagalli looked as if she was going to scream at him.

"Hey, listen! I don't care who you are! I'm not letting you get back in that thing after what you did with it! Kira, you pilot that monster. Auel... take Stella to sick bay and have our doctor look at her! At least I know that if you've worked with her you probably care for her." Cagalli said. Kira looked sad and looked at Stella before seeming to hand her over to Auel, the two boys looking each other in the eyes.

"Okay, fine then. I'm going out there right now. Make sure Stella is okay, alright?" Kira said as he began to run for one of the exits of the Archangel.

"Of course I will!" Auel said as he picked up the unconscious Stella and threw her over his shoulder before running to the elevator, and then stopping. "Can someone please show me the way to the sick bay? This is my first time on an Archangel-class!" Auel complained.

"Oh, right! Follow me!" Cagalli said as she went up to Auel and began to guide him to sick bay, Captain Ramius heading back to the bridge.

* * *

Kira entered the Destroy gundam's cockpit and was incredibly surprised at how massive and fancy looking it was.

"Wow... this sure is a monster. All these weapons... who the hell had this made anyway?" He asked, turning the machine on with what he assumed to be the proper buttons to turn it on. Seeing as Kira was a programmer and had used a number of mobile suits in the past, he could easily figure out how to make this machine work. As the system turned on he read the acronym to himself. "Gigantic Unilateral Numerous Dominating Ammunition Fortress... ya you got that right." He said as he got the thing to lift off and prepared to follow the Archangel after it would take off.

* * *

"Captain?" Neumann asked as he saw the brunette walk onto the bridge.

"Kira's in that machine, just in case you were wondering. What's the last known heading of the Minerva? Dalida?" The Captain asked.

"Southwest. It looked as if they're headed back towards the sea, back the way we saw them come from." The radar operating man with glasses said.

"Neumann, launch the Archangel. Set a pursuit course to follow the last known route of the Zaft vessel LHM-BB01 Minerva as soon as possible., at maximum thrust." She ordered.

"Right Captain. Preparing to launch the Archangel. Powering up main engines. Engaging vertical lift in ten seconds." Neumann informed.

"Hey Captain. What's this whole 'chase the Minerva' and 'Kira's in that machine' thing all about? Mind explaining?" Andrew Waltfeld asked.

"Apparently the man who commanded Stella before she came aboard the ship had something to give to Cagalli... and he gave it to the pilot of that machine, Auel, and told him to surrender to us after a while of fighting because the disk he gave him is critically important. However, the Minerva's pilot stole it, and now were going after that ship to get it back. Kira's in that machine to prevent anyone else from just taking it." Murrue explained.

"What the?" Neumann said as he lifted the Archangel off the ice. Outside the massive white and red vessel turned and headed towards the city of Zagreb, the Destroy following it.

"Well... that sure is a mouthful. However, I think we might be in for some trouble. The Captain of the Minerva never seemed to be a women who would just bow down so easily. I don't think she'll just let us have that information back." Andrew said.

"Well then that's Captain Gladys' mistake for going the wrong way. Mirallia, send a message to the Takemikazuchi. Tell them that we think the Minerva is heading their way and that it has something from ours and that we want it back intact. Captain Todaka can figure out the rest, I'm sure of it. Also tell them that we're bringing that machine with us." Murrue ordered, a stern look on her face.

"Yes ma'am! Right away." Mirallia said as she began to press buttons on the consoles of the Archangel.

* * *

The ship was now heading over the place where the refugees were, as was the Destroy. People seemed to freak out as they saw the giant black mobile armor fly over them, even though it was just following the Archangel.

"Ahh! What!"

"They didn't manage to stop it?"

"Did they join forces with the Alliance just then?"

"We're all doomed!"

"No, it's not attacking. In fact, it's flying away from us..."

"Phew... that thing looks to be scary. I'm glad our city was saved however I pray for those who died."

"Indeed. This was a tragic event."

"Wait, doesn't that ship belong to Lady Cagalli Yula Attha? The Chief Representative of the ORB Union?"

"Yes it does. So that means it was those guys who saved us?"

"I guess so! Woo hoo! I love ORB. Always been a huge fan of the Princess."

"Ya she's a smokin' hot little fireball that one. I wonder what her next move is?"

"I guess we'll all have to watch the news to watch out. One thing's for certain, and that is that things are going to get interesting."

* * *

Archangel sick bay:

"Hey? Who's the doctor around here?" Auel said as he barged into the room, carrying the unconscious Stella over his shoulder, Cagalli following. The Archangel's doctor turned and faced the light blue haired boy.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing with Stella?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Auel Neider and..." The male Extended tried to say.

"Doctor it's not important. Stella randomly fainted in the hanger bay for no apparent reason. We need you to look at her." Cagalli said.

"She had her Block Word used! That's why! She's in serious trouble!" Auel said as he set the younger blonde haired girl on the bed and walked back slightly as the doctor and nurse closed in and began to examine the female Extended.

"Block Word? Son you'll have to fill me in." The doctor said as he took his stethoscope and began to check Stella's heart rate. "Okay her heart rate is fine..." He mumbled.

"It's a word the Alliance use to control us. Hers is 'die'. If she hears it yelled at her then she'll lose herself for a little bit and act all weird." Auel said as Cagalli remembered the time when she was with Stella and Shinn at Diocula. "However I think it needs to be treated after it's said or else we suffer a deteriorating condition after. And since apparently she was told her word... a couple of weeks ago... and I'm guessing you guys have no clue how to treat it, that means she's in big trouble!" Auel said.

"Trouble? How much trouble?' Cagalli asked.

"AS IN SHE COULD DIE SOON!" Auel yelled. Cagalli gasped.

"Sir, you need to look at this..." The nurse said as the doctor looked at the information from the device that was hooked up to Stella's body.

"Damn. This kid's right. She's... by the look of it... she may not have much time left if she's not treated soon. A matter of days at best." The doctor said in a grim tone. Cagalli stomped her foot on the ground in anger.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" She said as she slammed her fist against the wall, making a lot of noise. "But... do you know how to cure it?" Cagalli asked Auel.

"No, I don't. I'm not one of those crazy ass doctors they hire to perform those insane experiments." Auel said.

"Then... how could we find out how to save her? How? Stella's... a friend and I refuse to just let her die!" Cagalli said. Auel nodded at her in a positive way.

"Ya, I don't want to have Stella die! She's like a sister to me... and now that Neo and Sting are dead... she's all I have left!" Auel said. Cagalli looked at the light blue haired boy.. emphasizing with him to an extent.

"Come on, we have to think of something!" Cagalli said.

"I got it! Aren't we going after that other ship? Well?" Auel asked, getting excited.

"Yes, right now we are." Cagalli responded.

"Well a couple weeks ago one of the labs where the Alliance does their experiments on me and Stella was compromised. Zaft found it and apparently took all of it's data. Maybe that ship might have some of that data!" Auel said.

"Yes. You're right... when we find the Minerva we'll force them to give us that data as well. I'm sure Captain Gladys may not mind if it's going to be used to save someone. Even then... if we manage to corner the Minerva, they'll have no choice." Cagalli said in a stern tone, the doctor and nurse in the background doing everything they could for Stella. The Princess of ORB then got up and began to walk towards the phone. 'Now to tell the Captain about the information regarding Stella that we need...' She said.

* * *

The Takemikazuchi as well as the rest of the ORB fleet waited patiently at the Adriatic Coast, waiting for the Minerva to come near them. Captain Todaka sat on his bridge, a stone faced look on his face.

"Any report from our recon unit?" He asked, turning to one of his officers.

"Nothing yet sir... hold on. Unit four has just transmitted something back. Ship silhouette detected. Distance: forty five kilometers and closing. Identifying heat signature as Zaft vessel LHM-BB01 Minerva and it's headed our way." The officer reported.

"Bring the fleet to level one battle stations and prepare mobile suit teams six through eight for launch however I do not want to see one offensive mobile suit in the air until I order the launch. Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat. Have the fleet spread out into a formation that will minimize damage dealt should they attempt to fire their positron cannon." Todaka ordered with in a serious tone.

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew responded as the warning lights and beepers went off on every ship in the Princess' fleet.

"Captain Todaka, aren't our orders to bring that disk back intact?" Lieutenant Amagi asked. The elder officer looked at his subordinate.

"Yes, they are. We're presenting ourselves in a fashion that will inform them that we will not harm them if they hand over what we're after. However, at the same time were not going to look weak and pathetic. If push comes to shove we will go after that ship." The Captain of the Takemikazuchi said. 'I really wish it doesn't come to this however if we do indeed need to face off against the Minerva then we'll be better prepared than last time.' Todaka thought.

* * *

Auel and Cagalli were idling in the Archangel's sick bay, watching over Stella. The doctor had decreed it okay for them to look over her considering how worried they were.

"So basically the pilot of the Impulse took that disk from you?" Cagalli asked.

"Ya, he seemed to be a raging ball of hatred, little punk. Just screamed at me and took the disk before running as fast as he could. Would have got him if I didn't slip on the ice..." Auel said, clenching his fists.

"Shinn's... that's his name. His name is Shinn Asuka." Cagalli said to Auel.

"What of it? He's an enemy pilot and I hope that ship puts up a fight so that we can end him once and for all!" Auel raised the volume of his voice and took on a laughing tone. "Ow..!" He said as he felt Cagalli smack him across the face. "Hey!"

"Don't say that! Shinn's... he's a troubled boy, but from what i've seen, his heart is alright. Yes he may seem like a complete and utter asshole at times but if you actually realize what kind of past he's been through, you can't help but feel... sad for him." Cagalli said. 'Wait... why am I saying these things about... Shinn of all people?' She thought to herself.

"Well whatever. All I'm worried about is getting that disk back and of course... Stella. If he stands in the way... so be it." Auel said.

"You really do care about Stella, don't you?" Cagalli asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way. We've known each other since... forever. She's like a sister to me, and one could say she's the only family that I have left. That's why I'm so concerned with getting the information back on how to cure her, so that she's okay. Although at the same time... I don't know about that other guy... the one who's piloting the Destroy right now..." Auel said.

"Kira? He's my brother. Why? What's wrong with him?" Cagalli asked.

"In the battle he tried to calm me by saying that killing him would make Stella unhappy because they've apparently fallen in love with each other. Hahaha... Stella fall in love. She's too much of a dimwit at times to ever fall in love. That's so fake..." Auel said as Cagalli's eyes went wide open as she heard that information. "Hey, you okay Princess?" Auel asked.

'Kira... is in love... with Stella? But... even though they came closer I never... thought... in love with her...' Cagalli thought for a second as memories of her times with Kira flashed before her eyes. When he first met her at Heliopolis, when he met her again in Libya, when they talked on the Archangel deck that one day, how she mourned his 'death' and how she flew into his arms... or rather tackled him when she saw him alive and well again, when he came to her rescue to prevent her from marrying Yuna, and the last bit, not in chronological order, the stinging feeling she felt when she found out that the man, or rather boy, that she had a crush on, or perhaps the male she may have had even stronger feelings for, turned out to be her brother. 'So... if Kira and Stella are allowed to develop their relationship further... does that mean I'll have to let Stella be closer to my one and only brother, and be forced to back off for their own happiness? I... don't want to... but at the same time... if Kira's fallen in love... it's the right thing to do. At the same time though... what about me? Who will be there for me?' She thought, a tear rolling down her red right cheek. 'Kira... if this is true then it seems as if you've finally found someone to be with... if she lives... which hopefully she will. I like Stella too... but at the same time... I guess I have to move on too... we could never be together Kira but we tried to be as close as possible.'

"Um... are you okay?" Auel asked, looking utterly confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." Cagalli said as she turned and faced him.

"Ya... Stella finding love... haha..." Auel joked.

"Hey! Maybe she did find love in my brother. Maybe it is genuine! All the more reason why we need to save her!" Cagalli ranted.

"Alright. Ya ya... Hopefully we find that ship soon." Auel said. Cagalli huffed and turned away, tears continually falling down her cheek as no one looked to notice her sadness.

* * *

Captain Talia Gladys walked on board the Minerva's bridge, her crewman looking at her as she did.

"Well Captain, what was on that disk?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur... never mind... not right now. What's our current heading?" She asked as Arthur silenced himself and looked to get a little sad as the Captain found her way to her seat.

"We're going back the way we came. We'll arrive at the Adriatic Coast in a couple of minutes." Malik said.

"Ma'am..." Bart said. "We're detecting that ORB fleet still holding position in exactly the same spot it was in before, and it looks as if they've powered up their weapons. No mobile suits have been launched from any of their ships though, and I'm not detecting anything in the air besides MVF-M11C Murasame Reconnaissance Type mobile suits." Bart informed.

"Shall be go to condition red? Captain?" Arthur seemed to freak out. Talia raised her hand at him and then put her hand on her chin.

"So... It seems as if they may want it back." She said to herself. 'I still don't know what I'm going to do... this sure is a predicament...' Talia thought to herself.

"Captain we're entering visual range of the ORB fleet." Meyrin reported as one of the Minerva's screens showed the Takemikazuchi and other vessels evenly spread out. "We're receiving a message from their carrier." Meyrin informed.

'And they've spread out so that even if we decide to fire the Tannhauser most of their forces will still make it out alive. However, with the lack of mobile suits out there... I'm guessing their not going to just open fire on us.' Talia thought. "What is it? Oh, and cut thrust by half Malik." She ordered her communications officer and helmsmen. Meyrin nodded before pressing a couple of buttons on her control panel before bringing up an image of Captain Todaka.

"Zaft vessel Minerva. It has come to our attention that one of your pilots has stolen a data disk that was intended to be delivered to Lady Cagalli Yula Attha, Chief Representative of the ORB Union. It has also come to this vessel's attention that you may or may not posses data on the Earth Alliance's Extendeds project, specifically the data needed to counteract the phrase known as the 'Block Word'. We request that you hand over the data disk to us and that you also give us the information on the Alliance's Extendeds project immediately. Failure to do so will result in the destruction of your vessel." Todaka announced. Arthur turned to his Captain.

"But can't we just turn around and head the other direction?" The Executive Officer asked.

"Arthur... I don't think." Talia began to say.

"Even if you turn away you won't get away. The Archangel is headed for us right at this moment and following it is the machine that Alliance used to level several cities that we have captured and taken." Todaka said. Bart then added something to the conversation.

"He's correct. Two large heat sources detected heading for us from behind. Identified as LCAM-01XA Archangel as well as the mobile suit/mobile armor that was trying to attack Zagreb. They both seem to be coming in fast. We don't have much time until they intercept us." The radar operator added. The camera cuts to show Talia Gladys with an incredibly nervous look on her face as she realized that she couldn't run.

'What do we do? We're surrounded. Try to go forward? That fleet with crush us? Try to turn around? We'll be stopped in our tracks by that... 'thing' and the Archangel. However... even if I give up that information... what will happen once I get back to base? I'll have to tell them of what was on that disk an I'll have to tell them that I was forced to give it up when I could potentially 'break though them'... I'm in serious trouble... wait... what if...? Okay... it's worth a try... But even then... my crew... it's worth a try...' Talia thought to herself.

"Captain?" Arthur asked, looking at the sweating women.

"Captain Todaka, the Minerva requests one hour of isolation while we decide our next move. During this time we shall not either launch the Impulse gundam or power up any of our weapons. In addition to this, our ship will land somewhere on the shore and will cut it's engines for that hour. However during this time we request to be left alone." Talia asked. Todaka raised an eyebrow and then looked her in the eye.

"Very well. Your offer is acceptable. I will try to ensure that no ORB mobile suit nor ship attacks the Minerva during this one hour however if Lady Cagalli says otherwise then there's nothing I can do. However, I hope she will be reasonable. You now have your one hour." Todaka said as the line was cut.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur... just calm down. Malik, set us down on that flat surface over there and cut our engines." Talia said as the helmsmen began to navigate the Minerva to it's destination. Outside the massive vessel landed on the ground and the blue light coming from it's engines faded as it's two main wings folded in. Captain Gladys then picked up her phone. "All hands this is your Captain. I am now ordering every crew member aboard the Minerva to head to their own quarters and stay there until further notice. In addition to this I am ordering you to turn on your computers and prepare to receive a ship wide message from your terminal. That is all, Gladys out." She said as she got up and walked towards the elevator, her bridge crew looking befuddled. "Well, did I not just give you all a direct order?" She asked.

"Um... yes ma'am!" Arthur said as he and the rest of the bridge crew followed her off of the bridge.

* * *

Every crew member of the Zaft battle ship Minerva sat impatiently in front of their computers as they waited for what would happen next. Suddenly, the intercom turned on and everyone heard the voice of their Captain address them once more.

"All hands, this is your Captain again. As you all know we just fought the massive monster the Earth Alliance just deployed in Eurasia that has killed many innocent people in cold blood and has dealt billions... or even trillions of dollars of damage to a number of cities. However, the machine's pilot surrendered. When he did, Shinn was able to take a disk with some data from the pilot and bring it here. That disk was supposedly intended for the eyes of Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. I am going to broadcast the video that is on this disk on every computer monitor on board the Minerva. At the same time I am ordering each and every one of you to report the ships hanger bay right after the video comes to an end for a ship wide discussion. That is all." Her voice echoed throughout the advanced war vessel as tiny discussions broke out among the crew members of the Minerva. In his quarters Shinn looked rather surprised.

"What? She's doing this? What is she thinking?" Shinn asked himself as his computer began to show an image of Oscar Durandal as the video started.

"Greetings Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB, I am Oscar Durandal, the little brother of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. I am also called Neo Roanoke... and I have something important to tell you this day... Something very important..." Oscar said. Everyone sat on the edge of their seat as they began to listen to the words of the man who claimed to be the brother of the Chairman of the Supreme Council of PLANT...

* * *

The Archangel closed in on the idling Minerva. On the bridge you could see Captain Murrue Ramius sitting from her seat as Cagalli walked onto the bridge.

"What are they doing? Why are they just sitting there like that?" The blonde Princess asked.

"We received a message from the Takemikazuchi a couple of minutes ago. Apparently the Minerva has requested that we allow it one hour to decide what it's next move is. Captain Todaka agreed to this. It's been fifteen minutes since then." The Captain of the Archangel said.

"Hmm... so forty five minutes? And then what?" Cagalli asked.

"We'll probably ask them what they intend to do. Hopefully things don't take a turn for the worse." Murrue answered.

"Yes, let's hope things don't take a turn for the worse. However, if they do... well... hopefully they won't." Andrew Waltfeld said.

"Neumann, carefully land the Archangel. I want us no closer than eight hundred meters from the Minerva." Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Neumann responded as he began to fiddle with the Archangel's controls.

"Captain, are you sure thats..." Cagalli tried to say, looking over Murrue's shoulder and putting her right hand on the captain's headrest.

"I trust Captain Gladys to not make any sudden moves, Cagalli." Murrue responded as the Archangel landed on the ground some distance away from the Minerva, the ORB fleet sitting out on the water a couple of kilometers away from the ships.

* * *

The crew of the Minerva had gathered in the massive hanger bay of the gray and red vessel, and were gathered up in a large ball as they waited for their Captain to appear and tell them what all this was about. However, as they waited for their commanding officer to address them, they chatted amongst each other.

"Gee... what the hell... was that video?"

"My god! Is the Chairman really like that?"

"My mind has been completely blown. Just... wow."

"A little brother? I didn't know the Chairman had one. But then again, there are some aspects of his younger life that he fails to talk about often."

"I wonder if what this... Oscar man said was actually true."

"If it is... then we're in trouble. That whole Destiny Plan nonsense doesn't sound too good to me."

"Indeed. I mean, I'm a coordinator, you're a coordinator, but that's because either are parents were coordinators or they chose to have us modified. He wants to take away that choice."

"And even worse, perhaps what Oscar said about what might happen to the pregnant girl who has that operation done... wow... that's sick."

"Are you guys so sure that man was the Chairman's brother? I mean..."

"He looked and sounded a lot like Chairman Gilbert Durandal. Like so much so that I doubt it would be fake."

"Ya, he seemed to be the real thing for sure."

"What's really got me interested is why he wanted ORB to stop him."

"Well look at that girl that leads the country. Sure she may not be there right now but when she was in charge for those two years that country recovered at a quick rate. In addition, she seems rather nice."

As the crew chatted Captain Gladys could be seen walking around the side of the crowd towards one of the platforms that was usually used to take somebody up into a mobile suits cockpit. Crewmen who did notice their Captain stopped their talking immediately and saluted her. The one soldier white suited soldier on the Minerva reached the platform and pressed a button, causing it to rise and taking her above the rest of the crew as she began her announcement.

"Quiet... QUIET!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Alright... that did it. Now... I'm guessing that each and every one of you are probably shocked beyond belief after you finished watching that video. I'll tell you right now I was just as shocked. Now, when I finished watching Oscar expose the Destiny Plan I felt my world go upside down. I am going to say this right now: I do not agree with the Destiny Plan. We, as soldiers of Zaft are supposed to stand for the principles of freedom and justice. This plan is, from what I understood, the anti-thesis of both of those things. To me, the Destiny Plan is absolutely disgusting. Therefore, as a soldier of Zaft, I feel that I may no longer be standing for the things I believe in anymore. Yes, I believe this Oscar Durandal man. From what he said, he seems to be telling the truth. Now, the reason I have called you down here is because our ship is stuck in a rut right now. As you should be aware, that information was meant for the eyes of the Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha.

However, she did not receive it, but she knows of the disk's existence. Our ship is currently landed somewhere on the coast of the Adriatic Sea. I ordered this to happen because sitting just ahead of us, blocking our only pathway, is that ORB carrier we fought in the Dardanelles, the Takemikazuchi as its called, in addition to the rest of the ORB navel vessels that survived that battle. I went onto the bridge before coming here and checked the radar. To my 'delight', I found that the Archangel, as well as that massive mobile suit that surrendered to them, is blocking our path to the rear inland." She said as the crew began to gossip to themselves again, trying to be quiet.

"Oh my..."

"What are we going to do?"

"ENOUGH!" Talia yelled. "I'm very stressed as you can all see, and stressed is how you all should be right now too, because our ship has no where to run right now and I GUARANTEE you right now that if we try to engage and break through the ORB forces blocking our path from either direction we will have mobile suits numbering in the triple digits coming after us we will not live to tell the tale, and neither will our ship. Now, they have requested that we hand over the disk to them. They have also requested that we give them the information of the Extendeds that we acquired a couple of weeks ago. I asked them if the Minerva could have an hour to decide it's next move, and ORB agreed. We currently have twenty minutes left as it stands, I need to be quick. I fully intend to give the ORB forces what they want.

I am not stupid enough to engage in a battle that I know for a fact I will lose. However, at the same time, I feel that I... as a Captain and as a soldier, have just lost my trust for Zaft, considering how many people in this military organization are outspoken supporters of Gilbert Durandal. Whether or not they know of the Destiny Plan is unknown, but I do know that a lot of people work for Zaft and are fighting for something which I do not believe in. I also know that one way or another I will have to tell Fleet Command Headquarters about both the information disk and the Extended data that we will be giving to the ORB forces. I know that if I am forced to do this, I will probably somehow lose my position as Captain of the Minerva at the very least and you guys will suffer for it as well. Now... with that in mind... I have to ask you all something, as the people who man the vessel known as the Minerva, do you want to continue staying with Zaft, or would you rather just outright defect and join forces with the ORB fleet and help them crush the Chairman's twisted ambitions?

I know I found Athrun Zala to be a pain while he was aboard, and I know some of you simply branded him as a traitor, but now I emphasize with him... kind of. With him he defected because he didn't understand fully what he was fighting for, and with me, I know right now that I'm not fighting for what I believe in and therefore I am going to stop it. However, I am only the Captain, and if you all decide that you want to stay with Zaft, then mutiny me right here and now for my treason." Talia finished her speech. The entire hanger bay was then filled with a dull and eerie silence as everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say. "I see the... then I guess I'll take that as a no..." Talia tried to say as she reached for her hat. However, at the same time, Arthur stepped forward.

"Captain... I've worked under you for some time... and I've grown to know you. However, I also think that I've also grown to know this ship and its crew. So with that fact in mind, I think its my duty right now to tell you that we as a ship do accept your proposal to defect." The Executive Officer said. A smile seemed to creep onto the Captain's face.

"YA!"

"LET'S CRUSH THAT TWISTED PLAN!"

"LET'S DO IT!" The hanger bay erupted with all sorts of positive shouting. It seemed that the crew of the Minerva agreed to defect from Zaft after hearing what they had just heard. The smile that had crept onto Captain Talia Gladys' face bloomed. Shinn seemed to be smiling too when he heard this.

'Now I might be able to fight Athrun and defeat him, rather than fight alongside him and be forced to take orders from the bastard.' He thought.

* * *

The crew had returned to their stations and the Captain and the bridge crew sat in their seats on the bridge until the hour was up, which seemed like an eternity.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the Archangel." Meyrin reported.

"Put it through." Talia ordered in a stern tone. In short time an image of Murrue Ramius appeared on the screen.

"Has the Minerva decided what it is going to do next?" The Captain of the Archangel asked.

"Yes, we have. We will give you the requested pieces of data. However I request that several key members of both vessels meet in the field between the ships to perform the exchange, without mobile suits or weaponry." Talia said. Murrue looked at her for a second before responding.

"Very well then. Meet us in the field between our ships." She said as the line was cut.

"Arthur, call Shinn to the hanger bay. We're going." The Captain said as she got up out of her chair and walked towards the exit of the bridge.

* * *

In the middle of the dirt between the Archangel and Minerva two vehicles approached each other, one from each ship. Inside the Minerva's vehicle was Captain Talia Gladys, Executive Officer Arthur Trine, and Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Impulse gundam. Inside the Archangel's vehicle was Captain Murrue Ramius, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, and Kira Yamato. The six people approached each other, Talia carrying some data chips in her hand.

"Here... here they are." The women in the white and black suit with an image of an hourglass on her shoulder and hat said as she handed the data over to the Princess of ORB.

"I thank you for his. Now, we'll be able to help Stella." Cagalli said. Shinn looked as if he was going to say something but was interrupted when Talia began to speak again.

"Oh, and one more thing, Princess. This may seem come as a joke, but be certain that I am serious. Due to the circumstances that have come up, and due to the data that is present on that disk, the vessel known as the Minerva informs you that it wishes to defect to the ORB Union and serve under Lady Cagalli in her conflict. I hope you accept our sincerity in allowing us to join your faction." Talia said as she bowed before the literally stunned blonde Princess, Arthur also bowing when he got the message and Shinn reluctantly bowing.

"The... Minerva's... defecting...? You wish to serve... ORB... and me?" Cagalli asked in a stunned tone, a look of pure awe on her face.

* * *

Author's Note:

I went into this chapter knowing full well that some people may like where the story is headed and some may hate it. However, you have to realize that there's two branching plots, and this is just the first. I hope you liked this phase, and I hope you realize that this was the direction I plotted the story to go in from the very beginning, so yes it is according to plan.

Addressing Reviews:

Shadow wolf wrote: An interesting start... Hopefully there will be more enemies to fight other than Durandal. But wait, if Oscar is Neo, then what happened to Mu? And does the disc show Djibril's plan and the Destiny Plan?

Response: Can I slap you in the face? Seriously? Please? (jk) Mwu La Flaga is dead according to this fic. What happened at the end of cannon GS? He got hit by the positron cannon from the Dominion in order to save the Archangel and perished (do you know how powerful a positron cannon is supposed to be? It's anti-matter!). Although I liked him his death meant something. It meant that he would defend the Archangel and Murrue until the bitter end. His survival into GSD was utter nonsense and just plain stupid because a lot of GSD fans don't realize that in gundam people have a tendancy to die and bad things happen (look at the end of Zeta gundam, which is considered the best gundam series by a lot of... how can i say this... the expert gundam community that has seen it all and not just Wing/Seed/00 and then declared them to be the best anime ever), even if they're on the good side and you know them well. Okay?

Nightmarefire wrote: Well this is pretty good so far I liked the scene with Kira and Shinn. Er Mu is dead permanitly in this one right. So is this the Lighter Path or the Darker one

Response: This is the lighter path. Also, since you recognized Mwu as dead, I give you a cookie! (Gives cookie =D)


	3. Phase 33: Logos Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

The Princess of the ORB Union, Cagalli Yula Attha, as well as he brother, Kira Yamato, and the Captain of the Archangel, Murrue Ramius all stood with their eyes wide open speechless as they saw the three Zaft soldiers bowing before the blonde.

"I know this may come as a complete surprise, but I think that after you find out what is on the disk that was meant for your eyes, you will understand." Talia said with her head leaning down.

"I... I... I guess I have to find out what exactly is on this disk. Well then, Captain Talia Gladys, your first order is to head back to your vessel and wait until further instruction is given." The Princess responded. Talia, Arthur, and Shinn each stood up straight, and looked at her.

"We will. Thank you." Captain Gladys responded as she turned around and prepared to head back towards the vehicle that her and her other crew members took from their ship to get there.

"Wait!" Shinn said, all eyes fixing on him. "That stuff... about Stella. Please... promise me you'll do what you can to save her! I was the one who said 'die' to her when we were fighting at the Dardanelles, and because of that her body began to undergo a terrible process that, according to what we know, would eventually lead to her death... I feel guilty about that. Please make sure she survives." Shinn said.

"Shinn... rest assured the first thing I will do when I get back to the Archangel is to give our doctor the information on her and her kind and tell him to cure her. Earlier today she fainted..." Cagalli said, her voice weakening as she finished her sentence. Shinn looked surprised however he turned his attention towards the next person who decided to speak, Kira.

"Shinn..." The brunette looked the black haired boy directly in the eye. "You have no idea how much Stella means to us... or to me. I will promise you this right now: Stella is not going to die. You're not the only one who is concerned about her, understand?" Kira asked. The red eyed boy looked Kira right in the eyes.

'Are you sure you're not going to make another idiotic mistake like what you made with my family? HUH? CAN YOU?' Shinn thought before he remembered what Talia had told him earlier in the day. Ironically the blonde haired captain was looking at her ace pilot with expectant eyes. Sighing, the pilot of the Impulse responded after a couple of seconds. "Thank you, Kira. Thank you for letting me get that off of my chest." Shinn said.

'Good... it would have been disastrous if he lost himself there...' Talia thought as the three Minerva officers got into their vehicle as the other three did, the two groups heading back to their vessels.

* * *

"I wonder what would be on that disk to make it so important that the Minerva would want to defect to ORB?" Murrue asked as ORB forces vehicle headed back to the ship.

"I don't know for sure however something tells me it will be pivotal to the outcome of the war... especially if it was meant for Cagalli. People don't insist that stuff like this needs to be seen by a Head of State unless it's big." Kira said.

"I agree, Kira. Do... do you think we were right about our thoughts on Chairman Durandal earlier? I mean... if it was something about the Earth Forces planning something it's more than likely that Captain Gladys would just give us a copy of the data and then head to Gibraltar at maximum speed. However since they've outright switched sides something tells me this has to do with the Chairman and with Zaft itself." Murrue said.

"Dammit! I hate the fact that we're still stuck here. If this is as serious as Captain Gladys is suggesting... then we've got to get out of this area as soon as possible and head back to ORB. But even then they have that wall there... GAH!" Cagalli raged.

"Calm down, Cagalli." Kira said as he reached over to her from the back seat of the vehicle.

"I can't Kira! I'm a Lioness! I'm supposed to be strong in fierce! Instead I'm contained!" Cagalli said, sweat forming on her brow. 'I don't want to have to do what I think I might have to... but... desperate times...' Cagalli thought, looking at the disk.

"Hey, I wonder what that pilot meant when he talked about Stella. I guess the doctor will decipher that all out and tell us... huh..." Murrue sighed as she steered the larger jeep-like vehicle (A/N: Not the one used on the Aquashuttle. This is bigger.) around a rock and closed in on the Archangel.

"We don't need to, Auel told me, and it's bad." Cagalli said, lowering her head.

"Huh? What is it, Cagalli?" Kira asked his sister, his heart rate increasing a little. 'Does it mean Stella might die? Damn... I just promised Shinn that Stella would be okay... and now...' He thought.

"He said that people like him and Stella have something called a 'Block Word' and that its used to keep them in control. However when it's used they need to be treated for it. If that doesn't happen then they will die after a while..." Cagalli said. "However, we now have this data on them... and because of that, Stella will probably be okay... hopefully..." Cagalli said in an angry tone as she slammed her fist. As the vehicle arrived in the Archangel the three of them got out as Murrue parked it. "Miss Murrue please head to the bridge and inform the Takemikazuchi to cancel all alerts and take themselves out of combat status. Also inform them that the Minerva has declared their defection to our side." Cagalli ordered.

"Yes Lady Cagalli." Murrue said as she saluted the Princess and made her way to the bridge.

"Let's go Kira. Lets see how Stella's doing." The twins said as they walked towards one of the elevators and got inside it. Cagalli pressed a button and then leaned against a wall, looking sad.

"Cagalli... what's wrong?" Kira asked his blonde sister.

"Kira... it's nothing." She lied, holding back a potential tear. She knew that she was strong enough to not cry like in front of Kira and expose herself as being generally upset.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled?" Kira said.

"YES I'M FINE! KIRA DROP IT!" The Princess of ORB yelled, her voice filling the elevator as Kira stepped back and looked into her red and angry face.

"Alright... I'll leave you alone." Kira said, calming her down. 'What's wrong, Cagalli?' Kira thought as the door opened and Cagalli quickly walked out of it leaving Kira behind her to catch up as she headed for the Archangel's sick bay. 'Something's bothering her... she never yells at me like that unless she's generally mad with me. So what have I done?' Kira thought. Before too long the twins had made their way to the sick bay. There they saw Auel sitting quietly on one of the beds and Stella sleeping like a baby on another one of the beds with some instruments around her as the doctor approached the Princess.

"Here you are. We managed to get the data you need to help Stella." Cagalli said as she gave the doctor the disks.

"Ah, good. I'll get at these right away. There's no telling how much time she had left." The doctor said as he quickly walked over to his computer and inserted one of the disks. Scanning the information on the disk he then turned to Auel. "You said it was called the Block Word, right? That's what causing her illness?" He asked the light blue haired boy who looked up.

"Ya, that's it. However there's three treatment methods from what I know of. The most commonly used one takes place just after the word's been used to prevent the same thing that's happening to Stella to happen to us, but the Block Word is still there. The second one will cure Stella of her illness and remove her conditioning, so she won't be affected by it anymore. The third one will just remove the conditioning, but it can only be used if we haven't been affected by our word. Use the second one on Stella and the third one on me... I don't want to have to end up losing myself every time someone says that damn word... like when I went after you guys before and Stella used it... sorry for trying to kill you all but it's obey your orders... or suffer the consequences." Auel informed.

"How barbaric... they forced you guys to do such terrible things..." Kira said as the doctor began to scan the contents of each disk at a quick pace, looking for the data specific to the treatment that Stella needed to live. The sleeping girl kept quiet and you could barely feel her presence.

'We need to get this girl cured first... dammit... where is it...' The doctor thought.

"We were trained in an environment that taught us the meaning of pain and discipline! Every day... we fought each other... over and over... sometimes just with our fists... and sometimes with... things that could do a lot more damage. Over time I eventually began to like what I was doing... I enjoyed killing others... I guess that's why I was selected to man that machine!" Auel said.

"What? How can you say that? You liked killing people? HOW COULD YOU?" Kira asked, raising his voice. Auel grinned at the Ultimate Coordinator.

"Because I was taught to kill! Born and trained to kill! So was Stella! On the inside! Me and her! We're born death machines! Meant only for the destruction of others! That's how we were designed! That's why I was laughing the entire time while I was destroying that city! Laughing my head off!" Auel ranted as he laughed. Kira grinned and looked the male Extended in the eyes.

"Just because you were born to kill doesn't mean you have to! You shouldn't allow yourself to be defined by how someone else tells you to be! Especially now that you don't have to listen to the Earth Alliance anymore." Kira said. Auel straightened out and stopped laughing.

"Ya ya, whatever. I'm on your guy's side now, considering the chances of me going back to the EA and not getting instantly killed are nill. However that doesn't meant I won't be laughing anytime I kill someone on the battlefield like the maniac I am!" Auel said as Kira groaned.

"Alright enough you guys!" The doctor said, diverting all attention to himself. "I've figured out how to cure this girl. However, at the same time... it would be nice if I didn't have the Prince and our guest throwing words at each other. Now, it will take some time to perform the procedure and I'm going to need some time to concentrate. Please tell Captain Ramius to not have the ship engage in some random battle or have us make hasty evasive manoeuvres if it's possible. I want all of you out of here while me and the nurse handle perform the procedure." He turns to Auel. "We have what is necessary to perform both procedures on the ship however the main problem is haven't concocted the drugs were going to need to administer to you guys, but we do have the ingredients... damn Earth Alliance scientists... making complex and twisted drugs out of the usual stuff that's in ever cabinet belonging to a wartime doctor who's worth his salt." He then turns to Kira. "Prince Kira, I suggest you stay aboard the ship for the time being, or at least you'll know when the time that you are needed is approaching." The doctor said.

"What? The time that I'm needed?" Kira asked.

"Why the hell is he needed to cure Stella?" Auel asked.

"So what exactly are you going to need to do to Stella anyway?" Cagalli asked. The doctor sighed before looking at the inquisitive teens.

"One at a time. Princess what I need to do to cure Stella is a simple matter of mixing the right ingredients and administering them to her. I'm going to need Kira because apparently according to the information on the disk, since Stella is a girl and the treatments are different depending on which one is being performed and the gender of the patient, Stella will supposedly wake up and then be in a 'shocked but cured' state, and will seek out someone who she has a strong attachment to. However apparently someone who she is in a romantic relationship works best, and that is why we need Kira. If she doesn't have someone at her side... the effects could be catastrophic for her..." The doctor warned. "As for you..." He turned to Auel again. "You'll be treated directly after her."

"HAHA! Ya... like that's going to work. I'm still not buying the whole idea that an airhead who half the time is caught trying to mess around with the mechanical stuff on whatever ship were on could possibly fall in love... with this guy." Auel laughed.

"Would you just stop it! You don't get it, do you?" Kira said, a tear falling from his eye. "If you can't grasp the idea that she's a person who's able to experience feelings of joy and wonder then maybe you should pay attention to her more rather than laughing your head off!" Kira ranted. The camera cuts to show a sad looking Cagalli as she hears that Kira loves Stella directly from the Ultimate Coordinator's mouth.

"OUT! NOW! OUT! ARGUE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" The doctor nearly exploded. 'Dammit! Those kids! And to think that they, or at least Kira and Cagalli, posses SEED mode? The powers of that are amazing! But still... such immaturity at times!' The doctor thought. Cagalli raised her head.

"Yes you guys, out. Stella's not going to get any better if you two keep arguing." She explained before turning and walking towards the door, and turning back and facing the two boys who were walking towards her. "How about we just see what happens to Stella if Kira tries to comfort her later. We'll see what happens then. If it does work and Stella's fine, then it's proof that they are indeed in love. If that happens..." She walked up to Auel and starred him right in the face, the male Extended seeing a hint of tears forming in her eyes as she stuck her right hand at him and pointed her index finger in his face right at his nose. "SHUT UP AND STOP INSULTING MY BROTHER!" Cagalli said in an incredibly angry and serious tone as Auel moved his head back to avoid getting poked in the eye.

"But..." Auel said.

"No buts! Thats an order from me, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha! I'm the boss around here and unless you want to be left in the middle of nowhere you will listen to me!" Cagalli ranted.

"Whoa... Okay there... um... sorry. Please don't just leave me... I'll stop... if Stella is cured when she sees him." Auel said as he turned to Kira.

"Whatever. Now both of you follow me. I want to see what the hell is on this and why the hell the Minerva chose to defect because of this. After all, if this Neo character went to so much trouble to have you bring it to me then I guess you have the right to see what is on it." Cagalli said as she held up the disk. "Sorry, doctor." She said as the three of them left the room, Kira and Auel both being quiet. 'Dammit. This punk is worse than Shinn! SHINN! I didn't even know it was possible to be more of a brat than Shinn Asuka of all people! Then... again Shinn has his own issues and demons that he needs to solve. I wonder what he's actually like when you truly get past that rough and tortured exterior of his and get to see his soft and well hidden core that people like him are known to have... I know I saw it when we were with Stella on that beach... but that was with Stella. I wonder what he's like when he's chosen to willingly talk to someone alone and isolated where he can express his true feelings and not just state his own experiences, unlike what happened in Diocula. Maybe I might want to see if one day I can... what am I SAYING?' Cagalli thought to herself as her cheeks became slightly red and she didn't need a mirror to realize she was blushing. 'Whatever... let's just hope he proves useful... the brat.' The three of them continued down the Archangel's halls.

* * *

Athrun's room in the hospital in Aprilius One:

The four pilots had gathered and were chatting amongst one another. It seemed as if they had grown closer to one another in such a short amount of time.

"So Athrun they say you won't have that much time until you're all good to go, eh?" Luna said with enthusiasm.

"Ya. It should just be a couple of days... a week at most." Athrun replied, looking at his damaged leg. "Although my leg did take a bigger hit than my arm."

"At least you didn't outright lose any of your limbs. Be thankful for that." Heine replied.

"Hey, even if you did, and I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't it be better to lose a leg than an arm? Lose an arm? You can't right or pilot anything. Lose a leg? Not as bad. It's still be but the prosthetic makes up for it far more than one for an arm ever will." Rey added.

"You have a good point, Rey. A... piloting... I wonder what I'll be assigned now..." Athrun turned his head up and faced the roof.

"I wouldn't worry to much. You'll probably get something that is at least equal to the Saviour, considering your record." Rey said.

"Ah... guys..." Athrun said.

"No he's right. You saved Sextilis and you've proved yourself to be a pilot worthy of only a top of the line machine, Athrun." Heine complimented.

"Not just me, but you guys too. You all helped save the PLANTs, and you've all proven yourselves to be incredibly capable pilots. I can't take all the credit... that's unjust." The Red Knight said.

"Thanks Athrun. I just wonder what our next assignment is going to be. I wonder when we're going to head back to the Minerva. I want to chat with Meyrin again." Luna said.

"You really do love your sister, don't you, Lunamaria?" Heine asked, turning to Luna, who was now closest to the door.

"Ya, I do. Me and Meyrin have a sisterly bond. May not show itself all the time but it's there. We gossip amongst one another all the time... hehe." The short haired female said.

"Well it shouldn't be too long before we head back. Once Athrun's all healed I expect we'll be sent out as a group back to the ship all rested and ready to go. Although one thing does worry me greatly..." Rey said as the rest of the group focused in on him. However, Luna grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hey, do you guys hear that? Sounds like... high heals...? Someone's headed this way." She said as the sound of footsteps grew louder until eventually a certain pink haired girl walked into the room, a certain metal ball following her.

"HARO! HARO! LACUS! HARO! ATHRUN! GET WELL SOON! HARO!" The pink floating robot said as it spazed out in the air.

"Lacus? Ugh... what are you doing here?" Athrun said, looking at his smiling fiance who closed in on his bed and kissed him on the forehead, the ring on her finger sparkling.

"I came here to visit Athrun for a little bit, and to tell you all that I heard the Chairman say he was going to make an important announcement soon." Lacus said.

"An important announcement? About what?" Lunamaria asked.

"Probably about the atrocity that just took place in Eurasia where the Earth Alliance unleashed a massive mobile suit on a couple of cities and brutally killed millions. The Minerva was sent to stop it, however. I'm just worried about what happened to our ship. That thing was a monster." Rey said. Everyone nodded.

"Those... animals..." Athrun said, slamming his good right fist. "How could they!"

"I know it's terrible! I mean.. they're just... evil!" Lacus said.

"Well hopefully the Chairman has some news for us about the efforts of Zaft around the Earthsphere." Rey said. Athrun slammed his fist again.

"That's it... guys... I've had it with all this mindless killing. My family... mother and father died because of pointless wars and violent ideological conflicts... I've had enough. I, Athrun Zala, now swear that I will do everything in my power to end these pointless conflicts! Who's with me! Who's tired of these bloody battles! Whose tired of the Earth Alliance starting war after war and killing their own people?" Athrun asked.

"I am!" The rest of the people in the room said.

"Yes... let's do it. Let's finally bring this to an end." Lacus said.

"I'm down with that." Lunamaria said.

"Although it will be difficult." Rey said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Rey. We'll do it! We'll overcome every obstacle that's thrown at us!" Heine said with vigour.

"Thanks... good to see you guys are with me..." Athrun said, smiling. 'I need to speak to the Chairman...'

* * *

Cagalli, Murrue, Auel, and Kira had just finished watching the video that was on Neo's disk. Needless to say, they were all horrified.

"What? But... how? That's just... beyond horrific!" Cagalli protested.

"I can't believe it. That man... wants to force the Ultimate Coordinator modification onto every human being? How disgusting!" Kira said.

"Well then... I think we were right about Durandal all along. It doesn't matter whether or not he was the man who ordered the drop of Junius Seven onto Earth, but needless to say, if he's going to try to pull this thing off... then one way or another it has certainly helped him." Murrue said. The camera shifts to show a greatly disturbed Auel Neider who looked to be in a state of incredible emotional shock, due to Neo's little bit about him in the video.

"I... I... Neo... you told me to..." Auel said as everyone turned to look at Auel, who's head was filled with the words of Neo Roanoke giving him his last true order.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Cagalli asked, turning to the short blue haired boy.

"I... I... Princess Cagalli Yula Attha... Neo Roanoke... err... Oscar Durandal was like a father to me in a sense, as he was to Stella while she was still with our group, Phantom Pain. Always guiding us... always directing us in the right direction, and even though we were meant to kill he didn't treat us like living weapons... the same could not be said for other Extendeds..." Auel said.

"Get to the point already!" Cagalli raised her voice and clenched her fists. 'Whatever this brat has proven himself to be just a brat ever since he's gotten on board the ship!' Cagalli though.

"I KNOW I'VE ACTED LIKE A TERRIBLE PERSON EVER SINCE I'VE GOTTEN ON THIS SHIP! However if Neo has ordered me to give you that information then he probably meant for me to help you out! If that's the case... then so be it! I've no place left in the Earth Alliance now!" The youngest person in the room said. Cagalli looked the child who had just recently destroyed a number of cities right in the eye. Yes, he was a joker at time, but right now... he seemed sincere. That, and where else would they put him? In the brig to rot? No thanks.

"I see. I understand then. If you want to help us then so be it. I as Chief Representative of the ORB Union officially grant you the title of Crewman Third class. However keep in mind you will not formally receive your uniform until we get back to ORB... even though this fleet is well stocked I don't think anyone anticipated the large influx of people we would be gaining. Now, as to what you will be piloting... I'll have the mechanics look at the Destroy, provided Kira does not want to pilot it." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, I refuse to pilot that beast." The blonde haired girl looked at her twin. "I'm sorry, but something like that is just not meant for me. Although I am a soldier I have never fought for the purposes of destruction, and therefore I am incompatible with that machine. I fight to protect." Kira said.

"Fine then... I understand what you mean, brother." She turned to Auel. "We'll probably have that machine fixed soon, Auel. Even though it disgusts me something tells me it may prove to be exceedingly useful in our trip back to ORB... speaking of which..." Cagalli turned to Kira. "Kira, please show Auel to his room." Kira nodded before taking Auel with him out of Murrue's office. "Captain Ramius, I want you to have this data broadcasted across our entire fleet baring the Minerva... something tells me Captain Gladys has already done that if her crew did not mutiny her. Then I want you, me and the commanding officers of the Minerva to meet on the Takemikazuchi to discuss our next move. Kira will stay here, as will Auel, since Stella is undergoing her treatment as you are well aware. We need to act... soon, or else this will get out of hand. One way or another we are leaving the Mediterranean Sea as soon as possible and come hell or high water we are getting back to ORB so I can ring the necks of Yuna and Yanata Seiran and take control of MY NATION and set MY PEOPLE free. Make a note as Captain of the Archangel, that I, Cagalli Yula Attha henceforth swear to do everything in my power to prevent the Destiny Plan from coming to completion!" Cagalli said, nearly yelling as she got more pent up just speaking.

"Yes, your Majesty! Right way!" Murrue got up and saluted the Princess, Cagalli saluting back.

"Miss Murrue... thank you... for everything you've done... as Captain of the Archangel and as a friend to me and Kira." Cagalli said.

"No, thank you, Cagalli. Thank you for standing up for what you believe in. Thank you trying to do what you can to save your people even though you're all the way out here... you're a true ruler." Murrue replied as the Princess left the room, smiling, as Murrue went to work doing what she needed to do.

* * *

"Why did you refuse to pilot the Destroy when your sister kind of asked you in there? I mean, considering how hard of a time I had dealing with you in the past when you were piloting that black machine... you would be invincible in the Destroy!" Auel said to Kira, who turned to look at him while they were walking down the hall.

"Because like I said, I fight to protect, not destroy. That thing is meant for the pure destruction of anything that opposes it, and even though your Neo told you to use it to destroy the Destiny Plan I still refuse..." Kira said.

"Okay... I don't get it... but seeing as you're Mr. Sophisticated I'll believe you." Auel said, earning a glare from Kira. "What was that all about you being a special one of a kind person. Ultimate Coordinator or some scientific jumble like that?" Auel asked. Kira sighed.

"Do you really need to know?" He asked.

"YES! If your sister is broadcasting it to everyone how that Chairman wants to change everyone into someone like... you... HAHAHA... then I need to know!" Auel said.

"Okay fine then. Short story: I'm genetically enhanced beyond the abilities of any other human being who has ever existed, period. You know how I said that you need to chose who you want to be rather than being a mad man who laughs as he kills people because he was created to kill? Well, you argued with the one person who would outright refute your argument by using their own life as an example! You're not defined by your abilities nor what has been done to you by other people alone! You define yourself! You! Not some twisted Alliance psychotic scientist! It's your life you're living! Not the one that someone else chose for you! Not anymore!" Kira ranted. Auel was shocked by this, but at the same time...

"Okay I've heard this 'you're free now' line a million times already! Do you actually have something else to say?" Auel asked.

"Yes, I do. And it is that you're going to be sharing my room with me in the other bed that's inside it. Just like how Stella share Cagalli's room!" Kira announced.

"Okay. Let me guess you might think I'm an Alliance spy! HAHAHAHA! Wow you keep messing things up!" Auel said.

"Laugh all you want but it's a perfectly justifiable position." Kira said as the two of them continued onwards. 'Well no... I genuinely believe you, Auel. However, I'm angry because you've insulted me and Stella's relationship, and have insulted the women I love and who you call a sister! What kind of brother figure are you? Have I ever belittled Cagalli as you belittle Stella by saying she's unable to ever find love? I've fallen in love with three people in my life, Auel. One of them was taken from me by death and the other was taken away from me because of the truth... and now while the third one is sick and dying and I'm doing what I can to make sure she ends up alright I'm told by this arrogant brat that my love is fake and that it won't help her? That me feelings won't help her? Well I'll prove you wrong, Auel.' Kira thought as the two of them continued down the Archangel's halls.

* * *

The rest of the forces populating the ORB fleet had just seen the video that was shown to them. Cagalli and Murrue walked through the halls of the Takemikazuchi. As they did several crew members saluted them as they passed by but at the same time the two females could hear the soldiers chatting about the video.

"Wow that's just sick?"

"And he trusts our Princess to stop Zaft? ORB represent!"

"Ya! When this is over and done with nobody will ever try to screw with ORB again."

"I wonder what our next course of action is? Break our way past Gibraltar?"

"That's insane! We'll be crushed."

"Not with that monster on our side. No I think we'll be fine."

Princess Cagalli and Captain Ramius continued onwards through the halls. In the hands of the Princess you could see a disk. However this disk was different from any others that had been seen so far. It was not the disk that Auel had, nor was it a disk that Captain Gladys gave to Cagalli. As the two of them pass by a window it is revealed that the Takemikazuchi and the rest of the ORB forces have moved away from the shore and out further into the sea, the Archangel and Minerva idling nearby, and the Destroy gundam sitting on the Takemikazuchi's massive upper fight deck in it's off mode.. The two of them enter the bridge to reveal Captain Todaka, Lieutenant Amagi, Captain Gladys, and Executive Officer Trine waiting for them. It looked as if the two officers from the Minerva got there just before Cagalli and Murrue, though. As the Princess walked up to the digital map of the region, she placed her hands on the screen.

"Now that everyone in this fleet knows the truth, it is time that we decide what our next move is. We need to get out of this area immediately." Cagalli said.

"What do you suggest Princess?" Talia asked.

"Aren't the only two ways out of here Suez and Gibraltar?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, that's right. Unfortunately both of those bases are heavily armed... the Earth Alliance has managed to establish a semi-stable sea route of supplies going to Suez after the last major nuclear attack on the PLANTs. Since then Zaft has been... unable to block them from rebuffing Suez. Either way we can't hope to make it through either base unscathed, even with that machine. As much as I hate to suggest we attack Gibraltar considering our new comrades were previously Zaft soldiers I have to state right now it might be easier to go through that base than Suez." Todaka said.

"No... it's not a problem. In fact I'll say right now the more Zaft is weakened the better at this point." Talia said in a tone that seemed to indicate self conflict. "But I must ask one simple question: Why would Gibraltar be an easier target considering Suez has only recently established a stable supply line?" Captain Gladys asked.

"Because that monstrosity is of Earth Alliance origin. While it is true that Gibraltar is probably a more difficult target to go after, we can't discount the possibility that the Earth Alliance has manufactured more of these things and positioned them at Suez as a defence in case Zaft decides to try to attack them again like they were planning before that nuclear assault. If we go there and find that they have some of them there to greet us, we're finished. Gibraltar however does not have this advantage, and although the Alliance said they are going to do a full on attack on it several times, they have failed to do so and because of that the Minerva can give us a more accurate read on what is potential there." Todaka said.

"Of course. I see your point, Captain Todaka." Talia responded. Cagalli could be seen fiddling around with the data disk in her hands.

"That still leaves the question as to whether or not we can actually fix that giant machine. I know Lady Cagalli has already given the all clear for someone to pilot it, however I wonder if it is even repairable." Murrue said.

"The engineers have already looked at it and scanned it's computer and specs. Yes we will be able to repair the damage it's taken with what we have. None of it's weapon systems were damaged and it's mostly cosmetic. It'll stay on the Takemikazuchi for the time being behind the bridge where it won't block the flight deck." Amagi responded.

"What about the pilot of it. How will he get to it if he's staying on the Archangel?" Arthur asked.

"Oh one of our pilots will take him over just before a battle starts. I don't think we'll be using it for anything other than major battles that we start." Murrue responded.

"We're all forgetting something critical important." Cagalli responded as everyone turned to her. "The so-called 'Lawful Wall'. Even if we managed to break through either Gibraltar or Suez under the most ideal conditions where we lose next to nothing... how the hell does any one manage to make it past that area and take us back to ORB territory?" Cagalli asked.

"I think we should think about doing that after we're out into the Atlantic Ocean. Before the Minerva departed we heard talks of a force soon to be mounted with the intention of taking out this fleet. Our time is limited. I don't think we can afford to stay here any longer." Talia warned.

"You're right, Captain Gladys. If that's the case then we need to get out of the Mediterranean, now." Cagalli responded. "And I know you've all been planning something in your heads about breaking though either Suez or Gibraltar... but I think it's time I use something that I never planned on using... it's the only way." Cagalli said when a random officer aboard the Takemikazuchi's bridge began to interrupt the Princess with an important message.

"Lady Cagalli! It's just like Oscar Durandal said! The PLANT Supreme Council Chairman is making an announcement to the world right as we speak."

"What?" Murrue said.

"You're kidding!" Arthur protested.

"I guess Oscar was right then. Pipe it throughout all our ships and put it on. I want to see what the hell he says... what he's planning. From there we'll reach our decisive decision on what to do next." Cagalli ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The officer said as he pressed some buttons on his panel and before long Gilbert Durandal appeared on the screens of all the ORB vessels.

"What? That guy? The bad guy?" Auel said from the room which he would now be sharing with Auel.

"Chairman Durandal..." Kira said in an angry tone.

* * *

Back in Aprilius One, Durandal sat in his office with his hands clasped together with a serious look on his face as a television crew filmed him.

"I would like to explain something to all of you. Allow me to explain why this war has not yet come to an end. The true reason why we once again found ourselves at war in the first place. I'm certain most of you do not know the real reasons, because it is not the policy of most nations to reveal this information." The Chairman stopped speaking as images of the Destroy rampaging throughout Slavic Eurasia were displayed. The sounds that innocent people were making where extremely loud, as if the volume had been adjusted to show the suffering of those humans as the Destroy killed them. All around the Earthsphere, people dropped their jaws as they saw this imagery.

"No way..." Some school girls said in a low tone.

"What the hell is this? How... disgusting!" Some people at a random restaurant said.

"These images were taken a few days ago as the Alliance's new super weapon emerged from central Eurasia. This machine advanced westward and destroyed whole cities." The Chairman of the PLANTs went on.

* * *

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Lord Djibril freaked out from his lair.

"This weapon of mass destruction attacked without warning. It wiped out several cities and killed millions of innocent people." Durandal said.

"CUT HIM OFF! DAMMIT! CUT HIM OFF BEFORE I CUT YOU OFF!" Djibril yelled into a microphone.

"As soon as we became aware of it Zaft forces engaged the weapon in battle." Durandal said, displaying images of the Zaft mass production models attacking. Footage of the Archangel and Minerva, as well as their mobile suits, could not be seen due to the Minerva's failure to arrive at a nearby base and transfer the necessary footage.

"INTERCEPT THE LINK DAMMIT!" Djibril raged.

"Although many lives were lost, we did manage to stop it, but at a price. You must all be aware that the cities of Earth were attacked... by the Earth Forces... Why did this happen? The Alliance declared it's goal to be the liberation of the region, but does this look like liberation?" Durandal added as images of the Saviour and Impulse were shown in the town next to the Gulnahan Power Plant, as well as images of Zaft soldiers peaceful talking with the people of Diocula. "The burning of entire cities along with their citizens? It is true that we disapprove of the Alliance's policies. For humanitarian reasons we have supported those seeking independence from Eurasia, one of the Alliance's member nations. We have supported those who want an end to this seemingly perpetual warfare... we want to help those who wise to return to a live of normalcy. They no longer wish to fight. All that they desire is to live in peace with their loved ones. Is that too much to ask for? Is it? If so, then why?" Durandal said as images of the cities destroyed by the Destroy were displayed and refugees spoke out.

"MOMMY! WHERE'S MY MOMMY?"

"THAT MONSTER DESTROYED... EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IN IT'S PATH! IT DESTROYED OUR LIVES!"

"OUR ENEMY IS THE ALLIANCE! ZAFT IS THE ONE WHO SAVED US! THEY STOOD UP AGAINST THAT THING!"

"The Alliance scorned our desire for peace. It turned its attention towards the citizens of central Eurasia who cooperated with us. Who chose the path of peace over a world filled with violence. The Alliance passed judgement, denounced these innocent people as traitors and then burned them in their homes. Women, children, there was no discrimination." Durandal infomed.

"Cut. Him. Off. Stop that broadcast or else I will... urghh... CUT THAT BROADCAST, NOW!" Djibril said in an enraged tone. Unfortunately for the CEO of Adukurf-Mechano Industries, his fellow Logos members would soon criticize him.

"Djibril, do you have an explanation for this?"

"This is your problem now deal with it."

"Where is Durandal going with this?"

Durandal clenched his fists and put on his angry face.

"Why? Why is peace not permitted?" He stood up and looking into the camera with an even angrier look. "Who said that you must fight no matter what? Who did this? What authority did they have? Why can't they let us live together, hand in hand, in peace!" Durandal ranted as Athrun Zala, who was still using the same equipment as he used before, which allowed him to walk, approached Chairman Durandal, with Lacus Clyne at his side.

"Its an irrefutable fact that this war was started with a single act, one that was caused by a few coordinators. We will never forget that we were unable to prevent it, or the many tragedies that resulted from that terrible event." Athrun said.

"For those affected, there will never be an end to the suffering and sorrow they have experienced. And yet... it was so traumatical. Events such as that could not help but trigger a war. However, we cannot allow things to continue as they are now. Peace and decency is lost in this battle. This hatred only brings suffering. Haven't we seen enough of it? Raise your eyes and wipe away your tears... look away with hope. Cry out your sadness but when you're done listen to what the other side has to say. Find that a world with light and kindness... a world completely devoid of war awaits us... but we need to be the ones who get there..." Lacus said.

"I think I can safely say it is the desire of people everywhere to end war... as the child of the man who saw war as a way to achieve his own genocidal desires... huh... I was ashamed of my father, and his followers. But WE CAN CHANGE THAT!" Athrun yelled.

"However there have always been those who would prevent such harmony that the two of you speak of at any cost. They've been with us since antiquity. They have demanded that people fight because of the profits that can be achieved..." Durandal informed.

* * *

"Huh?" Talia gasped.

"What?" Arthur nearly had a heart attack.

"Corporate Fascism..." Todaka said.

"Chairman Durandal... what are you going to do?" Cagalli said, clenching her fists, Durandal continuing his broadcast.

"They are the ones who generate war. You're a coward if you don't fight, and you're a traitor if you don't follow orders. They use these words when they hand you your weapon and tell you to attack the 'other side'. That's what they say when they invent enemies out of nothing. The last thing they desire is peace. It is true that it is these people who are behind the latest tragedy in Western Eurasia." The Supreme Council Chairman went on.

* * *

"DJIBRIL!" A Logos member said in an extreme tone.

"SHUT IT DOWN! CUT THE LINK ALREADY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" The man in the yellow outfit yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Meow..." Paladin said as he jumped away from his master, scared.

"The organization known as Blue Cosmos is well known. They detest coordinators and refer to them as dangerous mistakes who shouldn't exist. However, what you don't know is that it was invented by these same people. These individuals hide in the shadows... they're constantly inventing new enemies... ensuring war is always raging, somewhere. The merchants of death. The military complex known as Logos. They are the true enemies of anyone who desires peace." Durandal said as the images and profiles of many old and wealthy looking me, including Lord Djibril, flashed through the screen, for the entire world to see.

"NO! NO! DAMMIT YOU FAILURES!" Djibril screamed.

"From the bottom of my heart I ask for a world without war. And therefore, I now call for the destruction of Logos. With that I now announce a military campaign with the specific goal of eliminating Logos and all of it's members!" Durandal finished his broadcast.

* * *

"A... a campaign? This is big trouble! Dammit... DAMMIT!" Cagalli raged.

"No... Princess... look..." Talia said with stern face as the screen started to show people cheering 'Durandal!' throughout the entire world.

"He has the entire world nearly wrapped around his finger now. This is not good." Murrue sighed.

"And if we somehow do denounce him and expose the Destiny Plan... I guess we ourselves will be marked down as members of Logos ourselves..." Talia said.

"At least we now know that neither side can be trusted... neither Zaft... nor the Earth Forces..." Todaka said.

"Whatever! Let's do it! Let's stop him no matter what!" Arthur said in an optimistic tone as he raised his fists into the air. Everyone on the entire bridge looked at him. Talia smiled but it looked like she might laugh, Todaka just nodded his head approvingly, and Murrue smiled as well.

"That's exactly the attitude I desire, Executive Officer Trine. Thank you." Cagalli said in a positive tone.

"Uh... thank you Princess Cagalli." Arthur blushed and stepped back.

* * *

"So basically those guys who I was working under before in the Earth Alliance..." Auel said with a confused face.

"They're the bad guys. Though that's not to say Durandal is the good guy either." Kira said.

"GAH! They're the ones who did that thing to me! Who made me what I am! How dare they! The... fiends! They're why I'm programmed to like killing!" Auel raged.

"And let me guess? You now want to stop them, right?" Kira asked.

"Yes! Of course I do!" Auel said. Kira simply smirked.

"Hey? Do you now truly see why I refuse to pilot the Destroy? You did that... you know... you caused all those people pain!" Kira said.

"I... I... I was just following orders!" Auel said.

"Hmm... following orders..."

"IF I DIDN'T THEN I WOULD BE KILLED OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT DON'T YOU GET IT!" Auel screamed.

"Calm down, Auel. Alright... I see. You did that to save yourself. I still don't like it but then again... all the more reason why the Earth Alliance must pay."

"Exactly!"

"Honestly as much as I hate Durandal right now I think we could thank him for informing us of those monsters... err..." Kira said as he clenched his fists.

* * *

Shinn was sitting in his room looking at the medal that Cagalli gave him and the piece of shell that Stella gave him.

"Well... now that Durandal has exposed the bastards who are responsible for everything..." Shinn closed his eyes, a tear falling from his right one as he remembered his families death. "If they're the ones who are responsible for starting the conflict that killed my family... they'll PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" Shinn raged and looked up before raising his arms and looking at both of the things he had in his hands.

"Cagalli, if you're going to do what you can to stop those twisted bastards... I will be by your side and I will help you do that! Those animals must pay!" Shinn said as he looked at his medal before switching his view to the shell. "Stella... be okay. Live... so that I no longer have to bear the burden of being the person who might have triggered your death..." Shinn said as he then remembered how Kira told him that he accidentally killed Shinn's family. "Dammit! It's just like him! I'm in the same bad situation! Feeling guilty over an accident! Now I understand how Kira felt..." He sighed as he lowered his head. "I guess I'm sorry for punching you in the stomach... but I guess I have to tell you that when I can..." Shinn finished.

* * *

"Right then. I have a plan. We are going to take out Gibraltar and we are not going to suffer a single casualty as we do this. And do you want to know why?" Cagalli said, raising the data disk she came with into the air at her face level for everyone to see.

"What? Are you insane? How do you intend to do that?" Arthur asked.

"Lady Cagalli... do you mean to...?" Captain Ramius said.

"What is on that disk? What's the plan and what does it involve?" Talia asked.

"I remember Shinn telling me that you guys destroyed the Alliance base known as Lohengrin Outer Gate, correct?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. We did that, thanks to Shinn's piloting ability we actually suffered minor loses." Talia said.

"Well... is it true that you later went to try to destroy Lohengrin Inner Gate, an area that housed the research facility for a secret weapon the Alliance was developing?" Cagalli asked.

"Princess you don't intend to..." Todaka said.

"Yes... that area was completely and utterly destroyed. What? You don't mean? Don't tell me..." Captain Talia Gladys gasped as she put together the words she just said.

"We destroyed that base and took the weapon they were developing. Yes, this is the truth. I never wanted to have to use it but now I think we may have to. Do you want to know the whole story? Behind how that base was destroyed and about the power of that disgusting weapon?" Cagalli asked. Captain Gladys simply nodded. "Alright then..."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Author's Note:

Ya, in case you didn't already figure it out the Archangel was the one that destroyed Lohengrin Inner Base... and took the weapon. You'll find out what it is next episode.

Addressing Reviews:

Nightmarefire said: Another great chapter. Thanks for the cookie. So I liked this and I was wondering since Athrun, Rey and Luna were in space can Kira and Athrun have another Burtal fight in this like they did in SEED oh btw have u seen Gundam F91 its a movie that takes place 30 years after Chars Counter Attack. **Oh and 1 request can u Please get rid of the Strike Freedom and replace it with ur own new machine or perhaps Nu Gundam**

Response: Okay, I need to be blunt with you guys:** Stop assuming you have any say whatsoever with the gundams that the pilots will have, seriously.** I don't mean to be rude but the decision of what gundams will be made and what specs they will have lies with me and me alone. I may ask people for some advice in the construction of them, but I'm not taking requests. I already know what the four gundams in ORB look like and I already know MOST of their specs. However what I will say is that Kira's gundam will not be the direct Strike Freedom, it will RESEMBLE it in body shape, but will have a different type of weapon system and accessories, as well as a different name and colour scheme. Sorry but I need to get that off my chest. I'm sick of people sending reviews or PMs saying 'you should give x pilot y gundam'. I've already made up my mind.

MissLadyK18 wrote: I really enjoyed these two chapters and I really like where it's headed: D For some reason I saw a brief AuelxCagalli moment o.o Keep it up! Update soon _

Response: Blasphemy! LOL! Okay while it may seem like it's AuxCaga scene, it's not. It's Auel being his bratty self on the AA and making the twins angry (as you will see). He will eventually change over time due to being with Kira... who will KIND OF act like a mentor (not like Athrun and Shinn. The purpose of that was deliberately make Shinn hate Athrun... not joking... I think I did a good job of it too) to Auel, seeing as Kira hated being judged by the fact that he was the UC and that Auel kind of embraces the fact that he's a born killing machine and Kira's going to convince him of otherwise. Don't worry, the official pairings are not changing.


	4. Phase 34: ORB's Plan To Go Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Sorry for the long update and only 8k word chapter guys.

* * *

Location: Top secret Alliance military research base known as 'Lohengrin Inner Gate', Central Eurasia.

Date: The same day that Lohengrin Outer Gate was destroyed by the Zaft vessel LHM-BB01 Minerva as well as the Ruddle team.

Time: A couple hours before Lohengrin Outer Gate came under attack.

All was quiet in the secret military base. Alliance soldiers sat around bored and tired. The Earth Alliance had come to the conclusion that nothing would ever be able to reach Lohengrin Inner Gate unless a drop operation was performed, or Lohengrin Outer Gate fell first. The former would be unlikely due to patrols of Agamemnon-class carriers and Nelson-class battle ships 'circling' the area far above the research facility, deterring Zaft forces from coming any closer, and should the ladder take place, the forces at the Inner Gate would have plenty of time to prepare. However, today they would be defeated, even though it was the first time the base engaged in battle. Today they would be attacked via a third and unusual method. As an officer sat paying a small shred of attention to his radar something could be seen on the approach. Except, this object was not approaching from the sky, or from the direction of Lohengrin Outer Gate. This object was coming from the small underwater cavern near the base that led to the Caspian Sea. The Alliance, in their shortsightedness, had not foreseen anything coming at them from underwater, seeing as it would be extremely difficult for Zaft to transport a submarine all the way into Eurasia and get it into the Sea before launching an attack, and even then they would need multiple Vosgulov-class submarines into the Caspian Sea to even hope of taking out Lohengrin Inner Gate.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." The radar pinged, indicating a large object approaching the base.

"What? The hell...? I don't get it? Is this thing acting up?" The radar operator said as he sat up in his chair and looked at his instrument. "Uh, sir. We've got something on sensors. Detecting a large object approaching from the cavern. It will be upon us in several minutes." He alerted his commander.

"What? Can you identify?" The commander, a typical Earth Forces soldier asked.

"Um... no sir. We can't identify it. However it is bigger than any Zaft submarine on record."

"Hmm... bring the base to level two battle stations and prepare to deploy the Lohengrin." The commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" The control room's staff responded as they began to press buttons, typing away at their controls as the sirens went off in the base. In one section of the base where the YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe was located, three Earth Alliance men quickly ran across a platform to reach the machine's cockpit. As they got inside of it and buckled up, getting comfortable, a voice could be heard coming from the speakers.

"YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe, clear to take off. Wait for the enemy vessel to come out of the water. Be prepared." The voice said as the gates opened up and the machine walked forward before exiting the base, many more mobile suits following it.

"Sir, detecting two other smaller objects approaching coming out of the larger one. It looks like a couple of mobile suits, sir!" The radar operator said from the control room.

"Is the Lohengrin prepared to fire yet?" The man in charge asked.

"Not yet, sir. Just a little longer."

"Hurry it up! I want to shoot that thing as soon as it exits the water!" The commander raged on. Outside of the base, beyond the point where the mobile suits and mobile armor were waiting, the Alliance's positron canon, the Lohengrin, was raised up out of it's idle chamber and activated. Down on the ground next to the exit of the water cave, the clearish blue liquid started to shifted and become disturbed as the object started to emerge. Two black feet followed by two red and white legs emerged from the water and once they did, the black section of the feet lowered themselves and two shutters on the legs above them opened up as two more positron cannons slid forward and powered up. Eventually the rest of the vessel emerged from the water, revealing itself to be the one and only Archangel. The two smaller objects that were in the water burst out of the liquid. First a black and gray mobile suit, known as the Strike Noir, appeared, followed by its sister unit, the Strike Rouge.

"What? The Archangel? Lock onto that ship and fire the Lohengrin, now! NOW!" The commander of Lohengrin Inner Gate yelled.

"We can't sir! Our mobile suits are blocking the canons line of fire! They're just getting out of the base right now and haven't been given enough time to position themselves. If we fire now we'll take out over seventy five percent of our fighting strength!" An officer warned.

"THEN TELL THOSE MORONS TO MOVE THEIR MACHINES OUT OF THE CANON'S LINE OF FIRE AND THEN FIRE AS SOON AS IT'S READY!" The commander screamed in an extremely stressed out and panicked voice.

* * *

"Engines to maximum! Waltfeld, lock onto target! Fire as soon as we've got enough altitude!" Murrue ordered from the Archangel's bridge.

"Lohengrin One standby and prepare to fire at the enemy mobile armor. Lohengrin two standby and prepare to fire at the Alliance base." Andrew Waltfeld ordered.

"Positron breath chamber at maximum. Barrels open... awaiting firing command!"

"Preparing to level off at 1500m above the ground." Neumann said as he pushed up on the Archangel's control wheel, causing the ship to level off.

* * *

"Enemy ship is preparing to fire it's positron cannon!" A random officer in the base's command center warned.

"What? Order the Gells-Ghe to try to block them! Fire the Lohengrin! Now! Ignore the mobile suits in the way they're just die to their cannon!" The commander ordered.

"Activate reflector! We'll block their attack!" The lead pilot of the Gells-Ghe ordered.

"Activating reflector. Aligning mobile armor to intercept positron cannon blast." The pilot who sat on the lower left of the main pilot announced.

* * *

"Lohengrin One and Lohengrin Two, fire!" Murrue Ramius ordered. Outside the Archangel's two positron cannons began to make a lot of noise and soon a massive white and red beam fired out of each of them, blazing through the sky and causing the air to explode around it as it headed towards the base, destroying numerous Earth Forces mobile suits in the process.

The Strike Noir and Strike Rouge were flying next to the ship and landed on top of it, bracing for the eventual air blast that would head their way. The shot from the starboard cannon, Lohengrin One, was intercepted by the Gells-Ghe mobile armor, which blocked it. The second shot however could not be blocked and blitzed towards the base. However the positron cannon sitting on top of the mountain base began to make a lot of noise and fire it's red and white blast as well, but it was too late. The two anti-matter blasts collided into each other and seemed to be blocking each other, but the point of impact was too close to the mountain itself.

Two massive explosions took place. One from the Gells-Ghe deflection, which pushed the mobile armor back and created a shock wave. The second blast was created when the two positron beams collided. This blast was massive and because of it the shock wave. hit the mountain and did so much damage that it cracked. Inside the base explosions could be seen taking place and the commander center collapsed in on itself. Outside the fixed Lohengrin was torn off of it's stand and blew up in another explosion.

All in all the base seemed to be done for, and it was. Outside the shock waves had annihilated most of the Alliance's mobile suits, and the mobile armor was pushed to the ground from the blast. The Archangel itself was violently pushed to it's left, the crew bracing themselves as their shop rocked and turned. Outside the Strike Rouge and Strike Noir held hands as Kira and Cagalli did everything they could to keep their mobile suits on the ship, the twins struggling. As the dust settled it was clear that the Alliance base was no more, most of their mobile suits were gone, the Gells-Ghe was stuck on the ground, and Kira and Cagalli would probably be knocked out or dead due to being through around by the blast if they had not hung onto the ship for dear life.

"Miss Murrue." Kira said as he appeared on one of the Archangel's main monitors, Cagalli doing the same.

"One of you should finish off that mobile armor and the other one should take care of the remaining mobile suits. We don't want anyone to know that it was us who took out this base." Murrue ordered.

"Activate Gottfrieds One and Two." Andrew Waltfeld could be heard from the tactical command chair.

"Ma'am there is a lot of interference but it looks like the people at the research center behind the mountain are abandoning it!" Mirallia informed.

"Engines to maximum! Get us over their! Not one single escape craft can make it or we risk giving away our position." Murrue ordered as Neumann gave a positive nod before pushing on the Archangel's controls and thrusting the ship forward as the two Gottfried hatched opened up and the two double beam cannons were raised and extended.

"I'll get the mobile suits! You take on that thing, Kira!" Cagalli said as the Strike Rouge flew off of the Archangel and headed towards the retreating mobile suits which were few in number.

"Alright then." Kira said as he pulled out his two anti-ship swords and extended the Strike Noir's wings into an aggressive stance before flying at the mobile armor.

* * *

"This isn't good! Sir our thrusters are damaged we can't fly anymore!" The pilot sitting to the right of the main pilot of the Gells-Ghe warned. "And... ugh... that machine is coming at us!" He informed in a scared voice.

"Shit! Open fire! We've got to take that thing out or we'll be taken out!" The main pilot warned. Outside the Strike Noir Raised it's wings up, making them perpendicular to the main body and swung its two cannons up and aimed them at the Gells-Ghe before firing.

"AHH!" The three pilots screamed.

"Reflect it!" The main pilot said as the mobile armor activated it's shield and reflected the blast. The Strike Noir still continued onwards.

"Okay times up!" Kira said as he prepared to take a stab at the mobile armor.

"Shoot it! Take it out!" The main pilot said as the Gells-Ghe fired both of it's beam rifles at the Strike Noir. Kira evaded one blast and blocked the other with his sword before getting very close and cutting off both arms of the upper portion of the mobile armor. "Ahhh!" They said as the Strike Noir then tried to stab the Gells-Ghe in the cockpit but the mobile armor moved back and fired the beam cannons on it's front claws at Kira.

"Ahh.. gah... Damn you." Kira said as he narrowly evaded the blast and jumped forward. "No more Mr. Nice Guy." The Ultimate Coordinator said as he impaled the Gells-Ghe in the front center of the main body with the anti-ship sword in his right hand before performing a horizontal slash with his left hand and severing the modified Dagger torso which sat on top before thrusting backwards as the mobile armor exploded, killing the three men inside.

* * *

The Strike Rouge fired it's beam Gatling gun at a fleeing enemy mobile suit, turning it into metallic Swiss cheese before turning around and firing both of it's shoulder mounted cannons at two mobile suits, destroying them. Looking around, Cagalli saw nothing left.

"Well... that was easy. They just ran away, didn't even try to fight me at all. Must've been desperate. Fools. What the hell do they think the EA is going to do to them if they find out this base which holds some sort of weapon has been destroyed and they just deserted it?" Cagalli said as she thrusted to where the research facility was, the Archangel in the distance.

* * *

"Gottfrieds, fire!" Andrew Waltfeld ordered as the Archangel fired both of it's double beam cannons into the last few craft that were trying to leave the base, piercing their hull and annihilating them.

"It's sad that we have to do this. But if we didn't they would have alerted the Alliance of our presence in the area and I doubt we would be able to stay hidden for much longer. Besides with all that happened I doubt they were able to transmit a distress call in time." Murrue said as the Archangel continued towards the research facility, the two gundams approaching.

"Miss Murrue, is everything all right?" Kira asked.

"Well I've managed to take out the last of the machines. We're good." Cagalli said as her beautiful face appeared on the screen.

"Then that's everything. Neumann, land the ship. We're going to go check out this area. Andy assemble a security team and meet me in the hanger." Murrue ordered as the massive white and red vessel landed near the research facility.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Wow... amazing..." Arthur said in awe.

"So that's how the inner base was taken out. A surprise attack which they did not prepare for... now did they know how to handle. I was wondering about that... however... what exactly is this new weapon? What does it do?" Talia asked Cagalli.

"Well first of all we were very lucky that those Alliance scientists were more bent on running for their lives and escaping rather than making sure each computer was wiped first. As for the weapon itself... it's no necessarily the payload that is new, but the delivery method." Cagalli said.

"What? What do you mean that it's not the payload that's different? From what I heard once this thing was deployed all the PLANTs would be finished. That's why we were so concerned with taking out that base at the time." The Captain of the Minerva asked.

"Should the Alliance had managed to finish constructing this, yes the PLANTs would be in trouble, but not because of the bomb is anything new, but the missile is. The bomb is just a regular nuclear missile... although the warheads we found were actually on the weaker end of nuclear missiles... not saying it can't do a lot of damage if detonated... but the Mk. 5's the Alliance has used in the last two attacks care much more powerful. The missile itself... that's what's new. It's a stealth missile. It's able to use some sort of mirage colloid technology and some other technological stuff that I don't understand to make it both invisible and undetectable by sensors." Cagalli said. Talia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well it's a good thing that the Earth Alliance wasn't allowed to complete it then. If they launched a couple of those things at the PLANTs... the death toll would be... catastrophic." Talia Gladys said

"I know. Fortunately since it was so top secret the only place that held the data on it was Lohengrin Inner Gate... and now that it's destroyed the Alliance can't have access to their new WMD. However, this is what we're going to use to end Gibraltar and clear a path. As to what we're going to do after that... I don't know." The Princess of ORB said as Talia was seen with her hand on her chin, thinking.

"Captain, what is it?" Arthur asked, turning towards his Captain. Todaka gave a 'hmm' sound.

"I think your Captain may have just come up with a way to get us to ORB." The Captain of the Takemikazuchi said.

"I have. If we destroy Gibraltar we'll be able to get out into the open ocean. However, as you've said, the Alliance has set up some sort of wall to keep you out. If that's the case, I think I may have a way to get past it." Talia said, looking up. "Heaven's Base. Zaft has not made one attempt to take out the Iceland base but it is still stronger than Gibraltar and Suez combined. In addition to this it is also the main base for Alliance forces in Eurasia right now. If we take that base... by threatening to outright destroy it with that missile, which they will know full well of it's existence after Gibraltar, then we might have a chance at taking control of the majority of the forces in Eurasia." Talia said.

"What do you mean? I don't think they'll listen to us or help us..." Cagalli said.

"My lady we all know that ORB, even in it's neutrality, is a major trading partner with Eurasia. And besides, I think the people who live there are fond of you, to an extent." Todaka said.

"Exactly, Captain Todaka. If we demonstrate our power to the remaining people of Eurasia and also prove that it was our forces who took out that machine and prevented the destruction of Zagreb and numerous other cities, and not Zaft alone, I think we may be able to persuade the people of that Federation to come over to our side. The people there are already angry with their government for what it's done this past war, and seeing ORB come and bring their most powerful base to it's knees could gain us a powerful ally. As for this 'Lawful Wall', if the forces controlling it are from Eurasia, we tell them to back off. If the forces are from the Atlantic Federation... we break through them, simple as that." Talia explained.

"That's actually a very sound plan. Crazy, but I can't see how it might not work." Murrue said.

"Yes... that is a good plan. Confront Heaven's Base and take control of it's forces... I know I am quite popular in Eurasia... and with that footage in hand... I could convince the people of Eurasia that Durandal is up to something... not necessarily spoil the Destiny Plan, but convince them that he's not the Avatar of Justice and Truth he tries to be. Yes, we'll do it. Thank you, Captain Gladys. That's an excellent plan and right now I don't think anyone else has put forth any other ideas on how to get to ORB." Cagalli said, looking around at the other people in the meeting, who had nothing to say. "Then return to your posts on your respective vessels..." Cagalli said as Arthur said something.

"I'm still kind of uneasy about destroying Gibraltar over Suez... I mean after all, if we can choose which base goes down..." The Executive Officer of the Minerva said.

"Arthur, we're no longer with Zaft, and every blow that is dealt to the Chairman from here on end is for the better. Besides, time is of the essence and it'll take less time to get to Heaven's Base from Gibraltar then it will from Suez." Talia said, putting her arm on her second in command's shoulder.

"I think the rest of your crew may feel the same way, Captain Gladys. They may have family and friends serving there... "Murrue said, humming.

"What if the Minerva sent out a warning message to Gibraltar indicating that you've come under attack and that the ship will most likely be destroyed, however during that time you somehow managed to find out that the Alliance intends to destroy Gibraltar with a nuclear warhead and that they need to evacuate? Besides I'm sure Zaft is becoming suspicious as to where the Minerva is right now." Todaka said.

"Good idea. We'll do that then." Talia responded.

"Right then everyone return to your posts on your vessels. I'll be sending out a message from the Takemikazuchi shortly addressing our forces of the outlines of our plan before I return to the Archangel." Cagalli ordered, everyone saluting her before Talia, Arthur, and Murrue walked off the bridge.

"Why are you staying here, Princess?" Amagi asked.

"Wasn't I told that this ship has some sort of holoprojector device on it somewhere?" Cagalli said with a grin.

"Oh, right. Follow me if you want to get to it. I'm sorry Princess." Amagi said.

* * *

A couple minutes later the everyone but Cagalli had returned to their ships. At the same time everyone received an order to have their crew look towards the Takemikazuchi and prepare to receive a transmission that they were to send ship wide. All across the ORB fleet soldiers looked out their windows at the massive carrier and if they didn't have windows they went outside on deck. The Takemikazuchi didn't look like it was doing anything until something on the bridge started to light up, the light shining over the deck of the carrier. It looked like an emitter of some sorts, and wasn't part of the beam shield deflection system mounted on the bridge either. Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw a very large holographic image of Cagalli appear over the Takemikazuchi the hologram towering over the idle Destroy gundam that was on deck.

"Woah... I didn't know something like that even existed!" Shinn said as he looked out. However the speakers aboard the Minerva began to come online as it looked like the holo image of Cagalli began to speak.

"I am the Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. As you are all aware, we have added another power vessel to our fleet in the form of the defected Zaft vessel LHM-BB01 Minerva. However, over the past couple of weeks our fleet has been stuck and unable to move out of the Mediterranean, due to the existence of Gibraltar and Suez. We cannot hope to stop the Destiny Plan if the majority of our forces are trapped and unable to move out into the open ocean to go retake ORB. Fortunately, we have devised a plan to break through Gibraltar and head back to ORB." She said as an image of what looked to be a missile appeared on next to her. "This is the TAOP-001SN nuclear missile that the Alliance was developing at the location known as Lohengrin Inner Gate before it was destroyed a while back by the Archangel..." The hologram said.

'Wow... so they were the ones who took it out. But... wait? It's a nuclear missile? What does she plan to do with it?' Shinn thought to himself as he looked out on the deck, several other soldiers with him.

"We are going to use this missile to bring down Gibraltar and clear a path so that our forces can pass through that area and go out into the open Atlantic Ocean. From there we are going to head to Iceland and put forth an Ultimatum to Heaven's Base, the largest military base currently on Earth. We will tell them to surrender their forces to our cause and help us or we will destroy them. Since I have earned the favor of the people of the Eurasian Federation over the years, and since we have footage of what actually happened to the Destroy gundam, as well as the machine itself, we can convince the people there that Chairman Durandal is not the Saint he presents himself to be, and is in fact, a liar. With the military forces of Eurasia at our side we shall then proceed to take back the ORB Union and find a solution to stopping Zaft and Chairman Durandal, and by doing such, end the Destiny Plan." The holographic image's mouth moved in sync with the voice coming out of the speakers of all ships, the voice of the Lioness echoing throughout the sea.

"What? She's going to Destroy Gibraltar? I have a friend who's stationed there! We need to destroy Suez!" A defected Zaft soldier who was standing on the bridge said. Shinn looked at him.

"Hey! Quiet! What's more important: Your friend or stopping Durandal! I'd be more concerned with the fact that this is a nuclear missile if anything!" Shinn raged at his fellow crewman before the voice of Cagalli continued it's speech.

"As for the crew of the Minerva... I know that you may or may not have friends and family at Gibraltar. Don't worry. Your ship has been given the order of faking it's destruction and warning Gibraltar to evacuate before the bomb hits. Hopefully Zaft will do this, and by sending that message, they'll think that your ship has been destroyed. This is the plan that the major ship Captains and I have come up with to get us back to ORB. Please return to what you were doing and await your next order. That is all." Cagalli said as the holographic image turned off and the speakers went quite.

'ORB... we're going back to ORB...' Shinn thought as images of his family's death flashed in his eyes. 'Dammit... Cagalli as much as I have forgiven you specifically... and as much as I want to help you stop the Destiny Plan from coming to fruition... I don't want to go back to ORB... and a NUCLEAR BOMB? What kind of damage will that do? This is insane! I'm going to speak to you right now...' Shinn thought as he headed back inside the Minerva, stomping.

* * *

The Princess of ORB got off of the shuttle she took which took her back onto the Archangel. Kira greeted her as she stepped onto the cold steel floor of the hanger bay.

"So... it's time that the device is used." Kira sighed. "I didn't ever want to ever see..." He led on.

"Kira... I know you hate the use of nuclear weapons as much as I do. I detest their existence. However at the same time if we just sit here... someone is going to come along with a large force and kill us all eventually. We have to go! We have to put our plan into action! It's the only way!" Cagalli said, looking at him sternly. 'Kira... I just... why do you... you and Stella... all of this... it's so... ugh...' She thought as the intercom came online.

"Kira Yamato to sick bay please. Kira Yamato to sick bay." The undeniable voice of the doctor said as Kira looked at his sister, who seemed very sad and looked like she wanted to hug him.

"I need to go now. We'll discuss this later. Stella's about to come out of her operation and I need to be there." Kira said as he turned his back and headed for the elevator, leaving Cagalli there.

'Fine... let's see if Stella really is in love with Kira... let us see...' Cagalli said as she followed Kira onto the elevator and lowered her head a little bit. Kira looked at her and seemed like he was going to speak but she put her hand up. 'Don't try to comfort me... not right now. You'll just get my hopes up...' Cagalli thought as the elevator reached it's stop and the door opened, the two of them walking off of it and heading for the sick bay. When they reached it and opened the door, they saw Auel waiting with his arms crossed and Stella sleeping on the bed with the doctor and his nurse nearby.

"She should be just a moment. According to the data we received it will take a couple minutes after the last step in the procedure is performed for her to wake up." The doctor said as Stella seemed to shift a little in her sleep, prompting a flinch from Kira and Auel as Cagalli looked at the other blonde. A couple more minutes passed when it looked as if Stella was about to wake up when the people in the sick bay heard footsteps closing in and the door opened. To literally everyone's surprise is it was Shinn of all people there.

"Hey what's this jerk doing here?" Auel asked in a mean and angry tone, looking directly at Shinn.

"Oh screw you! What the heck are you doing anyway?" Shinn asked, raising an angry fist.

"Calm the hell down you guys!" Cagalli raised her voice, getting their attention. "I mean it!" She said in an uncompromising and angry tone.

"Shhh!" The doctor said as he turned back to Stella, who wiggled a little more in her bed.

"Sorry, doctor. Carry on." Kira said as he turned to look at Cagalli.

"I was just... I need to speak to Princess Cagalli. What do you think you're doing firing a freaking nuclear missile at Gibraltar! I mean... a nuclear missile! Do you know what damage that could do?" Shinn said in an angry tone.

'I feel the same way Shinn. However, you are talking to Cagalli. As much as you may want her to find another way, she's not going to.' Kira thought.

"Why are you scared of pretty lights?" Auel asked a laughing tone, everyone else looking at him.

"Are you? What the hell are you? Pretty lights?" Shinn said in a shocked tone.

"Listen you brats! Both of you!" Cagalli turned to Auel. "This is not funny. Launching a nuke is not about pretty lights as you so say it, you sick minded kid!" She pointed her finger at him before turning to Auel. "AND YOU! Stella is getting better as we speak. You remember that part about how you wanted her to get better! Well she's getting better! No more guilty conscious Shinn! However, I will talk to you about your little grip with the TAOP-001SN missile later! For now..." Cagalli said in a serious tone, pushing Shinn back a little as the doctor interrupted.

"She's waking up! Stella's going to wake up!" The doctor said. 'Now let's hope what we did was enough to actually cure her.' He thought as Kira took on an excited look on his face as the sleeping blonde girl opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Ughh... where am I! WHERE AM I! WHO ARE YOU ALL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She began to freak out, getting off of the bed and proceeding to look at her hands.

"Prince Kira! Now!" The doctor said. Auel put on an amused face, Shinn put on a shocked and confused face, and Cagalli put on a sort of unhappy face as the brunette ran towards Stella.

'What's this all about? What does he have to do?' Shinn thought as he observed Kira run at Stella.

'Yeah this totally isn't going to work. Stella is too much of an airhead to fall in love. Watch her run out and got directly to the hanger bay and try to dismantle the nearest machine...' Auel thought.

'Brother...' Cagalli thought as Kira grabbed Stella and hugged her, putting his head on her right shoulder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Stella screamed as she tried to wiggle away from Kira.

"Don't let go of her. Try to convince her who you are. Do it or else she might be lost!" The doctor warned.

'Lost! So Stella might die if Kira can't! NO!' Shinn thought, realizing that if Stella did die not only would he have the burden of knowing that it was he who initiated the Block Word process on her not only once at Diocula, but for a second time at the Dardanelles. At the same time he realized that it was Kira who needed to save her... and if he failed.

"NO! LET ME GO! NOW!" Stella screamed, prompting everyone else to be quiet and wonder.

"Stella! It's me! It's Kira! Kira! Remember me! You love me and I love you! Remember? Please Stella stop it and come back to us!" Kira said, trying to hold her still as she struggled.

"KIRA? KIRA WHO? I KNOW NO KIRA!" Stella screamed.

'Well... I'm sorry but it was nice knowing you Stella...' Auel thought.

"No Stella! Please remember me! It's Kira! Now stop it!" Kira begged and pulled his head back before looking at the screaming Stella right in the eyes. "Please stop it! Stella..." He said softly as she looked at him.

"KIRA! Kira... Kira... Yamato. Is that what your name is..." She stopped screamed as she looked him in the eye, violet eye to violet eye, a sincere look in each of them.

'Maybe... you really are in love, Kira. Maybe I need to move one... I just don't want to have to move on anymore... I don't want to have to give you up... but at the same time... I know I can't be with you...' Cagalli thought, clenching her fist as she held back tears.

"Yes. It's Kira. Stella... are you back with us? Please tell me you're back..." Kira said. The blonde girl then gave the Ultimate Coordinator a massive hug, shocking him as she nestled her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Yes Stella is back. I'm sorry Kira... Stella is sorry." She opened her eyes. "Wait... what am I saying? Did I always speak like that? I'm back... I'm sorry... Kira... it's really you!" Stella said as she broke away and looked at him. "I love you." She whispered, although everyone could hear that.

'WHAT? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!' Auel thought, his jaw dropping.

"SUCCESS!" The doctor cheered before turning to the nurse, both of them literally brofisting each other before high fiving. "She's all good and well! We did it! We managed to cure her! She's alright!" The doctor said, everyone looking at him with a weird look as he realized how he was acting. "What, I signed up to be a doctor so I could help people." He said. Stella then nestled her head once again on his chest and put her arms around his waist.

"Hey doctor... does she need anything else done to her...?" Kira asked.

"Actually no. She should be all fine now. No need for anything else. However." He turned to Auel. "You're turn next. EVERYONE OUT! Auel get on the bed... I need to sedate you in order to actually treat you, sorry." The doctor said.

"Now Auel... can you please stop with the constant insults and such directed at me?" Kira asked, looking at the blue haired boy.

"Kira what did Auel do?" Stella asked, looking at the other Extended who was walking towards the doctor.

"He said you couldn't fall in love. However apparently you did." Cagalli said in a condescending tone before walking towards the door, saying something as she left. "I'm going to hold you to what I said earlier, Auel. No more insulting Kira. Or anyone!" She said as she left.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" Shinn said as he followed her out the door.

'What's gotten into Cagalli lately? Why is she so... angry towards things about me. I know she's usually temperamental at times... but it seems like someone's holding their finger on the angry button in her mind in a sense...' Kira said as Stella looked at him.

"Kira I'm hungry. Please take me to the mess hall... I'm still a little dizzy." Stella said.

"Oh, and that. Remember she hasn't eaten in a while either." The doctor said as Auel laid down on the operating bed.

"Kira... okay fine then I'm sorry for being a rude little jerk! But I am glad that Stella's fine! See you later..." Auel said.

"Okay then Auel... thank you..." Kira said as he helped Stella out of the sick bay as the doctor injected the light blue haired boy with a needle, Auel not even flinching considering he had be desensitized to needles long ago.

* * *

"What's with you and wanting to blow Gibraltar sky freaking high? Are you sane?" Shinn asked as he followed Cagalli down the hallway, the Princess of ORB ignoring him as she thought about her own issues.

'Kira... why? I... I never wanted to be your sister, and even though I've grown to accept that I am... I've never wanted it be that way. Never. Now... you're going to be with Stella. I can't be seen hugging you that often as we always have... or just plain and simply I'm going to have to back off. And now I can't lean on you so much for support... I know I come off as trying to be independent as much as I can... but every once in a while everyone needs someone to lean on, and now I can't use you. And now, this brat is crying to me over how I'm going to get us out of this mess! I can't believe it! GRR! Just go away Shinn! You can't help me right now!' She thought as she turned a corner and continued down the hallway, the boy following her.

"Are you even listening to me? Do you know what something like that could do to the environment? It's something to blow up a nuke in space, but on Earth? Come on Cagalli, there has to be another way!" Shinn said as he followed her.

'Just go away...' She thought.

"I mean... I know that if your side is the best side to join if you want to stop Durandal then I'm all for it! But... do we have to do something like this! Dammit! Women that I feel like I want to pledge my loyalty to and she just ignores me!" Shinn said as he slammed his fist against one of the Archangel's walls. Cagalli stopped walking. She just stopped moving. Shinn noticing this stopped walking right when he was behind her. She didn't say anything at all, and he took on an annoyed face for a second before he grabbed her shoulders and swung her around to face him before turning both of them counter-clockwise and pressing her up against a wall. "Are you really going to go through with that! Are you really going to go through with using nuclear weapons and threats to get what you want? I mean, are you going to stoop to that level? And besides, what's with a neutral nation taking on the responsibility of saving the world?" Shinn asked.

"GET WHAT I WANT? You have no idea what I want! I don't even want to live in this war torn time! But I have to! Listen to me you brat! I've thought about using that damned weapon ever since we took it aboard this ship. I always said to myself 'no, we won't use it. We won't use it because it would cause bad things to happen. I'll find another way.' But even after all that... I never figured out another way to break out of this blasted sea! If we want to get out of here then we have to use it! I don't want to! Nobody in their right mind wants to use nuclear weapons but unless you tell me of a better way to break out of the Mediterranean Sea and make it so that we're not a floating turtle waiting for the Alliance or Zaft to come and break us down little by little then the plan is on!" Cagalli said as Shinn let go of her and walked backwards a little. Cagalli gave a twisted smile. "Hmm... well then it seems as if you can't think of a good way... then I'll be on my way then..." She said as she attempted to walk away but Shinn pushed her back against the wall. "Get off me!" She fought against him.

"You still didn't answer my other question!" Shinn said as he held onto her, barely. "Is ORB still going to call itself a 'neutral nation' even after all this? IS IT? If so, then how?" Shinn asked. Cagalli sighed.

"What's your point? Why are you even asking me this anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"I find it weird that you, being as stubborn as you are... decided to change your mind on how you're directing ORB's future at the drop of a hat." Shinn said.

"DROP OF A HAT? Did you even hear what Oscar said about Durandal? If ORB doesn't stop the Destiny Plan than who will? The Earth Alliance? They'll try to kill all coordinators in the process! If ORB doesn't stop Durandal than nobody can. That's why were doing this! Are you saying you agree with Durandal?" She said as she looked him in the eye.

"What the? NO! Of course not! I don't agree with Durandal, and I have you to thank!" Shinn said.

"What? Me?" Cagalli asked.

"In the first war my family believe in ORB and it's ideals..."

"OH HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

"The point is the Destiny Plan is the very definition of twisted idealism, which I look down upon. Much like how ORB, despite being neutral decided to be hypocritical and come after the Zaft forces in the Black Sea."

"They had no choice!"

"Tell me why the hell your people would decide to live in ORB and then vote to sign that treaty anyway! WHY!" Shinn said.

"Because they were shown that blasted video and foolishly listened to it! What are you even trying to get at anyway Shinn? Are you just here to scream and yell at me? If so, get off my ship!" Cagalli raised her voice.

"No! No... Cagalli..." He took his arms off of her shoulder. "I'm just trying to prove a point."

"What point?"

"If ORB wants to go through with this whole 'Stop the Destiny Plan' Plan and random acts of kindness, then it no longer has the right to call itself a neutral nation."

"HOW DARE..."

"THINK ABOUT IT CAGALLI!" Shinn said, matching her voice volume. "Does a neutral nation go and randomly try to stop a giant massive mobile suit from blowing up a foreign city?"

"Those people needed help!" She yelled.

"Doesn't matter! Does a neutral nation blow up a research facility and take what it was making?"

"They were nuclear bombs! We had to stop them!"

"By who's authority? And it doesn't matter what they were, if you are neutral, right?" He asked as she groaned. "Does a neutral nation try to stop an insane and evil man trying to revolutionize the world in a way that will force everyone into slavery?" Shinn asked Cagalli as the blonde lowered her head. As much as she wanted to just scream and kick at him that he was wrong, that was not the case. If she did do that, she would be no better than him the day they met; the day he yelled at her for killing his family.

"Shinn you brat... you're right. I guess you actually are right. As much as ORB wants to be neutral it's actions have not reflected that ideal... my actions have not reflected that ideal... so that leaves me with a decision... if ORB remains neutral even after I return then I'd just be waiting for Durandal to come at our door and force the Destiny Plan on us... but if it doesn't... we stop the Destiny Plan... but my people..." Cagalli said. Shinn pressed himself closer.

"Cagalli... I'm sure that if you explain what's happened to the people of ORB when we get back I think the nation will understand. I lived in ORB for the majority of my life and I can tell you right now that the people living there are for the most part, not stupid." Shinn said.

"I know that... okay fine then. Although the stubborn teenage girl inside of me wants to say 'no you're wrong, ORB will stop Durandal and stay neutral', the politician inside of me admits that you do have a good point..."

"Cagalli there comes a time when as much as you want to stick to the way of the past, change is just going to be for the better. Your father is not alive... he is not around to make decisions for ORB... you are." She turned her head away from him in shame. "Look at me... I hated you, and I hated ORB when my family died. Now... I look at you personally... your actions this war... and I smile, because I see a women who tries to do the best that she can for her nation and her people, and to some extent seems like she wants to spread prosperity and that freedom across the world, but at the same time is no pushover. As for ORB... yes I have a gripe with it and sometimes have considered it hypocritical... but if you're changing it... the I guess it's okay... I want to stop that twisted Destiny Plan... I just can't imagine living that way, and if you're the one who's going to stop him the right way, then I guess I'm just going to have to fight on your side, on ORB's side." Shinn said. Cagalli looked at him, silence taking hold over the area where the two of them were for a second... a split second that felt like an eternity, before Cagalli spontaneously fell into his arms, the red eyed teen quickly found his cheeks bright red as she squeezed him.

"Thank you, Shinn. Considering all that's been happened so far you can't imagine how stressed out I've been right now. My nation under the control of those clown Seirans... being stuck in the Mediterranean... the nuclear attacks on the PLANTs, the Destroy gundam incident, and now finding out about the Destiny Plan... dammit I was never cut out for this... being the Chief Representative of ORB at such an age. However you've given me comfort by telling me that you'll fight with us, even though you were a soldier of Zaft just a couple of days ago, and you've given me hope about how people can learn to change and understand each other considering how much you've changed since I've first met you. You seem to have a strong sense of how the work actually works and about human kind and human nature... I like that. It seems to help keep me in check."

"Don't give me all the credit and don't say you're unfit to be a leader." Shinn said as Cagalli looked up at him, giving him a confused face. "The fact that you've said that you'll stand up to Durandal instead of finding the nearest corner and crying in it like a baby or just going into denial about the world in this terrible day and age proves that you are a good leader. I guess it's the Ferocious Lioness inside of you that let's you do that... haha..." Shinn said, smiling as the Princess mimicked him.

"Hehe... thank you, Shinn. Thank you for that. Now... we have some stuff to do and just sitting here chatting all day isn't going to do anything. After all a good leader LEADS their forces rather than just standing still doing nothing all day long. Get back to the Minerva." Cagalli said.

"Yes, your Majesty." Shinn said as he saluted her and walked off.

'Why do the two of us seem to be moving closer together? He seems to be nicer... sure he can have a strong opinion about things and that makes him an ass at times... but then again I'm kind of the same way. I kind of like him now... when he's angry he's a force to be reckoned with... but when he's calmed down and is kind he's just like Kira... just like Kira... oh Kira... why did you...' Cagalli said as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Stella was busy devouring some soup in the mess hall while Kira sat by her side, talking to her as she ate, whenever she allowed him to.

'She slept for a long time... she's going to be very hungry for a bit. I'm just glad you're safe, Stella.' He said she finished a spoonful of soup and leaned on him.

"Kira... what happened while I was sleeping?" She asked.

"Oh... we learned something very interesting. I think you might want to see it later. Neo sent us a message..." Kira said.

"Neo sent us a message? Interesting? Oh, and why was that Zaft pilot in the sick bay, and whats the Minerva doing around here? I saw it looking out the window earlier." Stella said.

"Stella... I'll explain everything to you in time. Just finish eating and then we can..." Kira said as the blonde girl straightened herself up and kissed him on the lips and put her hands on the sides of his head as he kissed back.

"I'm done eating. I'm alright now. Now tell me everything, Kira..." Stella said as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Alright then. We'll just put this stuff away and then you can follow me..." Kira said as he got out of his chair.

* * *

As Shinn walked through the hallways of the Minerva after he had returned back to the gray and red vessel he was greeted by the doctor who was also walking through the halls.

"Hey doctor." Shinn said as he walked by, in a sort of happy mood.

"Hey Shinn." The passed by each other before the doctor turned around and said something. "Hey... since we're with ORB now... isn't there something you want to ask them...?" The doctor said as he turned his head, looking expectantly at the black haired kid.

"Umm... what?" Shinn asked.

"SEED mode? Come on, Shinn. You know that's been in the back of your mind... don't forget..." The doctor said as Shinn snapped his fingers.

"SHIT! I'll ask them as soon as I can. Maybe I'll go back right now!" Shinn said as the doctor stopped him.

"We're going to be doing an exercise where we fake the ship's destruction soon. Wait until that's over, and then go back." The doctor said as Shinn nodded.

'SEED mode... urgh... what the hell is that super power anyway? Why do I have it? What does it do? I can't wait to find out!' Shinn thought as he headed back to his room.

* * *

Author's Note:

See how with Shinn and Cagalli they can both kind of convince each other of different points? With Cagalli telling Shinn that they can't break out unless they destroy a base and Shinn telling Cagalli that ORB can't be neutral.

Anyway, about Stella: Yes she is talking normally. The operation did that to her. She will not longer be like "Stella wants to go home. Stella is scared!" Unless certain things happen to her.

To Nightmarefire (and this kind of goes to everyone else): I didn't mean to be harsh, I really didn't. However at the same time the note I posted was not just directed at you but at everyone, seeing as I've got A LOT of 'can I request' and 'can you please' and 'you should do this' messages and they've ticked me off. Not just you, but a lot of people have done it (somebody asked me to pair Kira with Meer early on when I was writing the fixed plot... give me a break I'm sorry but that is just borderline stupid for a pairing) and yours did tick me off a little seeing as you were asking me to directly rip off a gundam from another series as the machine that a main character would use (Kira wouldn't be able to use Nu Gundam anyway since he isn't a Newtype). I'll get into this in the next chapter when I explain SEED mode (considering one aspect of it will echo another special ability from a different series but it's not the exact same) but I'll say right now one thing I hate about fics is when they literally steal gundams or special abilities from other series. That is all. Rest assured that next chapter I explain SEED mode where the plot of SEED basically defined it as 'you become super mode'.

AT ALL SHINNCAGA FANS: I have a oneshot that I am currently writing... it is a long oneshot though. It is meant to be a Christmas fic scheduled to come out on Christmas... but good luck to me if I can keep myself from posting it till Christmas after it's complete. Just saying hehe. (It's not nearly complete though just as a warning)


	5. Phase 35: Resolve of the Red SEED

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Just as a warning, there is an author's note at the end of this chapter. **Please read it. **

* * *

"And there he is! All well and better now!" Heine Westenfluss cheered and clapped his hands as his fellow FAITH pilot, Athrun Zala, walked out of the hospital after he had finished healing and was all ready to go. The blue haired green eyed teenager approached his fellow pilots, dressed in his usual red Zaft Uniform with a FAITH pin clipped onto the top of his left chest near his shoulder. The other pilots who joined Heine to greet Athrun, Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel, also clapped as they saw their friend walk towards them.

"Phew. Glad that's over. I never want that to happen again. Felt so powerless just sitting there waiting." Athrun said.

"Good to see you're all better now. You healed at a quicker pace than is usual." Rey said.

"Yes! Nice to see that you're back. Now, what are we going to do now that Athrun's all better?" Lunamaria asked as she looked up at the central shaft of Aprilius One and put the first finger of her right hand on her chin.

"Don't we have to go back to the Minerva soon? Speaking of which, where is it now? Shouldn't they have gotten to Gibraltar and received their space booster by now?" Athrun asked.

"Actually we haven't heard any work from the Minerva in a couple of days now that I think about it..." Heine said.

"Ya, I wonder how Meyrin's doing. Hopefully she's keeping the brat in check." Luna said.

"The brat? Hehe, well Shinn is a brat at times Luna. Anyway I was told that we were to pick you up and then we were to head to the Supreme Council Building to get our next assignment from Chairman Durandal himself." Rey informed. Athrun was a little shocked by this and his jaw dropped slightly.

"From the Chairman himself? Wouldn't we just go to Fleet Command Headquarters?" The Red Knight asked.

"Well we are ALL members of FAITH, meaning we take orders directly from the Supreme Council itself, so taking a direct order from Chairman Durandal is believable. Now lets get. We don't want to keep him waiting." Rey said as the other three of them nodded and they all headed into the nearby expensive looking car which had a Zaft green coat sitting in the front drivers seat, waiting to take them to the Supreme Council Building.

* * *

Minerva:

Although Cagalli had intended to go ahead with the plan to destroy Gibraltar immediately, Captain Gladys had convinced her that it was in everyone's best interests to give the Minerva some time to prepare a believable distress call, complete with a signal sending out the current status of the ship as it faked its destruction. Talia had not allowed Shinn to go back to the Archangel during this time, stating that it would be in his best interests not to constantly transport between ships and that organizing a transport would mean it would probably take more time to make the fake message. Because of this it took the Minerva crew two days to configure a well thought out and chaotic signal. As Captain Gladys sat in her chair on the bridge, she looked into the eyes of each of the individuals on board that section of the ship.

"Alright, you all know what this means correct? Once we do this, Fleet Command Headquarters will recognize the Minerva as sunk, the Impulse destroyed, and every crew soldier on this ship will be considered missing in action or dead. Your parents will weep over your lose. Your friends will be enraged at hearing at how you were taken down by the Earth Forces, and if you have children, then they will be mourn the lose of their mother or father. However, this is all necessary. We've heard what Durandal intends to do, and we've all decided that we will do whatever it takes to stop it. Even though Zaft and the PLANTs will consider us dead, they will find out soon enough either when we take Heaven's Base or try to break through to ORB that we have not been destroyed, but rather that we have betrayed them. When that happens our ship and each and every one of us will be branded as traitors, and should we fail to explain why have done what we are going to do, then our loved ones may forever hate us. Is everyone alright with these conditions? Are you with me?" Talia asked her bridge crew, who were the closest people to her besides Shinn Asuka her ace pilot. The subordinates of Captain Talia Gladys remained quiet.

'But... does that mean... Luna? Lunamaria? Will... what will happen to us? Sister! I'm... a little confused... if only you knew...' Meyrin thought as she kept her head in a lower than normal fashion.

"Yes ma'am!" Executive Officer Trine said.

"Ma'am!" Bart said.

"Ready when you are, Captain." Malik responded. Talia gave off a deep sigh of relief.

"Alright then! Begin transmission of the message to Gibraltar warning them of the Minerva's destruction and the imminent threat of a nuclear warhead!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Ma'am!" The bridge crew responded as they began typing away at their keyboards.

* * *

Chambers of the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman:

The four red suited FAITH pilots walked into Gilbert Durandal's large room, the tall man with long black hair sitting at his desk typing away.

"Chairman. You wanted to see us?" Athrun Zala asked as the elder Durandal sibling turned his head up and looked at the four of them before rising out of his chair.

"Ah, there you all are." He said as he walked around to the front of his desk and made his way to the couch in the middle of the room, the four of them heading to the same location. "Please, sit down. Let's talk." He said, pointing to the fancy black leather furniture that was positioned on the other side of the large expensive coffee table from him. The four FAITH members did what they were told and gently sat down. Heine sat with his back to the Chair, Athrun sat up straight, Rey sat with his body a bit forward and his hands interlocked and Lunamaria sat next to Rey.

"Athrun finally got better!" Luna said.

"I know and it is very good news to hear that one of our best pilots is now all healed up after that heroic display of bravery a couple weeks ago." Durandal said, turning to Athrun.

"Um... thanks Chairman." Athrun said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, down to the reason why I brought you all here. I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing: When are you going to be transported back to the Minerva. Aside from Athrun, who's probably wondering what type of machine he's going to be piloting next. Did I make the correct guess?" Durandal asked.

"Um... yes. You are correct, Chairman." Athrun responded.

"Yes sir. You were spot on." Rey said with a small dash of enthusiasm in his tone.

"Right. Well, I've got some good news, and some bad news. Let's start with the bad news first and then move onto the good news, for the sake of lightening the mood as we go along, okay?" Durandal asked.

"Sounds like a good idea, Mr. Chairman." Heine said.

"Alright. The bad news is simple but devastating: We've lost track of the Minerva." Chairman Durandal informed in a grim tone. As he did the faces of the four pilots, baring Rey, turned from ones of wonderment, to ones that would befit a startled person. To be fair, Rey also did take on a slightly surprised look. Lunamaria put her left hand near her mouth and gasped, her eyes opening wide.

"You don't mean..." The one female tried to say.

"I'm sorry, Lunamaria, but it's true. The Minerva was assigned to take out the massive machine that the Alliance had deployed a week or so ago. We kept track of it as it approached the machines suspected location and then vanished, probably due to interference in the region, of which the Earth Forces are probably to blame for. We kept high hopes for that ship that it would arrive at a Zaft controlled port in a couple of days... but there's been no sign of the Minerva or the Impulse. They vanished." Durandal informed.

"Are you? Weren't they in the Mediterranean?" Heine said.

"But? The ORB fleet...!" Athrun said, trying to spit out the words.

"We cannot discount the possibility that the Minerva was sunk by the ORB forces who have been in that region for a while." Rey said. Athrun's face went red as he become slightly enraged.

"BUT! KIRA! CAGALLI! THEY WOULDN'T" Athrun burst out saying as Durandal stood up in response.

"FAITH Special Forces Pilot Athrun Zala please take your seat, now!" Durandal ordered to Athrun, who turned to him before taking on a calmer expression and sitting down, Gilbert Durandal following. "Thank you. Now, as Rey said, we cannot discount that possibility... However at the same time we do not have any idea of the whereabouts of the ORB fleet at this time. We lost track of them a while ago, but we know they are in the Mediterranean." Durandal informed. 'He still has a slight attachment to the Princess of ORB and the Ultimate Coordinator... or maybe he just thinks he knows their true nature... despite having a great disagreement with them a month or so ago at the Dardanelles... it doesn't matter.' Durandal thought as a buzzer on his desk began to ring. "Excuse me." The PLANT Supreme Council Chairman said as he got out of his seat and walked towards his desk.

'Kira... would you... maybe you would...' Athrun thought as Durandal pressed the button on the buzzer that was making noise.

"Mr. Chairman, I think you want to see and hear this." A voice on the other end of a line said in an excited and scared voice.

"Calm down! What is it?" Durandal asked in a stern tone.

"Sir we've... er... Gibraltar has received a transmission from the vessel known as the LHM-BB01 Minerva!" The voice said. The eyes of the four pilots grew to enormous sizes as they heard this, and Durandal looked to be shocked as well.

"Patch it through. Now! NOW!" The Chairman ordered as the large screen that was situated on one of the massive walls of the Supreme Council Chairman's Office changed and showed several images. One of the was of the Minerva, or more like a diagram of it, showing the status of it's weapons; the missile launchers, CIWS, Tristans, Isolde, Tannhauser, etc. The second displayed an image of Captain Talia Gladys as she sat in the Captain's Chair looking into the camera. "Captain Gladys..." Durandal said.

"This is Captain Talia Gladys of the Zaft Trans-atmospheric Battleship known as the LHM-BB01 Minerva. Our current status over the past couple days is that we have hidden the ship in order to avoid detection from a large group of Alliance vessels and mobile suits heading to Gibraltar from Suez. However we have not been able to keep ourselves hidden, and they have found us. We are currently outnumbered and outgunned several folds..." She said as an explosive sound was heard and it looked like she was rocked in her seat. At the same time the diagram of the Minerva's starboard side Tristan as well as the missile launchers on the same side went red indicating that the double beam cannon and missile tubes had been shot out of commission.

"The Minerva!" Rey said as he stood up and looked in awe at the screen.

"Arthur! Take out those incoming Windams! Malik, evade those missiles! Fire anti-beam depth charges! Where the hell is Shinn and the Impulse?" The image of Talia asked as she looked out onto the front screen of the Minerva. It sounded as if Meyrin was saying something as the ship continued to seem like it was rocking and rolling.

"Impulse... lost leg... low power... Shinn... too far..." Was all that could be heard from Meyrin who sat behind Talia to the Captain's left.

"Meyrin..." Lunamaria gasped.

"They have deployed several more of the massive war mechs that we have recently seen destroy several cities in Eurasia a couple of days ago. As it stands this vessel will not make it out of this battle alive... arghhh errrg..." Talia said as she shook in her seat, her hat falling off of her head as the diagram displaying the Isolde went red.

"NO! Dammit!" Athrun slammed his fist on the coffee table, the glass that was on the surface of it cracking as he did.

"They also have several other carriers and cruisers that are attacking us right now, far more than what we've ever had to encounter. I think they might try to destroy Gibraltar..." Talia said as the ship shook some more, the CIWS on the underside of it being shot.

"CAPTAIN!" Meyrin could clearly be heard screaming. The head of Talia Gladys turned around and looked at her communications officer before turning back and looking at the screen, a shocked look on the FAITH Captain's face.

"WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED SOME CRITICAL NEWS THAT MUST MAKE IT TO GIBRALTEAR!" Talia yelled at the screen.

"What is it? Tell us Captain!" Heine said in a disgruntled tone.

"The Impulse has just reported that it has spotted what looked to be a nuclear warhead... no, several nuclear warheads on the deck of one of the carriers the Alliance has in the back of their fleet. The weapons seem to have some sort of device attached to them, something that we've never seen before. It could be some kind of radar jammer to make it undetectable! They might try to take out Gibraltar in one hit!" The Captain warned, the faces of each of the pilots and the Chairman becoming even more frightened as the ship shook, the port side Tristan being disabled.

"A nuclear warhead? One that may or may not be immune to detection?" Durandal said in a surprised tone.

"NO! Dammit! We haven't got much time left! The Impulse was just destroyed a couple of seconds ago by one of their massive mobile suits or mobile armors... Arthur, activate Tannhauser and prepare to fire at the carrier that Shinn indicated was carrying the nuclear weapons." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Activating Tannhauser. Transferring firing axis control." The Executive Officer of the Minerva could be heard saying in the background.

"Shinn... taken out?" Rey said in disbelief.

"If they manage to take out that carrier..." Heine said.

"Gibraltar might be saved... but they'll probably be finished one way or another. DAMMIT!" Athrun raged.

"TANNHAUSER, FIRE! UGHHH!" Talia screamed as it looked like the Minerva was about to fire it's positron cannon, but as it did the diagram indicating the Minerva's post powerful weapon went red as the ship shook some more as the Captain looked at the screen and gave a sad faced salute as the screen went to static, the transmission finished.

"The Minerva's..." Lunamaria said.

"It's been sunk?" Athrun tried to say.

"Dammit! A nuclear weapon! Those fiends!" Durandal said as he stormed back to his desk and began to dial a number on his phone. "Get me Gibraltar, right now!" He ordered in a stern voice, waiting a second as he tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. "Is that all that you heard from the Minerva?" He asked the person on the other end as the four pilots just stood there. "Understood. If this is true then the Alliance probably does intend to destroy Gibraltar. For this reason I am now ordering you to abandon the base right now. Get everyone to safety! NOW!" Durandal ordered, sweet dripping down his face as he hung up the phone and turned to the pilots.

"Chairman..." Heine said.

"I want all of you to head back to where you will be staying for the time being. My secretary will tell you. I have some business to attend to." Durandal ordered.

"Sir does this mean Gibraltar is going to be abandoned?" Rey asked.

"Abandoned? To an extent. Everyone is going to be evacuated until we can confirm the existence of the Alliance's nuclear warhead. I find it better to be safe than sorry at this point and I'd rather not have all those soldiers taken out in one hit... all those lives lost." Durandal said.

"Understood." The four of them said.

"Now go." Durandal ordered.

"Yes sir." They acknowledged his order and saluted him, walking to the exit of the office.

'Damn them... the Alliance and their obsession with nuclear weapons...' Athrun thought as the four of them left the office of Gilbert Durandal. Back inside his office the Chairman was busy handing out orders over the big screen.

"I'd rather not run the risk that they actually have a nuclear weapon and are going to use it. Make sure everyone is safe and evacuated." He said over the line to the commander of Gibraltar, a women who had long blonde hair, green eyes, and looked to be forty years old.

"Yes sir. What about all the mobile suits and ships we have here?" She asked.

"There are weapons that can be rebuilt. The soldiers at the base are what matters, and the people in the nearby areas. Their talents that are sometimes specific to them cannot be replaced, and because of that they need to be protected so that they can serve the interests of humanity and themselves to the greatest degree." Durandal said.

"So you mean drop everything and leave?"

"Yes. I'd rather have you guys leave as soon as possible and find out that they just have a really large force that could be theoretically fought off than find out that you've all died to a nuclear weapon with an advanced missile that could make it so that it can't be intercepted. Besides, with those massive war machines there I doubt even Gibraltar could hold them off... and even so the base would be in a weak state afterwords." The Chairman said.

"Yes sir, understood."

"Oh, and have you managed to locate the ORB fleet over the past few days? They're a wild card, and I want to know where they are."

"No, Mr. Chairman. We haven't been able to locate them at all. Maybe... they might have been taken out by the Alliance as well as the Minerva?" The base commander asked.  
'Hmm... although that ORB force is powerful... no. Denying the power of that massive death machine is not something that I need to do. Those things have proven themselves to be exceedingly powerful... all the more reason why I need to end Logos...' Durandal thought.

"Sir..."

"That's a good hypothesis. Now, carry out the evacuation order, commander. You have no telling when that bomb might hit." Durandal ordered.

"Sir!" The blonde women saluted him as the line was cut. Durandal then pressed a couple more buttons on his phone and dialed a new number.

"Fleet Command Headquarters, this is Chairman Durandal. Our forces are currently evacuating Gibraltar under threat of an advanced nuclear weapon taking out the base. I want every available ship to converge above it and prepare to pick up the evacuees NOW!" He ordered across the line.

* * *

"Alright that's enough people! Get everything moving! We are to evac this base immediately! Do I make myself clear?" The Commander of Gibraltar ordered as she turned around and looked at her top officers.

"Yes ma'am!" They said as they saluted her and turned around before carrying out their orders. All around Gibraltar you could see the soldiers rushing into space shuttles that would carry them off of Earth, seeing as Gibraltar was a Zaft stronghold right at the edge of Alliance territory. With the speed that their genetically modified bodies would give them, the soldiers of the doomed Zaft base did what they could to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Minerva a couple hours after the warning to Gibraltar had been issued and the evacuation had started:

"Alright Shinn. If that's your reasoning, then I might allow you to go back to the Archangel to ask about SEED mode then. I myself am just as interested as you are right now." Talia said as Shinn stood next to her desk as the two of them occupied the Captain's Office.

"Thanks Captain. Now I'll finally be able to understand what's happening to me." Shinn said, raising his fist into the air.

"Calm down. I need to ask them first if they'll tell you. This is probably top secret information. Even though we're on their side I don't think that Princess Cagalli is just going to hand you the information." Talia said as she pressed some buttons on her keyboard and eventually Captain Ramius came onto the screen.

"Yes Captain Gladys, what is it? Something go wrong with the transmission?" The Captain of the Archangel asked.

"No. It went exactly as planned. Now all we have to hope for is that they believe us... anyway... there's something that Shinn's been wondering about for a long time, and I think you might know what it is..." Talia said. Murrue tilted her head to one side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Apparently it's something called SEED mode. Where the users eyes go some weird color and they become enhanced. Shinn apparently has it and from what Athrun Zala told us when he was on this ship... you know about it." Talia said. Murrue looked stunned for a minute and then took on a look that indicated she was thinking about something, heavily.

"SEED mode... so you know of it somewhat. It is top secret... hold on. Let me go get the Princess herself. I believe she should be the one to decide... considering she's the one who had it researched heavily after the first war. One moment please." Murrue said.

"Of course." Talia said as Murrue got out of her chair and walked off. A couple of minutes passed and then eventually Cagalli came onto the screen and sat in the chair.

"Is Shinn with you?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Yes." Talia said, turning to her ace pilot and giving him a 'come here' gesture as Shinn walked into view of the camera.

"I'm here." Shinn said.

"So... you want to know about this, correct?" Cagalli said as her eyes changed their layout and she shifted into SEED mode, seemingly at will. "You can do this... sometimes, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Uh... yes... how did you just do that like that?" Shinn asked. Cagalli sighed.

"Come over to the Archangel. I'll explain everything to you, personally. It'll be better that way. You have some difficult things to grasp... trust me... they will boggle your mind." Cagalli said as he eyes shifted back to normal and the line was cut.

"Well, that's your cue. Go find out what's happening to your body. As far as I'm concerned you have the right to know. I'll message the hanger bay and tell them you're taking a craft." Talia said as she turned to Shinn and faced him.

"Thank you, Captain Gladys." Shinn said as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Cagalli sighed as she walked into her room. Stella was nowhere to be seen. She was probably with Kira right now, or at least, that's what the blonde girl guessed.

"So Shinn Asuka is a SEED mode user? Well... it's no surprise considering how good of a pilot he appears to be... how much he's done. Although... there is that one thing about SEED mode that I doubt he'll believe, unless I demonstrate it to him firsthand. He probably hasn't reached the proper stage where he can just use it... so..." Cagalli said as she reached into one of her drawers and pulled out what looked to be a knife, not a fancy knife, but an ordinary kitchen knife with one side sharp and the other side dull and flat; something that would be used for chopping carrots. It was someone might use for self defense before she left the room, hiding it on her personal. As she walked down the hallways of the Archangel towards the elevator she passed by several crewmen, all of which would of course salute her and call out to her as she did.

"Afternoon Lady!" A random Archangel crew member said.

"Hey..." Cagalli said as she walked by, thinking about other things. 'So from what Kira said Stella's reaction to that clip by Oscar Durandal that we're showing everyone in our force was the same as Auel's: Shocked, and they didn't like the sound of the Destiny Plan, so they said they want to stop it. Huh, I guess I'm lucky that my subordinates all have a similar sense of ideological purity...' She thought as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button, leaning against the wall. 'Although at the same time I can't help but feel that we might hit a snag somewhere along the way... with someone. I don't know who, but I can't help but feel that the idea that ALL crew members aboard ALL the ships are just going to follow me in our quest to stop Durandal.' The door opened as Cagalli walked into the hanger bay and continued to walk forwards until she stopped somewhere in the middle of the floor. 'Someone, at sometime, may have something else to say... and when that happens I need to be ready...' She thought, sighing as she waited for the pilot of the Impulse to arrive. A couple minutes later a typical short range transport vehicle that a ship like the Minerva would use landed in the hanger bay and Shinn walked out, coming at Cagalli.

"So... what does this exactly do anyway? Why do my eyes change color when certain things happen? And why could you just change it... at will?" Shinn asked as he walked up to the Princess of ORB.

"I'll explain everything in a little bit... follow me I guess. We need to go to the main computer." Cagalli said as she issued a 'follow me' gesture to Shinn, the red eyed boy taking the note and following her off to the side of the hanger bay, taking the same elevator except this time they stopped at a different floor of the massive vessel than last time.

'Hopefully this doesn't backfire and either of us gets hurt. It would be a damn shame if it did... dammit! But if he doesn't believe me, there's no other way...' Cagalli thought as the two of them took a left turn and then continued walking down the halls before they reached a door that seemed like it was probably locked. The Chief Representative of the ORB Union pressed a couple of buttons on a keypad and soon a light above the keypad turned from red to green as the door opened and the two of them walked in. It was a darker room, and although it did seem spacious, there wouldn't be that much room for that many more people. A large monitor sat on one side of the room as well as several control panels beneath it and several chairs sitting around the room. "Sit down." She ordered in a stern tone.

"Alright... don't need to be so damn bossy." Shinn said with a slightly angered face as he sat in a chair, Cagalli sitting in the one nearest to the computer controls as she began to type in some information before turning around to him.

"Alright... if you haven't already guessed this data is top secret information and only a few people outside of my own secret circle actually know of it. It is a very dangerous topic and one that I think could turn very dangerous if the general public ever found out about SEED mode in the depth that ORB has researched it." Cagalli said.

"Yeah yeah... Super Evolutionary Element Destined Factor is what is the extended form of saying it." Shinn said as Cagalli looked at him, a little confused.

"I was told that Athrun informed you guys somewhat about SEED mode but not a lot... was there someone else..." Cagalli asked.

"Our doctor lived in ORB before the evacuation near the end of the First Bloody Valentine War. From what he said he had just been assigned to the research team before he had to leave. He doesn't know much about it either except some mumbo jumbo about 'resolve' or something like that..." Shinn went on.

"I see... I might want to meet this doctor soon. Anyway..." Cagalli said as she opened a file on the main computer, displaying an image of a modified chromosome as well as some points of information. "SEED mode is a controversial theory even among the top scientists in ORB who were assigned to research it. Some have said that it is the next stage of human development and evolution, and others say it is just some random mutation that has occurred..." Cagalli began to explain.

"I don't care. As long as it allows me to be stronger and fight harder..." Shinn said.

'Fight... sigh...' Cagalli thought as she explained some more. "SEED mode presents itself as an ability for the user to enter a state of enhanced awareness and physical peak, although this ability also has a passive function..." Cagalli said.

"Passive function? Uh, Princess... SPEAK ENGLISH?" Shinn raged.

"Shut it, Shinn! When I say passive function I mean it has an effect on the person even when not activated." Cagalli said.

"And what would that be? Could you explain it in a language I can understand better?" Shinn asked.

"Alright you brat! A person who has the SEED mode gene is not only subject to enhanced piloting skills when they activate it, but they also have a heightened sense of awareness and prowess even when it's 'turn off', meaning that your ability to fire a gun so accurately I can feel the shock wave blitz past my head but not suffer even one direct hit, blame it on SEED mode." Cagalli said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh screw that! That was all me!" Shinn said.

"Or so you think... probably a combination of the two."

"So what the hell actually triggers it anyway? Why only at certain times do I 'feel' my body enter SEED mode and not others?" Shinn asked.

"Because you don't have the proper need. You haven't formulated the proper resolve... you aren't desperate enough." Cagalli said, Shinn trying to speak but she spoke over him. "Let me just say it right now: As far as you're concerned there's only one way to activate SEED mode: You need to form a resolve. You need to want to save your friends so desperately you will do your best to save them. The same applies if you want to live, or complete a mission... whatever... you need to want to fight to the best of your abilities." Cagalli said. Shinn looked at his hands.

'So that's why it only activates at times like that... I see...' Shinn thought before taking on an angry look. "But wait! Then how could you just activate it and deactivate it? Don't tell me that you formed a resolve when you were explaining it to me and the Captain!" Shinn said.

"It's been longer since my SEED mode first activated then it's been for you. After a long while of... continuous uses of it after it's first activated it seemed that I, as well as Kira, were able to turn it off and on at a whim. You're not so lucky... not yet, and I doubt Stella is either..." Cagalli said.

"Wait? STELLA HAS SEED MODE?" Shinn asked.

"Yes she does." Cagalli said.

"Okay then. Prove to me that you can just activate it! Prove it again!" Shinn said.

"In a second Shinn. You're to impatient. There's one more thing about SEED mode that you need to know... and it's important." Cagalli said, sighing as she did. 'And now here's the thing I doubt he'll believe me at first about.' She thought.

"What the hell is it?" He asked.

"When SEED mode is activated the user seems to be able to communicate telepathically with other SEED user, although only in a short range... like a couple of feet." Cagalli explained. (This is what the A/N is about PLZ read it)

"What? Psycho powers? HAHAHAHAHA! I don't believe that. There's no way this would allow someone to communicate using their brain." Shinn said.

"You really don't believe me, do you?" Cagalli asked.

"I believe you on the 'enhanced fighting abilities' part, but not that crazy nonsense!" Shinn said.

"I see... then I have no choice then. I've shown you too much." Cagalli said as she got up and looked at Shinn, her eyes going into mostly one monotone shade of gold with just a black dot in the center as she pulled out the knife from her pocket.

"What the hell? Coming at me with a knife? Are you insane?" Shinn protested as he got up and backed away. "Was this a trap all along?" He asked.

"Ya it was. And now you're going to die!" Cagalli said as she began to take short stabbing motions in Shinn's direction, kicking the chairs aside so they wouldn't get in her way. Shinn took on an angry look as he rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "You won't escape. You're going to rot here I'm sorry but I have to do this. You know to much." Cagalli said as she came at Shinn, making more thrusting motions as he was pushed against the wall. 'Just don't do anything stupid that would kill either of us...' She thought with an emotionless look on her face.

* * *

Murrue Ramius walked onto the bridge of the Archangel, her crew looking at her as she did. The Captain of the white and red giant sat in her seat before giving she began talking.

"Alright... it's time. Prepare the TAOP-001SN missile for launch. Set coordinates for Gibraltar and tell it to activate as soon as it can after it leaves the Archangel." Murrue said.

"Yes... Captain." Andrew Waltfeld said as he turned to some of the crew on the tactical part of the bridge. "Open stern missile launcher one and load the first nuclear missile. Program it's coordinates to strike the Zaft base known as Gibraltar and to arm itself as it approaches its target and to detonate when it is several meters above the ground there. Have it activate it's cloak as soon as it leaves the vessel." Andrew Waltfeld ordered. Outside the vessel one of the stern missile launchers opened up and a different looking missile, one with a pointed nose and several fins on it came out.

"Activating the missile's compact n-jammer canceler."

"Sir she's ready to go." An Archangel bridge crew man said.

"Captain..." Waltfeld said. Murrue huffed a little.

"Alright then... launch the missile." She ordered. Outside the ship the gray missile launched from the ship and seemed to blitz past the fleet before 'disappearing' in the air. At the same time the sensors on all ships seemed to lose track of it. "Inform me when it has hit it's target..." Murrue said as she got up.

* * *

'How dare she! The bitch! She'll be the one dead if that's the case!' Shinn thought. 'I am not dying here because of something like this considering you told me you'd tell me, PRINCESS!' Shinn thought as his eyes also changed to be just one shade of red with some black with a dot in the center of the pupil. "AHH!" He said as he charged at Cagalli, the Princess making a stabbing motion. However at the same time it seemed like she was deliberately missing him. He didn't care though. She was coming at him with a knife now, and it was survival of the fittest. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinn said as Cagalli did another fake thrust at him, except he managed to grab her hand with his left arm, reach over with his right and pull the knife safely away.

'Shit! I let him get it that quickly? He is good though...' Cagalli thought.

"Explain this nonsense to me!" Shinn said as he grabbed the Princess by her shoulders and forcibly spun her around. "Why the hell are you trying to kill me?" He asked as he pushed her against the computer control panel and bent her over, his body holding her in place as his left hand held her two arms behind her back. "Tell me I thought I trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU" Shinn seemed to cry a little as he swung his right hand under and put the knife in front of Cagalli's head.

"Urghh... Shinn let me go...! I didn't mean to..." Cagalli said as she struggled against him.

"Not a chance, not after you just tried to do that! What the hell is wrong with you? Why have I learned too much if you didn't want to explain this to me in the first place?" Shinn asked, tears coming out of his SEED mode eyes.

'And you still can trust me... I did this because I needed to make you believe what I was saying.' Cagalli thought, except Shinn heard her voice in his head. He also felt a sense of utter sincerity in the telepathic message that had just been sent to him.

"What the hell?" He said as he seemed to lose a bit of control. Cagalli took this opportunity to literally bite the duller edge of the blade with her teeth as Shinn lost his grip on it.

'Shinn... back away... please JUST DO IT NOW! I'M SORRY! I'M NOT GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU!' Cagalli's thoughts raced in Shinn's head as he let go of her, fully let go of the knife and then backed off as if his body was acting as if he had just seen a ghost or something like that.

"What... what..." He tried to say.

'Look at me... and try to think of something you'd want to say to me except don't say it... think it at me...' Cagalli thought, transmitting a sense of urgency to Shinn as she grabbed the knife out of her mouth with her left hand and put it on the control panel.

"Alright then..." Shinn said as he closed his SEED mode eyes. 'How's this? Can you... can you hear me...? This is weird' He thought facing her, the feelings of a confused person and a person in a state of awe being felt by Cagalli.

'Yes I can, Shinn.' Cagalli thought back.

'Okay then WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUST FOR YOU CRAZY WOMEN!' Shinn screamed in her mind, sending over his usual sense or rage. The blonde princess then put her hands on her head as if she was going to get a headache soon.

'Please... don't do that... if you're going to yell.. please use your mouth... that... hurts... when you do something like that...' She thought, Shinn feeling her pain to an extend.

"Oh... but still... why did you come after me with a knife and say I knew too much! And please unlock the door!" Shinn raged, a couple more tears falling out of his SEED mode eyes.

"Shinn! I did it because I needed some way to activate your SEED mode while we within a close proximity to one another... or you would never believe me until your SEED developed to the extent that it could be activated and deactivated at will.. so do you believe me now?" She said as she quickly switched to telepathic communication. 'Do you now realize that you can speak to other people with SEED mode using your mind? Yes I was equally shocked when I communicated with Kira for the first time...'

"So... you brought a KNIFE here and threatened to kill me because you wanted me to activate my SEED mode?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn notice how I wasn't even trying to aim for you at all with those weak stabs and I just was pretending..." Cagalli said. The red eyed coordinator gave a huff and then pointed a finger at her.

"Alright... fine then. I guess that's sort of forgivable... seeing as how you forgave me after I..." Shinn tried to say as Cagalli cut him off.

'Shoot me with a nine millimeter several months ago...? Yeah... we're even now brat. Don't you forget it.' She thought.

"How did you..." Shinn fell backwards and hit the door as he looked at the women who had literally just read his mind.

'It was on the tip of your tongue. I forgot SEED users can also read the minds of other SEED users, but only the stuff that's in the front of their mind ready to come out as words... for the most part.' Cagalli thought.

"For the most part?" Shinn said as Cagalli closed her eyes and before long he felt some presence in his mind... like something was invade his consciousness. The thing feeling deeper into his mind... it was definitely Cagalli. He didn't understand how he knew this but he just did. "Don't read my mind!" Shinn said as he ran up to Cagalli and shook her, breaking her concentration.

"If I try to delve deeper into your mind you will feel me doing so. The same would apply to you if you tried to reach into my memory engrams. In addition to this, if you know the person who is trying to invade your mind, you will know who they are." Cagalli said.

"Don't do that again!" Shinn raged, pointing his pointer finger at her.

"I won't. All I got from it is some... profile information about you that you saw on one of the Minerva's computers. I couldn't care less." Cagalli looked him in the eyes. "Anyway there's one thing you need to understand before your SEED mode wears off, and it should wear off soon." Cagalli said as she pushed him against the wall. "Tell me when you can't hear me anymore." She ordered as she began to walk to the other side of the room from him, his mind filled with some random humming from her. When she reached the other side of the room, and just the very edge of it, which was a couple of feet away, the humming cut out.

"There." Shinn said.

"Alright. Notice how this has it's limits. That's why you've never felt it before even if you've been fighting against another SEED mode user." Cagalli informed.

"I wasn't close enough to them. It has a range of a couple of feet."

"Yes it does. Anyway... that's all we've really managed to research so far... I think I've just blown several circuits in your mind right now, so you should head back to the Minerva and get some rest while you wrap your head around this." Cagalli said. Shinn put his hand on his face.

"Yeah... this is freaking me out... first I'm told I have some skill which makes me a super pilot on the battlefield and next I'm told that a psychic of sorts..." He said to himself.

"Yes, now wait while I come over to you." Cagalli said.

'Not before I do something first... try to read my mind while I'm going to get revenge...' Shinn thought to himself, grinning, as Cagalli went over to the desk and grabbed the knife, but felt a presence in her head.

'THAT LITTLE BASTARD!' Cagalli raged as she quickly used her powers to deactivate her SEED mode. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She asked, facing him.

"I wanted a chance to read your mind considering you just read mine a couple minutes ago. It's called payback." Shinn said with a smirk, but in his head he felt a great sorrow overcome him.

"PAYBACK? Those are... my thoughts! Leave them alone!" Cagalli said as she walked up to him and pressed him against the wall. "What did you see?"

"I'm not going to tell you! None of your business!" He raged.  
"Tell. Me. Now!" She ordered.

"It was something about the nuclear bomb or something like that... how you waited until a certain time to use it... never wanting it to be used yet but then realizing that it was the only way." Shinn said, half lying. 'And the other things I saw... ugh... that gruesome image..' Shinn thought, his head shaking.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Go Kisaka, and take my foolish daughter with you." Lord Uzumi Nara Attha said as he practically threw a younger Cagalli at the Arab bodyguard as they boarded the Kusanagi as it prepared to take off.

"Sir." Was all the bodyguard could say.

"FATHER NO!" Cagalli screamed, tears running down her face as she looked up to her tall parent as he put his left hand on her head.

"Stop giving me that look. It doesn't suit a child of the line of ORB." Uzumi said.

"But..." Cagalli tried to say.

"You're leaving your father, but you will not be alone." The Lord of ORB said as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a picture. "You'll be with your brother..." He said as he handed the picture of two babies, one with brown hair and the other with blonde hair in the arms of a women with long brown hair who resembled the twins. Flipping over the picture the picture she saw the words 'Kira' and 'Cagalli' written in hand.

'What... Kira is... my brother... but... no!' She thought as she looked at Lord Uzumi, her adopted father nodding.

"I feel very fortunate to have been your father." He said as the door closed off, sealing him away from her. The blonde princess began slamming on the window in pain, her bodyguard's eyes closed, emotionless. "Fly Kisaka, I'm counting on you!" He said as the platform that connected the Kusanagi to the main building was retracted, a man on a speaker beginning to talk about the launch of the final module of the light blue Izumo-class vessel.

Several minutes later, as the Freedom and Justice gundams boarded the vessel and driven away the Raider, Forbidden, and Calamity gundams, a large explosion took place on the island that the two forces were fighting over, taking the large mass driver away with it.

"FATHER!" The Princess of ORB yelled at the top of her lungs as the last module of the Kusanagi ascended into space.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"You know more... judging by the look on your face." Cagalli said, looking Shinn right in the eye.

"I... I... saw something else in your mind... something..." Shinn said.

"What. Was. It? You dare invade my mind like that now tell me what you saw!" Cagalli said, grabbing Shinn and pushing him against the wall.

"I saw... Lord Uzumi's death..." Shinn said. Cagalli's eyes turned to grapefruits and she seemed to just break down.

"You saw... when my father... died?" Cagalli asked him, a tear running down her face.

"Yes. Yes I did." Shinn said as his knees failed him and the two of them seemed to fall to the ground, although still on their knees and the front of their legs. Shinn looked down to the ground. "And I wish I didn't. That must have been, horrible... for you. Just horrible... knowing that he didn't have to die, but he died anyway." Shinn said, a tear forming in his eyes. Cagalli seemed to lean to one side and press her head against the wall.

"Yes he died that day. As much as I cried out for him to come with us he didn't... he left me... he just left me..." The blonde girl said, crying as she did. 'Father... I miss you.. you didn't have to die...' She thought. Shinn, noticing the girls sadness, pulled her into him, holding her as his SEED mode finally wore off.

* * *

The Zaft base known as Gibraltar had just finished it's final evacuations, or at least, the people who were getting on transports last had just boarded them. As the last of the shuttles began to take off, people looked at the base that they were stationed it, noticing it still intact. One green suit sighed as he looked to his friend.

"I'm going to guess this was all just some nonsense..." He said.

"Are you sure? After all, the message we got about this was from the Minerva after all." The other green suit sitting next to him said.

"The Minerva? So... it was sunk or something like that?" The first green suit who started the conservation asked.

"Yeah, that's the story that's being told. The Minerva sent out a final message to Gibraltar warning us about some fancy bomb that couldn't be detected heading our way..." The second soldier said.

"Wow... we were just told to evacuate as soon as possible. Must be serious... ahh!" The soldier felt the shuttle he was in shake violently before looking at the ground where Gibraltar was, except he couldn't see it. "AHH! It just hit! Everyone look out their window!" He informed. As soon as he did every Zaft soldier who was sitting near a window looked out and everyone of them not sitting near a window tried to move the person sitting next to them out of the way to get a view. Much to the dismay of each and everyone of the soldiers there, they could not see the ground. Instead they saw a mushroom cloud forming over the southern coast of Spain. Gibraltar had been annihilated.

"Oh my god!"

"So it did happen!"

"Wow that's serious!"

"It's definitely a nuke... but it doesn't seem to be a strong one though..."

"Good thing we were warned..."

"Ya but my friend was serving on the Minerva."

"He was? Damn those Earth Forces bastards! They did this!"

"We'll make them pay! For sinking that ship and for nuking our base!"

The soldiers began ranting about how they now hated the Earth Forces and before too long it joined the rest of the evacuation shuttles and ships that were picking up the shuttles in space.

* * *

A couple minutes later in the Archangel computer room.

Shinn and Cagalli were sitting side by side on the floor with their backs to the wall and their outfits drenched with tears.

"He left me... with so much... he put so much responsibility on my shoulders..." Cagalli said, Shinn turning to face her.

"I felt everything that you felt when that happened. All the sadness... all the sorrow... all the rage... all the tears... Although when my family died... I felt like my life no longer had meaning... I didn't know where to go... and that's why I joined Zaft. I had no responsibilities to anyone, and I was forced to come up with my own. With you... you had meaning forced upon you right then and there.. and I thought I had it bad... even though my own memory of my families death causes me great pain whenever it sticks it's ugly head up... yours is just as bad, Cagalli." Shinn said.

"Yes... I was forced to take responsibility for ORB as soon as I got back. It was difficult... but I managed to get the country on track... with great difficulty. But look at you! You've managed to become an excellent pilot and have a freaking gundam. You! Just an ordinary kid... well you were." She turned to face him. "Perhaps I should have to see the memory of your family dying... to make things even between us." Cagalli suggested. Shinn looked at her with an angry and pissed off face.

"Are you insane? Why would you want to see that memory? You're already burdened with your father's death buried in your head! I looked into your mind and I saw that memory of Lord Uzumi's final wishes and words before he died! I wish I hadn't done that! I made a huge mistake by doing that just because I wanted to get back at you for seeing into my mind and getting some useless information and I'll now regret it for a long time! I made a mistake... don't make the same one I just did. Please Cagalli don't even try... trust me..." Shinn said, lowering his head onto her shoulder. She put her left hand on his head and rubbed his soft midnight black hair and scalp.

"Thanks... I guess for warning me not to do that. You just knocked a little sense into me I'll admit." Cagalli complimented him.

"I know I've come far... ever since they died. So have you, you're a strong leader. But as for me I still need to go farther but at the same time I can't help but feel that sometimes these memories give me strength... they help me form a distinction between right and wrong. I guess that's the only good thing about them." Shinn said as he raised his head and looked at Cagalli before getting onto his own two feet. The Princess tried to get up but since they had sat down for that long and she was a natural her body was trying to tell her to relax by being stubborn. He stretched out his hand and although the blonde princess did look as if she was insulted that he would suggest she needed help getting on her two feet, she took his hand anyway and her helped her get up, still holding her hand.

"Thanks..." She said as she felt her hand still holding his. "You... you're completely right... it's our experiences that help us form a great distinction between right and wrong..." She said as she saw a kind of blushed expression on Shinn's face, and then realized that she herself was blushing. Both of their faces turned red as they let go of each other's hands and turned away. "Although we do respect each other now I don't think of you in any deeper meaning, got it! You're just a friend!" She said in a serious tone.

"SAME GOES TO YOU!" Shinn said in his angry tone as the two turned back to each other.

"Then let's go! Sick of being stuck in this dimly lit room... with just you... as you talk about your drivel... it's worse than the drivel that you hear conserva-tards and liberal-morons talk about when you speak of politics, and I should know!" Cagalli said, looking slightly angry but at the same time it looked like had a hint of joy in her face.

"The feelings are mutual, Princess!" Shinn said as Cagalli smirked at him and then unlocked the door with a code as the two of them walked out of the computer core room. As the two of them walked down the hall, Cagalli intent on making Shinn go back to the Minerva, a soldier walked up to her.

"Lady Cagalli!" He said as he saluted her.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked.

"The missile launch has been successful. The Gibraltar base has been destroyed." He reported as Shinn's eyes widened.

"Understood. Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Yes. It appears that the Chairman of the Supreme Council of the PLANTs is going to broadcast another speech to the world." He said as the two teenagers clenched their fists.

"Durandal... what does that bastard want to say now..." Shinn said in a tone of contained anger, lowering his head. Cagalli looked at him.

"Come on, let's go. I want to see what the enemy has to say." Cagalli said as she looked at the soldier. "As you were, crew men." She said as the Archangel crew member saluted her. The two of them then ran down the hallway, Cagalli leading Shinn as they headed for another section of the ship. When the two of them reached the closest place that they could go to, the mess hall, there were already several crew members looking at the television screen, including Kira and Stella, who were sitting together, as well as Auel, who was sipping some pop. On the screen everyone was looking at the one and only black haired man, their official enemy, Gilbert Durandal.

"Attention people of the world. I come to you all today to inform you about another terrible atrocity that has befallen this world. Today, the Zaft military base on the coast of Spain, known as Gibraltar, was completely and utterly annihilated by a nuclear warhead of unknown origin. Fortunately, we were warned of this event by one of our ships, the LHM-BB01 Minerva. The same ship that fought to destroy Junius Seven as it descended to Earth a couple months ago and the same ship that also took part in the liberation of the city known as Diocula sent out an emergency message to Gibraltar. It warned us that it was under an attack by the Alliance and that the chances of their survival were slim. At the same time the only pilot who was on the ship at the time, Shinn Asuka, managed to spot what looked to be a modified nuclear warhead on board one of the Alliance's carriers before being shot down." Durandal said.

"But Shinn is just over there... and the Minerva is just outside... Kira I'm confused." Stella said in a frightened tone.

"Stella... please be quiet. I'll explain everything once Chairman Durandal is finished speaking." Kira said, pulling his girlfriend close to him as Chairman Durandal continued talking.

"Due to the actions of this heroic vessel we were able to evacuate Gibraltar before it felt destruction. I am pleased to say that nobody was hurt. However, this does not excuse the actions of whoever ordered the launch of a nuclear missile IN EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE! Do these fiends have no sense of empathy for the planet? Do they not understand what a nuclear missile like that could do to the environment? Such an act is a crime against humanity! Surely whoever has done this must be brought to justice, and because of that, my campaign against Logos, which probably authorized the launch of the missile, continues onwards. I am going to make it clear to both Logos and to the people who launched the missile right now, should I be wrong and the two somehow be separate: All we want is peace. All we want is a world without war, without violence, without conflict! Why is that too much to ask for? That is what I ask you now. I thank you for your time, people of the world." Durandal said as the camera shifted from a real time image of Durandal sitting in his office to an image of the completely and utterly destroyed Zaft base. Slowly but surely most of the soldiers who were sitting in the mess hall turned towards Cagalli, Kira and Stella included.

"Cagalli... although I don't like Durandal one bit, he has a good point. You ordered a nuclear missile fired on Earth. This is why I hate those things..." The Ultimate Coordinator said.

"Kira..." Cagalli said, the soldiers looking at her with piercing glares.

"Alright... I think that's enough..." Shinn tried to say as he put his right arm in front of Cagalli's chest but she blocked him.

"No." The Princess of ORB said as she looked at the soldiers in front of her and around her. "Let me make myself clear right now: The choice to fire that missile was not one that was taken lightly, nor was it something that was easy for me to make. I hoped that I would never have to use such a terrible weapon of mass destruction, but fate has decided to torture me. Under idle conditions that weapon would have been dismantled and never seen again, nor would it have ever been fired under any circumstance. However, that is idealism, and even though I am the leader of the ORB Union, a nation that prides itself on it's very own ideals, I will admit right now that it is foolish to think that realism can simply be ignored and that idealism can replace it. That is simply not how the world works, and I have come to that conclusion. Gilbert Durandal is different though. He thinks that he can just have his ideal world without war... he has yet to realize that he cannot." Cagalli said.

"But... a world without war does sound like a good idea! It's just the Destiny Plan that I don't like with it's genetically based life path. However a world that has no conflict and war, I could live with that." One of the ORB soldiers said.

"Then you're an idiot! Plain and simple!" Shinn burst out, stepping forward.

"Shinn!" Cagalli screamed at him.

"Watch your mouth you little Zaft brat!" The soldier said when someone else interrupted.

"Oh look the loud mouth is having a temper tantrum!" Auel laughed as he insulted the black haired coordinator.

"All of you just stop it!" Kira said, all eyes focused on him. "Please Shinn... I'd like to hear what you have to say." Kira said. Shinn looked at him with a weird look on his face but accepted what he was told.

"Thank then, Kira." Shinn replied. "You guys don't get it. Yes a world without war does sound like a place that anyone would want to live in, but it will never happen! All you have to do is look at human history! Throughout all of mankind's life we've had conflict. There has always been war, ever since ancient times! I'm not just talking about the times before major space travel, but before we even had electricity! Wars broke out over silly conflicts and wars broke out over very important things but that doesn't discount the fact that it has always existed! War is brought on by a conflict of interests that is allowed to escalate to a great extent! It exists because we as humans are different and share different interests and desires! We are not the same and we are never going to be exactly the same! For this reason a world without war is a world without humanity! Logos is not the cause of war but rather simply a catalyst to the reaction that starts wars! Killing Logos will not kill wars, it will only make them less frequent but they WILL STILL EXIST!" Shinn ranted on, getting the attention of each person in the room, stunning them. The ORB soldiers began to whisper to themselves.

"I guess he's right..."

"Ya... looking at the past, we've always had war."

"And Logos? I don't think Logos existed back when we were cavemen." They said as the Ultimate Coordinator let go of his girlfriend's arm and walked towards Shinn and Cagalli.

"Shinn... what do you think about war then? As a concept? Do you dislike it? Because you seem to think it's something we have to live with, even though we hate it." Kira said. Shinn turned to his brunette near look alike.

"**War is ****H****umanity's fate.**" Shinn said, Cagalli speaking next.

"Wait? Isn't war supposed to be something like Destiny? In which case isn't the Destiny Plan something that could be called the Fate Plan? In that case..." Cagalli tried to say when Stella put her hands on her head and looked confused.

"I think Cagalli might be right but all this is confusing..." The violet eyed blonde girl said.

"You're right and wrong at the same time, Cagalli." Shinn said.

"I'm what? How dare you!" She said, turning him around and staring angrily into his eyes.

"Shinn is right Cagalli. Fate and Destiny are not exactly the same thing. They both refer to the future but in a different sense." Kira said.

"Which is why I chose the different words, and probably why the Destiny Plan is called the Destiny Plan and not the Fate Plan." Shinn said, stepping back so everyone could see him fully. "Both Destiny and Fate refer to an unchangeable inevitable future. However, Destiny is usual used to describe this future in a positive light. Fate on the other hand indicates a negative future. It was the fate of the man to die from the cold weather on Mount Everest as he tried to climb it. This is why I think the Destiny Plan is called what it is, because Durandal is a foolish dreamer who thinks that he is capable of permenantly changing humanity onto a course of happiness where conflict is an ancient thing. I used **Humanity's Fate **to describe war because although it describes something that will always exist, war is not a friendly thing that any sane person takes joy in. It is an ugly and terrible thing, but we have to live with it. It is like darkness, you don't like it, but you can never kill it." Shinn explained.

"That still doesn't excuse the whole nuclear missile thing!" A soldier said, looking at Cagalli.

"Alright! Enough! Let me ask all of you one question right now: Would you rather we launch that missile at Gibraltar and destroy that base, even though we warned them of it's impending destruction and thus allowing them to make sure everyone was safe and sound, or would you rather the Earth Forces amass a force of all sorts of different ugly things, come at us, kill most of us and capture the rest of us, take that weapon, find out how it works, produce it en mass and then use it UTTERLY DESTROY ALL THE PLANTS KILLING MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE?! Would you? What I did was the lesser of two evils! Period!" Cagalli raged.

"Yeah! What kind of soldiers are you trying to question your own Princess in such a rude manner! Be ashamed of yourselves!" Shinn raged.

"Shinn..." Cagalli said, looking at the Princess.

"I'm going back to the Minerva now. We need to head past Gibraltar anyway and go out into the open ocean. Who agrees?" Shinn asked. 'I do' was surprisingly heard from several of the soldiers.

"The sooner I get to pilot that bad boy again the better! Hehe!" Auel said, rubbing his hands together in an evil motion, Kira noticing this.

"I'll take you back then. Come on." Cagalli said, exiting the room the same way Shinn did.

"I can find my own way back!" Shinn said rudely to her.

"PPFFT! Sure you can! No you need me! You would get lost in here!" Cagalli laughed as she looked at him. Shinn let out a little chuckle as well. "On a more serious note. Shinn.. you didn't need to insult all those crew men like that you know." Cagalli looked at him.

"Yes I did. They are supposed to serve you not question every action you make." Shinn said, looking at her.

"They're entitled to their own opinion."

"HAHAHAHA! Tell that to FAITH Special Forces Officer Athrun Zala! I'm sorry, but one thing I learned while I was 'under him' was that you needed to listen to his polarized and unchangeable opinion or be thrown into the brig. I'm surprised you actually tolerated that asshole for two years." Shinn said as the two of them entered the elevator.

"Shinn... Athrun's not too bad. He's just a man of action sometimes... he won't sit around and do nothing... much like what we're doing... that and he'll never understand that you don't like to wear dresses..." Cagalli stated.

"So despite the fact that you were his girlfriend for two years..." Shinn tried to say.

"After my father died I needed someone who I could lean on... who I could be with... with I could talk intimately with... who I could... get a little closer with... and who wasn't my brother for obvious reason... I needed a person like that, at least till the end of the war. That was the main reason why I was with him... Our relationship slowly fell apart after the war though, bit by bit, until that night in ORB when it just snapped. He never realized that my nation is the most important thing in the world to me, and nothing else can ever replace ORB as my top priority. He thought differently, he didn't realize my responsibilities and questioned me whenever I put the interests of ORB a head of his own. He thought I weighed his desires as something equal to the well being of ORB itself." She shook her head in a negative fashion.

"You need someone who has the same idea as you... and who realizes that as the leader of ORB, your nation comes first... he didn't respect that, did he?" Shinn asked as the Princess responded.

"The fool, acts like he's a voice of reason." Cagalli said, turning to Shinn as the elevator opened and the two of them walked through the Archangel's large hanger bay. "What did you think of him? He was on the Minerva after all." Cagalli said.

"I hate him. Let's just put it as simple as that." Shinn stated as Cagalli made an 'ouch, you're a little harsh' face. "Always tried to talk down and belittle me. Never admitted to his mistakes unless someone stuck them directly in his face and even then he would try to hit you. Even one time when Captain Gladys and Athrun gave me orders that contradicted each other and me, being someone who isn't an idiot, obeyed the Captain, he still belittled me even after Captain Gladys intervened and mentally kicked him in his inflated ego. And we were roommates... oh that was a nightmare in and of itself." Shinn said as the two of them reached the shuttle.

"Well... think about it this way, Shinn. You won't ever have to obey orders from him while your part of the ORB forces ever again, I'll make sure of that." Cagalli said, Shinn smiling.

"Thanks." He got in the transport but before he could shut the door Cagalli called out to him.

"You know... even though I may seem crazy to say this, but what we did today... I kind of liked it... despite all the bad things we learned. It's nice to know you a little more... it was nice to talk to you." She smiled.

"And it's nice to know you know what you're doing, even if you may seem insane at times!" Shinn said as he shut the door, laughing as he did.

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Cagalli screamed at him, the black haired boy blushing and laughing a little as the transport took off. However after a while when the transport left the Archangel and headed back to the Minerva Shinn's facial expression stopped being one of laughter but one of anger and seriousness.

'Cagalli... I won't allow myself to be bossed around by Athrun Zala again, no matter what, but I don't want to fight by his side again even if it is I who is commanding him. I want to fight against him, because I want to kill him. I hate him, I blame him for several terrible things that have happened during this war. For those reasons I will inflict justice upon the former pilot of the Justice. **I will kill Athrun Zala.**' Shinn thought.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"Has Shinn returned yet?" Talia asked as she sat in the Captain's Chair.

"Yes ma'am. Just a moment ago. Closing starboard side catapult door." Meyrin responded.

"Good. Malik, power up the main engines. The Minerva is leaving this location. Set course for the Atlantic Ocean and keep us on the water. Be sure to avoid getting to close to the other vessels." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Commencing Minerva engine start up." Malik responded. Outside the ship the Aegis Mk.2-class ships and Seldamis-class submarines began to power up their propellers and move forward. The Takemikazuchi powered up it's massive propellers as well as it's main thrusters that were positioned on the back of the ship and began to move forward. The main engines of the Archangel which were submerged began to look as if they were pushing water behind the ship as it started up it's engines.

"Engines maximum. The Minerva is launching!" Captain Talia Gladys announced as the Minerva began to move forward, the entire fleet heading west towards the entrance they had just opened up to get out of the Mediterranean.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay here's the thing I need you all to read. Do not come to the conclusion that because SEED mode users can communicate with each other telepathically means they are newtypes. Newtypes do not exist in the CE at all bar Mwu/Rau and even then it's iffy. Do not post a review trying to say 'but this character is a newtype' because... I just don't want to hear it. However there are some big differences in the telepathic communication. A newtype can transmit their feelings to another person who is very far away (see Scirocco bitching about Kamille and his gang transmitting their feelings across the battlefield in one of the last episodes of Zeta... I think it's 49), while the SEED mode communication requires the users to be within a couple feet of each other and have their SEED mode activated.

This is how I was able to get away with putting this in without retconning a bunch of stuff, because at no point in SEED are any two characters who have SEED mode that close to each other and have their SEED activated, because they're in mobile suits. Anyway, I really needed to draw that distinction right here and now. As for other things... I don't know how long it's going to take the next episode to come out because (spoilers) I need to think about the designs of the enemy gundams and maybe deploy some of them considering what's happening in P36. However I think I've finally decided on what Stella's gundam will be like (which was the one that had me stuck thinking what it's going to have for features), which means the four enemy gundams should follow suit considering they're supposed to fall apart miserably if they face off against one of the ORB gundams, and kinda counter another one due to the ORB gundams being a little role specific (have a niche) that they cannot be beaten by another gundam with the same role.

Anyway this episode had a lot of ShinnCaga buildup as you can see. The next episode is... not so much but it'll still be interesting.


	6. Phase 36: The Enemy Clearly Defined

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Note (READ):

Consider this A/N as separate from the chapter. I am currently writing this specific author's note on November the 17th, 2012. As to the rest of the chapter I have yet to even start writing it so I apologize for taking long to roll out phase 36 should it have been a long wait. I had to delay writing because I needed to actually start writing down my ideas for gundams and flesh them out. Three of them were completely original and by that I mean it isn't a cannon gundam on crack... because spoilers... well read the chapter. What I will say is that as of now I do not want to see another review posted requesting that I give a certain gundam to a certain character nor do I want to be asked any questions on any of the gundams E.g. What Shadow Wolf asked last chapter. The gundams are henceforth finalized for both sides and it is not changing unless I decide to do something minor. In addition to this, I need to add some more information about SEED mode. In the Universal Century the Newtype psycho powers are there for the sake of humanity understanding itself and for people to understand each other.

The machines that were designed to use Newtype powers were for the most part a side effect of this. In Humanity's Fate, this is the opposite. The telepathic powers of SEED mode exist so that I can justify the powers of the four ORB gundams that will appear in a couple phases without having to resort to 'the quantum computer did it for you' ****cough cough** Strike Freedom **cough cough** **Anything that occurs as a side effect **hint hint** the ShinnCaga scene I have planned for when they get back to ORB **winks** is just there to make use of the telepathic powers in a broader sense other than four overpowered machines. Also apparently Destiny is getting remastered... sigh let's hope they try to fix it but guessing by the fact that Fuduka's twitter page has a large image of Kira and Lacus I'm still going to (sorry if I come off as arrogant) think this rewrite will probably be better. Anyway, without further delay:

* * *

The ORB fleet was now preparing to pass through the strait where Gibraltar was before. Should that base have been allowed to stand, they would not have been able to do this without significant casualty. On board the bridge of the Minerva, Captain Gladys sat in her chair with her head leaned to one side and her left fist holding it up. As they came closer to the area where the base once stood, Captain Gladys decided it was time she did something.

"Malik, twenty to starboard. Bring the Minerva closer to the shore and then continue back on base course." She ordered as the bridge crew looked at her.

"Ma'am?" Arthur said.

"There's something I need to do, Arthur." She said as she got out of her chair and began to walk towards the door.

"But... are you going outside? The radiation out there may..." Arthur tried to say.

"I'll wear a spacesuit... I'll be fine." She said in a soft tone. "MALIK, I said twenty to starboard and I haven't felt the ship turn yet." She ordered.

"Err... yes ma'am!" The helmsman said as he began to turn the ship to it's right as the Captain stepped off of the bridge.

* * *

As the Minerva approached the shore where the Zaft base Gibraltar once stood, the Captain stepped out onto the deck, wearing a space suit to protect her. With a stern, determined, and generally angry look on her face she walked to the railing and stared out onto the scorched shore.

"Well, it's now or never." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out something shiny, pearing at it. It was her FAITH badge, and she clenched her right fist around it. "Damn them... damn that Durandal for fooling us all. If it wasn't for that video we would all be serving blindly under him... Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty? Give me a break! Not under him!" She said as she raised her arm and began to wind up a throw. 'Now... yes now...' She thought as she threw the badge as far as she could into the distance, it making a 'plop' sound in the water near the black shore of ash. "Faith... how fitting considering those who serve him are unfortunately blind to the truth..." She said as she walked back towards the ship's entrance.

* * *

Zaft Fleet Command Headquarters:

Commander Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman were walking down one of the halls of the large cylindrical space station. The albino male had his hands clenched and there was a slight stomp in his step as he and his companion passed by several conversing green and black shirts.

"You can talk about defeating Logos, but how exactly does the Chairman intend to go about it?" A random green shirt said, Yzak becoming increasingly angry as he heard this.

"Maybe a boycott? Start with the companies on that list of his." A black shirted Zaft officer said as Yzak blew his top off, literally giving off a small growl.

"So you jokers think this is funny? Do ya? Believe me, there is nothing funny about this! Fighting the Alliance is nothing compared to this!" The silver haired man said.

"Yzak..." Dearka tried to say, sighing.

"I am completely and utterly tired of people who don't think! Now get your heads straight and smarten up!" The white shirt raged, walking away with an angry look and frown.

"Your head is going to explode if you keep this up, Yzak." Dearka said.

"It might have already, you dolt!" The pilot of the Duel lashed.

"Hey, aren't you seeing your mother today? Don't you want to be calm and present yourself in a mature manner to the women who gave birth to you?" Dearka asked.

"SHUT UP!" Yzak yelled, a lot of people turning to him, the pilot of the Buster sighing.

"Look I'm just saying... anyway is everything set for today?" Dearka whispered.

"Yes, now shut up!" Yzak replied with a growl.

* * *

All around the world, people had taken up arms against Logos. Civilians armed themselves with machine guns and grenades, filled to the brim with the absolute desire to destroy the organization that they now saw as the cause of all the world's current problems and something that needed to be destroyed should humanity be allowed to move forward. Rockets flew into mansions and Alliance soldiers did their best to guard the people they were protecting.

"I have no intention of deploying our military in pursuit of the people I've listed. That is not what I meant when I said we must destroy Logos. I merely wish to end this system of perpetual war. It is madness, and we as human beings have an obligation to bring it to an end." Durandal said in a broadcast to the entire world. In a different place on Earth, people were laying siege to a mansion.

"Dammit! You're the ones being tricked!" An Alliance soldier said as he hid for cover behind a wall.

"The coordinators are just using you!" Another soldier said as he tried to turn around and fire, but was immediately shot down. In other places, people were still listening to the words of the Chairman.

"Why do you think that coordinators should not exist? That we are monsters through which you can never reach an understanding? The real question is, who started saying those things in the fist place? To me, the members of Logos who endorse these and other atrocities are the real monsters. Everything they do is designed to whip up fervour for the war against us. If people are told they are in danger, they will fight back. It's instinct, and that is why they attacked us, forcing us to fight back. Our history is ripe with such bitter encounters. What use is there of weapons if there is no war? Unless they tear down old buildings they cannot build new ones. Unless they scorch our fields they cannot make the starving people buy their food. A world at peace is not profitable. It cannot be manipulated, and therefore they will never cease their attempts at forcing us to fight. Let us end this madness once and for all! The truth is people do not want to kill one another. People can live without enormous stockpiles of weapons, and I am certain they can live without this endless fighting. Let us all find common ground and join in discussion, so that we may finally escape this world of conflict they have fashioned for us." Durandal said. The camera now cuts to what appears to be Lord Djibril's estate, which is under heavy fire.

"Lord Djibril!" A man with a gun running into the mansion yelled.

"He's the leader of Blue Cosmos!" Another man said as he pointed a gun at a camera and fired. Inside his control room, Lord Djibril was groaning as his fellow Logos members were trying to call out to him for help.

"Lord Djibril you have to help me! The mobs have reached my mansion!" Bruno Azrael pleaded.

"You must do something at once!"

"ARRHHHH!"

"Damn! It's useless! This can't be happening! Dammit! Damn that Durandal!" He said as he picked up his cat and began running away from his seat, towards the exit of the room.

* * *

Office of Edir Arak, President and CEO of the Integrated Design Bureau:

The five and a half foot, slightly overweight, blue eyed, green haired middle aged man who controlled the main company that produced mobile suits for Zaft sat in his chair looking out of his window at the beautiful sight that was Aprilius One, the capital of the PLANTs. Turning around he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone before dialling a number.

"Is he here yet?" The wealthy man asked.

"They've just arrived. The Chairman and his crowd." A women on the other end said.

"Good. Have them taken to the Research Wing and tell them to wait at the entrance to the prototype mobile suit laboratory. Tell our guests I will be right with them." Edir ordered.

"Yes sir." The line hung up as the man picked up four data pad and then walked out of his office, a smirk on his face. 'Now any doubt that Durandal had that I am not a completely and utterly innocent man will now be put to rest... once they see these machines... they will fully comprehend my loyalty...' He thought before laughing.

* * *

PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal, as well as several other purple coated Zaft officers, including Kendan Westenfluss could be seen waiting in front of a large door. The high ranking officials could be seen looking very impatient as the CEO of the company that built the vast majority of their mobile suits, as well as several members of his Board of Directors came walking towards them from a different hallway.

"Ah, Chairman Durandal. I apologize for any inconvenience... but I assure you right now this will all be worth it once you see... what is in store for those four ace pilots you told me about. Heroic actions on all their behaves!" Edir said as he walked up to the taller Gilbert Durandal and shook his hand.

"Yes. As always I expect nothing less than utter astonishment. After that unfortunately incident with the Saviour running out of power and just barely..." Durandal tried to say.

"Ah, but Mr. Chairman, you have to remember the Treaty of Junius... however, since that is no longer in effect... well let's just say what I have in store for you all here will most assuredly turn the tide of war in our favour, for good." The President of the Integrated Design Bureau said.

"Well stop talking and show us the damn mobile suits!" Kendan Westenfluss demanded.

"Patience, Admiral. Now, if you'll excuse me." Edir said as he turned to face the large door that stood in front of them all and began to press a code into a keyboard. This code was 'ZGMF-X1337S' and as soon as it was entered the door began to open. "Now, follow me." He said as he began to walk through the doorway, which led to a large platform with a control panel on top of a pedestal in the centre. As everyone boarded the platform the CEO then pressed a button on the control panel and the lift began to descend. "We keep our Top Secret projects deep down underground near the bottom of the colony for easy deployment directly into space. Makes it easier to get to wherever you want it to be, Chairman Durandal." Edir said as the lift continued to descend, Durandal smiling.

* * *

Outside Integrated Design Bureau's massive central office and research building a couple of cars began to pull up into the parking lot. These looked like ordinary cars but their purpose was not in any way shape or form ordinary. Inside one of the vehicles a man wearing a combat uniform crouched in the back of the van he was in, a radio in his hand and several other men in the car with him.

"When do we do it? At what time?" A voice asked via the radio.

"Calm down. The Chairman will give us the signal." The man said over the radio before looking at a device which simply had a right light on it.

* * *

The lift that the CEO, the Chairman, the Admiral, and several other people from both the corporation and the government were on seemed go far enough down that now it entered a large chamber. In this large chamber one could see four very unique looking mobile suits. As the lift stopped at a platform which stood in between each of the mobile suits, which were arranged in an 'x' formation facing the centre, the people got off of the elevator at a height matching the knee height of each of the machines.

"Well, what do you think?" Edir asked, a smug look on his face as the Chairman and Admiral Kendan Westenfluss looked at the four gundams.

"I am... impressed... by the looks. However, how powerful are they?" Durandal asked, looking at the CEO.

"Which one is Heine getting? Which one?!" Kendan asked in a slightly angry and demanding tone.

"Admiral... you might want to take advantage of the fact that your son's future mobile suit is currently deactivated, however be assured that others will not be so lucky when their back is facing it and it lurks in their blind spot." Edir said as the Admiral turned around and looked at the mobile suit. This mobile suit was not as tall as the other gundams around it, and it looked to be very thin. In fact, this machine looked to be similar to the Blitz in body shape, although it's Phase Shift was not online so it's true colours could not be seen.

"What? This? Hmm..." Kendan said, examining the mobile suit. The feet looked to be a complete copy of the Blitz that had been destroyed by Kira Yamato several years earlier, meaning they were average size and had a foot guard which was a flush extension of the leg armor with a small trim of a different coloured metal at it's edge. As for legs themselves, they also resembled the Blitz in their design with a small separate piece of metal on the bottom of the knee armor. Mounted on the outer calf of the right leg was what looked to be a small beam pistol, and mounted on the left calf were three cylindrical containers, which looked like grenades similar to what the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU used.

The front skirts ran from the top of the waste down to about half way to knee and were completely flat on their inner side and rounded on the outer side. The back skirt was one big piece like the Blitz's with several vents on it. The side skirts were shaped like triangles and sheathed on each side skirt was a large blade, similar to the one on the GOUF, that was pointing downwards and behind the gundam. The blade of each sword was straight and kind of thick and the hilt looked to have what looked like a claw on the end of it. The chest was thin and had four vents on it, in the same fashion as the GAT-X207 Blitz, but the cockpit hatch seemed to be on the top of the chest in a way that was similar to the Freedom and Justice's cockpit hatches. The shoulders were big sharp but at the same time rounded, and seemed to have a seem in the middle of them. Gripped in each hand of the mobile suit was a cord that was similar to a heat whip, and mounted on the forearm of each arm was a device of sorts.

The function of this device could not be determined just by looking at it, but it did seem to resemble the "Gleipnir" rocket anchor launcher that was mounted on the left arm of the Blitz. Like the Blitz there were two large and thin looking thrusters that extended a little bit over the mobile suit's head however there were also three other thrusters mounted on the suit which, when looked at all together, made an upside down star symbol on the back of the machine, the last thruster being visible via looking in between the mobile suit's legs.

As for the head itself, it did not seem to have CIWS mounted on it, and upon further inspection the barrels for those weapons were mounted on the torso and could be seen on the top of the chest of the mobile suit in a similar fashion to the Impulse. The two sides of the v-fin of the gundam looked to be diamonds that were stretched at the top, like the Blitz, and looked to be the same length. However unlike the stolen GAT machine before it, they seemed to split like a fork in the road as they reached their end, and the diamond shaped jewel on the forehead of the suit had the engravings 'ZGMF-X70S' and 'Waylayer' on it. Overall the body of this machine resembled the machine piloted by the one dead Zala team member before it however it did mount several more thrusters on it's body.

"I now present you with the ZGMF-X70S Assassin." Edir Arak said, snapping his fingers as several of his men pulled out information tablets and handed them to the Zaft officials, Edir handing Durandal one himself before smiling and giving a slight bow. "Chairman, I have been informed of the name of the vessel you intend to put these on and the fact that this vessel has METEOR's equipped on it. Needless to say, I have done what is necessary to make each of these machines compatible with such a powerful mobile armor." Edir Arak finished as Durandal looked at the technical specs of the Assassin.

_ZGMF-X70S Assassin_

**Name:** Assassin

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X70S

**Unit Type:** Prototype Coordinator-use Stealth Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

GAT-X207 Blitz

ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited

**Manufacturer: **Integrated Design Bureau

**Overall Height:** 19.5m

**Standard Weight:** 75 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

15.5mm Chest mounted CIWS x 2 

HA-M762W "Elektrisch" Electro-Whip x 2

A direct upgrade from the MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod used by the GOUF. Like the ones used in the mass production model, one of these is mounted inside each forearm and can be extended and retracted. Deals an electric shock the enemy mobile suit on contact. Each whip has the potential to damage a Phase Shift protected suit if it managed to hit a critical spot with enough force.

HA-M231D "Wurfmesser" Hyper-velocity Retractable Beam Dagger x 2

Stored inside of a firing unit that is mounted onto each forearm is a small and hard to notice dagger. Each of these daggers is wired to the Assassin and can be retracted if necessary. When fired the velocity of each dagger exceeds that of any mobile suit and rivals that of a normal beam shot. Each dagger is protected by Phase Shift Armor and have a strip on the outer edged which project a beam when fired.

HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blade x 2 

Mounted on the side skirts of the ZGMF-70S Assassin is a double edged beam sword similar to the MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword used by the GOUF. Extendeds out when activated.

HA-M552RC "Draw" High-energy Beam Pistol

Mounted on the outer calf of the Assassin's right leg is a small beam pistol

HA-M888HG "Effugere" Flash Grenade x 3

The Assassin mounts three flash grenades on it's lower left leg that when used create flash of light that disorients the sensors of enemy units, allowing it get away safely.

**System Features**

Operating System:

The Assassin utilizes the latest and most advanced mobile suit O.S. designed for Zaft machines, the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system.

Phase Shift Armor:

The Assassin is protected by standard Phase Shift Armor.

Advanced Mirage Colloid Stealth System:

The Assassin, like the Blitz before it, is able to project a field of microscopic prisms held in magnetic suspension around the gundam, thus allowing it to turn invisible. However unlike the Blitz, it is able to keep it's Phase Shift Armor activated at the same time as it's Mirage Colloid, although this version of the Mirage Colloid cannot be sustained for a very long time.

METEOR Docking System:

The Assassin is capable of docking with one of the Grandeur's M.E.T.E.O.R. Units

Neutron Jammer Canceler

"Yes, I see. This is... impressive to say the least." Durandal said, nodding.

"The Assassin has the potential to surpass any mobile suit in existence with it's stealth system. Modifying the Mirage Colloid System to allow the suit to stay in Phase Shift while it is activated was difficult. However out of all the mobile suits we have created it the quickest and most agile, a Juxtaposition to our next machine..." Edir said as he began to walk to the left, the crowd following him. "This next machine was designed to provide heavy ranged firepower. Seeing as one of the pilots already has plenty experience in the Gunner ZAKU, this should be a breeze to pilot." Edir Arak said as the group stopped next to the other machine.

This machine was the opposite of the Assassin. It was slightly taller, but it was a lot bulkier, and had a lot of thrusters on the feet, on the legs, on the side skirts, shoulders, torso... everywhere where there wasn't a weapon already, and needless to say, this gundam had a lot of those too. The feet of the suit were almost three times the size of the Assassin's, and the legs were very wide too, and lacked a separate plate of knee armor, although there was a device mounted at that location. The front skirts went down almost to the knees of the suit and each of them had a beam saber mounted on it. Mounted on the side skirts were two devices that looked like they could be combined together to form something extremely dangerous. The back skirt was once again all one big piece that extended down past the knees of the suit, and was lined with thrusters. The chest was large and seemed more circular shaped, however in the center of it was what looked to be a large cannon.

The top of the chest revealed what looked to be a cockpit cover. The shoulder armor was more rounded and had what looked to be blades coming out of it and pointing down, although underneath each blade was a thruster. Arms and hands were once again, thick and armored in addition to the square device with a metal oval mounted in the center of it that was on the forearm of each arm. The head of the suit was rounded, contained CIWS mounted on the same level as the eyes, and had a v-fin that had two large metal pieces coming out of the forehead towards each other, colliding into each other, and then heading on their separate directions. The jewel on the forehead was engraved with 'ZGMF-X35S' and 'Decimate'.

On the back of the mobile suit was a large backpack which had four things. Two of the things mounted there looked like the beam Gatling guns that were mounted on Slash ZAKUs that would swing over the shoulders to fire. However the other two weapons were much bigger. These looked like beam cannons, and they were very long, even though they looked to be folded into three parts when compacted, and because of their height they went way over the gundams head.

"Our heavy assault beast, the ZGMF-X35S Colossus." Edir said.

_ZGMF-X35S Colossus_

**Name: **Colossus

**Model number: **ZGMF-X35S

**Unit Type: **Prototype Coordinator-use Artillery Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

GAT-X103 Buster

GAT-X303 Aegis

ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom

**Manufacturer: **Integrated Design Bureau

**Overall Height:** 26m

**Standard Weight:** 115 metric tons

**Power-plant: **Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

15.5mm Head mounted CIWS x 2

MX2343 "Prisma" Beam Shield x 4

Each forearm and knee of the colossus is equipped with a beam shield generator.

LC-697C "Schutz" Beam Saber x 2

The only melee weapon the Colossus carries are two beam sabers mounted on it's front skirts.

LC-453GC "Perforieren" Beam Gatling Gun x 2

Two beam Gatling guns are mounted on the backpack of the Colossus and fold forward over the shoulders and next to the head of the unit when in use.

LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon

A high powered beam cannon mounted onto the chest of the ZGMF-X35S Colossus

LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannon x 2

By far the most powerful beam weapons on the Colossus are it's two massive cannons mounted on the backpack of the suit, and the reason why it is as tall as it is. When activated they swing under the arms of the Colossus and need to be held in place by it's hands for stability. These cannons can be configured into two modes to fire two different types of weapons.

LC-999A Hyper-Energy Anti-Armor Beam Shot Gun

When the "Bergen Schutzschalter" is folded under the arms and only the back and middle sections are straightened out, the cannon is in it's shotgun mode. When fired, the weapon is capable of dealing massive damage to all targets in a wide cone.

LC-999B Hyper-Energy Sniper Rifle

When the cannon is activated and in shotgun mode, the third and final section of it can come forward on a track and increase the length of the gun. In this mode the cannon fires an extremely powerful beam cannon blast.

LC-1000PC "Kristallnacht" Compact Mobile Suit Positron Cannon

The most powerful weapon of the Colossus is it's anti-matter positron cannon. This weapon is kept as two different half's and stored on the side skirts of the mobile suit when not in use. However, due to it's size, this positron cannon is nowhere near as powerful as the Lohengrin equipped on the Archangel and Izumo-class vessels nor the Tannhauser equipped on the Minerva-class and has a long recharge time. Nevertheless this weapon is easily the single most powerful weapon equipped on a Zaft mobile suit to date.

**System Features**

Operating System:

The Colossus utilizes the latest and most advanced mobile suit O.S. designed for Zaft machines, the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system.

Phase Shift Armor:

The Colossus is protected by standard Phase Shift Armor.

METEOR Docking System:

The Colossus is capable of docking with one of the Grandeur's M.E.T.E.O.R. Units

High Mobility Vernier Thruster System:

In order to allow the Colossus to not be confined to the narrow role of a supporting mobile suit, such as the Buster before it, the Colossus is equipped with a multitude of Verniers that allow it to move with nearly the same speed and agility of the other Zaft gundams bar the Assassin.

Neutron Jammer Canceler

"The Colossus surpasses any other mobile suit in existence with the amount of raw firepower it can point one way at any given time. Although this machine is very heavy and bulky we have manged to outfit it with numerous thrusters, giving it great speed and mobility in addition it it's barrage capabilities. Any question?" The CEO asked, getting not a single answer reply. "Good, now, here's something else. The next two mobile suits we designed were a bit of a nostalgia trip for us here at Integrated. Seeing as we were given the data for all the pilots head of time we managed to device mobile suits that would suit them the best, and stick to a familiar design as well."

He said as he led them to the next mobile suit. This didn't seem to be too thin or bulky, but it was just right. The legs were strong and well proportioned, and there were foot guards in the middle of the feet separating the feet armor from the leg armor. On the legs there were some thrusters pointed forward just before the knee, and on each of the knees there seemed to be an emitter of some sorts. Looking back down to the feet, there was also an emitter which seemed to line up with the ones on the knees. There was a rather large thruster on the front of the suit and on each front skirt their was also a thruster. On the side skirts there were two beam sabers mounted on top of each section.

The back skirt was small and composed of one solid piece of material again. The chest looked very plain, and there was a cockpit cover on the top of it. The shoulders seemed to scream the word 'Justice' with their small and pointed design with a thin piece of metal sticking out of each shoulder. The arms were normal size and on the left arm there was a shield which was shaped like an upside down rain drop but it wasn't rounded, it had four sides and four corners. On this shield there was a device in the center similar to the one's on Colossus' arms, and around it were some pieces of metal which seemed to look like they made a claw. On the longer edges of the shield were two pieces of equipment which resembled the Sword Impulse's beam boomerangs to an extent and pointed downwards out of the shield.

Held in the right arm was a beam rifle which did not seem to be very unique in it's design with just a scope. The back of the mobile suit was the real eye catcher. It looked like it had a streamlined fighter jet with it's wings folded in, nose cut off and instead had two beam cannons on the front of it. The head of the mobile suit had some CIWS barrels on the sides of it, a large camera mounted on top of it which was similar to the ones the Aegis, Justice, and Saviour had, as well as a large v-fin. The jewel on it's head said 'ZGMF-X19S' and 'Righteousness'.

"Behold, our up close and personal fighting machine, the Crusader." Edir introduced the penultimate gundam.

_ZGMF-X19S Crusader _

**Name:** Crusader

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X19S

**Unit Type:** Prototype Coordinator-use Close Quarters Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

GAT-X303 Aegis

ZGMF-X09A Justice

ZGMF-X23S Saviour

**Manufacturer:** Integrated Design Bureau

**Overall Height:** 22m

**Standard Weight:** 81.6 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

15.5mm Head mounted CIWS x 2

AJ-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber x 2

The Crusader mounts a beam saber on each of it's side skirts. These beam sabers can be combined into a beam naginata.

AJ-M1911 "Super Lupus" High-energy beam rifle

A typical beam rifle. When not in use it is mounted on the back skirt.

AJ-Q15A "Stolz" Beam Blade x 2

One beam blade is mounted in each lower leg of the Crusader, extending from it's knees to it's feet.

AJ-M77M "Return" Beam Boomerang x 2

A nearly identical copy of the beam boomerangs that were equipped on the original Justice of which the Crusader is derived from. Stored in shoulders.

AJ-001S "Abwehr" Combined shield

Mounted on the left arm of the Crusader is it's shield, which features a diverse array of offensive and defensive hardware.

AJ-943B Beam shield Generator

A beam shield generator that is mounted on the center section of the Crusader's shield.

AJ-988G "Griff" Grapple Stinger

A large grapple claw that is stored in the shield

AJ-977R "Knochen" Beam Boomerang x 2

Two additional beam boomerangs are located the longer sides of the shield. However unlike the ones held in the Crusader's shoulders, these have a completely different handle, giving them the second function of a beam saber.

Fatum-10 Backpack/Sub-Flight Lifter

Mounted on the backpack and functioning as an upgrade from the Justice's Fatum-00 backpack is the Crusader's version of this piece of equipment. Like the Fatum-00 it can be mounted directly on the back of the Crusader, giving it enhanced speed and agility, stood on by the Crusader itself and used like a Guul, or flown around remotely by the pilot.

AF-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannon x 2

Two beam cannons mounted on the front of the Fatum-10 that have a limited range of mobility.

AF-7J "Preface Lacerta" Beam Saber x 2

When the beam cannons are rotated one hundred and eighty degrees they expose these two beam sabers.

AF-8J "Fronte Lacerta" Beam Nose

When the Fatum-10 is no longer mounted on on the back of the Crusader it's nose folds forward and this beam activates.

AF-9J "Hyper Stolz" Beam Blade x 2

A longer version of the leg beams mounted on the main body that are mounted on the front part of the wings.

**System Features**

Operating System:

The Crusader utilizes the latest and most advanced mobile suit O.S. designed for Zaft machines, the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system.

Phase Shift Armor:

The Crusader is protected by standard Phase Shift Armor.

METEOR Docking System:

The Crusader is capable of docking with one of the Grandeur's M.E.T.E.O.R. Units

Neutron Jammer Canceler

"Designed around the specs and features of his past mobile suits, the new machine of Athrun Zala features a number of beam sabers mounted onto it's body, including beam sabers on it's legs, where no other mobile suit mounts a defence. This mobile suit is something that should not be allowed to approach another mobile suit in melee range should the other machine's pilot have a desire to live." Edir said.

"Very good. An overwhelming machine. I am pleased with it's design as well. I am sure Athrun will be able to do much more with this than he could ever hope to achieve in the Saviour, or even the original Justice." The Chairman said.

"Chairman, this mobile suit is a direct upgrade from the original ZGMF-X09A Justice more than anything else. Anything that it could mobile suit could perform is something this one can, and to a greater extent. And now, our last and... easily the most difficult mobile suit that we designed." They said as they walked to the last mobile suit, which although it looked big and bulky, it was just because of it's backpack. However, this machine did look imposing to say the least. A sense of power emanated from it that none of the other machines, not even the Crusader, could hope to make you feel as it was looked at. "The Assassin was an upgrade from the Blitz, combined with some of the features of the GOUF. The Colossus was an upgrade over the Buster with a greater arsenal. The Crusader was the culmination of the Aegis, Justice, and Saviour. However this machine derives its design from the blueprints and specifications of the two most powerful mobile suits who served in the first war: The X10A Freedom, which was piloted by Kira Yamato, and the X13A Providence, piloted by Rau Le Creuset..." Edir said as everyone looked up at the final gundam.

Starting from the bottom up, this machine had two average sized feet which looked like they would be primarily one color on the outside and another color on upper side of the armor when it activate it's phase shift. It had foot guards which wrapped around the entire ankle of the machine, and even had thrusters on it. The legs looked normal, and the knees had a thruster pointing downwards as well as a separate piece of metal on top of them. The front skirt armor of the machine looked a lot like the Freedom's except it wasn't as bulky, and the back skirts were the same, but bigger and each of them had some sort of elongated pod like one of the Providence's DRAGOONs on it. The first sign of this unit's past was apparent as soon as someone looked at the side skirts. Folded into two pieces was what looked to be a Rail gun mounted on each side skirt that had a beam saber also attached to it.

The torso greatly resembled the one mounted on the original ZGMF-X10A Freedom gundam if not for the oval shaped cannon in it's abdomen. The shoulders were small and box-like and the arms had the same type of device the Colossus had mounted on each forearm. The head of the suit also seemed to be shaped like the Freedom's, and the v-fin consisted of two pieces, but looked like it replicated the Freedom's a lot. The jewel in the middle of the forehead said 'ZGMF-X20S' and 'Never Forget'. The backpack of the suit looked to be like the Providence's before it, except for one thing. The Providence had a massive circle for a backpack and the largest beam rifle ever seen in it's right hand. The backpack on this suit was a circle but it was split down the center and attached to a center piece that would connect into the back of the gundam. There were two beam rifled mounted vertically on the back of the machine in the center piece of the backpack.

Finally, the DRAGOONs of the suit were numerous. There were eight smaller ones, two of them mounted on the back skirt, and the other six mounted on the backpack in the 'west', 'east', 'northwest', 'northeast', 'southwest', 'southeast' positions of you were to think of the backpack as a compass. The suit also carried four larger pods, and two of them were mounted on the highest points of the backpack and the other two were mounted on the shoulders of the suit, giving it it's bulk.

"I give you... the most powerful mobile suit ever created by the Integrated Design Bureau, the next generation of the DRAGOON system, and the suit that will probably play the most pivotal role in this war, the ZGMF-X20S Legacy." Edir said.

_ZGMF-X20S Legacy _

**Name:** Legacy

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X20S

**Unit Type:** Prototype Coordinator-use DRAGOON Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

ZGMF-X13A Providence

ZGMF-X10A Freedom

**Manufacturer:** Integrated Design Bureau

**Overall Height:** 25.5m

**Standard Weight:** 91.2 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

15.5 Head Mounted CIWS x 2

MX666 "Heiligen Schild" Beam Shield Generator x 2

The Legacy mounts a beam deflector shield on each of it's forearms.

RL-139 "Offenbarung" Beam Saber x 2

ZGMF-X20S Legacy carries a beam saber on each side skirt. These beam sabers can be combined into a beam naginata.

RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifle x 2

The Legacy mounts two longer than average beam rifles on the back of it's backpack when not in use. These beam rifles are based off of the massive MA-M221 "Judicium" beam rifle that the ZGMF-X13A Providence carried and are capable of dealing as much damage but are significantly smaller.

RL-532 "Xiphias Drei" Rail Cannon x 2

The Legacy mounts two Rail guns on each hip. These Rail guns are a direct upgrade from the MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Rail cannons that were mounted on the ZGMF-X10A Freedom.

RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon

Legacy's secondary long range weapon, mounted on the lower part of the top torso. Similar in function to the MGX-2235 "Callidus" beam cannon mounted on the chest of the ZGMF-X31S Abyss.

**DRAGOON System**

The main weapons of the Legacy are it's DRAGOONs.

Large DRAGOON Pod x 4

The Legacy mounts a large DRAGOON on each shoulder and a large DRAGOON on each half of it's backpack.

RL-600 "Ramme" Beam Spike x 4

Each large DRAGOON is equipped with four beam spikes.

RL-468 "Sakrileg" Pivotal Beam Cannon x 5

Five pivotal beam cannons are mounted on each large DRAGOON

Small DRAGOON Pod x 8

Legacy carries eight smaller pods which are mounted on the backpack and back skirts

RL-468 "Sakrileg" Pivotal Beam Cannon x 2

Two pivotal beam cannons are mounted on each small DRAGOON

**System Features**

Operating System:

The Legacy utilizes the latest and most advanced mobile suit O.S. designed for Zaft machines, the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system.

Phase Shift Armor:

The Legacy is protected by standard Phase Shift Armor.

METEOR Docking System:

The Legacy is capable of docking with one of the Grandeur's M.E.T.E.O.R. Units

High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System:

Underneath each of the DRAGOONs that the Legacy equips, as well as on several other points along the backpack, are thrusters which helps make the suit more agile like it's predecessor, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. When a DRAGOON is deployed the thruster underneath is activated. When all thrusters are activated the Legacy's speed and agility are increased exponentially.

Neutron Jammer Canceler

"The next generation of the DRAGOON system, eh? What do you mean by this, President Arak?" Durandal asked the shorter man.

"Mr. Chairman, this next generation system is like the last one. It still requires a person with high spacial awareness, however at the same time, the pods can last longer and are more powerful. That is why Rey Za Burrel will be piloting this machine, looking at the pilot information you have granted us." Edir said.

"I see. Very well then. You certainly have done what was expected of you, Edir Arak. However... it will be a shame to see you not be able to do anything like this again..." Durandal said as he reached into his pocket and pressed a button. Outside the people in the cars who were waiting seemed to just run out of them carrying guns and then rush into the building, causing mass spread panic.

"What? What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Edir said, freaking out and sweating as the Chairman smiled.

"Edir Arak, President and CEO of the Integrated Design Bureau, you have now been found guilty of being a member of the terrorist organization known as Logos." Durandal said.

"WHAT? I haven't done anything!" Edir freaked out as the Zaft officials around the Chairman all pulled out hand guns and held the Board of Directors at gunpoint.

"Oh? Then what's this?" Durandal said, pulling out a device from his pocket and pressing a button on it. Suddenly the voices from an audio recording started to play.

_"Sir, you have an incoming call from Adukurf. Lord Djibril wishes to speak with you." He secretary informed._

_"Ah, Djibril. Patch him through." Edir ordered as his computer monitor changed to reveal an image of Lord Djibril, petting his cat._

_"Meow." The cat purred softly._

_"You truly do play the part of villain to a tee, Djibril." Edir said over the line._

_"Thank you, Arak. Now, down to business. Do you think any of the other Logos members know of our little secret?" Djibril asked._

_"Our secret? You mean..."_

_"Yes. The Junius Seven drop. We acted surprised when it happened even though we were the ones who orchestrated it, just us two."_

_"No. I don't anyone knows of it right now. However, I have some better news. There have been rumours that because the Minerva's launch date took place at the same time as the 'break the world' incident, some people think that Durandal is responsible. It's... the perfect cover up, and we didn't have to do anything!"_

_"Excellent." Djibril took a sip of wine._

_"Oh that went so well... you supplying the Solar Wind emitters and me supplying the outdated GINNs that were locked in some dusty rat-infested warehouse somewhere. All we had to do was give them to some overexcited veterans... and everything fell into place."_

_"And them, the war began, and started to rake in the profits as planned. Mwhahaha."_

_"Meow!" Djibril's cat screamed._

"We managed to pick this up a couple of months ago by accident. We're lucky we did. You disgust me, Edir Arak. A man like you doing something like that... have you no sympathy? No, you just cared about the profit, like every other dirty CEO of a major company on Earth. Whatever... you will be now be confined into a maximum security prison at Fleet Command Headquarters." Durandal said as several of the Zaft officials arrested the Board of Directors before turning to Kendan Westenfluss. "Have these machines transported to the Grandeur. I'm sure someone around here will be convinced to cooperate with us. Once that's done I want you to assemble Athrun, Rey, Luna, and Heine and take them to the ship. It's time we put them back into action. Several strike squads are taking the building as we speak. They have orders to make sure no one is hurt." Durandal ordered.

"Yes Chairman Durandal." Kendan Westenfluss responded.

'And all the people will think is that this was a gas leak of some sorts in one of their facilities... a dangerous gas leak or chemical spill... it's... the perfect cover up. Oh the irony. Justice has been done on this day.' Durandal thought.

* * *

About an hour later, Zaft Fleet Command Headquarters, Detention Wing:

Commander Yzak Joule was walking down one hallway of the building. The silver haired man was going to go visit his mother, Ezalia Joule. At the end of the First Bloody Valentine War the Radical Party of the PLANTs had taken control of the government under Patrick Zala. However, Ezalia Joule was more or less his second-in-command. When Eileen Canaver performed a coup d'etat at the final battle at Yachin Due, Ezalia was arrested, a long with every other major member of the Radical Party that was still alive and sentenced to various terms in Zaft's maximum security prison in Fleet Command Headquarters. Yzak would sometimes visit his mother while at headquarters, although today he was in for a shock as he passed by a group of young pilots.

"Did you here about the supposed chemical spill at the main office of Integrated Design Bureau? Apparently every member of the Board of Directors and the CEO himself had to be taken into quarantine."

"Quarantine? Wow I hope this isn't terrible. It would be a shame if the mobile suit lines came to a halt because of this."

"We would probably lose the war. However apparently the government is doing what it can to minimize the damage and restrict downtime, although the people taken into quarantine won't be seen for some time." They said as Yzak continued down the hallway, passing through a doorway using a key card.

'Chemical spill? What the hell? What's this all about?' He thought as he continued to walk down the hallway until he reached a large door. A man sat at a desk near it, a computer and control panel at his finger tips.

"Sir?" The man sitting at the desk said. Yzak held up his identification card.

"Commander Yzak Joule of the Joule team here to see Ezalia Joule." He said in his usual tone.

"Oh, right away." The man said as he pressed a button and the door opened. "Just walk down the to the right."

"Ya ya, I know." Yzak said as he stormed through the door and went down the direction he needed to go. However as he passed down a four way intersection between corridors he saw several guards escorting some prisoners in a rushed manner. The white suited commander took the time to look at these prisoners, although something did catch his eyes. 'Wait... those uniforms... and that guys hair... isn't HE the CEO of Integrated? What the hell is going on here? Whatever, I'd best be quiet. I don't want anything happening before we decide to put everything into action. Me, Dearka, a lot of the people here... this is going to be a the biggest disaster for 'Chairman Durandal' in the entire war.' Yzak thought as he entered a room. The entire room was white, and there was a door on the other side of it, a massive wall of clear bullet-proof glass in the center separating it into two half's. In the middle of the room was a piece of metal with several holes in it that allowed the people on the separate sides to speak to each other, because on the other side of the glass was Ezalia Joule in a prison uniform. There were no cameras in this room, because only people of high rank who were supposed to be considered loyal were allowed into here.

"Yzak." She said.

"Mother." He said, walking forward to the center of the room where the large invisible wall divided them. "Is... everything ready on your guy's end?" He asked.

"Yes. The person who is making the distraction knows what they're doing and when they're doing it. Have you assembled a list of people who you can trust to go through with this?" She asked her son.

"Yes, I have. All checked over and looked at by me. Everything's ready to go. We'll get you and the rest of those guys out of here... although I hope some of the other members of the former Radical Party aren't as zealous as they were before." Yzak said. Ezalia sighed.

"Yzak... we aren't what we were before. After seeing the destructive power of GENESIS for the first time, I asked myself if using a weapon like that would really be the answer to the problems that coordinators faced in this world. I wondered if the answer was more bloodshed, but then I realized, my opinion wasn't the one that mattered the most. The opinion that mattered the most was that of Patrick Zala, the man who had it built in the first place. Me, and my supporters were more hellbent on defending the PLANTs more than anything, even though we could get a little carried away at times with our speech. However that was the past and this is now, and now Gilbert Durandal... I can tell you right now as a person who has spent her entire life in politics that he is trying to lead the world down the path of dictatorship." Ezalia said.

"Mom... how can you be so sure as to something like... that? I mean... I don't like him either but..." Yzak tried to say.

"If you repeatedly tell a lie to people over and over, they will eventually repeat it. I know firsthand after the first war. He tells of his message of everlasting peace... and he keeps on repeating it over and over. Him and that Lacus Clyne puppet of his... then again I never expected the daughter of Siegel to go anywhere beyond being a pop singer, she never displayed the capacity. And what about that video that everyone saw about that massive mech the Alliance deployed? Even as a prisoner here I do have a television. The imagery presented in that machines destruction was so fake I could tell it was a lie just watching it." Ezalia went on.

"And so how does this make him a potential dictator?" Yzak asked in a confused tone.

"The use of propaganda, scapegoating, controlled participation of society, and the use of force and terror. Durandal utilizes three of these to great extents. The lie about how that Alliance machine was ended by BuCUEs and BABIs? Propaganda. Blaming Logos for all the world's problems? Scapegoating. His FAITH Special Forces group which consists of obedient puppets? Controlling the population, giving power to those you can control..." Ezalia Joule said before Yzak interrupted her.

"I saw the CEO of the Integrated Design Bureau and several members of his Board of Directors being escorted to a place in this prison..." Yzak said.

"Then things are only going to get worse I fear. I'll try to talk to Mr. Arak if I can before everything goes to hell in this place. Make sure your vessel and all the other ones are ready to leave on time. I don't want my son suffering the same fate I suffer. Now go, we haven't much time until everything falls into place." Ezalia ordered.

"Yes mother." Yzak said as he left the room.

'Just what is that charmer planning on doing?' She thought.

* * *

Secure Spaceport in Aprilius One, seventeen hundred hours:

The four pilots of the gundams that had been taken from Integrated Design Bureau were with Kendan Westenfluss and were heading out through one of the long arms of the colony, heading towards a hanger.

"So dad, we're being assigned to a new ship under you?" Heine asked.

"Yes. The ship is just up a head. You'll be very impressed when you see it. Your new machines are already on board it as well." Kendan explained.

"Our new machines?" Luna asked.

"Yes, your new machines. You each have a new toy to wreak the enemy with." The Admiral said as they reached a large metal door as Kendan pressed a code into a pad nearby and it opened. "Here it is. The FFMH-Y205 Grandeur." He said as they walked forward and took a look at the vessel. The ship was for the most part, pink and white like the Eternal was, however it was much, much larger and had far more weapons, also the pink was more of a red. The shape of the ship looked as if it was made of two of the central lengths of the Eternal, extended and enlarged. The ship also had two very massive wings on the front and middle of it which resembled the Minerva's. The back sections of the Eternal were also present on the Grandeur. The bridge was not directly attached the main body of the ship in the normal way that a ship's bridge would be attached, but it was held onto the main body by several shafts of metal. Lining the ship were beam cannons, CIWS, and missile launchers, and there a lot of each of them. Two massive beam cannons sat on the front of each of the ships two main hulls. There was a device which looked like a small neutron stampeder mounted in the middle of the ship between the two massive main sections and a large disk that connected those sections together at the front of the ship on it's bow.

"Oh my..." Athrun tried to say.

"Wow... that certainly is powerful. Looks powerful at least." Rey said.

"And I thought the Minerva was a big and powerful ship. This thing looks to be twice as long!" Lunamaria pointed out.

"A proper ship for dad. I like it." Heine said as sirens then went off and red lights turned on.

"What the bloody hell is it now?" Kendan Westenfluss raged. "What's happening?" He asked as a voice started to speak all over the Grandeur's hanger.

"Attention! Attention! There has been a prison break in the maximum security prison at Fleet Command Headquarters! I repeat: The prison located at Fleet Headquarters has been broken into and the culprits look as if they've managed to commandeer several Nazca-class vessels and are going to make an escape. All vessels in the area are to launch and pursue the convicts." The voice said over the line.

"A prison break? In Fleet Command Headquarters? But HOW?" Athrun asked.

"They might have had some moles in there... it may seem unbelievable but anything's possible." Rey said.

"Dammit! Those traitors! Who would do something like that?" Heine raged.

"Okay... all of you follow me. We're launching the ship now! We'll teach those people a lesson they won't soon forget." Kendan said as he began to move down the path that would take him to the Grandeur.

"But, sir... the ship... is it ready?" Lunamaria asked.

"Yes it is. The reason I brought you all here is because the ship was going to be leaving today on it's first assignment. The only thing that's changing is what that assignment is. Now let's hurry!" Kendan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The four pilots said as they went with him.

* * *

"Mother!" Yzak said as Ezalia Joule, as well as several other people boarded the bridge of the Rousseau.

"Yzak. We haven't much time. I think everyone's boarded a ship by now. Give the launch order! We need to get out of here before they catch onto us and send more ships to overwhelm us!" Ezalia ordered.

"You heard her! All vessels, engines to maximum! Set a course away from the PLANTs towards Earth!" Yzak ordered. The camera cuts outside to show several explosions taking place at Fleet Command Headquarters as several Nazca-class ships begin to move away and make their escape.

"Did you manage to disrupt communications at the control center? Did you find the positions of the Zaft fleet around space? How long do you think It'll take before the first ship reaches us, if any do at all." Ezalia turned and asked a man standing next to her.

"If we continue on a straight course directly to Earth we should be able to avoid most vessels that have been deployed, ma'am." He said.

"Yzak you certainly didn't fall far from the tree... this plan is as crazy as it gets..." Dearka, who was also on the bridge said.

"Shut up!" Yzak raged as Dearka sighed. "Mother, did you manage to talk to that Edir Arak fellow? What the hell happened to him and his people? Why did Durandal have them thrown in jail?" Yzak asked.

"Durandal intends to take control of all major businesses in the PLANTs as part of his plan. Arresting them and calling it a gas leak was just the first step apparently." Ezalia said.

"The bastard! Dammit! Are we being followed yet?" Yzak asked his radar operator.

"Not yet sir. We haven't detected any vessels going after us right now." He said.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

The bridge of this massive ship resembled the one the Eternal had, bar the seat at the top where Lacus Clyne sat. The four Zaft pilots and Kendan Westenfluss stood looking at a camera feed from Gilbert Durandal himself. Nearby there were a couple of officers on the bridge already.

"What happened Chairman?" Athrun asked.

"It was a prison break, and a well executed one. We think the culprits are former members of the Radical Party and their supporters. I think Ezalia Joule is behind this. In either case I am now ordering the Grandeur to launch and go after those people. Try to bring them back alive but if they refuse... you know the rest." Durandal ordered.

"Yes sir!" They all said as Kendan Westenfluss floated over to his Captain's Chair.

"Prepare to launch the Grandeur. Power up main engines, release restraining arms, open the main hatchway door and prepare to move forward." He ordered.

"Sir!" His bridge crew responded the camera cuts to a location outside of the ship, showing the massive engines on the back of the ship and on it's wings power up.

"Engines online. We're ready to go." Ian Fran, a caucasian looking man with black hair down to his ears and green eyes who served as the helmsman of the Grandeur said.

"Restraining arms released. Captain, we're all clear." Koltan Brink, a man with very short red hair and blue eyes who held the position of radar and communications officer said.

"Engines to maximum! Take us out! Once we're clear of Aprilius One plot a course based on the direction the fleeing ships have taken. Move it!" He ordered. Outside the Grandeur's engines started to fire up as the ship moved forward. The giant red vessel cleared the exit of Aprilius One before taking a sharp turn and heading to Fleet Command Headquarters. "I'll be showing our new pilots their machines. Alert me when we've got close to them. This ship's speed is on par with that of the Eternal before it so there is no excuse why we shouldn't be able to catch those fiends! Is that clear?" Kendan asked as he looked at the pilots and took them to the elevator. "Come on, you haven't been equated with your new machines yet." He said to them.

"Sir, just how powerful is this vessel? It's very impressive." Rey said.

"It's this powerful. Take a look." Kendan said as he whipped out an info pad and handed it to Rey as the five of them boarded the elevator and the Captain pressed a button, closing the door. The four pilots looked at the information regarding the Grandeur. The elevator that they were on not only seemed to descend vertically but it also travelled horizontally through the ship, taking them from the small area where the bridge was to the larger area where the mobile suit deck was.

_FFMH-Y205 Grandeur_

**Name: **Grandeur

**Model Number:** FFMH-Y205

**Unit Type:** Flagship

**Developed From:**

Eternal-class

Minerva-class

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

**Operator:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

**Captain:** Kendan Westenfluss

**Known Bridge Crew:**

Erin Dubu (Executive Officer)

Ian Fran (Helmsman)

Mary Walafi (Radar Operator)

Koltan Brink (Communications and Mobile Suit Officer)

**Overall Length:** 725m

**Overall Width:** 775m

**Mobile Suit Catapults:** Eight, mounted on the middle of ship behind the two "Elend" Large Double Beam Cannons.

**Mobile Suit Capacity:** 80

**Accommodations:**

Dynamic Command Bridge

Food and Quarters

Weapons and Supplies

Tactical Briefing Room

**Capable of Transatmospheric Flight:** Yes

**Armaments:**

40mm CIWS x 58

20mm Beam CIWS x 28 

Missile launcher x 60

"Rose" Space Missiles

"Cardinal" Ground Missiles

"Daffodil" Interceptor Missiles

METEOR Unit x 4

"Schmerz" Double Beam Cannon x 10

"Qual" Triple Beam Cannon x 4

"Elend" Large Double Beam Cannon x 2

"Verderbtheit" Single Beam Cannon x 2

"Eroberug" Tactical Gamma Ray Cannon System

The most powerful weapon of the Grandeur is it's large gamma ray cannon system. This system is composed of a weaker neutron stampeder mounted in between the two large sections of the ship and a mirror mounted on the front of the vessel. Although not even as strong as a regular neutron stampeder this weapon is the most powerful cannon mounted onto a ship to date. In addition to this, the hardware for the cannon does not need to be replaced after use.

**Propulsion Systems:**

Mega Thermonuclear Pulse Thruster x 3

Thermonuclear Pulse Thruster x 12

Small Thermonuclear Pulse Thruster x Many

**Armor: **Laminated Armor

**Mobile Suits:**

ZGMF-X70S Assassin

ZGMF-X19S Crusader

ZGMF-X35S Colossus

ZGMF-X20S Legacy

ZGMF-1000 ZAKU x Many

ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited x Many

"Holy cow... this thing is something else..." Lunamaria said.

"Thank you, something worthy of my commanding abilities for once." Kendan Westenfluss bragged.

"Is it true that this thing is actually as quick as the Eternal? That was just a transport vessel with some weaponry on it? This is... a fleet in it's own right!" Athrun said.

"Times change, technology advances. Yes this vessel is massive but it is equally as quick. We'll find those bastards." Kendan said. The elevator door opened and the five of them walked out onto the mobile suit deck. There were a ton of ZAKUs and GOUFs as far as they eye could see. This was a massive mobile suit hanger and it seemed to split as the ship's body broke off into two different sections like the Archangel did as you went forward. However, the four gundams that the pilots would be piloting were in plain sight.

"Are those... our new machines father?" Heine asked, pointing to Assassin, Colossus, Crusader, and Legacy.

"Yes they are. They're your new machines." He said as he began to walk towards them.

"Wow... that's amazing..." Lunamaria said as she looked at the Colossus.

"Justice..." Athrun stood in front of the Crusader and just stared at it, some memories of the Justice gundam flashing in his head. 'Justice... I am... Justice...'

* * *

Chairman Gilbert Durandal sat in his office with an angry look on his face as he talked to one of his highest ranking officials.

"How the hell did they actually manage to pull something like this off? What happened?" He asked.

"Sir from what it looks like they might have been planning something like this for some time. They had certain people in certain places and because of that they managed to perform to escape. We're doing a full investigation of this right now sir. However it will take some time to come to an exact conclusion as to how these people managed to crack open a maximum security prison and break out most of it's prisoners." The man who was talking to Durandal said.

"I see. Get me Commander Joule, stat." The Chairman ordered.

"Sir... I can't do that. Commander Joule is no longer here... he ordered several vessels to be prepared for launch an hour or so before the break out and because of how busy things were today nobody managed to actually question him as to why. He was on their side."

"Dammit! Well his mother is there but I never expected him to fully betray Zaft! He was one of our best commanders... but he never really did see eye to eye I feel with my policies. Nevertheless, how is the Grandeur doing? Will they be able to catch up to them? Where are they headed at this moment in time?" Durandal asked.

"The large force of about ten Nazca-class ships is headed for Earth as we speak. From their path I think their intention was to get as far away from us as possible and maybe as we tried to follow them they would hopefully get lucky and find an Earth Forces fleet and cause a three sided battle between us and them as they got away. As for the Grandeur, it's currently hot on their tail, and will intercept them in about a matter of hours as they reach Earth. We've been informed that the four gundams as well as the four pilots are on board that ship."

"Good. This will be a fine test for four. Order the Grandeur to record all the combat information about those pilots that it is capable of. I want to see what they're capable of doing, even if the two strongest machines they will fight are probably the Duel and Buster." Durandal ordered.

"Yes sir." The man said as the line was cut.

"So Edir Arak was on that ship then? He was broken out? Well then, it appears we may have had some members of Logos in Zaft, and that chemical spill was a terrorist attack from inside the company." Durandal laughed.

* * *

An hour or two later the Nazca-class vessels that had been stolen were now approaching Earth. Having been left alone and not attacked yet, the people on board felt relieved and thought that they were safe, even though they were not.

"Sir, you better come look at this." The radar operator aboard the Rousseau said as Yzak floated over to him and looked at the radar.

"What? That's impossible! A ship from the PLANTs! Dammit! Whatever we'll fight it off. Prepare to deploy our mobile suit teams immediately!" Yzak ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

On board the bridge of the Grandeur Kendan Westenfluss sat in his Captain's Chair looking out at the vessels they were approaching.

"Closing in on stolen Nazca-class vessels, distance twelve thousand." Mary Walafi, the radar operator and women who looked to be from Scandinavia said.

"It's time. Condition Red. Prepare to launch Assassin, Colossus, Crusader, and Legacy. Lower the bridge. Load all missile launchers with Roses. Activate all CIWS, Schmerzs, Quals, Elends, and Verderbtheits. Target the closest Nazca on our port side with Elend two and the port wing cannons. Fire on my command." Kendan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The dark blue haired and brown eyed man named Erin Dubu, the Executive Officer said.

'Now those traitorous bastards pay...' Kendan thought.

* * *

"Enemy ship is closing! It's activating it's weapon systems!" An officer on the Rousseau informed.

"It looks like it's going to be launching some mobile suits!"

"Dammit! All vessels evasive manoeuvres! Turn around and confront it! Why aren't the mobile suit teams fully launched yet?" Yzak raged.

"Working on it, sir!" Somebody reported as several ZAKUs and GOUFs could be seen leaving the Nazcas as they began to turn around.

"Now, port side weapons, fire!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the Grandeur fired a barrage of weapons at the Nazca which was the furthest back, hitting it's engines and bridge, destroying it. The mobile suit catapults of the massive red vessel opened up and inside several mobile suits prepared to launch.

"ZGMF-X70S Assassin, clear to launch!" Koltan informed.

"Heine Westenfluss, Assassin launching!" Heine yelled as the Assassin left the Grandeur and activated it's phase shift. One thing that set the Assassin apart from the Blitz was the color scheme difference. Whereas the Blitz was black primarily with some red, the Assassin was a very dark neon purple primarily with a secondary color of orange. The v-fin on it's head was red, not yellow, and the eyes were green.

"ZGMF-X35S Colossus, you're next! Go!" Koltan announced.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Colossus, heading out!" Lunamaria said as the Colossus launched from the ship. The mobile suit was several shades of dark purple and rich pink not unlike the ZAKU that Lunamaria had piloted before. The giant cannons on it's back were a distinct blood red and the two halves of it's positron cannon were grey. The v-fin on it's head was white, and the eyes yellow.

"Next on the list: ZGMF-X19S Crusader, clear!"

"Athrun Zala, Crusader, launching!" Athrun said as the Crusader launched from the Grandeur's starboard side launcher. The mobile suit was a redish-pink color for the most part. The chest was a dark shade of brown with some white on the edges of it. The large single v-fin was yellow and the eyes green.

"Lastly, ZGMF-X20S Legacy, it's all on you."

"Rey Za Burrel, in Legacy, taking off!" Rey said as the Legacy launched from the Grandeur. The suit was primarily a light gray with an outlining shade of blue. The Rail cannons on it's hips were an espresso brown colour and the v-fin was white and yellow, that yellow forming the same color as the eyes of the suit.

"Focus on the ships. Ignore the mobile suits and let those four take them out. Is that clear?" Kendan Westenfluss ordered.

"Yes sir." His bridge crew responded.

"Twenty to port, lock main weapons onto the nearest vessel and fire." He said as the Grandeur shifted and prepared to fire. "We'll stay back and let them handle everything for the most part. The Chairman wants to see what they're capable of doing. Is that clear?" Kendan asked.

"Yes sir." The helmsman said.

* * *

"What kind of mobile suits are those?" A GOUF pilot said as he noticed the four new machines approaching.

"Whatever, let's go get them!" Another GOUF pilot said as he charged at the Assassin. "Take this!" He said, deploying his heat whip and lashing it.

"That's my move!" Heine said as the Assassin dodged the heat whip before extending the one in it's right arm out and using it against the GOUF, destroying it. "Haha!" The sensors beeped as the orange haired individual thrusted backwards and avoided incoming fire from the other GOUF as he extended his left hand out and fired his HA-M231D "Wurfmesser" Hyper-velocity Retractable Beam Dagger at it's cockpit, a little pink dash of light shooting out of the Assassin's arm at a lighting speed before hitting the enemy machine and destroying it. "Cake!" Heine said as the shoulder armor on the Assassin split, moving apart and away from the head as the gundam activated it's Mirage Colloid.

* * *

"Come and get it!" Lunamaria said as she began to circle a Blaze ZAKU Phantom which was trying to lock onto her and fire missiles. The one girl pilot shot her chest cannon and hit the machine in the right leg before firing her beam Gatling guns and turning it into a piece of paper that had been punctured several times while taking out all of it's missiles. Lunamaria then saw a Gunner ZAKU Warrior headed for her with it's large beam cannon aimed at her. The mass production model fired it's beam cannon but Lunamaria simply raised the Colossus' left arm and blocked it with her beam shield. "Two can play at that game. Are you so sure of the power of your cannon?" She said as she activated and extended the LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannon that was on the Colossus' right folded under it's arm and extended out to maximum range, which was almost two and a half times the height of the Colossus itself. "Because mine's bigger!" She said as the two mobile suits fired their beam cannons, but the one on the Colossus overpowered the Gunner ZAKU's M1500 "Orthros" and pushed back the blast, destroying the mass production model. "Hahah!" She laughed.

* * *

"People were put in that prison for a reason? Why did you break them out? How can you claim to have any good intentions after doing that!" Athrun said as the Crusader ran up to an enemy GOUF that was trying to shoot it's hand cannons at it before the red gundam sliced the blue mass production model in half with it's beam saber. The Crusader then saw two more incoming mobile suits and sheathed it's beam saber before pulling out the two beam boomerangs on it's shoulders and whipping them at the enemy suits, leading to their destruction before it turned around and saw an incoming Slash ZAKU coming at it with it's MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe drawn and ready to swing. "Dammit!" Athrun said as the Crusader raised it's shield, activated it's beam emitter and blocked the swing before activating his leg beams and kicking the shaft of the beam axe in half before moving away, leaning forward and firing it's Fatum-10 at the ZAKU, the nose folded forward and all beams activated. The mass production model didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Legacy had both of it's beam rifles drawn and was headed directly for the kill. Rey was determined to take out the battleships ahead of him. As he passed by several machines he aimed his beam rifles and shot them down while carefully dodging their attacks or using his beam shields to evade them. As he approached a Nazca-class the Legacy fired it's two RL-532 "Xiphias Drei" Rail Cannons and one RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon at the engines of the Nazca-class, destroying them before he found himself surrounded.

"Hmmph!" Rey said as the ZAKUs and GOUFs fired on him, only to have him ascend, spin in the air, and deploy all of his DRAGOONs. "Shoot me down now." He said as the small pods raced around and destroyed all of the mobile suits around him before the Legacy turned towards the Nazca whose engines it had just destroyed before sending it's four large DRAGOON pods at it, their beam emitters activated as they went right through the bridge and tail fin of the ship.

* * *

"Holy cow those guys are good!" Erin Dubu said as he observed the battle taking place. The amount of mobile suits on the field for Yzak's fleet was significantly reduced. In addition to this, only five of the ships were still left now. The camera cuts to show the Assassin drop out of stealth right in front of the bridge to the Voltaire as it fires it's beam pistol and lashes one whip out on the bridge, the people on board it screaming as their ship explodes.

"That's my boy..." Kendan said with a smug face when Mary alerted him.

"Sir, we have incoming. Some Alliance patrol ships. Several Nelson's and an Agamemnon incoming from port side." The radar operator said.

"What? Well then, let's treat them to a little fun for intervening in our battle. Thirty to port. Prepare to fire the Eroberug!" Kendan ordered.

"Sir..." Erin Dubu said.

"Do it! Let them see how powerful we are!" The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ian responded as the massive Grandeur prepared to turn to it's left. In between the two central shafts of the ship, the gamma ray device began to charge up, and the ring on the front of the ship began to glow green on it's rim.

* * *

"What the hell is happening? What is that ship doing?" Yzak said from the Rousseau.

"This looks bad, Yzak." Dearka replied.

* * *

"Eroberug activated. Power flow to neutron stampeder dish stable. Releasing safety lock. Target acquired: Agamemnon-class ship dead a head."

"FIRE!" Kendan Westenfluss said as the Grandeur fired it's gamma ray cannon at the Alliance ships that were closing in. The massive energy beam blitzed forward and destroyed all of the Alliance vessels in one blow. Inside the bridge of the Grandeur, Kendan Westenfluss had a wicked smile on his face. 'Good.' He thought.

* * *

"Oh my..." Ezalia Joule said from inside the bridge of the Rousseau.

"I'm going out! We've got to do something! Dearka, come on!" Yzak ordered as he and his friend floated over to the elevator.

"Yzak! But..." Ezalia said as she followed him onto the elevator.

"Mom!" Yzak complained.

* * *

The Crusader could be seen wielding it's beam naginata, slicing through enemy machines one after the other. "Lunamaria, incoming from ten o'clock." Athrun said as he noticed the Colossus being followed by a couple of mobile suits and even one of the remaining Nazca-class ships.

"I see them! I've got a trick up my sleeve!" Lunamaria said as the Colossus grabbed the handles on the two halves of it's LC-1000PC "Kristallnacht" Compact Mobile Suit Positron Cannon and combined them together, the beam charging. "HAVE SOME OF THIS!" She said as she fired the cannon at the incoming mobile suits and ship, the Nazca-class suffering an anti-matter hit to it's bow and being destroyed as well as several of the mobile suits as well. The Crusader then detached it's sub-flight lifter and used it as a platform as it headed for the Colossus, it's beam naginata in one hand and the beam boomerangs on it's shields activated in the other as it began to go after the mobile suits that had dodged the positron cannon attack, the Assassin appearing out of stealth and firing it's retractable daggers and swinging it's two beam swords around as the Legacy closed in.

"There's just a couple more left." Rey said.

"Alright lets get them!" Heine said as the Assassin thrusted forward.

* * *

"Dammit!" Yzak said as he got inside his cockpit but was surprised when his mother came right behind him. "MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked.

"Yzak, this ship is finished. We're all finished. As much as I am going to sound like a selfish old lady saying this, the best thing we can hope for is to get off of this ship and descend to Earth make our escape. It's our best chance. No, it's our only chance." She said.

"I'm not going to just leave those guys behind like that! No way!" Yzak raged as his mother got further in the cockpit and hit the button to close the hatch.

"Then we'll all die! If we haven't killed them already the chance that we'll kill them at all is zero! Now let's go!" She said.

"But..."

"I'm your mother and I'm telling you to do this now!" She ordered.

"Fine mom..." Yzak said as the Duel prepared to step forward. Meanwhile in the cockpit of the Buster, Dearka was having a similar problem.

"Please take me with you I don't want to die I haven't even done anything wrong!" Edir Arak begged Dearka, the blonde about to refuse when an image of Yzak appeared on his screen.

"Dearka, we're leaving. We'll descend to Earth and hide somewhere. This ship isn't going to last more than a couple of minutes!" He said.

"Are you? Yzak! Are you just going to run from the battle?" Dearka asked.

"Look, we'll put up a fight but if thinks go sour we'll try to escape! I just sent a message to the remaining ships telling them to put all the escaped captives in shuttles and send them out. Although I don't think any good may come of it." Yzak said.

"Sigh... fine then." Dearka said, closing his eyes as Edir managed to sneak himself inside the cockpit and stand crouched next to the seat. "Get out!"

"You won't have enough time to launch this mobile suit if you kick me out!" Edir said. Dearka sighed before closing the cockpit and turning on the Buster.

"Sir we've detected a couple of shuttles escaping from the Nazca-class ships. However at the same time we're also detecting some mobile suits launching from the Rousseau. Its the Duel and... the Buster!" Mary informed.

"Cease fire but prepare to evade should they continue to attack us. Launch some of the other mobile suits and have them pick them up. Our four gundams are to confront the Duel and Buster." Kendan ordered.

The Duel and Buster launched from one of the remaining Nazca-class ships and had were heading out.

"Hold on mother... this could get bumpy." Yzak said as he heard beeping on his console and saw the Crusader headed his way.

"Yzak, what the hell are you doing, if that is you piloting that machine after all!" Athrun said as the Crusader saw the Duel pull out it's beam saber and clash blades.

"Athrun? You're piloting that machine? Well I wouldn't have guessed considering how it looks!" Yzak said, pulling back and firing his shoulder mounted Rail gun at the Crusader, Athrun evading the shot to his left.

"Cut it! What the hell are you doing assisting in a prison break of all things? Look what has happened due to your actions! Why should I not consider you anything more than a traitor right now, because of what you've done?" Athrun asked, pulling out his beam rifle and trying to hold off the Duel, the two suits circling each other.

"What am I doing? What are you doing serving that snake Durandal! Can't you tell that he has something up his sleeve?" Yzak asked as the two machines exchanged fire with each other.

"What? Chairman Gilbert Durandal a snake? What about those men... Logos... who feed off of the profits of war? If you think that Durandal's a snake then what are they? What should be done to stop them? What are you talking about?" Athrun asked as he sheathed his beam rifle and pulled out one of his beam sabers and charged at the Duel.

"Hold on mom..." Yzak said lightly as the Duel put it's rifle on it's side skirt and pulled out one of it's own beam rifles and went at the Crusader, the platinum haired man gritting his teeth and concentrating to the absolute best of his abilities as he came at Athrun, knowing just what he was going to try to do and focusing all of his piloting abilities to make it happen. The two suits blitzed past each other, but the Duel had cut the Crusader's beam saber at it's hilt, just like what had happened to Yzak in the past. "I learned that from your friend, Kira. The bastard." Yzak said, letting out a breath of relief as he continued past Athrun.

"Kira? Kira's too stubbornly tied to ORB and Cagalli to listen to reason! He's the one claiming to be neutral yet interfering in conflicts that do not involve him. Yes he's my friend but we're not on the same side anymore. I will fight him should the time come, because I'm fighting for a cause I believe in. I'm fighting for all those out there who are helpless and scared while the war goes on, threatening their lives! That is a righteous cause, Yzak! That is what it means to do what is right! Why can't you see that?" Athrun asked as he activated his leg mounted beams and came at the Duel, the other pilot bracing himself.

"Well good thing you finally found one instead of switching sides again... aghh!" Yzak and his mother shook in the cockpit of the Duel as Yzak tried to block the incoming leg kick from the Crusader's right leg with his shield, but the shield broke just below the halfway point, the metal red and yellow with heat. "Dammit! That machine's too strong! As much as I'd like to just fight him I'm not going to let you die out here mother!" Yzak said as he detached the assault shroud armor of the Duel and sent it at the Crusader as a distraction before turning and heading towards the Earth. "Hold on, mother." Yzak said as he felt the Duel begin to shake as it got closer and closer to the Earth, his landing point somewhere near where Gibraltar used to be...

"What are you doing? Yzak! If you fall back and surrender I will ensure they go easy on you! NOW COME BACK!" Athrun screamed, a tear in his eyes as he tried to follow him. "If I go further I'll be sucked in by Earth's gravity..." Athrun said as the Crusader backed off, looking at the Duel. "YZAK! YZAK! IS THAT WHAT YOU..."

"YES!" The Duel's pilot yelled.

* * *

In the meantime Dearka was being cornered by the Colossus. The Buster had tried to fight off the new mobile suit using it's own weapons, but Lunamaria's machine was far more powerful and destroyed the Buster's combined beam sniper rifle.  
"Damn, fine then Mr. Arak! Hold on tight!" He said as he looked to see where the Duel was and followed it.

The episode ends with the Duel and Buster falling towards Earth, the Crusader, Legacy, Colossus, and Assassin watching from above as the Grandeur closes in. Several of the shuttles that had been from the remaining ships had been captured, and the people on board were being thrown into the brig. The camera cuts to show a relaxed Gilbert Durandal sitting in his chair after hearing about this.

* * *

Author's Note:

Going to say right now I think this was one of the worst Phases I have made. I wanted to show the enemy gundams and ship deployed, and so I did this. This episode didn't feature anything about the ORB fleet but the next one will, I assure you. The next couple of episodes=all ORB forces for the most part. The prison break was stupid but I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to update the story.

Concerning the gundams: I cannot draw humanoids that well, but I will explain to you what they look like.

Assassin-Different colored blitz with more thrusters for the most part as well as the different weapons.

Colossus-Looks kind of like Scirocco's The O from Zeta but as a gundam. Except no tail fin and it has the weapons on it that I was talking about.

Crusader-Infinite Justice. The same thing just has one more beam boomerang on it's shield and the shoulders also have beam boomerangs.

Legacy-Strike Freedom's body with the Legend's backpack.

All of these are secondary sources of what the mobile suits look like compared to the actual description.

As for the Grandeur, I don't think I described it well however I will have a link to what it is supposed to look like on the internet posted on my profile in my fanfics section. You'll have to scroll down to 'In Progress Fics' but it will be there.


	7. Phase 37: Alignment Shift

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

"Ugh... ughh... uhh..." A certain silver haired individual said as he slowly awoke from his slumber.

'Where the hell am I?' He thought. The man then sat upwards and looked around to get a grip on his surroundings. From what he could guess, he was in a ship's sick bay, and from how it looked, he was on a Zaft vessel. 'Shit! Did we get captured? DAMMIT!' He looked around to see who he was sharing the room with. A sigh of relief overcame him when he saw another silver haired individual, his mother, laying down and sleeping nearby, as well as his friend Dearka Elsman, and another man, Edir Arak. Looking behind himself he saw a man in white suit working at a computer, and a women in a Zaft Nurse's outfit nearby tending to some equipment. 'Maybe if I'm careful I can take them out and make a break for it.' He thought as he tried to get out of his bed, but heard the man who had his back to him speak.

"I see you've woken up. That's good to hear." The doctor said.

"Dammit! I was trying to be subtle!" Yzak raged as the doctor turned around and looked at him.

"Why? You're perfectly safe here, no reason to run. Besides, you're in no condition to try to get away." The doctor said as Yzak then slowly noticed that he in fact had a cast on his left arm.

"Well from what I can tell I'm on a Zaft ship! And after doing what I just did I guess I'm going to be tried for treason and executed! So that's why!" Yzak said.

"What? What did you do? Oh, and you're on a ship that was designed and created by Zaft, but you are no longer on a ship that is under Zaft." The doctor said.

"What? The hell are you talking about? This had better not be some mind trick to confuse me!" Yzak raged some more. "Where am I and where the hell are we?" He asked.

"You are on the vessel known as the LHM-BB01 Minerva, and we are currently traveling to the north in the Atlantic Ocean." The doctor said as Yzak's eyes turned to soccer balls.

"WHAT? The Minerva? That vessel was sunk by the Alliance before they nuked the shit out of Gibraltar, the bastards! Tell me the truth!" Yzak demanded.

"I just did... we're on the Minerva, and it was not sunk. The truth of the matter is that you, and the rest of Zaft, were fooled by us." The doctor said, Yzak groaning at this.

"Alright then... what actually happened? And why am I here?" Yzak asked.

"I am not the person to tell you this." The doctor said as he walked over to a phone and picked it up, dialing a number. "Captain... yes... Yzak Joule... just as his profile described... alright then... I will tell him... no just Yzak... excellent." The doctor could be heard saying as he then hung up the phone.

"What's this all about?" Yzak asked in an angry tone.

"Captain Gladys will be here to calm you down and explain some of the information you want to hear about shortly. In addition to this, the Commander and Chief of our Fleet, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha will be coming over in some time to address you all once everyone's woken up." The doctor informed.

"Princess... what? Command and Chief of our Fleet? Just what the hell..." Yzak said as the doctor put on his serious face and sighed. "Fine then, I'll wait, just answer this one question: How bad of a condition am I in and how badly injured are the rest of these guys?" Yzak asked.

"You... broken arm... and that's about it. Former Council Member Ezalia Joule... practically used you as a pillow as you guys descended in through the atmosphere. Dearka... hmm... broken ribs, and the man who was with him has a broken leg." The doctor explained.

"Alright... good, nothing's serious. At least I've got some actual good news that I can understand today." Yzak complained as he heard the sound of a door opening behind him and turned around, looking at the short blonde haired women in the white Zaft uniform being followed by the green haired man in the black Zaft uniform.

"Well well well... Commander Yzak Joule of the Joule team, what a pleasant surprise it was finding you, Dearka Elsman, a former politician who was confined to a maximum security prison, and the CEO of the largest mobile suit provider for Zaft literally falling on our heads last night. I hope you have a good explanation behind why the hell the Duel and Buster were caught on radar free falling to Earth right on top of our fleet..." Talia Gladys said.

"Huh?" Yzak said.

"What you don't remember? Well then again you were knocked out cold when we sent some mobile suits up to get you last night." Talia said.

* * *

-Flashback-

The ORB fleet was traveling through the Atlantic Ocean at an average pace. It was nighttime now and it had been decided that if they were to actually assault Heaven's Base, they were going to need some kind of well thought out and organized strategy for taking over such a location, even if they were to eventually just issue an ultimatum stating 'surrender or get stealth nuked'. Captain Todaka had said that in order for the Eurasian Forces to obey somebody like Cagalli, even if they did technically say they were going to fight by her side, a demonstration of power was going to be needed. It wasn't just going to be an issue of Cagalli threatening to nuke them and them surrendering, they had to understand that she, as well as the people under her, meant business and that they were powerful and mighty, and were to be respected due to that factor more than the simple fact that the Archangel claims to have a TAOP-00SN missile aboard it. The ORB forces needed to take on the Alliance one's initially, and show that they were willing to spill blood and have their own blood spilt in order to achieve their goals. Much to her displeasure, Cagalli eventually agreed to this plan.

"So if we do a fancy trick like that then we have a chance at taking out all of their Destroys at once, or most of them." Talia said when a buzzer somewhere on the bridge began to ring, prompting Todaka to turn to his communications officer.

"What is it?" Todaka said as he turned to the radar operator.

"Damn! They might have found us and are sending a massive force at us! All hands to..." Arthur tried to say.

"Shut it, Arthur! We don't know what it is yet that's on the radar! Quiet!" Talia interrupted and silenced her Executive Officer, Todaka giving off a slight grin as he heard this and Murrue chuckling a little.

"Sir, detecting two mobile suits closing in from above. Attempting to identify." The radar operator said.

"Two mobile suits?" Cagalli said.

"Does it look like there's more following them? Do they look like they're preparing to attack us?" Murrue asked as the radar operator continued to press his controls.

"Identifying as... GAT-X102 Duel and GAT-X103 Buster. They're closing in on us, and it's just them. However it looks as if the pilots are struggling to keep control of their suits... weird..." The radar operator said.

"What do you mean? Are they rolling around or something?" Talia asked.

"No they're... imagine a mobile suit is descending and the pilot has taken his hands off the controls. That's the best explanation for what I'm saying."

"They might be in trouble, or it could be a trap. In either case I think it's in our best interest to try to capture those two machines and bring them in. If it's just two machines... two older machines, then something's up." Todaka said, several heads nodding in agreement.

"Send out the Murasume teams and bring them in!" Cagalli tried to say.

"No, Princess. I think it's best that we just send two experienced pilots who know what they're doing to get them, considering the state of their descent." Todaka said.

"Okay..." Cagalli said.

"I think our best course of action is to send out Prince Kira and Shinn Asuka to go get them." Todaka suggested.

"I agree. If we launch too many suits they may get in each other's way." Murrue responded.

"Yes. Do it. Each of them should be more than capable to picking up a falling mobile suit like that and carrying it here safely, or fighting it off should things go sour." Talia said.

* * *

"Kira Yamato to hanger bay. I repeat, Kira Yamato to hanger bay, you are to prepare to launch in the Strike Noir." Andrew Waltfeld's voice echoed throughout the Archangel as one of it's elevator doors opened and Kira ran forward, without a flight suit on as he sprinted across the upper level of the hanger bay, heading for the Noir's cockpit door.

'What the hell is this all about?' He thought to himself as he opened the door and quickly hopped in it, turning on the gundam and strapping himself in, preparing to be taken to the catapult deck by the Archangel's computer. The Ultimate Coordinator then pressed some buttons on his console and an image of Andrew Waltfeld appeared as he felt the gundam begin to move to the left.

"Mr. Waltfeld, what's this all about? All I heard was 'Kira go to the hanger bay and get in your machine.'" Kira said.

"We've detected the Duel and the Buster free falling through the atmosphere headed for us. We're having you and the pilot of that other machine... the Impulse, go and get them." Andrew explained as the Strike Noir entered the Archangel's port side catapult, the hanger bay closing.

'Shinn...' Kira thought for a second, his expression becoming kind of sour.

"What's the matter, Kira? Is something wrong?" Andrew asked, Kira not saying anything for a second.

"Attaching the Noir pack." Mirallia's voice could be heard as the Noir Striker was attached to the back of the Strike Noir, the little budge the gundam made when the pack connected to it shaking Kira up slightly.

"Uh... nothing. I'm good. It's alright." Kira responded.

"Alright then. I'm transmitting the coordinates of the Duel and Buster to you right now. You'll have to hurry. Good luck kid." Andrew said.

"Thanks Mr. Waltfeld." Kira said as the line was cut.

"Strike Noir, ready when you are." Mirallia informed.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Noir, taking off!" Kira announced as his gundam was launched from the Archangel.

* * *

At the same time, on the Minerva:

"Standby to launch Impulse. Pilot to Core Splendor." Meyrin's voice said throughout the Minerva's hanger bay as Shinn ran towards the small Core Splendor and jumped in. "Central Catapult online. Opening hatchway." Meyrin said as the middle catapult door of the Minerva opened up and the platform that the Core Splendor was on was raised upwards. "Shinn, you're all clear." Meyrin said.

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse, launching." Shinn said as the Core Splendor launched from the Minerva, the next piece coming after. The Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer, and Force Silhouette were then launched from the ship, the Impulse combining together, it's shield extending as the red eyed coordinator noticed a black gundam coming from the Archangel. "I guess I got to follow him." Shinn said, the Impulse ascending into the air and following the Strike Noir. Shinn then opened a channel and then began to talk to Kira. "Hey, what are we doing anyway?" He asked.

"We're going after the Duel and the Buster... they're falling." Kira said.

"WHAT? What are they doing here? Are they insane?" Shinn asked as the two mobile suits closed in on the Duel and the Buster, displaying an image of each of them. The Buster had lost both of it's weapons and it's right hand looked beat up. The Duel had no shield, and no assault shroud armor. Clearly, something was up with all of this.

"What the hell happened hear..." Kira said as the two functioning machines tried to keep up with the two other ones. "I'll get the Duel, you get the Buster." He ordered as the Noir closed in on Yzak's machine and grabbed it, the Impulse doing the same for the Buster.

* * *

-End Flashback-

"Apparently you guys couldn't stay very well awake during the atmospheric descent sequence for some reason. Probably the states your suits were in meant that all systems were not functioning perfectly I'm guess." Talia said.

"Hmm... I see. I still want to know why the hell you guys are alive and why you're 'with ORB' now." Yzak asked as several of the other sleepers then began to shift in the slumber, indicating that they would wake up soon.

"We'll get to that soon. I'd rather you all hear this at once then hear it individually. However, I ask that you trust me when I say you're safe hear." Talia said. Yzak groaned.

"Fine then. I guess I've got no choice." He responded.

* * *

Nine hundred hours, Minerva lounge:

Captain Gladys and Princess Cagalli were sitting on a couch on the lounge, Arthur standing nearby. Across from them was Ezalia Joule, Edir Arak, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman, all of which were now awake.

"So... let me get this straight: When you battled that 'Destroy gundam' or whatever it's called, you got some information about Gilbert Durandal's true intentions, which from what I hear, are not too pleasant for any human who wishes to ever live a free life? Then this vessel joined the ORB forces, sent out a fake warning message, acted as if it was sunk by the Earth Forces, and then you, Princess, nuke Gibraltar and are going to try to take Heaven's Base this afternoon? Is that... is that how it is?" Ezalia asked.

"Yes it is. That is, for the most part, a recap of what happened over this past week. Now, tell me what the hell you guys are doing? Why are you here?" Cagalli asked in a stern tone of authority.

"We busted a wide hole in that damned prison they have at Fleet Command Headquarters and left with about ten ships." Yzak said, Talia and Arthur gasping.

"You did what?" Arthur asked.

"The maximum security prison at Fleet Command Headquarters? That's... impossible..." Talia said in a shocked tone.

"It's not impossible, not when you have people both behind the bars and in front of them." Ezalia responded.

"I'm guessing this was because you probably don't have a high opinion of the Chairman as well? Whatever, if you stole ten ships, then why did we only ever detect the Duel and the Buster?" Cagalli asked.

"Well... that's where..." Dearka said in a 'this is where things fucked up so badly' tone.

"Those... bastards! That Admiral Westenfluss! Apparently Durandal's given him a brand new ship, and he's got several top of the line machines on board it. Destroyed all of our forces!" Yzak said.

"A new ship?" Arthur said.

"Yes, and that giant hunk of metal is very powerful. Beam cannons all over the damn thing, and a miniature gamma ray cannon mounted on it's bow..." Yzak said.

"I see..." Cagalli said, turning to Edir. "What's your story?" She asked.

"He's in charge of the company that built those four new machines!" Yzak informed.

"Um... yes... well... Durandal had me arrested because he wanted to get me out of the way of his overall scheme... you see I am actually the former CEO of the Integrated Design Bureau... believe it or not. When we unveiled the new gundams to the Chairman he was impressed, and then he betrayed me and my Board of Directors and tried to lock us away." Edir explained.

"That bastard!" Cagalli clenched her fists. "I see now... in any case you'll all be place on this ship for now..." She turned to Edir again. "However I want you to give us some information on those new mobile suits that Durandal has, even if it's just stuff from memory. Who are the pilots of these new machines?" She asked.

"I know Athrun Zala is the pilot of one of them." Yzak said, Cagalli being a little shocked by this.

"Athrun... that... grr..." She said. "Understood. We'll deal with him when the time comes." Cagalli said as she got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey! What's going to happen to our machines?" Dearka asked.

"They're in the hanger bay. However they won't be working any time soon from what I hear." Talia responded as the camera cuts to show the damaged Duel and Buster in the Minerva's hanger bay.

"Princess, where are you going?" Ezalia asked, Cagalli turning to the former PLANT Supreme Council Member.

"I have an ultimatum to issue out right now. After which I have a base to conqueror, a Federation to bring to my side, and a fight to take back control of MY nation and then stop Durandal. Does that answer your question." Cagalli responded.

"Don't you think today is a little hectic to be doing something like that? I mean, today is the day the Federal Election for the Atlantic Federation is happening, and I can guarantee you that the current President will not be having a second term this time around, and the guy who will replace him has a desire to 'make peace' with Durandal." Ezalia responded, shocking Cagalli before the Princess regained herself and looked back at her.

"Then I guess today is the day where the political world is shaken to its very foundations." Cagalli said as she left the room. 'I'm skeptical of that women and that man... I know Yzak somewhat... Dearka a little more, but wasn't she part of the same party which Athrun's father led in the first war? And that Edir Arak guy... something tells me he isn't telling the truth, in which case, why is he lying? What's the true story? Whatever it's best to keep a close watch on him...' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Heaven's Base:

"Oh, what is it now?" Cody McGiligan, the Commander of Heaven's Base said as he walked up to one of his subordinates consoles. "Who are they? Zaft forces?" He said, looking at a radar which showed incoming vessels.

"No sir, they're... it looks like an ORB fleet!" The radar operator informed.

"An ORB fleet? I didn't hear about any forces from that speck of dirt heading our way! What's the meaning of this! Get Lord Djibril for me now!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." Another person in the command room said.

"Commander, you need to come see this. That fleet you're talking about? They're sending us a message, and I don't think you'll like it." Another person working at a control panel said as Commander McGiligan walked over and looked at the message, his eyes widening.

"What the hell? What's the meaning of this? Is this some sort of death threat? An Ultimatum?" He asked as his second-in-command, Mark Rempy, as well as Lord Djibril himself and several other Logos members like Bruno Azrael walked into the room.

"What's the meaning of this! I demand an answer! Now!" Lord Djibril said, Cody McGiligan looking a little shocked.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt whatever it is you were doing sir, however, we've detected a fleet of ORB vessels off the coast, and we've received a very arrogant message from them." McGiligan said.

"An ORB fleet? What? Let me read that?" Djibril said as he pushed the commander out of the way and looked at the message that had been received, reading it in his head. '**ULTIMATUM**: I, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, Chief Representative of the ORB Union, henceforth demand the following from the Eurasian Federation stronghold known as Heaven's Base: One, the complete and utter surrender by the forces at Heaven's Base and Eurasia. Two, the control of all military forces stationed at Heaven's Base is to be transferred to me and me alone. Failure to comply with these demands shall be met with extreme force and will result in the destruction of the base. You have until thirteen hundred hours to reply.' He thought. "HOW THE HELL? THAT LITTLE BITCH! How is she alive and why in god's name does she think she has the right to even do something like this?" Lord Djibril shouted out loud, laughing as he did.

'Is this man crazy? What's gotten into him?' Mark Rempy thought.

"Sir..." Cody McGiligan said.

"Djibril... DJIBRIL!" Bruno Azrael said, prompting a reaction from Lord Djibril, who looked at him expectantly. "What is it? What is this Ultimatum?" Bruno asked.

"Apparently the Princess of ORB is still alive! And she's brought a piddly little fleet with her and thinks that she can take over this base! Haha! Get the Chancellor of Eurasia on the line! Get the Eurasian media on the line! I want everyone to KNOW and UNDERSTAND our power when we crush that little twats forces and make her cry like a baby! Prepare the base for battle!" Djibril ordered in a stern tone.

"Yes sir! Bring the base to level one battle stations!" Commander McGiligan ordered.

"How many ships are out there?" Mark Rempy asked.

"Sir we can't see them all due to the radar we've got... and how far away they are now, and due to some interferrance they've deployed, but from what I'm seeing they've got eight Aegis Mk.2-class vessels, five Seldamis-class submarines, and I can just detect the bow of one Takemikazuchi-class carrier." The radar operator informed.

"What a joke. Does she really think to take Heaven's Base with just that? We'll show them why a little teenage brat has no place in the big person's world." Cody McGiligan said.

"Have the remaining Destroys stationed here launched. I want to absolutely steam roll them. Is that clear? If we crush that little brat, I think that a certain dreamer may think twice before he tries to do anything foolish. Do you know what I mean?" Djibril asked.

"Sir!" McGiligan saluted him as he acknowledged the order.

"Then I'll be watching this all unfold. Do not disappoint me, Commander." Djibril said as he and the rest of the Logos members began to walk out of the command room. All around the base people were on high alert and battle preparations were taking place. Hanger bays filled with mobile suits and mobile armors now bee hives of activity as engineers checked the status' of machines and pilots prepared to launch.

"Gate C18 through 31 will be sealed from this point on. All personal please hurry with your assigned tasks."

"Groups five and seven move towards location five."

"Gells-Ghe and Zamza-zahs are to standby and prepare to lift off."

"Engineers in Destroy hangers have finished their last minute checks on those machines. Pilots please report to their machines and prepare to standby."

"All personal begin evacuating to underground shelters."

"Defense Plan Omega in effect."

"Third mobile group in position."

* * *

The Grandeur was now arriving back at Aprilius One. The pilots of the four gundams were resting in one of the ship's lounges, awaiting orders or permission to leave the vessel. In the Captain's Cabin Kendan Westenfluss was on the line with Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal.

"I see. So the Duel and the Buster managed to get away, and you were only capable of capturing the people on board two or three of the ships." Durandal said.

"Yes sir. When we approached them they immediately launched all their mobile suits and took hostile formations." Kendan Westenfluss replied.

"I understand. I am very impressed with the combat data that has been sent to us. From it I am now certain that those four machines and this vessel will play a pivotal role in ending this war for good." Durandal said.

"Thank you, Chairman." Kendan said.

"Tell me, what about the Duel and the Buster, did they engage any of the four gundams before they made a break for it?"

"The Crusader engaged the Duel for a short while, and the Colossus forced the Buster back."

"Hmm... has Athrun Zala been acting... strangely in the short while since they've returned back to the ship? I wondering if that traitor Commander Yzak Joule started spouting lies to him." Durandal said.

"He's acting like Athrun... I can't tell for sure. The four of them have been resting for the most part since then, Chairman. Why do you ask?" Kendan asked Gilbert Durandal.

"Athrun Zala is a warrior, a strong warrior. However he is very... how can I saw this... persuadable. I don't want him having second thoughts because of anything that Commander Joule may have said to him." Durandal said.

"I'll tell Heine and Rey to chat with him and monitor him." Kendan said.

"Good. What non-existent repairs and what little supplies are needed for the Grandeur will be coming shortly. Until then, I want all four of them to stay on board the ship. Oh, and one more thing, I may or may not be sending Lacus Clyne over to visit her fiance some time later." Durandal said.

"Understood. Westenfluss out." The line was cut. Gilbert Durandal continued to sit at his desk until his phone rang.

"Oh, what is it now?" He said as he picked it up. "Durandal here." He said, his eyes slowly bulging out as he heard what the person on the other end had to say. "You're joking, right? That's not possible? Route it to my office. I there's news crews coming out that far then they'll be taking a picture of the action. I want to see this live, not hear an account of it." Durandal said as he put the phone down. "And we all thought that Princess Cagalli and her forces had died when the Alliance moved that fleet into the Mediterranean and took out Gibraltar with a nuclear missile." Durandal said to himself as the camera cuts to show people all around the world switch to news channels, watching as news crews kept a safe distance from Heaven's Base, using their cameras to zoom in and look at what was happening. Off to the south of Iceland, the very front of the ORB fleet, which consisted of smaller vessels, could barely be seen. The bow of the Takemikazuchi could also barely be made out, but the Archangel and Minerva were nowhere. There was no doubt in the minds of the leaders of Heaven's Base, both military members and Logos members who had fled to there, that the Archangel probably lurked somewhere off in the distance in the back of the fleet. In addition to this, the thought that the first Destroy gundam had not been destroyed, but rather kept by the ORB forces, did not cross anyone's mind. The camera then cuts to show Lunamaria somewhere inside the Grandeur looking at a picture of Meyrin with a sad face.

'Meyrin... are you really gone?' She thought.

* * *

Seiran estate, ORB Union:

Yanata Seiran gave out a disturbed and disgruntled groan as he watched the news channel that was displaying images of the battle yet to come.

"Well this certainly is a predicament isn't it? The Princess herself issuing an Ultimatum? It's unfortunate that our nation will not have a Chief Representative by the end of the day. Truly, this will be tragic." Yuna said.

"Hmmph... there might be more to this than meets the eye, Yuna." Yanata said.

"Still... I believe this battle is going to play out the same way a battle between Zaft and the Earth Forces would be over this base. No matter what some people say no one's going to take down the Alliance given it's size and the resources it possesses." Yuna said, Yanata simply nodding.

"Yes..." The Elder Seiran said.

"Sure I know it lost JOSH-A in the last war but that base is being rebuilt on a smaller scale elsewhere in Alaska. The Alliance still has Heaven's Base, and if by some random fluke it should manage to lose Heaven's Base, then they still have the Moon. When I heard what that fool Durandal was saying in that speech of his, I was dumbfounded. However it looks like the Alliance is going to come out on top of this battle, and that should set an example to the PLANTs as to what happens when you challenge the Earth Forces. It sure is a good thing that our nation's people chose the right side, isn't it father?" Yuna said.

"Yes... however I am still concerned with the safety of ORB." Yanata said, changing the channel to one that was focusing on the current election in the Atlantic Federation. "Yuna, look, and pay attention." He said, looking at the current polls. "I think the treaty we signed several months ago is going to be the equivalent of a void warranty receipt by midnight, of not then, then shortly after." Yanata said.

"Oh, you worry too much father." Yuna said.

"Do I know... well I guess I'm just an old man..." Yanata said with in a slow, low tone of an aging member of society.

* * *

Takemikazuchi bridge, twelve hundred and thirty hours:

"It's time. Captain Todaka, prepare to open a channel and broadcast a message to Heaven's Base and to every news reporter out there, for now the world will shake." Cagalli said.

"Yes Princess. Right away. Ensign..." Todaka replied.

* * *

Every news channel that was displaying images of the scene off the coast of Heaven's Base had now changed it's picture to display Cagalli sitting at a desk somewhere on board the Takemikazuchi. As Lord Djibril looked at the image of Lady Cagalli, a smirk formed on his face.

'Brat... today you shall receive your just punishment.' He thought.

"I am the Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. Eurasian Federation stronghold; Heaven's Base, are you going to surrender to me, or am I going to need to force you to submit with violence? We all know that the former is easily the better choice, and the outcome of the events that take place today is not in question. Heaven's Base will surrender and fall under my control, or it will be destroyed. In either case, my forces will suffer minimal casualties. Chose your next words wisely. You have half an hour." Cagalli spoke into the microphone.

"Commander McGiligan!" Djibril shouted from the area above the command room. "Do it! Show that brat what she needs to learn!" Djibril ordered.

"Yes sir! With much pleasure on my part... hehe... LAUNCH DESTROYS ONE THROUGH FIVE! Allow the first and second Zamza-zahs to lift off and cover them, we know there's a good chance the Archangel is somewhere in there, hiding like the cowardly vessel it is. Order our pilots to leave nothing in their wake! Once the Destroys fire their main cannons and obliterate their front line, send out all mobile suits teams and deploy all mobile armors." Cody McGiligan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The base's control room operators responded.

* * *

"Okay then, now we wait until they respond to our message, which is unlikely, or we wait until they fire their initial barrage. Captain, bring the fleet to combat status. I will standby in the Strike Rouge." Cagalli said as she left the bridge of the Takemikazuchi.

"Activate Gottfrieds one through four! Load missile launchers! Standby CIWS to intercept incoming missiles and prepare to activate bridge deflection system when necessary!" Amagi ordered.

"Where is our Destroy pilot? Is he getting ready?" Todaka asked.

"The Strike Noir has just landed on the deck sir." An officer informs as the Noir is seen landing on the Takemikazuchi's deck next to the Strike Rouge as the cockpit opens and Auel Neider gets out in a flight suit.

"Good. Have all mobile suit teams standby and prepare to launch." Todaka ordered when the radar operator noticed something.

"Sir, we're detecting some heat sources coming from the base. Detecting two Zamza-zah mobile armors and five... I repeat... FIVE Destroy units coming at us in mobile armor mode."

"Fifteen to starboard! Initiate attack strategy Theta! Inform the necessary vessels." Todaka ordered.

"Yes sir!"

As the five Destroys and two Zamza-zahs moved closer to the ORB forces, which were doing very little, something emerged from the fog that was preventing anyone from seeing further into the ORB fleet's lines. It was large, had two legs, and was primarily white and red. The Archangel continued forward, heading directly out of the clouds and going directly at the Destroys, it's legs opening up as the ship's two Lohengrin positron cannons came fourth and charged up.

"Enemy vessel preparing to fire positron cannon! It's targeting the Destroys!" One of the pilots of the Zamza-zah said.

"Pfft! Activate reflector! We'll block the attack coming from it's port leg and then come in and then clip that angel's wings for good! Make sure you keep us in it's line of fire! Don't stray for a second." The main pilot said as one of the Zamza-zah's aligned itself in front of the Destroy's in a position to block one of the incoming attacks, the other Zamza-zah doing the same for the other leg.

* * *

"Murrue Ramius! She's such a rookie Captain. The only reason that ship's lived as long as it has is because of it's specifications! I will relish the moment shortly after the Archangel is blocked and destroyed once and for all." Djibril said, drinking some expensive wine. The people of the world were watching the Archangel as it approached Heaven's Base and prepared to fire it's cannons. However, suddenly, something unexpected happened. The massive white and red vessel seemed to suddenly roll to it's starboard side and alter the firing angle of it's cannons greatly, the mobile armors attempting to keep up.

"What the hell is that thing doing?" Cody McGiligan said when he started to see the Archangel spontaneously roll.

"Sir! Detecting another vessel right directly behind the Archangel! Identification code matched to Zaft vessel LHM-BB01 Minerva! It's preparing to fire it's bow gun and is targeting Destroy unit two!" The radar man informed in a frantic voice.

"WHAT?" Cody McGiligan's eyes turned to baseballs. Lord Djibril groaned angrily.

"TANNHAUSER, FIRE!" Talia Gladys ordered. Outside the gray and red vessel it's bow mounted positron cannon began making noise before firing directly at the Destroys. The massive red and white blast from the ship burst forth and blitzed across the cold ocean water as it headed for the massive machines that were guarding Heaven's Base as they activated their defensive systems. Unfortunately for the Alliance, the Destroys were not equipped with positron reflectors, but only beam reflector shields. As a result of this, the blast cut directly through the shield and abdomen of the middle Destroy that was directly in the line of fire and hit the ocean right behind it. At the exact same time the Archangel fired it's two Lohengrins directly at the Zamza-zah mobile armors. The blasts hit the shields of the mobile armors, and although it didn't directly destroy them, it did push them back a lot, and in fact, one of the Zamza-zahs was pushed so far back that it collided with one of the Destroy gundams directly in it's chest, causing an explosion. A massive flash of light took place where the Tannhauser's shot hit the sea, a massive explosion consuming the area. So much smoke and water was kicked up into the air that you couldn't see what was happening nearby. The Minerva was hit by the blast and pushed to it's port, and the Archangel to it's starboard. The ORB vessels were shaken but due to the distance from the blast they were not in any real danger of capsizing. However in other places of the world, certain people had their jaws open very wide.

* * *

"What in the name of...? The Minerva? But... Talia... why did you do this? Why would you do that? Why are you with them?" Durandal stood up from the couch in his office and looked at the large television, clenching his fists.

* * *

"The Minerva's there? How in the heck?" Heine said from the Grandeur's lounge.

"What happened? I thought they were sunk? Does that mean..." Athrun tried to say.

"That they betrayed us... then so be it..." Rey said, clenching his fists.

"Meyrin... so you're alive and well..." Lunamaria said.

* * *

As the water rained from above and the smoke cleared around the sight where the Destroys were hit, it became obvious that the job was not completely over. One of the Destroys still stood due to being far enough away from the center one which was hit first. Back in Heaven's Base, the control room was in utter disbelief.

"Units one, two, three, and five have been destroyed. Unit four has survived." A man in the control room said.

'And they thought this was going to be a cakewalk... just look at this... we're all going to die if that's just the tip of the iceberg of their tricks.' Mark Rempy thought.

"Call back Unit Four to the main land! Have it defend Heaven's Base! That's done it! Give them no quarter! Kill. Them. All." Commander Cody McGiligan said in a serious tone as the one remaining Destroy gundam turned around and began to move back to the base, the ORB fleet still a little too far away from it to take it on.

* * *

"Dammit! One of them survived." Amagi said.

"Order all mobile suits to launch immediately. Send out our Destroy. Prepare to advance forward and push on to Heaven's Base." Todaka ordered. One the deck of the Takemikazuchi the Destroy gundam began to extend it's legs and lift itself up, Auel activating the machine and preparing to bring it into battle. The Strike Noir and Strike Rouge, which were both sitting on the deck of the ship began to fly into the air as Murasumes and Astrays were being launched off of the deck into the air. The Takemikazuchi then began to move forward to the front of the fleet, the Archangel and Minerva flying in the air on either side of it along with several other smaller ships taking positions around the carrier.

* * *

"Gaia, Stella, go when ready." Mirallia's voice echoed throughout the Archangel's port side hanger as the Gaia gundam prepared to take off.

"Stella Loussier, Gaia, let's do this!" Stella said as the Gaia immediately took off from the Archangel and made its way towards the two upgraded Strike gundams.

* * *

Shinn was preparing the Core Splendor for launch when he pressed a couple of buttons and contacted Meyrin on the bridge.

"Meyrin, send out the Sword Silhouette initially, not the Force like what we usually do." Shinn ordered.

"The Sword? But wouldn't the Force or at least the Blast make more sense considering you're going to be fighting a lot of enemies at once, and the agility of the Force or the heavy ranged firepower of the Blast would be superior to the melee specialization of the Sword?" Meyrin asked.

"True, but our biggest concern is that machine out there. Beam weapons can't really do anything to it unless you get a lucky shot off and when I was fighting it in Zagreb I felt the best way to handle it was to try to get in real close and take slashes at it with my beam sabers. However if I'm using the Excalibur I know I can do more damage if I manage to get close enough to it." Shinn explained.

"Alright then. Get ready to launch." Meyrin said as the central catapult door of the Minerva opened up and the Core Splendor's platform was raised upwards. "Sword module selected. Opening Silhouette hanger two. Sword Flyer standby for launch. Hatch open. Power levels normal. Course clear. Core Splendor, got ahead, launch."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching." Shinn announced as the Core Splendor flew out of the Minerva and onto the battlefield, the rest of the pieces of the Sword Impulse following shortly. The two pods on the Core Splendor's wings separated off of the suit as the wings and nose folded in, the Core Splendor docking with the Leg Flyer, and then the Chest Flyer. The nose of the Sword Silhouette disconnected from the rest of the Silhouette as the large piece of the backpack which held the two RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs turned upside down as the Sword Silhouette attached to the back of the Impulse, the suit's phase shift activating, causing the mobile suit to turn from gray to white and red, with a hint of yellow. The Sword Impulse then took position alongside the Strike Rouge, the Strike Noir, the Gaia, the Destroy, and numerous Murasumes and Astrays.

* * *

"Cagalli, what now? Let's go! Let me at them!" Shinn said.

"Ya! Let's go kill them! RAWWR! I'm going to make them feel my claws!" Stella said in an excited tone.

"Guys! This is serious! Stop being silly you can't just run out there on your own!" Kira said.

"Kira's right. The fleet is advancing, and if you look out there, Heaven's Base is deploying it's mobile suits. Once the initial barrage of missile from both sides has been fired we'll go in and take them out. Try to take out incoming missiles. Auel, keep an eye on the other Destroy. If that thing get's close to our ships they're done. I want you to grab it's attention and protect our ships." Cagalli ordered.

"Awe... I wanted to have fun with this thing... to this puppy your machines are like little toys! Toys that are going to be broken! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Auel laughed, Kira sighing.

"Whatever. I'll go in close and take that thing out! Just watch me!" Shinn said, the Impulse drawing it's two anti-ships swords and combining them before spinning them around in a fancy way as the fleet continued to advance, both sides coming into firing range of each other in mear moments.

'Showoff. Pfftt...' Cagalli thought as she looked at Shinn.

"What? Are you going to try and take that thing out on your own?" Kira asked in a worried tone. "Are you insane?"

"If I get in close I can deal major damage with to that. If you want come help me then! The two of us should be able to take that bastard out now that we've fought it before!" Shinn said, Kira groaning.

"Grr.. fine then!" Kira said. 'Shinn... why are you not as angry with me anymore? Why?' Kira thought as the fleet came into firing range.

"Now! Open fire!" Cagalli ordered across the radio.

* * *

Across the way Heaven's Base began to unleash a massive barrage of missile high into the air at the ORB fleet as the Windams and mobile armors approached the ORB suits. The ORB fleet then began to open fire. Every artillery cannon, missile launcher, torpedo tube, and particle weapon began to fire at once. The missiles from the attacking ships began to intercept the ones from Heaven's Base as beam cannon shots collided with and destroyed several mobile suits. "Captain Todaka, alert me when our forces have suffered adequate damage. I'm going in! Stella, you're with me! We'll support the forward Murasumes!" Cagalli ordered as the Strike Rouge IWSP pulled out it's two 9.1m anti-ship swords and continued on forwards.

"Yeah! Taste my wrath you Alliance bastards!" Stella yelled as the Gaia transformed into mobile armor mode and began to 'dash' in the air as it headed for the enemy units.

"ARRGHHG!" Shinn yelled as the Sword Impulse then began to thrust in the direction of the Alliance's last Destroy gundam, the Strike Noir behind it.

The ORB and Alliance forces began to clash against one another like two swarms of insects out to completely and utterly decimate one another. The Gaia fired the two cannons mounted on it's back at a Windam, taking it out before Stella did a barrel roll to her left and activated the Gaia's wing blades and beam claws, slicing one machine in half with her wings and lacerating another with her claws.

"You'll never beat me in a machine like that! Mine's stronger, faster, more agile, and has better hardware!" The blonde haired girl yelled as she switched to mobile suit mode, blocked an incoming attack with her shield, shot the enemy Windam that had just shot her with the Gaia's beam rifle, charged in, and then cut it in half with her beam saber.

"Stella, come here. These guys look like they might be trouble." Cagalli said as the camera cuts to show several of the Alliance's newest type of mobile armor, the Euclid, causing a lot of trouble for the ORB forces. The Strike Rouge aimed it's beam Gatling gun and two shoulder mounted cannons at one of the mobile suits and fire them, however the mobile armor activated it's positron reflector and dodged the attack before turning and firing it's two M464 "Degtyarev" High-Energy Beam Cannons at the Strike Rouge, Cagalli blocking one hit with her shield and dodging the other, but not before she was pushed down to the ocean by the blast. "Woah! Shit!" She said as she saw the mobile armor begin to fly at her and try to shoot her as the Strike Rouge fell to the sea, it's thrusters trying to stabilize it.

"YOU LEAVE CAGALLI ALONE!" Stella yelled as the Gaia tackled the Euclid in mobile armor mode after the deflector was disabled, the black gundam landing on top of the mobile armor. "Take this!"

"Ahhh!" The pilots of the machine yelled as the Gaia raised one of it's claws into the air and then came down hard on the cockpit of the machine before slashing it open and moving away as it exploded. "Meanie!"

'Stella... thanks... even though...' Cagalli thought as she saw another one of those mobile armors coming at the Gaia from one direction and several Windams coming from another. "Watch out!" The Princess of ORB yelled as she quickly thrusted towards the Gaia as Stella attempted to blocking incoming beam fire from one direction, however at the same time it would mean that she wouldn't be able to block it from another. "Damn!" Cagalli said as a golden SEED exploded in her eyes and she activated her seed mode as one of the machines fired a shot directly at the Gaia, looking to get a direct hit. Fortunately, at the last second, the Strike Rouge IWSP got in the way and slashed the beam rifle shot with it's anti-beam coated swords, nullifying it before turning her attention towards the Euclid.

"I'll take these guys out!" Stella said as she came at the Windams and switched into mobile armor mode, running in the air with her beams activated, dodging the attacks, mimicking a mechanical cheetah.

"Take this!" Cagalli said as she fired more shots at the Euclid, the mobile armor blocking them with it's positron reflector as Cagalli attempted to slash at it in close range, her sword not enough to piece the shield as she was pushed back.

"We'll crush that machine of yours!" The main pilot of the Euclid said as he fired the two main beam cannons at the Strike Rouge, Cagalli narrowly dodging to her right, sweat forming on her brow.

"GRR... think of... got it!" The Princess of ORB quickly dodged more incoming fire as she pulled out her beam boomerang and whipped it at the mobile armor from a distance, the Euclid dodging.

"Try harder!" The pilot said as he activated the positron beam shield again as the Strike Rouge opened fire once again, the Euclid doing the same. "You can't penetrate this shield so don't try anymore... SHIT!" He said as the mobile armor suffered a hit in it's back end by the boomerang that Cagalli threw at him moments ago before blowing up.

"Not so cocky anymore asshole!" Cagalli raged as she looked around to avoid fire and find a new target.

* * *

The Sword Impulse took it's combined Excalibur anti-ship swords and swung down hard on the Alliance's Destroy as the massive machine simply raised it's energy shield and blocked the attack, Shinn being pushed back.

"Urggh!" The red eyed coordinator groaned as he struggled to regain balance as the Destroy turned it's attention towards where a couple of the ORB fleet's ships were and prepared to fire it's "Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannons at the ships.

"Oh no you don't! I've got one of these too!" Auel said as the ORB Destroy stood between the Alliance one and activated it's own beam shields as the other massive mech fired it's cannons, the shots hitting Auel's shields and being nullified as the remaining Alliance Destroy launched it's arms and went after the Strike Noir and Sword Impulse.

"Dammit! I can't focus on trying to down this thing with these on me!" Kira complained as the Strike Noir made several blocking moves with it's anti-ship swords and either evaded or deflected the massive amount of beam fire coming from the enemy Destroy.

"HAHAHA! Okay fun time now! Let's see which one of us can control these things the best!" Auel giggled as he launched his own beam hands and went after the ones belonging to the other Destroy. "You two, get him while I distract him! Go!" Auel said as the two Destroys played a game of 'shoot the other guy's flying arm with your own flying arm'.

"Right!" Kira and Shinn said as the went after the Destroy gundam with their swords in hand, the machine moving to the side and firing it's backpack mounted beam emitters as well as launching a couple of missiles. The Strike Noir grabbed it's two beam pistols and activated it's wing cannons as the Sword Impulse pulled out it's beam saber and one beam boomerang, the two aces using their ranged weapons to take out the missiles.

* * *

Although the ORB Destroy, the Strike Noir, the Strike Rouge IWSP, the Sword Impulse, and the Gaia were having a somewhat easy time with the enemy Alliance mobile suits, not everyone in the ORB fleet was a complete and total ace, and not every piece of equipment was as maneuverable as a mobile suit. Four ORB vessels, one of them being a Seldamis-class submarine and the other three being Aegis Mk.2-classes had already fallen. The big three ships themselves were also in a bit of trouble. As Zamza-zah mobile armor fired the two Mk79 low-pressure guns and two M534 "Gamzatov" multi-phase energy cannons that were mounted on it's front arms at the starboard side of the Archangel. The bridge crew shook violently as the shots damaged the fight deck door, busting a massive hole in it, as well as scraping away at the armor of the starboard side of the hull, and destroying Valiant one.

"Ugh..." Murrue groaned. "Roll twenty to port, raise bow fifteen!" She ordered as Neumann pushed and pulled on the Archangel's controls.

"Valiant One was hit directly. Starboard side flight deck had suffered direct damage." Dalida said.

"Wombats and Helldarts, fire! Have them come at that mobile armor from different angles." Andrew Waltfeld ordered as the ship fired several missiles, from both it's rear missile launchers and bridge missile launchers at the Zamza-zah. The mobile armor activated it's shield but since some of the missiles came at it's front and some circled around from the port side launcher to it's backside, it was unable take them all out and as a result was destroyed.

"Dammit! Where are the gundams?" Murrue asked.

"The Strike Rouge and Gaia are in combat intercepting mobile suits from our port side. The Noir and Impulse are engaging the Alliance's final Destroy, as is Auel." Dalida informed.

"Incoming Windams from one o'clock." Mirallia said.

"Evade! Lower bow twenty and take us down!" Murrue yelled.

"Gottfireds One and Two, target those Windams! Fire!" The former Desert Tiger ordered as the Archangel fired both of it's double beam cannon, taking out several machines.

"If we can just hold on a little more... hold on everyone!" Murrue said.

"Yes ma'am!" The crew responded.

* * *

"Dammit! They're putting up more of a fight than I originally expected!" Cody McGiligan raged from the Heaven's Base control room.

"What's the matter Commander? Why the hell has the Destroy not completely decimated their forces yet? Who did you even put in that machine's cockpit?" Lord Djibril asked.

"I'm sorry, Lord Djibril, but it appears the one we had deployed in Europe with the Bonaparte was not destroyed. They have it and it's holding ours off." Mark Rempy informed.

"WHAT? That little! ERRRG! Well at least make sure that they can't pull the same stunt they did at the beginning of the battle again!" Djibril ordered.

"Yes sir! Will do so!" McGiligan ordered.

"I've already had several mobile armors standby in the back of our forces should they attempt to do that again so they won't be engaged in combat and will be available should the time come." Rempy said.

"You what? I didn't give any orders to do that!" The commander said.

"Well do you want them to get off another positron cannon shot off, Commander?" Mark asked, Cody groaning.

* * *

The hands of the two Destroys raced around each other, trying to take one another out. Auel's 'left hand' flew upwards and took shot at the one of the enemy's hands, the other Destroy having it's hand roll, activate it's beam shield, and block the attack as the Alliance's Destroy's other hand took at shot at Auel's right, unfortunately hitting it's palm and annihilating it.

"Dammit! Should not have let that happen!" Auel raged as he fired his main cannons at the other Destroy, hoping that it wouldn't block the attack, but it did. "Guys you gotta help me take out that thing's freaking hands! I can't do it on my own!" Auel asked as the Strike Noir went right at the Destroy's main body with it's two anti-ship swords, the Destroy turning to block the attack as Shinn took advantage of the fact that the pilot was slightly distracted, going right at the massive machine with one of it's combined anti-ship swords.

"Got you, you son of a bitch!" Shinn said as he came at the massive machine. "AHH!" He yelled, slicing one of it's massive "Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannons off 'Yes!' He thought, flying away and doubling back, the Strike Noir bounced off of the Destroy's beam shield. "Take two!" The red eyed coordinator went at the top of the Destroy again, aiming for the other massive cannon, the Destroy's most powerful weapon in this mode.

"You prick!" The pilot of the Destroy, a girl who looked to be around twenty with long blonde hair and blue eyes yelled as she raised the massive cannon upwards and tilted the Destroy downwards, causing Shinn to miss completely. "Talk to the hand!" She groaned, sending one of her hands at the Sword Impulse which was now heading towards the water, it's thrusters not as powerful in this mode and unable to raise it up in time.

"Shinn!" Kira yelled, activating his SEED mode as the Strike Noir came directly at the hand from above, the hand adjusting it's angle to take out Shinn. "AHH!" Kira's mobile suit then kicked the hand of the Destroy with full force, causing it to be forced downwards even though it had it's beam shield activated. This move caused the shots to miss the Sword Impulse as they fired. "Enough!" He said as he pulled out one of his beam swords, quickly flew under the hand, and stabbed it in it's palm as the dark gundam's sensors started to beep, Kira noticing missiles coming at him from behind, the Strike Noir trying to get away as several more missiles, fired by Auel, came at him but purposely missed, and instead hit the missiles which were following him. This however caused the Strike Noir to be pushed out of control by the shock wave. "Ugh... ugh..." Kira said as his mobile suit rolled in the air, the Ultimate coordinator attempting to balance himself out.

"Bullseye!" The enemy Destroy pilot smirked as it's last hand locked target on the Strike Noir. "Enjoy!"

"KIRA!" A red SEED exploded in Shinn's eyes as he entered SEED mode after getting out of the water and noticing the Noir in trouble. "You're not dying on me!" Shinn said, the Sword Impulse, which had its left hand next to it's chest extended out that limb and caused the shield to expand into it's full form and launch off of the red and white machine. 'Not dying on me, considering you saved that girl who would have died because of my actions!' Shinn thought at the shield flew through the air, time slowing down as it passed right in front of the Strike Noir as the beam shots from the enemy Destroy's hand came close and hit the shield instead, possibly saving the Noir, which may or may not have been able to move out of the way in time.

"Damn you! Errg!" The other Destroy pilot swore, having her last hand flip the bird at Kira, Shinn, and Auel.

"That's not very nice! You need to be punished and I'm going to enjoy doing this! HAHAHA!" Auel yelled as he fired some attacks at the other Destroy's hands, it's beam shield activating and blocking the hit, causing a lot of light to flash around it as Kira whipped one of the Noir's anti-ship swords at the hand and Shinn used his other boomerang, the two weapons hitting the hand and blowing it up.

"Okay no more Mr. Nice Shinn!" Shinn raged as the Strike Noir and Force Impulse got close to Auel.

"Auel, we've taken care of the hands and one of it's big cannons, any tips for taking the rest out?" Kira asked.

"Let me think..." Auel said.

"Well you pilot one of these? What are it's weak points? We can't sit here all day or wait for it to transform and have even more lasers!" Shinn raged.

"Shut up you punk! It can't even float in mobile suit mode and we're over water right now! So..." Auel said.

"Stop both of you! That's it! Auel hold it off! Shinn, we'll take out the thrusters on it's backpack and then it'll be finished!" Kira ordered

"Alright fine then." Shinn groaned the two gundams drawing their weapons.

* * *

A random Murasume flew around the battlefield in mobile armor mode, a Gells-Ghe following it and attempting to take out. The ORB mobile suit fired several missiles as it then flew over the Alliance machine, the main pilot of the Gells-Ghe firing both of his M7045/F Beam Rifles at the Murasume, turning around to aim, and successfully hitting the ORB suit in it's wing. However, the missiles from the Murasume did manage to hit the back of the Gells-Ghe, causing it fall as several Astrays took it out. The Murasume that had been shot now could not control itself and was heading for the Minerva, exploding in front of the ship's bow.

"Gah, twenty to port! Launch anti-beam depth charges!" Talia ordered.

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur ordered.

"Dammit! We're losing machines left and right here? How long does Captain Todaka insist we hold out for until we tell them of the missile?" Captain Gladys asked, the ship shaking as it was hit by something.

"Tristan two had been shot!" Arthur announced.

"Signal the Takemikazuchi and the Archangel! Stat!" Talia ordered to Meyrin, who shook her head in an accepting manner. Several seconds later the three Captains were on the line together.

"Captain Todaka, a believe we've done enough damage and have sustained enough damage to justify giving them our final Ultimatum!" Talia announced.

"No, just hold on a little longer! Once they see that..." Todaka tried to say.

"I agree with Captain Gladys. We're not going to hold on for much longer!" Murrue stated her opinion, her body shaking as the Archangel sustained a hit, Dalida's voice in the background being heard.

"Igelstellungs four through seven have been hit!" Dalida Lolaha Chandra II informed.

"No, not with that thing still roaming about!" Todaka said.

"But! What's with this we need to prove ourselves to them business anyway? At this rate we'll all be dead!" Murrue announced.

"Five cruisers and three submarines have fallen, in addition to this, our Astray and Murasume count is down to eighty five out of the initial one hundred and thirty nine we came with!" Talia informed.

"When we showed up with the Destroy they probably came to a realization that one of those machines cannot be defeated without using a positron cannon. Kira and Shinn with finish off that machine with Auel helping them. Once that happens the Alliance will know firsthand that one of those machines can be destroyed without using an anti-fortress gun and then they will know our true power! This is the barbaric Alliance we're talking about! With them they believe the strong conqueror all! We need to prove ourselves to be the stronger if we're going even allow ourselves to sleep peacefully at night with the Eurasian forces under our control! Got it?" Todaka asked, Talia and Murrue groaned but conceding Todaka's point in their heads.

"Alright then! Fine!" Talia said.

"Understood. Let's just hope they take that thing out quickly!" Murrue said.

* * *

The Strike Rouge IWSP and Gaia gundams were fighting off enemy machines, back to back, Stella and Cagalli spinning in a slow circle together. Another Zamza-zah mobile armor approached them and fired the beam cannons on it's front claws at Cagalli, who was in SEED mode.

"Cagalli!" Stella screamed as they turned together, activating her SEED mode as well.

"Stella, down!" Cagalli ordered as the Gaia broke slightly away from the Strike Rouge and entered mobile armor mode.

"Got it!" Stella announced from the mobile armor Gaia as the Strike Rouge cut it's back thrusters and began to fall back onto the Gaia's back, evading the shots. "OOPH! You're machine's freaking heavy! What the hell is that damn backpack made out of Cagalli? Is it lead? It certainly must be, even with those high tech cannons and swords!" Stella complained as the Zamza-zah flew over the area where Cagalli was before, the Princess of ORB firing her beam Gatling gun at the metal crab's underside.

"Shut it Stella!" Cagalli said as Stella giggled. "He's falling on us!" Cagalli said as the Zamza-zah, which had some of it's engines and claws shot to pieces, tried to kamikaze onto the Strike Rouge and Gaia. "Barrel roll!"

"He's a dummy! Thinking he can outmaneuver a machine with this many thrusters that was designed to be a giant metal cat!" Stella said as the Gaia rolled to it's right, the Strike Rouge also rolling on it's back, Cagalli watching the Zamza-zah fall beneath them and thrusting off Stella's back, pulling out one of her anti-ship swords and dive bombing on the back of the mobile armor, landing on it with both legs and plunging her sword deep into it's back before jumping off of it's back as it exploded.

"Yeah! We did it!" Stella cheered, Cagalli smiling.

* * *

"AHHH!" Shinn yelled as the Sword Impulse flew towards the Destroy gundams side. The massive mech turned to it's side and activated it's beam shields, blocking the attacks as Shinn took a horizontal swing with each Excalibur and moved backwards, the Destroy firing missiles at him as Auel fired his "Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannons at it, the other Destroy once again blocking with it's many beam shields while some of Auel's shots took out more missiles.

"This thing just doesn't want to die!" Kira said as the Strike Noir aimed it's two wing mounted beam cannons, pulled out it's beam rifle and one beam pistol, fired it's all of it's beam weapons including the grenade on it's beam rifle, and took out the missiles that were heading for Shinn who had drawn his own ranged weapon.

"Damn I don't have my shield anymore!" Shinn raged as he noticed the Destroy reload more missiles and prepare to fire it's own Thermal Plasma Composite Cannons. "Kira!"

"I know! I think I can get in close enough now though! Shinn cover me!" Kira ordered as the Strike Noir began to spin through the air, coming at the Destroy with it's beam pistols firing wildly, making super accurate shots at the missiles, hitting most of them as Kira finally got close under the Destroy's massive backpack and sheathed one of his beam pistols. 'This is it!' He thought, pulling out his last MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade and attempting to stab the machine in it's engine as he saw something coming from the cloud of smoke the explosion made. "Damn!" He said, seeing a missile come right at him as he then used the sword as a quick shield to block the attack. However, the sword broke, and Shinn noticed this.

"Got ya!" The Destroy pilot said.

"Kira! You're too close now! Take this!" Shinn said.

"What?" The blonde Destroy pilot said as she noticed the Sword Impulse grab on of it's MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords and whip it right at the Strike Noir. The black gundam managed to grab the blade with complete ease, hold it with two hands, and activate the beam.

"Thanks! Now for you! This fight ends now!" Kira said as he then stabbed the massive thruster on the back right underside of the Destroy and make a large slicing motion all the way across that side of the machine, taking out the front thruster as well. "Got it!" Kira said as the enemy Destroy gundam then proceeded to fall to it's right, eventually hitting the water and starting to sink, the pilot inside struggling to hold control as lights flashed all over the cockpit.

"Yes! Now he's dead! Take this! There can be only one Destroyer and it's me so die now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Auel laughed as he fired all of his weapons at the enemy machine, the enemy Destroy pilot two frightened and in a panic to try to save the machine to activate her beam shields.

"AHH!" She screamed as her machine was destroyed in a massive explosion, the Sword Impulse and Strike Noir flying backwards observing, each of them with one of the Impulse's swords in hand.

* * *

"Unit Four, destroyed." One of the people working at the Heaven's Base control center said.

"What? How did they? I thought we had Gells-Ghes, Zamza-zahs, and Euclids on guard!" Commander McGiligan raged.

"We did! They didn't use a positron cannon to take it out! It was those machines!" One of the officers said as an image of the Strike Noir, the Sword Impulse, and Auel's Destroy appeared on screen.

"What?" McGiligan was shocked.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY ONE OF MY DESTROYS COULD EVER BE TAKEN OUT BY SOME... CHEAP MACHINES LIKE THOSE!" Djibril raged, his eyes twitching.

"Sir, please calm down!" Mark Rempy said in a low tone, McGiligan grabbing the collars of his uniform.

"Calm down? You crazy S.O.B.! We can't calm down in a time like this!"

* * *

The bridge of the Takemikazuchi shook violently as several of it's missile launchers, as well as it's two forward Gottfrieds, had been taken out. Now the ORB forces had lost six Aegis Mk.2-class ships out of thirteen, five Seldamis-class submarines out of eleven, and 78 Murasumes and Astrays remained out of the one hundred and thirty-nine that were originally brought.

"Sir the enemy's Destroy gundam has been taken down. Kira, Shinn, and Auel were successful." An officer aboard the Super Carrier announced.

"Good! Finally! Signal all Murasumes, Astrays, and gundams to come back and defend the vessels! Send signals out to all of our ships informing them that we are now going to threaten Heaven's Base, send out the final Ultimatum regarding the TAOP-001SN missile and order Captain Ramius to prepare it for launch." Captain Todaka ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Commander we're receiving a message from the ORB Super Carrier Takemikazuchi." The communications officer said in the Heaven's Base control room.

"Does that little bitch want to gloat now that she's killed a Destroy without using a cheap ass tactic? Whatever, we'll still kill every last one of them! We have the numerical superiority! Put that message on screen for entertainment value!" Commander McGiligan ordered, chuckling as an image of Cagalli appeared on screen.

'Well... what does that girl actually want to say?' Mark Rempy thought.

"Attention Heaven's Base, this is your final chance to surrender. Although we have suffered our fair share of loses I was quite serious when I said the outcome of this battle would end with me getting what I want one way or another." Cagalli said as a diagram of the stealth nuclear missile appeared on screen. "This is the TAOP-001SN Stealth Nuclear Missile, and it is the very weapon which ended the Zaft base of Gibraltar. It is in my power and unless you surrender control of Heaven's Base and it's military forces to me I will use it to destroy Heaven's Base and kill you all! I am not exaggerating. You have five minutes to surrender." The pre-recording picture of Cagalli said.

"What the hell? Does such a device even exist? Stealth nuclear missile? Haha!" Cody McGiligan laughed.

"It... does exist." Djibril said in complete and utter shock. "It is what was being developed at Lohengrin Inner Gate before that base was taken out. It can evade all sensors and has a modified mirage colloid, so we wouldn't even see it. So they took it out... I should have guessed sooner." He continued, Cody and Mark turning their attention towards Djibril, who sat upstairs and could be seen and heard through a clear glass window. "BUT THAT LITTLE! SHE DARE USE IT!" He raged, clenching his fists!

"So, we should surrender then?" Mark Rempy asked. "I don't think getting nuked is a good idea, if you ask me." He said.

"Are you insane? We're not going to surrender! Ever!" Cody McGiligan began to go on a rant, some of the Logos members began to talk to each other about what was happening, while Lord Djibril slowly and quietly began to turn around and walk away.

'You've been of great aid, McGiligan. But now, I bid you adieu. I have a Requiem to play after all...' Lord Djibril thought nobody noticing his escape.

"Dammit! Send out all the mobile suits we have! We're not surrendering to that brat! We have a mission to carry out! All coordinators need to die, and we need to be the ones to..." Cody McGiligan said as the sound of gun being fired echoed throughout the control room. The Commander of Heaven's Base looked at his chest torso, which was bleeding, before looking at the person who had shot him: His second-in-command, Mark Rempy. "You...ugh..." He said, falling over and dying.

"I'm sorry, but he's been on my nerves from the start, and he's insane thinking that he can just ignore the threat of a nuclear bomb. I am now taking control of the base. Raise a white flag and surrender. Recall all mobile suits and mobile armors. Do whatever the ORB forces demand of you. That's an order. Carry it out immediately" Mark said before looking at the remaining Logos members. "Oh, and keep an eye on them."

* * *

The new one armed Destroy that belonged to the ORB forces had been taken back to the Takemikazuchi, and Auel was being transported to the Archangel with Kira, Stella and Cagalli, Shinn heading back to the Minerva.

"They've surrendered? White Flag and all?" Cagalli asked as she rushed onto the bridge, the others joining her.

"Yes. All Alliance mobile suits are now retreating. Heaven's Base has raised a white flag, however we're not powering down our weapons yet. It's still a good idea to keep our guard up." Murrue said.

"Knowing those scumbags in the Earth Alliance..." Auel groaned.

"You guys did well out there, Auel, Kira, and that other kid. Taking out one of those monsters... wow... Although, knowing Kira it's to be expected." Andrew Waltfeld whistled.

"I can't take all the credit, Mr. Waltfeld. Without Auel that thing could have possibly ignored us and taken out the fleet by itself. Without Shinn I wouldn't have been able to deal that one critical blow to it when I did, and even then it was only because we were over water. Those Destroys... I can't imagine ever fighting more than one of them." Kira said.

"Well, that's true. Even still, you guys held that thing off while Cagalli and Stella dealt with their smaller suits that were coming in the masses." Murrue said.

"Those grunt suits are so low-tech... the Gaia after my modifications is something that they should fear. Rawr!" Stella roared.

* * *

Morgenroate Head Office, ORB Union:

"You mean they actually managed to take Heaven's Base? Are you serious?" Ledonir Kisaka said as Erica Simmons informed him of the ORB fleet's victory.

"Yes, they did. And I have a feeling that our Princess may probably try to come home next with the forces she should now have at her disposal. Even then, the 'Lawful Wall' is not something that can be dealt with lightly." Erica said.

"Yes, you're right. However, I may have and idea." Kisaka said, Erica looking directly at him. "Is there anyway we could secretly contact the ORB Embassy in Berlin? I think I may have a method that will get our Princess home..." Kisaka said.

"What are you saying..." Erica asked, skeptical.

"I think it's time our beloved Princess got to see her father's last wish for real. I think it's time those machines finally were revealed to the world. And yes I mean _those _machines." Kisaka said, Erica smiling.

"Alright, I think I can get you a secure line to our embassy in Eurasia's Capital."

* * *

The ORB fleet had docked in Heaven's Base, however most mobile suits were still on deck, on guard. The camera shows the ships of the ORB fleet, and how each and every one of them, including the big three, were damaged in multiple spots. Cagalli and Kira were now heading off of the Archangel, a large group of armed ORB soldiers following them as they headed into the base, eyes looking everywhere. When they had finally got to the base command center they were, much to their surprise, greeted by Mark Rempy, who told them that he had taken command at the last minute and surrendered, as evidenced by the blood stain that was on the Command Room's floor. When asked about the Logos members, he told the Princess that most of them had been taken into custody, but unfortunately Lord Djibril managed to escape.

"That bastard! Alright then. I want my vessels and mobile suits repaired. However, I only wish to see the crews of the Takemikazuchi, Minerva, and Archangel given the necessary supplies in order to do repairs. Those three ships will have their repairs done by their crews. Is that understandable?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, Lady Cagalli. I understand your skepticism. However, I have a specific question: Do you want your Destroy repaired?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Do so. It goes along with each and every other mobile suit here that is not one of a kind." Cagalli said, Kira groaning slightly.

"I understand. If that's all then I will get everything underway." Mark replied.

"Thank you, Commander Rempy. I didn't realize that negotiating with Heaven's Base would be this easy." Cagalli said.

"I am not the same man who commanded this base up until a couple of minutes ago. I actually have a fully functional brain that tells me when I've lost. You fought a hard battle, and the only reason why you could have lost was due to numerical superiority on our part. If we had equal numbers, you would have crushed us. ORB deserves this victory." Mark said when one of the communications officers began to say something.  
"Sir I'm getting an incoming transmission from Berlin. Chancellor Kedorin wishes to meet the Chief Representative of the ORB Union in person and negotiate an 'Alliance' of sorts with her. He, and several other people, will arrive here tommorow." He informed, getting Cagalli's attention.

"The true ORB Union does not..." Cagalli tried to say but then she remembered something that Shinn said:

_"If ORB wants to go through with this whole 'Stop the Destiny Plan' Plan and random acts of kindness, then it no longer has the right to call itself a neutral nation." _

"The true ORB does not... Princess?" Mark Rempy said with a confused, worried tone in his voice as Cagalli froze for a second.

"I, Cagalli Yula Attha, Chief Representative and Crown Princess of the ORB Union, am willing to accept negotiations with Chancellor Kedorin of the Eurasian Federation. You just have to tell me when they arrive." Cagalli said. 'You're right Shinn. I'm not getting back to ORB without Chancellor Kedorin's aid, and ORB is no longer a neutral nation.' She thought.

"Understandable. Thank you. Please, return to the Archangel. You need your sleep." Mark said as Cagalli and Kira turned around and headed back, the ORB soldiers following them.

"So what do you think of him?" Kira asked his sister just after they passed the distance where anyone in the command room could hear them.

"He seems nice, although I'm still skeptical. I mean, I did threaten to blow them up." Cagalli said.

"Judging by the fact that he had to kill the previous commander of the base beforehand he seems like he might be a man who... is smart, but bullied, but then eventually had enough of the bully." Kira said.

"The bully of course being the previous Commander of Heaven's Base?"

"Yes. I still think that we need to keep an eye on him, but considering they just... up and surrendered... they know what'll happen if they don't cooperate." Kira said as Cagalli groaned.

"I can't believe I'm resorting to... terrorism to get what I want. Dammit!"

"I know how you feel, however considering this is Durandal and the Destiny Plan we're talking about..."

"Yes I know that thank you Kira." Cagalli said in a stern and angry tone.

"Whoa! Cagalli... sorry."

"Nothing's wrong with me if you're going to ask that. We're still going to have guards posted outside monitoring the ships. However this day is far from over..." Cagalli said.

* * *

Heaven's Base, the next day:

Cagalli had woken up early that day, considering she couldn't get much sleep the night before considering that that had happened. Repairs to the ORB fleet were going fairly well and although everyone was skeptical that the Alliance forces might try some kind of trick, nothing of the sort happened, due to fear more than anything. As the Princess of ORB walked into the lounge on her way to the mess hall she was met by Kira and Andrew, who both were waiting for her.

"Cagalli, you need to see this." Andrew said in a stern tone, the Princess of ORB looking surprised.

"The election in the Atlantic Federation happened last night. President Johnson is no longer President, and his opponent, Fredrick Lomus, won by a massive landslide." Kira said, turning on the television. "This happened when you were asleep, and I think you need to see it." The Ultimate Coordinator said as an image of Fredrick Lomus appeared on the screen.

"Greetings each and everyone of you. It has been an honor to be elected as President of this great nation that we live in, and I thank each and everyone of you who voted, even if it wasn't for me. Our nation is in a time of great struggle, and we are currently at war. Why are we at war? Why should we be at war? That is my question to each and everyone of you. That is the question I asked throughout my campaign, and is a problem to which I have offered a solution to each and every time I've asked that question, and I have been very open about it. It is for that reason alone that I henceforth standby my campaign promise and say to Gilbert Durandal, Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, the Atlantic Federation no longer wishes to be your enemy, we wish to be your ally. Please accept our most gracious apology for all the sins we have committed in the name of... terrible organizations like Blue Cosmos and..." Fredrick Lomus was cut off.

"I've heard enough. Let me guess: Durandal welcomed the largest military organization on Earth with open arms, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes... there was no doubt..." Andrew said, drinking some coffee.

"They've already drafted a mock treaty and are going to sign it very soon. They've also denounced the treaty signed at the start of the war regarding ORB, Eurasia, and the Atlantic Federation." Kira said.

"DAMMIT! What will happen to ORB? We need to get back... and quickly!" Cagalli said.

"Hold your horses... Cagalli." Andrew said. "You still need to talk to the Chancellor this morning."

"Yes... ugh... I'll eat and then ask if he's hear yet." Cagalli said, walking away. 'Hold on... ORB... I know you may be in trouble.. but I am coming for you...' She thought.

About half an hour later, after Cagalli had finished eating and was heading out... she encountered someone she didn't think she would see unless she wanted to see.

"Ezalia Joule? What are you even doing? I thought I had you in the Minerva!" Cagalli said.

"I am sorry, young Princess, but as much as you may disagree with me sneaking off of that ship to see you, I must insist that we talk to one another." Ezalia said.

"About what?"

"About what you are going to do. No, I'm not going to try to tell you what to do, I'm simply going to give you the advise of a politician who has done this stuff for a long time." Ezalia said, Cagalli crossing her arms and putting on a slightly angry expression.

"Alright then, what do you want to 'tell me'?" Cagalli asked.

"You need to not go out there, address the world, and act like a total fool while doing so." Ezalia said bluntly.

"I AM NO FOOL! How dare you!" Cagalli raged.

"No, you're not a fool, but if you want to go out there and expose the Destiny Plan, try to discredit him, and basically say everything you know, you will seem like a fool." Ezalia said.

"And how so, Ezalia?" Cagalli asked. "Why should I not tell everyone about the Destiny Plan?"

"Oscar Durandal had a good point when he told you not to tell everyone about it, for it would cause mass panic, but there's something else about it too. If you go out there and talk about the Destiny Plan, which is something that Gilbert Durandal has not mentioned in any way, shape or form, you will only discredit yourself, and you'll be giving him ammunition to use against you. You need to wait until the Chairman himself announces it and then you can go wild and argue against it and blow several thousand holes in his argument for it. If you do that, at least people will know his true intentions rather than having you tell them of some unsupported claim. You also have that machine that raged across Eurasia, which is something that he said was destroyed by Zaft. It is something you can use against him." Ezalia explained, Cagalli having her hand on her chin.

"I see... you are right, Ezalia. I guess it's best to..."

"You need to tell him about what really happened in Zagreb and also call out your suspicions on him and say that you think he's planning something." Ezalia said.

"Alright... I guess I'll do that... a thanks is in order I guess."

'All that matters is that the black haired madman is stopped... I learned the hard way what happened when you try to change the whole world last year.' Ezalia thought.

Cagalli met the Chancellor of the Eurasian Federation somewhere inside Heaven's Base, and the two did chat for a while about the war and other things. Although Eurasia did present itself as an ally to ORB, it seemed that the Chancellor was doing this more out of fear than anything else, but at the same time, did seem a little genuine. Cagalli was happy to hear that Croatia, area of the Atlantic Federation where Zagreb was, had in fact spoken out about what really happened to their city when the Destroy roamed around, and that it was Cagalli's faction which more or less saved them. Because of this, Eurasia had now taken a strong anti-Durandal stance, which pleased the Princess as she decided to address the entire world that day.

"I am the Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Cagalli Yula Attha, and I come onto your television today to tell you of why I have been in hiding up until recently, and why I have done what I have done. Although the current Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, Gilbert Durandal, has claimed to be a moral beacon for the world in his campaign against the organization known as Logos, I can't help but feel that he is hiding some things. It is for this reason alone that I present you with images from the battle outside of Zagreb a couple weeks ago, and images of the Battle for Heaven's Base which took place only yesterday." Cagalli said as images of the Destroy gundam surrendering to the Archangel, following the Archangel out of ORB, and fighting alongside the ORB fleet, were shown to the world. People were very busy chatting to one another about this, even though the Atlantic Federation and the PLANTs had already hastily signed a treaty against Logos earlier today, Fredrick Lomus' platform including a move to get rid of them, the people of the Atlantic Federation, who were outright sick of war by this time, agreeing to it. "Yet for some reason Gilbert Durandal has shown the world... a clip of that very machine which fought under my command yesterday, as being neutralized by Zaft forces. Why is this? I wonder... Due to this evidence against the Chairman, I henceforth demand an explanation from him immediately regarding why he did this when he denounced Logos, for I wonder if he is hiding something. And yes, the rumors are true. The ORB Union and the Eurasian Federation are now allies." Cagalli said bluntly to the people of the world. When the Princess of ORB was on her way back to the Archangel, a feeling of 'well what is that long black haired bastard going to say now' filling her mind, she was surprised when she found several people she knew wanting to see her.

"Kira... Shinn... Captain Todaka... Captain Gladys... Miss Murrue... Ruoi Vanders? The Ambassador for the ORB Union in Eurasia, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My Princess... it fills my heart with joy to see you alive and healthy, however I have some news for you from the homeland." Ambassador Vanders said.

"News... from ORB? What is it?" Cagalli asked, a tear forming in her eyes.

"It's from Ledonir Kisaka. He says that although he thinks you may try to break though the Lawful Wall, which is controlled by the Atlantic Federation, he may have a way to get you into ORB during all this confusion." He explained.

"And... what is it?" Cagalli asked.

"I will take you with me on my jet back to ORB in a week or so. Repairs will be complete by then and the fleet can engage the enemy while you get back. We will be able to hide you and get you back to ORB, I promise you. You'll be able to wrench control back from the Seirans, however, there is a catch..." Vanders led on.

"A catch? What is it? For ORB, anything! My nation needs me! I need to help it!" Cagalli said.

"You need not go alone. You are to bring your best gundam pilot with you back to ORB for reasons that are unknown to me. Kisaka just said to bring the best with you." Ruoi Vanders said, when two boys then spoke their minds.

"Okay I'm going." Shinn said.

"When do I leave?" Kira asked. Everyone was shocked by the fact that these two said that they would go with Cagalli, especially Shinn considering they're asking for the best gundam pilot and thus people give Kira that title by default. "What? SHINN!" Kira said, slightly angry.

"She said the best gundam pilot, so I'm going." Shinn said, which surprisingly struck one of Kira's nerves.

"Your calling yourself the best gundam pilot, while standing in front of the Hero of the First Bloody Valentine War, a pilot who has never been defeated in one on one combat, ever? What is wrong with you Shinn?" Kira asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me... nothing at all." Shinn said.

"Oh, then why did you say that?" Kira asked, Shinn getting angry.

"Because I now challenge you to a fight in the combat simulators!" Shinn said in a serious voice. "Winner goes with Cagalli back to ORB, back to my home! And I will beat you!" Shinn raged, looking right into Kira's eyes, the Ultimate Coordinator doing the same. Everyone who was standing by them was utter and completely shocked by this.

"Shinn... what are you... are you serious..." Talia said.

'This... could get interesting... I've seen both Kira and Shinn perform in combat... and they are both extremely skilled...' Murrue thought.

"Captain, it's time I proved myself by fighting someone who has real talent! It's time I took on the best of the best of the best! It's time I fought the legend in flesh, the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato. This is my true test!" Shinn said, nearly yelling in a serious tone.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah... guess what happens next. Not saying who's going to win, but it won't be just one fight.

Anyway, about Kira never being defeated in 1v1 combat, the only person who ever did this was Shinn in phase 34 of Destiny, and yes I hold that fight as valid, as Athrun decided that keeping an eye on his machine's power gauge was a bad idea, therefore the battle between Kira and Athrun resulted in a draw. The Strike was recovered, the Aegis not. Kira although had worse injuries than Athrun but both of them would have died if left alone, so no, Athrun never beat Kira, he forced a draw. Just in case anyone is going to bring that up. Fyi, instead of Athrun trying to shoot Kira with a high energy laz0r cannon, he could have straightened out all the limbs of the Aegis and impaled the Strike dead on in the cockpit, but he wasn't smart enough to do this.

As for the battle scene itself: That was nice. It took a lot to take out the Destroy, and although Cagalli and Stella wrecked the grunt suits... they're grunt suits and it wasn't a complete utter faceroll, and the ships took damage.


	8. Phase 38: Kira vs Shinn

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Addressing Reviews beforehand due to confusion:

At Shadow Wolf: **They are not Terminal. **Terminal was a terrorist organization led under Lacus, and **neither it, nor the 'Clyne Faction' exist** in Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate whatsoever. These people are the ORB Military under Cagalli as proved by the 'Her Royal Guard Act'. **And... for the last time, I ****am not an author who needs other people to design or suggest gundams, the four ORB machines are finalized.**

At trulyanimelover06: Yes, the Cagalli-Ezalia scene, you'll see a bit more of that later on. Cagalli is hot headed and if Ezalia was not there she might have ran out and screamed 'Destiny Plan it's bad!' Even though Durandal has not even mentioned it yet.

At Nightmarefire: Screw the Kira fanbois! Especially considering how the fightS will play and turn out. For the questions... 1: ORB gundams will appear soon, and considering that 'soon' has been trademarked by Blizzard Entertainment to mean 'whenever I fucking say so dammit!', (no really, it has) that is when the ORB gundams will appear. 2: No idea, but around 50. In terms of major battle scenes we have the KvS fight...and including that I see at least 5 major fights till the end of the series, one of course being the final battle.

At Shraffe1001: Not yet I don't think, or at least not until the very end. Remember, we have the Kira vs. Shinn fight and over a week to get the fleet fixed and moved out to ORB. When Cagalli and Shinn/Kira arrive the ORB forces along with Heaven's Base will be engaging the Lawful Wall. Having not written the chapter out, I will tell you that it will be either the end of this chapter, or the next chapter, depends on how long this Phase carries on before I decide to cut it.

Okay, onto Phase 38, which I think has a name too big for the FF title, so don't be surprised if the title of this chapter when you select it is 'Phase 38: EPIX BATTLEZ, because this is the true name of the chapter:

* * *

**Phase 38: Clash of Champions; Birth of the Ace of Aces**

"Shinn... you little punk!" Cagalli raged at the red eyed coordinator. "Kira, prepare to pack your bags in a week."

"No." Kira said, interrupting her. "I accept your challenge, Shinn. I will fight you in the simulator later today."

"We'll go right now then! I can take you easy!" Shinn said with rage laced in his tone.

"Fine then!" Kira said. 'Why is he doing this? To go with Cagalli to ORB? I don't see why he would say something like that with such vigour. Is he just out to get me, or is it something else... to do with Cagalli, or to do with ORB?' Kira thought as the two of them began to walk away, but were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Eh em..." The two boys turned to see Captain Murrue Ramius looking at them.

"Captain Ramius?" Talia said with some confusion.

"If you two are going to fight, and if you're going to make a huge scene about it, I think that I need to step in and make some changes, with the Princess' permission." Murrue said.

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked.

"I have been with Kira since he started piloting mobile suits. I have seen him do practically all he can do, and I have to say, I have never been disappointed. You, on the other hand." Murrue turned to Shinn. "I haven't seen as much fighting from you as I have from Shinn, but from what I saw in the battle that the Minerva participated in outside ORB, and from other encounters, you're a more than capable pilot. However, I think that if something like this is to happen, it should not be simply a best of one battle, but a best of five, and you two should not be battling in the mobile suits that you have." Murrue said.

"Miss Murrue? What do you mean by this?" Kira asked.

"I want both of you to go back to your rooms and get some rest, and think about how you fight in a mobile suit. Be well rested, like what the Ambassador said Cagalli isn't leaving for about a week and the ships aren't launching until just before then so we can engage the Atlantic Federation forces as she arrives. Tomorrow you two shall fight in combat simulators, but I will give you a list of mobile suits and you guys will be piloting those mobile suits. This would be to make the fight fairer, seeing as the Strike Noir does have better combat specs than the Impulse right now and if you two were to fight it would take a lot more from Shinn to win due to mobile suit bias. When the list is given out I'll explain more. This is of course, with the Princess' permission." Murrue turned to Cagalli. "Is this okay with you, Lady Cagalli?" Murrue asked.

"Hmmph... I get to see Kira kick Shinn's ass three times in a row. That's fine with me, little punk!" Cagalli said, Shinn giving her a nasty look.

"Yeah yeah keep talking Miss Damsel in distress!" Shinn said with anger.

"I'M NO DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" Cagalli said, coming at Shinn, the red eyed coordinator doing the same, with Talia blocking them.

"Shinn as your Captain that's very immature of you. Lady Cagalli, you should set a better example of yourself, considering you are the leader of us all right now." Captain Gladys said, smiling and chuckling a little as Cagalli groaned a little.

"Alright then. Get some rest brat before you get your butt kicked!" Cagalli said. Shinn looked as if he was going to make an extremely rude remark but held back, seeing as Captain Gladys was there.

* * *

Office of the Supreme Council Chairman of the PLANTs:

Chairman Gilbert Durandal was talking with the new President of the Atlantic Federation, Fredrick Lomus.

"I understand Mr. Chairman. I hope that with our nations finally combined rather than against one another, we can put an end to this conflict." Lomus said.

"...forever." Durandal added.

"Yes, of course. The best conflict is the one that never happens. However, if I must ask you, Chairman Durandal, what was that all about with the Destroy gundam actually being in the hands of the ORB forces, considering you played a video of it being destroyed?"

"Oh... that..." Durandal said lightly. "You must understand that as a leader of a nation, you do not know everything. I was rather shocked by that as well."

"So..."

"I did what I could with what I was given. I was told that the Destroy's rampage was ended by one of the teams out in Eurasia at the time. Ironically, every member of that team was given either a promotion or recognition of some sorts. Needless to say, they will be punished severely for their lies. Actions like that are not going to be tolerated." Durandal himself said, lying.

"I understand. When something like one of those machines cuts a swath of death and then disappears suddenly, it wouldn't be too hard to see how some people would like to take credit for it's downfall."

"Exactly. Now, onto another matter, President Lomus: ORB and Logos." Durandal said with a smirk.

"You don't think... ORB as a nation is a member of Logos?" Fredrick asked.

"No, however our intelligence has given us a stack of evidence proving that several members of Logos were in fact taking refuge in Heaven's Base. Now that Heaven's Base has fallen to ORB, or at least, the highest ranking person in that country even though she's not governing it, I want to see firsthand those evil men brought to justice. I am going to demand that ORB's Chief Representative hand over all Logos members that were at Heaven's Base. Are you okay with that? Do I have your support?" Durandal asked in a serious tone.

"You have my utmost support! Those men... they need to be brought to justice swiftly, and I want to see it take place."

"And what if she refuses to hand them over?"

"Unacceptable! For all the crimes they have committed... we do have the Lawful Wall though that we can use to our advantage..." The President of the Atlantic Federation said, the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman smiling a little.

"That thing? But what do you intend to do with it then?" Durandal asked.

"If she refuses to hand over those Logos members, then we'll blockade ORB not just from her, but from anyone..." Lomus stated.

"I see. Fine then. I understand your position, and respect your authority as the leader of the Atlantic Federation. I will 'ask' Heaven's Base about later, and if they refuse, I will inform you." Chairman Durandal said.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman." The President of the Atlantic Federation said as the line was cut, a sly grin appearing on Durandal's face as it was.

'And now... everything should hopefully fall into place... ORB is one of the last major powers... and if that nation goes... which it will one way or another, then...' Durandal thought before he started to laugh. "Then I will finally succeed. I'll prove you wrong, Oscar."

* * *

Shinn was laying down in his bed, looking at a couple of objects in his hands. Mayu's phone, the medal he received in ORB from Cagalli, the piece of shell he received from Stella, and the expensive looking ring he had found in the Lodonia laboratory.

"What have I gotten myself into? It doesn't matter! I'll beat him! Grr..." Shinn thought as the buzzer on his door was heard and he quickly put all those objects into his drawer. "Who is it?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn, it's me, Executive Officer Trine. I have something for you concerning the fight tomorrow." Arthur said as another voice could be heard.

"And it's me too! What the hell do you think you're even doing?" The extremely angry and rage filled voice of Yzak Joule could be heard from across the door.

'What the hell does Yzak Joule want from me? Whatever...' Shinn thought. "Come in." Shinn replied as the door was opened and the Executive Officer, as well as the former Commander of the Joule team walked in.

"You're going to take on that guy? You don't stand a chance!" Yzak raged, a cast clearly visible on his left arm.

"Whatever! I'll take him! Just watch me hand him his ass!" Shinn counter-raged as Arthur spoke out.

"Um... Shinn!" The Executive Officer got the red eyed coordinator's attention before holding out a piece of paper. "This is apparently the list of potential mobile suits you could be piloting, and some clarification. Now take it so I can leave and you two can argue with each other." The Executive Officer said as Shinn grabbed the piece of paper, Arthur leaving shortly afterwords.

"What the hell does it even say?" Yzak asked.

"Come over here and red it with me if you want to know then!" Shinn raged as Yzak groaned before walking over to Shinn and reading the piece of paper with him.

_'Tomorrow there will be a best of five battle between Kira Yamato and Shinn Asuka to decide who goes back to ORB with Cagalli. These battles will be done using simulators and the pilots will sit in the cockpits of the Strike Rouge and Strike Noir in order to perform them. Shinn is welcome to come over and take a look at the Strike Rouge's cockpit so he can understand how it might be different from the Impulse's. As it has been said, the battle will be a best of five and both pilots will be facing off each other in mobile suits of similar strength to balance everything out. For the first four matches each pilot will not be allowed to choose their mobile suit, but there is a list on this document that will inform you of which suits you could potentially pilot, however during the first four matches neither pilot will operate a machine that they have operated in the past or it will be a machine that they have operated very little. I have checked with the Minerva's Chief Engineer, and data for each and every one of these suits has been shared between both vessels. For the final battle, if it should reach that stage, each pilot will be allowed to pick their own mobile suit, however this mobile suit must be one that they have used beforehand as their primary machine at some point in time, and should one machine be superior to the other design wise, the terrain of the battlefield will favour the lesser machine. _

_List of potential mobile suits for the first four matches:_

_GAT-X102 Duel Assault Shroud equipped_

_GAT-X103 Buster_

_GAT-X207 Blitz_

_GAT-X303 Aegis_

_GAT-X105 Strike (In any of the Aile, Sword, and Launcher variants)_

_ZGMF-X19A Justice_

_ZGMF-X20A Freedom_

_MBF-02+P20QX Strike Rouge I.W.S.P._

_MBF-10+P30QC Strike Noir_

_ZGMF-X23S Savior_

_ZGMF-X88S Gaia_

_ZGMF-X31S Abyss_

_ZGMF-X24S Chaos_

_ZGMF-X56S Impulse (In any of the Force, Sword, and Blast variants)_

_It is assumed that both pilots are capable of identifying which mobile suits are of relatively equal strength to one another. E.g. The Launcher Strike is not going to fight the Abyss underwater._

_Good luck tomorrow, for both of you._

_-Captain Murrue Ramius' _

(Note, from this point onwards, the camera will randomly cut between Shinn and Yzak aboard the Minerva, to Kira, Stella, and Cagalli on the Archangel as both pilots discuss strategy, and I will simply put -switch-. I will also not be covering each mobile suit in a discussion.)

* * *

"So that's the machines I'm going to be allowed to use? Huh..." Kira said in a low tone.

"That many? I think it's a little too much! Damn..." Cagalli said, cringing.

"I think Cagalli's right. You have all the major machines from the last war, and all the new machines from this war. There is a lot of variety there but you have no choice in the matter until the last battle..." Stella said.

"Which won't happen!" Cagalli raged.

"Kira should hope he gets really really lucky and gets to use the Gaia once! Raww! That machine will teach that little brat a lesson he won't soon forget." Stella said.

"Thanks you two, but I think I need to actually think of what I can do with each unit." Kira said.

"W-what?" Cagalli asked.

"Kira will be fine! Stella believes in him!" Stella cheered.

"No, really." He turned to face them. "You two really underrate Shinn. This isn't going to be some cakewalk you know. I think I'll probably have to fight as hard as I did when I fought Rau Le Creuset." Kira said, the two girls looking a little confused. "Come on, help me look up the specs for each machine on the computer and figure out potential moves." Kira said.

"I'd love to! I love mobile suits!" Stella cheered.

* * *

-Switch-

"Alright 'Commander' Yzak, tell me what the hell I can pull out of my sleeve if I get your Duel, and hopefully tell me what not to do if I don't want it to end up like it currently is! You'd have the most experience with that!" Shinn said to Yzak in an angry tone.

"Hey shut it! We had to get out of that battle area!" Yzak raged, the two of them raising their fists to one another until Yzak remembered he had a cast on. 'Shit! I can't get into a fight with this bastard with this cast! And I also want to see that brown haired airhead brought off his pedestal!' Yzak thought, backing down. "Alright, I'll help you, since I want to see Kira Yamato defeated for once!" Yzak said.

"Ah, thanks then." Shinn said with an extremely rude smirk.  
"You're lucky I don't have my cast on! Whatever, since the Duel has it's Assault Shroud on it is probably equal to or even greater than the fighting capability of the Aile Strike or your Force Impulse. It just doesn't have those wings so it's manoeuvrability, but it has other weapons."

"Yeah yeah!" Shinn said, pulling up the Duel's specs on his computer, Yzak sitting on the bed near him. "So it's like the Force Impulse but not as agile, has two beam sabers and a beam rifle..." Shinn was interrupted.

"With a grenade launcher on the end of it!" Yzak raged.

"Don't interrupt me! And it has those five missiles. Do those things even have the power to damage a phase shifted suit?" Shinn asked.

"No not really, I don't think. Ship missile, in great numbers can damage a gundam even if it is protected by phase shift, but not those, unless you hit the main camera or the weapons." Yzak said.

"So like what Kira did to Athrun earlier?" Shinn asked.

"Those two fought? What?" Yzak asked, raising his voice in a confused tone.

"Yeah, they did. Kira shot the Saviour's camera with his CIWS and then dismantled Athrun when he couldn't see." Shinn reported as Yzak burst into a sick laughter.

"HAHAHA! Oh I wish I was there to see that! The look on Athrun's face would have been priceless." Yzak laughed.

"Yeah yeah I liked it too. But enough of that! So it has those missiles and a powerful Rail gun... which probably can't even hurt a machine so what the..." Shinn raged.

"Shut it!" Yzak yelled as he got Shinn's attention. "It probably can't hurt a machine that's backed by a reactor and n-jammer, but it can drain a lot of power if it lands a direct hit. You can also take it off the shoulder and use it as a rifle if you want too. I've never done it, but you can if you want too." Yzak said.

"Alright then, let's move onto the next machine." Shinn said.

* * *

-Switch-

"I think that if either of you get's the Blitz it will be a free win. That stealth system looks really high tech and even though you don't have armor it could be very deadly!" Stella said.

"Yeah, it seems that way. Hmm... the Aegis... oh, this thing..." Kira said.

"Was Athrun's first machine..." Cagalli said, clenching her fists.

"Let me see! The first five gundams are actually quite interesting! So advanced for their time." Stella said, pushing Kira and Cagalli out of the way so she could look at the Aegis' specs. "It transforms like the Gaia. And it has four beam sabers on each limb." Stella said.

"Yes, it does." Kira said, remembering some moments from his battle with Athrun.

"Well Kira... couldn't those be used to get some cheap shots off where they don't have armor or anything to counter them, right?" Cagalli asked. 'I don't think he likes to think of that fight. If Athrun had actually kept an eye on his power gauge he could have actually killed Kira.' Cagalli thought.

"Yes, they can..." Kira said in a low tone. "I've fought this machine and I know what it's capable of doing and what it cannot do."

* * *

-Switch-

"Well you're going to have trouble using that things weapons systems! I don't think the GAT-X machines had an advanced manual targeting system!" Yzak said, looking at the specifications for the ZGMF-X10A Freedom.

"Whatever! Pfft!" I'll be able to use this thing better than he ever did if I manage to fight using it!" Shinn raged, Yzak breaking out into laughter. "Whatever next machine! Why are you still sticking around if you haven't even fought these things for real? Shoo!"

"Remember when i did, and I manhandled one of them with a ZAKU? Did you ever do that?" Yzak asked.

"Shut up!" Shinn yelled as he switched the profile page to show the article on the Strike Rouge. "Oh yeah, the Princess mobile suit." Shinn smirked.

"Damn that stupid machine! The original Strike gundam has been bastardized so many damn times!" Yzak raged.

"Whatever! Well... looking at it and the other machine that's kind of like it, the Strike Noir..." Shinn began to say, and then stopped as he also pulled up the Strike Noir's article.

"I would say that the Rouge is more defensive, and the Noir is offensive." Yzak said.

"And why the hell would you say that?" Shinn asked in an angry tone.

"You dumbass! Because one has a shield and the other doesn't!" Yzak raged.

"I'm a dumbass? I'm not the one in a cast!" Shinn said.

"You think I did this on purpose? Ha! You're head really is thick!" Yzak raged as the two of them got into an argument.

* * *

After a while both sides had taken a look at the mobile suit specs, and while Kira, Cagalli, and Stella were finishing up looking at just what Kira could do with the Impulse, should he end up piloting it in any mode.

"Alright then... I think that's all of them. Yes it is..." Kira said, giving off a sigh of relief.

"You'll be fine Kira." Cagalli said.

"I know I will. It's the fact that I might be thrown into any random mobile suit that I don't like. How would you like it if you fought an opponent in a random mobile suit, while you yourself were in a random machine?" Kira asked. Stella and Cagalli being silent for a second.

"You do have a point, Kira." Cagalli said.

"Yeah, I guess I would be pretty discouraged if I couldn't use my custom Gaia!" Stella said as a voice could be heard on the intercom system of the Archangel.

"Lady Cagalli to the bridge please. Lady Cagalli to the bridge." The voice said.

"Hmm... I wonder what that's about." Cagalli said as she turned and began to leave the room, looking at Kira once she got to the doorway. "Just rest, Kira. Relax." Cagalli said.

"Yeah, I know." The Ultimate Coordinator said as his sister left the room and then Stella walked towards the door. "Where are you going Stella?" Kira asked as the door was closed and locked as Stella looked at Kira.

"I'm not going anywhere. Cagalli ordered you to relax, and I'm going to help you do just that." She said with a devilish look on her face.

"What? Stella?" Kira said, realizing what she meant. "Oh, no! Come on." He said as she came at him and threw herself into his arms.

"I love you, Kira." She said before she looked up and kissed him, speaking to him again as she broke it. "Just... relax and let Stella take care of everything."

"Hehe!" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "There's no way I'm going to let that happen, Stella." He smiled as he kissed her and the two of them began to roam around each others bodies. "Wait, what about Auel? This is his room too." Kira asked.

"He can wait... till we're done. I think he's gone helping out with the repairs to the Destroy anyway. Now don't interrupt my fun, Kira." Stella said, smiling.

"Our fun, Stella." He said as he kissed her, the two of them getting... closer to each other.

* * *

"What is it? This better be urgent." Cagalli said as she stepped onto the Archangel's bridge.

"Oh, it's urgent. Take a look at this." Andrew Waltfeld said as guided Cagalli to one of the Archangel's monitors and showed her what was on it. "We got this just a couple of minutes ago." He informed, the Princess of ORB who was reading the message in her head.

'We, the combined PLANT and Atlantic Federation governments, hence forth demand the immediate surrender of all Logos members stationed at Heaven's Base. Failure to do so will result in a blockade of the ORB Union by our forces until our demands have been met, and during that time the ORB Union will be considered an enemy of the PLANTs and Atlantic Federation. The treaty that was made between several nations of the Earth is now null and void due to the war coming to an end and the PLANTs allying with the Atlantic Federation.' Cagalli's face turned red. "They can't do this!" She slammed her fists down.

"So, what is our response then Miss Cagalli?" Murrue asked.

"Tell them no! We've confined the Logos members that were here to prison! I am not just going to cave to Durandal's demands!" Cagalli said in a stern, clearly angered tone.

"But what about ORB? What will happen to it if they outright block everything?" Andrew asked.

"That's why we're going to go once the repairs have been launched and once I leave... and we're going to break through back into ORB. That will teach them." Cagalli said angrily.

"Alright then." Murrue said, sighing. "Repairs are coming along nicely anyway... however with the forces we have... will we be able to break through though?"

"We will once I get back to ORB and take control of the government. Then I'll send the fleet towards you guys, and we'll pincer them..." Cagalli stated.

"Sounds like a plan then. I just hope it works..." Andrew said, drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"Alright then... despite the fact that we both... had our disagreements... you were kind of a big help, 'Commander' Joule." Shinn said, smirking at Yzak.

"Yeah yeah... just remember to keep a cool head versus him... and you should stand... a chance." Yzak said as he left the room. "I need to go now before the doctor gets on my case."

* * *

Later that night, Archangel hanger bay:

Shinn was walking through the hanger bay, heading for the Strike Rouge considering that Murrue had told him in the letter that he was allowed to do so. As the red eyed boy entered the Rouge's cockpit and turned everything on, he heard footsteps heading closer and closer to him, like the echoing sound of raindrops becoming louder and louder. However, Shinn ignored this sound.

'Meh, it's probably one of their mechanics, and they probably know I'm allowed to be here.' He thought as he began to get used to the Rouge's controls, feeling where everything was. 'This is kind of different from the Impulse... but I feel I should be hear a little longer and get it down so that I'm not in trouble tomorrow. I'll need all my strength to fight... Kira.' Shinn thought, when suddenly the cockpit door opened and Princess Cagalli Yula Attha stuck her head in.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She asked him.

"Getting used to the controls! Won't this thing be plugged into the simulator tomorrow and be what I'm using?"

"Yes..."

"And Captain Ramius said I could come here and check this thing out!" Shinn protested.

"Well... whatever... do what you wish... you're still going to get owned no matter what you do." She said smugly, crossing her arms.

"You know, I'm kind of sick of that whole 'you can't possibly beat Kira attitude of yours!'" Shinn raged. "In fact, I'll make you a bet! Right here in now! If I win even one round you have to do something for me!" Shinn raged, getting out of the cockpit and looking Cagalli right in the eyes.

"One game? Hah! We've already decided that if either of you get the Blitz you'll probably have a free win!" Cagalli said. "Three games!"

"Three?" Shinn's eyes 'popped'. "So I've got to win the entire series! Give me a break! Two!"

"Three."

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"Fine then! How about if you win two I'll do something minor for you! If you win three I'll do practically anything for you that does not involve me jeopardizing my political career or harming anyone!" Cagalli said.

"Deal!" Shinn said, reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"NO! And what happens if what I think is going to happen happens? What will you do when you fail miserable?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll let you do the same thing to me as you will do to me!" Shinn said in a stern tone as both of them spat on their right hands and shook them.

"DEAL!" They both said with looks of extreme determination. "EWW! GROSS!" They both said, breaking their hands away and looking at them, but smiling slightly.

"I think I need to find the nearest sink!" Cagalli complained.

"Ugh... lead the way..." Shinn said, following her...

* * *

The next day:

The day had come... it was finally time for Shinn and Kira to face off in their best of five match to determine who would go with Cagalli back to ORB. More importantly, this was to determine which of them was the better pilot... in a sense. This was such a big event considering that Shinn was openly challenging Kira Yamato himself, a pilot who for the most part, was considered unbeatable. As a result of this, a lot of people were actually on the Archangel looking anticipating the match, or on their ships. Seeing a lot of people turn out to see this match, Cagalli had authorized that the simulation imagery from the battle would be broadcasted around to the entire ORB fleet... but just the ORB fleet. Heaven's Base, as well as the rest of the world would be for the most part completely ignorant of this. Shinn was already in the Strike Rouge's cockpit and Kira was following shortly after, Stella at his side. Kira Yamato then signalled Stella to stay where she was as he went into the Strike Rouge's cockpit.

"Shinn..." Kira said.

"What are you here for? Ready to tell me why this was a bad idea?" Shinn asked, his arms crossed in a pouty position.

"No." Kira stuck his hand out. "I would say 'let the best pilot win', however that's too cliche. Instead, I'm going to say 'This will be interesting, and a true test of skill... for both you and me.'" Kira said, Shinn looking very surprised before he shook Kira's hand.

"Thanks Kira." Shinn said.

As the Ultimate Coordinator stepped out of the Strike Rouge's cockpit and into the Strike Noir's cockpit, his girlfriend followed him and the people watching gasped.

"Stella... I've got to get ready." Kira said, looking at the short haired blonde girl.

"Kira... please..." She got close to him and kissed him. "Good luck. I'll be watching with Miss Murrue." Stella said, smiling as she got out, the cockpit door closing behind her as Kira 'powered up' the Strike Noir.

As Stella got back to where Captain Ramius was in the hanger bay, several other important people like Cagalli, Waltfeld, Chief Murdock, Captain Gladys, Captain Todaka and Arthur Trine there too.

* * *

"Is he ready? Are they both ready?" Captain Ramius asked.

"Shinn entered the simulator a couple minutes ago... I think he's ready." Talia said.

"Yes Kira's ready! I can confirm that." Stella said as Murrue began to press some buttons on a control panel that was set up.

"I'm going to kind of lie right now... the computer is not really smart enough to compare gundams of similar power levels... so it's not random. I've actually set up the fights." Murrue said.

"You what?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"Calm down, I'm sure Captain Ramius has made the fights fair and balanced." Todaka said.

"What are they fighting in? Why was it just you who did this?" Cagalli asked, shocked.

"You're about to find out." Murrue said as she finished typing.

* * *

As Kira and Shinn both sat in the cockpits of their suits, they felt the screen change to a different location, and the voice of a computer begin to speak.

"Terrain: Debris belt" The computer said as the two pilots got a grip on their surroundings.

"Space? Hmm... this really doesn't take any machine out of the pot of what can be selected." Shinn said.

"You're right... guess we'll have to see." Kira said as the computer began to speak again.

"Match One. In this battle Kira Yamato will be fighting in the ZGMF-X09A Justice vs. Shinn Asuka in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. The count down will begin when the two pilots press the assigned button on their console."

* * *

"The Freedom and Justice together? Why like that?" Cagalli asked.

"Because those two suits are really in a group of their own together." Todaka said.

"Unless you count the Abyss... it has more firepower than the Freedom but doesn't have a reactor." Talia said, Cagalli humming as Stella brought up a good point.

"Well... wouldn't Shinn have experience with the Blast Impulse, which has the same firepower output as the Freedom? Wouldn't he know how to use all the weapons at once?" Stella asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why, Stella. You really do know your gundams." Murrue said.

"And although Kira did use the Freedom he is still a very competent melee fighter... hmm..." Cagalli said.

"And in a debris field like this you have plenty of stuff that can be used for cover and such." Talia said.

"However at the same time, so can your opponent." Todaka added, Talia nodding.

* * *

"Well then, you ready?" Kira asked. 'He's probably planning out strategy...' Kira thought.

'There are a lot of stray rocks and other debris flying around here... and I could mount a surprise attacking using them' Shinn thought. "Yes I'm ready!" Shinn said, both pilots pressing the buttons on their consoles as the female computer voice spoke again.

"Match starting in five... four... three... two... one... GO!" The computer said. Kira immediately fixed his eyes on the Freedom, and noticed Shinn grab his beam rifle as he started to move around and make evasive moves. The Freedom then began to open fire on the Justice while performing a zig-zag counter-clockwise motion. The Justice then immediately began to move out of the way of the shots and take some shots of it's own using the cannons mounted on the mobile suit's sub light lifter.

'Over there... that rock...' Kira thought as the Justice gundam ceased to fire shots off and make it's way towards a large asteroid. 'I don't think having these cannons mounted on this thing's head is the best, because all my shots will come from the same location. However I should try to get some cover as I mount the lifter...' The Ultimate Coordinator thought as the Freedom continued to open fire with it's beam rifle.

"What? You think you're going to have such an easy time that you're not fighting me head on? Stop running!" Shinn raged as he noticed the Justice get behind a rock. The Freedom then immediately raised it's shield and Shinn began to look everywhere to see where Kira would emerge from. "Come out you bastard! SHIT!" Shinn raged as the Justice suddenly appeared from behind the rock, coming at the Freedom at full speed, except this time the Justice was mounting it's sub light lifter and had it's beam rifle drawn as it rushed at the Freedom full speed firing it's two MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannons and one MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle.

"AHH!" Kira yelled as he made slight moves to avoid the Freedom as he approached Shinn, sheathing his beam rifle in his back skirt armor and pulling out one of his beam sabers.

"If you want to play it that way so be it!" Shinn then mimicked Kira's move and prepared for melee combat, the Freedom and Justice heading for each other at full speed with their swords and boards, the Freedom still having to dodge the Justice's beam cannons. Shinn had his left side going forward, Freedom's shield protecting him as he held his beam saber facing both away and behind his body, as Kira held out both arms open, his shield in his left and his beam saber facing to his right. Looks of determination filled both boy's eye as they clashed blades, the Justice swinging down it's shield and the Freedom blocking the attack as Shinn thrust his beam saber forward at the Justice.

"Not going to be that easy!" Kira said as the Justice dodged the attack and the two mobile suits began to swing around each other in a clockwise motion. The Justice would perform a downward slash and the Freedom would block with it's shield and then attempt to perform a horizontal slash from it's right, the Justice bashing it's shield against the Freedom and pushing both mobile suits apart. Kira then fired the Fatum-00's two beam cannons at the Freedom as Shinn blocked with his shield, the Justice commanding the sub light lifter to return to the mobile suit's back. "Survive this!" Kira yelled as he then sheathed his beam saber and pulled out his beam rifle again, firing all three beams.

'It's time I used this thing's full power!' Shinn thought as he ascended and dodged all three beams, pulling out his beam saber.

'Is he going to... yes he's using all the weapons... I'm too far away to get close enough while he acquires his one target: me. I better just try to block the hits.' Kira thought.

In the 'Freedom's' cockpit, Shinn then locked onto the Justice with his beam rifle, two M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons, and two MMI-M15 "Xiphas" rail cannons. "AHH! Eat it!" Shinn yelled as he fired a complete and well executed full burst from the Freedom gundam right at the Justice. Kira, seeing this coming raised the Justice's shield and dodged most of the hits from the Freedom, being forced to block one plasma cannon shot as he then thrusted right at Shinn while firing his own ranged weapons. The Freedom then twisted and turned in the air as Shinn then turned upside down and fired another full burst from the Freedom right at the Justice. This time because the rail cannons were the weapon that was being fired closest to the Freedom's head, the Justice's shield broke when it intercepted both hits.

"Dammit! Enough of that nonsense!" Kira yelled as he charged at the Freedom and pulled out both of his beam sabers and held one in each hand.

"Come at me!" Shinn yelled as he attempted to block the incoming swings from the Justice gundam. Kira swung downwards with his right hand, to which Shinn blocked with his shield, but then swung horizontally with his left hand, destroying the Freedom's beam rifle. "Shit!" Shinn raged as he then quickly grabbed one of the Freedom's beam sabers and blocked another incoming attack from the Justice, the two gundams fighting one another, dodging and parrying swings as they saw each other upside down. Kira then swung downwards and was intercepted by the Freedom's shield once again as he saw something in the corner of his eye.

'A piece of a colony... and it's made of glass!' Kira thought as the Justice then stopped thrusting forward and quickly changed direction, moving away from the Freedom.

"Where the hell are you going! Get back here!" Shinn said as he fired his remaining ranged weapons at the Justice, Kira dodging to his right as he entered what looked to be a massive glass cylinder. "Dammit!" Shinn said as he moved towards the cylinder, but then didn't enter. 'Remember there's far too much stuff here... this is a trap...' Shinn thought.

Inside the cylinder, the Justice awaited the Freedom, except it didn't have it's sub light lifter attached. One one panel of the screen you could see what looked to be a different view from the camera on the Fatum-00, which had exited the cylinder through the opposite side and was now hiding behind some rocks. The camera shows Kira, sweating as he looks at the Freedom looking around paranoid outside, with one of it's beam sabers drawn. 'Come on Shinn... do it! Just a little closer.' Kira thought, the Justice wielding one beam saber in it's left hand and it's beam rifle in it's right.

"I'll flush you out, you bastard!" Shinn raged on the communication's line as he then looked at the cylinder, locked onto various points on it 'This'll get you! I'm more than capable of handling the Freedom's weapons!' and then fired multiple barrages right at the cylinder.

"Dammit!" Kira yelled as he avoided some of the shots that were coming right through the glass and blowing up everything around him. "Errg!" He groaned as one of the plasma cannon blasts hit the Justice's beam rifle and took it out, but didn't manage to take out it's hand. "Now or never!" Kira raged, a SEED in his eyes shattering, causing him to enter SEED mode as he sheathed the Justice's beam saber and pulled out it's two RQM51 "Bassel" beam boomerangs and outright whipped them at the Freedom from where he was at and then ordered the sub light lifter to go at Shinn and pulled out both beam sabers.

"What the!" Shinn freaked out as the two beam boomerangs came out of the blasts and went at the Freedom. "AHH!" He then made manuvers to slash one of the objects away with his beam saber, and was successful in doing so. The other boomerang then flew past his shield and managed to cut off the Freedom's left wing, causing an explosion. "Err...gr..." Shinn groaned as he then noticed the Justice coming at him, but then in the corner of his eye saw the sub light lifter also heading towards his right side. "DAMMIT!" A bright red SEED exploded in Shinn Asuka's eyes as he entered SEED mode, avoiding an incoming shot from the sub light lifter for the most part, the Freedom's right leg being shot off from knee down as he then prepared his shield as the Justice came at him.

"AHH!" Kira yelled, the Justice holding out it's two arms as Kira said the Freedom quickly extend out it's arm and launch it's shield, Kira noticing this and raising his beam saber to cut down the object when it hit him. The Justice did a horizontal slash with both of it's arms at once and cut the Freedom's shield as Kira noticed the lifter in danger.

"Beat me without this!" Shinn raged as Kira tried to move the Fatum-00 out of the way, but Shinn now had both beam sabers combined into a beam naginata and thrust one end downward onto the sub light lifter, but was then kicked off of it by the Justice, both suits being knocked away as the Fatum-00 exploded. With both pilots sweating, Kira and Shinn had their machines face each other from that distance away before both Freedom and Justice took a beam saber in each hand and began to fly towards each other at a quick pace.

"RAAHHH!" Both pilots yelled as they passed each other, the two gundams clashing blades before they turned around and came at each other again and slashed at each other, the Justice managing to cut down the Freedom's right arm and wing. As the two mobile suits passed each other, an explosion taking place where they both were, the pilots each had a thought.

'I need to do something next time or I'm done.' Shinn thought.

'Just hold it together and you've won this round.' Kira thought as the Freedom and Justice turned and came at each other again. However, this time when they were approaching the Freedom put both legs forward and extended it's two MMI-M15 "Xiphas" rail cannons and fired them. "What?" Kira was shocked as he moved out of the way to avoid the shots, raising his legs up and combining his beam sabers and holding them horizontally in his right hand before coming down on the Freedom, Shinn moving back slightly, causing the Justice to 'land' in between the Rail guns, chopping them in half at the middle forward section each.

"NOW!" Shinn yelled at the very top of his lungs, his eyes filled with determination and his brow sweating as the Freedom, with one beam saber in it's functioning left arm then thrust the blade horizontally, the beam saber then entering the upper right side of the Justice's torso, a move that would caused the cockpit to be pierced and the pilot to be killed...

"Simulation complete. The Freedom has defeated the Justice in one-to-one combat on the 'Debris Belt' map." The computer said.

* * *

"Five minute break. The series is now 1 zero in favour of Shinn." Murrue said across an intercom system spread across the ship as the two pilots got out of their mobile suits and walked in opposite directions, heading to get a drink of water and clear their heads.

Andrew Waltfeld looked as if he nearly spat out his coffee after watching that, and everyone else did look to be rather surprised as well.

"How... how... how did?" Cagalli tried to say as she rubbed her eyes. "HOW THE HELL DID SHINN ACTUALLY MANAGE TO PULL THAT OFF?" She screamed.

"Holy cow! Shinn's... on fire!" Arthur said with excitement.

"Yes he is, but can he keep it up?" Todaka asked.

"Remember it is a best of five..." Talia said.

"For all we know Kira could have thrown that round to make Shinn overconfident. Who knows what's racing through Kira's mind right now..." Murrue said as the camera cuts to see Kira wash his face with some water as Stella runs up to him.

"KIRA!" She said, nearly tackling him.

"Stella...! Ahh!" He felt himself being pushed away. "Stella..."

"Why did you let Shinn beat you?!" She asked as Kira kind of pushed her away but she looked at him angrily. "That little punk needs to be taught!" She pouted.

"Stella... no he doesn't. Stop it, please. Let me take my break until I need to go back out there, okay?" Kira asked.

"Err... fine then!" Stella said, crossing her arms as Kira noticed the look in her eyes.

"Stella..." He leaned towards her and planted one right on her lips. "How was that fight from your perspective anyway?"

"Oh... it was intense. But you guys did have evenly matched machines. I wonder what you'll be fighting in next... it'll be fun! Oh how man and machine interact!" She said as she turned around and went around, her boyfriend smiling.

* * *

As Shinn and Kira got in their cockpits they waited for the computer simulator to start up again and tell them what terrain and mobile suits they would be using. Slowly, but surely, the simulation loaded what appeared to be a large city area, but there were no people in sight. It was barren and abandoned, like everyone just vanished.

"Terrain: City." The computer said as the two of them looked around, noticing the tall buildings. "Match Two. In this battle Kira Yamato will be fighting in the GAT-X102 Duel Assault Shroud equipped vs. Shinn Asuka in the GAT-X102 Duel Assault Shroud equipped. Due to the nature of the fight, Kira's machine will have a purple colour scheme and Shinn's shall take on a red colour scheme. The count down will begin when the two pilots press the assigned button on their console." The computer finished as Shinn's machine, which was basically the Duel except all blue had been replaced with red, appeared down the road from Kira's, which had a purple version.

"Hmm... So we're evenly matched then?" Shinn asked.

"It appears we are, Shinn. I won't hold anything back." Kira said as Shinn made a smug face.

"Like you were before when you hid in that large glass cylinder and waited for me... nice tactics! Anyway let's go!" Shinn said as he pressed his button, Kira doing the same.

"Match starting in five... four... three... two... one... GO!" The computer announced as the two upgraded Duel gundams then went online and looked at each other.

"Okay no time to let you do that stupid stuff!" Shinn said as he mounted his beam rifle on his side skirt and pulled out one beam saber and put it in his right hand as he came at Kira with his shield raised. "Not going to let you get away!" Shinn yelled. Kira groaned as he began to open fire with the purple Duel's beam rifle at the red one while jumping and dodging away. Shinn sidestepped the hits while he trampled over cars around him. In addition to this he had to contend with the cars that were being blown up near him by Kira, but eventually he reached the purple machine.

"Okay fine then!" Kira said as he put the rifle on his side skirt and pulled out his own beam saber.

"AGHHH!" Shinn performed a large downward vertical slash upon Kira, the Ultimate Coordinator dodging and both mobile suit pilots jumping into the air. Kira and Shinn then locked onto each other and fired their Shiva" 115mm Rail guns, however because they saw each other trying to hit one another, they moved out of the way and the two shots intercepted each other and cancelled out. As the two Duel's landed on the ground Shinn and Kira then began to fight in close combat, both of them performing a diagonal slash with the beam saber in their right hand and blocking with the others attack with their shields. Kira then raised his beam saber and put it across his body so the beam was emitting over his left shoulder and then swung down. "Damn!" Shinn said as he quickly ducked and thrust his own beam saber upwards to block the hit and pushed Kira back as Shinn's machine stood straight up.

"Gah!" Kira said as the hatch on the left shoulder of the purple assault shroud Duel opened up and he fired all five 220mm missiles at the red Duel.

'This armor isn't as strong as phase shift... those missiles are a threat...' Shinn thought as he fired the Rail gun mounted on the Duel's right shoulder into the missiles, causing a medium sized explosion as he then charged into the smoke cloud, looking for Kira and thrusting his beam saber forward. "ARRG!" He raged, but say nothing, until his console beeped and he was forced to dodge an incoming attack from above and look up. "There you are, you bastard!" Shinn complained as he saw the purple variant standing on top of a seven story building taking shots at him with it's beam rifle and rail gun. The red variant then dodged these attacks either by evading or outright blocking them with the shield as Shinn rose upwards and got on top of the building.

"Damn! We're going to destroy this entire city if we keep at it!" Kira said as both Duel's then took their ranged weapons and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop shooting at each other, causing major damage to the nearby buildings.

"Does it matter? It's a simulation!" Shinn raged as he fired a shot at the top of the room where Kira was, the purple machine dodging and firing a shot from both his beam rifle and rail gun that hit the center of the building Shinn was standing on. The red eyed coordinator felt he had to leave as he then raised his shield and came at Kira again. The Ultimate Coordinator stored his beam rifle and pulled out his beam saber but as soon as Shinn got somewhat close to melee range the missile pod hatch on the red machine opened up and fired all of it's missiles.

"Dammit!" Kira said as he tried to dodge the missiles, but two of them managed to hit the purple Duel in it's head, damaging the v-fin on the right side, and destroying the optics as a purple SEED exploded in Kira's eyes. "That is MY move! It won't work!" SEED mode Kira yelled, remembering his fight with Athrun and quickly pulling backwards, unable to see Shinn before his camera's switched over and he regained vision control. "Nice try though."

"Oh shut up!" Shinn yelled as the two mobile suits, which were now in the air and heading back down to the city streets, were still engaged in combat. The younger pilot then fired the grenade in his beam rifle at Kira, the Ultimate Coordinator using his shield to block the attack, however the shield was destroyed. The purple Duel then landed on the street pavement and the red one landed on a car and needed to move as the vehicle exploded, Shinn pulling out one of his beam sabers again and Kira now pulling out both of his. To the 'north' of both mobile suits, there was a skyscraper, and a large one at that, which would play an important role very quickly. The skyscraper looked to be have it's entire side made of glass windows.

"I'LL GET YOU! 2-0 FOR ME!" Shinn yelled as a red SEED exploded in his eyes and he ran towards Kira and took a slash at him.

"URG..!" Kira said as he fought back, and actually managed to destroy the beam saber that was in Shinn's hands as well as his Rail gun, but not before the red mobile suit looked as if it was about to get a decisive hit on Kira. "Oh yeah, well!" Kira said as the purple Duel the detached it's Assault Shroud Armor, and used it as a shield, but not before Kira took hold of his beam rifle with his left hand and detached his "Shiva" 115mm Rail gun with his right hand and thrust away from Shinn, towards the building. 'I'll bring the entire thing down on him!' Kira thought.

Shinn, who had just managed to get past all the Assault Shroud pieces that were in his face then turned and looked at Kira. "GET OVER HERE!" Shinn raged as he followed the other machine towards the building, firing his beam rifle. The Ultimate Coordinator then began to shoot the building and literally blow holes in it as he cleared a path right through. Since both Duels had phase shift the damage that was dealt to them by 'walking through' a building was minimal, but still drained power. Kira then began to randomly shoot at places inside the skyscraper, targeting the large columns that supported it, but he knew Shinn was following him. With little time left, and with his power gauge soon to be depleted, the Ultimate Coordinator ran right through the building as he heard it began to lean uneasily... indicating it's imminent destruction.

"Shit! So that's what he was doing! I have to get out of here!" Shinn complained as he then followed Kira's path of destruction through the building and left it as it then came tumbling down... but unfortunately for Kira, it wasn't going down on Shinn, but the red eyed pilot did need to avoid debris, which was fairly difficult, but Kira needed to do the same also. The gigantic skyscraper fell sideways and hit the ground with a large thud, the sound of breaking glass being heard all over. However, the felling of such a structure did make a lot of dust fly up into the air and both pilots stayed on alert for several minutes but kept their guard up until the dust settled. When that happened Shinn and Kira stood facing each other. The purple Duel which had no assault shroud, one beam rifle, one rail cannon, and two beam sabers faced the red one which had one beam saber, and one beam rifle, but still had it's armor. Looking at their power gauges, both pilots realized they didn't have much left.

'Alright... I've got... yes one chance... I know what I'll do, and if it fails, I lose...' Kira thought as the purple Duel then began to run at the red one with the beam rifle in it's left hand and rail gun in it's right.

"Yeah that's it! Don't run away now!" Shinn said as he prepared his own beam saber to strike Kira down when he approached. "AHH!"

"GAH!" Kira yelled as he came at Shinn. However, the purple Duel then jumped into the air as it approached the red machine and while Shinn was performing a swing with his beam saber. As a result of this Shinn' machine cut off the other gundam's right leg. However, the lose of a limb didn't matter because Kira then quickly turned around, aimed both guns at the back of the red Duel, fired his grenade, beam rifle, and rail cannon, and landed a direct hit on the back of Shinn's machine.

"The purple Assault Shroud Duel has defeated the red Assault Shroud Duel on the 'City Scape' map." The computer announced.

"Shit! Dammit! DAAAAMMMIIT!" Shinn raged, slamming his fists into the Rouge's controls. "Almost had him for the second time!" He said as he calmed down slightly and opened the Strike Rouge's cockpit as Murrue's voice began to speak again.

* * *

"The series is now tied one-to-one. Five minute break." The Captain of the Archangel said.

"Well, I didn't know your machine would be that effective against itself." Dearka said from within the Minerva's sick bay.

"Shut it! Let's see if that little punk can come ahead again. I doubt it." Yzak said.

* * *

As the two pilots got in their cockpits after the break and prepared to fight again. The screen slowly turned whiter and whiter though as the simulation came online.

"Terrain: Alps. Match Three. In this battle Kira Yamato will be fighting in the MBF-02+P20QX Strike Rouge I.W.S.P. vs. Shinn Asuka in the MBF-10+P30QC Strike Noir. The count down will begin when the two pilots press the assigned button on their console." The computer announced as the two machines appeared in a plateau near somewhere in the Alps, snow blowing all around them as a blizzard raged.

"So you've stolen my last machine and now my current one? Do you have any plans on stealing my first one?" Kira asked.

"Shut it, Kira!" Shinn raged as he pressed the button on his console, Kira sighing and doing them same.

"Match starting in five... four... three... two... one... GO!" The computer announced as the two pilots took control of their machines.

The Strike Rouge immediately took hold of both of it's anti-ship swords and then leapt off of the ground and began to fly at the Strike Noir, Kira firing the cannons on top of his shoulders at the Noir.

"Grr..." Shinn groaned as he also pulled out the Strike Noir's two anti-ship swords and then began to move towards Kira at a face pace, avoiding fire that was heading his way. The two mobile suits clashed and Shinn used the Noir's swords as shields from the Rouge as Kira began to attack him. The Rouge swung downwards and the Noir positioned the sword in it's right hand horizontally across it's body with the blade facing upwards and blocked the attack. Shinn then pushed upwards with his right arm and tried to take a stab with his left hand.

"No!" Kira said as he thrusted backwards and avoided the hit, both mobile suits being pushed away from each other and sliding on the icy ground before coming to a stop.

"My turn to just CHARGE at you!" Shinn raged as he then had the Strike Noir go forward with all of it's speed at the Strike Rouge, Kira taking a defensive pose as the two machines clashed blades and passed each other. The Strike Rouge then began to ascend and fly up into the air as the Strike Noir turned around and opened fire with the two beam cannons on it's wings. "AHH!" Kira said as he avoided the fire and then turned around in the air and then began to come at Shinn, making evasive manuveurs and firing both of the rail guns on his shoulders as well as his beam Gatling gun.

"Yeah that's it! Dumbass!" Shinn yelled as he made quick sidesteps to avoid the blasts heading at him and sheathed one sword. When the Rouge landed and passed the Noir, which opened fire for a second with it's CIWS as it strafed the other machine, Shinn fired the grapple wire in his free arm at the Rouge and managed to get the leg.

"Damn!" Kira groaned as the wire went taught and the Rouge was forced to turn and face the Noir, Kira noticing that Shinn had pulled out both beam pistols and was now firing them at him. 'I need to get rid of this wire or he's going to get me because I can't move away...' Kira thought, blasting the wire with his beam Gatling gun. The red version of the Strike then quickly began to move to it's right and sheathed both of it's swords as it opened fire with all of it's ranged weapons, Kira quickly grabbing the beam boomerang and throwing it at Shinn.

"I don't like these weapons anyway! Not on a mobile suit at least!" Shinn yelled as he noticed the fire heading right for him and whipped both beam pistols, one of them hitting the boomerang and deflecting it and another intercepting a shot from the Strike Rouge I.W.S.P.. "I like rifles better!" Shinn said as he grabbed the beam rifle from the Noir's back skirt and then began to charge at Kira, who pulls out his swords and takes a defensive posture. As the Strike Noir approaches the Rouge Kira performs a slash that would have most assuredly done damage to the Noir if not for the fact that Shinn activated his SEED mode and ducked and slid on the ice and passed the Rouge to it's right. "Take this!" Shinn yelled as he fired the grenade in the Strike Noir's beam rifle at the back of the Strike Rouge, Kira activating his own SEED mode and detaching the pack as it was hit, the explosive blast pushing both suits away.

"That's enough! Stop it now!" Kira raged as he quickly grabbed the two swords which had been propelled forward with him and threw one of them at the Noir, Shinn managing to use the thrusters to prevent the main body from receiving damage but not the rifle, which had it's barrel severed by the sword.

"No you stop it! I'm finishing this right now!" Shinn said as the Noir got on it's two feet and pulled out it's anti-ship swords again and then began to come at the Rouge full on.

"Dammit! Head on? If that's the case the dodge this!" Kira yelled as he then thrusted backwards and began to open fire once again with his cannons and shield mounted weapon.

"AHHH!" Shinn yelled, the Noir taking hits to it's own wings, Shinn not giving a damn as he continued to fly at and charge at the Rouge with his anti-ship swords. The Ultimate Coordinator noticed that there was a cliff face behind him and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" Kira tried to ascend and avoid the Noir but Shinn just dropped the sword that was in his hand that still had a functioning rocket anchor and lached onto the Rouge, the line reeling back in as the two gundams got closer.

"YOU'RE NOT!" Shinn yelled as the Noir quickly approached the Rouge, Fragarach in hand as he then pieced the cockpit of the Strike Rouge I.W.S.P., the blade going through the other side, the force of the thrust powerful enough to overcome the phase shift armor and penetrate the body. "GETTING AWAY!" Shinn finished.

"The Strike Noir has defeated the Strike Rouge I.W.S.P. In one-to-one combat in the 'Alps' map." The computer said.

* * *

"Hmm... Impressive... he actually managed to take another match. I didn't think he would get more than one." Todaka said from the controlling and observation place.

"He certainly is a ball of fire that one... and he uses it to his advantage." Waltfeld added as Murrue continued spoke about how it was now 2-1 in favour of Shinn.

"That's Shinn for you. I know firsthand, being his Captain." Gladys commented.

'Dammit! Now I've got to do something for him...' Cagalli thought, clenching her fists.

"Both of them seemed to be able to adapt to whatever machine they were using and use the abilities of said machine to great extents while knowing what they're opponent could do. I guess this is why Miss Murrue gave us a list yesterday." Stella said.

"Yes... and now we're on to the next round. This one I'm curious to see play out, as Kira will recognize this." Murrue said as she continued to press buttons on the control panel, Chief Murdock aiding her.

* * *

'Damn... I never thought he would get this far... Shinn... you... you're determined and powerful...' Kira thought as the map they would be fighting on loaded. It was raining and thundering out, and it looked as if they were on an island, because there was water to one side of them as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place?" Shinn asked, looking around, wondering about the area that they would be fighting in, while Kira knew full well.

"Marshall... Islands?" Kira asked as the computer then announced their machines.

"Terrain: Marshall Islands. Match Four. In this battle Kira Yamato will be fighting in the GAT-X303 Aegis vs. Shinn Asuka in the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike. The count down will begin when the two pilots press the assigned button on their console."

"WHAT?" Both pilots said, clearly shocked at what they had just heard.

"And so now you use my first machine... and in the place where I fought my last battle with it..." Kira said, clearly a little upset over this.

"This is... this..." Shinn tried to say.

"Where I fought Athrun Zala when we tried to kill each other in the first war. Yes... it is..." Kira responded. "Something tells me these weren't random." He sighed, pressing his button. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine with me! I'm taking it now! 3-1 for me!" Shinn raged as he pressed his button.

"Match starting in five... four... three... two... one... GO!"

"We'll see about that Shinn!" Kira said as the Aegis quickly grabbed it's beam rifle and shield and proceeded to open fire on the Strike while closing in. 'Even if I have the beam rifle out I can still use the beams on the Aegis' legs.' Kira thought as he saw the Aile Strike quickly take defensive actions and fight back with it's own beam rifle and shield. The Aegis managed to land a hit right next to right foot of the Strike while the red mobile suit used it's shield to block a hit that would have taken off it's head should it have hit. The two mobile suits began to race run in a circle clockwise shooting at each other, each blast narrowly missing or being blocked by shields.

"Come one! Hit it!" Shinn fired another shot at the Aegis, the blast heading towards the right leg. However, the Ultimate Coordinator noticed this and activated the beam on the right foot of the red gundam and 'kicked' the shot, deflecting it as Kira then decided it was time to get close and personal by activating the other foot beam and coming right at Shinn with his shield on front.

'The strength of this mobile suit in the atmosphere is it's melee abilities. Yes it has that... cannon that it can fire but in the atmosphere it's mobile armor form can't fly that well or at all... I need to get closer if I want to beat Shinn, and I will. There's no way he's getting away with this...' Kira thought as Aegis closed the gap between itself and the primarily white mobile suit.

'I can't do much against those beam emitters on his feet... however if this machine is really the one that the Force Impulse was based off of, then I should have far greater aerial abilities than him...' Shinn thought as the Strike fired a shot from it's beam rifle, it's left arm holding the secondary handle on the gun, the Aegis quickly making an effort to block the hit from taking out it's own beam rifle by using it's shield as the GAT-X303 completely closed the gap and kicked upwards with both of it's legs right at the Aile Strike. "Cheap trick!" Shinn raged as he quickly lept up off of the ground and ascended into the air and shot at the Aegis multiple times from above.

"He's boosting up into the air..." Kira said as he failed to land a hit on the Strike and took cover with his shield.

"Damn right I am! Get me now! I'm playing your game now, Kira!" Shinn said across the com line from the Aile Strike.

"You can't stay up there forever, Shinn!" Kira informed in an angry tone. 'But at the same time I can't really do anything while he's up that high. In that case then...' Kira thought as he looked at his surroundings and noticed that well... he was in a jungle. 'I'll ambush him then...' Kira thought as the then began to run through the forest, keeping the Aegis crouched as he did, until he found what looked to be a small lake, that seemed to be deep enough to hide his machine. 'Perfect.'

"Dammit! I can't see jack shit with all this rain! My visibility has gone to hell!" Shinn complained as the Strike landed on what appeared to be the tallest portion of the island and kept it's guard up while looking for the Aegis. "Where the hell is he?" Shinn raged, firing his beam rifle down onto the island. "Bastard couldn't have gone far! Dammit Kira!" Shinn said as he then jumped off of the cliff and began to descend to the ground, making evasive moves as he did.

'If I lose this fight, he wins and it's three to one in his favour. I'm sorry Shinn, but I don't think I'm going to just let that happen!' Kira thought as he noticed the Aile Strike finally descend and then jumped out of the water, transforming the Aegis into mobile armor mode and opening fire with the Aegis' "Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon at the Strike. "AHH!" A purple SEED exploded in the Ultimate Coordinator's eyes as he went into SEED mode.

"DAMMIT!" A red SEED exploded in Shinn's eyes as he saw the Aegis come right at him and opened fire with his beam rifle and began to dodge the hits incoming from Kira. The Aegis fired off one last Scylla blast before switching into mobile suit mode before closing in, activating the beam saber on the Aegis' right arm and swinging downwards, slicing the Strike's beam rifle in half and forcing Shinn to let go of that weapon as it exploded as Kira grabbed his beam rifle quickly in case Shinn tried to move away.

"I will defeat you!" Kira yelled as he then tried to kick the Aile Strike with his right leg after activating it's beam saber, Shinn lowering the Strike's entire left side of the body and blocking with his shield as he grabbed the barrel of the Aegis' beam rifle.

"Eye for an eye, you bastard!" Shinn yelled as the Strike then clamped it's right hand on the Aegis' beam rifle, and due to the design of that weapon, the two tubes that made up the barrel bent inwards together, rendering the weapon unable to fire. (A/N the Aegis' beam rifle is downright weird when you compare it to the other ones in the CE, go look it up on gundam wiki if you want to know what I mean and want to understand why Shinn's move just worked.)

"I'll chop you to pieces!" The red eyed coordinator said as he then pulled out one of the beam sabers and held it in the Strike's right arm and took a slash at Kira, the Ultimate coordinator blocking with the shield in his left hand as he then activated the beam saber mounted on the Aegis' right arm and thrust it forward, destroying the Strike's head as Shinn then moved backwards.

"Really now? I'm the one doing the chopping!" Kira yelled as he threw the shield of the Aegis aside, made sure the Aegis had all four of it's beam sabers activated, and ran at the Aile Strike as fast as he could as Shinn's cameras came back on.

"Screw you!" Shinn yelled as the Aegis attempted to slice him with the sabers on it's arms, Shinn blocking with the shield as Kira then kicked upwards behind the shield and severed the Strike's left arm. "GRRR..." Shinn groaned, quickly grabbing the Strike's other beam saber and taking a slash at Kira, the Ultimate Coordinator blocking with his right arm as he then made a horizontal kick with his left leg, destroying both of the Strike's legs. "DAMN YOU!" Shinn raged as he then put the engines of the Aile pack at maximum and pointed them downwards and towards the Aegis as he started to fly away, slashing off the Aegis' left arm in the process. 'I can't do much... I have one beam saber left... and he has four. Think Shinn think...' Shinn thought.

"Like I said, I'm not going to let you win this!" Kira said as he then jumped up into the air and activated the Aegis' mobile armor mode, hardly able to keep air time, but at the same time, neither could the Strike. As the white mobile suit then started to fall to the ground the Aegis closed in, straightened out it's remaining limbs, and dive bombed right onto the chest of the Aile Strike, tying the series.

"The Aegis has defeated the Aile Strike in one-to-one combat in the 'Marshall Islands' map." The computer informed as the match met it's end.

* * *

"Hmmph... I knew Kira could do that!" Stella cheered for her boyfriend, Cagalli nodding.

"I wouldn't count Shinn out though. Not yet." Andrew said, sipping his coffee some more.

"Indeed. I expected Prince Kira to be able to tie things up right here, but this next fight is a whole other monster in it's own right." Todaka said.

"Since they're both allowed to choose which mobile suit they'll be using, this will easily be the most interesting match of the day." Captain Ramius said.

"Hence why you saved it for last, if it was to even happen." Arthur said.

"They'll both have to fight at their very best.. this match will be a test of endurance and skill for both of them. It all comes down to this..." Captain Gladys said.

After a five minute break Kira and Shinn had once again gotten in the cockpits of their respective mobile suits, and were preparing for the final match which would decide everything.

* * *

"Hey Shinn... let me tell you something..." Kira said across the line.

"AND what the hell would that be? 'Good luck'? Pfft!" Shinn said with anger.

"No... I just want to warn you, considering we're going to be allowed to choose our mobile suits this time." Kira said.

"Yeah, what about it? Both the Strike Noir and the Freedom are better than the Impulse... but I'll have the terrain advantage... so I'll be the one playing around with the surroundings this time!" Shinn said.

"Look... you're over thinking this. Let me just say that I will fight you in the machine that I was forced to perform at my absolute best in almost every single battle I fought with it. That's all I'm going to say." Kira said.

"You're absolute best?" Shinn asked, getting no response as he mulled this over to himself. 'If it's his absolute best then he's probably going to be in the Freedom... yeah, he'll be fighting in the Freedom for sure. Let me think about this though... I can use the Impulse in any of it's forms. If I use the Force I'll have agility... but even then the Freedom has better manoeuvrability and a lot of firepower. If I use the Blast Silhouette I'll have almost if not equal firepower to the Freedom but even then... I'm still lacking in the agility department and that machine had better close combat abilities... ugh... dammit that leaves me with the Sword! I have to use it! Sure I don't have much for ranged capabilities but if I manage to get in close to him the Excalibur will tear right through his shield before too long and I'll take him out. Sword it is...' Shinn thought as he selected the Sword Impulse specification on his screen, the computer speaking.

"Match Five. In this battle Kira Yamato will be fighting in the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike vs. Shinn Asuka in the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam. Due to the fact that the Impulse is only slightly more advanced than the Strike, the location selected will be the 'Heavy Mountainous Desert' map. The count down will begin when the two pilots press the assigned button on their console." The computer said.

"You liar! You tricked me dammit!" Shinn raged.

"I did not. I told you the truth." Kira said.

"No you didn't! You told me that you would be fighting in the machine that you had to fight the hardest in! So why the hell are you not piloting the Freedom?" Shinn asked.

"Because I told you that I would be fighting in the machine where I had to fight my best in... which is the Strike. Now... let me warn you Shinn, I will hold nothing back. Neither of us wants to lose this battle, and so neither of us will be able to take victory in an easy fashion. I will fight at my hardest, will you?" Kira asked.

"OF COURSE I will! That's a dumb question!" Shinn raged as he pressed the button on his panel. 'And now I will finish this... I will do it! I'm determined to beat him! I'll beat Kira just like how I've overcome every challenge that has faced me ever since my family died... and I'm fighting the man... who unfortunately killed them...' Shinn closed his eyes, a tear coming out of them as he opened them, the colored part all one color except for a black dot in the center.

'Shinn... It's now time... that we fought... for real. All these other battles... even the last one... have been in machines that have had a lot of stuff thrown on them, or had a stupid gimmick. Now, we'll see where we both stand when put against one another...' Kira thought as he pressed his button, his eyes blinking and turning into SEED mode.

"Match starting in five... four... three... two... one... GO!" The computer said for the final time as the match began, the Sword Impulse standing across from the Aile Strike in a desert location that had a lot of mountains and rock formations that would be ideal for the Aile Strike to go onto and prevent the Impulse from charging at it and knocking it over.

"It's time!" Kira yelled as the Aile Strike immediately dropped it's beam rifle on the ground carefully and then grabbed one of it's beam sabers and put it in it's right hand before coming at the Sword Impulse.

"And I am ready!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse then grabbed both of it's anti-ship swords, combined them together, and began to run at the Aile Strike. The Aile Strike put it's beam saber across it's body and then when it reached the Impulse Kira swung across the front of the Strike's body from left to right, Shinn swinging his massive combined sword from right to left, the two blades clashing together as lightening flew away from where they hit each other.

Kira groaned as he was pushed back and then attempted to perform a vertical slash downwards on the Impulse, Shinn blocking with his swords.

"ERRAHHH!" Shinn raged as the Sword Impulse, which was being pushed down from the might of the Aile Strike, activated all of it's thrusters and ascended.

"What? ERR!" Kira groaned as the Aile Strike was pushed upwards and fell down on the ground, the Impulse now above it and in the air.

"AHHHHHH!" Shinn screamed as he then tried to come down on top of the Aile Strike with the combined anti-ship sword, the thrusters on the Aile pack putting out as much output as they could, causing the Strike to be pushed away and upwards onto it's two feet as Kira sheathed his beam saber and began hoping backwards to grab his beam rifle.

"Unlike you, I can't just put this thing on my backside!" Kira raged as he grabbed his beam rifle and then opened fire on the Sword Impulse, Shinn either blocking with the compacted shield or deflecting the blasts with the beams that formed the Excalibur's blades.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it away from you then!" Shinn said as he then began to run towards the Aile Strike, blocking the hits as Kira then decided to jump into the air and try to get onto one of the plateaus above him.

"So you're doing that then?" Shinn asked as he sheathed both of his MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords and then pulled out his beam rifle and began to fire at the Strike while also moving out of the way. It was clear right now as the Strike managed to land on top of one of the large rocks that Shinn would have trouble getting up there and taking him out without being hit, but he had to try. The pilot of the Impulse then began to ascend and pull out both of his "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs and prepared to throw them at the Aile Strike. As the Sword Impulse ascended it had to deal with the incoming fire from Kira until Shinn could get a clear shot off. "Eat these!" He yelled as he whipped the two boomerangs at Kira and then rushed in, preparing to grab his two swords again.

"ERR..." Kira groaned as he used his shield to block one of the beam boomerangs, deflecting it with his shield and dodging the other one, making sure it would not come back to hit him by moving out of its way.

"AHH!" Shinn slammed one of the Excalibur's down onto the Aile Strike, destroying the gundam's shield and forcing Kira back.

"Damn!" Kira yelled as he then tried to take a shot at the Impulse, Shinn blocking with his shield before launching said object at the Strike's hand, hitting the rifle and causing it to fly off of the plateau onto the ground where it exploded. The shield of the Impulse bounced back after hitting the Strike's beam rifle and landed on the ground, Shinn rolling to his left on the ground and picking it up again quickly while Kira recovered.

"This'll finish it!" Shinn then slammed one of his swords downwards vertically on the Aile Strike, only to have Kira pull out one of his beam sabers and block the attack, pull out the other one and then cut the Excalibur from the other side, where there was no beam, thus breaking the weapon.

"Not quite!" Kira yelled as Shinn then stepped backwards to regain his balance after losing one Excalibur and pulled out his beam rifle and shot it, only to have Kira side step to Shinn's left and then swing his right arm and it's beam saber, cutting the rifle in half before Shinn then swung his arm and launched the Impulse's shield at the Aile Strike, hitting the gundam and pushing back by a significant amount as Shinn grabbed the other Excalibur and charged at Kira.

"Damn! Not so fast!" Kira said as he jumped up into the air and began to move backwards onto another, more unstable plateau, Shinn following.

"You're not getting away! I will take this victory!" Shinn raged as Kira landed on another plateau and the Impulse followed with a large thud as Shinn slammed the Excalibur down onto the ground.

"No you won't!" Kira said as he tried to cut down the Excalibur like he did the last one but Shinn moved it out of the way in time and managed to take another swing, which managed to nearly but not quite, cut open the cockpit hatch of the Aile Strike. 'I can't let him do something like that again...' Kira thought as he then came at Shinn with both of his beam sabers.

Smirking, Shinn put the Excalibur in one hand and pulled out one of his M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes and swung his arm inwards as the Aile Strike tried to perform a downward vertical slash with it's beam saber and managed to hit the Strike's beam saber just above where the hand was holding it, damaging the emitter and rendering it non-functional.

"Fine then!" Kira yelled as he took the other beam saber and swung upwards, breaking the second Excalibur at it's hilt, but at the same time Shinn managed to use the tiny time window where the Excalibur's beam was still functional to pull back, the anti-ship beam cutting a small chunk out of the Aile Strike's beam saber handle, rendering it non functional as the Aile Strike let go of it, saving it's hand.

"A knife fight then, is it?" Shinn asked as he grabbed his other folding razor out of it's holder.

"Yup... comes down to pure evasive skill with something as simple as a dagger!" Kira yelled as the Strike grabbed both of it's "Armor Schneider" Combat Knifes. "Let's finish this!" Kira yelled.

"Agreed!" Shinn yelled, making a pose with his blades. The two SEED mode pilots then began to engage in close quarters combat using their knifes, both of them seemingly unable to land a direct hit on one another while at the same time they were perfectly capable of dodging the stabs coming their way from the other. The camera shows that although all this is happening, the power gauges on the Aile Strike and Force Impulse are now slowly getting lower and lower. As Shinn thrusts one last time at Kira the Ultimate Coordinator takes of using the boosters on his striker pack, the Impulse trying to follow but at the same time the other machine could not move with as much agility. Racing through the plateaus the Impulse and Strike keep stabbing at each other, Kira and Shinn sweating like they've never sweat before.

"Dammit you sure know how to use that thing..." Kira said, his breath heavy.

"And so do you. Know I understand why you've never been beaten before 1v1 until I came around." Shinn said as the Sword Impulse then jumped off of the plateau it was on and headed for the ground, Shinn trying to catch his breath a little while Kira followed him. As the two mobile suits then fought each other some more on the ground eventually the camera reveals that the machines, despite not firing massive beam cannons, are now critically low on power, and the people outside noticed this too.

* * *

"Shouldn't they still have more power left? I mean... it's not like they're using the Launcher Strike and Blast Impulse." Stella said.

"I had the simulation ready to lower the power level on their machines once I saw their selection, and actually applied it once this happened." Murrue said.

"WHAT?" Cagalli yelled.

"Captain Ramius? Why would you do that?" Captain Gladys asked.

"Indeed... although I think I MAY know why..." Todaka said.

"I did it because it would literally take forever for those suits to land a hit on one another, and Phase Shift Armor is capable of withstanding a hit like that, even at the cockpit. If we waited for the batteries to run out it would take hours. So now..." Murrue checked the power gauges from her controls. "All we see is grey." She said as the camera cuts to the simulation.

* * *

As the Aile Strike and Sword Impulse continued to fight with their physical weapons, a stab here and a quick jerk there to dodge it, the two machines then found themselves without Phase Shift Armor.

"What? I've lost power?" Shinn freaked out a little, Kira seeing this opportunity.

"Doesn't matter!" Kira said, the Strike detaching it's Aile pack and then stabbing the Sword Impulse in shoulder where the left arm connected into it's socket, causing a bunch of electrical sparks to take place there as the limb was disabled.

"KIRA!" Shinn then counter attacked, thrusting his right Folding Razor into the exposed elbow of the Aile Strike's right arm before falling back to avoid another hit and detaching the Sword Silhouette.

Now the bare, phase shiftless Strike gundam stood across from the equally bare and phase shiftless Impulse gundam, the two pilots breathing heavily as the Impulse's left arm non-functional and the Strike's right arm below the shoulder unable to move.

"Dammit... you're strength... is immense Shinn... I... I can't believe it..." Kira said in between his heavy breaths.

"Thanks... you're... good too... but now... I have one thing to tell you..." Shinn said.

"And what is that?" Kira asked, the Strike turning it's head slightly.

"There's only room for one of us on that plane with Cagalli heading back to ORB. I don't know what's there and why either of us needs to go... but let me tell you this right now... it's going to be me.. I want to go back to my mother nation and help protect her... so come hell or high water, I'll be returning with the Princess, not you." Shinn said.

"YOU THINK SO?!" Kira yelled as the Strike began to run at the Impulse.

"I KNOW SO!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse then ran at the Strike.

"AHH!" Both pilots screamed as the got close to each other and then, once again, began to take stabs at each other, neither of them able to land a direct hit, and both of them dodging with extreme accuracy as their SEED mode eyes shone with determination.

"I have the advantage..." Kira said, realizing something.

"No, we're equal right now!" Shinn retaliated.

"No, we're not!" Kira said, raising the Strike's right arm using it's shoulder joint. "I have this arm!" He said, slamming the nearly broken limb, which was acting as a solid metal stick of sorts, into the Impulse, knocking it down to the ground.

"AHH! SHIT!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse fell to the ground.

"And now... the Strike leaned over the Impulse and stepped on it's right arm, Shinn attempting to pull the dagger out, but it would take time. "...I finish this." Kira said, the Strike leaning over the Impulse, about to plunge it's remaining Armor Schneider into the Impulse's cockpit and outright end everything, when he hit a snag. "Strike... why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't your controls responding?" Kira asked, but then he looked at the power gauge. "No..." It was COMPLETELY and utterly depleted, and because of this, the Strike could no longer even move. The optics turned off, the hydraulics quit, and everything shut down.

"HAHA! My turn now!" Shinn said as the Impulse freed the Folding Razor that was in it's functioning hand and raised it up, attempting to thrust it into the Strike's chest when suddenly...

The Impulse suffered from the same problem as the Strike. It's power was now completely depleted and the machine was unable to function. At this time many conversations started up among the people who were watching this fight. Who would win? Who would lose? Would this be a draw? However, everything went quiet when suddenly they started to see something happen. The Strike gundam, because of how it was positioned over the Impulse, began to slowly fall forward.

"What? This... is it...?" Shinn said, the camera cutting to show a calm and accepting face being held onto Kira's head as the Strike fell onto the Impulse's knife...

"The Sword Impulse has defeated the Aile Strike in one-to-one combat in the 'Heavy Mountainous Desert' map." The computer said as the match was finished... with everyone in the ORB fleet, Cagalli, Murrue, Talia, Andrew, Todaka, Murdock, Arthur, Yzak, Dearka, Stella, and everyone else looked complete and utterly stunned. Inside the cockpit of the Strike Noir, Kira could be see holding his head in his arms for a second before he lifted his head up.

"Congradulations Shinn... you are... now the Ace of Aces... you've earned it..." Kira said, Shinn crying tears of joy inside the Strike Rouge's cockpit.

"I... I... I did... it... I DID IT! I managed to defeat... Kira Yamato..." Shinn cheered for himself...

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, going into this I knew I was going to have a Shinn victory, but it needed to be gritting the teeth down to the wire difficult and hard... for both of them. Did I do a good job?

Anyway... yes Kira got beat, technically speaking, however, it wasn't outright, it was due to technical limits... somewhat (and only for the first four fights). As for the other four fights, they were all more to blame on pilot's skill in unfamiliar machines than they were on raw talent... sorta...

Anyway... yeah..

There is also a new poll up on my profile, so look at it. There will be some of these. As always, enjoy and please review!

And if YOU ARE WONDERING, YES, Kira and Stella... had you know what in that little scene after Cagalli left.

-ExArchmagus

P.S. This chapter dragged on... A LOT... so what I will say right now is that you **will** see Shinn and Cagalli introduced to their endgame machines next episode at the very least.


	9. Phase 39: Uzumi's Legacy Gift of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Addressing Reviews:

At Guile:

I really, really, **really** hate to be mean but... you're wrong across the board in that review. Both Shinn and Kira activated their SEED modes in all five matches, all of them. In addition to this, I don't see SEED mode as a bad thing. With Kira, considering how advanced his is, he can activate it at will, but with Shinn he NEEDS to have the resolve to activate it. That said, if Kira had a resolve his would activate too. It's a 'if you can use it, use it' ability, not a 'use it conservatively' ability in my eyes, so I had no problem with them activating it multiple times, due to the fact that there really is no drawback. Heck, I'll say right now that if the four enemy machines saw Yzak's fleet as a threat some of them might have activated their own modes, and if that happened, Yzak and Dearka would have died probably. Shinn and Kira used theirs that many times because it showed that they both understand that they needed to do everything they could possibly do and hold nothing back, and were determined to win. However, what I will say is that those five matches may be the most 'epic' of the series, superseding the final battle in some areas.

**I will be revealing Shinn and Cagalli's gundams this episode. However in the author's note I also make a better description of them, so please read the whole thing. Before you ask, no I am not getting someone to draw them, so don't even mention it, _period, _as it would be too much of a hassle for me.**

**(That was before, this is now, and that was me being a dick. On my profile I have a deviantart link. There, you will find vectors of the gundams among other things.)**

* * *

The now victorious pilot of the Impulse gundam walked on the floor of the Archangel's hanger, people from all over the ship coming to cheer for him. The black haired coordinator could not even hear himself think over all the people who were yelling and cheering.

"WHOOOO!"

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT DAMMIT!"

"THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS BEEN PROVEN ON THIS DAY!"

"YOU ARE A MONSTER IN A MOBILE SUIT... BUT A DAMNED GOOD MONSTER!"

Shinn could not help but blush and walk into the middle of the crowd as they cheered for him, and he smiled. However, there was one thing that above all else, caught his attention.

'Kira...' Shinn thought, looking at the eighteen year old brunette who was staring at him with his arms crossed, a slight smile on the older boy's face. However, Shinn could not help but give off a little frown. 'Sure... I beat him... but considering he's a pilot who has a track record of never being beaten... this is... it must be a large shock for him...' Shinn thought as the Ultimate Coordinator began to walk closer to Shinn, eventually coming right up to him. Suddenly, all noise stopped as the Hero of the First Bloody Valentine War reached Shinn, people unable to speak, wondering what Kira wanted.

"Well... that was... interesting..." Kira said, looking at Shinn. "You possess... a new level of skill... Shinn..." Kira said.

"Thanks..." Shinn tried to say, however Kira interrupted him.

"And because of that, I think it would be rather insulting if you walked away from this harsh battle... this clash of beam blades, this barrage of rifle shots... that crazy bar fight of daggers..." Kira said as Shinn laughed a little at the last part. "... without earning yourself a title... one that fits your skill."

"What? A title? I don't need a title!" Shinn said. "I knew what I was fighting for and I earned it."

"No, you earned more than what you wanted. Forgive my arrogance Shinn, but by the power vested in me, the Hero of the First War who learned to pilot the Strike from scratch I am now declaring you to be the 'Ace of Aces'... one who goes above and beyond even those who are praised for going above and beyond themselves. Don't reject this... you've earned this." Kira said. A smile slowly crept onto Shinn's face as he looked at Kira... the Ultimate Coordinator looking back.

"Thanks Kira..." Shinn said.

"Now... everyone cheer for the Ace of Aces!" Kira said, the crowd starting up again and cheering once more, the two pilots giving each other happy looks until the three Captain decided to stop all of this.

"EH UM!" Captain Todaka said, everyone turning towards the three Captains.

"I'm sure you all want to celebrate this victory, however there is something that needs to be done. Something very important, and I think you all know what it is." Captain Gladys said.

"Everyone... this was a long break... now please go back to what you were doing! This fleet is not going to retake ORB in the state it's in and we've got about a week until Lady Cagalli and the 'Ace of Aces' head back to ORB and try to take it back... in the meantime it is up to us to confront the Atlantic Federation forces blockading ORB." Captain Ramius said.

"Now move it!" Talia ordered.

"Double time!" Todaka said.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAINS!" The workers yelled, saluting the three ship Captains before breaking off and going back to work on repairs.

"As for you two..." Commander Waltfeld said as he approached Kira and Shinn, a weird look on his face.

"Don't tell us we need to go and help repair the ships after that..." Both boys said.

"No, we want you to go and get some rest after fighting five battles that were as intense as they were." The Minerva's Executive Officer, Arthur Trine said, as Shinn noticed a certain beautiful blonde Princess in the background.

"Hey you!" Shinn pointed towards Cagalli, the Princess sighing and turning towards him. "So... you know what happens now!" Shinn said with a smirk.

"What the hell do you want? Yes, congratulation!" Cagalli said angrily, looking at Shinn.

"I haven't decided yet! However I don't want you to forget what we talked about!" Shinn said to her, the Princess groaning.

"Yeah sure! Whatever! Talk to me whenever you're 'ready', brat!" Cagalli said, looking at Shinn, who also had an angry look on his face.

"I will when I'm ready!" Shinn said, the two locking eyes as Kira sighed, Stella approaching him and hugging him.

* * *

Vancouver Island Military Shipyard, Atlantic Federation:

Fredrick Lomus, the President of the Atlantic Federation, was now on a transport with several of the highest ranking members of the Atlantic Federation Navy, the transport itself moving quickly through the shipyard.

"I trust that the blockade of the ORB Union is currently taking place right now, as to my orders, correct?" President Lomus asked.

"Yes sir. We are preventing all large sea faring ships from entering, and any aircraft attempting to carry supplies into that nation is being taken care of. We'll choke them until their Princess coughs up those Logos members." One of the Admiral's said.

"Good. I'll leave everything in your hands then, Admiral Bralo." Fredrick said. "Now, tell me why you've brought me. You said it was some project of Former President Johnson, so spill the beans." The current President asked.

"Yes Mr. President. With your permission I would like to bring two of our newest and most advanced vessels to the Lawful Wall to help support it." Admiral Bralo said.

"You brought me here for that? Two ships? Of course..."

"These' aren't any typical vessels. During his time in office Former President Johnson had a new class of vessel commission, a large sea faring battleship, that can could carry a good amount of mobile suit. We have two of them complete right now, and there they are, to your left as we pass this building.

"Hmm?" The President said as he turned to his left, noticing what appeared to be two very massive battleships docked. These two ships both resembled the Takemikazuchi in a sense, but with some very different design changes, and both of them were completely black with some green on the weapons and lines racing past the ship's hull. Unlike the ORB super carrier, there was no trimaran design on the vessel, it was all one traditional hull, however it looked as if there was a large gap in the middle of the bow of the ship that extended nearly all the way to the middle of it. An aerial view of these ships would show what looked to be a rectangle that was thinning out as it went from one end to the other, and on the skinnier end it looked like a much smaller rectangle was just cut out of the center of the bow all the way to the middle.

Both of these ships looked to be just as wide but somewhat longer than the Takemikazuchi as well. In addition to this, the bridge was not in the normal location that a carrier would have a bridge, it was positioned more to the back of the ship, where a normal ship's would be, and it looked like the Dominion's bridge. The deck of the ship was where some of the more prominent changes to the vessel could be seen. Instead of having a large run way for Murasumes and Astrays, this vessel's deck was one meant for a battleship. There were guns everywhere on it, and some of them were even on raised platforms so they could fire from the middle of the ship. In total there were eight double beam cannons on the ship, with four facing forwards, two facing sideways and two facing backwards. On the raised platforms one could count about three large six barreled artillery cannons and multiple missile launchers and CIWS lining the hull.

On the bow there appeared to be two doors that could open up and reveal something, which was probably a positron cannon, and on the sides of the hull facing forward there were sections that appeared to be mobile suit catapults, and on the sides of them there looked to be what resembled a deactivated Valiant Linear Cannon, but twice as long. The rear of the vessel also looked like the Takemikazuchi's with some thrusters on it. All in all, these ships looked to be more powerful than anything the ORB fleet had but still weaker than Kendan Westenfluss' Grandeur.

"So with your permission I would like to take the first two vessels of the Nation-class, the Nation and the Icy Wind, to the Lawful Wall in ORB to help fend off the vessels that will be coming that way soon, Mr. President." Admiral Bralo said.

_Nation-class_

**Ships of the line: **AFC-001A Nation and AFC-002A Icy Wind

**Unit Type: **Heavy Assault Seafaring Battleship

**Developed From:**

Archangel-class

Spengler-class

Agamemnon-class

**Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation

**Operator:** Atlantic Federation

**Known Captains:** Admiral Bralo (Nation)

**Overall Length:** 625m

**Overall Width:** 245m

**Mobile Suit Catapults:** Two, mounted on either side of the hull

**Mobile Suit Capacity:** 40

**Accommodations:**

Bridge

Food and Quarters

Weapons and Supplies

Tactical Briefing Room

**Armaments:**

"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS x 40

Missile Launcher x 45

"Wombat" Atmospheric Missiles

"Gottfried Kai" 250cm High Energy Beam Cannons x 8

"Valiant Naginata" Double-ended 110cm Linear Cannon x 2

"Blitzkrieg" Six-barreled cannon x 3

"Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon x 2

**Defense System:**

Deck mounted positron deflector defense system for bridge

**Propulsion Systems:**

Large Propeller x 4

Bow-Mounted Guidance Propeller x 4

Thermonuclear Pulse Thruster x 5

**Armor:** Laminated Armor

"Judging by it's looks... yes, you have my permission to launch these two Nation-class vessels and take them to the Lawful Wall. However I must ask you, how many of these are being made? Just these two?" President Fredrick Lomus asked.

"The Nation and Icy Wind are ready to go, however a third vessel, the Wave Rider, has fallen behind schedule but will be ready to launch in time."

"I see. You've impressed me, Admiral Bralo."

"Thank you, President Lomus."

* * *

Seiran Estate, ORB Union:

The current 'leader' of ORB sat in his living room with Lord Djibril, who was once again, drinking expensive wine.

"Lord Djibril, how do you explain the blockade the Atlantic Federation has recently set up, preventing ORB vessels from entering or leaving the nation? Do you know what this'll do to my people, considering that large cargo vessels are now unable to enter our territory?" Yanata Seiran asked.

"Well anyone with a brain in his head can see what kind of little game Durandal is playing here. You know if he were to take over this world, there would be no place for people like you, or this nation." Djibril said.

"What do you mean? What do you intend to do about this 'blockade'?" Yanata asked.

"We'll be launching our counter attack soon enough. When it is ready... I will go to space, and the Requiem will begin to play, signaling an end for Durandal, those monsters called 'Coordinators', and his treacherous friends in the Atlantic Federation! Then... everything will end..." Djibril informed.

"The Requiem?" Yanata asked.

"You're an intelligent man, and if you wish to be among the victorious survivors, then you know what it is required of you, Yanata Ema Seiran." Djibril finished, the current man in charge of ORB looking at him.

* * *

Before too long, a week had passed. Due to the blockade surrounding ORB, the nation was starting to run out of supplies. ORB, being a simple island nation, did not have the room for massive farms that would be needed to feed it's population, and as such people were forced to conserve what they had. Eurasian Chancellor Kedorin had contacted Cagalli and said that they were unable to transport any supplies to the ORB Union, and that the only way to get in to that nation was via aircraft, and even then, only small aircraft were even allowed. At this point in time though, the ORB fleet had finished repairs and Cagalli had negotiated with Commander Mark Rempy on how many Eurasian vessels and mobile suits would be joining the ORB fleet on their way back to retake the nation. Needless to say, it was a large amount. During this time Shinn had got a lot of praise for beating Kira, and although it did 'boost' his ego, there were some aspects of him that wanted to talk with Kira again, in private, about everything. On the night before the fleet would head out in the morning, and Shinn and Cagalli would leave and go to Eurasia for about a day before being smuggled into ORB, the Ultimate Coordinator had decided that it was time to talk with his sister about why she had been 'somewhat different' to him as of late.

Kira Yamato had found himself walking down the halls of the Archangel when he saw Cagalli walking in the opposite direction.

'I was just looking for you...' Kira thought as he looked around, seeing nobody else around. "Cagalli?" He asked, looking at her as she passed him.

"Kira? Yes, what is it?" Cagalli asked as she faced him. 'What do you want know... Kira...' She thought.

"Cagalli... I want to ask, what's gotten into you? You've been acting weird for a while... and you've been directing a lot of anger towards me." Kira said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been..." Cagalli tried to say.

"Yes you have! You've... we usually don't disagree and act hostile towards each other but the last few weeks have been an exception. As your brother... I want to know what's wrong." Kira said.

"There's nothing wrong, Kira! Nothing wrong at all!" Cagalli said. Meanwhile around the nearest corner of the hallway one could see a certain black haired, red eyed, genetically modified pilot walking down the halls.

'Where's Kira... I have to talk to him... hold on...' Shinn thought as he quickly turned his head around the hall to see Kira and Cagalli... arguing in a sense, against one another before he quickly hid himself from vision. 'What the hell's going on here? Kira and Cagalli... arguing... in a serious angry sense? Is the world ending?' Shinn thought.

'Was that Shinn? I don't know... whatever I don't care if he hears this... if I go after him and try to get him to go away Cagalli will probably try to sneak away and avoid what I'm asking her.' Kira thought as he took his eyes off of Cagalli for a second and then looked back at her. "Cagalli... I don't want to sound rude but please don't lie! What's wrong?"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Cagalli yelled at him, Shinn looking a little shocked as he stood out of view around the hall way.

"Yes there is!" Kira said as he quickly felt Cagalli try to slap him, Kira stopping her as she pulled her hand back. "Is it me? Is it everything that's happened? Is it the Destiny Plan? Is it the whole Minerva defecting thing? Is it Stella?" Kira asked as he felt Cagalli quickly smack him before he could react, the blonde girl stepping back and leaning against the wall. "Is it... Stella? Why..." Kira asked, going in closer to Cagalli as she stood up and looked at him, Kira stepping back a little. The Ultimate Coordinator looked into the eyes of his sister and saw that she was indeed crying.

"Yes, it's Stella... or at least... your relationship with her..." Cagalli said in a low tone.

'She's angry over the fact that her twin is in a relationship with another girl... what?' Shinn thought.

"What's wrong with me being with Stella?" Kira asked, a sincere look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Don't misunderstand me Kira... I have nothing with Stella at all. No quarrel... no problem..."

"Apparently not if you're angry and have been treating me badly because of my relationship with her!" Kira raised his voice slightly.

"NO! NO! NO! Kira you DON'T get it! I'm not mad at Stella..." She said as she fell into him and pushed him against the wall, her head in his chest. "I'm upset... simply because fate has decreed that we can't be together, ever... I... I'm your sister... and that's it. I'm your sister but I'd rather be much, much more Kira... if you understand me..." She said, leaning in real close to him and whispering. "You're the only man I've ever truly loved, Kira. And you're the only man I can never be with..." She whispered, however, even then, both Kira AND Shinn could hear that line.

'She... what? I knew they were close as siblings... but she LOVED him? Are you serious? What the hell is with these two anyway...' Shinn thought as he dared take a peak around the corner, seeing Cagalli embrace Kira's chest. 'She's... Cagalli... is in pain it looks like... she's in pain because she loved Kira before they both knew they were siblings DAMN why didn't I figure that out!' Shinn thought, turning back around and face palming.

'Cagalli... thank you for telling me... now I realize I've been right all this time... because the feeling's been mutual all this damn time... all these years...' Kira thought as he put his arms around her and pulled her up to face him, a tear in his eyes as it was in hers. "I know... I've known for a long time... and I'm going to tell you right now Cagalli... I love you too... and I love you in the same way." Kira said as he put his head on her right shoulder and hugged her.

"Kira..." She said. "I know I love you... it's just sad that we can't..." She said, her twin interrupting her.

"Be together? I know... and I've grown to understand this." He said as he broke the hug, both of them now standing apart from each other, their tears drying up. "Which I why... I am with Stella now." Kira said. "Is that okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes! Kira... I'm not going to tell you to not live your life happily with Stella as much as you want to... the problem is... I now feel like I have to... move a bit farther away from you now... ever since you've been with Stella I've felt like it would be wrong if I stayed as close to you as I usually do. Kira..." She said, her brother giving off a slight chuckle. "WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?" She raged.

'And here we go again... she can get pissed off sometimes... and it's kinda hot... WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?' Shinn thought.

"Cagalli..." Kira laughed. "You have it all wrong! We can be as close as we've always been, even with Stella. If I didn't know I could do that, I wouldn't be with her." Kira said, Cagalli looking a little shocked.

"Kira... so..." Cagalli tried to say.

"Cagalli... think about it this way... Stella has never had another female sibling, ever. She thinks of Auel as her brother... and the feelings mutual between them, but from what I've seen she sees you as an older sister figure sometimes and she likes you. So if that's whats been bothering you, if that's what's caused you to be kind of mean to me, the angry thoughts towards having to let me go... then stop it, because you don't have too." Kira said.

"Kira... thank... thank you, brother... I... I needed to get that off my shoulder." Cagalli said, hugging him again before walking down the hallway the way she came, which was not the same way Shinn was.

Kira smiled as he continued to go down the way he was going, until he turned the corner and was then pushed against the wall. "What the hell was that?" Shinn asked in a raging tone, looking Kira right in the eye.

'Great... I forgot about Shinn...' Kira thought, rolling his eyes. "Well... let me explain..." Kira said, Shinn looking at him angrily.

* * *

"Come on guys! That arm is like the last thing that needs to be put into place! There you go! All finished!" Stella said as she looked up at the now fully repaired Destroy gundam. She had decided that it was time to help Auel with it, considering she had been rather impressed by the feat of engineering that the Destroy was.

"Geeze you can sometimes be bossy, Stella. HAHAHA!" Auel laughed.

"Yeah, I am. Those guys need to learn to respect the machines more and not screw up! Gah... people make mistakes... machines don't unless someone is using them..." Stella said.

"Man, you sure are... just different ever since you had your operation. You're like a different person now!" Auel said.

"I'm the same Stella, Auel, I'm just not... weird like I used to be. The same girl who likes mechanical things... the same girl who always played with the tools that Phantom Pain had, the same girl who fixed Kira's birdie... and I'm still the same girl who helped Chief Murdock upgrade the Gaia." Stella said.

"Yeah, but you're not saying 'Stella thinks you should... and Stella is sad...' kind of person." Auel said.

"I think that I'm better this way! I'm... more natural now... more human! And you're no longer dying to see your 'mother' because you're an 'orphan'!" Stella said both of their former block words with vigor, those statements no longer carrying any meaning.

"I am so glad to not have to deal with that bull anymore! HEHE!" Auel said as he noticed Cagalli coming his way.

"Oh look here comes the 'I am going to hit you if you insult my brother Princess'!" Auel pointed towards Cagalli, giggling as the blonde Princess walked up to Auel and just slapped him across the face.

"What did you just say?" Cagalli asked in an angry tone.

"Thanks for proving my point. HAHAHA!" Auel laughed again.

"Oh come on Stella... let's talk... this laughing maniac who doesn't care about anything is bothering me." Cagalli said as the two blonde girls walked away from Auel.

"Stella... if you don't mind me asking... you really like Kira..." Cagalli asked.

"Me and Kira are beyond liking, Cagalli..." Stella said in her innocent tone, Cagalli's eyes widening.

"You... okay then..." Cagalli said to her. 'ARE YOU JOKING ME?' She thought.

"Yeah... Kira was really stressed out the day before he fought Shinn and I helped him... it was really nice..." Stella said, not realizing the consequences of what she said.

"Stella..." Cagalli turned towards the other blonde girl with a disgruntled look on her face. "I. REALLY. DON'T. NEED. TO. KNOW. DETAILS." Cagalli said in an angry, pissed off, but not yelling voice.

"Okay... yeah... and here I am today helping these morons fix that giant gundam... man that thing's cool with all of it's weapons!" Stella said.

"Yeah... so it will be ready for when we leave tomorrow?" Cagalli asked.

"Yup! I made sure of it!" Stella said with excitement. "ME and that lazy joker Auel..."

"Good. Anyway... Stella... you realize that I am Kira's sister right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah. Kira and Cagalli are close siblings..." The younger girl sighed. "Sometimes Stella wishes that Auel could be her close protective brother... instead he acts like he doesn't take a lot of things seriously... unless it's really serious." Stella said, Cagalli's eyes opening wide.

'Like how he said he'll fight against the Destiny Plan... because of how he was like earlier in his life...' Cagalli thought. "So, you like how me and Kira see and interact with each other?"

"Yeah, it's sweat... a brother and sister acting... so close like they understand each other perfectly. It's like a machine but at the same time it's not..." Stella said.

"So... you don't mind when me and Kira... how can I say this... hug each other and cry?" Cagalli asked.

"No... I like you Cagalli... you're awesome! And we were a pair of bad asses the other day when we were fighting!" Stella said.

"I see. Thanks Stella." Cagalli said, looking at her and smiling a little.

* * *

"So you and Cagalli... you've both held those feelings deep down in your hearts together?" Shinn asked, looking at Kira as the two of them stood on top of the Archangel's starboard side Gottfired as the weapon was hidden underneath.

"Yes, we have, but we've lived with it... and we've worked around it. I always lived under the assumption that our feelings were mutual and that there was an invisible understanding between us. I guess today Cagalli proved me right." Kira said.

"Feh, I see. Anyway... Kira... there's something I want to say right now..." Shinn said.

"What is that, Shinn?" Kira asked.

"I... as much as I want to scream 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I BEAT YOUR ASS!' I'm not going to... because I feel that although I did 'win' the last round... it wasn't a true legit victory." Shinn said.

"And I'm guessing that's because I ran out of power... I'm so used to suits that either have a nuclear reactor or a much more powerful battery..." Kira said.

"Still... I think that... you should be the one going with Cagalli..." Shinn said as Kira turned to him and just stared him right in they eyes.

"No... you go." Kira ordered. "Even if you say 'but Kira you're the better pilot' than I want you to think about it this way... we're going to need our strongest out there holding off the Alliance until you and Cagalli come back with the ORB forces to help us. I'll be sure to hold the Atlantic Federation off until then." Kira said, Shinn looking at him with a determined look.

"Good. Do so!" Shinn said as Kira smiled before changing the subject.

"What were you and Cagalli talking about earlier about something she had to do for you?" Kira asked.

"Well... we made a bet the night before we fought... and if I won a couple of rounds she had to do something for me. Truth be told I don't know what I want her to do..." Shinn said.

"Heh... whatever, just don't blow your favor on something stupid..." Kira said.

"Yeah, I'll be sure not too... Hey Kira... can I ask you something..." Shinn looked him in the eyes.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"When you fight... do you fight... to kill sometimes... like purposely target the cockpit outright?" Shinn asked.

"Sometimes... yes I will deliberately target my opponents cockpit. Other times, like when I fought Athrun... I didn't. However, he's my friend though..." Kira said, Shinn making a light snort.

"Why do you do that, Kira? Why would you deliberately try to kill someone?" Shinn asked, Kira giving him an extreme look.

"Because sometimes it's for the greater good. In the first war I fought against my best friend... and we eventually tried to kill each other... however, I hated killing... I hated it. Then the battle of Yachin Due happened... the last and final battle of the first war." Kira said.

"Where... Rau Le Creuset... we heard in the Academy that he was supposed to be... just a beast when it came to mobile suits..." Shinn said.

"The fight I had with Rau Le Creuset was the most difficult battle I fought in the First War. His machine... it was... beyond compare at the time. Anyway, I sometimes aim for the cockpit when I'm dealing with someone who wants to kill people... a lot of people, for some stupid philosophical or ideological reason, like those terrorists in the Junius Seven incident. If they want to do something like that, or if Rau Le Creuset wants to end humanity, then I will show no mercy... I will not let them get away, I will protect, even it means I must destroy. When they want nothing but chaos then there is no reasoning with them... and as much I would hate killing sometimes there's no choice. As you said, war is Humanity's Fate, but even then, those who deliberately bring war upon us must be stopped... for the sake of never letting them try to bring it upon us again, until another person with another stupid idea comes along." Kira said.

'Protect even if it means to destroy...' Shinn thought. "But that must be easy for you sometimes because aren't you... kinda special in a way?" Shinn asked.

"I am a human being, like you Shinn. We're all humans. Some of us may have different genes but at the end of the day we are all humans. That's why the Destiny Plan is disgusting to me... because I don't see myself as someone to be put on a pedestal. And even then, if you do think of me as special, then you've already debunked the Destiny Plan, Shinn." Kira said.

"Debunked... what?"

"If I'm supposed to be this special 'Ultimate Coordinator' then how did you manage to even pull one round off of me?" Kira asked.

"Uhh..." Shinn tried to say.

"Because you were determined as sin to beat me... that's why. People perform their best when it's something they want to do, not something they're told to do, or if they have a good reason, like protecting people. That's why the Destiny Plan fails." Kira said.

"I... I see then." Shinn said.

"You've come a long way from the raging punk who tried to punch and later kill Cagalli... Shinn." Kira said as Shinn remembered something.

"Hey Kira... Cagalli told me about SEED mode... and it's mental capabilities... and bringing up those two stupid instances of me being A COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT!" Shinn raged. "We're you and Cagalli talking telepathically then?" Shinn asked.

"You catch on. Yes, during that time on the Minerva and when I found you and Cagalli we did talk to each other using SEED mode. She wanted to get at you when you tried to hit her but I said it would be better for her own reputation if she didn't do that. When I wanted to go after you when I found both of you that morning she stopped me. We only spoke so that you could understand." Kira explained.

"I see... SEED mode really is fascinating..." Shinn said, Kira nodding.

"Good luck getting back... hopefully they'll have some sort of machine for you there so you can help us out with your skills once you arrive at the battlefield." Kira said.

"I'll fly in as quick as a flash of light and rip my way through the battlefield! Just watch me, Kira Yamato!" Shinn said.

"I eagerly await that moment, but I must ask you... why have you been... nicer to me considering I told you that I..." Kira tried to say.

"Killed... my family... no, it was an accident. You told me it was an accident, and although I was angry at first, I had to realize that at the same time, Stella was dying because of accident and it was my fault." Shinn said.

"So you thought it hypocritical if you would have still hated me, considering you knew what it felt like having that weight on your shoulders." Kira said.

"Yes... empathy kicked in right there and then. I hope you've forgiven me for punching you in the stomach." Shinn said.

"I was never mad at you for doing that..." Kira said.

"Thanks... then..." Shinn said as Kira simply nodded.

* * *

Six hundred hours the following day:

It was now time. The fleet that would be heading towards ORB consisted of one Takemikazuchi-class Super Carrier, one Minerva-class battleship, one Archangel-class battleship, seven Aegis Mk.2-class attack ships, six Seldamis-class submarines, ten Spengler-class carriers, many more small Eurasian vessels as well as a massive swarm of mobile suits that would be coming with the attack. Even with all this in mind, it was anticipated that this would be a harsh battle.

"The fleets beginning to head out ma'am." Bart said to his Captain.

"Then let's go. Malik, engines maximum! The Minerva is heading out!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Malik responded as the Minerva then began to move forward, the rest of the fleet also powering up their engines.

* * *

Due to the amount of time it would take for a fleet of ships to sail from Heaven's Base to ORB, going the southern route, Shinn and Cagalli had to spend a day or so in the Capital City of the Eurasian Federation: Berlin. The young Asuka boy didn't do much during this time but Cagalli did manage to chat with Eurasian Chancellor Kedorin about what they would do after ORB was retaken. Now that they were on the plane that was taking Ruoi Vanders, the Ambassador of the ORB Union, back to ORB, the two of them had time to chat while sitting in the back of the plane where they didn't think people would go to 'inspect' it.

"Cagalli... tell me something." Shinn said.

"What, Shinn?" Cagalli asked.

"Why the hell are we... associating ourselves with those monsters in the Earth Alliance? The same people who probably let themselves be controlled by Logos... the same people who did those awful things to Stella and Auel... THAT'S them! And we're fighting with them? Why?"

"Shinn... because I've got no other choice! I'm not going to be able to retake ORB with just the little force I have left... it just can't be done!" Cagalli said.

"But still! Those people in Eurasia... Eurasia was where we found that damned laboratory anyway! They were the one's who did those things! They need to be brought to justice!" Shinn said.

"Shinn stop it! The members of Logos are in jail right now! Except for that worm Djibril! He's probably hiding somewhere now that he's lost everything considering his company was based in the Atlantic Federation." Cagalli said.

"And what about that Chancellor Kedorin guy? He probably knew about and worked with Logos? Are you just going to let him sit on his chair and not be punished for allowing atrocities like that to take place in Eurasia? And what about everything else that the Eurasian government has done this war?" Shinn asked, Cagalli slamming her fists on the table.

"Dammit! Shinn! Stop it! Do you think I'm stupid to say something about that at a critical time like this, when I want to have that man as my ally?" Cagalli asked.

"But..." Shinn tried to say.

"I know you really don't like what the Alliance did with it's extended project, but there's nothing I can do about it right now! Right now we've got to get back to ORB, re-establish control over everything, and then defeat Zaft, and right now, we need as many allies as we can get! As much as I want to chew that Chancellor out, I can't right now. When everything is said and done, then we might deal with this nonsense, understood?" Cagalli asked.

"GAH! Fine then... whatever.. Just expect me to be pissed off if anyone decides to pull something stupid..." Shinn said as he felt Cagalli lean on him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sleeping. I need my rest for when I get back to ORB, and so do you." Cagalli said.

"Can you, I don't know, NOT SLEEP ON ME?" Shinn asked.

"No. End of discussion! Deal with it!" Cagalli said as she closed her eyes and then slowly went to sleep, her right arm reaching across to Shinn's and pulling him in, the red eyed boy rolling his eyes before he too went to sleep.

'Whatever... I just want to see those who would try to break the lives of others for selfish gains... punished... brought to justice...' Shinn thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in a compartment further up in the plane, ORB's Ambassador was on the line with Erica Simmons herself.

"Yes, we're on our way right now, three hours or so, and I have 'her' with me." Ruoi said.

"I'm guessing the Prince is with you too?" Erica asked.

"No, he's not."

"What? I thought I said..." Erica tried to say, extremely shocked.

"The one I've brought with me is at the Prince's level, Mrs. Simmons." Ruoi said.

"I see... fine then. See you in three hours. I'll make the necessary preparations." Erica said as the line was cut, the camera shifting to her office where Kisaka was.

"I'm guessing we've hit a snag." Kisaka said.

"No, but Kira's not with them. Someone else is, and it's someone who is supposed to be on his level." Erica said.

"So this means that we change our plans slightly?" Kisaka asked.

"Slightly..." Erica thought for a moment. 'If he's on Kira's level he can probably hold his own...' The engineer put her hand on her chin and lowered her head. "Come on, we've got three hours. We need to get ORB-01 and ORB-04 ready for take off and then pick the Lady up at the airport when she arrives." Erica ordered.

"What? ORB-04? That's... that's the most powerful combat gundam ever created! Should it not go to Prince Kira when he arrives?" Kisaka's eyes bulged.

"No, Lord Uzumi gave us specific instructions. ORB-01 is Lady Cagalli's machine and ORB-02 is Prince Kira's. ORB-03 and ORB-04 are their younger siblings in a sense, but they are all relatively on the same level with different specifications. And if this guy is on Kira's level than he obviously has SEED mode and the skills to handle ORB-04..." Erica said.

"I see. I won't question Lord Uzumi's orders. Let's go, time is of the essence." Kisaka said, Erica nodding as the two of them left the room.

* * *

The ORB fleet was now approaching the Lawful Wall. On board the bridge of the Minerva, everything became tense as everyone readied themselves for the bloody battle that would soon commence.

"Detecting Alliance warships. More than I can count, spread over a large distance, just as described, Captain. Distance: thirty thousand!" Bart announced.

"Bring the ship to condition red. Lower the bridge. Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat." Captain Talia Gladys ordered.

"Activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde. Launchers one through five, load Parsifals." Executive Officer Trine ordered as the bridge of the ship began to lower itself. Outside the Minerva the CIWS covers split open and the Gatling guns activated, the missile launchers opened, the Isolde was raised and extended, and the Tristans activated.

"Ascend from water surface." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Malik responded as the ship began to lift out of the water.

"You know, Captain..." Arthur said, getting her attention. "It's so weird..."

"Now that Shinn isn't here? I know, I feel the same way. However, he's gone to do something, and although I don't know why anyone needed to go with Cagalli, I will say that I whatever reason ORB had for taking him, it was probably a good reason. Let us hope that the Princess and our Ace of Aces return in time with reinforcements. Until then, let us hold out! Is everyone with me?" The Captain asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The bridge crew responded.

* * *

Nation Bridge:

"Admiral Bralo, we've detected a large fleet approaching our forces from the south west. They'll engage our forces in a matter of minutes, sir." The radar operator aboard the first ship of the Nation-class said.

"Understood. Signal all vessels within five hundred kilometers to close in, as well as alert all vessels we have out here. Helmsman, bring the Nation one hundred and twenty degrees to starboard, plot a course towards that area, maximum thrust. Signal the Icy Wind to follow us." Admiral Bralo ordered.

"Yes sir! Turning the ship one hundred and twenty degrees to starboard!" The helmsman said as the Nation began to turn, outside the massive ship could be seen swinging it's bow and powering up it's engines.

"The Icy Wind has responded sir, they're ready to head out when you are." The communications officer said.

* * *

"Approaching Alliance fleet. Distance, twenty thousand." The radar operator aboard the Takemikazuchi said.

"Alright, signal the fleet and bring us to combat status! Prepare to launch the mobile suit teams!" Captain Todaka ordered.

"Activate Gottfrieds one though four! Load missile launchers and prepare CIWS for interception!" Amagi said.

* * *

"Are our pilots ready to launch yet?" Murrue asked on board the Archangel's bridge.

"Yes ma'am. The Strike Noir is waiting as is the Gaia." Mirallia responded.

"Good. Level one battle stations! Take us up from the water, Neumann." Murrue ordered.

"Activate Gottfrieds and Valiants. Ready Igelstellungs. Load stern missile launchers with Wombats." Andrew Waltfeld ordered as the Archangel prepared for combat, the fleet approaching the Alliance forces, a cloud of mobile suits surrounding them.

"The Strike Noir and the Gaia have launched. Kira's heading towards the Takemikazuchi right now." Dalida reported.

* * *

"Grr... let me at these Alliance bastards! I'll tear them a new one!" Auel growled from inside the Strike Noir as Kira headed towards the Super Carrier.

"Auel... stop it. Focus on the task at hand, instead of thinking about killing people." Kira said.

"But if the task at hand is killing people, then what's your problem?" Auel asked.

"My problem is that you think it's a joke and that you enjoy it." Kira said.

"Yeah whatever. I've only attacked what I've been told to attack and nothing else, so stop complaining." Auel said as the Strike Noir landed on the Takemikazuchi's deck and the cockpit door opened. "See you! Watch me blast em to bits! HAHAHA!" Auel said as he got out of the machine and then began to head towards the Destroy, Kira lifting off and flying away later.

"Somedays..." Kira said, turning his head towards the battlefield.

* * *

"Enemy vessels entering range of main weapons in ten." Bart informed.

"Prepare to make hasty evasive maneuvers and fire main weapon!" Talia ordered.

"Five... four... three...two...one!"

"FIRE!" Talia ordered as the Minerva then began to open fire on the Atlantic Federation fleet with the Tristans, Isolde, and many missiles. One small cruiser was taken out almost instantly, and the rest of the ORB fleet also began to open fire as Windams closed in on the ship. "Evade! To port!" The ship then suddenly turned to port and continued to fire it's weapons as the mobile suits from both sides began to clash against one another. The Strike Noir could be seen ripping it's way though the ranks with it's anti-ship swords, and the Gaia lept from one dead enemy to another.

* * *

As Shinn and Cagalli's plan landed in Ono'goro Airport, the two of them were woken up with a 'thud' as the crafted landed on the ground.

"Ugh... uh... ahh..." Cagalli yawned as she looked up and out of her window. "ORB... home... finally..." She said, Shinn waking up as well.

"We're here! Good... now..." He tried to say as a voice was heard over the intercom.

"We have now landed in Ono'goro Airport. Please proceed to exit the craft using the port side door." The Captain said over the intercom as the two of them got up and began walking down the isle.

"Now we'll see what the hell this is all about." Shinn said as the two of them walked down the isle, but were interrupted when a couple of men in black military suits which resembled the cosmic era S.W.A.T. Team quickly came though the door from the next compartment and held guns to them.

"Freeze! Cease all actions!" One of the men said, Shinn quickly making a junting protective motion with his right arm next to Cagalli, to guard her. "I said freeze! Hands in the air! Both of you!"

"Why how dare you!" Shinn tried to say, stepping forward as Cagalli stopped him.

"Shinn, stop! Now!" Cagalli screamed.

_BANG!_

Both of them stopped moving as they heard a gun being shot. The man who had ordered them to freeze and put their hands in the air had shot right right through the roof of the plane.

"I. SAID. HANDS. IN. THE. AIR!" The man ordered in an extreme, serious, 'I have a gun and you don't so listen to me' voice as the ebony haired coordinator and golden natural both growled and put their hands in the air. "ON YOUR HEAD! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" And they both complied.

"Alright then! What the hell do you want?" Cagalli asked.

"Well Princess... Princess Cagalli... just what the hell do you think you're doing here? We caught wind of you're attempt to come back to ORB and waited for you." One of the other men in military outfits said as the door opened up and Ruoi Vanders was brought in, someone holding him in a headlock, the Ambassador unable to do much.

"I'm... sorry your Majesty... I had no idea! Honestly!" Ruoi Vanders said as one of the soldiers then immediately shot him, Shinn shouting out.

"YOU MONSTERS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Shinn asked in an angry tone.

"The punishment for treason is death!" One of the ORB S.W.A.T. Guys said.

"TREASON? AGAINST WHO? I am the Chief Representative of this nation and I do not approve of killing someone for treason!" Cagalli raged.

"Well the future Chief Representative of ORB, Yuna Roma Seiran, would like to have a word with you. Oooh... you've been a naughty Princess running away from your wedding and then hiding out like that, but it's time you correct the wrong you made at the alter. Now, come with us, both of you, or the little punk there gets it!" One man threatened, pointing a gun at Shinn, who looked to be sweating.

'Damn... I'm... if I try to run they'll kill Shinn... and probably get me anyway...' Cagalli thought as she then stepped forward. "Fine, I'll go." She said.

"That's a good little girl knowing her place..." One member said as they let go of the bleeding dead body of Ambassador Ruoi Vanders and then guided Shinn and Cagalli out of the plane. "The people of this nation have missed you. How immature of you to just run away like that."

'You sick twisted bastards! What's wrong with you? How could you do this? Why would you do this?' Shinn thought... 'I'll... they need to pay!'

'Damn... I could use the 'Her Royal Guard Act'... even then... it wouldn't matter I don't think. Where are they even taking me? To the Seiran estate? What will happen to Shinn? Damn I'm sorry for even letting you come along... they might just kill you...' Cagalli thought as the two of them left the plane and headed for some cars that were nearby.

"You two, get in the back seat of that one!" One of the men said as he pointed towards a black car. "And move it!" He said as Shinn and Cagalli entered the vehicle, both looking very depressed.

"Buckle yourselves in this will be a bumpy ride!" A familiar voice, which was in the passenger seat said as the door was shut and Shinn and Cagalli buckled themselves in, defeated and angry looks on their faces.

"How dare you! ORB's roads are paved better than any other! There will be no bumpy road!" Cagalli said, the people in the front laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you must understand, it's going to be bumpy because of the driving we're going to have to do." The person sitting in the passenger side seat turned around, revealing herself to be Erica Simmons as the vehicle began to move at a fast speed.

"Sorry, but we need to get away, now, Princess." Kisaka, who was in the front seat driving said.

"What? Who the hell are you two?" Shinn asked, surprised.

"I'd say the same to you, if not for the fact that I was expecting someone who was not Kira." Erica said, Shinn groaning as Kisaka made a hard turn to the right, the vehicle looking as if it was now leaving the Airport.  
"Erica... Kisaka... what are you doing? What is this all about and where are we going?" Cagalli asked, her body frizzing out a little bit as she heard gunfire hit the ground near the car.

"Dammit! They're chasing us!" Erica said.

"I know! I'm going as fast as I can..." Kisaka said as he weaved through the ORB streets, Cagalli looking and noticing the surroundings.

"Hey, this isn't the way to the parliament building!" The Princess of ORB said.

"We're not going there. We're going to Morganroate. We're the ones who arranged all of this! Except we hit a snag when we realized that Yanata and Yuna had caught wind of it! However we improvised. Now, where's Ambassador Vanders?" Erica asked as the car shifted one way, Cagalli falling onto Shinn, who caught her.

"He's dead! They shot him!" Shinn raged.

"What? They shot the Ambassador to Eurasia? What has gotten into the Seiran's mind?" Kisaka asked from the driver seat.

"And you are?" Erica looked at Shinn, the engineer leaning over the driver seat and looking at him.

"I'm Shinn Asuka!" Shinn said, looking as if he was about to say something more when Cagalli spoke.

"Hold up, you arranged this with the late Ambassador? Then why aren't we heading to the parliament building so I can set things straight? Why are we going to Morganroate?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but now is not the time to 'set thing's straight!" Erica said as a shot from one of the chasing vehicles hit the side of the car they were in.

"What? I want to go and get an explanation from the Seirans, right now! AHH!" She said as the car made another sharp turn, this time to the right, before going up a hill.

"Now is not the time..."

"YES IT IS! I AM THE..." Cagalli tried to say, a tear forming in her eyes as another blast pierces the back windshield of the car.

"SHIT!" Shinn yelled, putting his arm over Cagalli's head and pulling her in, protecting her as Erica lowered herself to avoid the blast.

"Lady Cagalli, listen to me! Time is running out and we must take action! Soon I fear ORB will be plunged deeply into conflict." Erica said as another bullet hit the side of the car.

"THEN TAKE ME TO THE GOVERNMENT CENTER! If ORB's about to be thrown into the flames of war then I would rather go out there and do something! Besides, a fleet of our friends are out there fighting the Atlantic Federation right now and if we don't do anything they'll all perish in vain! I must establish control and sent out our military! I WILL THROW MYSELFS INTO THE FLAMES OF WAR FOR MY COUNTRY!" Cagalli screamed, Shinn's eyes widening and becoming wide with surprise as he heard this.

"I know you would, that's why you have to come with us..." Kisaka said.

"SHUT IT!"

"Just calm down, milady. You can go out there if you want to, but we'd like you to hear Lord Uzumi's message before you go." Erica said, Cagalli quickly calming down.

"The... Lord Uzumi..." Shinn said.

"My father's message?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes... now please... just come with us to Morganroate!" Erica said as the car made another quick turn.

"Dammit! We'll be there in a second! Be prepared to run once we get there!" Kisaka said.

"Why aren't they trying to flank us? What's with them? Are you telling me there were just a couple of them and only at the Airport?" Shinn asked, the two backseat passengers carefully removing the glass from their outfits, little damage being done to them thanks to the design of the car.

"That's right! You catch on... the Seirans didn't want to make a huge deal about you returning to ORB, and so they thought they would just get you at the Airport without much resistance." Kisaka said, sighing. "We were lucky they didn't trace those calls back directly to us... otherwise you would be waiting execution, and Cagalli would be forced to try on another wedding dress..." Kisaka said. "Now... just a bit more! Morganroate's main office is over here!" He swerved through some traffic at a high speed.

* * *

The Strike Noir continued to weave it's way through the herds of enemy machines, Kira's skill level much higher than those of the enemy mobile suit pilots. Still, even with that kind of advantage, he had to be warry of the fact that they had numbers which far exceeded his own.

"Ger... damn..." The Ultimate Coordinator said as he ascended until he was above two enemy Windams, and then dive bombed in between them, using the grapple wires in each hand to latch onto each one of them as he then broke out of the dive, changed course to that he was heading for the bridge of an enemy cruiser, the wire going taught at the mobile suits hit each other, the damage not enough to blow them up, and then pulled the two Windams towards the bridge, quickly moving out of the way and letting go of the wires as the two enemy machines collided into the bridge of the cruiser, ending it but causing multiple pieces of shrapnel to go after the Strike Noir, which descended to avoid them.

"Oh boy..." Kira said as he was forced to go into the ocean water, and was immediately met by an aquatic machine, the Atlantic Federation's GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex. Kira, having good memory immediately recognized this machine as looking like one of the machines he had to fight at the end of the First Bloody Valentine War. "This guy? You're back? Fine then!" The Ultimate Coordinator said as he pulled out the anti-ship sword in his right wing. The Forbidden Vortex the immediately pulled out its trident and came at Kira full speed, the blue machine clearly being superior in terms of speed underwater than the Strike Noir.

"Ahh!" Kira said as he made a downward slash with his right arm, the sword in it getting caught in between the middle and left side spike on the Forbidden's trident as the enemy mobile suit then attempted to slam into the Strike Noir with it's right side shell, which was equipped with two close combat spikes.

"You're in way over your head, rookie!" The pilot of the Forbidden Vortex said as Kira managed to just barely dodge the attack with the main body of the Noir, the spike hitting the anti-ship sword in the Strike Noir's left wing and going right through it, getting stuck.

"Rookie? I'll show you rookie!" Kira said as he then kicked the Forbidden back, but at the same time the spikes pulled out that anti-ship sword and caused it to then sink deeper into the ocean as Kira got his right arm free and then grabbed the handle of his remaining anti-ship sword with his left hand and thrust it deep into the Forbidden Vortex's cockpit, destroying the suit and causing a rather large explosion which would have caused serious damage to the Noir if not for it's phase shift armor, and forcing Kira to let go of his remaining anti-ship sword. "Damn..." He noticed the two weapons sink into the ocean. "If... I go after them... wait... Shinn isn't here... I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow something of his..." Kira said, ascending out of the water and grabbing the two M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifles and bursting out of the water, quickly establishing what was both an enemy and nearby, shooting several mobile suits that were caught off guard, ending them quickly as he tried to find out where the Minerva was.

* * *

"We're detecting eight more Windams coming in from port! And ten more from starboard!" Bart informed on the bridge of the Minerva.

"Evade! Lower bow forty for ten seconds and then level off and swing twenty to starboard! Arthur, make sure not one Windam get's close!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Malik informed as the ship began to make a steep descend.

"Launchers one and two, all tubes, Parsifals, fire! Tristan one and Isolde, target the enemy machines to starboard and fire! Tristan two, target the ones to port and fire at will!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired it's missiles and beam weapons into the enemy machines.

"Incoming missiles from twelve o'clock! Twenty of them! It was a carrier!" Bart yelled as some missiles approached the Minerva and the CIWS made an effort to take them out, some beam shots intercepting some of them two as the Strike Noir came into view and Kira came onto the screen.

"Captain Gladys, I know this is an odd request but can you send out the Impulse's Sword Silhouette?" Kira asked.

"What? Umm..." Talia said, putting her hand on her chin and thinking for a second as the Noir fired it's beam weapons at enemy machines with extreme accuracy, 'Well... if the Impulse isn't here...' She thought. "Meyrin, send out the Sword Silhouette and have it follow the Strike Noir!" The ship's captain ordered.

"Uh... yes ma'am!" Meyrin responded.

"Thank's Captain." Kira said.

"No problem, just keep them off of us!" Captain Gladys said.

"Will do." Kira finished as the Sword Silhouette of the Impulse was launched and headed for the Strike Noir, several Windams closing in on it as Kira quickly rolled upside down in mid-air to avoid some beam blasts and grabbed the two beam boomerangs and whipped them at the enemy Windams, destroying them before he took up the two Excalibur anti-ship swords. "Now that's more like it..." He said, combining them together before going after the ship that had fired missiles at the Minerva, barrel rolling in the air to avoid incoming missiles, turning around, firing his beam cannons at them to destroy them, and then landing on the ship's deck before wrecking havoc on it.

* * *

"How are we doing? What's the status of their forces?" Murrue asked aboard the Archangel's bridge.

"They just keep coming... but not in as many numbers as before. They seem to be... thinning out bit by bit... wait scratch that? What's this?" Dalida said.

"Huh?" Murrue turned her head and asked.

* * *

"Sir, we're detecting some more vessels headed our way, and you better see this. Two of them are not matching anything in our databank." The radar operator of the Takemikazuchi said.

"What is it? Let me see that!" Todaka said as he walked up to and looked at the radar, which was showing two massive blips. "What are they? Get me a combat scan! And signal the Archangel and Minerva of this and tell them to move closer to us as we try to take those things out." Todaka ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Detecting two large vessels approaching from the north east. Library checks have matched nothing... they're both... ma'am both of these vessels are coming in at almost twice the ship's length and they are both heavily armed. Detecting several large beam cannons and artillery guns on deck." Bart said.

"We're getting a message from the Takemikazuchi. The Minerva is to move closer to the Takemikazuchi and help confront the two incoming vessels." Meyrin informed.

"Right then! Twenty to starboard, engines to maximum!" Talia said.

* * *

"Hahaha... and now we'll crush your force and show you who you're really dealing with." Admiral Bralo aboard the Nation said as it and it's sister vessel, the Icy Wind, both headed towards Cagalli's fleet, the Archangel, Minerva, and Takemikazuchi heading to confront them. "Put a shot in front of that carrier's bow. Blitzkriegs one and two, fire!" Bralo ordered as two of the three six-barreled cannons fired, the shots hitting the water in front of the Takemikazuchi and causing a large splash on deck.

"Vessels approaching..." The radar operator informed.

"Now, forward cannons, fire!" Bralo ordered with vigor as some of the bow beam cannons on the Nation fired and hit the hull of the Takemikazuchi, the ship's armor absorbing most of the blast.

* * *

"Alright you little punk whoever the hell you are I've had enough of this! Gottfrieds, fire! Tell Captain Ramius and Captain Gladys to fire at will!" Todaka ordered as the Takemikazuchi, Minerva, and Archangel engaged the two Nation-class battleships. Beam cannons being fired all over the place and CIWS intercepting missiles left and right while missiles themselves were launched en mass.

* * *

As Ledonir Kisaka, Erica Simmons, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Shinn Asuka ran through Morganroate's halls, they found themselves exhausting themselves of breath as they avoided gunfire from just down the hallway.

"So... tell me... you're... the one who... managed to be recognized as... at Prince... Kira's skill level?" Kisaka asked Shinn.

"Yes... I did... I fought against him... in a best of five in the simulator... and I won..." Shinn replied.

"Wow... really... then I guess... I have nothing to fear..." Erica said.

"Fear... about what?" Cagalli asked as a bullet bounced off of the wall nearby and missed them all.

"About this pilot... not being able to... master the powers that he shall receive... you do have SEED mode, right?" Erica asked as they reached the secret door in Morganroate's halls, Erica and Kisaka quickly pulling out their key cards and sliding them in, waiting for the door to open as Kisaka grabbed a gun from his pocket and began to fire at the enemy soldiers which were chasing them.

'Yes I have SEED mode! Master the powers that I shall receive... what powers...' Shinn thought.

"Lady Cagalli please take cover while the transport get's here... you too Shinn." Kisaka ordered as the two of them and Erica hid around the corner while Kisaka tried to hold off enemies that were shooting around a different corner. Eventually the door did open, though. "GO! I'll cover you!" Kisaka ordered as the three of them quickly ran into the 'room', Kisaka following them as the door closed. However, it didn't take long for the Princess of ORB's eyes to grow as she realized something.

"KISAKA!" She looked as the not one but three bleeding bullet holes in her former bodyguard's chest, right leg, and right shoulder. The man of Arab descent quickly fell to his knees, Cagalli leaning over him.

"I'll... no... I won't be fine... it was the adrenaline in my veins... that gave me the strength..." Kisaka coughed up some blood as the transport began to move, the soldiers unable to follow them. "And my resolve to get you here... Princess Cagalli... please... you must... use your father's gift... and restore ORB... and end this war... please... I beg you... FOR ORB... for the nation... for our people... for you are truly the heart of ORB itself... the soul of this great land... made human..." Kisaka said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over.

"Kisaka... Kisaka..." Cagalli's eyes were balling as she placed her right hand over his heart. "He's... no he can't be..." She whined. "He's... dead..." Cagalli began to cry over the death of her bodyguard, Shinn and Erica completely silent as the lighting around them began to change as they entered the secret location in Ono'goro volcano.

"Cagalli... we're here... it's time... please... for the sake of ORB... for everything that you stand for... at least look at what your father has left for you, your majesty." Erica said as the door opened and the three of them walked forward, Erica Simmons leading them down a path different from the one that Erica and Kisaka took the first time this area was revealed, and this path also made them climb quite a bit of stairs, indicating how higher up it was. When they reached their destination, Cagalli looked at the massive door that stood before her, a plaque mounted on a stand behind it. The plaque was dusty and looked as if it hadn't seen much use.

"There are words etched on the plate here. Read them." Erica ordered Cagalli as she dusted off the plaque and looked the inscription, reading it out loud.

"A wish, that the day when this door need be opened, never come. A wish, that should the day when this door need be opened, come, that the one's reaping it's treasures... use them for all the right purposes. A wish, that the heart of ORB... that my daughter... realize her true potential... and stand among those who support her so that they may illuminate the world. A wish, to Cagalli, my daughter.

-Your loving father always, Uzumi Nara Attha" Cagalli said, her eyes continuing to weep of tears as she read it. "Father..." She whispered.

"The day where this door need be opened. In other words the day where ORB would face being scorched by war again. Your father never wanted that to happen, not in your life. However, he was not foolish enough to think that it would never happen, and so his last order presented to me, to the higher ups in Morganroate, was to construct these... machines." Erica said as the door was opened and the three of them stepped forward. The area that they were in was large... and looked to be an underground crater, a massive hole in the ground. Cagalli, Shinn, and Erica were standing on a raised platform, and there were stairs that lead down to the ground on either side, following the wall of the area. The sky could even be seen from above, and the birds could be heard chirping outside of the hole. From what they could tell, this location was probably somewhere in Ono'goro volcano itself. However, the floor of the room was not rock, but made of metal, and seemed to be consisting of multiple metal sections, indicating that it could open in several places. In the center of the room there was nothing, however as the three of them walked forward, Erica turned to the side and pulled a lever on the side of the wall, and two of the large doors on the floor of the room opened up.

"What is this place?" Shinn asked, walking forward as the ground started to shake.

"Here it is, the legacy of Lord Uzumi sealed away until now..." Erica said as two large, gray, humanoid machines slowly began to rise out of the ground, shaking the earth until the platforms they were standing on were flush with the metal floor. The two metal figures stood with their backs to one another, facing perpendicular to the three of them as Shinn and Cagalli began to walk down the steps slowly, looking at these machines and become overwhelmed by their stature.

"Two... gundams..." Shinn said, his eyes widening. The eyes of the red eyed boy were fixed upon one of the machines, which seemed to be the taller of the two, but not by much. Starting from the feet down, the machine that Shinn was eying had two individual feet, which both looked like there was a distinctive right foot and left foot, unlike some other machines where the feet looked exactly the same. The outside edge and heel of each foot looked as if it would become a different color than the center of the front foot, like most machines. There was a weird looking thruster on the top of the front of each foot that seemed to look like four little diagonal lines on each foot. If you were facing the front of the suit, there would be four '\' looking thrusters on the right foot one on top of the other and four '/' thrusters on the left foot in the same fashion.

The foot guards looked to be attached to the side of the feet and went all the way around the ankle and were quite thick, but were completely flat in a sense, as if it was one piece of metal bent around the ankle. The legs of the suit were actually quite bulky as they approached the ground. On the front of leg you could see a panel that indicated there was a thruster there, and on the back of each leg there were three more panels that also indicated a lower leg thruster, and these were right next to each other horizontally. The knees of this machine were interesting. You could say that the knee armor of the machine Shinn was looking at resembled a diamond if not for the beam saber sticking upwards out of it at a fifty degree angle.

The front skirts of the machine looked like the ends of one sided daggers in a sense, because the side facing the crotch was completely flat, but the side facing outwards looked jagged, and they also extended down three quarters of the way to the knee armor each. The crotch of the machine looked a lot like the Impulse's with the different colored piece of metal on top of it and a thruster pointing downwards below it. The back skirts were exactly the same as the front skirts, but longer, going all the way down to the back of the knee armor and covering it, seeming to protect the joint. The side skirts were the real eye catcher of this machine though. They didn't look like normal side skirts, they looked as if it was a 'folded arm' in a sense.

The first half of the arm was below the second half, which folded over it and then reconnected back into the waist of the machine where the hand would be. If there was a hand on the end of each waist 'arm, then it seemed to have a large rounded tear dropped shaped hand guard covering it and facing outwards, with what looked to be a diamond shaped object on top of each hand guard.

The waist of this machine seemed to be a bit more 'square' and bulkier than other gundams in this day and age, it wasn't as lean as something like the Impulse or Strike Noir, but wasn't nearly as fat as the Colossus'. The rest of the suit looked to be bulkier as well... not in a sense of fatness, but strength or, one could say, big boneness, for some odd reason. For the most part the waist of the machine looked to be a modified copy of the Strike's with two bars sticking out front from the inner frame of the machine.

The vents on the upper chest of the machine were bigger than normal, there appeared to be a different colored piece of metal running on top of them and conforming around the entire torso itself. From what Shinn could see the cockpit of the machine was in the same place and location as the Strike Rouge's or Strike Noir's, but the door seemed to be a lot bigger, like you could stand up straight and walk into it comfortably rather than needing to crouch.

The shoulder armor was not that long, but longer than the Impulse's, and seemed to resemble the Freedom's in a sense if not for one reason: Another one of those 'folded arm' like structures stuck out of the same place where the Freedom would have it's shoulder thrusters, and folded back over and reattached onto the top of the shoulder armor. On the right shoulder you could see the ORB Logo and on the left shoulder you could see '04' written there. The arms of this gundam were actually a bit thicker than normal, but still not as thick as the one's on the colossus.

Again, they seemed to resemble the Strike's in that the armor was in no way uniform and that the frame of the machine stuck out in several places, and there was no shield on this machine. The hand guards looked to be exactly the same as the four other 'folded arms' on the side skirts and shoulder armor, just bigger. The hands were open right now and holding nothing, but upon closer inspection one could see a circle that looked kind of like a bulls eye in the palm of each hand, as well as a small emitter of sorts on the tip of each finger.

The backpack of this machine was something incredible in and of itself. There was a large thruster unit on the back of the machine, with two large thrusters facing downwards. However, there were also a pair of wings on the back. Both of these wings looked as if they consisted of two large pieces on the top and bottom with several smaller pieces hiding within them. The lower piece was small, and the upper piece was bigger, and there looked to be a different color metal that would form the upper half of the suit's wings. However, jetting through the upper wing was a small piece of metal that stuck out a little but. Both of these wings were attached to the machine's central thruster backpack by a hinge of sorts, however there looked to be a beam saber sticking up out of each. There was also something else that was on the backpack of the suit. Two large holsters that were attached to the backpack on either side looked to each contain what appeared to be a massive anti-ship sword each, however this weapon was folded up from what it looked like.

The head of this machine had an averaged sized chin, three vents on the side of the face going forward, and what looked to be some sort of tear drop coming out of each eye, because the armor before the eyes on the front of the face had two triangles cut out of it below each eye. The face mask also had the two vents that were on the freedom gundam itself, but there was only one upwards facing

'triangle'. The CIWS were mounted above the vents on the head, and this mobile suit also had two forehead cameras, with one on top of each other. The jewel that connected the v-fin to the head looked like a square that thinned out as it got closer to the face, and had the inscription 'ORB-04' and 'Potentia' on it. The v-fin itself extended out horizontally until it reached the edge of the face mask, and then bent upwards at a forty five degree angle. Also there was a little extra piece on the bottom of each half of the v-fin as it bent, which looked as it there was a spike on the bottom of it, and the v-fin itself did not look to be one complete piece. Overall, the machine seemed to be at least twenty five meters tall and a lot heavier than the Impulse as well, which was not even eighteen meters tall.

"So... this is... this father's gift to me..." Cagalli said, looking at the other gundam which was standing with it's back to the one that Shinn was looking at.

This machine seemed to share a similar design for the most part when compared to the 'ORB-04' gundam that the soon to be former pilot of the Impulse could not take his eyes off of, but even then, there were major changes as well as minor, so we'll just cover what is different, and anything that is not mentioned is exactly the same as on Shinn's. The vents on the feet were not the same, instead they consisted of two 'V's that were pointing outwards and were placed one behind the other. The foot guards did not run all the way around the ankle and actually looked a lot like the Impulse's, except the piece at each end that stuck up and was pointed was longer. The knees were exactly the same except there was no beam saber on them.

The waist section was completely different. The front skirts were a lot smaller and looked like a square that was slanted on the bottom end, and had a raised section on the upper inner corner. The crotch also had a thruster pointing downwards however in addition to this it had two 'spikes' of metal that were flat, thin, and pointy that stuck downwards. The back skirts were essentially the same as the strike's, in both design and proportion. The side skirts looked to be large flattened bullets that were pointing downwards and had a bulging piece near the top of them that stuck out on each side. On each side skirt was a circular piece that looked as if it could spin that also mounted a weapon.

The right side skirt held a beam rifle that looked like the strike's but longer, lacked a secondary movable handle, had an octagonal shaped scope with the two vertical sides being longer than normal, and was completely black. On the left side skirt, there was a beam saber handle that looked to have white on each end of it, and was black in the middle section where the hand would hold it. The chest of this mobile suit was exactly the same as the other one if not for one change on the front exhaust vents. Instead of having a different coloured piece of metal going over top and around the machine, end of each vent seemed to be different in its entirety.

On the right shoulder you see the ORB logo and on the left you see '01' written. On the arms you see what appears to be the top of a shield... one on each arm. The shields each have what looks to be a star in the middle of them and a hole in the middle of the stars, as well as two beam emitters on either side of the star, and several beam saber emitters on the pointed bottom of the shields.

The head of the suit looks normal for a gundam, with what looks to be CIWS on the sides of the head and a single v-fin on the forehead with a large angle separating the two antenna, however it looks like the v-fin is not one single piece, as if there's something more to it. Where the two antenna meet you see what looks to be the usual 'jewel' on top of a gundam's head however it has something written on it in very small writing, and that written says 'ORB-01' and 'Praetor'.

On the sides of the head you see two more antenna that shoot upwards at an angle, giving the head the illusion that it has a double v-fin on it's forehead. However the most intriguing detail about this gundam is something that looks to be a large ring attached to the back of it, with a glass center that looks as if lightning is trapped in it. However on the outside of the ring you see several metal devices mounted on it, and each of them looks like a flame in a sense. So that if you saw this ring in it's entirety, it would look like a hollow two dimensional sun, with seven 'flares' around it. The mounting unit for this large disk has several thrusters on it, and is connected into the back of the machine.

"So... that's... that's my new machine... that is my father's legacy..." Cagalli said, her and Shinn reaching the bottom of the stairs when suddenly a voice could be heard speaking throughout this area by the use of several speakers, addressing the Princess and the Ace of Aces while Erica Simmons stood on top of the platform, looking at the two machines.

"Cagalli..." The recorded voice of the now deceased Lord Uzumi Nara Attha spoke out, the two teenagers freezing.

"Fa...father..." Cagalli said, a tear forming in her eyes.

"My child, should the day come that you have need of additional power, consider this gift my answer to that need. There are many things I wasn't able to teach you myself, but if you have an open heart, you can learn all that you will ever need from those around you; from those who love and support you. Therefore I can only give you what you see now before you. Power... it is a very unique thing... and it has the capacity to do good as well as evil... it does whatever the one who holds it wishes for it to do... and is only as strong as it's wielder. Foolish are those who hope for it in excess, yet equally foolish are those who resent it for no reason. Think of these machines... as swords and shields, for protection. If you need this now then take it. If it will help you walk the right path, then it is yours..." Uzumi said.

"Thank you... father..." Cagalli said as she then collapsed onto the ground, kneeling and crying.

"Cagalli..." Shinn said, approaching her with a sad look in his eyes.

"However I had hoped that the day that this door be opened never come... I myself realized that hope and dreams are not always reality... If this door has been opened, then for all I know these words may be in vain... but my dear Cagalli, I wish you a long and happy life." The recording of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha finished, the Princess of the ORB Union on her knees crying her heart out as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, grabbing her attention and causing her to look into the dear sincere eyes of the person who was close to her.

It was Shinn, and there was a tear in his eyes as well as he stared into Cagalli.

"Cagalli... please... don't cry..." Shinn said, sniffling. "You're far stronger than this. Don't... that look, doesn't suit a child of the line of ORB." Shinn said as a quick flashback of the last minute or so that Cagalli spent with her father was flashed through her mind, the memory of her father.. and his words, which Shinn had repeated.

"Shinn..." She immediately hugged the red eyed male, his eyes widening as he then embraced her. "Thank... thank you Shinn... thank you for doing this for me." She said as they tightened their embrace and leaned into each other as Erica Simmons descended the steps and walked towards them.

"Cagalli... your father foresaw you becoming someone who is both wise and beautiful, as well as someone who could rule justly. He saw you as an elegant and enlightened sovereign... and as such... your machine... awaits... the ORB-01 Sovereign, your father's gift, the shield of nations." Erica said as she pointed towards the machine with the disk for a backpack as Shinn and Cagalli ceased crying.

"So... this is mine... this is my 'sword' in a sense..." Cagalli said, getting up and looking at the Sovereign gundam.

"Yes, it is." Erica said, looking at Shinn, who quickly realized this and got up. "And you... you came here for a reason... we decided to have the best pilot accompany Cagalli... so... with that in mind, I think she must trust you. Therefore I ask you this one question, Shinn Asuka, will you pilot this other machine... the ORB-04 Judicator. In terms of mobile suit combat it is the most powerful machine ever built, can you handle it?" Erica asked Shinn as she looked at the other machine, Shinn gasping.

"Most... powerful mobile suit ever built?" Shinn asked, Erica nodding as Shinn took on a stern and determined look, Cagalli staring at him. "Yes... I will! I will pilot the ORB-04 Judicator, and I will use it to protect the nation of ORB from evil... and I will standby and support the Princess with it." Shinn said in a very mature, grown up tone.

"Good... now... there are a couple things we need to discuss first. These mobile suits, they are very different from any other machine ever made..." Erica said.

"What do you mean? It's a mobile suit... and it's powerful..." Cagalli said.

"Well first you need to understand the combat specifications. These machines are also capable of making use of your SEED factors to their fullest extent, which I'm guessing neither of you have ever seen. So if you will, allow me to explain the mobile suit's themselves to you." Erica said.

"No, we've got to!" Cagalli tried to say as Shinn grabbed her shoulder.

"Uh, hey Miss Enlightened Sovereign, wouldn't it be a good idea to know what you're doing first?" Shinn asked, Cagalli looking at him and giving him a nice smile.

"Well... I guess you're right." Cagalli said.

"Good, then come with me. You'll need pilot suits as well." Erica said as she then led the two of them somewhere else. "It will only take a couple of minutes..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later:

Shinn and Cagalli walked together towards the Sovereign and Judicator, both of them wearing extremely confused yet determined looks on their faces, and customized ORB pilot's suits. Shinn's was black, red, and a little blue on some parts. Cagalli's was yellow and red. As they held onto the ropes that led them to the cockpits of the machines, the doors opened, they found themselves surprised.

"What's this?" Shinn said with befuddlement as he comfortably stepped into the Judicator's cockpit. Unlike normal mobile suits, the cockpits of these machines were large spherical shaped chambers, which looked as if they had some sort of monitor system set up on the floor and on the walls of it. In the center of the cockpit was a seat, with different looking mobile suit controls, and something that looked like a control panel and keyboard that was extending out of the right arm of the chair. As Shinn got into the pilot's seat and buckled in, the control panel turned on a hinge and connected to the other arm of the chair as the Ace of Aces turned on the system itself. "Oh my..." Shinn said as he saw an ORB Logo appear and then the word GUNDAM written vertically on the left side of the screen, each letter of the word then having a horizontal word come from it, forming the acronym **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver. However then that screen disappeared and a new one come up. On Cagalli's screen, it said 'ORB-01 Sovereign' and 'Prototype SEED User Ultimate Ranged Defensive Mobile Suit'. On Shinn's screen, he saw 'ORB-04 Judicator' and 'Prototype SEED User Ultimate Close Quarters Offensive Mobile Suit'. Outside you could see the two machines powering up, their eyes coming online, the color of the optics being completely white as the many thrusters on the legs and back activated. As the gundam turned on the panoramic camera that covered the floor and walls of the cockpit turned on, revealing everything and making Shinn look with awe at it.

"Shinn, you ready?" Cagalli asked.

"What? Of course I am! Let's go! I want to see what this thing can do, Princess!" Shinn said, Cagalli laughing a little.

"Hehe... Princess... whatever. I am a warrior Princess!" She said.

"What's the battle plan?" Shinn asked.

"We'll show ourselves and I'll have Yanata and Yuna arrested. Then we'll some ships to fight off Atlantic Federation forces heading for our fleet, and we'll take some forces ourselves and head that way, clear?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Shinn said.

"You ready?" Cagalli asked a rhetorical question.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Sovereign taking off!" She said as the Sovereign then jumped into the air and began to fly out of the tiny outdoors 'hanger'.

"Shinn Asuka, Judicator taking off!" Shinn announced as the Judicator then also lept out of the hole. Outside, the phase shift of both machines activated.

The Sovereign's phase shift was mostly one colour, but it was a beautiful shiny gold. All of the armor of the machine looked like it was made of solid gold. The thrusters on the legs, the chin and the chest vents were a slightly darker shade of gold but for the most part this gundam was 24 karots, besides what little internal frame could be seen, which was black, and the stars on the shields, which were white.

The Judicator on the other hand was equally as intriguing but not as shiny. The color scheme for this machine was black and red primarily. The outer armor of the feet, the knees, the small area's on the front and back skirt armor, the hand guards, the middle section of the torso, a little bit of the armor on the arms, the jewel on the gundam's head, and most of the wings were all a slightly dark red, which kind of matched Shinn's own eye color to an extent. The foot guards of the Judicator, as well as the thrusters on the legs, the piece of the armor above the vents on the chest, the diamond shaped thing in the hand guards of the machine, the v-fin, the beam sabers and anti-ship swords were all a slightly dark blue. Every other piece of armor on the machine was midnight black though, and even the handles of the stored anti-ship swords were this way. However, one weird thing was that the inner frame of the suit, like the exposed knees and elbows, as well as the ankle joints, chin and red beneath the eyes and hands for example, looked as if they were made of bright molten metal, making those parts of the suit 'glow'. As the two machines headed for the capital city of ORB, both pilots were thinking to themselves.

'ORB... father... Ruoi... Kisaka... the Seirans will pay... ORB will be restored to it's glory... this is now the Sovereign's objective.' Cagalli thought.

'This machine... it's power is incredible... but I must be just when I use it... it will be a true test of my skills... and how far I've come. This will be my tool... my sword for ending the war... I will be Humanity's Judicator... to an extent.' Shinn thought as the episode ends off with the two machines flying through the air.

* * *

Author's Note:

On Sovereign and Judicator: The abilities of both mobile suits will be revealed next episode. However, just by looking at them, you can guess some of their specs. Since you guys wanted to see both of those mobile suits appear, I did what you wanted. Happy?

The cockpits look different. The ORB gundam cockpits are RADICALLY different from the ones we see in the CE. They are, for the most part, just like the ones in Zeta gundam.

On Judicator: What does it look like:

The Judicator is kind of like the Destiny in looks, besides the color scheme. Basically what I want you to think of when you see it is the Destiny with different feet all together, it has bulkier legs with three thrusters on the back and one on the front. Basically, think of the Destiny besides the changes I've already blatantly made clear, like the side skirt armor, the knees, the legs, the shoulder armor (which does look the same if not for those weird 'folded arms hint hint' on it. The wings... if you are confused, I will say right now that they look EXACTLY THE SAME (well, they are actually a little bigger and that's not including scaling) as the Destiny's besides the fact that, if you have the Destiny in any of it's model incarnations, like me (MG Destiny Extreme Blast mode ftw), you know that the wings are attached to the backpack by some hinge. There are beam sabers pointing upwards on those hinges. Other than that, it's the same besides the torso is more like the Strike's with the armor sticking out, and the fact that the mobile suit is overall much larger, as all the ORB machines will be.

Sovereign: Besides the main changes I have made like the legs and backpack, this is the Akatsuki, plain and simple. However, it has one beam saber, one beam rifle, but it has TWO shields, one in each arm. These shields look pretty much the same as the one it has in the anime, and spoilers are it's main weapons.

Judging by this, you probably guess what Kira's machine will look like. Stella's is different though. It's completely original.

On the topic of the Grandeur and the Nation-class vessels:

Some of you might be saying 'ExArchmagus you're going way to far with these, they're too powerful' and to that I say, I have a reason for giving the enemy ships that are superior to the 'good guys' ships:

If you've watched star trek, or even the original UC gundam, you know very well that the ships that the protagonist have are not the most powerful vessels in that show. In Zeta, you had the measly Argama, and the enemy had the Gwadan (Axis) or the Dogosse Giar (Titans), both of which surpassed the Argama's size and firepower multiple times, and had a TON of weapons. This is where I'm going at, I'm making the ships more UC'ish. Heck, I've heard even the AGE dime a dozen ships outgun the Archangel... I don't like the idea of the protagonist having the most powerful ships in their fleet, because that leads to face roll, so the antagonists will have the more powerful ships. However, that doesn't mean the protagonist side will lose, it'll just be a very tough battle. Believe me when I say the fate of the Grandeur is grim in the final battle... it will be a difficult battle.


	10. Phase 40: Sovereign Judicator's Verdict

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Glad to see you all understand were I was coming from with the last Author's Note, however I will warn you right now that the names of Kira and Stella's machines will be hinted at in this chapter, despite them not being revealed yet. o.O

* * *

The Minerva continued to battle the Alliance ships as she flew through the air. The ship quickly rolled to it's port side, launched missiles from it's tubes, and fired all of it's beam weapons.

"Incoming missile from starboard! Eleven of them!" Bart quickly informed.

"Evade! Raise bow fifteen!" Captain Gladys ordered as the ship then began to ascend, it's CIWS beginning to shoot down the incoming missiles as one of them hit the side of the vessel, shaking it. "Uggh... Bart what's the position of the enemy vessels? Our own? Where the hell is Auel and the Destroy when you need something like that and what is Kira doing?" She asked.

"Enemy vessel number one at ten o'clock, distance: 2000. The other one is over to our starboard at a distance of about 5000. The Takemikazuchi has taken position between the Archangel and ourselves. The Destroy is behind us at a distance of 7000 trying to take out the smaller enemy ships and Windams. The Strike Noir is covering all of us from incoming mobile suits." Bart informed as the camera cuts to show the Strike Noir with the Impulse's swords ripping it's way through enemy Windams one after the other.

"So Kira's given himself the duty of keeping us safe from mobile suits. I see... and Auel is holding off their reinforcements from the west while we attempt to deal with the ones from the east. Understood." Talia said as she saw the Nation aiming weapons at the Minerva. "EVADE!" She ordered as the ship quickly took actions to avoid oncoming fire, one of the shots hitting the ship's bow where the CIWS was on the port side.

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur yelled, the ship firing it's two double beam cannons at the Nation, one of the shots taking out one of the bigger vessels four bow mounted double beam cannons, the one in question being on the far starboard side.

"The only disadvantage these guys have is that they're stuck in the water and cannot move as quickly as we can, but they have firepower on their side." Talia complained as shells from the Nation's "Blitzkrieg" Six-barreled cannons hit the water below the ship and caused it to splash upwards, hitting the Minerva's underside and deck. "We can't move in closer to take more accurate shots... if we did they would do the same and we'd be crushed..."

* * *

The Takemikazuchi was also neck deep engaging the enemy vessels. The massive super carrier found itself between two small Atlantic Federation ships, both of them dwarfed by the Takemikazuchi as it traveled between the gap in between them.

"Fire!" Todaka yelled as the Gottfrieds mounted on the ship's trimaran sections were shot and took out both of the vessels at once as they strayed too close.

"We have more incoming vessels from the north east. And missiles coming at us from the ships on our port and starboard side." The Takemikazuchi's communications officer said.

"CIWS, don't let a single missile hit us! Twenty to port, target the first of the two massive enemy ships with the bow Gottfrieds." Todaka ordered as the Takemikazuchi turned to face the Nation. "Fire!" He ordered as the ship shot four large green beams at the new Atlantic Federation warship, the distance between the ships being great enough so that the Nation could move out of the way without the blasts hitting any of it's weapons as the carrier's CIWS shot down missiles, the blasts creating a massive cloud to the ship's starboard. 'Lady Cagalli... where are you?' Todaka thought as the shock wave shook the carrier's bridge.

* * *

"Damn you guys! Why do you have to spread out like that? It makes it harder for me to..." Auel said as he then fired the Destroys two giant backpack mounted cannons into the Alliance Fleet, taking out three small ships as several mobile suits approached him. "Kill you all!" He then launched missiles at his enemies, the Windams, taking some of them out while some did manage to destroy the missiles that were headed for them. 'Kill you... all... what... why do I...' He thought, shaking his head as he then detached his two arms and sent them after the machines that had evaded the missiles as he heard his radar and saw something come up below him. "What?" He saw some of the Alliance's Forbidden Vortex's coming out of the water to take shots at him, his beam shields blocking the hits. "Eh, damn you! That's my job!" Auel then tried to fire the beam cannons mounted on the edge of his suit's backpack into the water, the enemy machines jumping back down into the water. "And now I understand how annoying I was in the Abyss..." He groaned.

* * *

Grandeur hanger bay:

Athrun Zala stood in the massive hanger bay of the Grandeur, looking up at his new machine, the ZGMF-X19S Crusader as it stood with the rest of the machines, the ZGMF-X35S Colossus, Lunamaria Hawke's machine, the ZGMF-X70S Assassin, Heine Westenfluss' gundam, and finally the ZGMF-X20S Legacy, Rey Za Burrel's mech. The phase shift of each of the machines was deactivated and they all wore a dull gray, although somethings had been added to each of the machines. On their right shoulder they each adorned the insignia of Zaft and on their left each of them had the FAITH symbol put on, and the Legacy also had what appeared to be the writing of mythological Angels written onto it's DRAGOON pods. The left front skirt of each suit had their model number written on it, the ZGMF-X19S for the Crusader written sideways, going from the bottom of the left front skirt to the top of that piece of armor. On the right front skirt armor the actual name of each machine was written, the writing going from the top down. The blue haired individual looked at the machine before turning away and walking towards the elevator of the ship, heading somewhere else, a blank expression on his face. As he walks through the halls of the vessel, he looks outside of it's windows and sees the Grandeur's weapons, which are a lot. Truly, this is a heavily armed battleship, and the boy knows it, and for some reason, he needs to question it. No, not oppose it, but question it.

"Sir, I'd like to request something quickly." Athrun asked as Admiral Kendan Westenfluss quickly turned his head and looked at the door to his office.

"Yes? What is it Athrun?" The Captain asked, the door opening and Athrun Zala walking in to take a seat next to the Captain.

"Captain, I'd like to ask, why is this vessel so... heavily armed? Why does it have so much strength when compared to... well anything else at the moment?" The blue haired pilot asked.

"Because strength is a necessity..." Kendan said.

"Yes, I know that, the Chairman himself might have said something earlier. What I must ask is... why concentrate all power in one vessel like this? When that happens it becomes a symbol that can be used for fear, one which can make people become suspicious of the actions of those who control it." Athrun asked.

"What? You're asking me why we would build ONE massive and heavily armed vessel, yet you yourself have piloted numerous one of a kind gundams throughout your career." Kendan said.

"What do gundams have to do with the Grandeur? What's the relationship?" Athrun asked, utterly confuddled.

"Think of it this way, Athrun. Every military organization worth its salt these days builds two kinds of mobile suits in a sense: Mass production models and... gundams. Mass production models are moderately armed at best, do not have any special defenses such as phase shift armor, and are piloted by people who, as grim as this may be, are expected to go out there and die due to lack of skill. Then there are gundams. These are produced in very limited numbers, and most of the time there is only one made. These have more weapons, better defenses, and are piloted by aces such as yourself who have a reliable track record. You have to realize that the construction of a machine like your Crusader, takes for more time, resources and effort to make then something like a ZAKU, or a GOUF. We gave you the Crusader because you can go out into the field and give us good, predictable results the majority of the time, because a machine such as that can reach it's fullest in your hands."

"I still don't..."

"Do. Not. Interrupt me! I wasn't finished. Now think of that model on a ship level. We have Nazca-class ships, which are moderately armed, but at the same time, it is 'easy' in a sense, for the enemy to take them out. Now look at the Grandeur, it is to a Nazca what a gundam is to a mass production model. I can tell you right now that this ship took so much resources and time to build that this will probably be the only one of it's line. It was given to me because I'm obviously and indisputably a Captain who knows what he's doing and I can utilize the Grandeur to it's fullest. Ships like the Grandeur and mobile suits like the Crusader, Legacy, Assassin, and Colossus are the 'when all else fails, use these' and 'when we want something done, and it HAS to get done, we'll use these because we know that they can probably pull through' options, however they can only be in one place at one time. While they may not be the core of our military, they are the strongest aspect, to which the usage of requires discipline. ORB realized this, and that is why the Archangel was flying around with the rest of their fleet between the first and second wars on 'patrol' like what the Earth Alliance and even our Zaft had done. Everyone knew of the Archangel's continued existence, but it didn't do much, but was still their strongest weapon at the time." Admiral Westenfluss explained, the meaning finally making sense in Athrun's head.

"Alright, I see. I have another request though, Captain. May I leave the ship and request to see Chairman Durandal himself?" Athrun asked.

"Actually you may... I believe that Rey decided to go earlier to see Chairman Durandal. Maybe the three of you could have a discussion. There's not much to do on the ship anyway." Kendan said, the two soldiers saluting each other as Athrun walked off, the door closing behind him, but before he did, the Admiral added one last statement.

"In order to have peace, even eternal peace, one must prepare for war. Remember that."

"I will. Thank you." Athrun said.

* * *

"Dammit! We're not going to be able to deal enough damage to them from this angle, and if we do go in closer we'll be destroyed..." Murrue swore as she put on her thinking cap. "Neumann, prepare to submerge the ship! We'll hit them from below!" The Captain of the Archangel ordered.

"Wha... yes ma'am!' Neumann said as he began to pull back on one of the controls of the Archangel.

"Waltfeld!" Murrue said with vigor.

"Right! Valiants one and two, standby and prepare to target the enemy ship!" Andrew Waltfeld said as the Archangel hit the ocean surface and began to submerge.

* * *

Bridge of the Atlantic Federation Nation-class vessel Icy Wind:

"The Archangel is submerging and heading right for us!" The ships' radar operator informed.

"Ah, good. Well then the Admiral's orders not to use these unless that happened clearly a good idea." The Captain said, some of his crew giving him a confused look. "Activate Valiant Naginatas one and two!" The Captain ordered as the two Valiants on the back of the ships hull opened up and activated, these ones having twice the length and being able to fire from both ends.

"Incoming mobile suit. Identification code matched to MBF-10+P30QC Strike Noir! It's fighting off out machines and coming at us!" The radar operator said as he looked at his devices.

"Well then? Hit them both! Aim Valiant Naginatas and fire!" The Captain ordered.

* * *

"Distance to enemy ship: 2000." Dalida informed.

"Valiants, fire! Fire torpedoes!" Waltfeld ordered as the Archangel aimed it's weapons that could be used underwater at the underside of the Icy Wind's hull and fired them. The yellow blasts from the older vessel either missed or hit the massive Atlantic Federation ship, and the torpedoes incoming did manage to deal some damage to the vessel, but at the same time it was protected by ablative armor.

"Maintain fire! Continue firing at the same point! Sink it!" Murrue ordered as Neumann quickly swerved to avoid something that was headed right at the Archangel. "What's that?"

"They seem to have weapons of the same type on their ship!" One of the men sitting below near Waltfeld said.

"Captain, underwater like this we are..." Waltfeld tried to say.

"I know! Get us clear! Neumann, avoid them and then emerge out of the water behind them!" Murrue ordered as the Archangel fired another salvo from it's Valiants at the hull of the Icy Wind. One of the blasts managed to destroy the Icy Wind's port side Valiant Naginata and the other hit the bottom of the hull dead on, and managed to breach it as the Nation-class vessel fired a shot from it's starboard side weapon and take out the Archangel's port side Valiant.

"UGGHHH..." The bridge crew moaned.

* * *

"Hurry and seal off those compartments! Don't let any water fill the ship or we're done for! NOW! NOW! NOW!" The Chief Engineer aboard the Icy Wind said as the crew hastily got out of the compartments that were breached, giant metal doors closing behind them and containing the damage. "Dammit! At least they didn't hit the engines or the main power core!"

Outside, the Strike Noir swung downwards with it's right hand, destroying an enemy Windam before it flipped over, spread it's arms out, and fired both of it's beam cannons at incoming missiles from the Icy Wind which were headed right for it, neutralizing them.

* * *

"Alright this ends, now!" Kira said as he then began to fly at the Icy Wind with his anti-ship swords, avoiding a shot coming at him from the vessel's one remaining Valiant as he decided to right for the throat of the ship: It's bridge.

* * *

"Incoming enemy mobile suit!" The radar operator of the Icy Wind said.

"Activate the positron reflectors! Hold it off!" The Captain ordered as several emitters on the deck of the Icy Wind activated and the bridge was protected by a massive blue shield as the Strike Noir came at it.

"AHH!" Kira yelled, swinging downwards onto the shield, his blade unable to penetrate the barrier as he was pushed back, the Ultimate Coordinator groaning as he flew over the sea, a great white and red vessel coming out of the water behind him.

* * *

"Kira no!" Murrue said with worry as the Noir stabilized itself.

"We've completely emerged from the water, Captain!" Neumann informed.

"Aim Valiant! Fire!" Waltfeld ordered as the Archangel fired it's last Valiant at the backside of the Icy Wind, destroying the Gottfried Kai that was on it's stern port side before the enemy vessel fired back with it's starboard Valiant Naginata and stern starboard Gottfired Kai.

"Evade!" Murrue ordered before the ship shook as the port side missile launchers were destroyed and Kira appeared on the screen.

"Captain, I can't take out that ship like this! I tried to get in close but..." Kira tried to say as he was interrupted.

"Incoming missiles!" Dalida quickly said.

"Helldarts, fire!" Murrue ordered as the Archangel followed up with a wave of bridge missiles aimed to intercept the ones coming from the Icy Wind, the projectiles serving their purpose as the bigger ship fired another blast from it's rear Gottfried, the shot hitting and destroying the port side antenna on the Archangel's bridge as well as it's port fin. "Uggh... hard to starboard! Activate Gottfrieds one and two!" Murrue ordered as the ship began to turn.

"They have some sort of shield that is protecting their bridge, just like the Takemikazuchi!" Kira warned.

"Then we'll figure something out! Clearly a mobile suit is not the ideal counter for this! Keep those Windams off of us!" Murrue ordered as the Strike Noir flew away, Kira nodding as the Archangel was now parallel to the Icy Wind, the Archangel being the faster ship while it was flying above the water.

"Fire!" Waltfeld ordered, the white vessel firing it's starboard Gottfired at the dark black and green one.

"Roll thirty to starboard and maintain course! Get that vessel into Gottfried two's line of fire and fire at will!" Murrue ordered.

"Aye Captain." Neumann responded as the ship began to lean to it's side and aim it's double beam cannon.

"Port side Gottfried Kai's target the Archangel and fire at will!" The Captain of the Icy Wind said as the two vessels began to exchange fire with their double beam cannons.

* * *

Office of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal:

A couple of blue and white pills lay in the hands of a Zaft red suit as he looked at them before raising his arm hand, the hand being lifted in front of and above his shiny FAITH badge before putting the pills in his mouth, to follow up with some water to swallow them down as another person, sitting across from him, spoke about the unknown whereabouts of a fugitive that their nation was hunting down.

"We have yet to figure out where Djibril himself is hiding, but as for the other members of Logos, they're mostly being held prisoner in maximum security prisons in Eurasia." Gilbert Durandal spoke to Rey Za Burrel as the door to the office that the two were sitting in opened, and Athrun Zala walked forward.

"Chairman?" The blue haired coordinator said.

"Ah, Athrun. I was told you would be coming here to chat. Please, sit down." The Supreme Council Chairman of the PLANTs said as the older FAITH member walked over and sat down near Rey Za Burrel and Gilbert Durandal, his hands clasped as he tilted his hands down, looking as if he was going to bring up something serious.

"Mr. Chairman, if I may ask, what is your opinion of... what Cagalli is doing and why do you think the Minerva... Shinn Asuka, Captain Gladys, Executive Officer Trine, Meyrin Hawke... all those guys... why do you think they would defect to Kira's side?" Athrun asked, Rey looking at him, his face quickly taking on a 'don't do something funny' expression, Athrun oblivious to this as he turned to look Chairman Durandal, who was thinking heavily, directly in the eyes.

"I think that the Minerva received the same message as... Princess Cagalli Yula Attha and her forces did, and that they found common ground in going against us due to misinformation and misjudgment. Right now the only thing I can say with absolute certainty is that I think they're all misguided individuals." Gilbert said.

"Misguided?" Athrun asked, looking a little shocked.

"Yes, misguided and misinformed. We recently found out that we received false footage regarding the fate of that machine that the Alliance had rampaging mindlessly across Eurasia with..." Durandal said, the camera cutting a little bit to show Auel and the Destroy blast a couple of Atlantic Federation vessels that were coming from the north west. At this point in time, the male extended and his machine were quite literally one of the most important fighting tools that Cagalli's fleet had in holding off the Atlantic Federation, from this angle.

* * *

'If I go over and help the ships then this line will fall... and it seems like their forces coming from that direction aren't coming in as great of numbers as before... I have to protect our forces here... wait... protect... in this...' Auel thought as the Destroy's left hand quickly destroyed a Forbidden Vortex that had been causing him so much trouble.

* * *

"... was false. Apparently one of the teams that we assigned to take it out decided to 'joke with us' and conjure up a lie about how they destroyed it to earn a promotion... they have been dealt with accordingly." Durandal lied.

"Of course we won't be seen lying to our people, right Athrun? Something like that is not to be tolerated." Rey stated quickly, Athrun looking at him seriously and Durandal smiling.

"No! We won't! That is completely and irrefutably unacceptable! Lying for a promotion! That's sickening! They should be discharged!" Athrun responded.

" As I said, they have been dealt with accordingly. I think that because of this misinformation, the Princess and the Minerva thought that I was not a man to be trusted... and are doing what they are doing because they think I'm 'evil' for spreading false information on that machine's destiny." Durandal said.

"I see..." Athrun said, implying he wanted more information.

"Don't get me wrong, I was shocked myself at this." Durandal said, the camera cutting to show an image of the Takemikazuchi, the ship in the middle of the main engagement between the Atlantic Federation fleet and Cagalli's forces, exchange shots with the Icy Wind's starboard side and Nation's port side, the carrier's bridge shield blocking a direct hit from the Icy Wind, which was also engaging the Archangel, as the Nation destroyed the Takemikazuchi's far port side Gottfried. "However hopefully in time there forces will see things our way and understand. Ignorance is our greatest enemy." Durandal said, Athrun looking at the ground for a second before something clicked in his mind.

"What about Yzak Joule though? Why WOULD he do what he did? What reason would he have for breaking into a maximum security prison?" Athrun asked with vigor as Durandal sighed in response.

"Oh, Yzak Joule... he did it for family." Durandal said, Athrun looking a little shocked. "He did what he did because of his mother, just as you tried to go see your father after acquiring the Justice during the first war and just as you rejoined Zaft because of your father... because you cared. However I think that he might have been given false information by his mother... and that her words eventually seeped into his head and made him do what he did. Ezalia Joule was a very convincing politician, if you've seen her in action. While I wasn't expecting Commander Joule to do what he did... now that I think about it... his actions were not surprising, given the circumstances."

"His mother?" Athrun asked. 'And my father...' He thought.

"Let me ask you this, pilot of the Justice. Do you think that for the unfortunate crimes your father was prepared to perform in the first war, to which I do not in anyway hold you accountable for, could be saved and even then... should have been allowed to walk a free man after?" Durandal asked, Athrun clearly shocked. "Unfortunately he died, however Ezalia Joule, did not, and was thrown in prison for her crimes. Yzak broke her out, despite what she had been a part of in the past; the near destruction of humanity." Durandal said.

"Alright, alright. I see what you're saying, and I understand." Athrun said as a quickly flashback of just how insane Patrick Zala had become at the end of the first war played in his mind. "However I still want to know about what you think of Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha. She opposes you, and he will be by her side as her brother, no matter what, and when we're talking about someone his his strength... well... I don't need to complete that statement." Athrun said as Durandal sighed.

'Kira Yamato...' Rey thought, his face starting to go red with anger while Athrun continued to fix his gaze on Durandal.

"Oh... Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. She represents a major flaw of our world. People like her should not be allowed to rule nations just based off of the silly idea of inheritance... and even then, if that's too much to ask for, then they should be rigorously prepared for their future role in society to come. Unfortunately the girl's father didn't realize this, and now look at the state ORB has been in." Durandal said, Athrun now at the edge of his seat as Rey drank some more water.

"What are you saying? Are you going to tell me that..." Athrun tried to say as Rey, who had finished his sip of water, interrupted him.

"... that Cagalli Yula Attha is unfit to lead a nation? Yes, that's actually very true." Rey said as Athrun diverted his attention to the long blonde haired individual and looked at him with a serious face. "What? I'm sorry if you may still have feelings for her after..."

"I don't. Not after Gibraltar and what she's done like keeping that monster from being nothing more than a bucket of bolts." Athrun said sharply.

"Good, but as I was saying, I don't think she's fit to run a nation like ORB. She gained her power via inheritance and even then her father didn't do anything at all to make sure she was prepared for the role she would be taking up. As far as I'm concerned, with the power she has, she's dangerous." Rey said.

"Hmm... you have a good point. If only Kira Yamato would see things that way..." Athrun said as a the camera cuts to show the Strike Noir, which was wielding the Impulse's Excalibur anti-ship swords combined now, swing the massive weapon around with power and tear through some enemy Windams, the Gaia gundam at it's side firing it's beam rifle. "He will guard her... he will follow her. As her brother this what I've only ever seen from him." Athrun said.

"And that is a flaw in how he was raised, considering that he actually is. Such power like that cannot be allowed to just roam around free, not without the proper... the proper tending." Durandal said.

"WHAT? Mr. Chairman... what are you talking about?" Athrun asked.

"Although you are a childhood friend of Kira Yamato, as judged by your actions in the First Bloody Valentine War, I can't help but feel sorry for the young man. He truly is a walking tragedy of the times." Durandal said.

"Walking tragedy of the times?" Athrun asked.

"With such exceptional ability and power, he was born to be a true warrior. So great were his skills that no opponent he faced could ever hope to defeat him in mobile suit combat. No one realized this, and because they didn't realize that he wasn't raised accordingly, didn't live accordingly, and ended up at the mercy of these harsh, brutal war filled times. Who knows what great things he could accomplish if his abilities were to be properly employed, what he could do for the world? Instead he was allowed to do as he pleased... his talents... his potential... is being wasted for the wrong reasons. As for the Princess herself, she is a perfect example of what happens when someone isn't raised accordingly, but instead of being allowed to do what they please, they are confined to a role of which they have no right to be in. Freedom is given to those who would use it to waste their potential, and freedom is taken from those who cannot perform what is expected of them... such is a major flaw of our world... and thus... I want to change it." Durandal said.

"What do you mean? Change things how?" Athrun asked, clenching his fists.

"Calm down Athrun." Rey said. "Let me tell you something." The blonde haired man said. "Do you know that I am actually a natural?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, and you're one of the best natural pilots I've ever seen!" Athrun said.

"Do you realize that the Legacy was not meant to be piloted by a natural? It was meant to be piloted by a coordinator. More importantly though, it was meant to be piloted by someone who has a high sense of spatial awareness that has been honed?" Rey asked, Athrun shaking his head. "I am, for the most part, an example of what the Chairman is talking about. Ever since I was young I was trained... honed... nurtured and brought up in a way that would bring out my true talents. Now look at me, a _natural,_ holding his own against _coordinators_ who were not brought up in the same fashion as me and therefore do not have their true potential could be. You've seen me pilot the Legacy... you've seen what I can do, and now I ask you, what do you think Humanity could do if it embraced this idea, how our world could become so much better... how we could live in a world were people live a happy life without bloody wars such as the current one and the first one." Rey said, Athrun's mind spinning around, the green eyed coordinator thinking.

"Wow... but... how... I see what... you're talking about..." Athrun tried to say.

"Athrun." Gilbert Durandal said in a stern tone, grabbing the mind of the Crusader's pilot. "I've kept enough hidden from you. I've told you that I want to end war forever, but have you ever wondered how I intend to do so? However, I trust you now... see? I want to let you in on this. You do realize that the current system our world functions on is in no way the actual answer to our problems..." Durandal said.

"What? WHAT do you intend to do, Chairman Durandal?" Athrun asked in a stern tone.

"What do I intend to do? Are you absolutely sure you want to know?" Durandal asked.

"Yes." The two gave each other serious looks.

"I intend to end this whole conflict between coordinators and naturals, and I intend to set the world on the right track. I have a plan to do this, and it is called the **Destiny Plan.**" Durandal said.

"The... Destiny Plan?" Athrun asked, raising his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"Yes, a rather ingenious plan if I do say so myself. I would assess the genetic structure of ever man, women, and child born into the world, and grant them their role in society based upon it." Durandal stated as Athrun's jaw dropped.

"You want to take away everyone's freedom? That's madness!" Athrun said, getting out of his chair and clenching his fists.

"Is it? Is it really? Do you not remember what you told your friend Kira Yamato during the last war? You tried to get him to join Zaft, telling him that he needed to be with his own kind, the coordinators. Instead of allowing him to fight for what he wanted and find his own cause, you wanted to tell him that he needed to fight with you because of his genetic structure, is that right?" Durandal said as the camera cuts to show a younger Durandal talking with Rau Le Creuset, Athrun's Commander and the man who he expressed concerns about Kira sometime during the first war. At this time the green eyed pilot loosened his fists and sat back down in his seat.

"Yes, I did..." Athrun said.

"Thank you... now, let me make myself clear, I do not intend to strip all freedom away from the people of the world, Athrun. I merely wish to guide us out of this path of war that we have been living, that has proven itself to be nothing more than a complete failure. People would not be slaves to anything other than themselves, and even then, is the word slave fitting if you are the master? Would the world not be a better place if insane people who control Blue Cosmos are not allowed to ever gain the power that they have today, the power that has only lead to death and destruction of millions of innocent people and millions more to come? Do you not wonder what humanity would be like if we completely eliminated genetic racism, not by making everyone a natural or coordinator, but make them all a cut above like your friend, Kira Yamato, who is a class of his own? Do you not see what a glorious world that would be, Athrun? Do you not see how humanity would prosper under those conditions?" Durandal asked as he looked at the blue haired pilot who had his head in his hands before he raised his neck.

"But still..." Athrun tried to say, his mind still filled with doubt and indecision.

"Athrun!" The Chairman stood up and looked at him in a very serious manner. "You joined Zaft to prevent what happened to you from happening to anyone else. You realized that the reason for this war, and the reason for most wars, is the greed and lust of those people who hide in the shadows, Logos, correct?" Durandal asked sternly.

"Yes..."

"And you decided then... that you would rid the world of that problem, right? That..."

"Starting a war for greed and the desire to bolster ones own pockets is NOT, UNDER NO CIRUMSTANCES, A GOOD REASON TO DO SO! Yes, I thoughts those words! I took up arms against Logos, but now... are you so sure of yourself?" Athrun asked in a yelling tone, clearly pissed off and looking for answers and good reasons.

"Then tell me, even if you destroy the current day Logos right now, what will happen when _another_ Logos is formed in the future, and they start a new war over their own greed. What will you do then when the world plunges back into madness because you only cut the stem but didn't dig up the root?" Durandal asked, stepping closer to Athrun as the Red Knight backed off a little.

"Dig up the root?"

"YES! That is that the Destiny Plan was made to address. As long as people are allowed to just to go galavanting around like how they are in our current world then we will never rid ourselves of conflict and tragedy! It's the status quo, Athrun. In it's current state Logos has been allowed to thrive. I want to change that, Athrun, I want to bring on a new age of peace and prosperity for all, not not just those who have something as trivial as money, understood? Do you get me now? Do you now understand what I'm trying to do? Why what I'm trying to do is not 'evil' and 'bad', but in fact the right thing to do?" Durandal asked as Athrun remained quiet. "If people are given a role in life based on their genes then those with greed in their heart, like Logos and Blue Cosmos, will not be allowed to ascend to the roles that they have today, where they have the power to start these wars. Would you like to deny them the chance to start these conflicts, Athrun? Would you? 'Know what you're fighting for', that's your doctrine, right? Well, tell me, now... is this what you want to fight for? Is this the world you want to see come forth, or am I going to need to re-assign the Crusader to someone else? Come on, Athrun. We've come this far... let's not give up now... let's not let everything slip away because we're afraid of changing the world..." The Chairman continued to bombard the Red Knight with questions as Athrun lowered his head and clenched his fists, clearly upset and trying to find the words that he needed to tell Chairman Durandal so that he could express his feelings. It was a difficult task, to say the least, until... finally... he let out a sigh.

"Fine then, Chairman Durandal. I will support you, and I will support the Destiny Plan. Let the current world of war end and let the reality of peace come upon us all!" Athrun stated aloud as Durandal's expression lightened up with relief.

"Thank you, Athrun. Now, I cannot do this on my own, so do you intend to give me your best? Will you fight for me so that we can have a world where everyone is allowed to have a happy life?" Durandal asked.

"Yes, I will." Athrun responded with confidence.

"Even if it involves... fighting against and possibly killing... an old friend...?" Rey said as Athrun once more took on a thinking look and went silent for a couple seconds.

"Yes... I am not afraid to fight the brazen hypocrite that is Kira Yamato, or anyone else. Although I'll say right now that I do wish to try to convince them to join us, but if they don't... then... they'll have to fight me, and that's that." Athrun stated, his tone one of absolute resolve.

"I see... good. Now, I want you two to head back to the Grandeur. I have some things that I need to do. Being the Chairman isn't exactly an easy task, you know." Durandal said as the two pilots nodded and got up before they walked out of the room.

'Kira... I've fought against you before, and if I need to fight you again, then so be it.' Athrun thought.

* * *

"Captain, it looks like the incoming Atlantic Federation forces are thinning out!" Bart informed, the ship shaking a little as it faced the first of the Nation-class battleships, the Nation.

"Very good, but we've still got to deal with these guys... dammit!" Talia said as the Nation fired some of it's "Gottfried Kai" 250cm High Energy Beam Cannons and "Blitzkrieg" Six-barreled cannons at the Minerva, with one beam taking out the starboard side Tristan and some of the artillery shells hitting the Isolde and Tannhauser shutter of the vessel. "Uh...ah...ur..." The Captain groaned.

"Damage to Tristan One, Isolde, and Tannhauser. Fire on board! Captain our bow is completely exposed if they get shot shots inside the..." Arthur tried to say.

"I KNOW! Malik, take us up, maximum thrust! Make sure we're at least seven hundred, if not more, meters in the air." Talia ordered as the helmsman began to raise the ship upwards, flying out of the range of the Nation's Blitzkriegs. "Arthur, I want you to arm all forward torpedo tubes with Wolframs and have them arm themselves after they leave the ship. Bart, inform the Takemikazuchi to try to support us with interception missiles!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Bart said, acknowledging orders.

"Um... Captain? What are we doing?" Arthur asked.

"We're going to fly over that ship and bombard them with torpedoes. Since we're not in water we're going to need to have gravity take them off the ship for us." Talia said as the Minerva got closer to the Nation.

"What are they doing? They can't hit us with any of their weapons in a position like that." The helmsman of the Nation said.

* * *

"And we can't use our energy weapons except the Valiants!." The Admiral Bralo sighed. "Lock missiles and activate Valiant Naginatas one and two." He ordered.

* * *

"Sir we've got incoming from the ORB super carrier!" The radar operator informed.

"Gah, dammit! Have our missiles and CIWS intercept them, and keep an eye on the Minerva's missile launchers in case they try to do something funny." Bralo said as the Minerva began to fly over the bow of the Nation.

"I still think this plan is..." Arthur tried to say.

"You can tell me about it later. Are the torpedoes locked in their tubes? Are they going to arm once they leave the ship?" Talia asked.

"Yes, but how do you intent to fire them?" Arthur asked.

"Watch me. Malik, cut power to the bow engines. Make sure we don't actually crash into them though. Arthur, fire all available missile tubes and target that vessels CIWS." Talia ordered.

"Uh, yes ma'am! Parsifals, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva began to descend and fire missiles from it's port and starboard launchers as the ship began to tilt it's bow downwards. The CIWS from the Nation was busy dealing with the Takemikazuchi's and Minerva missiles. Meanwhile inside the smaller red and gray vessel, the torpedoes which were located inside the torpedo tubes began to slide forward and eventually fell out of the ship, falling directly onto the Nation's deck.

* * *

"Incoming... torpedoes?" The radar officer of the Nation said.

"WHAT?" Admiral Bralo yelled.

Outside on deck, the torpedoes from the Minerva fell and hit the deck of the Nation in several places. Two out of three of it's six-barreled artillery guns, which were on the center and port side, were hit directly and destroyed, as well as the two Gottfried Kai's that were on the port side of the vessel's bow.

"VALIANT NAGINATA'S ONE AND TWO! FIRE! FIRE! CONTINUOUS FIRE! IGNORE THE BARREL TEMPERATURE!" Captain Bralo raged as the Minerva's middle was flying over the Nation's bridge, the two double ended Valiants aiming at the vessel and firing. The shots from the Nation hit the wings of the Minerva once, but due to it's armor, they didn't do much damage. However, because the Valiant Naginata's were firing continuously at the same spot, they eventually outright tore a large hole through each of the Minerva's wings, damaging the structural integrity.

* * *

"Dammit! We can't stay in the air like this! Water landing! All hands prepare for surface impact!" Captain Gladys ordered as the ship had finished flying over the Nation and began to descend.

"Yes ma'am!" Malik finished.

"Keep us a good distance away from them! Once we're on the water fold in the wings and keep us away." Captain Gladys ordered as the Minerva found itself descending to the water, smoking coming out of the holes in the wings as the ship hit the water.

"Takemikazuchi approaching from starboard. Looks like Todaka is backing us up." Bart said as an image of Captain Todaka appeared on the screen.

"Parsifals, fire!" Arthur ordered.

"Captain Gladys, what's the damage to the Minerva?" Todaka asked.

"We're not going to be able to fly again until repairs are made, that's for sure. What's the status of the Archangel and the other ship?" Talia asked as the camera quickly cut to show the Archangel suffer a direct hit to it's starboard side Gottfried. However at the same time it can be noted that the Icy Wind had lost the Gottfried Kai's that were mounted the furthest forward on the bow.

"I've told Captain Ramius to try to bring the other vessel over to us. We're not going to be able to take them out like this, and Auel is still trying to deal with the forces to the West." Todaka said, the Takemikazuchi firing it's bow Gottfireds at the Nation, taking out the port side Valiant Naginata and rear port side Gottfried Kai which were both aimed at the Minerva.

"Their forces are thinning out! Call him back! We're going to need him if we want to these guys out." Talia said, Todaka nodding.

* * *

"RAWR!" Stella Loussier yelled as the Gaia gundam raced through the air, taking out several enemy machines as she notices the Destroy gundam begin to move towards the East. "Auel? What are you doing?" She asked, quickly firing the beam cannons her machine had in mobile armor mode to take out another enemy machine.

"Going to help the guys over there. Apparently they're getting their buts kicked!" Auel said.

"What? Are they in that much trouble?" Kira, who was nearby asked as the Strike Noir sliced a poor Windam in half with the Excalibur before closing in with his camera. "Okay then, they really are in trouble lets go, now!" The Ultimate Coordinator yelled as the two regular sized machine and one massive one began to move towards the Minerva, Takemikazuchi, Archangel, Nation, and Icy Wind.

Currently as it stood the Nation was heading south. The Minerva was some distance behind it facing west and firing it's port side Tristan while still keeping far enough away so that it could most incoming fire. The Takemikazuchi was to the Nation's port side and was closing in while firing it's beam cannons. Behind the Takemikazuchi and closing in was the Archangel which was firing it's starboard side Valiant at the Icy Wind, which was closing in behind it and attempting to shoot the Archangel.

"Destroy gundam incoming from two o'clock. Distance, 4500!" The radar operator of the Nation said.

"What? Dammit! Alright men it's time we treat these bastards to a little taste of power. Twenty to starboard. Activate Lohengrin One and Lohengrin Two and target the enemy's Destroy gundam." Admiral Bralo said aboard the Nation's bridge.

"Captain?"

"That monster will pose a serious threat to us if it gets close considering the damned state we're in. If we can kill it off then we'll have the Icy Wind pull the two bigger ships in and finish them off, and then we'll take out the Minerva and be done with this blasted battle." Bralo explained as the two doors on the front of the Nation opened up, the doors sliding back like a minivan door as the two Lohengrins came out and turned on, preparing to fire.

* * *

"Ah, what the hell? Shit!" Auel said as the Destroy gundam began to turn to avoid the blasts, but the Nation was also using it's bow thrusters to keep it targeted.

"Auel? Dammit!" Kira said as the Strike Noir began to fly towards the Nation with the intention of stopping it, however even more Windams came after Kira, the Strike Noir forced to try to break though them, but there was not enough time.

"Leave him alone! You damned meanie!" Stella said as the Gaia followed the Strike Noir but suffered from the same issue as Kira, keeping her from getting in close.

* * *

The two positron cannons of the Nation began to make a buzzing noise, a very small beam coming out of them as they looked ready to blast Auel.

"Lohengrin One and Lohengrin Two are prepared to fire, Captain. Target in sights." An officer aboard the Nation's bridge said.

"Alright, fire!" The Captain said, when suddenly...

A dark purple ball of energy with a yellow core around the size of a mobile suit's hands as well as two green beam rifle shots came out of nowhere from the north, hitting and destroying the two positron cannons of the Nation and dealing serious damage to the ship.

"URRRRHHHRRUUURRHHH!" The bridge crew of the vessel groaned as the bow of their vessel was dealt massive damage, a large explosion taking place and smoke spreading everywhere as Kira noticed two figures dash into the cloud between the Destroy and the Nation.

* * *

"What? What did that?" Kira said as the Strike Noir raised it's swords into a defensive position in case whatever went after the Nation's positron cannon was actually headed for him as well.

"Kira? I'm... scared..." Stella said as the Gaia closed in on the Strike Noir, it's shield firmly gripped as the smoke cleared and the two figures that had intervened in this battle became very clear.

"Who the hell are they?" Auel asked, looking at the back of two machines. One of them held a dark black color scheme with some blue outlining, and molten red metal on it's inner frame, with large red and black wings on it's back. The other was mostly golden, had little inner frame sticking out unless it was at the joints, and had a large disk on it's back.

"Who the hell are we? Shut it Auel!" Kira, Auel, Stella, and everyone aboard the three main ORB vessels heard the very familiar voice of Shinn Asuka as the darker machine turned around and faced the Destroy.

"Shinn?" Talia asked over the line as the pilot of the other machine began to speak.

"This is the daughter of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, Cagalli Yula Attha! ORB forces, I have taken back control of our military and government from Yanata and Yuna Seiran and I have deployed our forces against the Alliance. Their reinforcements are being intercepted and there are more vessels coming here as we speak! Fight on!" Cagalli said.

"Miss Cagalli!" Murrue said.

"Cagalli... you're back... good..." Kira said.

"YAY Cagalli's back!" Stella exclaimed.

"Boss Lady is back. Hehe." Auel said.

"And now that the Princess has returned... we shall gain victory! Order all mobile suits to redouble their efforts! Take out their forces! That's an order!" Todaka said sternly.

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew of the Takemikazuchi said.

* * *

"Grr... dammit! How the hell could that little girl manage to take back control of ORB? Well then, things are not going to be so nice for them! Have all of our machines go after those two suits and take them out, now!" Admiral Bralo said from the Nation's bridge as the ship aimed it's remaining bow Gottfried at the Sovereign and Judicator. "Fire!" The man in charge said as the ship fired two green blasts right at the gundams.

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled.

"Damn you!" Cagalli yelled as the shot approached her.

"You'll pay!" Shinn said simultaneously as the Judicator raised it's right arm and activated the device mounted on the back of it's hand, a large diamond shaped, bright blue beam shield appearing with what looked to be the ORB Logo in it's center blocked the attack from the Nation's Gottfried Kai. As the other half of the blast hit the Sovereign, it didn't do anything. Instead, the shot was reflected back at the ship, hitting it's deck. "As I said, you'll pay!" Shinn said as the beam shield in the Judicator's right hand deactivated and it raised it's palm up, the bulls eye looking device in the center of it's palm as well as the emitters on it's fingers lighting up and generating a ball of purple energy with a yellow core appearing. "AHH!" Shinn raged as the Judicator whipped this energy ball directly at the Nation, the blast taking out it's last bow double beam cannon that was mounted on the ship's bow.

"Let's go!" Cagalli said as the Sovereign then pointed it's right arm and shield across it's body facing upwards at an angle, the shield appearing to be attached to the arm in the same way the Providence's shield was, before the Princess of ORB swung downwards with her right arm, the white parts on the bottom of the Sovereign's shield splitting apart at either side of the shield and three beams coming out. The two beams on the outside were curved inwards, and the middle beam looked like a jagged blade. The color of these beam saber like weapons were light blue, not pink. The same thing took place on the other shield of the Sovereign as it looked and saw more incoming Windams from the direction of the, Icy Wind, Cagalli making an angry look as she thrusted towards them.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Shinn said as the Judicator reached behind itself and grabbed onto it's two massive anti-ship swords and unsheathing them, each sword appearing to be just as long as the Judicator was tall. The blades folded upwards and extended before a bright green beam activated and acted as a blade for the sword, on both the cutting edge and the back side of the swords. The piercing tips of the swords were curved upwards and had a circular indent on it's length facing forwards. The edge of the blades began to emit a dark purple beam as the Judicator turned to go help the Sovereign, the black and red machine holding an anti-ship sword in each hand.

"AH! What kind of a mobile suit is that?" A random Windam pilot yelled as he looked at the incoming Sovereign.

"It doesn't matter! We'll destroy it all the same!" Another pilot said as the two of them fired their beam rifles directly at the Sovereign.

"AHH!" Cagalli yelled as the gundam continued straight on towards the Windams, the shots hitting it and being reflected back off of it's gold phase shift armor and going back to outright destroy both Windams as Cagalli raised the Sovereign's left shield and fired the two beam cannons that were on it directly into more enemy Windams as she closed the distance and used the bottom end of each shield like a beam saber which was an extension of her arm.

"Alright! Time to put this thing into action!" Shinn said as the Judicator raised up both of it's massive anti-ship swords high into the air as it's two red and black wings opened up, and as they did, two gigantic crimson red 'wings of light' appeared as Shinn put his left arm over his right shoulder, the sword sticking upwards, and then pointed his right arm downwards and charged forward, the Judicator now appearing to be significantly faster than before. "RAWG!" Shinn yelled as the Judicator dodged fire from incoming Windams with it's speed, closed in, and sliced the enemy mobile suits into pieces one after the other. In the corner of his eye he saw another mobile suit fire a beam rifle at him, and to counter this, he raised his right arm and activated it's shield before another purple and yellow ball of energy appear, but this time in the circular indent on the Judicator's right anti-ship sword, before Shinn swung his right arm across the Judicator's body, the beam ball flying off to kill the enemy machine.

* * *

"Whoa dude! What are those things?" Auel said as the Destroy's hands found their way to another small Atlantic Federation ship and destroyed it before continuing to close in on the Nation.

"My question is..." Kira said as the Strike Noir made 'whirlwind' move with it's arms, cutting up enemy machines. "Where they got them."

"Yeah those things look to be a lot bigger than the average gundam... GET BACK HERE RAWR!" Stella said as the Gaia dived underwater after an Aquatic mobile suit and scratched it to death with it's beam claws. "I want to get a closer look!" She flew out of the water.

* * *

Despite the fact that everyone was fighting as best as they could things were still not going in anyone's favor. The Nation and Icy Wind had boxed in the Archangel to an extent but with the Minerva covering them from a little bit north it wasn't as bad. However, the Alliance still had a lot of Windams coming in from the west due to Todaka ordering Auel to come and help them there. Regardless, the abilities of the Sovereign and Judicator gundams were very impressive. A shield swing here and a sword swipe here were proving pivotal for the victory that Cagalli was wanting. However, before too long Shinn found several Windams charging towards the Judicator and decided that it was time to get serious.

"I'll take you out!" Shinn raged, his eyes going into SEED mode. 'This thing's true power appears when I'm in SEED mode...' Shinn thought, and as he did, something happened to the Judicator. The two halfs of the v-fin on the Judicator's head split into separate spikes going upwards, each at a different angle. (A/N: Each point on the v-fin now looks kinda like a hand with only the first three fingers extended) While this happened, the eyes of the Judicator changed from white to blood red, and the small pieces on the inside of the red and white wings began to move up and down independently of each other between the top and bottom pieces of the wings, the crimson red light effect changing to look as if waved were forming on the ends of each where a spike was, and the light wings getting a little bigger too. The Ace of Aces saw the screen that was sitting right in front of him above his knees display a message. 'Pilot S.E.E.D. Mode factor activation detected. **S**uperior **E**limination of **E**nemies **D**omination O.S. Activated.' The message said.

Outside on the body of the Judicator the four 'folded arms' that were on the shoulders and served as side skirts activated and began to unfold and straighten out, revealing themselves to be smaller versions of the Judicator's main arms, which looked very similar. The four new arms of the Judicator each grabbed a beam saber from either the wings or the knees and activated them, the blades curved like a fancy Scimitar and the beam glowing green. "ALRIGHT YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!" Shinn yelled as the Judicator charged forward with it's two anti-ship swords and four beam sabers, the gundam now moving slightly faster than even before and weird 'afterimages' forming behind it as it closed in on the group of enemy Windams. "Now take this!" Shinn said as the Judicator stabbed an enemy Windam in the cockpit with it's lower right beam saber before swinging across his body with his main left arm, chopping two more Windams in half with the anti-ship sword and blocking incoming beam rifle fire with his upper left arm's beam shield before going after the suit that shot him and stabbing it with the Judicator's shoulder arms.

* * *

"Holy cow! Shinn's ON FIRE! LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL DAMMIT! Captain, just look!" Arthur cheered with excitement as the bridge crew noticed Shinn's fighting as the ship fought against the two Nation-class vessels, Talia's eyes popping open.

"How... whoa... I never thought I'd see a mobile suit like that!" The Minerva's Captain said.

* * *

"Enough of this! Dammit! Rain on their parade! Sink that damned ship that's caused us so much trouble!" The Captain of the Icy Wind said as his ship fired it's three "Blitzkrieg" Six-barreled cannons at the Archangel's stern.

* * *

"Evade!" Murrue yelled.

"Not enough time! Too much incoming... ugh..." Neumann said as the ship fired it's last Valiant at the Icy Wind as it was hit in the main engines by some of the shots from the other ship.

"First, second, and fourth engines were hit!" Dalida warned as the ship began to descend.

"Dammit! We're in trouble! Land in the water!" Murrue said.

* * *

"Hahaha! Got them! Call in some more of our Windams to guard the ship! Activate Lohengrin's One and Two! Target the Archangel and fire! There will be no way that ship is going to avoid this with it's engines damaged!" The Icy Wind's Captain said with a tone of victory as the ship's two positron cannon doors slide open and the two Lohengrin's came fourth.

* * *

"No! The Archangel! I won't... let you... destroy it!" Cagalli said as a golden SEED exploded in her eyes and she activated her SEED mode, the eyes of the Sovereign gundam changing from white to golden, a piece of each v-fin seemed to separate from the main part and fold inwards until the two pieces connected right in the center of the gundam's forehead, and the massive disk on the gundams back broke off and began to fly on it's own, independently, the flame like tips on the perimeter of it lighting up and emitting a shiny yellow light as the Sovereign went to the Archangel. 'Don't worry Captain Ramius... I... got this!' Cagalli thought, the monitor of her machine that was in the cockpit's seat saying the same message as Shinn's did: 'Pilot S.E.E.D. Mode factor activation detected. **S**uperior **E**limination of **E**nemies **D**omination O.S. Activated.'

The Archangel continued to descend towards the water, and it seemed like there would be no way for it to avoid the Icy Wind's twin positron blast, the Nation-class' bow being protected by Windams acting as a meat shield. Everyone braced themselves as the two cannons fired forward, the air exploding around the blasts as they headed towards the Archangel, time slowing down as they did. However, as the blasts got really close, one could see the disk that was on the Sovereign's back fly right in front of the Archangel where the blasts would hit, the gundam itself coming in behind the disk. The two positron cannon beams hit the disk and found that it resisted them, much like the positron shields on the Zamza-zah, Gells-Ghe, and Euclid mobile armors, except the beams did not seem to split off and break away, but rather they were 'compressed' and 'collapsed' into a ball of positrons that was held in the center of the disk. As the blast faded, everyone's eyes widened as they saw that the Archangel was in fact, not destroyed, and that the Lohengrin blasts from the Icy Wind were being contained in the center of the Sovereign's disk, and that the Sovereign itself was holding a rather defensive pose, and Cagalli had a very stressed and angry look on her face, as if she was concentrating heavily while she gripped the controls of the Sovereign.

"AHHH!" Cagalli yelled as Sovereign spread it's arms out and the ball of energy held in front of the Sovereign's disk seemed to be 'released' in a sense, the white and red energy beam bursting forward towards the enemy vessel, but not on direct course.

* * *

"Damn, Lady Cagalli missed." Amagi said from the Takemikazuchi's bridge.

"She wasn't aiming for the enemy ship itself. She was aiming for the..." Todaka said as the camera cut away from him and displayed the positron beam blast hit the water to the Icy Wind's port dead on, reacting with it and causing a massive explosion. An enormous was of water was formed from this, and it spread out in all directions. The wave was strongest right when it was formed and because of this it hit the side of the Icy Wind with full force. The Alliance's second Nation-class vessel seemed to turn on it's side, which was not a good sign for the people inside, until it the entire ship completely and utterly capsized on it's side. Everyone on the battlefield was jaws dropped wide open eyes the size of grapefruits shocked as the Icy Wind was flipped over, the disk from the Sovereign returning to the back of the gundam itself.

* * *

"But... what? That's... impossible!" Admiral Bralo freaked out as he saw this, and then nearly fell over as the Nation was bombarded from blasts from all three of the ORB fleets big ships.

"Engines one and two have been damaged."

"Damage to port side catapult!"

"Incoming enemy mobile suit!" The radar operator said as the Judicator could be seen closing in on the Nation.

"Well we can at least defend against that thing! Activate the anti-mobile suit positron deflection shield! Now!" Admiral Bralo ordered as the shield which had earlier been used by the Icy Wind, which was now sinking into the water, to deflect the Strike Noir when Kira tried to go after the ship, activated and extended a large dome over the bridge and rear of the ship.

"Not so fast! I've got something up my sleeve too!" Shinn said as the camera fixes in on the purple ends of the anti-ship swords that were held in each hand. The gundam then straightened itself out and folds in it's wings, the wings of light still coming out of them but in a concentrated stream going backwards as it put it's arms over it's head and pointed it's anti-ship swords forward and began to spin in a circle like a whirlwind as it thrusted towards the Nation's deck like a dart. When the Judicator hits the beam shields of the Nation, the purple ends of the swords seem to react to the shield and outright break through them, poking holes in the shields and allowing the Judicator to pass through, stop spinning, straighten itself out, and land on the deck of the ship looking at the bridge of it, an anti-ship sword in each main hand, and a scimitar looking beam saber at the end of each smaller arm as the black and red gundam with a 'molten inner frame' began to slowly walk forward towards the Dominion looking bridge.

"Ahh! What the hell is this monster! How did it manage to get through?" Admiral Bralo said as his crew was in disarray at the sight of the Judicator walking forward.

"RAWWWWRRRR AHHH!" Shinn yelled as the Judicator spread out all of it's arms horizontally so that the arms themselves pointed to the left and right of the gundam, but the weapons pointed forward, before he thrust them all forward deep into the Nation's bridge, Admiral Bralo and his bridge crew being consumed in flames as the Judicator withdrew it's swords and lept up into the air, using the ends of the anti-ship swords once more to piece the positron deflector barriers and make it out of there as the first of the Atlantic Federation Nation-class battleships, the Nation, was destroyed. A silence overtook the ORB members, Shinn and Cagalli in SEED mode, and everyone else not speaking a word but just looking at the explosion. Surely, they had won the battle to break the Lawful Wall and break back into ORB, and the Sovereign and Judicator gundams appeared to represent just what that ORB was capable of making. As the episode ends, the stats of the two machines become very clear.

* * *

_ORB-01 Sovereign_

**Name:** Sovereign

**Model Number:** ORB-01

**Unit Type:** Prototype SEED User Ultimate Ranged Defensive Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

GAT-X105 Strike

ZGMF-X09A Justice

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Overall Height**: 19m

**Standard Weight:** 72.5 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Ultracompact Hyper Nuclear Fusion Reactor

**Accommodation:** Panoramic ORB Elite SEED System cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments: **

12.5mm Head Mounted CIWS x 2

Model 101 "Unflinching" Defensive-Offensive Shield x 2

Sovereign mounts two large shields on each arm in a way that makes them seem like an extension of that limb. Each of these shields are connected to and cover the hands of the mobile suit, disabling it's ability to carry weapons while each shield is attached to the arm, however they can be detached. Each shield is directly wired to the computer of the Sovereign and shares the Sovereign's SPS-01 "Speculum" Phase Shift Armor.

Type-105CC "Ardent" Triple Beam Fangs

Each of the two Model 101 "Unflinching" Defensive-Offensive Shields features three beam 'fangs' that come out of the bottom of the shield. These are the close combat weapons of the Sovereign.

Type-110RC "Imperatrix" Double Beam Cannon

In addition to the beam fangs, each shield mounts two beam cannons on the upper-middle portion of the shield. These cannons each have the power output of a typical beam rifle.

Type-115BR "Cent" High Energy Beam Rifle

In case either shield is destroyed, ORB-01 Sovereign mounts one beam rifle on it's right side skirt for ranged attack power.

Type-120BS "Innocens" Beam Saber

A single beam saber mounted on the left side skirt of the Sovereign should a shield be destroyed

**System Features**

Operating Systems

Standard G.U.N.D.A.M. O.S.:

Like each of the four ORB-0X gundams, the Sovereign utilizes a modified version of the General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver operating system, the operating system used on the GAT-X series. This operating system was created by Kira Yamato when the Archangel landed to Orb after its defection from the Earth Alliance. He devised this system to make Natural pilots combat well using a mobile suit, making them fare well against Coordinator pilots. This operating system was developed further by Erica Simmons for the purposes of the four gundams. One of these modifications includes a compatibility protocol with the SEED System.

Specialized S.E.E.D. O.S.:

Each of the four ORB-0X gundams also has a specialized SEED system installed in it. This is known as the Superior Elimination of Enemies Domination O.S. This system only activates once the mobile suit has detected that the pilot has entered SEED mode. When the pilot enters SEED mode they no longer control the mobile suit using just the actions of their hands and legs, but their mind as well. However several armaments of each mobile suit can only be activated when the SEED system is activated, and as such only a SEED user can utilize the full potential of the suit.

Phase Shift Armor:

ORB-01 Sovereign is protected by a unique type of Phase Shift Armor specific to it. This armor is known as the SPS-01 "Speculum" Phase Shift Armor. In addition to the typical benefits of PS Armor, the SPS-01 "Speculum" Armor also makes the Sovereign immune to standard beam weaponry. If a shot is fired at the gundam, it will be reflected. This armor also makes the mobile suit appear to be made out of solid gold, although just the outside armor is affected by it. This armor also affects each of the backpacks of the Sovereign as well as its "Sol" WASPS. Note: Cannot protect the mobile suit against positron cannon shots

**Optional Striker Packs:**

_ORB-01EP "Elegant" Sky Pack_

On Earth, or in any location with significant gravity, the Sovereign mounts a large disk on it's back. This disk can only be activated when the mobile suit switches to it's advanced O.S. and is able to detach itself from the Sovereign and fly around independently of the mobile suit, being controlled mentally by the pilot. This disc has several systems and armaments to it. In addition to this the Sky Pack increases the overall height of the mobile suit from 19m to 25.3m and increases it's weight to 92 metric tons.

Gamma Ray Canceler

Allows the "Elegant" Sky Pack to cancel out gamma ray blasts up to a certain strength.

"Solaris Flamis" Anti-beam emitter x 7

Each of these is capable of emitting a small green discharge that travels at a high speed and are only usable in SEED mode. This beam is not designed to damage mobile suits or battleships. However should it collide with a beam shot, from either a rifle or a cannon, it will either outright cancel out the beam, or weaken it. E.g if it collided with a shot from a standard beam rifle, it would cancel it out. If it collided with a large cannon shot from a battleship, it would only weakened the blast, however several hits from the emitter with eventually cancel out the shot.

Energy absorption array

Another feature of the ORB-01EP "Elegant" Sky Pack is that if a beam rifle/beam cannon shot hits the center section of the disk, it will absorbed and it's power will feed the battery of the disk, allowing it to operate independently from the Sovereign for a longer period of time. If a positron cannon meets the disk, the disk is able to trap the blast and fire it back in any direction, although it cannot contain the positrons for longer than several seconds.

_ORB-04 Judicator_

**Name:** Judicator

**Model Number:** ORB-04

**Unit Type:** Prototype SEED User Ultimate Close Quarters Offensive Mobile Suit

**Developed from: **

GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike

ORB-02 Veneficus

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroate

**Overall Height:** 25.8m

**Standard Weight:** 102 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Ultracompact Hyper Nuclear Fusion Reactor

**Accommodation:** Panoramic ORB Elite SEED System cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

12.5mm Head Mounted CIWS x 2

Secondary arm x 4

One very unique feature about the Judicator is it's four secondary arms, two of which are mounted on the shoulder armor, and two of which are mounted where the side skirts would be. These arms can only be activated and controlled when the mobile suit pilot has activated the SEED system. When not in use they are folded inwards into a compact shape.

Type-405EO "Palma Orbis" Emitter x 6

Each palm of the Judicator, whether it belongs to the main two arms, or the four secondary arms, is capable of generating and throwing an orb of pure beam energy at it's target. The speed and accuracy of these orbs are dependent on the pilot's throw.

Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam saber x 4

Four beam sabers are mounted on the body of the ORB-04 Judicator. Two of them are mounted on it's kneecaps facing outwards and two of them are mounted on the hinges for it's wings sticking upwards. The beams projected by these beam sabers are slightly longer then average beams and the beams are curved in the shape of a Scimitar.

Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword x 2

Compacted and mounted on separate and independent holsters attached to the back thrusters of the Judicator are it's two main weapons which can only be wielding in it's two main arms. These two anti-ship swords are almost 26m long when fully unfolded and both are made of an ultra-strong light weight metal alloy. Each Executioner has two large beams that run down the cutting edge and back side of the sword and stops at the curved tip. The tip of each sword has several small emitters that project a purple beam similar to that of ORB-03 Demoness' Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff, meaning that the sharp end of the blade can pierce beam shields. The hilt of each anti-ship sword is similar to that of the Stichdegen, with the handle guard being able to project a curved beam that runs along the outside of the sword.

Type-450MS/O "Gladius Orbis" Emitter

The curved sharp edge of each of the Judicator's two Executioner anti-ship swords has a circular indent which is lined with the same type of emitters found on the gundam's palms. This allows the mobile suit to whip beam orbs at it's enemies even when it is wielding all six of it's weapons.

Type-490ES "Navitas" Beam Shield Generator x 6

A beam shield generator mounted on the hand guards of all six of the Judicator's hands

**System Features:**

Operating Systems

Standard G.U.N.D.A.M. O.S.:

Like each of the four ORB-0X gundams, the Judicator utilizes a modified version of the General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver operating system, the operating system used on the GAT-X series. This operating system was created by Kira Yamato when the Archangel landed to Orb after its defection from the Earth Alliance. He devised this system to make Natural pilots combat well using a mobile suit, making them fare well against Coordinator pilots. This operating system was developed further by Erica Simmons for the purposes of the four gundams. One of these modifications includes a compatibility protocol with the SEED System.

Specialized S.E.E.D. O.S.:

Each of the four ORB-0X gundams also has a specialized SEED system installed in it. This is known as the Superior Elimination of Enemies Domination O.S. This system only activates once the mobile suit has detected that the pilot has entered SEED mode. When the pilot enters SEED mode they no longer control the mobile suit using just the actions of their hands and legs, but their mind as well. However several armaments of each mobile suit can only be activated when the SEED system is activated, and as such only a SEED user can utilize the full potential of the suit.

Phase Shift Armor:

The ORB-04 Judicator is protected by standard Phase Shift Armor

Specialized Frame:

Like it's older brother, the ORB-02 Veneficus, the ORB-04 Judicator also features a unique frame. Known as the SMF-04 "Berserker" Frame, this hardware design allows the Judicator to move it's limbs and react quicker than any other gundam in existence and also increases the strength of the main arms, which is critical for the control of the anti-ship swords. This frame glows with a molten metal color when the mobile suit is using it.

"Velox Veredictum" System

When the pilot of the Judicator activates their SEED mode, the wings open up and begin to emit particles similar to that of the Veneficus' "Alas Libertas" and "Cosmos" systems, allowing the Judicator to move at speeds that exceed the Veneficus.

"Multis Iudiciis" System

A subsystem of the Judicator's "Velox Verdictum" system. Should the mobile suit activate it's wings while the pilot is in SEED mode, the mobile suit's speed increases even more than before. In addition to this, the Judicator will leave glowing after images in it's wake to confuse enemies.

* * *

Author's Note:

There's ya Sovereign and Judicator, happy?


	11. Phase 41: Mourn, Learn, Hate, Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam SEED Destiny

There's an Author's Note in the beginning and one in the end. Please read both.

Anyway, I'm VERY sorry for the late update, but at the same time, I know a lot of people have been waiting for this episode for a very long time... well worth the wait... so here you go. HAPPY HOLIDAYS I CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS BUT I'M NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO ASSUME EVERYONE DOES! =D

At NovaStriker: I have no idea what you're talking about... and I don't care (=P). If anything, he already did. **He beat Kira 1v1. No one else has done that. ****N****o one. **

At Darksouloflight: I wish. Too bad the chances of that happening are slim. Although I wish they did... D= Instead we're probably going to see that idiot Athrun pull of his COMPLETELY BS victory over Shinn in HD... The remaster is probably going to be some half-assed attempt to kiss the asses of both the 'fluff AxC KxL' CE fandom as well as the 'Amuro is the bestest'(TRUTH) UC fandom at the same time. (I will admit, I love CE gundam, but MSG and Zeta just mop the floor with it, period)

Now of course, read, enjoy, and as always, review (please =D)

* * *

As the explosion that was caused from the destruction of the Atlantic Federation battleship Nation died down, most eyes were fixed on the ORB-01 Elegant Sovereign and ORB-04 Judicator gundams as they slowly descended onto the deck of the Takemikazuchi in an angelic way with their legs straightened out and pointed downwards and their arms spread apart. The emitters on the Sovereign's Elegant Sky Pack and the crimson red wings of light created by the Judicator's Multis Iudiciis and Velox Verdictum systems still shone greatly, due to Shinn and Cagalli's state of still being in SEED mode. As the two machines landed on the deck of the large super carrier, the Judicator turned it's head towards the Sovereign as Shinn began to speak.

"That Erica Simmons person told us that these machines would not be able to properly dock inside the ships due to their size right, or just not fit in the hatch way...? I forget to be completely honest." Shinn said as his eyes, as well as his machine's, turned back to normal as the Judicator's wings of light deactivated and folded shut, each half of the machine's v-fin compressing back together, the four Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam sabers and two Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords having already been put away by Shinn. As the same time Cagalli got the message and sensed no danger and 'turned off' her SEED mode as the "Solaris Flamis" Anti-beam emitters on the Elegant Sky Pack stopped glowing gold like a solar flare, the gundam's eyes turning from gold back to white.

"Yeah she said something like that about Sovereign's backpack being a tight fit or something like that." Cagalli said as Shinn giggled a little. "Don't you dare make some kind of fat joke about MY new machine, brat!" Cagalli raged with a hint of joy and humour in her voice.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Oh, it looks like the rest of them are coming here too." Shinn said as the Strike Noir and Gaia gundams, as well as the ORB Destroy, landed on the Takemikazuchi's deck, Cagalli taking note of this as she contacted the Takemikazuchi's bridge, a small holographic screen of Todaka appearing just in front of her chair to the left a little, separate from the main panoramic monitor system and screen that above her knees.

"Captain Todaka, what's the status of their forces?" The Princess of ORB asked one of her nation's most seasoned and experienced officers.

"The rest of the Atlantic Federation forces, or at least what's left of them, are in a complete retreat as of this moment, your majesty. They are unable to fight back now, and the demonstration of power presented by you and Shinn Asuka that destroyed those two vessels must have shocked them," Captain Todaka informed in an experianced manner.

"I understand. Have Captain Ramius, Captain Gladys, and Executive Officer Trine meet us on the Takemikazuchi's bridge. Order all vessels to set course for ORB right now, but maintain the lowest level of battle stations and recall all mobile suits." Cagalli ordered.

"Acknowledged." Captain Todaka responded as the line was cut, Cagalli taking off her helmet and letting her beautiful golden hair flow freely as the Princess of ORB turned off the Sovereign, it's panoramic cockpit screens turning off, it's gold SPS-01 "Speculum" Phase Shift Armor turning gray as Cagalli stood up out of her pilot's seat and walked towards the cockpit door of the Sovereign, pressing the button to open it as she got out onto the part of the door that folded down, looking below to see Stella, Kira, and Auel walking towards the two machines as Shinn lowered himself down via the Judicator's guide rope, the Judicator also turned off, as indicated by it's gray color and black, deactivated eyes. Smiling, the blonde haired Princess of the ORB Union then proceeded to lower herself down below too.

"Hey guys... sorry if we were late. Apparently not from what it seems, considering you're all still alive." Shinn said as Auel walked up and approached him.

"Alright Mister! What the hell is..." The blue haired boy points to the Judicator. "... that thing supposed to be? Where the hell did something like that come from?"

"I want to look inside! I want to check it's technology out!" Stella said in a ravenous tone as she began to run towards the Judicator's guide wire, Shinn stopping her.

"HEY! My new machine! Get away! Errr..." The red eyed coordinator groaned.

"I still want to know where something like that came from!" Auel raged.

"Yeah, that's got me intrigued too..." Kira said as he stared at the two gundams.

"ORB. The two machines came... from ORB." Cagalli said as she walked up to the rest of them, Shinn now able to push Stella back a little as the younger girl looked at the Princess.

"Cagalli! Ah! You kicked butt out there!" She said.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Hehe." Shinn smirked.

"ORB you say? Why would... how would... I've never seen a machine that big unless you count the Destroy. And the weapons systems are beyond the scope of anything I've ever seen before." Kira said.

"Which is why I need to look inside! I want to see what makes it so... special!" Stella said with excitement.

"Damn thing's been hiding collecting dust all this time. Blame her old man for that!" Shinn said, looking at Cagalli.

"What?" Auel said.

"Yeah, when we got to ORB we were taken by Erica Simmons to Morganroate. From there things got... well... I'll explain in a bit. For now, there are more pressing matters." Cagalli said, a tear falling down her cheek as she remembered Kisaka and his sacrifice before walking towards the Takemikazuchi's bridge, Shinn and the others following her.

* * *

Takemikazuchi bridge, ten minutes later:

"At our current speed and course we'll be back in ORB by tomorrow afternoon. Due to the damage that we've taken it would be best if we try not to rush home at maximum speeds." Amagi informed, the three Captain nodding in an approving manner.

"So how much damage have we taken, in reality?" Cagalli asked.

"We lost over half of our fighting force. However at the same time we did manage to beat them back, and sink those two new warships of the Atlantic Federation. They'll probably think again before they come back to attack ORB, if they do." Todaka said as the camera cuts to show Yzak, now in no need of his cast, looking out of one of the Minerva's windows at the mobile suits on the Takemikazuchi's deck.

"So how did you two manage to take back ORB anyway... and get those two machines?" Murrue asked.

"When we arrived we were taken by Mrs. Erica Simmons and Ledonir Kisaka to a secret location in Morganroate... and given these machines." Shinn said.

"After which we left and I opened a channel to the government building, declared myself as the Chief Representative who had finally returned to her nation, and deployed our forces." Cagalli added.

* * *

-Flashback-

ORB Defence Headquarters, Ono'goro Island:

"Sir, something's just emerged from the mountain side! I'm counting one... no two mobile suits! Unable match thermal patterns to anything on record!" One of the people who were sitting ideally by on duty said as his superior got up out of his seat, the ORB soldiers at the time unable to do much right now due to the Seiran's orders while at the same time keeping a look out for anything that might be incoming.

"What? Two mobile suits? Are they Zaft? Atlantic Federation? How did they get here?" The man in charge asked as an image displaying the Sovereign and Judicator gundams appeared on screen, the two machines heading towards the city from the top of the mountain. "Scramble the..."

"Incoming transmission from one of those machines!" One of the communication officers said.

"Patch it through! What the hell is this?" The commanding officer said, his face now showing signs of sweat as he was thick with worry as an image of Cagalli's face appeared on screen. "WHA... The... The... Princess..."

"This is the daughter of the late Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, Cagalli Yula Attha. Defence headquarters, do you copy? So of you may have doubts because of my return..." She said.

"No! Princess! You're... you're alive and back... how I don't know, but certainly you have returned for a reason." The commander said, the camera now cutting to the large cockpit of the Judicator.

'And now we'll see if they actually listen. If not...' Shinn thought, the Judicator clenching it's fists.

"I am now retaking control of ORB from Yanata and Yuna Seiran! ORB forces, under the Her Royal Guard act I am now ordering you to arrest and detain the Seiran's within their mansion and prevent them, or any of their guests from leaving until I say so. I am also ordering you to seize and detain all members of the military and police force that were sent to Ono'goro Airport around an hour ago when Ambassador Vander's shuttle arrived." Cagalli ordered.

"Yes you're highness! Right away." The commander said as he nodded at one of the people who was sitting at a desk and looking at him. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. As of this moment our brothers and sisters that fought by my side ever since the Dardanelles battle, the remaining forces that took Heaven's Base from the Earth Alliance, our fighting the Atlantic Federation forces right now so that we may free our nation from the Atlantic Federation. I now call upon our navy to deploy itself and cut off Atlantic Federation reinforcements that are coming to aid the Alliance forces that have currently engaged the fleet. I myself will be heading over there right now to aid them, as I cannot just sit by and let them fight on their own, is that clear?" Cagalli asked.

"Understood, Lady Cagalli. We'll get right on it!"

"Good... and make sure nothing goes wrong until I return! Now, for our homeland! For ORB!" Cagalli said as the soldiers saluted her and began to carry out their orders, an image of Shinn appearing in the Sovereign's cockpit via holographic screen.

"Cagalli, are we going to head all the way down to where they are? It'll take us a bit of time..." Shinn said.

"It doesn't matter. Our friends are fighting right now and we have to help them!"

"Then let's get going!" Shinn said, Cagalli nodding as the Sovereign and Judicator began to head south, the camera cutting to show ORB military forces infiltrate the Seiran estate where Yanata and Yuna Seiran, as well as a very surprised Lord Djibril were sitting. The camera shifts to show the ORB navy make hasty but careful preparations for a launch.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"That's basically how it went. We still need to worry about stray Atlantic Federation ships which are retreating, which is why I want us to stay on a low combat alert." Cagalli said.

"Makes sense. Perfectly understandable." Talia responded.

"Man, I didn't know that those things would be in ORB... and that from what you said while we were walking to the bridge, Mr. Kisaka and Mrs. Simmons had the keys. I wonder if they took a picture of your reactions when you first laid eyes on those gundams..." Kira said as a tear began to form and roll down Cagalli's cheek.

"Kira... that wasn't the best thing to say... this Kisaka man... he died..." Shinn said in a low tone, noticing Cagalli's sadness.

As the words of the Ace of Aces filled the bridge of the Takemikazuchi, the smile that had taken place on everyone's face disappeared, and a moment of silence slowly overtook the people there. A moment of silence... until...

"Oh... I... see..." Kira said, everyone looking at him. "Cagalli, I'm very sorry that something like that happened... I feel your pain... I understand... and i think most of us here do." Kira said as the camera now shifts to show various memories flashing in the minds of the crowd, displaying how most of the people there had lost someone important to them.

Cagalli had lost Kisaka, her former bodyguard since she was a child. The living definition of loyalty.

Shinn had lost his family, an event which forever changed him.

Kira had lost Flay Allster, who although she manipulated him, her death broke him from the inside.

Murrue had lost Mwu, a man who said he could make the impossible possible. The man who said that he would return to her safely, but didn't.

Although the past experiences of Auel and Stella are not explicitly explained, one could assume that while they were being 'trained' into killing machines, they had a friend or two. A friend that they would probably either see die before their very eyes, or a friend who they themselves may have been told to kill.

Like Auel and Stella, Captain Todaka, Captain Gladys, and Executive Officer Trine did not personally have someone close to them die before their very eyes, but as military officers who actually signed up and worked towards the positions that they held, as well as having their fair share of battles themselves, it can be assumed that they each had 'friends' on the battlefield that had died.

"Kira's right..." Shinn said, all eyes being diverted to him. "We all have lost someone precious to us, however at the same time, should we halt our actions permanently and sit in the past remembering them? No, we should not... and I speak from experience. To do so would be a great disrespect to those who have fallen for various reasons. No... we should press on... we should ensure that the deaths of people like Mr. Kisaka are not in vain, because we are stronger than that and if we truly do respect them, then we have a responsibility to make sure that the job gets done. The past is the past... what has been done cannot be undone. There will always be conflict but that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight for what we believe in. Who agrees with me?" Shinn asked, everyone looking at him, and Kira and Cagalli smiling.

"Yeah, you're completely right." Kira said, Cagalli simply nodding her head.

"I agree. Now... putting that aside... we have more things to talk about. Although the future is uncertain, one thing is certain: In order to accomplish ones dreams they must be well prepared and informed. So, what's the damage report to our main vessels? How long will it take to repair them once we get back to ORB. I'll have Morganroate get on it the second our ships hit the docks." Cagalli said, the three ship captains sighing a little.

"We did take a lot of damage, but overall I think the Takemikazuchi came out in the best 'state', if you know what I mean." Captain Talia Gladys said.

"I wasn't the one who went underwater and tried to sink them, and i wasn't the one who surprisingly dropped torpedoes right onto their deck. Anyway the Takemikazuchi lost one Gottfried, a handful of CIWS and a few missile tubes." Todaka said.

"Despite the fact that we were able to deal some damage, the Minerva's seen better days. She won't be able to fly until the main wings are completely repaired." Gladys reported.

"Neither are we, the engines have been damaged and according to Chief Murdock we're unable to ascend until they're been checked out completely." Murrue added.

"I see. Sorry it took so long to get here and help out. I apologize." Cagalli said.

"Don't. At least we won the battle... and I think the Atlantic Federation felt that one... I haven't seen ships like those two we say today... ever. They're probably brand new. To lose something like that..." Captain Gladys, said, the expression on her face going a little sour.

"Ouch..." Murrue and Talia said, seeing as they've been in the exact same situation where their vessel is new and was nearly destroyed.

"I understand. If that's the case then I still want us to keep an eye out for hostile vessels for now. Once we hit ORB I'll sort things out." Cagalli said as she turned to Shinn. "Shinn, we're going to stay on the Takemikazuchi if that's okay, just for one night. The Sovereign and Judicator apparently aren't perfectly designed to fit inside of a normal ship's hanger that well. It might be a headache for the engineers and considering how busy they are right now I think it'll be better if we just stay here in case anything happens, alright?" Cagalli asked.

"Uh..." He turned to Captain Gladys, who nodded. "Sure, I guess so. Whatever that's fine with me." Shinn replied.

"Alright then. If that's it..." Cagalli said, no one saying anything at all for a couple of seconds, signalling that there was nothing else to talk about.

"I guess we'll head back then. I feel like taking a nap after a battle like that." Kira said, Stella looking as if she was going to say something.

"No Stella, wait until we're back in ORB, and then you can ask Miss Erica all you want about these machines, alright?" Cagalli asked, Stella looking sad at first but then conjuring up a smile.

"Okay! Alright then! Thanks Cagalli!" Stella replied joyfully.

"Meh, we all know what's going through the minds of those two..." Auel said with a sick expression, looking at Kira and Stella, everyone else giving him an angry look. "Whatever..." Everyone else rolled their eyes.

* * *

Takemikazuchi deck, twenty one hundred hours:

The remaining ships of the ORB fleet continued to sail north towards ORB the sun was setting rapidly over the golden red horizon. Shinn sat on the deck of the ship, completely bored out of his mind as the massive vessel rocked little by little in the ocean below. Behind the red eyed boy sat the massive ORB-01 Elegant Sovereign and ORB-04 Judicator gundams, a testament to ORB's strength. On another part of the deck sat the even larger Destroy gundam that the ORB forces had taken from the Alliance after Auel Neider defected as he was commanded.

"Tap... tap... tap... tap..." Could be heard behind Shinn, the ORB born child turning around to see who it was, expecting Cagalli. However, he was surprised.

"Captain Todaka? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be on the bridge right now?" Shinn asked.

"We've scanned the area... there's nothing in the region right now. No need to fear." Todaka said as he then sat down cross-legged near Shinn and looked at him. "You know, you've grown ever since I first say you. On that one fateful day I saw an innocent child literally lose everything he had in a heartbeat. Everything." Todaka began.

"Yeah, me." Shinn said, lowering his head.

"Although I tried to help the boy nothing seemed to bring him out of his self inflicted depressive coma. He sat in that one specific location on the refugee ship for the whole time with his body compacted like a box against the wall, his head tilted towards in agony and his eyes wide in despair. I saw someone who I honestly thought would end up doing terrible things as a result of the sheer trauma that he had experianced hours earlier. Yet, here I am, looking at that very same boy right now, and although I pride myself on being an experienced and wise man who's seen his fair share of everything, I'm glad to say right now I'm glad I was wrong that day." Todaka said.

"What? Me? But... Come on... you can't be serious. Stop trying to comfort me!" Shinn said, raising his voice slightly. "What are you trying to get at?" Shinn asked angrily.

"The point is you've matured in those years. When we let the Minerva pass by us to go aid in the fight against the Destroy you sounded like a little angsty brat..." Todaka said as Shinn groaned. "I knew that you may or may not have resented your home nation after that one event, and I was proven correct. Yet, here you are today, right now, fighting alongside ORB. Although you don't wear an ORB uniform and won't until we get back, you pilot an ORB machine now, fight for ORB, and work alongside the very Princess herself." Todaka said.

"I'm still waiting for that point of all this! I know I like praise but at the same time when it points out my tragic past... ugh..." Shinn groaned.

"Shinn... what did you say earlier today?" Todaka said, shocking Shinn slightly. "You said that the past is the past and it cannot be undone and that people need to move on. You, of all people said that? For a sixteen year old I'm impressed." The Captain of the Takemikazuchi said, Shinn looking shocked.

"Then be impressed. We should all be happy. We're fighting on the good side, after all, and the good side always wins. Sure, the people on the good side face several hardships along the way and lessons are learned but no matter what they win, right?" Shinn asked, Todaka's smile fading.

"The... good... side? What do you mean?" Todaka asked.

"Well the good side of the fight always wins. We're the good side, and we'll win because of it. Sure, we may lose some things along the way... learn some lessons... but we'll win..." Shinn said.

"Shinn, how would I feel if I told you you were fighting on the bad side?" Todaka asked, Shinn's anger igniting again somewhat.

"What? NO! I would refuse to believe that! We're stopping the Destiny Plan after all!" Shinn said.

"Shinn... you said you don't like the idea of being on the bad side, right?" Todaka asked.

"Yeah."

"Well neither do the enemy. They don't like being told that they're the bad guys, the evil ones, the antagonist of this conflict." Todaka said.

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked.

"You think that you're on the good side and that the enemy is the bad side, but have you ever thought that the enemy thinks that they're the good side and that we're the bad side?" Todaka asked.

"What? That's impossible!"

"No, that is the reality of the situation. Why else would the enemy fight us, if they did not think that they're objective was the correct one?" Todaka asked as Shinn was utterly confused by this and unable to speak, for he couldn't come up with an effective counter to what the Captain was saying as the gray haired man smiled. "I'm guessing you think that war is a battle of an objective absolute right side against an objective absolute wrong side, correct?" The man then sighed. "And I thought you had matured... well you have... but not to the full extent..."

"What? You praise me for maturing and then say I haven't? Old man what are you talking about?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn Asuka I may be older than Captain Talia Gladys or Captain Murrue Ramius but I am by no means an 'old man'!" Todaka said.

"Then if you're not tell me what war is then? Tell me what the meaning of war... of humanity's fate... truly is! I know people share different desires and interests but isn't it funny how the side that wins is usually the one who you agree with? Just look at the last war? I don't think either of us wanted full fledged genocide and genocide didn't happen!" Shinn said.

"Then tell me what drove Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael to try to commit genocide? Why would they try to commit an action so 'wrong'?" Todaka asked. "What drove them was their ideology and perspective on right and wrong! War is a battle of ideologies! Ideologies that consider themselves correct and that consider all those opposed to them to be wrong! Do you understand now?" The Captain finished, Shinn sighing.

"Oh... well... I think I do... if that's the case, when why are you with ORB?" Shinn asked.

"I'm with ORB because ORB has the ideas that I agree with the most. It has proven itself to be one of the only nations that has both naturals and coordinators in harmony while at the same time holding a well made army for defence. That and it isn't a nation that is likely to fall for racism unless we have a special case like what those damn Seirans are doing." Todaka explained.

"I see... fine then. So apparently the bad guys think that they're good and we're bad? Why are you telling me this?" Shinn asked.

"That gundam's name... Judicator, correct? It's powerful. I've seen it's power, and I must say, I'm impressed, but it also struck fear into me." Todaka said.

"Why? I was fighting with you guys!" Shinn said.

"It stuck fear into me because you, a child who before today I saw as someone who could be emotionally wrecked deep down inside, could abuse it's power. Someone who was lost in the chaos of depression and could do terrible things with the power he had." Todaka said.

"Why?" Shinn asked, shocked.

"Because if war is a battle of ideologies, and not a battle of right against wrong, where right always wins, then who determines the winner? Power determines the winner of war then. A mixture of brains controlling everything and brawn to carry out the brain's orders. The Judicator, it is power, immense power. Judicator? Do you know what that means? It's..." Todaka tried to say as Shinn interrupted him.

"It's a fancy word for judge. I know! Let me finish! You feared me because you think that the machine behind both of us is going to play a very pivotal role in judging humanity for better or for worse? Condemning it to it's fate of a cycle between war and peace or sentencing it to the Destiny Plan? Is that it?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, Shinn. That's it. Those names are symbolic. The Sovereign gundam is Lady Cagalli's machine and Princess Cagalli is the ruler of the nation and from what I've seen from her she shall grow into a excellent ruler. The Judicator is your machine and from what I've seen today from you, from what I've seen for your ability to put your past behind you and understand things, you shall use it wisely for what you consider to be good, just like a real judge somewhat. Thank you, Shinn Asuka. Thank you for showing me that you now have grown to accept the past, and are ready to do what is necessary in the future." Todaka said as he got up and began to walk away from Shinn, the black haired boy utterly stunned by this. "The fact that you now realize that the enemy thinks they are just as much right as you are makes you smarter and more informed. It gives you greater control to make better decisions. It makes you less chaotic and more mature. A controlled power can do great things, a chaotic power can is an unknown sporadic variable that can cause harm even though it thinks it's doing right. A true Judicator is one who takes everything into account and then, using their own logic and reason, makes the best decision. Don't let those damn video games where they display something like that as a thug paladin character clad in full gold and red armor like a knight who is filled with moral righteousness and has an arrogant and zealous attitude with a narrow minded view of right and wrong confuse you." The Captain of the Takemikazuchi turned around and said before continuing down his path, Shinn turning to face the deactivated ORB-04 machine.

'Alright then... we'll make sure we understand them before we do what we do... although something tells me that some enemies will just need to be put down, or worse perhaps...' Shinn thought, the red eyed boy looking onto the sunset, his new machine behind standing proudly as the light illuminated it's gray phase shift armor.

* * *

Location: Ono'goro Island, ORB Union. Time: The next day at one thirty in the afternoon.

An aerial view of the military port in Ono'goro shows the massive super carrier Takemikazuchi docked in port, as well as the rest of the seafaring ORB fleet vessels, although the ORB-01 Sovereign and ORB-04 Judicator gundams were no where to be seen. The camera now moves to a different location in the Island, the underground hanger for the Archangel as it now rests at home. Finally, the camera then moves to another location to show the Minerva docked in an underground hanger not far from the Archangel, but on a higher elevation due to the Minerva's inability to function as a submarine. Repair crews had already started to work on the vessels that had arrived in ORB.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That. Man. Doing. Here?" The camera now shifts one more time to show Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, Shinn Asuka, Kira Yamato, Stella Loussier, Auel Neider, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Murrue Ramius, Talia Gladys, Arthur Trine, Todaka, Ezalia Joule, and Edir Arak standing in the Seiran's house looking into the living room at Yuna Roma Seiran, Yanata Ema Seiran, and the man in question, Lord Djibril as Cagalli stares angrily at the Logos member, a number of armed ORB soldiers standing at the Princess' ready. "Answer me..." She growled.

"Uh... sweat Cagalli... let me explain!" Yuna said, sweat dripping from his brow.

"You can't explain, nor justify something like this, as far as I'm concerned!" Shinn stepped forward and said in an angry, borderline raging tone, Lord Djibril holding his black cat Paladin, an angry but calm look on his face as he made eye contact with Edir Arak, the Joules as well as Todaka looking oddly suspicious at the CEO of Adukurf-Mechano Industries.

'As far as _he's _concerned... it's a start... Yuna and Yanata will probably make up some excuse, although knowing the Princess she won't have any of it...' Todaka thought.

"Shinn! Don't do..." Talia said, angry because her pilot had spoken out arrogantly like that as Cagalli raised her left arm.

"I'm sorry Captain Gladys, but I'm in complete agreement with Shinn on this one." Cagalli said in a tone matching Shinn's, the pilot of the Judicator quickly looking Cagalli in the eye, the Golden Princess giving a nod of approval. "I want to know right now, what a wanted man and a criminal like Lord Djibril is doing in the house of one of the five ruling families of ORB, in my city, on my island, in my nation! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, SEIRAN!" Cagalli roared, Yuna trembling in absolute fear as the Lioness bared her fangs at his face.

"Um... Cagalli... it's just... after Heaven's Base... our good friend Lord Djibril needed a place to... stay..." Yuna said, trembling while Djibril himself kept calm.

'Dammit! I thought those damn kids wouldn't be able to retake this pathetic speck of a nation by the time Requiem is finished... still... now that this Princess is back... Although this could prove useful for me... for protection. Yes...' Djibril thought.

"A place to stay? After we conquered that place? This man ran! Away from me in Heaven's Base, all the way to you guys, why?" Cagalli growled.

"Why is a man who was on Gilbert Durandal's 'These are the members of Logos and they're bad guys list' be staying here with you guys?" Shinn said, the volume of his voice rising as Djibril had enough.

"Gilbert Durandal is a swine and a snake! He is a twisted dreamer and I'm out to stop him!" Djibril raged as he got off of the couch he was sitting on and looked a very pissed off Cagalli right in the eye, his cat Paladin running away.

"Meow!" The cat said as it ran past Kira and Stella, eyeing the green and yellow robotic bird on Kira's shoulders.

"Yes I know perfectly well about the Destiny Plan already thank you!" Cagalli raged, Djibril looking to be very shocked by this.

"You? How the hell did brats like you get a hold of information like that? The only way I ever found out about it was by interrogating one of the 'Fair Chairman's' rats to near death!" Djibril raged.

"Neo told them! Guess what, our boss thought you were just as crazy and insane! Take that! HAHAHAHAHA!" Auel Neider looked at Djibril and laughed.

"Yeah! You mean man!" Stella said, the Logos member looking like he just say a ghost as he laid eyes on Auel and Stella after hearing their voices.

"Wait... what? I thought it recognized you for a bit by looks and then you two spoke? We thought you were dead, both of you! Auel Neider and Stella Loussier! HA! If that's the case then 'DIE DIE DIE MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER!' That should keep you guys busy for a while!" Djibril laughed in a hysterical manner as he yelled Stella and Auel's previous block words in an attempt to make the two Extendeds go into a shock and break down, but this proved only to anger the crowd, who growled.

"Uh... Djibril... what's that all about?" Yanata Ema Seiran asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you think those words would actually work on us? Nah, we've been treated! Now you can't do those terrible things to us again! HAHAHAHAHA!" Auel laughed in a manner that indicated he really wanted to push on the fact that the block words didn't work.

"Yeah! I nearly died because of that damned word! But now I'm fine! Lord Djibril you are a terrible man! What you did doesn't manner anymore! I'm free yay!" Stella cheered as she fell into Kira's side, the Ultimate Coordinator grabbing her.

"What? How? I thought Zaft took the information from the Lodonia lab... how did..." Djibril said.

"Because it was my ship, the Minerva, which gathered that information. We shared it with them once we heard that Stella was in need of treatment from that HORRIFIC process you guys put her through." Talia spoke out, Kira stepping forward next.

"And now because of that, those words you said no longer carry any meaning, Lord Djibril. Your killing machines have their own lives to do what they want now. Ironic how you apparently hate and disapprove of the Destiny Plan but openly perform crazy procedures on innocent children like Stella and Auel. It sickens me." Kira said, looking Djibril in the eye, Stella right next to the brown haired pilot.

'Is that Kira Yamato? Yes... he's her brother... the Ultimate Coordinator... and he has Stella by his side? How dare he speak down to me...' Djibril thought.

"Um, Lady Cagalli?" Yanata Ema said as the Princess diverted her scornful gaze to the head of the Seiran family for a second.

"This had better be good, Yanata." Cagalli said, quickly changing her focus again.

"You... how dare you, the Ultimate Coordinator... the Ultimate Sin of Humanity... dare talk down to me about performing crazy procedures on innocents, when so many more people were killed... so that your pitiful existence could be allowed to come to fruition, you naive boy!" Djibril stared Kira directly in the eye and gritted his teeth.

"Kira..." Shinn said.

"Excuse me!" Cagalli raged. 'Don't you dare insult my brother like that!' Cagalli thought.

"Bro..." Auel said, the expression on his face quickly jumping as he realized what he said. 'Did I just call Kira 'bro'?' Auel thought as the Ultimate Coordinator raised his left fist and stepped forward, Stella holding onto his right arm.

"SHUT UP! Don't talk to me like that! I am no different than anyone else in this entire room! No different!" Kira said as he angry and sorrowful side, which actually seemed to match Shinn's in a strikingly weird manner, came fourth.

"Kira..." Stella said, holding his arm, scared.

"My genetics do not define me! I am not some special case! I am not this..." Kira tried to rant on as Djibril interrupted him.

"You naive boy. You are so stubbornly idiotic it is not even funny. You may say that you are no special case, but no amount of words is going to change the fact that YOU ARE a very special, unique, and different person, not to mention the fact that you are the first one to ever survive the artificial womb. No, you are not the same! You are the Ultimate Coordinator, the Ultimate Sin, the Ultimate Crime against Humanity. I would call every coordinator in this room an abomination but then what word would I use to describe you?" Djibril said in a sick tone, the camera shifting to show the lower half's of the groups bodies, where three fists began to clench. One of them clearly belonged to an ORB Uniform, and the other two were connected to arms which were wearing a red Zaft suit and a white Zaft suit.

"Oh no... Kira never... liked being called out on the fact that he was a coordinator like that... during the first war..." Murrue quickly whispered to Talia, the Captain of the Minerva nodding.

"This may get..." Talia groaned back.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Yzak Joule yelled and tried to move forward, but was blocked by his mother and Dearka, who gave him disapproving looks while Edir Arak looked completely scared.

"YOU LIAR!" Kira yelled in anger as he raised his fist and began to move towards Djibril.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shinn raged as he did the same, the Ultimate Coordinator and Ace of Aces charging at Lord Djibril. Kira punched Djibril in the head and Shinn nailed him in the gut.

"Ugh... gah... uh..." The man said as he felt to force of the two impacts, unable to move out of way in time, as he fell backwards onto the ground, Kira and Shinn looking as if they were not finished yet and trying to close in.

"KIRA STOP IT! SHINN YOU TOO! RIGHT NOW!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs as the two boys prepared to lay into the unconscious man, ignoring Cagalli's words until an even bigger voice yelled.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" The voice said, echoing throughout the room as the two boys stopped what they were doing and stood up on their two feet and turned around. It was Captain Gladys. "I told you I don't like to see results that come purely from emotions, Shinn. You realize right now that behaviour like that was never tolerated on the Minerva. I don't know about Captain Ramius, but I think she may hold the same view, Kira. That's enough. You've already knocked the man out." The former Zaft white suit said as the other female Captain nodded, the Seirans stunned by this and Yuna looking like he would faint any second now.

"I'm sorry, Captain Gladys..." Shinn responded the two of them closed back in on the rest of the crowd.

"Shinn... you alright?" Cagalli turned and looked him in the eye, Shinn looking back.

"Yeah, I am..." Shinn said.

"Kira..." Stella hugged her boyfriend. "It'll be okay..." She put her mouth to his ear. "You're the really awesome Kira... and that's all that matters first and foremost."

"Thanks Stella." Kira responded.

"That was... I didn't think you would ever do something like that." Auel quickly whispered to Kira as everyone else's attention was shifted to the Seirans.

"Lady Cagalli, I think it's time we decide what exactly we're going to be doing with these men." Captain Todaka said.

"I agree. Although it would be wise to keep that man away from where he can be easily seen. I have no idea what goes in inside of your head, Princess, but I don't think that you want Gilbert Durandal finding out about him." Ezalia Joule said as one of the ORB soldiers, who was behind everyone else, looking into the living room and at the unconscious Lord Djibril. There was something different about this soldier...

"Hmm... makes sense." Cagalli said, turning around and looking at Yzak, Dearka, Ezalia, and Edir. "You... you haven't done anything this whole time... what should I do with you though?" She focused her gaze on Edir Arak, who began to sweat under the pressure.

"Uh... I don't know..." The former CEO of Integrated Design Bureau said.

"Whatever." Cagalli turned to the Seirans. "You're lucky I can't execute you two for treason considering all the terrible things I did. The 'coordinator concentration camps' of some sort, I swear if even one innocent man, women, of child of ORB died... so help me..." Cagalli groaned. "And then there's Kisaka, he's dead now thanks to your secret military squad."

"Um... Cagalli we can.." Yuna tried to say as Yanata put his right hand on his son's left shoulder.

"Yuna... don't make it worse..." The elder Seiran said.

"You three are henceforth confined to this mansion under high surveillance." She then turned to Ezalia Joule. "Would you be okay if I moved you to my own house. A seasoned PLANT politician like you would be a great help if and when I have to directly confront Chairman Durandal in a debate environment." Cagalli asked.

"Yes, it would be nice to help the Princess fight that man, even in the political sense." Ezalia said as Cagalli then shifted her focus to Yzak, Dearka, and Edir.

"We haven't worked on the Duel and Buster yet." Cagalli said.

"AWE COME ON!" Yzak raged.

"So I'm having them transferred to Morganroate. Those machines are outdated and need more than just repairs if they're going to be put into combat." She then specifically focused on Edir. "And you should know something about their specs, considered you're the leader of one of the PLANTs top mobile suit manufacturers, so I'm assigning you to talk things out with one of my head engineers, Erica Simmons." She raised her finger. "But if you try to get at our secrets..." Cagalli groaned.

"Uh... understood..." Edir responded in a cowardly tone.

"Good. Now... I have more business to attend to." Cagalli said as several members of the group nodded and began to walk elsewhere.

* * *

Erica Simmon's Office, Morganroate, an hour later:

Edir Arak, Erica Simmons, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman were busy looking at the beaten Duel and Buster gundams and arguing about what they would actually be doing to improve them. On one hand you had Edir and Erica trying to figure out to what extent they could actually improve the two machines in a sense that it wouldn't be better to just flat out scrap them and create new machines, which would take too long. On the other hand since Cagalli did technically intend for Yzak and Dearka to be piloting these, their piloting abilities needed to be taken into account as well. However at the same time Edir had also managed to salvage some of the information from the Duel and Buster's computers. A few minutes or so of battle data and imagery would come in handy soon. However at the same time Erica Simmons had called Cagalli back to ask her permission about something more pressing.

"So... if we attach the Rail cannon directly onto the shield, and the shield directly onto the shoulder like a ZAKU? That will give us a chance to give the suit another beam rifle." Edir suggested, talking about the improvements to the Duel.

"Yes, but at the same time what about the grenade launcher on the rifle? Yzak how often did you use that, or the machine's missiles?" Erica asked, the albino male thinking about it for a second.

"It's a good weapon if you get in front of a battleship's bridge, but that's it. Even then a beam rifle will do the same. As for the missiles, I would fire them all at once, and then once they were gone, they were gone. Still, I've fought a lot of Windams, and sometimes they've had a nasty habit of throwing those damn knifes at me, and I can tell you right now those damn things are far more effective than those missiles." Yzak responded.

"Hmm... what if we tried to replicate them? In the same location as the missiles once were?" Erica asked.

"Could work... yes that sounds like a good idea. However with all this in mind I'm concerned about the suit's power supply... what exactly do you intend to do?" Edir asked.

"These machines will have the same treatment as Kira's Strike Noir. The power supply isn't a nuclear reactor and neutron jammer canceller, but it is a bigger more compact battery." Erica responded.

"Oh yeah, that show-off and his damn Freedom 2.0. Pfft..." Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Har har, Yzak. The Noir isn't the Freedom 2.0, not even close. I wanted to take that machine and redesign it, it would be far more powerful." Erica responded as Cagalli walked into the room.

"Alright, Miss Erica Simmons, you called me here?" She said, a couple guards standing in the doorway watching her.

"Ah yes, thank you, Miss Cagalli." Erica turned to Edir. "I'll be back in a second. It's about what we saw earlier..."

"I understand." Edir responded as Erica walked out of the room with Cagalli.

"Leave us." Cagalli told the guards, who bowed before walking away as the engineer and Chief Representative began to chat. "So... what's this all about?" Cagalli asked.

"That man managed to pull up some information on the last battle the Duel and Buster fought in, as well as giving us a rough description of the four new Zaft gundams that were deployed, and their mothership." Erica began.

"And? What is it? Are their machines more powerful... than..." Cagalli tried to say.

"The Sovereign? The Judicator? No, I assure you right now from what he's said those machines are not as powerful spec wise. What I am concerned about is the mothership Zaft has deployed. I only managed to get some footage of it, but from what I saw... it's like nothing we've seen before, not even those Atlantic Federation vessels you fought on the way here." Erica said as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"Damn Durandal! I'm guessing Edir's company wasn't the one who made the ship either, so he has no clue about it. DAMN!" Cagalli slammed her right fist against the wall.

"No, he didn't. Here's the problem: Nothing we have at this point is powerful enough to outgun it, not even the Archangel, Minerva, and Takemikazuchi combined from what I saw... well it might be close, but still, I fear what could happen if that vessel comes for us." Erica said.

"You think it can fly in the atmosphere?" Cagalli asked.

"From the look of it, perhaps." Erica responded.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I know it might not be wise of me to say this, but we know for certain that the new Zaft vessel can fly in space. The Takemikazuchi doesn't have much damage done to it, and so it will be fixed in no time. The Archangel and Minerva are both a different story. Those two will take time to fully repair, and are capable of going into space." Erica stopped and turned to face Cagalli directly. "With your permission I would like to not only repair but modify their designs and give them additional firepower. I know you didn't ever allow the Takemikazuchi to be commissioned because of a time of war... but..." Erica said.

"We're at war right now. If the enemy has something like that then... then go ahead. Upgrade the ships, just don't take too much time. Alright?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. I will. Thank you, Princess. To be fair though knowing you, you might have been concerned about 'Coordinator concentration camps' in ORB. These were over-exaggerated." Erica said.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked in a stern tone.

"We were simply gathered and forced to do harder labor. Nobody died... but times were apparently brutal for us. I myself was to an extent, unaffected due to my position in Morganroate, but others... not so much." Erica reported, Cagalli giving her a kind of 'I don't care, this was unjustified and I'm pissed off about what happened while I was gone' look. "Anyway, we'll have repairs going in no time.

"Alright, I'll inform Captain Gladys and Captain Ramius of this. Will we have to have the crews move off of the ship while this gets done?"

"Yes, they will need to be. Thank you." Erica said as the two nodded their heads and headed back to where they were.

Back in Erica's office:

"No no no, you idiot!" Yzak raged. "You've been lucky this whole time never having to fight a suit with a melee weapon, but I certainly do remember backing you out of mess after mess because your suit is ranged only! You need some sort of close quarters weapon, and that's final!" Yzak told it like it was to Dearka as Erica walked back in.

"Miss me?" She asked.

"These two have been bickering over what need to be done to the Buster... I've been recording their ideas down." Edir said as he raised a piece of paper.

"Good, because we have more work that needs to be done." Erica responded, Edir raising his hand into the air.

"You have no complaints from me, I love mobile suit designs, it's a passion." He said, happy to be in an environment he enjoyed.

"Hmm... then I guess this will be an easy task." Erica responded.

'Although... if that little girl finds out about the Junius Seven incident... I'll be in trouble.' Edir thought.

* * *

Shinn's room aboard the Minerva, Nineteen hundred hours:

The young pilot of the ORB-04 Judicator gundam was packing up his items in accordance with orders from Morganroate telling the ship's crew to leave the ship for now for repairs. However as he was clearing out his drawer, which contained some of his most valuable items, like Mayu's phone, Stella's shell fragment, the medal from Cagalli and the ring from the Lodonia lab, the intercom for his room came on.

"Shinn, it's Executive Officer Trine. You're being ordered to the bridge right at this moment. Someone's here to see you for a while and you might be gone for a bit. I'll have some crewman take care of your stuff while you're gone." Arthur's voice announced into the coordinator's room.

"What? I can pack my own stuff! Tell them to wait, whoever they are!" Shinn raged.

"No, this is a direct order. Your stuff will be fine just trust me." Arthur said.

"But..."

"Or else... brig!" Shinn heard Talia's voice in the background before a small burst of laughter from another male... one who Shinn could not identify, was given off by the speakers.

"GRRR... fine then." Shinn groaned, grabbing the items he had from the drawer and putting them in his pocket before walking out of the door, his cloths and other non-personal matters being left alone. 'I couldn't care much about some of this other stuff... the phone... personal... same applies to the shell piece and the medal. The ring? I could make a quick buck at a pawn shop or something... I don't know right now...' Shinn thought as he walked down the Minerva's halls.

* * *

"Kira? It's you? What are you doing here?" Shinn asked as he stepped onto the Minerva's bridge and saw Kira there with Captain Talia Gladys and Executive Officer Arthur Trine.

"He's the one who needs to see you. Says it's urgent." Talia said, Kira nodding as Shinn gave off a confused look.

"I'll explain in the car. Come on, we've got some matters to discuss, Ace of Aces." Kira said, Shinn smiling as the Ultimate Coordinator smiled back.

"Alright then." Shinn replied.

* * *

"So where are we headed and what's this all about?" Shinn asked as he sat in the passenger side seat of what looked to be an expensive sports car that Kira drove down one of the highways in ORB.

"Just... need to talk about some things." Kira said.

"Kira..." Shinn turned his head and looked at him.

"Yes?" Kira asked.

"Why did you exactly pilot the Strike in the last battle we fought in? I thought for sure you would pilot the Freedom. I mean, you beat Rau Le Creuset and the Providence with that machine! Do you know what the specs of the Providence even are?" Shinn asked.

"I piloted the Strike because I had to use it when I had no experience. When I fought in the Freedom I had some battle experience and knew how to use it... the same could not be said about my experience in the Strike. It was a simple mobile suit, and much like the Impulse, was more or less three different gundams in one. You've piloted the Impulse. Tell me, was using to use it like learning three different machine?" Kira asked, Shinn scoffing.

"Pfft... yeah. Damn rights. Force, Sword, Blast? Yes they have the same rifle and shield but after that the similarities end!" Shinn said with vigour.

"And thus why I piloted the Aile Strike. It was the most versatile. I knew you would be piloting some form of the Impulse, which is simply flat out the superior machine. The Freedom, sure, it was powerful, but it was more or less a combination of the Aile and Launcher Strike, while the Noir is a combination of all three. I wanted to put myself at a similar level to you when we fought in the last battle, because that was, above all else, the most important one we fought, because we had familiarity with the machines. Truly, that battle was the one that really mattered, and it was the one where you proved yourself to be my equal... and I am glad that you did." Kira said.

"I see... yeah I felt hopeless when we fought. I was thinking 'Kira is going to use the nuclear powered ZGMF-X10A Freedom and FLATTEN me like a pancake based on mobile suit superiority alone... but no... didn't happen." Shinn said.

"The gap between the Freedom and Impulse is big but not enormous, Shinn. Sure the Freedom might have had better weapons and agility due to it's specs and power source, but I'd say if both machines are built by ZAFT then the Impulse should have superior hardware and software." Kira explained, Shinn nodding.

"I know what you're saying... and it makes sense... I wonder what the Judicator's hardware is like... hmm..." Shinn put his hand on his chin.

"Speaking of which, I couldn't help but notice that machine's... what... six arms? How did you pilot it?" Kira asked.

"With my mind in SEED mode!" Shinn said, Kira looking a bit stunned.

"What?" Kira asked, looking surprised as the car swivelled a bit, Kira correcting it's path.

"When I went into SEED mode that happened. The machine... it's movements... seemed to be based more off of my thoughts after that then my physical input into the controls to be honest. Sure I could control the movements of the arms and legs with the controls, but those other arms, they were all my thoughts, nothing more!" Shinn said.

"Really... that's very interesting. I'll have to ask Erica about that. I never thought I'd see a machine that brings out the true potential of a SEED mode user. An edge over other machines..." Kira said as the two of them continued to drive on for about five more minutes until Shinn saw that Kira wasn't really going anywhere he knew... and then asked a question.

"Alright what are we actually doing? Where are we going?" Shinn asked, his tone getting a little angry now.

"We're not going anywhere specific yet, but we're discussing one person." Kira said.

"What?"

"Cagalli. Shinn... it's about Cagalli." Kira said in a sad tone.

"What? Cagalli?" Shinn asked, his voice laced with perplexity.

"Let me explain..." Kira said.

* * *

-Flashback-

As the Ultimate Coordinator walked through the halls of the Attha Mansion he began to hear running and crying coming his way and braced himself for whoever was coming in his direction. About five seconds later the Princess of ORB herself; the Lioness, came rushing through the halls, her face a solid red as Kira then moved to block her path so he could stop her and see what was going on.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked as he stopped his twin sister and she tried to just run past him until she realized something was in her way and looked up. "What's the matter?" He asked in a kind tone. The blonde princess just looked at him, her eyes turning angry as the pupils changed: She had willingly just activated her SEED mode. Kira did the same thing, his eyes changing.

'Kira, move out of my way... please.' Cagalli thought, this message being received by Kira, who felt sorrow, anger, and hopelessness coming from Cagalli.

Cagalli what's wrong? What is it?' Kira thought.

'It's a problem that no matter what you do... no matter what you try, you will never be able to solve...' Cagalli thought, Kira looking a bit shocked at this as Cagalli used this opportunity to push him out of the way and run away as fast as she could.

'A problem I'll never be able to solve?' Kira though, Cagalli now out of his range as he heard someone else coming down the hall, that person being Stella Loussier.

"Stella..." Kira shook his head, his SEED mode deactivating as he did. "What's wrong with Cagalli?" He asked.

"OH! It's those damn Seiran guys! They told big sis Cagalli that she had to marry that Yuna guy! I am so mad right now, how dare they try to hurt her! They said that because the nation is in danger and Cagalli doesn't have a love interest she needs to marry Yuna and... do what we did! Except unlike us they wouldn't be doing it because we like each other, they'd be doing it because..." Stella growled but was then interrupted.

"The Seirans? They're trying to pull that again? Damn them..." Kira groaned.

"Yes... apparently Kira." Stella said as she approached him, Kira leaning down and kissing her.

"I see... Stella... do me a favour." Kira said.

"What? I was busy helping Cagalli before those meanies called!" Stella said.

"Well... do something. I have something I NEED to do... alone, alright?" Kira asked.

"Okay! I'll wait for you, Kira." Stella said with joy.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"You said you needed to do that alone, and you come get me? Why? Do you plan on assassinating the Seirans with my help?" Shinn asked as Kira laughed a little, while at the same time getting a bit upset.

"Uh, no!" Kira said. "I need your help, because you're going to do something I can never do, Shinn." Kira said.

"Going to do what?" Shinn asked, crossing his arms. "Poor Cagalli though... she doesn't deserve to marry that scumbag." Shinn said.

"You're going to become her love interest." Kira said with a smile as the car parked near a fenced off cliff where there was nobody else nearby.

"WHAT? KIRA! Are you serious? ME? BECOME CAGALLI'S 'LOVE INTEREST'?" Shinn literally freaked out.

"Yes Shinn, I'm serious. You're the only one who can do this." Kira said in a stern tone.

"Me? But..." Shinn said.

"I have a question for you Shinn." Kira said.

"What?"

"Do you love Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"What? NO! I like her as a friend... but I don't love her!" Shinn raged.

"Are you sure, Shinn? Please, think! Deep down inside, do you love her? Because I think you do, considering your actions." Kira stated.

"What do you mean, Kira?" Shinn asked, looking a little angry.

"Your decision to fight with her in this war, despite having a burning hatred for her for some time beforehand, and your choice to want to be the one to be her guard as you went back to ORB. You wanted to be with her when she returned, by her side, and you fought like you've never fought before to do so. So tell me, with all that in mind, are you sure that you don't love my twin sister?" Kira asked as Shinn looked away, out onto the sea... his eyes widening for a bit and his voice stopping. The Ultimate Coordinator stared at the Ace of Aces for a bit, just looking at Shinn as thoughts raced through Shinn's head. In the red eyed coordinator, his thoughts drove around in a crazy manner, and the focus was set to one individual: Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of the ORB Union and Pilot of the ORB-01 Sovereign. Confronting her on the Minerva, fighting with her on Junius Seven, trying to kill her but then being convinced not to do it. Kissing her as an insult to Kira although shortly after he did the same thing because 'she felt delicious'.

'There was something more there... something deeper.' Shinn thought as his memories continued to play back. Meeting her in Diocula and having sense beaten into him, but not fighting back. Eventually joining her cause against Durandal, learning about SEED mode with her, fighting her brother, who was considering the most powerful mobile suit pilot in history just so he could be with her when she returned to ORB, and winning... talking to her on the plane and having her sleep while leaning on him, guarding her in the car, and helping her once she saw her father's legacy...

"My... you... you're... Kira you are... right. I do... love Cagalli." Shinn said, utterly shocked and slamming his fist on the cup holders of the car. "Damn it! Why didn't I see this beforehand? WHY!" Shinn raged.

"Because you, like Cagalli, are probably too stuck up and stubborn to honestly admit that you love each other? You needed to have someone else spell it out to you because you never would see it yourself." Kira said. "That's okay though, now you know." Kira said.

"But here's a problem? What about her? Do you think the feelings are the same on her end?" Shinn asked.

"Maybe, I can't be certain. I know Cagalli but for something like this... she may or may not be so keen on accepting you." Kira explained.

"She'll outright slap me!" Shinn complained.

"Maybe she might, maybe not. What is certain is that if you don't try to see if she loves you you'll never know for sure, Shinn." Kira said, Shinn looking surprised at this realization.

"And also... if I don't do this... she'll be with that slime ball..." Shinn groaned.

"Hence why I came to get you." Kira said, Shinn gasping. "If you manage to... get on her 'good side' if you know what I mean, then the Seirans can't make her marry Yuna, and both of you will be happy." Kira said.

"Hmm... so basically this is a mission. Operation Steal Cagalli's Heart, eh?" Shinn asked.

"Shame it had to come to this, but yes, it is. At the same time though, just because it is a mission doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." Kira smiled.

"Fine then, I accept. Where is Cagalli anyway?" Shinn asked.

"We're about to find out." Kira said as he began to drive away.

* * *

Attha Mansion, an hour later:

As Kira's car parked in the driveway the red eyed boy found himself stopped as he tried to leave the car, and stopped by another individual next to him.

"Kira... if you want me to do this then let me do this alright!" Shinn said, approaching rage-like levels as he turned around and saw Kira holding up a plastic square wrapper with a raised circular middle. "You bastard quit joking around!" Shinn scoffed as Kira laughed.

"I'm not laughing, Shinn. Take this, and use it." Kira commanded.

"Don't you think it's a little early..." Shinn said as Kira cut him off.

"No, it isn't, not for Cagalli." Kira said as Shinn relaxed and sat back down in the seat. "When you do this, I want you to make sure you... how can I saw this... seal the deal?" Kira asked.

"TWISTED BASTARD!" Shinn yelled.

"I'm not twisted, I have my reasons for giving you this, Shinn."

"TELL ME!"

"Because if you want Cagalli to really love you, you need to, in about a day, go above and beyond everything Athrun Zala did in his relationship with Cagalli in two years, if you know what I mean. You need to do everything possible to prove you truly love her..." Kira said, Shinn gaining a look of determination on his face as he quickly grabbed the plastic wrapper.

"Alright then, I'll 'prove myself' to the Lioness." Shinn said as he then left the car, Kira saying one last thing.

"Shinn... just please don't screw this up, for me if anything." Kira said.

"For you? Why?" Shinn asked.

"Because I wish I could be you right now. My heart truly aches right now because I CANNOT be the one to romantically comfort Cagalli in this time... and I have to entrust the task to another person. That is why I'm telling you right now, please don't mess this up..." Kira said, nearly begging.

"Hmm... I wont then, trust me." Shinn grinned as he walked away, putting the plastic wrapper (A/N: It's a condom ffs if you haven't figured that out right now...) into his pocket.

'Thank you, Shinn.' Kira thought.

As the pilot of the Judicator stepped into the Attha Mansion he was met by the owner's maid, Mana.

"Oh my, you must be the boy who came with the young princess yesterday!" Mana said.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her if you don't mind!" Shinn asked, Mana looking perplexed.

"I wish I knew... the Princess has run off! I don't know where she is right now! Dear dreadful me... her life servant... and I can't help her... she's nowhere in the building!" Mana said, Shinn nodding.

"Alright... if she's not in the building then..." He thought out loud. "Then... okay then thank you!" Shinn said, waving to Mana as he quickly left the house and ran somewhere else... the Servant stunned.

'My my my... that little boy... what could be want to be doing with Princess Cagalli?' Mana thought.

* * *

Forest behind the Attha Mansion, five minutes later.

The Lioness of the ORB Union, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, was sitting on the ground and sulking about what was happening. Slamming her right fist into the dirty, she expressed her anger.

"Dammit! I thought everything would be fine from now on in ORB, and then those damn Seirans go and do this! ERRG... I'm just... why the hell is this happening to me?!" WHY!" She raged as she heard a voice coming from behind her, a voice that was very faint.

"...ga...li.." The voice yelled, getting closer. "Cagalli!" Could be heard as the Princess finally paid attention to whoever was coming towards her was saying.

"Who the hell could that be? What the hell do they want? I need to be left the hell alone right now! I'm pissed off!" The hot blonde girl raged.

"CAGALLI! It's Shinn! I've... come to talk to you!" Shinn yelled from a distance away.

"Shinn?" She said to herself? "WHAT THE HELL DOES A BRAT LIKE YOU WANT WITH ME?" She yelled.

"CAGALLI! I've come to talk with you! I know... what's happening, and I... I want to say I'm here for you!" Shinn said, Cagalli's eyes widening.

'Here for me? No... I don't care... he'll just be... the same... I'll hide and make him leave me alone. I don't want another love... taken out of my life...' Cagalli thought as she stood up and hid behind a large tree, looking in the direction where Shinn's voice was so she could see him coming and react.

"Please, where are you?" He asked.

"GO AWAY! I WILL SOLVE MY OWN PROBLEM SHINN!" She yells at him.

'Go away... solve your own problem... I'm sorry Princess but for one I know that I need to do this and two... I love you...' Shinn thought, walking through the forest, unable to see where the Princess was.

"NO! JUST LET ME TALK TO YOU! PLEASE CAGALLI!" Shinn yelled back as he then heard the crunching of tree branches from a certain direction and then began to run there.

"Why are you coming here! Why? What do you have to offer me?" Cagalli asked as Shinn tried to zero in on her, but failed, when in reality the Princess was to his left hiding behind another tree.

"Cagalli... I... FINE THEN! I'll just come out and say it! I. Love. You." Shinn said, the camera cutting to Cagalli's eyes to show them widening. "It took so long for me to realize this, but I love you!" Shinn said as he then heard running and quickly went to where the old tree that Cagalli was hiding behind was, only to see she was now gone.

"LOVE ME? YOU?... LOVE ME? No, you don't love me! How can you? I just don't see it!" Cagalli said from her new hiding spot.

"How can I? Am I not with ORB now? Am I not back home after hating my home land for so long? You're the one who beat sense into me! For that... I am thankful... and I've..." Shinn tried to say as he once again heard the sound of someone running, the sunset which was now beginning to set getting in the way with it's rays as Shinn tried to track down Cagalli again.

"So what? What does that prove? Yes I beat sense into you but at that time you were a hate filled moron! I don't want another Athrun Zala!" Cagalli said, Shinn's eyes widening now.

'Another Athrun Zala?' He thought. "ANOTHER ATHRUN ZALA? What are you talking about! I am _ABOVE_ Athrun Zala!" Shinn raged.

"You don't understand. When I was trapped on an island with Athrun and when I talked to him after he fought Kira, I did the same thing to him as I did to you: I knocked sense into him! It's the same thing with you! We both had common goals at the time, and I had to knock sense into him. Now, we both have the common goal of stopping the Destiny Plan and I have forced some common sense into you! How is that different?" Cagalli asked as Shinn rushed to look behind a tree, seeing nothing but catching a glimmer of the emerald on Cagalli's ORB Uniform as she ran away, the gem shinning in the sunlight.

"Yes I oppose the Destiny Plan, and I am fighting alongside my home nation now... fight WITH YOU... and I'm proud. That doesn't make me Athrun Zala, who betrayed his own people!" Shinn said.

"Nor does it prove you have ever loved me in any sense! Why is fighting with me so important?" Cagalli asked.

"Because you are the Heart of the ORB Union itself, Cagalli! You are the spirit of our nation! That's what I love about you..." Shinn said as he ran around another corner... and found the Princess.

"Get. Lost." She said as she quickly reacted, knowing he was coming, and punched him in the stomach before running away.

"AH!" Shinn screamed. 'Damn... ouch...' He thought.

"Heart of ORB? Spirit of the Nation? Hardly! I failed my people this war! I did what I could but I failed them nonetheless! I should be ashamed!" Cagalli said.

"Ashamed? You tried to be too ideal, that's why. Idealism can't always work in reality, and once you realized that... once I KNOCKED some sense into you for once, then you changed and became even stronger! It was YOUR ARMY that knocked out Heaven's Base and left the Atlantic Federation fleet in ruin! Yes we helped but at the top... there was you... leading ORB to victory!" Shinn said, his hand over his stomach which was still wearing his red Zaft Uniform. "You are a force to be reckoned with... small but extremely powerful... just like ORB... advanced military... powerful mobile suits and ships... strong economy... strong people... and look at the Sovereign and Judicator! Who would think machines as powerful as that would exist in such a small country? Who would have thought such power would exist in a girl like you?" Shinn asked, his voice filled with vigour.

"You have a point... but still..." Cagalli said.

"And you saved me... you saved me from my hatred... from my anger... and for that, I love you, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of the ORB Union..." Shinn said in a sweet tone, a tear coming out of his left eye and rolling down the left side of his face. "Do you not realize that... you give me... a sense of happiness? When I am with you... on that plane... and such... I felt... happy." Shinn said as Cagalli stopped running, her poor natural body running out of breath. The blonde girl scoffs a little but at the same time one thought races in her mind.

'Why have I actually allowed him to be close to me? Why do I do this... do I myself feel a little happy when I'm with him? Is what Shinn saying... true?' Cagalli thought.

"Cagalli I have one question for you..." Shinn said, the Princess understanding that he was still a little ways away and probably couldn't hear her heavy breathing, although at the same time Shinn's breath was also getting a little heavy too.

"Oh... what is it?" She asked.

"What would... that man named Kisaka... what would your father think... if they saw you right now, running away from your problems and sobbing... crying alone in the forest and not letting anyone near you... not allowing anyone to help you. Sure sounds like something a bad leader would do, right?" Shinn asked, his words reaching Cagalli a little ways away as the red eyed coordinator slowly walked forward.

"That's because this is personal! I'm being told I need to accept that spoiled brat as my husband I just refuse to do that!" Cagalli rages before coughing.

"So, solve the problem then, find someone else!" Shinn said

"Oh and I'm guessing you want that someone else to be you, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Maybe. I'll say right now I have feelings for you, but do you have feelings for me, Cagalli? Do you? Think long and ha..."

"SHUT UP! Fine then..." Cagalli yells as a tear rolls down her eyes, the pieces of skin above them closing as the blonde girl begins to think to herself about Shinn. Sure he was angry at times, but his heart seemed to be in the right place... and somewhat made of gold but not to the extent of an obnoxious perfect prince. He seemed to be smart... Cagalli... liked that... "Hmm... Shinn... just..." Cagalli tried to say as she felt footsteps sneak up behind her. Unable to react in time the blonde girl felt Shinn grab her shoulders and stretch his neck down and forward so he could then reach around and kiss her on the lips, his eyes closed as Cagalli struggled for a second. 'Shinn!' She raged in her head as she broke away and backed off a little, taking a defensive stance as she faced him. "What. The. Hell. Was. That. For?" She asked, huffing.

"Surprise I guess." Shinn said,

"Surprise?"

"CAGALLI just listen to me!" Shinn said as he remembered something critical. 'Oh wait, I can do that...' He thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

"What?...what?" Cagalli asked, getting nothing as Shinn moved forward, a smug look taking place on his face.

"You owe me... and now you shall repay me..." Shinn said with a smile.

"WHAT! Oh, I know what you're talking about: Our bet earlier! You had better not!" Cagalli raged.

"No, I'm telling you what I want." Shinn quickly moved forward and placed his arms around her waist and put his head on her right shoulder. "Activate your SEED mode... give... me a chance... A CHANCE CAGALLI... to prove that I love you... because I do... please..." Shinn said, his eyes opening, revealig his red with a black dot SEED mode eyes.

"Shinn..." Cagalli said.

"You have to do this... for your... honour one could say. Your honour as a Lioness... I think that not keeping up your end of the bargain would be a large stain on it..." Shinn whispered.

"Oh... you sly fox you... keep in mind no matter what you do..." Cagalli said as she activated her SEED mode and prepared to receive a telepathic message. 'You'll never...' Cagalli tried to tell him.

On Shinn's end he focused as hard as he could... he thought about all the experiences, good and bad, that he had with Cagalli and really just focused on why he loved her. At the same time he felt sorrow, anger, and hopelessness coming from Cagalli, but that soon changed. A sense of understanding and happiness soon began to overwhelm the consciousness of both Shinn and Cagalli as they hugged one another.

'Cagalli?' Shinn thought, feeling a warm emotion coming from her.

'I... I was going to say you'll never prove you love me... and I'll never love you... but now...' Cagalli thought, Shinn pulling his head back, both of their eyes pouring tears as they stared into each other... the two of them not having much of a height difference. Shinn at around 172cm tall and Cagalli at at least 169cm, if not more.

"Cagalli..." Shinn said. 'I love you, do you love me?' Shinn thought, feeling Cagalli's reply as the two of them closed their eyes and closed on each other, their arms wrapped around one another as they kissed each other in the most romantic way possible until he decided to break the bond for a second.

"Hey, would you rather be with me... at least till the end of the war if not longer, should we chose to... got farther... or be legally bound to Yuna?" He asked with a smirk as a look of utter disgust filled her face and she made a 'pah' sound.

"Don't fill my head with that thought... just DON'T!" She raged as he smiled. "Shinn, shut up and kiss me, you son of a bitch... handsome son of a bitch!" Cagalli growled as the two of them opened their mouth's and fought with their tongues as the sun of the ORB Union began to slowly dive to the ground... the camera tilting upwards into the sky as two new found lovers embraced and understood each other... and began to make the most of it.

* * *

Skies over Carpentaria, twenty three hundred hours.

The dark night clouds were suddenly broken up as a large red mass of steel broke through the cloud layer and headed for the ground on a controlled path. The camera pans up and around the vessel, taking note of it's many weapon systems, as it then focus' in on the bridge of the ship itself.

"Admiral Westenfluss, we have regained control of the ship. Switching to atmospheric flight as of now." Ian Fran, the helmsman of the massive Zaft vessel FFMH-Y205 Grandeur said as the ship continued on it's descent sequence in the southern pacific night sky.

"Good." Admiral Kendan Westenfluss said as he turned to his communications officer, Koltan Brink. "Inform Carpentaria of our status, and give me an ETA until we hit the ocean's surface." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The officers said as a man with long black hair wearing a white and purple uniform with a red diamond in the center of his chest arrived on the bridge via elevator and began to walk forward, unable to simply float as he would in space. "Ah, Chairman. I trust you enjoyed your atmospheric entry experience. This is in fact the first time the Grandeur has done such a thing." Kendan said.

"It means I trust you and your crew a great deal. You picked them out well, Admiral." Chairman Gilbert Durandal said.

"Thank you very much, Chairman. Anyway, if I must ask, why are we now in Earth anyway? What's so important down here?" Kendan asked as Durandal reached into his pocket and pulled out some pictures and gave them to Kendan Westenfluss. "Oh my? Is this for real? I have had a low opinion of the rock of a nation but to do stuff like this?" Kendan said with shock as he flipped through the images and handed back to Durandal.

"Yes... it came as a great surprise to me as well. Regardless I think you know why the Grandeur has arrived here after seeing these, so I don't need to tell you anymore..." Durandal hinted.

"When do we attack?" Kendan said with a grin.

"Tomorrow we issue an Ultimatum. The day after, we wait. The day after tomorrow, we strike." Durandal said as he began to walk away. The camera cutting to show the images he had. They appeared to have been taken just this day in ORB, in the Seiran Mansion while Cagalli and her crowd were there. Durandal now had blatantly obvious proof that several fugitives, like Lord Djibril, Edir Arak, Ezalia Joule, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman were now being held in ORB. He also had a picture of two young gentleman laying into Lord Djibril after he insulted one of them.

"I understand. I'll be ready. The question is, will they be ready? Specifically..." Kendan tried to say.

"I've talked to him. He'll fight for us... I have no doubts about it." Durandal said as the camera cuts to show the pilots of the ZGMF-X19S Crusader, ZGMF-X20S Legacy, ZGMF-X35S Colossus, and ZGMF-X70S Assassin comfortably sleeping in their beds on board the massive vessel.

As the episode ends, the camera now cuts back to ORB, to the Attha Mansion, to show the silhouettes of two individuals behind one of the windows leading into Cagalli's room. These two people could be seen blatantly enjoying both themselves and each other...

* * *

Author's Note:

1. A very quick question for everyone, and please for the love of (insert whatever you please) give an answer either by review or just PM:

Should I make a forum section for my fanfics? Not just _Humanity's Fate_, but for most of my longer fics that are to come, or stuff like _Battle to End All Battles_, or the fic which I have planned next (I'll discuss that in a later phase, and no it's not Plot B, but Plot B is still going to take place). I wouldn't be making a section (and would delete, if it was created), forums for M rated fics like _Athrun's Mistake Shinn's Gain_, due to sensitivity though. This would help me communicate with you guys better instead of leaving big Author's Notes or stuff like that. However, I ask that if you do say yes, please do so with the intention to post in the forums, and understand that if I do this, it's only going to be because more than a handful of people want it to happen. I've seen a lot of dead forums on this site, and I don't want to make another one.

2. Regarding Cagalli's height: I swear if another person writes a review to cry about the heights of my characters being different from gundam wiki's... despite this being my fic... I'm going to... yeah... if you want to know what I'm talking about, see the reviews for chapter 17 of the fixed plot.

3. Yay ShinnxCagalli has been swung into full gear now.

4. Going to copy, paste, and edit this from _Battle to End All Battles:_

_For those of you who are fans of my writing I will post a sneak peak of something right now. It's my to do list as of this moment:_

_1. Upload Christmas special on Christmas (Status: Complete and will be uploaded on 12-24-12 or 12-25-12_

_2. Finish Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate: Power of ORB (Status: Half complete; Phase 41 is this and it is now out)_

_3. Start Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate: Plot B (Status: Planning stages, won't start until Power of ORB is finished)_

_4. Maybe do a sequel to Thoughts of the Princess (Status: Not one word even jotted down)_

_5. Power of ORB movie fic (Status: Not even planned out)_

_6. Gundam Seed: Valkyrie (This is a secret... but what I will say is that Power of ORB leads to Power of ORB movie fic leads to Gundam Seed: Valkyrie)_

5. Someone PM'd me asking _'__Hey I got a question in the CE of your fanfic did the events of Stargazer take place or not seeing that Kira was piloting the Strike Nior Just Wondering'_

To that I responded with:_ no, i ignore all that stuff. assume that everything not in the actual gsd show is something that didn't happen _

WITH THAT IN MIND you can guess what kind of machines Yzak and Dearka are getting **hint hint nudge nudge**

Anyway, see you guys in whatever is uploaded next. It was nice writing the last third of this chapter on my new computer =D


	12. Phase 42: Operation Justice Underway

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Happy 2013. I give you Phase 42, you give me lots of reviews... please? **Puppy dog eyes**

* * *

Location: The Base of the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty known as Carpentaria.

Time: Early the next morning after the Grandeur descends to Earth.

A large group of Zaft and Atlantic Federation officers stood side by side in what appeared to be a massive office, the only furnature in sight being an enormous desk and chair, which was occupied by the Chairman of the PLANTs himself, Gilbert Durandal. Several high ranking Zaft officers, such as Kendan Westenfluss, stood in the crowd. Off to the side by himself stood the commanding officer of Carpentaria.

"No matter what, we must insist that they hand him over to us." Gilbert Durandal began to address the officers. "Given the evidence against him we have already obtained, his guilt is beyond question. For them to give this man sanctuary, as well as the other fugitives shown in the images we received from our intelligence, such as Ezalia Joule and Edir Arak, is unacceptable." Durandal explained.

"A fleet is being prepared for launch in this base right this instant. We also are organizing a drop operation that will take place at the same time." The commander of the base said, one unnamed Zaft officer raising his hand.

"Uh, sir." He said in a slightly scared tone.

"What? Wait until.." The Commander tried to say as the Chairman interrupted him.

"Now now... what is it?" Durandal said, looking at the officer.

"What exactly are our demands to ORB anyway?" The unnamed officer asked, Durandal looking at him.

"We are currently demanding that ORB hand over Lord Djibril, as well as the fugitives that escaped a couple weeks ago when the maximum security prison in Fleet Command Headquarters was broken into, Former Supreme Councilwomen Ezalia Joule and Former CEO and President of the Integrated Design Bureau, Edir Arak, as well as the two soldiers who helped them escape: Commander Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. We are also demanding that they hand over the weapons technology that was used to land a tactical nuclear strike on Gibraltar, as well as the Impulse gundam, the LHM-BB01 Minerva, and her crew, as well as the dismantling of that Destroy gundam that they have." Durandal said. 'Among other things...' He thought.

"Oh, I see..." The officer said, stepping back, looking scared.

"We are going to be taking emergency precautions in the operation as well, just in case. The Grandeur is to launch at nine hundred hours tomorrow morning with the rest of the fleet and hold position on ORB's borders until we receive a reply or until time runs out. Admiral Westenfluss will be holding position of Commander of our forces assaulting the ORB Union." Carpentaria's Commander announced as a smile overtook Kendan Westenfluss' face.

"Understood." The Captain of the Grandeur said.

"We're not going to be able to negotiate with these people, not unless they see that we mean business. Not only does ORB pride itself on it's advanced military technology, but because of it's mass driver it also has a route to space and that is what has me concerned. Should Djibril be able to take ORB's military strength and link up with the former Alliance forces on the Moon, who have decided to hold a 'neutral' stance in all this, there's a real possibility that both the PLANTs and the Earth could find themselves in danger." Durandal said as several people started to chat amongst one another. "Or have you forgotten that he is a lead member of Blue Cosmos when he wasn't designing mobile suits for Adukurf and that he is also a rabid anti-coordinator?" Durandal asked, Kendan giving a quick chuckle.

'Deploy Devil's Advocate.' The Captain of the Grandeur thought. "Mr. Chairman, are you suggesting that ORB would... help this man?" Kendan asked, a smirk on his face that no one but Chairman Gilbert Durandal saw because Kendan was standing in front.

"Admiral... he is in ORB even as we speak! It's inconceivable that ORB is the only country that doesn't know that we're looking for him, and I'm sure Princess Cagalli Yula Attha is probably scrambling to form some excuse right now. Heck, she might be scheming right alongside him for all we know..." Durandal said. 'This is why you keep the picture of the Ultimate Coordinator losing his temper to yourself...' Durandal thought and stood up. "Until the Junius Seven incident we considered ORB to be a friendly nation. We were close to it... now I can't help but feel disappointed. Nevertheless we will not back away from this situation! Logos has gotten away with it's machinations for far too long! It's time that man was brought to Justice!" Durandal said.

"YES SIR!" The officers said, saluting the Chairman of the PLANTs.

* * *

Bedroom of the Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. Ten o'clock that morning.

The camera's position is overlooking the floor of the Princess's bedroom. Cloths, specifically matching that of a Zaft red suit and ORB Chief Representative's uniform, lay haphazardly strewn across the expensive floor as the camera starts to slowly move forward, eventually reaching the end of what appears to be Cagalli's bed. At first we see two sets of dormant feet, very close to one another, but as the camera moves up more several sheets of expensive blankets appear, covering up the ankles of the feet and the legs connected to them. The blankets are covering up the bodies of two figures which seem to be very close to each other as the camera moves up, the sheets looking to be even more messed up, wrinkles everywhere and such. The right side of the blanket eventually stops moving up on the bed and we see the upper torso of one of the figures that was sleeping. As the camera moves forward some more, the aerial view exposes the neckline and head of the other figure on the left. Shinn Asuka, the figure on the right has his right hand swung up and above the pillow that his head is resting on and his left arm is swung across the blanketed torso of his partner, Cagalli Yula Attha. The Ace of Aces gives off a light breathing sound as his head rests under the chin and above the chest of ORB's Princess, who seems to be looking up as she sleeps, her left arm not to be seen, probably under a blanket, and her right arm swung over Shinn's body, the two of them gracefully sleeping together, but not for long.

"Ugh...guh... urraggghhhh... ah..." The Princess of ORB moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and woke from her slumber. "Ah..." She said as she noticed the black haired man sleeping next to her in a pose that was half 'adorable baby' and half 'must protect mate' like in it's style. The Princess of ORB took her right hand and raised it up before putting it on Shinn's head and rubbing his scalp. "Your hair... it's the softest i've ever felt... and if you were an archer... well then all I can say is that your arrows always hit their marks... if you know what I mean..." Cagalli said to herself as she remembered her experience from last night, and smiled before she noticed that a shard of light from outside had come inside and bounced off of something right into her eyes. Curious to see what it was, the Princess then raised her right hand, her eyes widening. "What the hell... Shinn you little bastard..." She said as she took notice to what appeared to be a ring on her right ring finger. It looked to be made of nearly pure gold and had a large center diamond on top, followed by two light garnets on either side of the diamond, and then two ruby's next to each garnet, and then two very small amethysts next to the ruby's, finishing off the line of jewels. As the Princess of ORB's mouth opened with awe she put the ring next to her eyes and looked at it, the 'unconscious' lips of a certain pilot nearby cracking a smile.

"Cagalli... do you like it?" Shinn's faint voice could be heard as Cagalli quickly turned to see the Ace of Aces wake up and raised his head, lifting his body to her level and pulling the blanket up too, staring into the eyes of his partner.

"Shinn... what... why would you?" Cagalli said, unable to say a complete and uninterrupted sentence due to the shock that had overcame her.

"I don't think that the little bastard called Yuna Roma Seiran is going to bug you with that... and..." Shinn looked Cagalli in the eye. "I'm serious." He said, Cagalli giving Shinn a dirty look before turning it into a serious gaze.

"Yeah, whatever. Knock it off." Cagalli said as she grabbed the ring with her left thumb, first finger, and index finger and pulled to no effect. "Dammit!" She groaned, Shinn laughing.

"Hehe... I guess it doesn't want to come off." Shinn smirked, Cagalli looking him in the eye.

"We're you really serious, Shinn? Tell me!" Cagalli raged as Shinn then grabbed both sides of her head and pulled, bringing them both in for a kiss. Cagalli's eyes were wide and open but then she stopped and grabbed him. As the two of them broke their kiss Shinn looked at the Princess of ORB.

"Yes I am." Shinn said, Cagalli smiling. "We'll do this... together... Cagalli I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me... for more than just the war?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, I do. You are now Shinn Asuka, Ace of Aces, _Royal Consort_ to the Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha..." Cagalli smiled, Shinn blushing.

"Royal Consort... don't flatter me. I don't need a title like that. Having your brother declare me the Ace of Aces was enough for this war." Shinn said.

"No, I'm quite serious. That is now another title for you to have, Shinn. I am making it very clear that I now have a love interest, and that love interest is..." She kissed him on the lips again. "...you. You've... been by my side since Zagreb... and... I haven't regretted one moment of it." She said, Shinn smirking back at her.

"Alright then. Although, I was surprised the other day when you took control... and everything played out so smoothly..." Shinn said.

"Took control?" Cagalli asked.

"The fact that the Seirans didn't cause mass panic and chaos when we arrived the other day." Shinn said. "I thought that if they had some men in black police force doing some dirty stuff like that then they'd have some cover up if you got back and away from them..." Shinn explained.

"Oh... that's what you mean... yeah about that. Apparently the people of ORB took great pride in their Princess's return. When we got back I talked to some of the higher ups in the military... some people stood up afterwords and declared themselves to be 'true patriots' and who would back me when I needed it. They helped the military that was supporting me." Cagalli said, smiling and crying.

"What's wrong?" Shinn said as he took on a worried look.

"Nothing... nothing at all. It just... fills my heart to know that I haven't completely failed the people of ORB... and that they still believe in me." Cagalli said, Shinn looking her in the eye.

"Cagalli... trust me... if I believe in you... as you believe in me considering all that's happened... then that's proof that the people of ORB believe in you..." Shinn smiled.

"Thank you... Shinn." She kissed him as the door was opened. "Hey! Who is it?" Cagalli raged.

"Come back in an hour! Shoo!" Shinn raged as well as Kira and Stella walked into the room wearing casual cloths.

"Good morning, you two." Kira said with a smile.

"Hey Shinn and big sis! How's it going? Have a good time last night?" Stella said in an innocent tone.

'Big sis?' Cagalli thought.

"I said be back in an hour!" Shinn raged as he quickly grabbed one of the many pillows on Cagalli's bed, the blanket still covering his lower body but not his upper, and then threw it at Kira and Stella.

"Now now now Shinn. I have my duties as Chief Representative." Cagalli said, grabbing him by the arm, the red eyed coordinator groaning. "Still, get! We'll be out in ten minutes!" Cagalli raged as Kira and Stella left.

* * *

Attha Mansion dining room, fifteen minutes later:

Shinn and Cagalli were sitting down in what appeared to be bath robes looking on one side of the table, Kira and Stella on the other side of it.

"Alright, what's so important, Kira?" Cagalli asked, looking at her brother.

"Why don't you explain it, Stella. You're the one who woke me up this morning to tell me about it." Kira said, looking to his blonde girlfriend.

"Oh so the mech geek is the one with the important information then, eh?" Shinn said in an inquisitive tone.

"Yeah I was playing with an old radio that was locked away in this place a couple hours ago in the living room when suddenly a soldier ran into the mansion and approached me. He must have been tired, because he thought I was Cagalli! Anyway he informed me about some Ultimatum from Zaft regarding that mean man Djibril!" Stella said, any sense of a smile flushing from Cagalli's face.

"What?" Shinn freaked out.

"How the hell... did Durandal find out?" Cagalli asked in a serious tone, clenching her fists.

"It doesn't matter... he knows now." Kira said coldly.

"Let me guess Zaft is going to be coming after us? Today? Tomorrow? Whatever... I'll be ready." Shinn angrily.

"Hold on, Shinn." Cagalli said. "You we're given a list of what they're demanding, right Stella?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes... uh... here it is." Stella handed a piece of paper to the Princess, who began to read it, the paper being held in her left hand as her right fist slowly began to clench before she slammed it on the desk.

"Absolutely not! That bastard Durandal! How dare he! Damn him!" Cagalli raged as she threw the paper into the air, Shinn catching it as it floated down and began to read it himself, groaning angrily as he progressed through it's message.

"If they honestly think they're going to get away with this... I'll be sure to show them..." The Ace of Aces growled.

"All this talk of 'showing them who's boss' is fine, but what do you guys actually think we're going to do about it? Shall we try to negotiate... or...?" Kira asked.

"Gah, negotiate? What will that get us? We are talking about Durandal here!" Shinn said as Cagalli stopped him.

"I'm going to go talk to Ezalia Joule about this... maybe she'll have some advice on what to do. Although I wouldn't put it above Zaft to just outright attack us as a means of taking out a powerful nation." Cagalli said as she got up and slammed her fist into the table. "This has got me pissed off though. How the hell could they possibly figure out where Durandal was this quickly?" Cagalli asked.

"A rat... grr... they have to have some kind of mole here." Stella growled.

"Speaking of which, how is the 'Good Lord Djibril' doing anyway?" Cagalli asked as Kira pulled a device out of his pocket and began to look at it, the screen on the device showing what appeared to be a room in the Seiran's house.

"Wait... is that the bird you used back in Diocula?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, Birdy after I fixed it and installed a camera into it." Stella nodded. "Although..." Stella looked into the same screen Kira was looking into. "The ventilation system in that house... I looked at it and it was alright for this thing to fly around in and spy with." Stella explained.

"I see them. He's just sitting in the living room..." Kira said. "... Lord Djibril..."

"Alright. At least he's not doing anything suspicious right now." Cagalli said.

"Do you think they know about Durandal's demands?" Shinn asked. "For all we know they may pull something out of their sleeve..."

"They don't as far as I'm aware. When the soldier mistook me for big sis he was as anxious and overheated as a dusty circuit board... apparently I had to know first thing before anyone else..." Stella said.

"Stella why are you calling me 'big sis'?" Cagalli asked as she looked at the other blonde, who smiled.

"Because you're like a big sister to me! And you're a leader!" Stella cheered.

'She sure is happy... with Kira. Either way I 'have' Cagalli though.' Shinn thought.

"Hum..." Cagalli smiled. "Well then that's nice, Stella. Anyway, I need to be on my way. I don't want to sit and chat while Zaft prepares to invade ORB." Cagalli said.

"Agreed." Kira nodded.

"Yeah." Shinn said, Cagalli walking off.

* * *

Fifteen more minutes later, Ezalia Joule's room in the Attha Mansion:

"This... this certainly is a tall order. I hope you don't intend to cave into these demands, do you Princess?" Ezalia asked in an inquisitive tone as she sat at the desk in the room as Cagalli paced nearby, her top about to go off.

"Cave in? CAVE IN? He wants all you guys! He wants to monitor the ORB government because he suspects us of consorting with 'the evil that is Logos' and he wants to force a downsize on the military. He wants the Minerva! The Impulse! The STEALTH NUCLEAR MISSILE!? For what reason! I won't be giving him anything of the sort!" Cagalli raged.

"You know, it's ironic how some of his requests mirror those that the Alliance presented to Zaft just before the war began... Anyway how long do we have until Zaft forces begin knocking on ORB's front door?" Ezalia asked.

"The day after tomorrow, at one o'clock, is when the deadline is up and when Zaft will try to invade Ono'goro. Any idea why he would wait so long?" Cagalli asked.

"Durandal's a smart man, and he's good with words... for all we know he may be expecting you to overreact to this. Or perhaps... damn... I just thought of it." Ezalia said as she snapped her fingers.

"What? What would Durandal try to do?" Cagalli asked.

"For all we know Durandal JUST received this information and even then he probably had to sit in the Supreme Council Chamber for an hour or two to get this action fully approved." Ezalia looked Cagalli right in the eye. "Stop pacing, it's getting annoying and it's unprofessional! You're the head of state act like it!"

"HEY! I'll pace if I want to thank you very much!" Cagalli said back at Ezalia as the two of them stared each other down for about twenty seconds straight. "Now what were you getting at?" Cagalli asked, Ezalia sighing.

"He's waiting till the day after tomorrow because he intends to come at ORB with the strength of both the Atlantic Federation and Zaft." Ezalia explained.

"The Atlantic Federation..." Cagalli said, slightly shocked.

"They're his ally, and that man they elected won due to his opponents incompetence, not due to his own merits. The current President of the Atlantic Federation is the definition of a tool if I ever saw one. I may have been in prison since the last war but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of keeping up with current events!" Ezalia said.

"Fine! Alright then!" Cagalli groaned. "So what do you think his plan is and what do you think I should do?" Cagalli asked.

"Are you ready to listen to me, or are you going to just rage at me for telling you what I think, which may or may not be a reflection of Durandal's true intentions?" Ezalia asked, Cagalli looking angrily at her.

"Fine. What is it?" Cagalli asked in a soft tone.

"I believe he intends to strike at ORB using an assault from Carpentaria in addition to a massive drop operation. If he is successful, and ORB is destroyed in the 'process of weeding myself and the other fugitives out', then that's a major opposing force to the Destiny Plan wiped off the table. If you cave into his demands, which you've already said you won't be doing, then he will have enough potential foresight and influence into the ORB government to counteract whatever move you may make in the future." Ezalia explained.

"So what do you propose I do? Just go out there and say 'we have Djibril but we're not giving him to you'?" Cagalli asked,

"No, by all means, DENY any attempt by Durandal to point out the existence of Djibril here or that you are harboring him." Ezalia said as Cagalli then took on an angry look.

"Ezalia Joule... are you seriously suggesting I outright lie to my people and to my allies about something like this?" Cagalli asked.

"You're a politician, Cagalli. Lying should be second nature to you by now." Ezalia said in a cold tone.

"Are you... then what the hell happens when they find out I lied to them?" Cagalli raged.

"Then you throw dirt at Durandal and hope it sticks. The people will divert their hate towards the greater of the two evils." Ezalia explained.

"You... that is despicable..." Cagalli said.

"That is the world of politics. I understand that basic fact, Durandal understands that basic fact, and if you don't understand that basic fact, then you will be putting yourself at a serious disadvantage." Ezalia said, waiting for a second for Cagalli to think about what Ezalia just said. "Now, with all this in mind, your best bet is to contact Chancellor Kedorin and ask for additional forces should Zaft attack, if you want your cities to be left in a state that is anything greater than rubble. Should ORB manage to hold off the combined forces of Zaft and the Atlantic Federation, then... then we'll have to wait and see what Durandal pulls next." Ezalia explained as Cagalli walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So you just told me to lie to my people, to discredit my opponent in order to cover up my own flaws, and to call in additional aid from an ally for an attack that's coming in a matter of days?" Cagalli said.

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately, that is the reality of the situation, Princess Cagalli." Ezalia said, the Lioness looking at Yzak's mother.

"Fine then. I'll contact Berlin and have a chat with the Chancellor." Cagalli said.

"Just make sure he doesn't get his hands on that missile... who knows what he could do with it." Ezalia said.

"I'm not worried about that. There was only one of them in reality and we destroyed the blueprints long ago... a baseless schematic of the weapon's purpose... yes we have that. How to make it? Long gone. It was a decision that me and the other's made just after we acquired that thing." Cagalli said.

"What? Why would you do that? It could come in handy..." Ezalia asked.

"Because I don't like the thought of my enemies getting their hands on something like that... and I don't trust myself to keep it safe enough. I learned that last war when I found out my nation was responsible for the five original gundams... and look what they did." Cagalli said as she tried to leave the room, Ezalia interrupting her once more. 'Well really... it was Kira who wanted to destroy that... he... detests weapons that can only be used to destroy...' Cagalli thought, remembering Kira's thoughts on the Earth Alliance's use of nuclear missiles and Zaft's use of GENESIS at the end of the First Bloody Valentine War, as well as his distaste for and refusal to pilot the Destroy gundam.

"There's one more thing I should advise you of." Ezalia said, grabbing the Lioness' attention.

"Oh, and what's that? Introduce indoctrination and propaganda into the school systems?" Cagalli asked in a sarcastic tone, the elder women not taking too kindly to that and giving her a serious look.

"Not at all. I am merely going to to tell you that you shouldn't outright reject Durandal's demands right now, you should wait till later." Ezalia said, Cagalli looking intrigued at what the older politician had said.

"Oh, and why is that?" The Princess asked, curious.

"Durandal probably gave you these demands thinking that you, as a 'hotheaded teenage girl', would outright reject them first thing in the morning. He's probably sitting at his desk waiting to receive your reply, expecting you to give a knee jerk reaction and outright refuse to give him what he wants." Ezalia said, Cagalli thinking about that and nodding. "So with that in mind, I would wait until later to give your reply to these demands." Yzak's mother added as she began to look at the roof in a 'I'm thinking' fashion. "If Zaft will attack the day after tomorrow then I'd recommend you reject their demands tomorrow night. At the same time you should still contact Chancellor Kedorin as well as prepare the ORB military." Ezalia said.

"And why should I do that? What purpose may that possibly serve?" Cagalli asked in a serious tone.

"It could throw him off. That's what I'm saying. He may begin asking himself why the reply was so late, considering ORB's government, and because of that, he MAY over think his strategy." Ezalia finished, Cagalli looking her in the eyes.

"Alright then. I see what you mean. Fine then." The Princess said as she stepped out of the room. 'Such a crude women... tells me to lie and cheat to defeat Durandal... and questions as to why the TAOP-001SN missile's blueprints were burnt... then again she was second in command the man who commissioned GENESIS... but she does have a point... all stops need to be pulled if Durandal is going to be beaten, considering he has the PLANTs and Atlantic Federation... Although she does have a point about when to give the reply, and I really don't see any reason not to do something like that.' Cagalli thought as she walked down the mansion's halls.

* * *

For the rest of the day, and for the majority of the day after, the ORB Military began to prepare itself for battle, and the government was prepared to open the shelters when the proper time came. As he sat in his office in Carpentaria, PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal waited for ORB's reply, even though he knew what it would be. At around five o'clock the day before Zaft would attack, he got his wish.

"Mr. Chairman, we've received a message from the ORB Union in response to our demands that we issued out yesterday. I am patching them into you know." The Commander of Carpentaria said as the Supreme Council Chairman turned and looked at the holographic image that was now being displayed in front of him.

"Ah, I see. A little late on the reply though... hmm..." Gilbert said as he turned his head and looked at the new screen which had appeared, displaying ORB's response, looking over it and finding exactly what he was looking for. 'A complete and total rejection of every demand I have made... and they're also denying any cooperation with Lord Djibril and any other Logos members...' He thought, turning towards the screen that displayed the base's commander. "Alright then. Due to ORB's refusal to hand over Lord Djibril and the other convicts, I am now presented with no, choice: We must invade their nation and outright take those people so we can bring them to justice. Deploy the fleet. We attack tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours. However, I want to be alerted of any additional response they may give us. Do you understand?" Durandal asked.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." The base commander said as the line was cut, the Chairman of the PLANTs sitting back in his chair.

"Ah... Princess Cagalli... you don't know what you've gotten into. Yes, you may have taken Heaven's Base. Yes, you may have broken the Atlantic Federation's hold on your nation... but you will not defy me. You and those traitors on the Minerva... you will not stand in my way." Durandal said.

* * *

An hour before the Zaft invasion, ORB Defense Headquarters.

As the time before the deadline to hand over Lord Djibril and meet the rest of Gilbert Durandal's demands grows smaller and smaller the young Shinn Asuka stands alone in what appears to be a uniform room somewhere in the ORB Defense Headquarters. Standing before a large mirror the black haired coordinator stares into at his own profile, his body clothed in what appeared to be an undershirt, and pants, of an ORB soldier. Turning, he looks to his left side, and he sees the final pieces of his attire: His coat and uniform. Although he hadn't formally trained in the ORB Military at all, he did take the time to understand some of it's ranks. Kira was a Lieutenant Commander, Andrew Waltfeld was a Commander, Murrue and Todaka were Captains, and Cagalli was considered an Admiral, although in reality that was just the highest rank avaliable, and she, being the Chief Representative, wore it. The Minerva crew still wore their Zaft uniforms even after they defected, much like how the Archangel and Eternal crew members still wore their respective Alliance and Zaft attire during their time in the Three Ships Alliance, simply because they didn't have the proper materials avaliable at the time to just change out their uniforms. However, now Shinn looked at what he was expected to wear from now on, and it looked foreign as sin to him, considering that, despite his now present hate for Zaft due to Durandal, he was used to his red and black uniform. This... was different... it was blue and white... it was the opposite of what he used to wear.

'I am no longer what I once was... I have changed... I have become a completely different person... I have direction now... I have power, and with it, responsibility. Yes... am I ready... for something like this? I am truly ready to not only pilot a machine made by the nation I once said I would destroy... but to wear it's uniform?' Shinn thought to himself as he walked towards the coat hanger that held the jacket and prepared to reach out and grab it. 'People keep telling me that I've matured... but maturity... like anything else... is near worthless if someone is not happy with it. So the question is... am I happy with myself? Is this maturity what I've wanted...' Shinn then looked at the ranking stripe on the uniform. Below the blue trimmed lapel was a green stripe on top of a white one. Above it, closer to his neck, was an orange stripe, indicating the status of a Lieutenant in the ORB Military. 'Should I really be wearing this? In all my time at Zaft I worked... sure... I was a red suit... but I never rose beyond that... never got promoted to FAITH... sure I did do some things... but in the grand scheme... I stayed were I was once I got there, and now... I'm just being given this?' Shinn asked as he prepared to reach for the jacket... but then heard the sound of the door opening.

"Shinn... what's going on... what's taking so long?" The voice of a familiar blonde... the Princess herself... filled the room as the red eyed coordinator turned and looked at her.

"Oh, it's just... ugh..." Shinn tried to say.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to put on a uniform? Did someone help you put on your coat every morning while you were with Zaft?" Cagalli asked in a joking tone.

"WHAT? NO! Cagalli! I was just... thinking to myself!" Shinn responded, raising his voice and giving off a sense that he was insulted, but at the same time, the Princess felt no true hostility from Shinn.

"Thinking? About what?" Cagalli asked.

"About this..." Shinn said.

"It's a military jacket."

"It's a rank. It's a place. It's a position. It's a responsibility." Shinn said, shocking the girl a little.

"Shinn..." Cagalli said. 'He's over thinking this... a little...' Cagalli thought.

"You're giving me the rank of Lieutenant? Right off the bat? Cagalli... I was a Zaft soldier for longer than I have been an ORB soldier... gaining rank was difficult... you had to earn it..." Shinn said.

"And you have. You have earned your rank... and your position in the ORB Military." Cagalli said, this time the red eyed pilot opening his eyelids wide.

"I... have..."

"You've done so much for this world... and for ORB... and for me... even though you don't know it. Yes you have gone along with the flow of some things but with others... not so much. You helped break up Junius Seven... a disaster that may have destroyed ORB should it have successfully landed untouched... you allowed me to have the data from Oscar Durandal, rather than just keeping it or destroying it, and thus you allowed me, and ORB, to prepare for what's coming... you helped me... when we found out about my father's legacy... so yeah, I'd say you deserve what you've been given... Shinn..." Cagalli said as she walked over to him.

"But... still... some of those things that I have done... like the Junius Seven incident... it was for Zaft... and the data from Oscar Durandal? You would have blown us to bits if we didn't..." Shinn said.

"I don't care about the Shinn Asuka of Zaft. I care about the Shinn Asuka I see right before me... that I have seen grow..." Cagalli said, drawing closer to his face. "... that I love..." She said as she locked lips with him, the two of them spending their five seconds of absolute bliss together before Cagalli grabbed the jacket off of the hanger and turned towards Shinn, the black haired pilot turning around so that the blonde could put it on his back, through his arms, around his body.

"And you know... I haven't been the only one to change... so have you." Shinn said as he filled the sleeves of the jacket with his arms and turned around to face her. "You've... also come far... you've also changed... we all have... but with you... you no longer look at the ideals of ORB as a one size fits all solution to any problem... because it just doesn't work that way.. you have to adapt. You're no longer the girl who I saw as a stubborn, spoiled brat the first time I saw her on the Minerva..." Shinn said as Cagalli gave him a light slap on the cheek.

"Speak for yourself! Brat!" She smiled at him. "I'm just... joking go on..." She said.

"You're... a ruler Cagalli." He said as he closed in on her as she did with him. "And you're the women... I love..." Shinn kissed her, the two of them once again sharing their moment as the red eyed coordinator grabbed his new hat and put it on his head. "Although I'm not completely sure if I'll wear the hat all the time..." Shinn joked as the two of them began to walk out of the room.

"Yeah yeah... you'll get used to it!" Cagalli joked as they turned down the hallway.

* * *

Captain Todaka, Captain Ramius, and Captain Gladys were all now standing in the central control room for the ORB Defense Headquarters along with several other high ranking ORB officials. It should be noted that Captain Talia Gladys, like Shinn, was now wearing an ORB uniform, with a Captain's rank. The Minerva's Executive Officer, Arthur Trine, was busy talking to one of the workers at a station, discussing some of the attack strategies he thinks Zaft might use against them. As the three of them stood looking at a map of ORB they discussed the battle that was going to take place in simply a matter of hours.

"Our defensive line covering the northern portion of the island is weaker that what I'd like. If they send forces that way it could spell danger." Talia said, pointing towards the spot on the map she was talking about.

"Yes, that's true. However we know that the majority of the Zaft forces are stationed somewhere to the south west. If they try to attack our weaker lines we should have enough warning beforehand. I requested that the Archangel's Aquashuttles be moved off the ship and given to several small units of soldiers that are to keep watch on underwater activities where we don't have 'enough' coverage." Murrue responded.

"Still, our defensive strength is going to be challenged in this battle... more than anything." Todaka said.

"Our main concern is the Zaft forces coming directly from Carpentaria and from orbit. However earlier I discussed this one of Eurasia's Admirals and we've decided that their forces will try to head off Atlantic Federation forces coming our way from the west coast of North America., should they come that way. Otherwise they will just come here and flank the Carpentaria fleet." One the of the higher ups who would usually be stationed at this location said.

"However, from what little information we've been able to get, some of the Atlantic Federation forces have already joined up with the Zaft fleet at Carpentaria that is somewhere outside our borders, and that concerns me." Talia said.

"Hmm... that and the orbital descent drop which we know is coming... hmm... this will a test of strength for all of us indeed." Todaka added. "That's why I'm heading out there once I'm done... repairs to the Takemikazuchi were done round the clock, due to the damage, because of this it is battle ready." The elder Captain said as one of the doors to the room opened up, Shinn and Cagalli walking in and heading towards them.

"So, what's the news? How big of a force are we expecting?" Cagalli asked.

"A large one, from what we've gathered. All of potential scouts we've sent out have been shot down once they left our waters, and they're blocking our radars." Murrue reported.

"Damn them." Shinn clenched his fist, the Captain of the Takemikazuchi turning to him.

"Well look who's here in his new outfit. I must say it suits you. You look nice in it." Todaka said, the red eyed boy looking surprised and grateful.

"Ah, well... thank you sir." Shinn said.

"Well then, I guess I'd better be going. You two stay here and keep everything in check. Good luck." Todaka said, facing Murrue and Talia as everyone at the table saluted him, and he saluted back before walking off.

"Speaking of which, were is Kira anyway? And Stella? We should be heading out soon." Shinn asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that as well. We need to get ready to sortie." Cagalli said.

"Princess Cagalli, I really think that you should stay here, and help guide our forces." One of the ORB Admirals said.

"No." Cagalli simply replied.

"But, what happens if... something..." The Admiral tried to say.

"No! I am the leader of this nation, and as such it is my duty and responsibility to protect it and it's people. I will be launching in my machine and I will try go guide what forces I can from there. Don't try to stop me." Cagalli said.

"And don't worry, I'll protect her. Trust me." Shinn added.

"Thank you Shinn. Anyway, how is the evacuation going? The alarms were sounded three hours ago, correct?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes the evacuation is nearly complete." Talia added.

"Good. If that's settled than it's time we go. If you see Kira, Stella, and Auel, tell them we've already launched and are standing by." The Princess said as she and her consort turned and left, saluting the people there as they did.

"Ugh... that girl... she sure is a stubborn one... but then again so am I on some issues. Then again if I wasn't how I am sometimes then Shinn would have probably been discharged from Zaft before the Minerva ever launched from Armory One." Talia said.

"Why, what did he do?" Murrue asked.

"He back talked his instructors in the Academy, frequently. He's lucky that our society isn't the society of the past. Doing that in an older military would get him expelled, or worse." Talia explained.

"Then again past military's never did enlist teenagers, did they?" Murrue issued a rhetorical question.

"No, they didn't. But then again saying that all the rules of a past society, or a past military, have absolute relevance, or matter in our time, is an idiot. One distinct trait of every true intellectual is understanding that society, it's people, it's values, and it's standards, change over time. I may sound arrogant in saying this, but to me that's an absolute fact if something like that actually even exists. That's why we have no way of knowing what awaits us in the future, as we discussed some time ago when we first stopped in ORB, because we have no idea what people will consider good and bad one hundred years from now." Talia stated.

"Humanity is constantly changing... sometimes radically. If the Murrue Ramius of January 24th, Cosmic Era 71 was told that she would be doing what she is now, she would request that whoever told her that get their head checked." Murrue explained as Talia chuckled.

"If the Talia Gladys of a couple months go was told she would be wearing an ORB uniform and fighting against Zaft because they've betrayed what she stands for she would do the same." Gladys countered.

"So tell me, what then happened to Shinn then?" The Captain of the Archangel asked the Captain of the Minerva.

"He eventually was assigned to me... and I didn't put up with his emotional rage fits. He learned to respect my authority. I'm guessing Lady Cagalli saw right through his hatred for ORB back when it was strong... and did the same..." Gladys said, oblivious to numerous mental and physical bitch slaps the Lioness of ORB had given the Ace of Aces... before he even joined the side that would grant him that title and therefore was making an educated guess.

"So you told him who's boss, eh? Anyway, that's also Cagalli for you. Sometimes she can be convinced... other times she can be forced... with great difficulty mind you... and other times she just doesn't budge. Then again some times it's good a for a leader not to budge, like now." Murrue said.

"The Princess cares for ORB more than anything... and considering what happened last war... I doubt she wants a repeat. And I'm guessing that's why she so vehemently wants to protect ORB herself... to be on the front lines. If that's the case then it's a good thing she got along with Shinn then. Someone to support her. Everyone needs support. You as a Captain know this as well as I do, Captain Ramius." Talia said, earning a nod from the brunette.

"Indeed. The confidence of the crew is a much needed item for a Captain who wishes to test out a new tactic in order to win the battle." Murrue said as she made a little motion with her right hand that represents a ship going into a barrel roll, Talia giving off a light chuckle.

"And then your Chief Engineer does... well you know the rest." The Captain of the Minerva said.

* * *

Outside of ORB Territory the large Zaft and Atlantic Federation sits waiting as the deadline comes to an end. In the back of the fleet one could see what appears to be another large seafaring vessel that looks to be one of the Atlantic Federaton's Nation-class vessels. At the same time, sitting next to it, submerged underwater and hidden for the most part, besides her bridge, stern, large double beam cannons, and bow ring for it's gamma ray cannon, is Zaft's most powerful warship. As the Grandeur sits outside of ORB's borders the time for ORB to meet Zaft's demands has finally been reached. Sitting in the Captain's seat on his bridge, a crude smile comes across Admiral Kendan Westenfluss' face.

"Sir, the deadline has been reached. Shall we..." Erin Dubu, the ship's Executive Officer tried to say before being interrupted.

"Yes I know that! Alright then, it's time." Kendan says as he turns his head towards Koltan Brink, the ship's Communications and Mobile Suit Officer. "Open a channel to the fleet." He orders.

"Yes sir!" Koltan responds as he presses a couple of buttons on his panel, turning around to face the Captain again. "Done." Brink informs as Kendan Westenfluss grabs the phone on his Captain's seat and picks it up.

"This is Admiral Westenfluss of the Zaft Flagship FFMH-Y205 Grandeur. The time for the ORB Union to meet the demands of Zaft and the Atlantic Federation has come to a close, and they must be punished for that. As of now, Operation Justice is now underway. You know the rest. Westenfluss out." He said as he hung up his phone. "Alright then. Signal the descent fleet that we have started our attack. Send out some of our GOUF's. Engines to sixty-five percent. Do no ascend from the water's surface. Order the Wave Rider to stay close to us but not too close. I want to gauge their strength first before we show them our hand. Is that clear?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes sir." The Grandeur's bridge crew responded as the vessel, and the entire fleet, began to move forward towards ORB. 'Heine, Athrun, Luna, and Rey can launch when they please... they are FAITH members... and I would prefer if they stay inside until they are truly needed...' Kendan thought.

* * *

On the other side of the soon-to-be battlefield the ORB forces prepared to defend their beloved nation. The Takemikazuchi had been launched, and was surrounded by a couple of Aegis Mk.2-class ships as well as a swarm of Murasumes and Astrays equipped with flight router shrikes. As a different swarm, a swarm consisting of GOUFs, BABI's and ZAKU's riding Guuls, and Windams approached them. As the two mobile suit forces as well as the fleet of ships behind them approached each other the two forces began to clash and fight against one another.

"Twenty to port! Aim Gottfrieds One and Two! Fire!" Todaka ordered from the bridge of the Takemikazuchi as the ship began to turn and fire two of it's beam cannons into the enemy mobile suit fleet.

"Gah, damn, we really needed to get out here sooner..." Kira said with anxiety as he, Stella, and Auel made their way through Morganroate's halls, the place where their machines were stored. However as the three of them turned a corner they found Erica Simmons herself waiting for them.

"Prince Kira, hold it. Please." The engineer said as the three of them stopped running and looked at the engineer.

"HEY! What's with this! We've got to get to our machines!" Auel said.

"Stop. Please, and come with me. There is something here that you need to be made aware of." Erica said.

"But..." Kira said.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." Erica said as she motioned for the three of them to follow her as she turned around and began to walk down the hallway.

"Where is Yzak, Dearka, and that other guy who is helping you guys fix the Duel and Buster? Hey! Can I help do that?" Stella asked in her usual innocent tone.

"No." Erica giggled. "They're busy with other things. Like we're going to be busy with something very important soon enough." Erica said as she and the others arrived at door with two key card scanners. The Morganroate engineer then pulled out two key cards and scanned them, the door opening as she did. "Inside, before too many people see..." She said as the three of them passed through the doorway.

* * *

"Hmm... already they're putting up quite the fight... hmm..." Rey said to himself as the four pilots of the four Zaft gundams sat in the Grandeur's pilot's lounge in uniform, the Legacy's pilot staring at the screen which was showing some parts of the current battle. On the other hand Heine was laying down on his back on one of the seats, Luna was sitting down looking at the roof, but Athrun was hunched over and looking down to the ground.

"They are? Hmm... do you... see..." Athrun tried to ask Rey from where he was sat.

"What? Athrun speak up." The blonde haired pilot turned around to face Athrun as the blue haired one turned to face him.

"The Minerva? The Impulse? Any of the other... gundams ORB has? Is that why they're 'putting up quite the fight'?" Athrun asked, the one girl pilot, and one orange haired pilot, turned their heads to look at him.

"No, I can't see anything yet, considering how far we are from the battle right now." Rey said.

"Still, can't we see through some of the GOUFs and ZAKUs out there?" Luna asked.

"We can..." Rey said as he played with the controls on the screen, looking around. "But I don't see anything."

"Hmm... I wonder if they're even there... it begs the question of whether or not they survived the battle to take back ORB." Heine said.

"That's a good point, Heine. We didn't get any information on that fight, but apparently it was brutal for both sides. They could have very well..." Athrun tried to say.

"OH NO!" Luna freaked out, the other three pilots diverting their attention to her. "Meyrin..." She said.

"Damn! I..." Athrun said.

"Forgot that she's on the Minerva for a second as well... so that means..." Heine said.

"No, Luna it's okay." Rey said as he went over and sat with Luna. "Shinn wouldn't have been shot down in a fight like that... neither would have the Minerva had been. That means that Meyrin is okay." Rey informed, this information shocking both Heine and Athrun.

"What do you mean?" Heine asked.

"Rey... are you saying you support the enemy?" Athrun asked, Rey taking offense to this and it evidently showing by the expression on his face.

"No, I don't." The pilot of Zaft's most advanced machine, the ZGMF-X20S Legacy stood up as he began to justify his words. "Shinn is our enemy, as is the Minerva. We have to accept that. I have accepted. However, I have far more experience with Shinn, and with Captain Gladys than either of you, and I can safely say that Shinn Asuka is probably the most dangerous pilot that there is if you are against him and Talia is nothing short of one of the most competent Captain's that Zaft has seen. They have not died, and we will face them in the future, **as enemies**." Rey explained.

"What do you mean by dangerous? Don't you mean 'skilled'? Even then Shinn... he's an average red coat." Athrun asked.

"Yeah... although one has to admit he does have his own talents, being the one chosen not only to pilot the Impulse in it's prototype stages but also while it was deployed with Zaft forces." Heine said.

"Oh... boy... you haven't been on the other end of his beam saber in a combat simulator..." Luna said.

"His determination and rage are his greatest strengths. If he fights you, and he decides to try to kill you... you had better be ready... he channels his anger... channels it into his attacks perfectly..." Rey said. "That's why I don't believe he's dead. At the same time though, we need to be ready, because I can tell that we are going to be fighting him in this battle... I can almost feel it... call it sixth sense." Rey explained.

"Hmm..." Athrun said to himself, clenching his fists and turning his head down. 'Damn... that brat Shinn... back talking me... everything... calling me a traitor... and then defecting... he needs to be taught a lesson.' Athrun thought, Rey's cold eyes fixed upon him.

'Yes Athrun... I thought it was a bad idea that you and Shinn never got along at all on the Minerva, despite being in the same room... now that I think about it that probably made things worse. However, considering that he is now our enemy... your mutual hatred will come in handy. I'd rather not hear of another incident were you were an utter liability and inhibited Zaft... because the enemy pilot was your friend...' Rey said.

"Well then, we should be heading out soon." Heine said.

"Yeah, I think I'll power up the Colossus and get it ready for launch." Lunamaria said as Rey interrupted them.

"No, only one of us should launch... at first. We don't want to all go out together. That will give _them_ a chance to see all of our abilities and do what they can to counter it. We don't want that." The Legacy's pilot said.

"Rey's right. That's an excellent point. Besides, our forces are holding their own for now. If something serious happens, we should think about that." Athrun added.

"What did you mean by them, Rey?" The Colossus' pilot asked.

"Yeah you seemed to emphasize it more." The Assassin's pilot said, the blonde haired teen turning turning away from the screen which he was watching some more, looking for anything unusual, to face the others.

"Them refers to who we were just talking about: Shinn, and also the other ORB gundams, like the Strike Noir, Strike Rouge, Gaia, and Destroy. The big targets, and the Aces. We don't want to give away all of our tactics, while at the same time, I want to see how they fight." Rey said.

"But... we didn't hear or see anything of that man that was put in jail the day of the breakout, nor did we capture the Duel or the Buster. Couldn't they have just told them about our machines?" Luna asked.

"If Edir Arak did manage to get down to Earth and get taken in by the ORB forces then yes he could have very well told them about our machines, but considering we were fighting ZAKUs and GOUFs in that engagement..." Rey began to say, his words slowing as Athrun picked up.

"They don't know our potential as pilots. They don't know what moves we can do, and considering how long we were fighting Yzak and Dearka, I'm betting neither of them can tell them as well. That's why we want to wait a bit, so that when we fight, they can't predict all of our actions in our new machines." The Crusader's pilot said as two purple and yellow orbs of energy blitzed past the screen behind Rey, Heine taking note of this.

"What was that? I've never seen a weapon like that before..." Kendan's son said, everyone else looking at the screen that was displaying an image from one of the GOUF's out there.

"Huh?" Rey said as a large winged mobile suit with a primarily black and red color scheme with some blue armor, and a molten steel colored internal frame appeared in front of the GOUF's camera, a bright red light shining through the screen, it's source the wings of the mobile suit, it's white eyes flashing bright for a second before the foreign machine swung it's right arm, a large double bladed anti-ship sword slicing the GOUF in half as the camera image turned to static for a second before switching to one of the Grandeur's cameras that saw the raging battle from a distance.

"I don't know about you guys but I have never seen a machine that looks like that... ever..." Luna said.

"Hold on, I'll try to find it again. Give me a second. Let's get a better look. I think we may all need to sortie..." Rey said as he began to mess with the controls of the screen again...

* * *

"Alright Miss Erica what's this all about?" Kira asked as the four of them stepped off of the transport into the chamber inside the volcano. "Why are we here?"

"Just... follow me... and you'll understand." Erica said as Kira, Auel, and Stella followed Erica Simmons through the chamber, taking the same route that she and Kisaka took when they came here the first time around. "It's funny that you have yet to ask me where the Sovereign and Judicator gundams came from..." The Morganroate engineer said in a low tone.

"Wait? You mean those machines? The big gundams with a lot of power? Wait, does that mean..." Stella tried to say, unable to finish her sentence.

"This is where they came from?" Auel asked as the three of them entered the large chamber where the gundam were originally held, however the lights were off, so they could not be seen.

"Yes. This is the place. The other half... of Uzumi's legacy. Although he is not your direct father, Kira, the late lord thought highly of you... so much so that he was kind enough to grant you this..." Erica said as she flipped a switch, turning the light on, the face of the Ultimate Coordinator lighting up as he looked to see just what the father of his twin had given him, and he was shocked...

* * *

Zaft Orbital Drop Fleet Flagship:

"Give me a status report regarding our forces currently attacking ORB." The Captain of the flagship ordered.

"Sir from what we've heard they're putting up quite the fight. Although even with that in mind, our forces are slowly forcing their way through. In addition to this, the fleet that was supposed to come in from the Atlantic Federation is being headed off by forces from Eurasia. They can't break through to join our forces yet." The officer said.

"Bah! Of course... the one nation that we would like to just see fold gives us the worst time of day... well then, how well prepared do you think the ORB forces are for a little drop operation?" The Captain asked.

"It appears that they have had to divert some of their forces from where they were stationed to 'handle' our drop operation. At this point in time, such a measure could be successful."

"It will be successful! Alright then, now we strike! Inform the Grandeur that the descent operation is now underway!" The Captain ordered as the camera cuts to show Zaft mobile suits enter descent pods and prepare to descend to Earth...

* * *

"It's the... Freedom? How can this be?" Kira said as he stared in awe at one of the gundams in front of him. Starting at the feet upwards, the details of this machine indicated it's power, and also resembled the ORB-01 Sovereign and ORB-04 Judicator gundams, with some changes. The feet of the gundam were distinct in that there was a clear right foot and left foot in the way they were shaped. On the flat part of the foot, there were two thrusters pointing downwards in a straight line one behind the other. The foot guards on this machine were directly attached to the bottom of the leg armor, which looked to be exactly the same as the other two ORB gundams so far, except that in addition to the three thrusters on the back and one thruster on the front, their were also some thrusters on the sides but these one's didn't have covers. The knee armor on this machine was small and shaped like a bulky, dull horn sticking out of the leg.

The front skirts looked like they were a square attached to a triangle, and had thrusters in the middle of them, and the back skirts were the same, but bigger, and there were two beam sabers connected in the middle of them on a forty five degree angle. This gundam's side skirts greatly resembled the Strike Noir's both in shape and in function. Not only were they longer, but they also carried a beam weapon, except this weapons were beam rifles. The beam rifles were longer than the Strike Noir's but weren't too long (smaller than the Legacy's), and had a complex design where the rifle itself thinned out in the center, but was thicker at the ends, and had an interesting looking scope system where there were two cameras on the side of the gun, near the barrel, but a third, large scope that was in the back of the rifle on top, but had a complex magnifying system at the end of the rifle. There was a cord that extended from the end of the rifle, over the gap created by the weapon thinning out, and then reconnected at the end of the rifle where it bulked out. The back of the rifle appeared to be able to split open, and the barrel at the front had two 'teeth' as well as a glass cylinder, where inside there appeared to be the actual beam emitter.

The chest of this machine was actually a little different. It appeared that the cockpit door, or rather doors, were on the side of the gundam, but not completely ninety degrees from where they usually are, but forty five. The reason for this is that there appeared to be a different type of 'door' that wasn't mean to be used by the pilot on the abdomen of the gundam. The vents were like the Judicator's except instead of having a separate metal strip above them, the vents themselves extended around the corner of the gundam's torso a little bit, but there was a pillar of metal at the corner. There were also sensors on the upper chest near the neck, on both sides of the chest. The shoulders seemed to resemble the Providence's but they were thinner, and had a group of thrusters on the underside (like the thrusters under Akatsuki's shoulders), and like the other ORB machines it had the ORB logo on it's right shoulder and, due to it's individuality, had '02' on the left, except these appeared to be engraved upon circular glass spheres on the shoulder armor, like giant sensors. The arms seemed to resemble the Judicator's in every way shape, and form besides a small sensor sticking up and out on the outer side of the arm pointing to wherever the arm would point, and even the hands were the same. The head had a large collar surrounding it and shape wise seemed to be a mix of both the Freedom's and the Providence's, but the slits on the mask, while there were two of them, had two vertical slits running down their sides. There was one forehead camera and the jewel on the forehead was a diamond with 'ORB-02' and 'Custos' engraved on it and the v-fin had two parts: The first part was two large vertical pieces sticking up on either side of the v-fin, half way from the sides of the head to the middle. The second part was a regular long forty five degree angled v-fin, but it was in a zigzag pattern, rather than being straight.

As for the reason Kira called this machine 'Freedom', one must look to the machine's backpack, for it appeared to be the same as the original ZGMF-X10A's. One major difference was that the thruster pack was elongated downwards, and that there were two large cannons mounted onto it, pointed downwards, nearly touching the floor. The wings made this thing look like the Freedom though, as they seemed to be the same except they were longer, and that they had jagged edges facing forwards on the outer wings. Due to the fact that the wings were folded up, this was not very visible, but on the end of each individual, inner wing there seemed to be a spike with some sort of emitter at the end of it, and near were they connected together, they were also emitters that looked to be the same as those on the Judicator's small wing sections.

"Not exactly Freedom, Kira, but rather... when we started to design this machine, and considering it was to be made for you, we tried to make this machine a 'Freedom Mk.2' in a sense. However, it's name, is NOT Freedom, it's name... is ORB-02 Veneficus." Erica Simmons told the brunette.

"ORB-02 Veneficus? What...does that mean?" Kira asked.

"Yeah... what a weird name." Auel said as Stella fixed her eyes on the other mobile suit, which will be seen in a second.

"It's Latin, Kira. Veneficus roughly translates into 'Poisoner', 'Wizard', and 'Sorcerer' from what I've been told." Erica said.

"Wait, what? Poisoner? Kira doesn't brew deadly poisons!" Auel said.

"Yeah... what's..." The Ultimate Coordinator tried to say.

"In this context it means wizard more than anything. Wizard or Sorcerer in a sense. One who casts spells from a distance and uses powerful magic to turn the tide of the battle in their favor." Erica said.

"What? Did... Lord Uzumi really think... of me that way?" Kira asked.

"Lord Uzumi... if I can remember what he said correctly... told me that he had chosen the name 'Veneficus' for your machine because the way you handled the Strike back in the first war, and later the Freedom, was beyond compare... almost as if it was a work of magic, even though it was just simply to say, your own skill as a pilot. At the time, Cagalli was called the Goddess of Victory by the Desert Dawn, and even though he knew you two were siblings at the time, you were the Conjurer of Victory, the one who brought a decisive win to almost every battle he fought in, and was truly gifted." Erica said, the Ultimate Coordinator looking her in the eye.

"I'm no different from anyone else on Earth, I am a human being just like you, Auel, and Stella. I'm sure you heard of my outbreak a couple days ago with that Lord Djibril man... well... that's because he challenged that view... and did it in the most insulting way possible..." Kira said.

"Yes I know that you view yourself that way, Kira. However, everyone has potential, potential to do great, or potential to do bad. What you did with your potential was almost beyond compare..." Erica said.

"Alright then, I see. What about this mobile suit's specs? What can it do, what can it not do?" Kira asked.

"That was next on our list. Here, come with me." Erica said as the three of them; Erica, Kira, and Auel walked towards a computer terminal nearby in the room, the engineer pushing a button and booting up the machine before she messed with the controls, finding the file for the ORB-02 Veneficus.

"So this is where Shinn and Cagalli came her when they got their machines?" Stella asked, looking around in an observant manner as Erica addressed her.

"Not exactly... they went somewhere else at first... but that was mostly for Cagalli's sake although. They came here to get their pilot's suits, and to learn of their machine's abilities before they took off." Erica said as a screen popped up, the engineer showing Kira it. "Here it is." Erica said as Kira looked at the computer's image.

_ORB-02 Veneficus_

**Name:** Veneficus

**Model Number:** ORB-02

**Unit Type: **Prototype SEED User Ultimate Ranged Offensive Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike

GAT-X103 Buster

ZGMF-X10A Freedom

MBF-10+P30QC Strike Noir

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroate

**Overall Height:** 22.5m

**Standard Weight: **73 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Ultracompact Hyper Nuclear Fusion Reactor

**Accommodation:** Panoramic ORB Elite SEED System cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

12.5mm Head Mounted CIWS x 2

Type-210ES Beam Shield Generator x 2

Mounted on each of the hand guards of the mobile suit are two beam shield generators capable of blocking beam saber and beam rifle hits.

Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifle x 2

Veneficus carrys two beam rifles, one in each hand. Each of these beam rifles are significantly more powerful than the standard beam rifles carried by most mobile suit, and rival the power of battleship caliber beam cannons as well as gundam-mounted beam cannons, as evidenced by the blue and red blast fired from them as opposed to the normal green shot. When not in use they are mounted on the side skirts of the Veneficus. These two rifles can be combined together to form a beam shotgun, which is capable of firing eight individual beam rifle blasts in a cone. In addition to this, the beam rifles can also combine and plug into the abdomen mounted connector on the front of the mobile suit and used to power up it's Apocalypse laser. (A/N: I have drawn this weapon out myself and will post a picture of it in my profile... and this time it doesn't look terrible **cough** Grandeur **cough**)

Type-220DS "Dual Innocens" Combinable Beam Saber x 2

Two beam sabers are mounted on the back skirts of the Veneficus. These two beam sabers are the same as the Type-120 "Innocens" Beam Saber mounted on the ORB-01 Sovereign in every way except for two reasons. One is that they have a different color, and two is that they can be combined into a large beam naginata.

**System Features:**

Operating Systems

Standard G.U.N.D.A.M. O.S.:

Like each of the four ORB-0X gundams, the Veneficus utilizes a modified version of the General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver operating system, the operating system used on the GAT-X series. This operating system was created by Kira Yamato when the Archangel landed to Orb after its defection from the Earth Alliance. He devised this system to make Natural pilots combat well using a mobile suit, making them fare well against Coordinator pilots. This operating system was developed further by Erica Simmons for the purposes of the four gundams. One of these modifications includes a compatibility protocol with the SEED System.

Specialized S.E.E.D. O.S.:

Each of the four ORB-0X gundams also has a specialized SEED system installed in it. This is known as the Superior Elimination of Enemies Domination O.S. This system only activates once the mobile suit has detected that the pilot has entered SEED mode. When the pilot enters SEED mode they no longer control the mobile suit using just the actions of their hands and legs, but their mind as well. However several armaments of each mobile suit can only be activated when the SEED system is activated, and as such only a SEED user can utilize the full potential of the suit

Phase Shift Armor:

ORB-02 Veneficus is protected by standard Phase Shift Armor.

Specialized Frame:

The internal frame of the mobile suit is of unique design. This frame is known as the SMF-02 "Marksman" Frame. This frame allows the Veneficus to have unrivaled accuracy in it's beam rifle shots, but is dependent also on the pilot's own abilities. It also makes the exposed parts of the frame glow a rich light blue silver.

_**Apocalypse System:**_

The most powerful weapon of the ORB-02 Veneficus is it's Apocalypse Laser which is only usable when the user is in SEED mode. When the mobile suit combines it's beam rifles together, links them to it's chest, aims all of it's ranged weapons at a specific spot and builds up energy over a period of time in a specific spot and then fires the blast, it fires the Apocalypse Laser. This weapon is the most powerful beam discharge ever designed in the Cosmic Era that is not a large super weapon and is capable dealing massive damage. This laser makes the Veneficus a ultra compact super weapon of mass destruction like no other. (Fyi this weapon SPITS in the face of Heero Yuy and his no-skill herp derp twin buster rifle, damage wise)

**Optional Striker Packs:**

_ORB-02EP "Libertas" Sky Pack_

While on Earth, the Veneficus mounts a backpack that bears a striking resemblance to the Wings of Kira Yamato's second gundam, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, however these wings extend further down the mobile suit to allow for different armaments. Mounted on these wings are several armaments and features. When equipped on the Veneficus it's height increases to 24m and it's weight increases to 95 metric tons

Type-230PB "Kaos" Plasma beam cannon x 2

Like the wing design of the Freedom gundam, the "Libertas" Sky Pack mounts an upgraded version of the Freedom's M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons. One major difference is that these cannons can aim backwards too, while the Freedom could only aim forward.

Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega-Energy beam cannon x 2

Veneficus' Sky Pack mounts two Mega Energy beam cannons on the thruster portion of the mobile suit, separate of the wings. When activated they swing under the arms of the gundam and extend outwards.

"Luna" Beam enhancer emitter x 6

Mounted on the tip of each wing is a an emitter that when fires, launches a very small very fast, blue blast of energy. This blast cannot harm a mobile suit however when it hits a beam rifle or beam cannon shot, it increases the power of that shot. These emitters, like the "Sol" anti-beam emitters on the ORB-01 Sovereign can only be used in SEED mode due to the skills required to accurately aim such a quick and fast discharge and fire it rapidly without accidentally enhancing an opponents weapons. They play a critical role in charging the Apocalypse Laser.

"Alas Libertas" System

Each of the wings of the "Libertas" Sky Pack is capable of emitting particles that allow the Veneficus to travel at a faster speed than most mobile suits in addition to making the suit look bigger due to the particle 'wings' that are generated.

"Woah!" Auel exclaimed in a surprised tone. "This thing looks like it's a miniature Destroy gundam, and even then with that system of it... it puts the Destroy to shame!" The blue haired extended.

'Miniature Destroy... you may... be right Auel... which is why...' Kira thought to himself, a semi pissed off look appearing on his face, which Erica noted.

"Kira? What's the..." The Morganroate engineer tried to say as the other female in the room decided that she had a question which needed answering.

"Hey? What about this one? It looks interesting!" Stella said, looking at the machine right beside the Veneficus.

This machine, the final of the ORB gundams, was different. One thing the Sovereign, Veneficus, and Judicator had in common was that they all had a kind of 'bulked out' look to them, and with the Sovereign, it's massive disk was something to gawk at (A/N: the Sovereign's disk is almost as big as Stargazer's backpack, hence it's head being lower than the other ORB gundams... I thought that a conclusion like that would be natural but considering how similar it should appear to the Providence and Legend some people might think it's the same size as theirs, it's not.), but were not fat in any way with their well structured torso, arms, and backpacks. However this machine was different. Two things echoed from it's design: Speed and agility. While the Judicator did have plenty of both it was mostly due to it's wings. This thing, by design alone, even when in phase shift... was just thinner and more agile looking.

Starting at the feet, this machine already looked weird. The feet were thin, identical, but at the same time, they each had a device mounted on them that to some extend, resembled the Minerva's Tristan double beam cannons but were far smaller, and appeared to be on a track that meant they could move down to the toes and look as if they would flip around the feet. The foot guards were simply a small bent piece of metal that extended around from one side to the other side of each ankle and were simple. The legs on this were far different from any other ORB gundam. They were thin, very, very thin, bar one small point. There appeared to be thruster on both sides of each leg that found it's origin at the knee and extended down nearly to the feet and looked like a smaller version of Veneficus' shoulders in a sense, mounted on the sides of the legs. The knees had a solid sheet of metal over top with no armor peaking through, and the bottom half of the knee armor extended down towards the foot guards but was thin, nearly flush with the armor, and was shaped like the ends of forks used for eating lobster. The front skirts looked like the ends of steak knifes with the sharp end facing outwards as they extended down half way to the knees.

The side skirts of this gundam are probably one of the most unique things about it. Unlike normal gundams were the side skirts were attached to the waist these were attached to the sides of the top of the legs and were shaped as if they were a large piece of excess skin that was pulled upwards along the sides of the torso, and again, were very thin. Directly below the origin of the side skirts was a separation of armor going directly around each leg. The chest seemed to be a carbon copy of the Sovereign's in a sense, but seemed to be 'more refined' like it was an updated version, and lacked the two pieces of armor that peaked through the frame. The shoulders were not big and bulky, in a horizontal sense, but rather a vertical sense. They looked like roller coaster tracks that went ninety degrees in the air, the flat side facing outwards. They didn't extended much past the arms horizontally and didn't go any higher than the head vertically, and had the ORB symbol on the right one and 'ORB-03' on the left. The arms again gave off this sense of speed and agility with how thin they were but at the same time the only part where the armor stuck out was the joints. On the right arm one could see what appeared to be a shield, but it was a very different looking shield. It was gray as indicated by it's deactivated phase shift armor, was attached to the arm but not entirely in the same way as the Sovereign's, and was shaped... like a dragon with it's mouth slightly open. On the underside of each arm the same devices that were mounted on the feet could also be seen, but they didn't have the same track, and faced forward.

The head of this gundam did resemble the Sovereign's in that it didn't have anything on it's face mask and the v-fin, while different, seemed to be based off of the Sovereign's. The jewel on the forehead of the gundam was an upside down triangle with 'ORB-03' and 'Dimisit' inscribed on it. The v-fin was composed of a single antenna that looked a lot like a thin, long, 'w' with it's two ends sticking up. On the sides of the head one could see a sideways antenna like the Sovereign's except it was shaped like the 'fins' you see on fish or on the sides of a mermaid's head in movies. Behind the neck there appeared to be an odd device that looked as if something would connect into it. The backpack of this machine was also different, considering it's wings, but in a different fashion. There were two average sized thruster packs sticking out of the back of the machine upwards and at an angle so if you looked at it from above it would look like a 'v', but the wings were not attached to these, but to the main body itself. The wings of this machine extended from somewhat over the gundam's head and came about three feet from touching the floor, and were shaped like a dragon's but with no skin. The term 'bony' describes them perfectly, and on the end of each wing 'bone', of which there were five with one outer large bone and four inner ones, there were some small cone shaped ends which had small thruster holes on them, four per cone.

The back skirt of this machine, which should have been mentioned before, is now being mentioned now because it housed two weapons, and were shaped like the front one's as usual. One of them was a compact rod by the looks of it and was mounted on the pack of the machine. The other was more interesting. This weapon appeared to be a mace and chain of sorts, with the ball resembling a flanged mace's head. The chain was wrapped around a small wheel mounted on the back of the machine but there was a handle for the chain which attached into the back of the machine, almost as if it was folded up for storage. All in all, this gundam was sleek and mysterious in terms of the main body, but contrasted by the imposing but not overpowering bone like wings, and Stella just adored looking at it and wondering what each thing did, as they intrigued her.

"Yeah, the ORB-03... we... we had fun building that one. However I hate to ask this but, do you have SEED mode? You need that... to pilot it." Erica said, Stella nodding.

"Yes, she does. I've seen it a couple times myself as proof." Kira explained, the tone of his voice becoming a little more duller and... less interesting, as if he was focusing his energies on a conflict in his head.

"Alright then. Have you seen enough of Veneficus' specs?" The engineer asked the Ultimate Coordinator.

"You underestimate Kira. He probably read through that entire spec guide ten times by now, right Kira." Auel chuckled.

"Yeah Auel, hehe, I probably did." Kira said, giving off a slight laugh as he looked up. 'ORB-02... Veneficus... the Angel of Destruction by the sounds of it...' Kira thought as Erica Simmons pulled up a new screen with ORB-03's specs and showed them to Stella, who quickly gasped.

"WOAH! HAHAHA! I like it!" She cheered as she stared at the screen.

_ORB-03 Demoness_

**Name:** Demoness

**Model Number:** ORB-03

**Unit Type: **Prototype Transformable SEED User Ultimate Close Quarters Defensive Mobile Suit

**Developed from: **

GAT-X105 Strike

GAT-X303 Aegis

MVF-M11C Murasume

ORB-01 Sovereign

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroate

**Overall Height:** 24m

**Standard Weight:** 72 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Ultracompact Hyper Nuclear Fusion Reactor

**Accommodation:** Panoramic ORB Elite SEED System cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

12.5mm Head Mounted CIWS x 2

Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain

Mounted on the back skirt armor of the Demoness and serving as the tail of the mobile suit in both mobile suit and mobile armor mode is the "Wrath" mace and chain. This weapon is equipped with several thrusters on the base of the spikes in order to keep it from hitting the main body. When the pilot enters SEED mode they can coordinate these thrusters to direct the weapon wherever they want it to go. Affected by Demoness' "Nemo Potest Me Interficere" Phase Shift armor but only when attached to the tail or in the hands of the gundam. Usable in mobile suit mode and mobile armor mode.

Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff

Another signature weapon of the ORB-03 Demoness is it's long staff, which houses a weapon at two ends. On one end of the staff is the emitter for a long beam scythe, and on the other end is the emitter for a beam spear. The emitters on either end produce a dark purple beam which is capable of ignoring beam shields. When not in use it is stored on the back of the Demoness. Only used in mobile suit mode.

Type-315CC "Talon" Twin beam claws x 4

Mounted on each arm and foot of the Demoness are it's four twin beam claws, which are around a quarter the normal length of a beam saber each. Usable only in mobile armor mode.

Model 301 "Immovable" Combined shield

Mounted on the left forearm of the Demoness in mobile suit mode is it's shield. This shield greatly resembles the head of the Dragon. When the Demoness transforms into mobile armor mode this shield is moved to behind the head and becomes the head of the Demoness. It has two weapons which can be used in either mode.

Type-320LR "Thrash" Beam Whip

A long whip made out of beam particles that originates from the mouth of the Model 301 "Immovable" Combined shield where the tongue would be. Very long and dangerous.

Type-325LR "Ignire" Beam cannon x 2

Two beam cannons each with the fire power of one regular beam rifle that fire from the eyes of Demoness' shield.

Type-390ES "Pallium" Wing Beam Shield x Many

Mounted on several points on the wings of the Demoness are beams shield generators, which serve to protect the gundam from ranged attacks as it uses it's wings to defend itself.

**System Features:**

Operating Systems

Standard G.U.N.D.A.M. O.S.:

Like each of the four ORB-0X gundams, the Demoness utilizes a modified version of the General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver operating system, the operating system used on the GAT-X series. This operating system was created by Kira Yamato when the Archangel landed to Orb after its defection from the Earth Alliance. He devised this system to make Natural pilots combat well using a mobile suit, making them fare well against Coordinator pilots. This operating system was developed further by Erica Simmons for the purposes of the four gundams. One of these modifications includes a compatibility protocol with the SEED System.

Specialized S.E.E.D. O.S.:

Each of the four ORB-0X gundams also has a specialized SEED system installed in it. This is known as the Superior Elimination of Enemies Domination O.S. This system only activates once the mobile suit has detected that the pilot has entered SEED mode. When the pilot enters SEED mode they no longer control the mobile suit using just the actions of their hands and legs, but their mind as well. However several armaments of each mobile suit can only be activated when the SEED system is activated, and as such only a SEED user can utilize the full potential of the suit.

Phase Shift Armor:

ORB-03 Demoness is protected by a special type of phase shift armor, much like it's sister unit, ORB-01 Sovereign. However this armor is different. It is known as the SPS-03 "Nemo Potest Me Interficere" Phase Shift Armor and unlike the armor of the Sovereign, does not make it immune to ranged beam weaponry. This type of Phase Shift Armor instead makes the mobile suit immune to beam blades and sabers, in addition to the normal effects of Phase Shift Armor. This makes it so that the Demoness cannot be taken down unless it is shot by a ranged weapon for the most part. The armor turns a bright silver when activated.

Skylord mode:

ORB-03 Demoness is capable of switching between mobile suit and mobile armor mode. When in mobile armor mode the gundam resembles a Dragon. In this mode Demoness' speed is equal to that of the ORB-04 Judicator when it has it's "Multis Iudiciis" System activated. When in this mode ORB-03 can use it's Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain as a tail weapon, its Type-315CC "Talon" twin beam claws, Model 301 "Immovable" Combined shield, and beam shield generators. Does not require S.E.E.D. O.S. to be active, but any benefits that are present in that mode will be carried over.

"Geminus" System

When SEED mode is activated the bone-like wings of the Demoness begin to glow and emit particles that are a bright lime green. This also allows the gundam to project a holographic double image of itself nearby which is controlled by the SEED mode pilot and acts in a realistic manner.

"Ooh wow... a holographic double? That's cool. Derived from the same technology used to make big sis appear big when she was addressing everyone on the Takemikazuchi? Must take a strong computer and some very well placed hardware to do something like that, although controlling a double of myself will be fun! What's the range on the double anyway?" Stella asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes you are very perceptive of technology such as this... the range is about 100 meters to 150 meters depending. Not that far but far enough that the enemy may outright miss you." Erica said, turning to Kira. "Now... if you two do want to get some pilot suits on... I'll get these." Kira turned to Auel as Erica tried to finish her sentence.

"It's a shame you can't use SEED mode, Auel." Kira said.

"What? Why bro?" Auel asked.

"Because then you could pilot this monster..." The Ultimate Coordinator said.

"But... why? This is your machine." Auel exclaimed.

"I am not piloting the Veneficus." Kira flat out stated, everyone in the room gasping.

"Kira... why... you..." Erica tried to say.

"Because... with a machine like this... it can only destroy. It cannot protect people... and that is why I will not pilot it. I told Shinn in the past, I will destroy to protect, but only to protect... not for the sake of destruction. And that is why I don't want to pilot such a machine... because it is basically the Destroy gundam, but more powerful and more compact. I respect you, Mrs. Simmons, but I don't know what went through your head when you decided to make that 'Apocalypse Laser'..." Kira explained.

"I told Shinn that the Judicator was the most powerful mobile suit ever created for mobile suit combat however that trait does not apply to destructive power. Although it is the older of the two the Veneficus' destructive power cannot hoped to be matched by that of any other machine that has ever existed. The Apocalypse Laser is the be all, end all defensive measure for ORB, meant to be used when the nation is in great danger for defense. There are safeguards in place to ensure that the machine cannot activate that ability unless it is by the will of the master who I have programmed into it, the one who fought to protect in the first war... who's only reason for fighting was to protect... you. Only you can activate the Apocalypse Laser and only you can use it. I made that adjustment based upon the data we gathered from you when you were in SEED mode." Erica said as a couple of quick flashbacks of Kira and Cagalli in a lab of some sort filled the Ultimate Coordinator's mind. Sometimes they had weird instruments attached to them, and other times they were doing borderline simple tasks, but every time they did it, they were in SEED mode.

"Oh, I see. Still, I just... cannot..." Kira said as he felt something on his right shoulder and turned to see that Auel had placed his left hand there. "Auel..."

"Kira... look... you may have always had a low opinion of me... but there's something that I just have to say. You can very well destroy to protect in a machine like this. I have done so in the Destroy itself in the battle of Heaven's Base and in the battle to take back ORB. Destruction and protection, when done by humans, are the same thing, just viewed from different sides. Trust me, we were told this all the time by those Alliance guys who 'trained us', right Stella." The blue haired Destroy pilot looked to the blonde extended.

"Yeah, we were always told that it was for 'The Preservation of Our Blue and Pure World' and such... and other times it was simply a matter of 'you need to do this to protect humanity'." Stella explained.

"Yes it may have been laughable propaganda and yes we may have messed things up but when you look at it all... those who made us do those terrible things... they did it to protect what they thought was right, as I did when I piloted the Destroy on your side, Kira. So just because you think something only has the power to Destroy doesn't mean it cannot protect. In fact, I'd even say something like that which is created to Destroy... is equally as effective at protecting." Auel announced, the Ultimate Coordinator nearby him sighing as he took in the extended's words. Silence filled the halls of this chamber as Kira thought long and hard about everything that was about to happen...

"I guess you two have a point then... still... I'm kind of uneasy going into the battle to defend ORB in a brand new suit... rather than my Noir." Kira stated, the Morganroate engineer looking him in the eyes.

"Kira you do realize that the new Zaft gundams that they deployed all have nuclear reactors and neutron jammer cancelers, correct? You should know from your battle in the first war that one saving grace was that the Dominion's gundam's had batterys and needed to retreat... don't let that be an advantage to your enemies if you pilot the Noir. And if you're wondering about the SEED OS, to state it simply the machine will feel more like an extension of your body when you use it." Erica said, the camera closing in on Kira's face as he let out a deep sigh. Simply put, everything that Auel, Stella, and Erica had said was correct... if he rejected the offer to take the Veneficus, it would be due to his own emotions.

"Alright then. I will pilot the Veneficus." Kira said.

"And I'll get ready to use this machine." Stella pointed to the Demoness, smiling.

"Good. Now come with me, you two need pilot's suits..." Erica said before looking to Auel. "You should launch the Destroy with them and try to neutralize Zaft's drop operation when they try to pull it off... with the three of you I've no doubt that you could do a lot to protect the deeper parts of the island from them." Erica explained to the blue haired pilot.

"Hehe... alright fine then." Auel chuckled.

* * *

"Alright I think I've seen enough of this." Rey said as he turned his attention away from the screen in the Grandeur's pilot lounge and looked to his fellow pilots.

"A red and black machine with wings and swords..." Athrun said.

"And one that can outright reflect beam hits..." Heine added.

"We'll all launch then and split up. Me and Luna will try to deal with the winged gundam." Rey said, looking at the Colossus' pilot before turning to Athrun and Heine. "You two try to pick off the golden machine. Sounds good?" He asked.

"Send the ranged machines after the one that is melee heavy... and the melee machines after the one that can't be hurt by beams... smart idea. Alright then, let's go." Athrun said, the other three pilot's nodding.

All four hanger doors on the starboard side of the nearly submerged Grandeur began to open up, the water level close to overtaking that section of the ship, but at the same time, you knew it was safe from sinking.

"X70S Assassin, Heine, standby for launch." The voice of Koltan Brink echoed through the Grandeur's hanger bay as the gundam successor to the Blitz prepared to take off, the catapult's extending out as the Assassin was fixed onto the proper platform. "Assassin, you are clear for launch."

"Heine Westenfluss, Assassin, heading out." The orange haired FAITH member said as he took off out of the Grandeur, the Assassin grasping both beam swords and unsheathing them as the other three machines being fitted onto their platforms.

"X35S Colossus and X19S Crusader, you are clear for launch." Koltan announced.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Colossus, launching." Luna announced as the heavy assault gundam launched from the massive ship, it's two massive cannons folding downwards and being gripped by their respective arms in their shotgun mode.

"Athrun Zala, Crusader, taking off." Athrun did the same as his gundam flew out of the ship, the Crusader grabbing it's beam rifle with it's right hand as the beam boomerangs on it's left shield activated.

"X20S Legacy... prepare for take off. Confirming all systems normal. Legacy, go head, launch." Koltan announced to the last gundam to leave the ship.

"Rey Za Burrel, in Legacy, let's go." Rey announced in a cold and serious tone as the Legacy was shot out of the Grandeur at a high speed, it's white and blue phase shift activating as it's backpack tilted so the two large DRAGOONs the top were between the head of the machine as it grabbed it's two long beam rifles off of it's back, the backpack tilting back downwards.

* * *

"Alright guys you're doing just fine! Keep at it!" Shinn announced to some Murasume pilots who were around the Judicator as it made work of the Zaft machine's near it. Suddenly though, the controls of the gundam began to beam as Shinn quickly ascended to avoid a massive energy beam heading his way. "Huh?" The Ace of Aces fixed in on the incoming machines: The Colossus and Legacy. The beam itself had come from the Colossus' LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon, but there was more to come as the Legacy stopped in the air and tilted it's DRAGOONs forward and fired both of it's RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifles as well as it's RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon and all the beams on the small DRAGOONs directly at the Judicator, the ORB-04 crossing it's arms and activating it's beam shields as it's swords pointed up into the air at an angle as Shinn stood his ground, the attacks hitting the beam shields and pushing the Judicator back a lot. "AHH!" Shinn screamed.

* * *

"We've got them under control in this area. Let's hope our forces can keep them under control in other areas." Cagalli said from the ORB-01 Elegant Sovereign as it stabbed a BABI in the chest with it's beam claws on the right shield and moved back to avoid the explosion before outright deflecting a blast from a Gunner ZAKU, it's cannon unable to resist being deflected.

"Lady Cagalli! Argh..." The voice of an Astray pilot screamed as his machine exploded, the Princess of ORB looking at where the explosion came from, only to find it be a heat whip which was then pulled into the arm of another gundam nearby.

"That one..." Cagalli said angrily as she took note of the Assassin and Crusader. "Alright fine then!" The Princess of ORB said as she raised both her arms and fired all four of the beam cannons that were installed on her shields at the two machines which easily avoided the blasts, the red one closing in on her, the camera cutting to show it's disgruntled pilot...

* * *

As the camera cuts back out to space, we see Zaft drop pods beginning to be released from their ships and head for Earth, to ORB. At the same time, the last two ORB gundams prepared to take off from the same location that the Sovereign and Judicator took off from.

"Alright then... hehe... you ready Kira?" Stella giggled before turning serious. "Because I am!" She said with vigor, wearing a yellow and purple ORB Uniform from the Demoness' cockpit, which looked like the Sovereign and Judicator's.

"Yeah, I am." Kira replied from the Veneficus' cockpit, wearing a black and blue uniform.

"Stella Loussier, ORB-03 Demoness... taking off!" Stella announced as the Demoness bent it's knees, activated the thrusters on it's wings and back, and jumped up to take off, the wings folding in as the machine left the hole, it's phase shift activating to reveal the machine to look like it was completely made of silver, and it's eyes pure white. As the suit left the underground facility the head of the chain on the back of the suit was released and the wheel spun, freeing the chain and allowing it to act like a tail for the Demoness.

"Kira Yamato, ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus, lets do this!" Kira said as the Veneficus burst out of the area, it's phase shift activating to reveal a mostly black and dark blue color scheme, with a light silver blue internal frame. The trim on the legs, the thruster panels on the legs, the knees, lower part of the stomach, some trim on the outer part of the shoulders, hand guards, and part of the wings that resembled the blue part on the original Freedom's wings were all a rich dark blue color. The rest of the armor was pitch black, and the v-fin was composed of two colors: gold for the zigzag antennas, and purple for the upwards pointing parts.

abbed the pole that was attached to it's back and bringing it forward, the rod extending outwards to form a long staff as one end began to emit a purple beam in the shape of a spear and the other emitted a long scythe.

At the same time the Veneficus grabbed it's complex looking beam rifles off of it's hips and readied itself for the fight to come, ORB's Destroy gundam appearing behind the Libertas Veneficus and Demoness.

"Here they come. Time to bring the pain!" Stella growled.

"HAHAHAHA! This'll be fun." Auel chuckled.

"Alright then. I see them!" Kira announced. 'That which is created to Destroy... is equally as effective at protecting...' Auel's words rung in Kira's mind as the Zaft drop pods closed in...

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay you've read it now review... pretty please, they are a big help =D

Regarding the Veneficus and Demoness:

Veneficus is kind of the opposite of the Legacy. The suit is basically 'Legend body, Freedom backpack', for now at least. No, I never liked the look of the Rail guns on either Freedom gundam, even if it was 'original'. Speaking of the cannons on it's lower backpack, think of the ones on the Oowashi Akatsuki, just not gold. That's what they look like. Also, I will upload a picture of what the beam rifles look like when I'm back at my other computer and can get access to it. If you're wondering what the v-fin looks like, literally think of the actual Legend's v-fin from the show, except the antenna going outwards is made in a zigzag pattern.

The Demoness' wings... look up Sarah Kerrigan online and look at her wings, that's what the Demoness' wings look like except they are not as tall and they have more individual 'bones'. Stella's gundam design is actually rather neat I think.

Also, since KiraxStella and Auel/Kira's 'mentor student' relationships have yet to be really developed, considering how long I took with ShinnCaga, I MAY upload some oneshots as side storys for this fic to show some scenes.

If you're wondering what the other packs of the Sovereign and Veneficus are, ask yourself this: What is **outright** the BEST ranged weapon to have in space, in the context of SEED, where they are not as easily shot down as... UC gundam?

Anyway, that's it for now. You'll see the big battles next chapter. This is running over 17000 words as is right now, so see ya.


	13. Phase 43: Kamikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Although the ORB and Zaft forces had only began to engage each other forty minutes ago, the tone of the battle was for the most part set, assuming that things would not change. The ORB forces were holding off the incoming Zaft and Atlantic Federation forces from Carpentaria, and doing a decent job at it. However at the same time the ORB-01 Elegant Sovereign and ORB-04 Judicator gundams, that were making a huge dent in the attacking forces headed their way, were now busy dealing with the advanced enemy machines. Despite this, the battle was far from over for the ORB Union, however Zaft still had a few tricks to play up it's sleeve.

* * *

ORB Defense Headquarters, thirteen hundred and forty five hours:

"Zaft drop forces detected descending from orbital fleet. They will land on the island's surface in three and a half minutes." One of the radar operators announced, his voice one of many that filled the massive control room where people were giving orders, announcing data, checking gauges, and doing everything they could to defend ORB.

"Send three teams of Murasumes that we've been keeping in reserve to intercept. Have four more on standby." Captain Ramius ordered, Talia nearby as orders were being yammered about by different ORB officers in the control room.

"Yes ma'am." On operator responded to his orders.

"How are our naval forces holding up right now? What's the Takemikazuchi?" Gladys asked.

"She's currently holding position just south of the island. The Zaft forces nearby have yet to damage her." Another operator said as the camera cuts to the ORB Super Carrier for about five seconds as it unleashes a massive barrage of missiles upon the enemy forces.

"Well? Then maybe Zaft isn't sending all of their great stuff after us, after all?" Murrue said, Gladys looking out one of the large screens displaying the navel battle. "What is it, Captain?" Murrue asked her friend.

"Zaft's using jammers to prevent us from getting a good read on their forces in the back, correct?" Talia asked, her eyes fixed on one very specific spot of the screen.

"Yes. We're unable to identify the vessel's taking position in their rear."

"Can I get a magnification around point 32, 50 on screen four please? Maximum magnification if you can. What about one of our Murasume Reconnaissance Types? Are any of them in a position to get a good visual on the ships they're keeping in the rear?" Gladys asked, a long black haired women at one of the desks pressing a few keys on her panel, allowing the camera to close in on a large black object in the distance. "Oh no..." Talia said lightly and in some state of shock, Murrue turning and looking at her.

"What is it?" The Archangel's Captain asked as Talia pointed to the Wave Rider, and the mostly submerged Grandeur appearing somewhere off in the distance. Although these vessels had yet to come up and engage the ORB forces the Captain of the Minerva began to guess what would happen if they suddenly decided to.

"We haven't got this battle down yet... not by a long shot. They probably want to wear us down and then send those two in." Talia expressed her concern.

"I see... well then..." Murrue tried to say as one of the radar operators announced something new.

"Three unique heat sources detected from in the island. One of them is confirmed to be a destroy but the other two do not match any current data." The operator said.

"They don't? What are they?" Talia asked.

"Isn't that the Gaia and Strike Noir?" Murrue followed up with her own inquiry.

"Ugh uh, bigger." The operator said as one of the screens displayed an image of the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus and ORB-03 Demoness gundams.  
"What the hell are they? Are they friendly?" One of the other major ORB officers in the control room said as Erica Simmons appeared on one of the screens to everyone's shock.

"Do not worry about the two mobile suits that have appeared from the island. That is Prince Kira and Stella. They are currently aiding our Murasumes in heading off the Zaft descent forces along with the Destroy. With them fighting them off I hope that we will be able to soundly defeat the Zaft drop forces." Erica stated.

"Understood." Murrue sighed.

"That me worried for a second." Talia looked at one of the maps of the area. "Divert three Aegis Mk.2-class ships to the Takemikazuchi's location and have them support it." Talia ordered.

"Why? Todaka's looking fine as is." Murrue asked, curious as to Talia Gladys' request.

"We're going to need something that can hold off those two ships they have in the back... one of them is like the one we fought a couple days ago but the other is foreign, but it looks massive. I don't want our only functioning beam cannon equipped vessel taking too much damage... at all." Talia informed.

"Ah... if we could head out ourselves... Cagalli had them go right to work pulling all the plugs on our vessels... they're not going to functional until those 'upgrades' are complete." Murrue stated.

"They had better be good then... I don't want to lose this battle because we can't fight at our full strength." Talia said as Murrue nodded.

"Either so, there probably wouldn't have been enough time to repair all three vessels to their full fighting strength given the time we had... or it would have been very close." The brunette added.

"Indeed..." Talia sighed.

* * *

As the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus, ORB-03 Demoness, and GFAS-X1 Destroy gundams prepared to head off the Zaft drop forces as they descended towards Ono'goro Island, Capital of the ORB Union, several Murasumes began to close in on the machines of Kira Yamato, Stella Loussier, and Auel Neider, which were currently flying, or in the case of the Destroy, floating, over the forest outside the city.

"Reinforcements? Good, we'll need them. Let's just clear things up for the sake of it." Kira said from the Veneficus' cockpit as he pressed a couple of buttons on his panel. "This is Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato of the Archangel addressing the incoming Murasumes. I am currently piloting the black and blue machine you see flying around the Destroy gundam. All Murasumes are to gather around the Destroy and help hold off the Zaft drop forces. Make an effort to keep them in this area. We want to keep the damage to the cities and potentially the shelters to a minimum, but don't stray too far in any direction unless it is exceedingly necessary, understood?" Kira asked over the line to the ORB soldiers that were incoming, the Ultimate Coordinator being delighted by the very positive responses he heard in return.

"Yes sir!"

"Understood Prince Kira!"

"For ORB!"

"We'll show these Zaft fools that we can hold them off from multiple angles!" The soldiers roared as the pilot of the nearby silver gundam holding a moderately long battle staff with a purple beam spear on one end and a purple beam scythe on the other end decided to speak for herself.

"Alright guys! Let's show them! Roar! Incoming enemies!" Stella yelled as the thrusters on the sides of the Demoness' legs, backpack, and wing tips began to put out a lot of power as the gundam quickly ascended and followed the rest of the machines towards the incoming blue, green, and purple/black dots in the sky.

"Hehe! You don't need to tell me twice!" Auel said in his usual maniacal voice as he took note of the many incoming targets on his radar and began to press a couple of buttons, the mobile armor mode Destroy firing all twenty of his "Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannons directly upwards into the sky, igniting the otherwise sunny and baby blue ocean sky with bright explosions, hitting some of the enemy machines while others managed to avoid suffering damage due to their distance. "EAT THAT! HAHA!" Auel laughed, enjoying what he was doing.

"Don't get too cocky, Auel! This is just the tip of the iceberg, if anything!" Stella said as the Demoness grabbed it's Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff and held it solely in it's right hand as it raised it's left arm, which held the dragon shaped Model 301 "Immovable" Combined shield and fired its two Type-325LR "Ignire" Beam cannons into the drop force, the camera moving upwards to show the bright green beam shots directly hit one ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom directly in the head, taking out the mono eye, as well as in it's left side skirt, causing the grenades that it stored their to detonate, destroying the suit.

"Alright then... lets see what this 'ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus' can really do? Can it live up to the Freedom's name?" Kira said in a semi serious tone as he directed his machine to ascend at a forty five degree angle, stopped mid air, raised both of his arms and fired both of his Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles, the camera cutting for a second and time slowing down to show the barrel end of the large and extremely complex rifle in his right hand, the black rod in the center surrounded by some sort of open ended clear glass cylinder start to glow bright white as several very thin, distinct, sharp, and dark blue and red energy beams began to shoot out of it at around several angles between forty and fifty degrees away from the rifle, the beams hitting the inner walls of the clear glass like cylinders and bouncing off of them before leaving the rifle and converging together just outside of the cylinder into a condensed ball of unmerging blue and red energy, the sphere emitting a small amount of lightning before becoming unstable and bursting forward, a large blue and red beam shot firing out away from the Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifle. All of this took place in the same time it takes a normal beam rifle to charge and fire a shot, which is some fraction of a second. The distinct blue and red beam rifle shot then blitzed towards one of Zaft's descending GOUFs, the blue mass production model seeing the shot coming from a mile away but at the same time the pilot knowing that he couldn't move out of the way in time and raising his suit's shield to block the attack.

"Heh, what's a machine like you trying to do taking out someone like me from a distance like that?" The Zaft red suit piloting the machine said in a snarky voice as the shot hit his shield dead on and outright broke through it and the mobile suit before going up past the GOUF towards a descending Gunner ZAKU Warrior and taking it out as well, the other shot from the gun in the Veneficus' left arm going onwards to obliterate another ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior.

"Wow... that... packs quite the punch... although I'm used to things like that..." Kira said as he quickly remembered the first time he used the Launcher Strike's "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon on Rau Le Creuset when he was piloting a lowly ZGMF-515 CGUE, the shot blowing a massive gaping hole in the wall of the Heliopolis colony. "However that was then and this is now! If this thing will lend me it's power to better protect ORB, my home, then so be it!" Kira said as he cranked the thruster output of the Veneficus to it's maximum, the wings of the machine spreading open and then emitting a 'wings of light' effect similar to the ORB-04 Judicator's "Velox Veredictum" System, except the intensity of the particles wasn't as strong, and the Libertas Veneficus didn't seem to move as fast as the Judicator, but it still out sped any of the nearby grunt suits, and came close to matching the speed of the nearby Murasumes in mobile armor mode.

Speaking of Murasumes, the ORB mobile suits and Zaft mobile suits that were battling over the island had now reached the stage where they were in an all out brawl with one another, the Zaft machines that needed to land on the surface of the island now doing so. One Murasume would fly up into the sky, evade a beam blast from a Gunner ZAKU, swing around and launch three of its four Type "Hayate" 66A air-to-air missiles at the mono-eyed unit, the green Zaft machine jumping out of the way to avoid one of the missiles while the second one took out his M1500 "Orthros" beam cannon, and the last missile hitting the ZAKU dead on in the chest. Smiling, the female Murasume pilot takes a hard left turn and descends before her blue eyes widen as she bears witness to a GOUF coming right at her, it's MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword slicing the Murasume in half from nose to stern.

"Hehe! That'll teach you, ORB filth!" The GOUF pilot said as he himself went into a slight state of shock. "OH PLEASE NO!" He yelled as the Destroy's right hand quickly grabbed onto his machine's torso and squeezed it, the pilot being crushed in his own cockpit as his GOUF's armor was crumpled like a candy wrapper before being thrown to the ground and detonating.

"That'll teach you guys. This is Auel Neider's house." The extended said in a cruel and cold tone. "Now watch me mess you guys up!" He yelled as the Destroy's two arms continued to fly around and deal massive damage as the young pilot unleashed a storm of his mech's missiles from the tubes mounted on it's circular backpack, they sky exploding as he took out several machines. "See that, Stella?" Auel joked, the nearby Demoness appearing from behind a random Blaze ZAKU Phantom as it sliced the machine in half with the scythe end of it's staff and then folded it's wings in front of it's body, activating the Type-390ES "Pallium" Wing Beam Shields mounted on different hard points to create a beam shield around the machine. It should be noted through that the spear end the ORB-03 Demoness' Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff was penetrating the suits own shield due to it's position.

"Missiles are outdated! Watch me do this! I'll show you, Auel!" Stella said with childish vigor as the Demoness deactivated and collapsed it's staff and sheathed it on it's back again. At the same time the gundam raised it's left arm to where it's head was, the v-fin folding and collapsing horizontally so it wasn't sticking up as much as the device on the back of the neck grabbed the shield that was shaped like a dragon and detached it from the arm, the upper left limb going back down to where the right one was as the body began to 'fall forwards', the shield covering the gundam style head and becoming the new head of the Demoness as it transformed into mobile armor mode. The next part of the process was that the area below the 'side skirts' of the legs seemed to rotate one hundred and eighty degrees, so that the bottoms of the feet were now facing the ground as the devices mounted on the top of the feet slide forward on their tracks and folded over, to that they were on the other side of the feet but facing downwards with an angle of depression of around twenty degrees as the knees bent downwards so that it looked like they were now those of a dragon standing on the ground in their shape.

As the wings spread out the cockpit seemed to outright turn so that Stella was facing forward with her machine rather than looking down as the ORB-03 Demoness completed it's transformation into Skylord mode for the first time. "AHHHH!" Stella roared as the thrusters on her machine began to put out their maximum, matching that of Shinn when the ORB-04 Judicator is using it's "Multis Iudiciis" System as the arms of the Demoness straightened out forward and the legs straightened out backwards, the machine's Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain flailing behind the machine like a tail in the wind. Stella then began to go right at the enemy machines headed her way from both the air and ground, a swarm of GOUFs, ZAKUs, and another type of machine, which was purple and black but Stella did not notice before noticing her presence as the devices mounted on the arms and feet of the Demoness began to emit what appeared to be normal pink beam sabers, except not nearly as long.

"AH! Is it a mobile suit or a mobile armor?" The pilot of Slash ZAKU Phantom screamed as he tried to take a swing at Stella with his MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe, Stella rolling out of the way, slicing the pole of the axe with the Type-315CC "Talon" Twin beam claw on the Demoness' left arm and then cutting clean through the cockpit with the twin beam claw mounted on her left foot via a kick before taking a sharp turn right to avoid beam Gatling gun fire from another Slash ZAKU Phantom.

"Dodge this!" Stella smiled as the Demoness fired the beam cannon mounted on the eyes of her gundam's shield, destroying the ZAFT suit before ascending and turning left, the silver gundam flying through the trees as she headed right towards one of the large, purple and black machines and then quickly ascended right in front of it.

"YIPEE!" The pilot yelled as the spiked tail of the Demoness smashed into the torso of his machine as the ORB-03 continued it's flight of destruction.

The ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus continued to blast its way through many different enemy units.

"Alright then... I've seen the beam rifles... but can this thing match the burst capabilities of the Freedom?" Kira asked himself as the Veneficus spun and weaved it's way through a cloud of GOUFs, the black and blue gundam avoiding several shots before Kira quickly turned around, used the Type-210ES Beam Shield Generator on his right arm to outright block some beam hits from a GOUFs arm mounted beam cannons, and then focused in as he began to press buttons, the screens of the panoramic cockpit showing several targets appear as the Veneficus locked onto six different foes with near lightning speed, a demonstration of Kira's ability and speed. "TAKE THIS!" The Ultimate Coordinator yelled as his gundam quickly ascended to avoid a heat whip, stretched out it's arms, spread out it's wings, and fired a full burst salvo consisting of blasts from both of it's Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles, it's two Type-230PB "Kaos" Plasma beam cannons, and to top it off it also unleashed it's Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega-Energy beam cannons onto the enemy Zaft suits, taking out everything Kira had targeted as well as anything behind said mobile suits as well, which unfortunately included a road nearby. As his console beamed the Ultimate Coordinator simply raised his gundam's left hand and outright blocked a Gunner ZAKU's Orthos beam cannon, the Veneficus being knocked a little bit back but at the same time Kira decided to pull one last trick. Stabilizing his machine Kira noticed the Slash ZAKU Phantom as well as one of the purple and black mobile suits standing next to the Gunner ZAKU taking out several Murasumes, covering each other.

"Alright I think I've had enough of that!" Kira raged as the Libertas Veneficus prepared to combine it's beam rifles together. The back end of the rifle in the ORB-02's left hand split open horizontally, the back 'doors' if you could call them moving apart as Kira quickly repositioned the gun so that it was being held by it's middle section, not by it's handle, as the handle itself folded forward into the gun. The barrel of the gun in his right hand was then plugged into the back of the one in his left, the camera cutting inside to show the 'teeth' on the front of the gun click into place firmly, locking the two beam weapons together, as the glass like cylinder on the barrel end of the left hand rifle was pulled back a little into the gun itself. As Kira closed in on the Gunner ZAKU that had knocked him away he saw the Slash ZAKU open fire on him with it's MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons, sending many wild beam shots at him as the purple and black suit grabbed what appeared to be a combined beam rifle and bazooka and shot at Kira with it's bazooka barrel.

"Hmmph." Kira gave off a small groan as the Veneficus fired the combined beam rifle at the Gatling gun shots multiple times in succession, fired it's right side Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega-Energy beam cannon at the bazooka shot coming from the bulky mobile suit, and the Type-230PB "Kaos" Plasma beam cannon mounted on the Veneficus' left wing, its target the black and purple mobile suit itself. As a result of the combined rifle of the Veneficus did not fire a large blast of energy at it's foe, rather it acted as a shotgun and expelled several smaller blasts of energy at the Slash ZAKU's attack, the two forces colliding and canceling each other out as several other stray shots from the rifle intercepted and destroyed the Slash ZAKU itself. At the same time the blasts from both backpack cannons not only destroyed the bazooka shot, but the mobile suit that had fired the blast itself, now leaving the Gunner ZAKU to Kira's mercy.

"GAH! DAMMIT!" The pilot of the ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior screamed as she quickly grabbed her MA-M8 beam tomahawk and tried to defend herself, but against a gundam like the Libertas Veneficus and a pilot like Kira Yamato, she could do little as the 'Freedom Mk.2' in a sense held it's combined rifle solely in it's right hand, flew towards her, grabbed the Type-220DS "Dual Innocens" Combinable Beam Saber from it's left back skirt, it's beam blade color a dark blue, deflected her initial swing, and then ended her with a slash across the torso as the Veneficus ascended and flew away, targeting different mobile suits and destroying them individual with it's cannon as it evaded shot after shot. The shots the Veneficus were making were not the 'full burst' esque shots that Kira made in the original ZGMF-X10A Freedom gundam, where he faced a large group of enemies and shot all of his guns forward, rather he weaved his way through the enemy forces while individually picking off different enemy units with never before scene accuracy with his different weapons.

"Hey Kira, Stella! They seem to be progressing towards the city!" Auel warned over the communications line as the two other main pilots diverted their attention towards the Destroy for a second. "I could blow them all up right now, but I'm guessing you know what that would do to ORB, right?" Auel said, this time half chuckling and half sincere in his tone.

"Damn, you're right. Okay then! Murasumes, continue to focus on what's left of their forces coming from outer space and what's around the Destroy. Stella, come with me." Kira ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Murasume pilot's responded.

"Alright then! I just want to do one more thing!" Stella cheered as the ORB-03 Demoness folded in and wrapped it's wings around it's body as it spun horizontally while flying through some landed Zaft suits, causing explosions to take place in her path of destruction before she made a hard turn upwards at ninety degrees, several GOUFs diverting their attention to her, but it was a trap. "HAHA! WEEE!" Stella laughed as the Demoness quickly transformed into mobile suit mode while the GOUFs closed in, heat whips and all. Stella, now with her shield mounted on her left arm quickly reached behind her gundam with it's right hand and grabbed the handle for it's Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain them began to spin in a circle at a fast pace, while activating her shield's Type-320LR "Thrash" Beam Whip, the two long chain like weapons dealing massive damage to the incoming Zaft mass production models as the blonde extended stopped the deathspin and attached the handle of the mace and chain back onto the suit's back skirt armor and grabbed her staff and extended it out again, it's scythe end only activating this time.

"Good." Kira said to himself as the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus headed towards the incoming Zaft mobile suits, the gundam sheathing it's beam rifles and pulling out both of it's dark blue beam sabers as Kira focused on one of the purple and black machines with a red addition sign looking head. The Veneficus performed a horizontal slash from it's right to left using it's right arm but Kira hit a snag. "Beam shield?" Kira wondered to himself as his swing was stopped by the machine activating the beam shield on it's left arm.

"Got ya now... punk!" The pilot of the machine, a male Zaft red suit with blonde hair and green eyes said as he then pulled out his own beam saber and swung at Kira. "What?" He said as the Ultimate Coordinator blocked with the beam shield on his own left hand guard and overpowered the mass production model, pushing its right hand away before cutting of it's right arm using his own beam saber and then jumping into the air and firing his left side Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega-Energy beam cannon at the machine, the cannon extending and aiming downwards before firing as the machine was destroyed.

"What kind of a machine was that? It has beam shields?" Kira wondered as he scanned the area around him and looked for enemy hostiles before quickly pressing a few buttons on his control panel.

"Kira?" Erica Simmons asked as she appeared on a holographic screen just outside of Kira's seat range.

"Is that Edir Arak character with you? There's something I have to ask him." Kira said as he quickly did a back flip to avoid being hit by a ZAKU that had thrown it's axe at him before firing both of his Type-230PB "Kaos" Plasma beam cannons down to the ground while he was upside down, getting the ZAKU as Erica addressed the Prince's concern.

"Uh, yes?" The former CEO and President of the Integrated Design Bureau said as his profile replaced Erica's on the Veneficus' holographic screen, the green haired man expressing a slight tone of anxiety as he looked at the Ultimate Coordinator as he piloted his machine, Kira's eyes one quarter focused on him and three quarters focused on the battle at hand.

'Is he scared? Why?' Kira thought as he began to speak. "Do you know anything about a bulky purple and black mobile suit? I fought one and it had a beam shield equipped, as well as a long beam saber and a combined bazooka and beam rifle." Kira said as the Veneficus spun in the air and shook due to an explosion taking place near it.

"What? Oh, I think I know what you're talking about!" Edir said in his scared tone. "Does it have a head that looks like an addition sign?"

"Yes." Kira responded as the camera cut outside to show the Veneficus wielding both of it's beam sabers combined together stab a Gunner ZAKU in the head and then pull it's arm back and impale one of the unknown mobile suits in the chest.

"Then you must be talking about the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper! I suspect that Zaft will only deploy them on the ground due to their weight. They can hover like a hover craft but they can't really fly. If you've seen it's shield, saber, and ranged weapon then that means... the only thing you haven't seen is it's scattering beam gun in it's chest. If it turns bright pink and comes at you, watch out, that weapon is meant for steamrolling past enemy's." Edir warned, breathing a little bit as he finished talking.

"Alright then, thanks... oh, and you don't need to be scared when you're talking to me." Kira said, Edir's eyes widening.

"What? I... never..." He said as the line was cut.

"Alright then..." Kira said as he shot a full burst with all the Libertas Veneficus' ranged weapons down on the ground, blocking the path of the Zaft machines from progressing any further into the cities, the Demoness landing next to him.

"KIRA! Come on! Let's do it!" Stella cheered, Kira smiling as the two machines braced themselves and began to defend Ono'goro's city.

* * *

Seiran Shelter on Ono'goro Island:

The three people who had proven themselves to be Cagalli's biggest pain in the neck were not sitting quietly in the custom shelter built underground for the Seiran family. Lord Yanata Ema Seiran and Lord Yuna Roma Seiran were more than content with their place now: They had tried to make ORB a nation that would fight alongside the Alliance against the coordinators. They had done everything from using propaganda to confuse the population of ORB that the coordinators had dropped Junius Seven onto the Earth, and although they were successful in forcing the government to sign the treaty, they still did not have complete power of the nation. They had tried to force the one person who did have this power to 'share' it with them, by forcing her to marry Yuna Roma Seiran, and they failed. Despite this they sent a force to help the Alliance take on Zaft in the Dardanelles, and that plan backfired in the most embarrassing way possible. Then the Alliance was broken via the decision of the Atlantic Federation to become Zaft's ally, and ORB was then at the mercy of the people living in North and South America.

However lo and behold, who was it that saved them? Who was it that broke the hold on ORB set forth by the Atlantic Federation? A group of people, but who led them? The same thorn in their side who had gotten in their way this entire time: Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. Now, because of all that had happened, all that she had been able to do, with the people that she did it with, the Seirans felt both humiliated and defeated. Yanata Seiran, a man of his age, was tired off all this nonsense now. He did what he could, he exercised what power he had, and it did not end up granting him what he wanted. Yuna was still a bit ambitious, however right now he was like his father right now: he didn't want to do much. However if opportunity did present itself, the purple haired boy would impale it with his own spear of ambition.

There was one last man sitting in this room with the Seirans though, one who wasn't defeated, one who wasn't going to act only when chance decided to stand in front of him, but one who would do what he could, with whatever was available to him, and get what he wanted. He was a business man after all, an entrepreneur petty his black cat Paladin.

'This... has gone too far... I must get to the moon, I have to. If it do not, then the Requiem will never play... the dreams of the dreamer may manifest themselves into reality... and all will be lost to mankind's desire to play god... I won't let that happen. Requiem may not be completed yet but I sure as hell ain't letting this damn nation take me down with it while it burns. I will escape... I will... as I always have...' Djibril thought, a smile appearing on his face as he turned to Yuna. "Yuna, what's with the long face? Shall we not start a conversation while we're here? I see nothing better to do with our time..." Djibril said as the long purple haired boy looked up at him.

* * *

At this moment in time the ORB-01 Elegant Sovereign gundam raced in circles around the ZGMF-X70S Assassin gundam, the pilot of the neon purple and orange machine racing around waiting for his time to strike, or rather for his friend to find an opening. This was a battlefield after all, and because of that, it wasn't a one-on-one or two-on-one fight, there were machines all over and the three gundams that were there had proved themselves to be magnets for the other side's mass production models. As the Assassin closed in on the Sovereign, it's high maneuverability proving to be a valuable asset, it found it's path to the gold mobile suit blocked by some beam shots coming it's way from a handful of Murasumes.

"AH!" The pilots of the transformable ORB mobile suits yelled as they closed in to form a barrier between the Elegant Sovereign and the Assassin in a sense, transforming and simultaneously firing their beam rifles at Heine.

"Dammit! Who do you think you!" The pilot of the Assassin said as he rolled to the left and fired both of his HA-M231D "Wurfmesser" Hyper-velocity Retractable Beam Daggers at two Murasumes, the shots piercing the suits cockpits and destroying them head on before being pulled back into the Assassin's arm units via their cords.

"NO! ERR!" Cagalli swore as the Sovereign headed directly for the Assassin, its left hand shield in a blocking pose and it's right hand shield straightened out horizontally as Cagalli closed in. "Bastard!" The Lioness of ORB yelled as the beam cannons on her left shield fired at Heine, the orange haired pilot making quick moves to narrowly avoid Cagalli's shots as he prepared to engage her in melee with both of his HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blades, the Assassin's right blade being blocked by the Sovereign's left shield as the opposite effect took place for the other hands of the suits.

"Now I think I've had enough of this..." Heine said as he noticed another incoming machine heading for them. "Ah, Athrun." The eldest FAITH member said as he saw the Red Knight slice a Flight Rotar Astray in half, his beam naginata in half as he headed directly for the two gundams.

"Heine! Err.." Athrun groaned as he stored his beam naginata and pulled out the AJ-M77M "Return" Beam Boomerang mounted on the Crusader's left shoulder and whipped it at the Elegant Sovereign's backpack.

"Gah! Damn!" Cagalli said as she quickly performed a cheap swing at Heine to keep him busy before thrusting backwards to avoid the attack.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Heine raged as he saw the Sovereign attempt to move backwards and sheathed both of his blades before lashing his arms out and firing both of his HA-M762W "Elektrisch" Electro-Whips at the Sovereign, grabbing the suit's legs. "Got you." He smirked as an electric shock then started to fill the Sovereign as Cagalli started to feel extreme pain in her cockpit, the beam boomerang heading right towards her.

"AH! AH! AH! DAMN!" She screamed in agony over the radio.

"LADY CAGALLI!" Several Murasume pilot's yelled as they came to intercept the boomerang and aid their leader. One of the Murasumes, which was in mobile armor mode, fired all of it's missiles at the boomerang and at the Assassin itself, the projectiles taking out the flying blade and the rest of them hit Heine dead on, causing the whips to come loose and free Cagalli.

"ERR!" Heine raged as he retracted his beam whips into the Assassin's arms and slammed his fist down on one of his consoles. Although his machine had suffered a direct hit from all three missiles, they all hit the chest, and he was then protected by his machine's phase shift armor as he noticed the Crusader attempt to take a swing at the Sovereign with it's two AJ-977R "Knochen" Beam Boomerangs mounted on the suit's AJ-001S "Abwehr" Combined shield, the Sovereign barely able to block the attack. If Athrun had another weapon in his other hand out he would have been able to deal more damage to the golden mobile suit. However at this time the Crusader and Assassin then stood next to each other with some GOUFs surrounding them as the Elegant Sovereign surrounded itself with Murasumes.

"That machine's immune to beam rifles and cannons... you have to take it out with a melee weapon!" Athrun said as he unsheathed his two AJ-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers and combined them together before heading towards the Sovereign. "I'll hold it's attention, you sneak around Heine, okay?" Athrun asked.

"Got yeah!" Heine said as he then thrusted to his right. 'Take out some of the Murasume's first!' Heine thought as the Assassin activated it's Advanced Mirage Colloid Stealth System, the suit disappearing.

"What? AHH!" Cagalli screamed as she noticed two things at once and was caught off guard: The Crusader coming right at her and the Assassin vanishing. Making a quick reaction to protect itself, the Sovereign performed a downward vertical slash with the Model 101 "Unflinching" Defensive-Offensive Shield in it's right hand as it tried to clash blades with the Crusader.

'Who's actually piloting that machine? Is it Shinn? Kira? Cagalli? No, it couldn't be Cagalli... or at least I don't think.' Athrun thought as the Crusader performed a quick left horizontal slash with it's beam naginata as the two suits passed each other.

"WHAT?" Cagalli's eyes widened as she noticed how the Crusader managed to sneak it's weapon under her shield just as they passed each other and cut the underside of her shield. The Princess of ORB groaned as the arm and hand cover that attached the shield to the gundam's body opened up and Cagalli launched the broken shield away.

'Actually it may very well be Cagalli... wait CAGALLI PILOTING a suit like that?' Athrun thought to himself as he literally saw six BABI's fire their MGX-2237 "Ardor" Multi-Phase Beam Cannons at Cagalli from multiple angles. "NO DON'T..." Athrun yelled as two of the shots hit the Sovereign at perpendicular angles and were instantly reflected back at their attackers via the Sovereign's SPS-01 "Speculum" Phase Shift Armor, the BABIs being destroyed in the process, two more of the attacks hitting the gundam at odd angles and being reflected off elsewhere, one of the attacks outright missing as the last one managed to hit the clear circle with lightning trapped in it that was mounted on the Sovereign's back, the attack literally absorbed into the disk.

"Where's that other suit! I saw it turn invisible! Get it!" Cagalli ordered to the Murasumes as she continued to move forward before doubling back, trying to avoid the Crusader as she quickly grabbed her Type-115BR "Cent" High Energy Beam Rifle from her right side skirt and then shot at the Crusader.

"Grr..." Athrun made a low groan as he raised his shield and blocked the attack, the Crusader detaching it's flight pack and proceeding to stand on top of it before proceeding to pursue the Elegant Sovereign while fighting off the ORB mobile suits.

"There!" Cagalli exclaimed as she noticed one random Murasume simply explode. 'He has to be there.' The Princess thought as she fired both of her beam cannons and her beam rifle, the three green blasts heading for vaguely the same location that the Murasume was.

"This is no Blitz, fool! No Blitz!" Heine yelled as the Assassin used it's high agility to dodge the shots and then unsheathed it's two beam swords before coming at the Sovereign. "I have to decloak soon... but if I appear right in that thing's face then it'll be worth it." Heine said as the Assassin approached the Sovereign.

'That ripple in the sky...' Cagalli thought as she quickly swung dodged to the right as the cloaked Assassin passed by her. 'Got yeah!' Cagalli said as she tried to fire her beam rifle and swing downwards with the blade on the Sovereign's left arm right at the Assassin.

"NO WAY!" Heine said as a green SEED exploded in his eyes and he entered his SEED mode, the Assassin quickly raising its left arm and blocking the beam fangs as the beam rifle shot hit the Assassin in it's top right thruster, that piece of the machine being damaged as the shot then proceeded to go past Heine. "Eat this!" He quickly turned off his mirage colloid and then proceeded to position his gundam so it was looking up as the Sovereign as he did a diagonal swipe with the beam blade in his right hand.

Time seemed to slow as the Sovereign's left handed shield was busy dealing with the Assassin's left handed blade, the right handed blade swinging diagonally upwards towards the golden machine, looking like it would go under the left arm and cut the Sovereign's torso. At the same time a golden SEED exploded in Cagalli's eyes, activating the Sovereign's SEED O.S., causing part of it's v-fin to fold in like before as the eyes turned golden, and the beam enhancers on backpack began to 'burst' into flames in a sense as they activated.

'Take out that blade... I'm not going down like this...' Cagalli thought and in a split second she managed to fold in her right arm and aim the beam rifle right where the Assassin's right HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blade would be and fired her beam rifle, the shot heading towards the rifle and hitting the physical part of the blade between the beams, causing it to break in the middle. The large golden gundam then proceeded to kick the Assassin in the left shoulder as it moved away, Cagalli breathing heavily.

"Almost had it! Damn! A good opponent then!" Heine said.

"That was close... this guy's tough..." Cagalli said as she noticed something beeping on her console and turned to see the Fatum-10 sublight lifter belonging to the ZGMF-X19S Crusader gundam heading right for her, the gundam itself following up behind it except it wasn't holding anything in it's hands. Quickly ascending Cagalli avoided the sublight lifter completely and storing her beam rifle back on her right side skirt and attempting to reach for her beam saber while the actual Crusader was coming right for her. In the meantime Heine was observing this and thinking it out.

"Athrun's done dealing with some of the Murasumes, eh? Okay then let's tag team this overt humanoid trophy..." Heine said as he heard Athrun's voice on the communications line.

"Heine, hold on for a second." Athrun said, except this time the line was open so that Cagalli could hear this too.

"Athrun?" A SEED mode Cagalli asked in shock as the Crusader reached out and grabbed the Elegant Sovereign's right arm with it's left hand and it's left arm with the Crusader's right hand.

"Cagalli! Is that you there?" Athrun asked in a serious tone, the blonde Princess' eyes widened as she tried to break free.

"ATHRUN WHAT DO YOU WANT AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ORB?" Cagalli screamed over the line.

"What are you doing giving sanctuary to that man Djibril?! Why did the Minerva betray Zaft? Why did you take them in?" Athrun asked in a stern tone as Heine readied his remaining beam sword and began to move forward.

"Alright that's enough hold her still Athrun!" Heine roared. 'Revenge for the battle of the Dardanelles where she beat me!' Heine thought.

"NO, HEINE STOP!" Athrun screamed as the Assassin stopped moving in the air. "Cagalli... explain yourself, NOW! WHY IS ORB DOING THIS?" Athrun yelled, Cagalli putting on her angry face as she stared into the Crusader's green eyes, the red machine staring into the Sovereign's golden eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a herd of Zaft units, led by the ZGMF-X35S Colossus and ZGMF-X20S Legacy engaged a swarm of ORB units, led by the ORB-04 Judicator. Lunamaria Hawke, the pilot of the Colossus began to open fire on a couple of incoming ORB Murasumes via use of her set of LC-453GC "Perforieren" Beam Gatling Guns that were mounted on her gundam's back and swung over the shoulder. "Come and get it!" She yelled as she continued to move back while strafing to the left, unleashing a horizontal hail storm of beam shots at the enemy machines. However even as she was doing this some of the Murasumes were able to evade her shots while others decided to approach her from different directions. 'Huh... err...' She mentally groaned as she noticed several incoming Murasumes incoming from her left in mobile armor mode. "Alright then taste boomstick!" The elder Hawke sister yelled as she ascended, deactivated her beam Gatling guns, and unfolded her LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannons into their LC-999A Hyper-Energy Anti-Armor Beam Shot Gun modes as the very agile and quick ORB mobile suits closed in from below. "Eat. It." She then fired both of her long, half unfolded weapons at the Murasumes, the long beam cannons firing a barrage of miniature beam shots which took the clumped Murasumes as Luna turned her attention towards a nearby Aegis Mk.2-class ship which she didn't like. "Eat it again!" She raged as the cannon in the Colossus' left hand fully extended out to it's LC-999B "Hyper-Energy Sniper Rifle mode as Luna fired the blast directly at the bridge of the enemy ship.

"AHHH!" The bridge crew yelled, unable to evade the blast. The camera quickly cuts to the area under the Sea Cruiser as the thick blast easily penetrates the hull of the ship and goes underwater, dissipating eventually due to it's environmental change.

"Nice moves Lunamaria... but could you come help me with this guy... he's tough..." Rey ordered across the line to his fellow FAITH member.

"Oh, right!" Lunamaria yelled as she thrusted towards her companion suit, the Legacy.

As of right now, the Legacy was directly engaging the Judicator in melee combat. Although the pilots of both of these suits were supposed to be friends, neither of them actually knew that the other was piloting an enemy suit. Rey Za Burrel currently had both of his beam sabers out and was doing his best to try to block the very quick attacks of the Judicator, it's two massive Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords crashing down on the much smaller RL-139 "Offenbarung" Beam Sabers of the Legacy. Luckily for Rey Shinn's SEED mode had yet to be activated, and so he didn't have to worry about the four secondary arms of the Judicator, but at the same time, he didn't know of them either. The Judicator would fly back a little, it's wings of light blazing but not creating after images, fly in and then attempt to horizontally slice the Legacy in half with both of it's swords.

"Gr..." Rey groaned as the Legacy quickly stretched out it's arms and pointed it's blades upwards, stopping the swings. However when the blades clashed the Legacy's arms were forced to bend a little but, bringing the gundams closer. 'This suit is not meant for close quarters combat... even in the atmosphere it's a bit of a gray zone as to whether or not it is actually useful... still... I'll be resourceful and make the most of it... as Rau did... with his machines...' Rey thought as the Judicator pushed the Legacy forward but the white and blue mobile suit quickly kicked the bigger gundam in the chest and pushed both machines apart.

"Urgg... dammit!" Shinn groaned as he made a slash attack with the Judicator's right arm, the Type-450MS/O "Gladius Orbis" Emitter on the end of the blade sending the small ball of purple energy with a yellow core right at the Legacy, Rey raising his right arm to cover his suit's chest and head as its arm mounted beam shield generator blocked the hit. As the blast faded the pilot of the Legacy moved backwards, stored his beam sabers, grabbed his rifles, tilted the small DRAGOONs on his backpack forward, and fired all their beams, the beam rifles, his abdomen cannon, and his rail guns right at the ORB-04 Judicator. "Time to move." Shinn groaned as he quickly ascended and avoided the forward volley as it proceeded to take out an entire building on the shoreline in the distance, decimating the surrounding area in the process.

"That was to make you move. Now I'm going to actually aim." Rey groaned as he observed the Judicator attempting to come at him with it's swords and turned to his right, avoiding the incoming slashes as he then fired his beams again at Shinn, except this time he timed his shots so that they fired in succession at where the Ace of Aces was headed.

'Damn I need to get a little distance from him and then find an opening...' Shinn thought as he either avoided some of the beam shots or blocked them with the beam shield mounted on the Judicator's left hand guard. Suddenly the Judicator then began to roll around in the air while avoiding the shots coming from Rey.

"Hmm?" The blonde haired FAITH observed the machine with a molten red inner frame fold it's anti-ship swords and then turn and come right at him, Shinn aligning his gundam's body horizontally and putting both of his hands forward, generating his beam shields and using them to get near complete body coverage from Rey's barrage. "Fine then, come right at my face!" The pilot of the Legacy said as he quickly tried to strafe to his right to avoid the incoming ORB-04 gundam. 'Luna where the hell are you?' Rey thought as he quickly tilted his backpack upwards and stored his beam rifles before attempting to grab his beam sabers, but he was a little slow. 'I can't out speed him... not in the atmosphere...' Rey thought as the Judicator dodged one last barrage, ducked, and then appeared right in front of the ZGMF-X20S Legacy, but still a little distance away, it's two activated arms raised up into the air the left arm charging it's Type-405EO "Palma Orbis" Emitter, the right arm not doing anything other than being folded over the back of the suit.

"AH!" Shinn raged as the Judicator tried to make a left to right downward horizontal slap with it's right hand to throw the energy beam, the Legacy still reaching for it's RL-139 "Offenbarung" Beam Sabers.

"Not quite!" Rey yelled as a blue SEED exploded in his eyes, the pilot of the Legacy quickly reacting to the Judicator's ball toss by spinning around in one complete circle to his left. However at the same time Rey activated the RL-600 "Ramme" Beam Spikes stored on the large DRAGOON that was attached to the gundam's right shoulder. As a result of this, the Zaft machine was luckily able to outright bat the Judicator's attack to it's left, clearing both gundam before heading towards the water below.

"Damn I almost had you." Shinn said as he saw the Legacy now grab it's beam sabers, the Judicator reaching for it's massive anti-ship swords when Shinn noticed another machine to his left lock onto him and fire. It was the Colossus firing it's right beam cannon at full extension. The Ace of Aces reacted to this ability by cutting all of his machine's thrusters and falling backwards.

"Sorry I took so long!" Lunamaria said as the Colossus came to join the Legacy, the two machine side by side as the Judicator fell into the water below.

"We should have never decided that only I should try to take this thing on, it's fast and it's a close combat suit. Be prepared, it'll come out of the water soon..." Rey said as he linked both beam sabers together and held them in his right hand in a defensive pose as the Legacy activated the MX666 "Heiligen Schild" Beam Shield Generator on it's left hand. Nodding, the pilot of the Colossus folded up both of her beam cannons and reached for the two LC-697C "Schutz" Beam Sabers mounted on her machine's front skirt armor and prepared herself, activating the MX2343 "Prisma" Beam Shield Generators on her arms and legs, the Colossus looking like massive shiny sheet of beams if you looked at if from the front as it and the Legacy stood back to back, waiting for when the Judicator would emerge from the water and confront them.

"NEAHHHH!" Both Zaft pilots heard an oh so familiar voice roar to them over the radio as the Judicator then burst out of the water from the area beneath the gap between the Legacy and Colossus. With both of it's massive anti-ship swords pointed upwards the red and black gundam made a drilling motion as it rose upwards at a high speed, it's wings emitting their red particles.

"From below?" Luna gasped as the Colossus reacted to this by falling forward and turning around. The Legacy on the other hand attempted to move forward but when Shinn reached Lunamaria and Rey's height he immediately turned, raised his left sword up so it was vertical, and swung diagonally from bottom right to top left with his right arm, taking off the large DRAGOON mounted on the right side of the Legacy's backpack before Rey made a one hundred and eighty degree turn and turn and tried to cut off the Judicator's right arm at the elbow with it's beam saber, Shinn immediately slamming his left sword downwards, blocking the upwards hit. Right now the ZGMF-X20S Legacy was in a position where it had quickly turned around and took a swing at the ORB-04 Judicator, the darker gundam's right arm pressed against it's body and the anti-ship sword at the end of that arm facing outwards to the left and angled slightly upwards while the left arm was tilted downwards sandwiching the right arm between itself and the gundam's torso.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Shinn raged.

'Is this Shinn? Well... it appears he's evolved out of the Impulse now...' Rey thought as the Judicator tried to quickly swing it's right arm across and cleave the Legacy in half. 'No.' The light gray and blue suit, not to be defeated that easily when it's pilot was in SEED mode, pulled back a little and activated the beam shield generator on it's right arm to protect itself. The blonde haired pilot was sent flying back as the shield intercepted the sword but at the same time the shear physical force of the clash sent the Legacy flying away from the Judicator for a second, mostly due to raw physical power of Shinn's gundam due to it's SMF-04 "Berserker" Frame before both pilots became aware of something headed right for them, but headed for Shinn.

"What the hell is that?!" Shinn raged as the Judicator quickly flew up, it's swords pointed downwards as it avoided the massive red and white positron blast that was directed right at his machine. Both pilots managed to avoid the blast, although it was directed at Shinn and fired right when the Legacy was pushed away. "A mobile suit mounted positron cannon?" The Ace of Aces, now safely out of the way of the blast quickly zoomed in on the machine that had fired the blast, the Colossus, and took a quick look at the weapon it had in it's hand before it's LC-1000PC "Kristallnacht" Compact Mobile Suit Positron Cannon split in half as the giant dark purple and rich pink gundam attached it back onto its side skirts.

"Shinn what the hell are you doing you little BASTARD?!" Lunamaria's voice echoed throughout the Judicator's cockpit as it looked at the Colossus, Shinn trying to keep an eye on both enemy machines, breaking a sweat as he did.

"Shinn, what's the meaning of this?" Rey asked in his usual serious tone.

"Rey, and... Luna?" Shinn said, his voice laced with shock.

* * *

"I think this guys is one of the last ones! The last one!" Stella raged as one of Zaft's new ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper mobile suits came at the ORB-03 Demoness head on with it's G14X3IZ "Screaming Nimbus" Scattering Beam Gun activated.

"I'll get you!" The pilot said in a blood lusted tone as he hovered over the ground at maximum speeds. Despite his determination the pilot of the Demoness saw this coming and prepared for it by switching into a defensive stance on the ground with the Demoness' left shoulder facing the enemy unit as it had it's staff held in it's right arm, the beam spear activated.

"Come get me!" Stella said with a grin as she swung her left wing in front of her machine's body and activated the Type-390ES "Pallium" Wing Beam Shields on it at the last second. When the DOM hit her machine the silver gundam was pushed back a bit but the weapon of the mass production model could go no further. "HA!" Stella roared as she then took the staff's spear end and shoved it between the wings of her machine. Because of the nature of the beam, it went through the Demoness' beam shield and then pierced the torso of the DOM.

"Ugh... gah how..." The pilot said as he was impaled in the chest, the Demoness withdrawing it's Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff and then flying off as the purple and black machine exploded. Now it looked as if Zaft had not been able to deal much damage to ORB's major city on Ono'goro Island. The forest outside the area was toast though, but it was either that or risking destruction of people's homes and lively hoods. Landing next to the Libertas Veneficus, Stella opened up a com line with her boyfriend.

"Kira... is that all of them?" She asked, the Ultimate Coordinator sighing as he observed the remains of the five or so Murasumes flying around, as well as the Destroy gundam which, due to a slip on Auel's part, had lost it's right arm and it's right "Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannon. Then again they had pushed back Zaft's drop force... so it was a victory on this field.

"I think that's it? Auel can you see anymore up there?" Kira asked.

"If I did I would be shooting them down with missiles right now!" Auel replied.

"Alright then... I think we should go and help Shinn and Cagalli." Kira said, Stella nodding.

* * *

ORB Defense Headquarters:

At this time the ears of everyone in the command room of this building were filled with random information being thrown about. Things were getting even more hectic as Zaft had started to press in on the ORB forces via the sea. The defenders were being pushed back ever so slowly, and to make matters worse, something else was about to happen.

"The Sokowadatsumi has been sunk!"

"Four GOUFs and five Windams approaching the Argintazuki."

"We've managed to completely defeat the Zaft descent forces." One of the men sitting at a desk said, these words being heard specifically by Talia and Murrue.

"What?" Murrue asked in a startled tone.

"They held the line? What's left of the forces out there?" Talia asked.

"The two new machines are still functional. The Destroy has suffered minor damage to it's main cannons and limbs, and a handful of Murasumes survived." Somebody reported, the two captains giving off a sigh of relief.

"That's great news." Murrue said.

"Now we might push them back on the sea front as well..." Talia added. In the meantime the camera shows a young women with short red hair and blue eyes staring at a screen and pressing buttons. She looks at her monitor and her eyes widen.

"ALERT! I have just received a message from the Eurasian Federation fleet designated to defend us from an attack from the west continents. They have fallen and now the remains of the Atlantic Federation forces are heading over here right now, and it's more than a handful of vessels." The young women said.

"It's what?" Arthur said from across the room.

"Dammit!" Talia snapped her fingers. "Well the Atlantic Federation is know for it's resources..."

"Do you think we can manage to defeat both of the forces at the same time?" Murrue asked.

"I doubt it. We're already slowly losing ground as is... if a fleet from North America comes here we're finished... errg..." Captain Gladys groaned as Kira's face appeared on one of the nearby monitors.

"Miss Murrue... Captain Gladys... we've managed to clear out the Zaft descent forces and are heading towards the sea battlefield." Kira reported, noticing the very worried look on both Captain's faces. "What is it?"

"We've got a bigger problem, Kira. I don't know if we're going to be able to come through victorious now... even with you and Shinn fighting at your best..." Talia said in a monotone voice.

"The Eurasian Forces have been defeated. There's a large force of Atlantic Federation vessels heading towards us right now." Murrue responded as Kira's face went into 'shock mode' at the speed of light. "Kira?" Murrue said as the camera cuts outside over the ORB Capital to show the Veneficus stop moving mid air, it's rifles held facing downwards in it's arms and it's wings folded and collapsed.

'There's... and Alliance force heading our way right now...' Kira thought as he remembered the first time GENESIS was fired, and how much destruction it left in it's wake. 'And... we can't fight both them and the force that came from Carpentaria...' The memory of the second GENESIS shot flashed through his mind. 'I... I could... potentially take them out... use... it...' Kira thought, looking at his hands before he closed his eyes, a very controversial idea blitzing around in the Ultimate Coordinator's mind as he remembered all the nuclear missiles being destroyed before the PLANTs. 'I... I... so many times in the past have people... and I've hated it... I did whatever I could to stop it... but now... I'm in the same situation as the people I have grown to hate...' Kira thought to himself, contemplating his next action. Time seemed to slow as the brunette sat in the chair of his gundam, shaking. He then quickly shook his head in discomfort and then reamed to suppress his emotions, thinking of ORB and how much this nation meant to him, and what would happen should it fall to Zaft... something had to be done... there was a compromise of characterizing principles that must be made. "I'll use the Apocalypse laser... ORB must be protected." Kira thought as he opened his eyes, his pupils transformed into SEED mode.

"Kira?" Murrue asked.

"Do not worry about the Atlantic Federation Fleet, Miss Murrue. I'll handle it." Kira said as the Libertas Veneficus cut the line.

"Take care of it?" Talia asked.

"That Kira... he will do anything in his power to protect what he loves... I can only suggest we watch what he does... and see if it works. Knowing him, it may..." Murrue said.

The ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus flew through the sky as Kira pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel of his machine, Erica Simmons appearing in a holographic image.

"How do I use it..." Kira asked.

"How do you use what?" Erica asked before looking into Kira's eyes, noticing that they were in SEED mode. "Oh, you mean..."

"Yes. How is it activated?" Kira asked.

"Alright let me explain... pay attention." Erica stated, the Ultimate Coordinator nodding.

'Kira...' Stella thought as the Demoness stared at the Veneficus from a distance before thrusting towards it.

* * *

"What are you doing here attacking ORB? Why do you think your actions are justified?" Cagalli asked as the Sovereign shook it's arms a little bit, attempting to break free but the Crusader didn't allow her to.

"Trying to capture an evil man who wants to commit genocide! Now let us pass and take Djibril so that we can be on our way and make efforts to end this pointless war!" Athrun said arrogantly.

"No way! Do you know what Durandal wants from ORB in addition to Djibril? Well he's not getting it! And besides, Djibril is in safe hands right now. He's not getting away with anything!"

"He wants you to give back the ship you stole!"

"The ship that defected to our side willingly and has become a great ally! I've got some friends on it anyway and I'm not going to just let you or Durandal march in here and take it away!" The SEED mode Cagalli screamed as the Sovereign's ORB-01EP "Elegant" Sky Pack detached from the gundam's back. 'Get away from me...' She thought as the disk flew up into the air, spun around, and then came crashing down where the hands of the ORB-01 Sovereign and ZGMF-X19S Crusader were joined, causing Athrun to let go and move back as the backpack spun around and flew upwards again, its "Solaris Flamis" Anti-beam emitters glowing bright yellow like torch flames as the disk rejoined the Sovereign.

"Cagalli!" Athrun screamed.

"Athrun, I am not going to let you, or Durandal, walk into ORB and do as you please... you'll have to go through me DIRECTLY beforehand! We will put up a fight!" Cagalli warned in a serious tone as the Sovereign withdrew it's Type-120BS "Innocens" Beam Saber from it's left side skirt and activated it, the light blue beam from it and the Type-105CC "Ardent" Triple Beam Fangs glowing bright.

"Alright fine then! If you want to be that way then so be it! We've gone our separate paths and now we're meeting again as enemies... I've chosen my path and you've clearly chosen your own! But don't cry when I shoot you down!" A green SEED exploded in Athrun's eyes as he activated his SEED mode, combined his two AJ-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers together, and activated the AJ-977R "Knochen" Beam Boomerangs on his shield before coming at Cagalli head on.

"Alright, now Athrun's in a fighting mood then." Heine said as he withdrew his remaining HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blade into his left hand and proceeded to come at Cagalli head on.

Athrun made the first move, rotating his combined beam saber from his back to his front in a sweeping motion, Cagalli countering by swinging her shield from a position of guarding her body outwards, meeting the blades as Athrun then swung down with his shield, the Sovereign raising it's beam saber upwards horizontally and blocking.

"Grr..." Cagalli groaned as her sensors picked up the incoming ZGMF-X70S Assassin. Quickly trying to move away from Athrun and Heine so she wouldn't be locked down, she kicked the Crusader in the right leg to push it back, however Athrun countered by activating the AJ-Q15A "Stolz" Beam Blade and cutting through the front of the Elegant Sovereign's left foot. "Damn..." Cagalli moaned as she was pushed backwards, but felt her gundam stop when Heine whipped out the HA-M762W "Elektrisch" Electro-Whip in the Assassin's left arm, grabbing the Sovereign's right arm and holding it tight before activating the electric shock. "AHHHHH!" Cagalli screamed as the Crusader literally flipped itself upside down before activating and launching it's AJ-988G "Griff" Grapple Stinger and latching onto the Sovereign's right shoulder. Now, with two mechanisms holding her in place Cagalli panicked as the two gundams closed in, retracting whatever weapon they had used on her as they did. 'No, not... NO!' Cagalli screamed in her head as she made a move to avoid the attacks that were incoming. The Crusader closed in and managed to cut off the Sovereign's right shoulder armor with it's combined shield while the Assassin only managed to clip two of the gundam's "Solaris Flamis" Anti-beam emitters off of the disk on the back, the ones in question being the two on the far left side as Cagalli used her free hand to cut the grapple stinger and whip off and moved back, breathing heavily.

"Shinn... where the hell are you? Come! Help me!" Cagalli quickly switched the radio frequency and tried to contract her consort.

* * *

"This is unforgivable, Shinn! What you have done is beyond question, an act of treason!" Rey shouted as the Legacy pointed all of the small DRAGOONs on it's backpack forward and fired their RL-468 "Sakrileg" Pivotal Beam Cannons at Shinn, the Ace of Aces raising his two arms and blocking the attack with a combined beam shield as he was pushed back.

"Ah..." The red eyed coordinator screamed as the blast punched his machine in the shield.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you betray Zaft? Where is Meyrin?" Lunamaria asked as she fired her beam Gatling guns at the Judicator, the red and black gundam quickly twisting and turning out of the way, its wings of light shining before Shinn made a flicking motion with his gundam's left hand and sent a ball of energy at Lunamaria only to have her dodge it.

"Meyrin's fine!" Shinn said as he made an effort close in on Lunamaria while she and Rey continued to fire on him. 'But I'm not... this is a ton of firepower...' Shinn thought, sweat pouring from his brow.

"Lunamaria back!" Rey ordered as the eyes of the Colossus' pilot opened wide as the Judicator approached it, the ORB gundam attempting to perform a downward vertical slash on the Colossus, Lunamaria moving to the side. However Shinn was quick to react and turned his left hand so the sword in it was pointing to his right before thrusting the back end of the blade towards the left side of the Colossus. As a result of this, the beam blade on the end of the Judicator's left sword managed to take out the large blood red LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannon on the left side of the ZGMF-X35S Colossus' back.

"Do you guys even know what Chairman Durandal wants to do, what he intends for humanity? That's why I left." Shinn said as he circled around and tried to perform another vertical slash with both of his Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords, aiming to cut off the gundam's arms. "Neah!" He screamed as he swung downwards with all the Judicator's might.

"GET THIS!" Lunamaria screamed as the Colossus did a pseudo-backflip, it's legs being raised upwards as it activated the beam shields on it's knees and blocked the sword swings. Unfortunately for Shinn he didn't see that coming and so when he performed his attack he didn't intend for the tip of the blades to hit the shields, because if he did then they would have gone through and dealt damage to the Colossus. "AND THIS!" Luna said as she leveled out the Colossus horizontally and fired her LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon at the Judicator, Shinn following up his swing an attempt to ascend and avoid the blast, which he did.

"My damn turn!" Shinn said as his machine flew above the Colossus, the Ace of Aces literally throwing the anti-ship sword in his left hand at the Colossus, however the Legacy closed in.

"You're a traitor! And now you attack your own friends?" A SEED mode Rey said as the Legacy tilted it's backpack upwards and performed a very odd maneuver: It launched it's top left large DRAGOON directly at the Judicatior's thrown sword. Although the pod didn't have the power to outright fly around and function normally in the atmosphere, it did have the power to do what Rey was trying to do: block the attack from Shinn.

"Huh..." Shinn realized Rey's words as the DRAGOON pod activated it's beam spikes and rammed right through the thrown anti-ship sword, breaking it into pieces and causing it to miss Lunamaria as the Colossus stabilized itself and flew next to the Legacy.

"It's so ironic how you act like you know what you're talking about, Shinn. Do you really know what the Chairman intends? Even so, how is it evil? How is it bad?" Rey said.

"But... the Dest..." Shinn tried to say as the Judicator took a defensive stance holding it's remaining anti-ship sword, which was nearly twenty-six meters long, it's three blades giving off a lot of light.

"I know perfectly well about what you're about to say, and so does Lunamaria... we support it, we think it's a good idea... and we will fight for it. What about you? How many times did you criticize Athrun Zala for being a 'traitor' and yet here you stand right next to your own old friends? You hypocritical child. Grow up before you hurt yourself with dangerous toys like the one you're piloting." Rey said, the camera closing in on his cold, ready to kill blue SEED mode eyes. Shinn on the other hand... he wasn't doing so well.

"But... I never... thought..." Shinn said to himself when suddenly a very important memory resurfaced in his mind. 'War is a battle of ideologies! Ideologies that consider themselves correct and that consider all those opposed to them to be wrong! Do you understand now?' The voice of Todaka said in the Ace of Aces mind. 'Rey has a point... but why would he support the Destiny Plan...' Shinn thought, snapping out of his little mental thought bubble when he saw the Colossus go at him full speed with it's beam sabers drawn and attempt to take out its anti-ship sword. "No you're not!" Shinn said as the Judicator made great use of it's custom frame, letting go of it's sword with its left hand, grabbing the Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam saber from the hinge on it's left wing, and countered the Colossus' horizontal slash from the side, the green scimitar beam blade cutting the overweight gundam's beam saber at the tip and kicked the gundam away before he heard something on his radio, his eyes widening. However at the same time both Rey and Luna heard this too.

"Shinn... where the hell are you? Come! Help me!" The voice of ORB's Princess was heard over the radio as Shinn snapped.

"**_CAGALLI!_**" The red eyed coordinator said as he sheathed the beam saber he was using but at the same time a red SEED exploded in his eyes and he entered SEED mode. The screen in front of his seat then displayed the message 'Pilot S.E.E.D. Mode factor activation detected. **S**uperior **E**limination of **E**nemies **D**omination O.S. Activated'. The two sides of the v-fin on the gundam's head split three ways as they did before and it's eyes turned blood red, just like it's pilot's. The wings of light grew larger and the small 'inner wings' began to move up and down independently. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Shinn raged as the Judicator quickly took off in the direction of the Elegant Sovereign, Shinn making knee-jerk moves in his flight path as the Legacy and Colossus shot at him, the after images created allowing him to dodge their one directional fire as he moved at a speed to that they could not match. 'I'll deal with Rey later... Luna... if you're wondering about Meyrin then yes she's fine. Have peace of mind knowing your loved one is safe. I however need to save my own loved one!' Shinn thought, his eyelids closing a little.

"Rey... was that just me or did it look like there were five of that damn thing stacked on top of each other?" Luna asked as the Colossus and Legacy continued to fly away, picking off any Murasume or Astray that got in their way.

"Hmm..." The blonde haired pilot said. 'That gundam is powerful... although if those ball it was throwing at us was it's only ranged attack then it's definitely a close combat specific suit... those energy ORBs were laughably easy to avoid. If only I was in space... then I would have been able to use the Legacy's DRAGOONs and HiMAT system... Shinn wouldn't be able to come close to me, and I'd pick him apart.' Rey thought with a stone face.

* * *

"Have we broken through their defensive line yet?" Kendan Westenfluss asked, looking bored on his bridge but at the same time gave off a sense that he was lazy.

"Not yet sir. We were pushing them back a bit however now that they've dealt with the descent forces they've been able to refocus their efforts on this front." Mary Walafi, the ship's radar operator stated.

"Gah, how did the descent operation get cleaned up like that? No matter. Let's put that other ship to good use! Contact the Wave Rider and order them move in closer and engage the enemy, Koltan." Westenfluss ordered.

"Yes sir." The communications officer responded.

"Shall we move in closer ourselves, Admiral?" Executive Officer Erin Dubu asked.

"No, we won't. We'll let the Atlantic Federation clean up this mess. Then when that's done with we'll move in closer ourselves..." Kendan Westenfluss responded, looking to his right and noticing the black and green sea faring vessel begin to move forward. "After all an ancient Chinese General... Sun Tzu once said that the best victory is one where you don't need to fight... or something like that. Well... unless it is necessary the Grandeur will not move forward... yet..." Kendan added.

* * *

"Kira!" Stella said as the Demoness landed next to the Libertas Veneficus, both machines standing on top of the Ono'goro Volcano near it's outward cliff. "What are you doing here?" Stella asked, the other gundam looking at her. Now that the Veneficus had transformed into SEED mode it's eyes were purple like Kira's and the v-fin had changed in that the two zigzag pieces of metal had rotated upward and seemed to 'interlock' in a sense, forming what looked like a horn, except this horn looked to be made of a progressively shrinking chain of diamonds going from the base to it's peak, right between the two pieces of the v-fin that always stayed pointed upwards.

"Stand back, Stella. There's enemies coming our way... I'm going to get rid of them..." A SEED mode Kira said as the Veneficus motioned the Demoness to move away.

"But how...?" Stella asked.

"Please... just stand aside. I have no idea what this does but Erica Simmons gave me a brief explanation. You may want to stand back." Kira ordered, Stella nodding as the Demoness humbly walked backwards.

"Okay then... I trust you... whatever you're doing..." Stella said.

'ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus... begin charging the Apocalypse Laser.' Kira thought, closing his eyes, the computer responding back to him via speakers in the cockpit.

"ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus has just received an order to charge its Apocalypse Laser. Matching brainwave patterns to those of Kira Yamato found in the database..." The computer said in a monotone feminine voice. "Match confirmed. The pilot requesting use of the Apocalypse Laser is Prince Kira Yamato of the ORB Union. ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus will now prepare itself to charge it's Apocalypse Laser." The gundam said as it grabbed both of it's Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles and linked them together like it did before to form its shotgun mode, except there was two major differences: The glass cylinder of the barrel end rifle didn't retract into the gun somewhat, and the end of the back rifle opened the same way the forward one did. Now, the door in the middle of the chest of gundam opened up, the door coming down and out. Behind this door was a plug that looked to be the same as the end of each rifle, but folded upwards. The plug in then folded downwards and the end of the long rifle was plugged into this. At the same time the gundam began to bend it's knees and back slightly to balance the machine as the wings planted themselves down on the ground perpendicular to the gundam's direction like two massive struts.

"Designate target for the Apocalypse Laser." The computer said in it's monotone voice.

'Target the location where the Atlantic Federation Fleet heading our way off the north coast of Ono'goro Island will be when the laser fires. Use the coordinates provided by Morganroate last time we communicated with them.' Kira thought, the computer of the Veneficus taking a second or two to compute the command.

"Target designated. ORB-02 will make now target this location." The computer responded as a map of the island and the sea around it was displayed, the Ultimate Coordinator opening his eyes and looking at the screen.

'That's good... begin charging Apocalypse Laser.' Kira thought.

"Apocalypse Laser has now been activated and will take approximately twenty-two minutes to charge to full power. All friendly units should clear the line of fire. ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus will now stay stationary for the time being and must be protected. Pilot must concentrate on powering up the laser." The computer said.

'Alright then... lets do it...' Kira thought. On the outside of gundam it showed the two rifles begin to charge and prepare to fire like before, except that this time the ball of energy where the blast usually took place stayed where it was, and didn't fire. At the same time the two Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega-Energy beam cannons folded forward, extended and began to fire at the ball of energy that was in front of the gundam, as did the Type-230PB "Kaos" Plasma beam cannons except they didn't extend. Now the wings opened up while still maintaining their role as 'struts'. The small "Luna" Beam enhancer emitters on the end of the wings began to shoot tiny 'blink and you'll miss it' blue blasts of energy into the central ball of energy that was forming. The ball of energy, despite having all this power being thrown into it, was still rather small considering. It was about one point five times the size of the gundam's head but was growing very slowly, and was a very dark blue and purple color. The ORB-03 Demoness stared in awe at the energy beam and looked like it would run away at any second. However at the same time some thoughts went through Stella's mind as she stared at the charging laser.

'Kira... I'll stay here... and protect you... in case anything goes wrong. However that energy beam does look scary...' Stella thought.

* * *

The Elegant Sovereign continued to evade, or at least, try to evade the ZGMF-X19S Crusader and ZGMF-X70S Assassin, Cagalli making left and right turns, firing her beam rifle and shield mounted beam cannons, but never moving in close enough to try to damage the other two machines.

"Are you saying you want Djibril to be allowed to do what he's been doing? To commit more evil acts of INJUSTICE?" Athrun asked as the Crusader continued to persure Cagalli, which quickly did a three sixty and fired her beam cannons at him.

"NO! You don't get it at all, Athrun Zala! You never have!" Cagalli said as the Crusader launched it's Fatum-10 flight pack at the Sovereign, Cagalli detaching her own ORB-01EP "Elegant" Sky Pack. 'Keep that thing away from me... up...' Cagalli thought as the sublight lifter, with it's AF-7J "Preface Lacerta" Beam Sabers, AF-8J "Fronte Lacerta" Beam Nose, and AF-9J "Hyper Stolz" Beam Blades activated as it attempted to move towards her, the Crusader going around from her left and the Assassin from her right, while her own disk ascended.

"Sounds like the little girl has no idea how to actually run a nation... but then again we face that problem in a world with many different nations and different rulers..." Heine said as the nose of the Fatum-10 approached the torso of the Sovereign as Cagalli fired her Type-115BR "Cent" High Energy Beam Rifle at the Assassin, the purple suit dodging the attack.

"SHUT IT!" Cagalli said. 'NOW DROP!' She thought as the Sovereign's Elegant Sky pack suddenly straightened itself out vertically and then dived down on the Crusader's sublight lifter, hitting it in the engines. As a result of this, the two packs hit each other, and were deflected away, with the Elegant disk flying down and behind the Fatum-10, which went up and over the Sovereign's head, clearing it and then turning around to try to dock with the back of the Crusader, the red gundam closing in and taking a swing with it's shield at the Sovereign, which blocked the attack with it's own shield.

"Never have? Never have what? You are giving an EVIL man like Djibril sanctuary and we are here to stop it! What's so bad about that?" Athrun asked as the Sovereign continued to move back, Athrun grabbing the AJ-M77M "Return" Beam Boomerang on his left shoulder and whipping it at Cagalli before closing in, the two backpacks now joining up with their respective suits.

"You naïve fool! Durandal also wants me to practically give control of the ORB government over to him! I. Am. Not. Doing. That." Cagalli said as she batted away the boomerang with her beam fangs before the Crusader quickly did a flip attack and kicked the top of the shield with its leg beams.

"Why because that will mean that you're nation can no longer be hypocritical?" Heine said as she shot his left HA-M231D "Wurfmesser" Hyper-velocity Retractable Beam Dagger at the Sovereign, the attack piecing the gundam's beam rifle and going over it's head before being withdrawn back. The Princess of ORB swore to herself as he threw the beam rifle at the Assassin and then tried to once again get some distance between the two melee combat suits.

"ORB is supposed to be neutral, isn't it? Then explain what you're doing then, Cagalli!" Athrun said as he moved back and combined his beam sabers together before coming at the Sovereign head on, attempting to perform a downward slash, the Sovereign now clearly trying to fight off the Assassin's beam blade at the same time, unable to fight back.

"ENOUGH!" The voice of an angry red eyed black haired teenage boy was heard on the radio as the Judicator gundam quickly blitzed into view. "OUT OF THE WAY!" Shinn yelled as his machine performed a large kick to the Assassin at it's full speed, pushing the seventy-five ton machine out of the way before he nudged his way into where the Sovereign was as the Crusader tried to come crashing down on it, its anti-ship sword held to the side lazily and dropping. 'Grr...' Shinn thought as the Judicator's top two secondary arms folded outwards and activated their rather large beam shields as the Crusader came crashing downwards. Due to this action, the beam blade from Athrun's machine was now stuck between two different beam sabers. "ERR... GET AWAY FROM CAGALLI!" Shinn raged as he the Judicator's two bottom arms folded outwards and charged their Type-405EO "Palma Orbis" Emitters, throwing them at a curved angle towards the stationary Crusader.

"I'm not going down that easily..." The SEED mode Athrun said as he tried to move out of the way, and had to let go of his combined beam saber to move backwards and avoid the ORBs of energy. At the same time the Judicator grabbed the combined AJ-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber with it's main left hand, the molten red inner frame shining before Shinn threw the beam saber sideways and launched an energy ORB at it, destroying it.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Shinn asked as the Judicator turned it's head towards the Sovereign behind it to the left, the golden gundam nodding, an expression of Cagalli's answer.

"Who the hell are you?" Heine asked as he grabbed his remaining HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blade with his left hand and his HA-M552RC "Draw" High-energy Beam Pistol with his right hand.

"Dammit! What the hell just happened?" Athrun said as the Crusader put it's shield arm in front of it's body, one of it's AJ-977R "Knochen" Beam Boomerangs popping out and being grabbed by the right hand of the gundam as Shinn took a guarding position in front of Cagalli.

The Judicator gundam had both hands firmly holding it's remaining anti-ship sword, an all four of it's secondary arms were holding their scimitar looking beam sabers.

"If you're here to attack ORB... attack Cagalli... do anything negative to this nation at all.. I'm going to be here to stop you! Right now!" Shinn said as the Judicator quickly moved backwards and used it's two right side secondary arms to deflect some incoming beam shots. "Rey..." Shinn muttered under his breath as the Legacy and Colossus closed in on the Sovereign and Judicator, Cagalli and Shinn outmatched four to one.

"All nearby Murasumes form on me!" Cagalli ordered outwards. 'We're going to need some help...' She thought.

"All nearby Zaft and Atlantic Federation mobile suits... to this spot! Now!" Rey ordered.

* * *

In the midst of all this, on top of the Ono'goro Volcano, one could see the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus charging it's ultimate attack, the ball of energy now almost two times the size of the gundam itself...

As the fighting began between the cluster of ORB and Zaft suits, the gundams now not only fighting each other but fighting the standard suits as well, something else took place... something that would end terribly for ORB.

* * *

ORB Defense Headquarters:

"There's a large vessel approaching the Takemikazuchi from seven o'clock. Distance, two thousand!" One of the radar operators said as the screen displayed an image of the Takemikazuchi about to engage the larger and more powerful Wave Rider.

"Oh no... that thing..." Talia said.

"Todaka... what will he do?" Murrue wondered.

* * *

The Wave Rider and Takemikazuchi were now in a position where their port sides faced each other and they seemed to be circling each other, and both ships had the defensive systems meant for protecting either their deck or their bridge activated. The larger ship opened fire with it's artilary guns and took out two Aegis Mk.2-class vessels in a single blow, leaving the Takemikazuchi alone for the most part.

"Target the enemy vessel's weapon systems! Fire!" Todaka ordered as the Takemikazuchi began to open fire with it's missiles on the Wave Rider, the Nation-class vessel countering with it's CIWS as well as with two of it's three "Blitzkrieg" Six-barreled cannons, most of the missile being take out however the same time Todaka had managed to disable the Wave Rider's port side "Valiant Naginata" Double-ended 110cm Linear Cannon. "Rookie Fedie... who did they put in command of that?" Todaka muttered under his breath, the Takemikazuchi shaking violently as the enemy ship managed to hit the side of the hull with three double beam cannon shots, although luckily only two of them were in the same place.

"Armor temperatures are beginning to rise." One of the bridge crewman reported.

"Then make sure we don't suffer another hit there!" Todaka ordered. "Now, Gottfrieds, fire!" He yelled as the super carrier fired both of it's port side double beam cannons at the Wave Rider, destroying the enemy ship's far port side double beam cannon and port side artillery gun before firing back, taking out the Takemikazuchi's port bow Gottfried.

* * *

"Keep pressing the attack! All guns in line of fire, fire!" The apparent Captain of the Wave Rider, a man looking to be... no more than twenty five years old with very short black hair and brown eyes commanded as his vessel continued to bombard the ORB carrier with it's weapons.

* * *

"Evade! Ten to starboard!" Todaka ordered as the Takemikazuchi made an effort to avoid the Wave Rider's attack. "Now thirty five to port!" Todaka added as the Takemikazuchi continued to shift it's position before firing it's starboard bow and port side Gottfrieds in addition to some missiles. The shots from Todaka managed to directly hit the Wave Rider's stern port Gottfried but nothing else. 'He can't keep a good watch on his stern...hmm...' Todaka said as the enemy vessel let out another barrage with all of it's port side weapons, this time the shots hitting the spot on the ship where it had been damaged by two other beam shots, and this time a hole was formed; an explosion erupting from that location as water begin to fill the carrier's hull. 'Damn...'

"Hull break on the water line. Deck three section eight. Attempting to seal bulkheads in that location..." One of the Takemikazuchi's bridge crew reported to the Captain.

* * *

"Oh... it appears they've taken a major hit there... it seems we won't have to move forward after all..." Kendan Westenfluss said from his Captain's Chair.

* * *

"Takemikazuchi has suffered a direct hit to it's port side and it's hull has been breached." One of the soldiers sitting at the Defense Headquarters announced.

"Dammit! What's he doing going so close?" Murrue asked.

"I think he did that to get it's attention... to that it wouldn't try to just avoid him and then come at the shoreline and bombard the cities... still against something with that much power it would have been better to keep some more distance." Talia said.

* * *

The Wave Rider continued to pummel the Takemikazuchi, aiming for the same spot. Eventually the black Atlantic Federation Nation-class vessel managed to get another artillery shell inside the hole, causing a massive explosion inside the Takemikazuchi itself as the positron deflector shield on the Takemikazuchi's bridge seemed to flicker off.

"NO! TODAKA! What are you doing?" Cagalli screamed from the Sovereign's cockpit as she observed the battle while trying to fight off the Zaft machines.

"Todaka!" Shinn said out loud.

"Say goodbye! You won't survive a direct hit to your bridge!" Lunamaria said as the Colossus fired it's right hand LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannon in sniper rifle mode as well as it's LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon at the Takemikazuchi's bridge.

"NO! DON'T!" Cagalli screamed as the ORB-01 Elegant Sovereign gundam quickly flew in front of the bridge and blocked the blast with it's body. However Lunamaria had nothing to fear, for although the Sovereign did have it's reflective SPS-01 "Speculum" Phase Shift Armor for protection, the large and powerful beam shots colliding with the armor at an angle, and then being deflected towards the Wave Rider's stern.

* * *

A massive shock shook the bridge crew of the large attack vessel.

"Damage to main engines... thrust reduced to five percent!" The helmsman said.

"FIVE PERCENT! WHAT? We're a sitting duck now!" The Captain screamed as the ship shook again, Todaka taking advantage of this and opened fire with his remaining weapons, the super carrier trying to pick off the Wave Rider's offensive systems. "Counterattack! All missile launchers, Gottfrieds, and Blitzkriegs! I am not being taken out on my first mission by some half dead carrier!" The Captain raged as the two vessels began to engage fire with one another, the Wave Rider losing speed and the Takemikazuchi turning to face it's port side, the super carrier starting to tilt in an unhealthy fashion.

* * *

"All hands abandon ship. Engines to maximum thrust. I will stay behind and make sure that the enemy goes down with me..." Todaka ordered as another blast shook the ship, it's starboard bow Gottfried being destroyed as several missiles landed directly on it's deck.

"What? SIR NO!" Lieutenant Amagi said.

"I said abandon ship. The Takemikazuchi is finished and that enemy vessel cannot be allowed to progress further, no matter how weakened it is." Todaka turned and looked him in the eye before turning to his bridge crew. "Did you not just hear your Captain's orders? Abandon ship. The structural integrity has been compromised. This ship only has a matter of minutes before it goes under, and I'll be the only one going down with it!" Todaka said sternly, in a serious voice that he has never once used before as his bridge crew began to reluctantly carry out their last orders, the ship's intercom system announcing 'All hands abandon ship! I repeat, all hands abandon ship!'

* * *

"Takemikazuchi! Stop it!" Cagalli yelled as the Sovereign tried to close in, but was stopped by the Legacy in it's path with it's beam sabers drawn.

"Hmmph..." Rey groaned.

"You!"

* * *

"Captain! Orders! The ORB Super Carrier Takemikazuchi is coming right at us! Distance: 2480!" A crew member aboard the Wave Rider said as the ship's central six-barreled artillery cannon was destroyed.

"Nuclear pulse thrusters are not responding! Sir we're not going to be able to clear it..." The helmsman said, his face dripping with sweat and anxiety, as was everyone else's.

"Uh... uh... every man for himself! Abandon ship!" The Captain said as he got out of his chair and ran off the bridge.

* * *

"I'll stay behind with you sir!" Amagi announced.

"No, you go on. I am the Captain, and the Captain goes down with the ship." Todaka ordered, his stubborn Lieutenant the last person on the bridge, besides himself.

"But..." Amagi was quickly slapped in the face by Todaka, who then grabbed him by his collar.

"GO! NOW! I will ensure the enemy vessel's destruction!" Todaka said as a missile hit the Takemikazuchi's last Gottfried, the bridge shaking. "NOW!" Todaka dropped the frightened officer down.

"Sir... Captain Todaka." Amagi said, saluting his Captain as Todaka saluted back, the officer shedding a tear before leaving the ship. The Captain of the Takemikazuchi then rushed to the communcations terminal and began to press the buttons on it's console at a quick pace.

"If anything... let me do this..." Todaka said to himself, shaking a little as he tried to keep his balance due to the ship's tilt as he quickly looked out the front window, his vessel coming close to ramming the Wave Rider right in it's side. "Done." He pressed the final button on his console and then ran up to the helm, a stern and determined look on his face. "Lady Cagalli... I am truly sorry it had to come to this..." Todaka said, his eyes wide open as the Takemikazuchi slammed right into the nearly stationary Wave Rider's port side hull at maximum speed. At first it seemed like the Takemikazuchi was going to simply roll the Wave Rider over as it's bow tried to rise up out of the water, the sound of grinding metal loudly being heard as the Wave Rider began to lean to it's starboard side, the crew of the Takemikazuchi watching in horror and the crew of the Nation-class vessel that managed to make it off of the ship doing the same. Eventually a large explosion took place inside the super carrier's hull as the front part of the ship was sort of pushed onto the Wave Rider's hull, the larger vessel starting to explode at the seems as well, a chain of explosions taking place on the Takemikazuchi's bow, eventually reaching and destroying the bridge of the Wave Rider as both ships went up in flames, and Captain Todaka went left this world forever...

* * *

"What? They managed to defeat the Wave Rider?" Kendan Westenfluss said in an angry tone from the Grandeur's bridge.

"Captain..." His Executive Officer said.

"Start the engines... NOW!"

* * *

"Todaka..." Murrue said as she took off her hat and placed it on her front.

"If only we could have been there... damn..." Talia said, doing the same as both female Captains and a large portion of the people in that room did the same, but were interrupted.

"Large energy source detected! It's coming from the top of the volcano!" One operator said as the camera cuts outside to the battlefield to show practically every mobile suit looking towards a dark blue and purple ball of energy near the top of the volcano.

"What the hell is that?" Shinn asked.

* * *

"Kira..." Stella said as the Demoness stood a little ways away from the source of this energy, the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus. The silver machine holding it's staff in a defensive posture.

"Apocalypse Laser is now fully charged and ready to be fired. Target is in view right now." The computer of the Veneficus said as several small dots appeared off in the horizon, the camera closing in to show that these dots were indeed an Atlantic Federation force.

'Alright then... now... Apocalypse Laser...' Kira thought. "FIRE!" He yelled as the ball of energy began to turn unstable, lightning flying off of it as it was released from the Veneficus, a large dark purple and blue beam with some streaks of white energy blitzing off of the top of the volcano on the top of Ono'goro's volcano...

* * *

Author's Note:

And with the death of Todaka and Kisaka, the series has now switched gears partially into awesome mode, and by that I mean:

JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter: It's hard killing off so many characters.

Yoshiyuki Tomino, Creator of Gundam: You must be new.

Now, that being said, yes characters on the good side will die... it just has to happen as far as I'm concerned. Even then, this story is the LIGHT PLOT when compared to Plot B, but that has more to do with the storyline I have planned... how things play out... you'll see.

Critical characters will live though...


	14. Phase 44: Two Betrayals, One Nation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

The sky was suddenly lit up as a massive dark blue and purple energy beam shot right off of the tallest point of Ono'goro Island, it's volcano, in a straight and strong line towards the Atlantic Federation Fleet to the north, the Apocalypse Laser traveling at a large speed as it blazed in the sky towards it's target, igniting the very air around it and causing several lightning bolts of energy to break off into different directions. Meanwhile on board the ship at the front of said doomed fleet, the officers simply could not fathom what was happening to them.

"Captain... what is that? Orders?" The helmsman said, his hands loosely holding onto the ship's navigation controls as the purple and blue beam came closer and closer to him.

"I... I... hard to starboard!" The Captain yelled at the top of his lungs as the massive Apocalypse Laser came head on towards the bow of the ship, which was a frigate. "Too... late." He said in a high pitched tone as the laser got right in his ship's face, cutting right through it from bow to stern.

An aerial view of the Atlantic Federation fleet showed that while the ultimate weapon of the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus was powerful, it wasn't strong enough, or rather wide enough, to completely cut a swath of destruction right through the enemy forces. However, at the same time that would later turn out to be a non-issue. As the dark beam traveled right through the middle section of the fleet, from front to back, where the majority of the vessels and mobile suits were concentrated, instantly destroying them in one fell swoop, leaving nothing left. As the laser reached the back of the fleet and continued onwards it began to fade, quickly, a very hot trail of steam right behind it. Almost instantaneously the Apocalypse Laser disappeared, it's power expended. All in all the laser's firing time was around five seconds, perhaps six.

Despite this, some Atlantic Federation vessels remained, but they would be taken care of in a more indirect manner. Looking above the nearly crippled fleet, one could see the water where the Apocalypse Laser had swept across the Pacific Ocean's surface, or to be specific, where there was supposed to be water. Indeed, this large beam was so powerful that it managed to evaporate all the water directly in it's line of fire down to a depth of around two and a half kilometers beneath the surface before the beam was nullified. Due to this action, there was a massive gaping hole in the water for the split second right after the laser passed by it. However one of the properties of water is that it is a liquid capable of conforming to whatever container it is in. Just as the laser faded the water around the ships that had not been caught in Kira's line of fire began to be helplessly swept to their sides as the water around them simply caved in to fill the massive 'trench' that had been formed by the Veneficus' attack.

Atlantic Federation soldiers screamed for their lives as they were forced to fall down onto the ground as their vessels topped over, their hulls a slave to the water's desire. As the water filled the gap several ships simply sunk, while others were tossed into the hole itself and then filled with water, and others collided into each other and were destroyed then and there. As for the mobile suits that might have been flying nearby, in the small amount that they were, since the fleet had just began launching their machines, they were all flying low and either got caught by the viscous wave created by the water's parting or met their end as the generators and explosive munitions aboard the ships exploded, leaving absolutely nothing left. When all was said and done nothing remained of the Atlantic Federation fleet, and there was a large cloud of evaporating water floating higher and higher into the air where they were. It was like the theoretical sinking of Atlantis. One minute it's there, and next minutes it's buried underneath the waves.

* * *

ORB Defense Headquarters:

"What the hell was that?" Talia said in a serious but frightened tone.

"Was that... Kira's doing? Our Kira?" Murrue said in shock as several other ORB soldiers in the room began to whisper amongst themselves about what had happened.

"Holy cow."

"What was that?"

"I think their entire force was just wiped out."

"Wiped out? Meaning completely gone?"

"So we won't have to fight them!"

"Don't be too cocky. We need to check things out first before we start talking like that."

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Give me a status report. What the hell was that beam? What caused it to happen? What's the status of the Atlantic Federation fleet? I WANT THESE QUESTIONS ANSWERED NOW!" Kendan Westenfluss raised his voice, yelling in anger, in a fit of rage.

"Attempting to identify the object that fired that beam. Give me a second, Admiral. There's a ton of interference around here." Mary Walafi pleaded.

"We don't have a second! What caused that to..." Admiral Westenfluss tried to say as he was interrupted.

"Sir... the Atlantic Federation fleet... it's gone. I'm not receiving any kind of radio transmission from any of their ships." Koltan Brink informed.

"What did you just say? GONE? What do you mean GONE?" Kendan asked in a pissed of tone of rage and anger, the father of the Assassin's pilot ready to burst.

* * *

"THEY'RE ALL GONE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! I'M NOT DETECTING A SINGLE ATLANTIC FEDERATION SIGNAL FROM THE NORTH! NOT ONE!" One of the ORB soldiers sitting at a station screamed and yelled out for the entire room to here.

"They're all gone?" Murrue said as cries of joy erupted from the soldiers.

"Now we only need to fight off the rest of the forces!"

"We'll push them back now!"

"Maybe they might even turn tail and leave after seeing that happen!" One of the soldiers said as the camera focused in on Captain Talia Gladys who appeared to be disgruntled.

"Guys stop it!" Talia yelled, the cheering suddenly coming to a stop as all the soldiers turned to look at the former Zaft Captain. "I know I may seem foreign to you, being a defected Zaft officer, but now is not the time for dancing and cheering. You can do that after we fight the battle! For now we have to redouble our efforts and ensure that the actions taken by whoever fired that laser are not in vain. All that remains is the Zaft forces nearby and some Atlantic Federation forces with them. If we take them out we can push them back and bring this harsh battle to an end AND THEN we can cheer about everything? Now, are you all with me with that?" Talia asked, the command room speechless for a second, and everything seeming to turn awkward until one person spoke up.

"I am with you." Murrue Ramius said, sticking out her right hand to shake Talia's.

"Thanks." The Captain of the Minerva smiled as she shook the hand of the Captain of the Archangel's, the brunette's actions seeming to have a domino effect.

"I'm with you too."

"As am I."

"Alright, what are our orders."

"Let's get them!

"Quiet!" Talia yelled again. "Alright, what's the status of our forces protecting the island right now? How many mobile suits have we fielded and how many more can we field?" She asked out loud before turning to Murrue. "Now we'll see if we can win this..."

"Indeed." Ramius responded.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the Ono'goro volcano the Veneficus and Demoness stood together. Inside the cockpit of the black and blue gundam with a light blue internal frame Kira sat strapped to his seat breathing heavily as if we had just performed a task that had inflicted great pain upon him and required great focus and now he was relieved of it. The Veneficus had pulled it's two Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles out of it's chest, separated them, and then put them back onto it's side skirts before collapsing it's Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega-Energy beam cannons and putting them into their idle 'pointed downwards' pose and had folded in it's wings, uprooting them from the ground as the gundam began to lean backwards, the plug in it's chest folding upwards and it's cover closing..

"Kira!" Stella said as the Demoness ran forward, collapsing it's staff and putting it on it's back skirt, the tail of the gundam pouncing off the rocky ground, breaking the terrain as Stella ran towards her boyfriend's mobile suit and grabbed caught it with it's left hand, placing the appendage behind the Libertas Veneficus' back and preventing it from falling over. "Kira! KIRA!" Stella screamed, a tear forming in her left eye.

"St... Stella... ugh..." Kira said as the Veneficus turned it's head to it's left to look the ORB-03 Demoness in the eye, it's own purple eyes shining, indicating that Kira was still in SEED mode.

"Are you alright?" Stella asked in a cheerful tone, now aware that the Ultimate Coordinator was in fine shape.

"Could be better... but I'm good now..." Kira said as the Veneficus stood up on it's two legs and faced the Demoness before looking out to sea where it had fired. "So... that's that then... they're all gone... and I caused this to happen." Kira said, lowering his head, the ORB-02 doing the same.

"Oh, but now the ORB forces will be able to take on Zaft and defend themselves! You got rid of them and protected the nation! Kira!" Stella said in a cheerful tone.

"Huh... I did, did I? Alright then... I guess we should go see Shinn and Cagalli now."

"And show them our new machines too, eh? Haha!" Stella said, Kira chuckling.

"Yeah, let's go. The job isn't done until Zaft has been pushed back. Shouldn't take too much prodding after what just happened." Kira said as the Veneficus leapt up into the air and grabbed it's two complex beam rifles, spreading it's wings and activating their "Alas Libertas" System before flying off, the Demoness jumping up into the air, it's tail behind it, as it transformed into it's Skylord mode and flew up the Veneficus before slowing down to match it's speed.

As the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus and ORB-03 Demoness gundam's blitzed towards the battlefield the ORB Defense Headquarters was busy rearranging things when something unexpected came up.

* * *

"Hurry and divert..." One of the officers said as an image of Kendan Westenfluss appeared on the screen.

"ORB forces. I am Admiral Kendan Westenfluss, Captain of the Zaft vessel FFMH-Y205 Grandeur and the commander of the forces attacking this nation..." The short man started to say.

"Well nice to meet you too..." Murrue muttered under her breath.

"Kendan..." Talia said lightly in an angered tone.

"This is your final warning. You are to meet our demands within five minutes or we will bring your nation to it's knees and obliterate anything in our path in order to find those who need to be brought to justice. I hope you will make the wise..." He tried to say as a certain blonde Captain flipped her lid.

"YOU! Shut it! We will not meet your demands, and we will not fold to your forces!" Talia shouted as Kendan diverted his attention to her, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh... I didn't expect to see you there... and in a uniform like that. My stubborn student, Talia Gladys... how nice to see you as a traitor... enjoying your role as a treacherous..." Kendan said.

"SHUT UP! I am a traitor! So be it! I'm now fighting for the cause I align myself with. What about you? I don't care, it doesn't matter. Just know right now that you will be pushed back to Carpentaria." Talia said as Kendan laughed.

"Oh, it's nice to see you with such confidence. You'll be thinking different thoughts when the Grandeur breaks through ORB... It's nice knowing that you are a person who is now an enemy, someone who I can kill... goodbye!" Kendan said as the line was cut.

"What was that all about?" Murrue asked.

"Long story..." Talia said, still filled with a bit of anger.

"Guys..." One of the soldiers said as the main screen displayed an image from one of the Murasames near the Zaft fleet, the entity of interest being the Grandeur itself. The massive seven hundred meter long ship began to move forward and rise out of the water, kicking up a huge amount of ocean water behind it, it's wings breaking the surface tension of the liquid as the red vessel began to fly into the air, showing all of it's weapons systems.

"What the hell is that?" One of the ORB officers said.

"It's huge." Another said.

"Alright then... Captain Ramius help me think of a new strategy..." Talia said, looking at the other Captain.

"We forgot about that thing... damn..." Murrue said in frustration.

* * *

"If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight. Lower the bridge. Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat, stat!" Kendan ordered, the Grandeur flying over the Zaft attack fleet at a low speed, the Captain trying to keep up the suspense as he would slowly take ORB with his massive vessel, it's bridge being lowered down into a more secure spot.

"Activating offensive and defensive weapon systems. Charging Schermzs, Quals, Elends, and Verderbheits. Prepare all CIWS for mobile suit and missile interception. Load forward launchers with Cardinals and rear missile tubes with Daffodils." Erin Dubu, the Executive Officer said as the Grandeur's weapon systems sprang to life, the leviathan of a ship preparing for combat.

"I think one of our main targets should be to take out those mobile suits that the four of them are fighting first. A well-armed gundam can always turn the tide of a battle." Kendan said, mumbling to himself.

"Captain?" The helmsman asked.

"Ten to port. Bring us over to where the four of them are fighting." Kendan ordered in a stern tone.

"Yes sir." Ian Fran said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Seiran Shelter:

Not one word is heard. The camera simply displays an image of Yanata Ema Seiran laying on his side with his left hand covering his upper right arm in pain, his glasses off to the side, the left lens cracked. His purple jacket is bloodstained at the location where he has his hand covering it. He had been shot. At the same time one could see a twitching, but crippled, yellow and green robotic bird nearby on the cold ground. Outside the door the only sound that can be heard is that of quick footsteps, and the back of a yellow jacket with purple trim...

* * *

The damaged ORB-01 Elegant Sovereign and ZGMF-X20S Legacy gundams closed in on each other, the golden gundam carrying it's Type-120BS "Innocens" Beam Saber in it's right hand, the beam fangs on it's shield activated as it clashed blades with the Legacy, which was holding a beam saber in each hand.

"Gr..." Cagalli groaned as she pushed back and tried to perform a downward slash on Rey with her left handed shield, only to have the Legacy's pilot raise his right arm, activate his beam shield, and block the hit before attempting to swing from the side with his left hand, Cagalli blocking the hit.

"Damn. I can only melee this one, I can't use beams on it." Rey swore as he was pushed back by the Sovereign and turned his attention towards another mobile suit off in the distance, which was blazing through the sky with large red energy wings, trying to avoid a barrage of fire from the Colossus.

"Take this!" Lunamaria Hawke yelled as she fired both of her LC-453GC "Perforieren" Beam Gatling Guns at he Judicator, Shinn weaving his way through the volley of green energy.

"Shinn! Damn you!" Cagalli swore as the Sovereign detached it's Elegant Sky Pack and sent it towards them. 'Cancel out all the beams you can...' Cagalli thought as the flying remaining five "Solaris Flamis" Anti-beam emitters began to glow an even brighter golden yellow and began to shoot tiny green discharges of energy at an incredible 'blink and you'll miss it' speed. 'Get this, that, and those...' Cagalli thought, focusing on several of the beam Gatling gun rounds. The small shots from the backpack intercepted the ZGMF-X35S Colossus' rounds and nullified them right then and there, canceling them out completely.

"What?" Luna said angrily.

"Now's you're chance Shinn, get her! I'll cover you!" Cagalli screamed at the Judicator.

"Got ya!" Shinn said as the Judicator began to fly quickly at the Colossus, making a spinning motion, it's large remaining anti-ship sword held in both hands and each secondary arm carrying a beam saber as its afterimages confused Lunamaria as she tried to fire, only to have the Sovereign cancel out her shots. "Take this!"

"Not so fast, Shinn!" Rey said as the Legacy fired both of it's RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifles, all the beam guns on it's small DRAGOONs, it's RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, and it's RL-532 "Xiphias Drei" Rail Cannons at the Judicator, the shots coming in from a different angle.

'Damn, take them out too...' A SEED mode Cagalli thought as the Sovereign's disk attempted to fire beam canceling shots at both blasts, but there was too much incoming fire. 'Shinn...'

'Guard! GUARD!' Shinn thought as the Judicator extended all of it's right arms out and activated their beam shields in a way that covered most of the body, while at the same time putting it's left arms forward to block Luna's attacks. As a result of these maneuvers between Shinn and Cagalli, the Judicator wasn't hit head on directly by any blast, but it was pushed back away from the golden gundam into a tumbling fall.

"Got ya!" Luna said as she fired her LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon at the Judicator, Shinn attempting to keep balance.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Cagalli screamed as the Elegant Sovereign's backpack, which was flying towards the Judicator to protect it from incoming hits, went in front of the black and red gundam, intercepted the large multi-phase beam blast, and absorbed it, another gundam, which was red, coming in from the side.

"Alright! I've had enough of you!" A SEED mode Athrun Zala said as he flew in closer towards the ORB-04 Judicator with his ZGMF-X19S Crusader and swung with his right hand at the gundam, Shinn blocking with his anti-ship sword before Athrun performed a quick kick with his right leg, severing the Judicator's lower left secondary arm.

"What the hell? I can play that game too!" An enraged SEED mode Shinn said as he then performed a horizontal slash with his bottom right arm, severing the Crusader's left foot as Shinn attempted to cut off the right arm of the Crusader with his upper left arm, Athrun flying backwards to avoid the hit.

"Now Heine!" Athrun said over the line as another machine appeared to the right of the Judicator, dropping it's mirage colloid and arming itself with it's remaining HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blade in it's left hand, performing a downward slash upon the Judicator, a surprised but ready Shinn Asuka attempting to block with his top right sub arm. However at the same time, due to the momentum of the Assassin, the even larger ORB-04 Judicator, which was 102 metric tons, was pushed to the left by the 75 metric ton machine, giving Athrun an opening.

'Grr... aug... c'mon Judicator... stablize...' Shinn thought as he saw the Crusader's Fatum-10 sublight lifter heading towards him. 'Secondary... block... shields...' Shinn thought, manipulating his machine's controls with his mind and body, the secondary arms of the Judicator being put into defensive positions to block the incoming lifter and the main two arms gripping the anti-ship sword and preparing to strike it down, even though Shinn wouldn't need to.

"What?" Athrun and Heine said as they saw a glimmer of light in the distance and at that very moment two other machines came flying in from above. A silver plated dragon of sorts came flying in from below before turning and flying upwards at the sublight lifter, colliding it and deflecting it upwards before it activated the beam whip on it's shield/mouth, cutting off the AF-8J "Fronte Lacerta" Beam Nose of the backpack before it quickly transformed into a silver gundam with 'ORB-03' on it's left shoulder and stood next to the Judicator.

At the same time another machine, the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus, fired a full burst with all of its weapons at the Zaft machines, causing them to move away and avoid the hits. As it did that, the pilot. Kira Yamato, fired off several bolts from his "Luna" Beam enhancer emitters, the blasts combining with his already fired shots, causing them to grow. As the four ZGMF-XxxS machines evaded the shots, the four ORB-0x gundams gathered together, the two groups facing each other.

"Cagalli, Shinn, are you guys alright?" Kira asked from the Veneficus's cockpit, the head and body turning to face the Sovereign.

"Kira... is that you?" Cagalli asked in a shocked tone.

"And me!" Stella said as the Demoness extended it's Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff and activated the beams.

"Stella? You too. Alright then... you two got new machines as well. Nice." Shinn said, the four of them literally about to start a conversation when they were interrupted.

"What's going on here? Why are there two more of them?" Lunamaria asked as the ZGMF-X35S Colossus completely unfolded and extended it's right sided LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannon into sniper rifle mode and fired the massive long range weapon at the four ORB machines.

"How dare you!" A SEED mode Cagalli said as the Sovereign quickly stepped forward into a guarding pose and allowed the beam to collide with it's chest, reflecting it and sending it back at the four Zaft machines.

"Calm down, Lunamaria." Rey said as an incoming transmission came in from the Grandeur.

"Guys, this is Koltan Brink. We've identified the source of the laser beam that annihilated the Atlantic Federation fleet." The communications officer of the Grandeur said.

"And? What is it?" Heine asked.

"That black and blue machine in front of you guys." Brink reported as the four of them looked at the gundam that could be called the 'Freedom Mk.2', it's silver blue internal frame reflecting beams of light. At the same time the gundam in question raised it's right hand beam rifle and aimed it directly at the Crusader.

"Athrun! What the hell are you doing now? Why the hell are you attacking us? I thought you were better than that!" Kira yelled as the Veneficus fired it's beam rifle at Athrun's machine, the red and blue blast blitzing towards the successor of the Justice gundam, the Red Knight forced to raise and activate his beam shield to block the blast, his machine being pushed back as he did.

"Alright that's it I've had enough of you guys. Bring in two more machines it doesn't matter. We're on a mission and we will not fail, right?" Rey yelled as the Legacy took hold of both of it's beam sabers and made an aggressive pose as it began to fly towards the ORB gundams.

"Alright then!" Heine said as the Assassin grabbed it's beam rifle and did the same, the Colossus and Crusader following up.

"Dammit!" Shinn raged as the Judicator raised it's remaining multi-bladed anti-ship sword high up into the air and unfolded it's wings, the energy particles creating a bigger effect as the ORB-04 began to fly into battle.

"Hmm..." Kira groaned as the Veneficus readied it's beam rifles for the attack, the Elegant Sovereign and Demoness gundams following it.

* * *

The massive Zaft flagship known as the Grandeur had reached the point where it was now ready to open fire upon the ORB forces battling the Zaft and Atlantic Federation mobile suits.

"Orders?" Erin Dubu said, turning to his captain who simply snapped his left hand. "Alright then... sir."

Right then and there, the battlefield was lit up. The Grandeur had opened fire with all of it's beam cannons onto the ORB defensive forces, mainly targeting mobile suits. Three Aegis Mk.2-class ships had been instantly destroyed in a blink of an eye, and around twenty Murasames and Astrays had been hit, creating a massive wall flames in front of the red vessel.

* * *

At the same time the ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus and ZGMF-X20S Legacy gundams were locked together in a fierce battle. The two mobile suits were circling each other, firing their beam rifles at one another, trying to land a hit. However at the same time the Veneficus had seemed to have an upper hand. Every time it fired the Legacy seemed to raise one of it's hands and activate the MX666 "Heiligen Schild" Beam Shield Generator on that arm, deflecting the beam. However Rey was firing more shots that Kira. Although the weapon systems on the Libertas Veneficus packed more firepower per shot, the Legacy had more weapons.

"Grr..." Rey said as he stopped mid air and fired a full burst from all of his ranged weapons at the ORB counterpart. Two beam rifle shots, one multi-phase cannon blast, two Rail gun shots, and a volley of twelve small DRAGOON beam bursts headed right towards the Veneficus, Kira raising his arms and activating the Type-210ES Beam Shield Generator on his hand guards as he ascended and did a flip in the air, some of the shots being deflected by the blue shield with what appeared to be an ORB logo in the middle of it and some of them missing completely.

"I can do that too!" Kira said as the Veneficus flew upside down, unleashing a barrage of all his ranged weapons upon the Legacy, Rey ascending while twisting and turning in the air to avoid the blasts, and Kira noticing this. 'It's... it's like his...' He said, remembering the hardest battle he fought in the first war: The battle against Rau Le Creuset and the ZGMF-X13A Providence.

"Freedom! Today you meet your end!" Rey said, unleashing a consecutive barrage of beams from his rifles at the Veneficus, Kira attempting to move out of the way and dodge the blasts, the right side Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega-Energy beam cannon of the suit suffering a hit and being destroyed as Kira countered, combining his multi-phase beam rifles together and firing them at the Legacy multiple times, shooting a horizontal hailstorm of red and blue beam blasts at the light gray and blue suit. "Dammit..." Rey muttered, blocking with his beam shields, but still suffering damage. The small DRAGOONs on the middle right side and top left side of the Legacy's back pack were destroyed by the Veneficus.

* * *

The ORB-03 Demoness and the ZGMF-X70S Assassin were in just as big of a battle as the Libertas Veneficus and Legacy gundams. Right now Stella had her machine in its Skylord mode and was heading towards Heine at maximum speed, her twin beam claws ready to shred the Zaft gundam to bits.

"Damn you!" Heine shouted, the Assassin raising it's right arm before launching its electro-whip at the Demoness, the whip grabbing onto the head of the dragoon as Heine initiated the electric shock. "Suffer!"

"Ah...ah!" Stella screamed as she felt extreme pain, the Demoness being diverted away from the Assassin before she managed to wiggle the cord away. "You!" Stella growled as she transformed into mobile suit mode and whipped her beam whip at the Assassin as it retracted it's own heat rod.

"Not going to work! This is no easy machine to take out!" Heine said as he quickly grabbed his beam sword and slashed at the incoming beam whip, knocking the beam away as Stella retracted her whip, the Assassin activating it's mirage colloid. "Get me now!"

"Huh? Where did he go? Where? I'm confused." Stella thought as she searched for the Assassin before seeing a tiny distortion in the air. "Huh? MIRAGE COLLOID?" She screamed. 'Damn... if he's invisible... I need to...' She thought, the Demoness making random moves as the Assassin came out of stealth right in front of her and swung down with it's beam sword with a clear cut swipe at the right shoulder of the Demoness, Stella closing her eyes for a second in fear, but then opening them.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Heine raged as the Assassin swung it's beam sword down. Stella had forgotten about one critical feature of the Demoness, mostly due to her skill allowing her to take a hit, and Heine had not known about this system either. Right now the Assassin's blade was resting on the Demoness' shoulder, unable to penetrate the gundam due to it's SPS-03 "Nemo Potest Me Interficere" Phase Shift Armor, which protected it from beam sabers.

"HAH!" Stella said joyfully as the Demoness shrugged it's shoulders. "I'm... angry now!" A purple SEED exploded in her eyes as she entered SEED mode, the eyes of the Demoness turning purple and the v-fin splitting so that on each side of the main fin there was a piece going up at a forty five degree angle and one at a sixty five degree angle. In addition to this, the Demoness' wings began to emit a large lime green 'wings of light' effect in between the individual wings, as did the antenna on the side of the head. "Now watch this!" Stella said as the Demoness grabbed it's staff and extended it out before moving backwards, except there were now two ORB-03 gundams side by side.

"What? How the?" Heine said as the two gundams now charged at him full speed, preparing to slice at him from different angles. One of them was about to slice him from his head downwards and the other was going to try to take a swing at him diagonally from it's lower right to it's upper left side. "Ugh... gah!" A SEED mode Heine did the best that he could and tried to block the hit that was coming from above, raising his beam sword to block it. "GAH!"

"I almost got ya good. Hehe..." Stella giggled.

* * *

"Don't do this Cagalli! Stop! Let us through! Once we have Djibril it'll be over!" Athrun said as the Crusader clashed blades with the Sovereign once again.

"Shut up! How dare you speak like that! You don't have any idea what you're talking about, yet you parade around like an almighty voice of reason! Arrogant son of a bitch!" Shinn said as the Judicator came in between the Crusader and Sovereign, taking the golden gundam's place as the large black and red gundam held it's Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword sideways, blocking the downward slash that the Crusader had just performed on it with the beam boomerang in it's right hand.

"Shinn! SHINN? Out of this! You're a little immature punk!" Athrun said as the two mobile suits moved backwards, their fight interrupted by a shot from Lunamaria.

"Would you two bastards just stop being such idiots!" Lunamaria yelled, a blue SEED exploding in her eyes as she fired her cannons at he Judicator, the ORB-04's wings of light creating after images as it dodged the attack. "Handle that other one, Athrun. I'll blast some sense into Shinn, just watch me!" She roared, continuing her barrage.

"You're the idiot!" Cagalli said as the Sovereign flew towards the Colossus and performed a sideways slash with it's shield, the Zaft machine blocking with it's right hand beam shield before grabbing it's left beam saber and trying to cut the Sovereign upwards, Cagalli lowering the beam saber in her right hand to block the attack.

"Me?" Luna asked.

"Stop listening to Durandal blindly! He's... got bad intentions for the world, don't you know? DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT?" Cagalli said as the Sovereign managed to get the upper hand, cutting the Colossus' left hand beam saber at the hilt and then attempting to strike down upon it with a downward slash.

"That's your opinion! I agree with Durandal! Now you answer me right now! Where's my little sister! You better not have harmed her!" Lunamaria said as the Colossus ascended and activated the beam shield on it's leg, blocking the right hand slash from Cagalli and knocking the Sovereign's Type-120BS "Innocens" Beam Saber away. Now the Sovereign only had the shield on it's left arm but the Colossus didn't have any of it's LC-697C "Schutz" Beam Sabers left.

"As I said! Meyrin's fine! Stop harping on it, Lunamaria! You're not getting what you want though! Not a chance!" A SEED mode Shinn yelled as the Judicator and Crusader came at each other full on, Shinn swinging his anti-ship sword down at full speed as the Crusader blocked with it's beam shield, the tip of the long anti-ship sword not the part that had hit the shield, so it was unable to penetrate it. When the two suits hit each other the Crusader was overpowered by the shear force of the Judicator, the pinkish red mobile suit being pushed back quite a bit as Athrun tried to perform a kick with his right leg using his AJ-Q15A "Stolz" Beam Blade, Shinn noticing this. 'Damn. You.' Shinn thought, the gundam with a molten red internal frame turning slightly to it's left and blocking the hit with the Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam saber on it's bottom right sub arm before Shinn tried to decapitate the ZGMF-X19S with his top right sub arm, Athrun moving back, and Shinn kicking at the last second to force him further back.

"Damn you Shinn! JUST BLOODY HAND OVER DJIBRIL! We've had enough people die this war and only more deaths will occur if he's allowed to roam about! Is that what you really want? Is that what you really desire? I thought you were better than that!" Athrun said as the Crusader began to fly at the Judicator head on with one of it's AJ-977R "Knochen" Beam Boomerangs in it's right hand, the pilot of the Judicator preparing himself.

'I am not going to lose to Athrun Zala of all people... ATHRUN ZALA!' Shinn thought in a tone of rage, controlled rage, as the Judicator came at the Crusader, the two suits blitzing past each other in a furry of of light and energy, the Judicator's wings of light shining and leaving afterimages in its wake. However when the two suits were finished going past each other it seemed that the Crusader had managed to clip off the bottom right secondary arm of the Judicator with it's leg beams when Shinn tried to slice the torso of the Crusader in half. However at the same time the Crusader took a lot more damage. Just before these parts exploded, the entire right arm, and the right wing of the Fatum-10 backpack had been cut and severed by the Judicator's massive anti-ship sword, the blade cutting right through the Crusader's right hand before leaving through the arm and then clipping the shoulder and wing, Shinn ducking a little bit and making use of his wings of light to pull this off. At the same time the upper right secondary arm of the Judicator had taken a swing at the head of the ZGMF-X19S, decapitating it. These parts of the gundam exploded, the larger Judicator in the background, as the camera cuts to show Athrun Zala with his mouth and eyes wide open in awe and disbelief at how his machine had suffered so much damage so quickly, and how impossible it would be for _Shinn Asuka_ of all people do deal this kind of damage to him. (A/N: Think that look Shinn has on his face when these two face off in GSD43 of the anime... but with Athrun =D)

"What? How did? HOW!" Athrun screamed, the ZGMF-X19S Crusader turning around, the beam boomerang in it's shield popping out as the pink machine flicked it's arm up, hard, causing the blade to pop loose as Athrun rotated his machine's left arm and grabbed the beam boomerang in his left hand.

"And now for the finish! Athrun, you're... going down!" Shinn raged as the Judicator came at him full force again, going up and down in the air. From a horizontal view the Judicator's flight pattern was like that of a sine wave, it's afterimages making the process of determining where it actually was very difficult.

"Not quite!" Athrun said, firing the Crusader's AF-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannons at the Judicator, causing Shinn to have to react to this, however unaware of the fact that the Crusader had its remaining beam boomerang in reserve and in it's hand rather than on it's shield.

"Hmm..." Shinn smirked. 'Shield and slash...' He thought, the ORB-04 Judicator raising it's top left secondary arm and activating the Type-490ES "Navitas" Beam Shield Generator on it, blocking one shot, a the top right arm slashed the beam shot away with it's scimitar shaped green beam blade, the Judicator getting closer. The Crusader twisted it's arm to reveal its activated beam boomerang and swung at the Judicator as it got close, it's beam shield also activated to prevent the anti-ship sword from harming his machine. "DAMN!" Shinn raged. 'Not like this! And not to ATHRUN ZALA!' Shinn thought, the Judicator ascending quickly, time slowing down, as it attempted to perform a downward slash with it's Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword, the larger and darker gundam tilting horizontally as it swung down onto the shield, the purple tip of it colliding with the Crusader's AJ-001S "Abwehr" Combined shield as it attempted to swing at the Judicator's waist, but the beam tip broke the beam shield just barely and caused the shield to break off the arm, but that didn't cause any damage to the left arm itself.

"Gah! AH!" Athrun groaned. 'That machine is strong... it has less to do with Shinn's piloting skills... I'm sure of it!'

* * *

ORB Defense Headquarters:

"Damn. Move five more teams of Murasames to try to intercept that ship! Stat!" One of the ORB commanders ordered as an image of the Grandeur tearing through some of the ORB forces could be shown. Truly, ship was powerful. It has broken part of their forward lines and was pressing on forward, and nothing seemed to stop it. However, there was something else that needed to be attended to right at this moment, as indicated by one of the soldiers taking on a surprised look.

"WHAT? A shuttle has just launched from Section Two of the main island... it belongs to the Seirans!" An ORB soldier with long blonde hair and green eyes said as an image of a shuttle with the Seiran's insignia was displayed taking off.

"What?" Murrue said in a shocked tone.

"A shuttle? Send out the Murasames! That may be Djibril! Shoot it down!" Talia ordered.

* * *

"Mary? What did you just say? A space shuttle launching from their main island? Put it on screen!" Admiral Kendan Westenfluss said as the Grandeur shook slightly, an image of the Seiran transportation vehicle flying through the sky. "What's the insignia of the Seiran family that was in charge when that girl was gone? What! Divert GOUF teams to shoot it down!" Kendan ordered.

"We can't! We haven't broken through far enough yet, Admiral!" Koltan informed.

"What? Then break through! Elends One and Two, fire!" Kendan raged as the two large double beam cannons of the FFMH-Y205 Grandeur were fired, taking out a couple Murasames.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Seiran shuttle was taking off, being chased by several Murasames. Inside this vehicle Djibril sat with a smug look of satisfaction on his face as he held his black cat Paladin, Yuna Roma Seiran sitting next to him, the purple haired boy looking disgruntled.

"Oh we'll be just fine... I'm so sorry about your father, but considering what he said... we did what he had to..." Djibril said, Yuna lowering his head and sighing. "It'll be okay... we'll avenge him once we get to the Moon." Djibril said as the sound of the pilots in the cockpits roaring as they avoided beam shots to keep the shuttle from getting hit.

* * *

Captain Talia Gladys and Captain Murrue Ramius both had looks of sheer disgust on their faces as they bore witness to the shuttle leaving earth.

"Damn. We... we weren't fast enough." Talia said as another officer caught her attention.

"The large Zaft battleship is advancing forward! It'll be a matter of minutes before it manages to get close to the main island. There are several seafaring vessels behind it as well." One of the officers said as an image of the Grandeur moving forward was displayed.

"There are also around fifty Murasames heading right for it! Some of their IDs match those of the Takemikazuchi and the ORB fleet sent to the Dardanelles." Another officer said.

"Fifty of them?" Talia said in utter shock and disbelief.

"What do they plan on doing?" Murrue asked, puzzled.

* * *

"Alright guys, this is it. Let's do it. We're taking that thing out." The lead Murasame pilot, a man with long midnight black hair and tan skin said as the ORB mobile suits headed for the Grandeur.

"Lieutenant Baba?" One of the other Murasames questioned.

"If we sink this puppy then this entire battle will be over. It's their kingpin unit. We need to do this for ORB, for Lady Cagalli, and to ensure that Captain Todaka's sacrifice was not in vain." Baba responded.

"Yes sir!" The crowd of Murasame pilots responded as they all turned and headed for the Grandeur.

* * *

"Fifty Murasames are closing in on the ship from starboard!" Mary informed, Kendan Westenfluss simply making a 'huff' noise before speaking.

"Damn! Shoot them down. Roll forty to port and fire all starboard weapons on upper and lower levels!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the Grandeur began to shift to it's side, revealing the weapons on the ship's underside. The two large 'Elend' double beam cannons turned to target the Murasames, as did the five Schmerz double beam cannons mounted on the port wing and stern section of the ship, the Qual triple beam cannons mounted on the port wing and port side underside, and the Verderbtheit single beam cannon mounted above the port catapults.

"Daffodil's, fire!" Erin Dubu ordered as the rear launchers of the Grandeur launched a barrage of missiles, the ship's mix of beam CIWS and regular CIWS working to shoot down the Murasames.

"All starboard guns, fire!" Kendan ordered as the Grandeur opened fire with it's many beam cannons, however this barrage of beams only took out twelve Murasames. Then the follow up of CIWS and missiles took out another seven, bringing the count down to thirty-one.

* * *

"Gah! John! Kenny! Ema! Paul!" Lieutenant Baba, an ORB Ace, and the pilot who had quickly gathered these Murasames to take care of the Grandeur cried as he saw some of his comrades perish under the might of the Zaft flag ship. "Show them no mercy!"

"YES SIR!"

"For Lady Cagalli!"

"We must defend our homeland!"

"For ORB!" Several of the pilots said as they continued to open fire and close in on the ship, their machines firing their beam cannons and launching their missiles at the ship, the ORB soldiers ignited with a fury, with a resolve to push this massive ship back and defend their nation.

"AHHH!" They screamed, the flock of tiny mobile suits attacking the massive red ship.

* * *

"Evasive maneuvers! Lower bow sixteen and descend! Twenty to starboard! Keep on the pressure with the main guns and CIWS! Fire another wave of missiles, stat!" Kendan ordered as the Grandeur fired another furious volley of shots from it's weapons, taking out eight more Murasames as they passed by and launched their missiles, swooping out of the way to come back and deal another hit.

"Err...gah..." The bridge crew shook as their ship suffered some damage. Despite the Grandeur's massive armament the ship was not completely invincible and did take a beating. The CIWS mounted on it's right wing had been hit, as had the port side Elend, port side Qual, and the outermost Schmerz on the starboard wing.

"How dare they! Redouble our efforts! Call in several of the GOUFs!" Kendan ordered as Mary frantically pressed keys on her control panel to call in reinforcing mobile suits as the ship's helmsman, Ian Fran, shifted the ship to avoid incoming fire.

* * *

"Alright guys this is it!" Lieutenant Baba said as he and his remaining twenty three Murasames doubled back and headed for the Grandeur, noticing the GOUF's protecting it now. "I'm going to go right in and try to take it out. Don't try to stop me." Baba said.

"But, sir..." One of the remaining pilots, who was a women with red hair and blue eyes said in fear.

"Shut it! We have to do this! WE HAVE TO! If that ship is allowed to stay afloat for much long..." The Lieutenant said.

"I... I get it! I'll go with you, sir!" She said.

"Fine then! C'mon guys, we're soldiers! Let's end this! NOW!" Baba screamed as the remaining Murasames began to fly right at the Grandeur at a quick speed.

* * *

"They never learn, do they? And now they're attacking from port? Roll thirty to starboard and fire another barrage from the main guns, and then follow up with another volley of Daffodil's. Don't hit our GOUFs" Kendan ordered in a pissed off tone.

"Yes sir." Ian Fran said as the ship began to roll again.

This time the Murasames headed right for the Grandeur dead on, attempting to avoid the GOUFs guarding it and the storm of beam shots and missiles coming in right at them. One after the other the Murasames were picked off bit by bit, however two of the pilots were determined to go in and get the kill on the Grandeur.

"Maximum engines! To starboard! NOW!" Kendan ordered in a loud and almost yelling tone as he noticed the two Murasames heading right at the bridge of the ship. "Shoot those flies down with the CIWS now!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Executive Officer replied.

* * *

"Let's go Lieutenant Baba!" The female soldier with the red hair said, almost dive bombing onto the Grandeur, avoiding the beam shots and suffering a hit to her wing via one of the beam CIWS of the ship. "AHH!"

"GAHH!" Baba yelled as the two Murasames flew right at the Grandeur's bridge, time slowing down to a creeping halt as they closed in. One of the Murasames, due to the damage that it's wings had sustained, was off course, and the other was too fixed in it's free fall and process of avoiding beam CIWS shots to hit the bridge. As a result of this, one of the Murasames hit the Grandeur's "Eroberug" Tactical Gamma Ray Cannon System, severing the emitter in the middle of the ship and the other collided with the Schmerz double beam cannon on the port stern of the ship.

* * *

"AHH..." The crew of the Grandeur groaned and grunted as their ship suffered major damage.

"Damn! Damage report!" Kendan Westenfluss yelled as he got back into his chair after falling out of it.

"Damage to Eroberug, Schermz one..." Erin tried to say as the Captain interrupted him.

"Alright... dammit! What's the status of our gundams!" Kendan raged.

* * *

The Legacy and Libertas Veneficus had sheathed their beam rifles and had engaged in melee combat, the two enraged SEED mode pilots fighting each other off, trying to find openings that weren't there.

'Dammit... who are you?' Kira thought as the Veneficus looked the Legacy right in the eye.

'Freedom...' Rey mentally grunted as the two suits clashed blades again.

* * *

"Dammit! Shinn! You... why are you... what made you defect from Zaft? What made you do something like that? I thought we were friends!" Lunamaria asked, the Colossus grabbing the two halves of it's LC-1000PC "Kristallnacht" Compact Mobile Suit Positron Cannon and combining them together, targeting the Judicator which was chasing the Crusader's sublight lifter around.

"Luna! I don't believe in Zaft's cause anymore! I never did beyond protecting myself! Don't you get it?" Shinn said as the Judicator attempted to take a swing at the Fatum-10 sublight lifter, the Crusader itself getting in the way and blocking with it's one beam boomerang in it's hand as Athrun pushed Shinn away.

"Athrun get out of the way! Shinn's mine! Why did you have to take Meyrin with you? WHY?" The pilot of the Colossus asked as she fired her compact positron cannon right at the Judicator with excelling accuracy, the white and red beam heading for the winged gundam as a certain golden disk got in the way and blocked the attack.

"Damn! Don't you dare touch him! Don't you dare!" Cagalli said, grunting and concentrating as the Sovereign's disk activated it's energy absorption array, containing and capturing the positron cannon blast. 'Now... your forces can take this!' Cagalli said as the disk finished containing the blast, the ball of energy wanting to escape the Sovereign's hold as it was redirected towards several Zaft sea vessels nearby and unleashed. "AH!" Cagalli screamed, the positron cannon blast blitzing through the sky towards the Zaft vessels, hitting the water and causing a massive explosion, taking out several Zaft vessels and mobile suits as an explosion engulfed the nearby area. "I won't let you use that again!" Cagalli yelled in a stern voice as the Sovereign quickly closed in on the Colossus as it tried to separate and store the two halves of it's positron cannon, only to have Cagalli make a quick slice with her left arm and cut off both of the Colossus' hands, and break the deactivated weapon that needed to be stored to charge again as the purple and pink gundam was pushed back.

* * *

"Captain, we've just lost about ten ships. All of them off of the port bow." Koltan said as the Captain of the Grandeur looks to see the vast explosion die down.

"I can see that... dammit!" Kendan grunted.

"They're beginning to push us back, sir. I'm losing signals left and right, and not just from mobile suits." Mary warned as Erin Dubu turned around.

"Admiral, I believe we are at a disadvantage here." Executive Officer Dubu began to say, only to be interrupted.

"And what are you suggesting?" Kendan asked in an annoyed tone.

"That we fall back to Carpentaria."

"WHAT? We are on a mission and I have a reputation!" Kendan retaliated, clearly offended.

"We are losing ground, sir. The Atlantic Federation forces that were supposed to aid us have been completely destroyed, our gundams are taking damage... the man who we were primarily going after was probably on that shuttle. We need to cut our loses and..." Erin said in his most serious voice, making a good point. Off in the distance one could see the Destroy gundam engaging some Zaft mobile suits, their destruction a non-issue for that machine.

"You. Have. A. Point." Kendan said, not wanting to admit his faults. "Fire signal flares. We are withdrawing from ORB territory this instant!" He ordered, slamming his right fist down. "I can't believe it! Turn one hundred and eighty degrees and get us the hell out of here."

"Yes sir." The bridge crew responded as the Grandeur fired three distinct flares, indicating a return signal.

* * *

"What?" All eight gundam pilots said at once, their SEED mode eyes serious and surprised as they stopped fighting each other. The camera cuts to show the ZGMF-X20S Legacy and ORB-02 Libertas Veneficus standoff against each other, floating in the air as they deactivated their beam sabers.

"We'll meet again... Freedom." Rey said as the Legacy flew off, Kira shocked but somewhat relieved. Still, the Ultimate Coordinator was worried. That gundam did look a lot like the Providence.

"Who are you..." Kira said quietly, the Veneficus shaking it's head.

* * *

"Damn!" Stella groaned as the Demoness' Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain was destroyed by a beam shot from the Assassin's HA-M552RC "Draw" High-energy Beam Pistol, the ORB-03 closing in and quickly managing to slice off the right hand of the suit with the end of it's staff the Assassin quickly backed away and grabbed one of it's three HA-M888HG "Effugere" Flash Grenades off of it's lower left leg before throwing the container near Stella, a burst of light taking place in the same location just a little bit later.

"AH! It's so bright!" Stella complained before the area become visible again. "Where is he? Where is he?" Stella said, taking a defensive pose and trying to look for where the successor to the GAT-X207 Blitz gundam would strike from again.

* * *

"What is this thing? It's... a monster..." Athrun said as he tried to fight off the incoming Judicator, only to have the Sovereign step between them.

"Cagalli? What are you..." Shinn yelled.

"Athrun leave! Now! You're forces are beaten and are retreating. We're not going to pursue if you guys pull back. Don't take this mercy lightly..." Cagalli said in an angry tone, facing the Crusader with the Judicator right behind it, the pilot of the Crusader featuring an angry look on his face.

"Fine then, Cagalli. Don't blame me when Djibril does something terrible then... the blood of the innocents that die because of his actions will be on your hands... mark my words..." Athrun said bitterly as the heavily damaged Crusader turned and flew towards the fleeing Zaft fleet.

'Athrun...' Cagalli thought, thinking about his words.

"Cagalli what was that for? I almost had him!" Shinn raged.

"And if you kill him, and someone goes after you for killing him, then when will the chain of hate end?" The Lioness of ORB asked her Royal Consort, who took on wide eyed look. "Come. There's... lots to do..." Cagalli said as the four ORB gundams met up and flew back to the city together, the two sides falling back now.

* * *

A sigh of relief overtook the entire Command Room of the ORB Defense Headquarters. The battle was over, for now at least. As the two female Captains gave themselves a round of applause for being able to be of use even while their vessels were out of commission the four ORB gundams landed near the Defense Headquarters building, the Judicator grabbing the Sovereign's left shoulder and supporting it with it's main arms, due to the ORB-01's left foot being damaged. The SEED Operating Systems were deactivated as the Phase Shift Armor turned to a dull gray, the cockpit doors opening as Shinn, Kira, Cagalli, and Stella each got onto their guide wires and descended to the ground before taking off their helmets, the sun starting to set in the distance, and some dark clouds rolling in from the horizon.

"So... I... guessed there were two other machines... considering that four does not come after one. Still... it was a surprise to see you two appear out of nowhere like that." Shinn said as the four of them got together.

"Yeah... truth be told I was about to get into the Noir when Erica pulled me and Stella off to the side." Kira said, the wing picking up as the massive object known as the Destroy gundam in mobile armor mode flew overhead. "There's Auel."

"Your machines... they sure are something. Tell me, do they run on the same operating systems as ours?" Cagalli asked.

"Yup! Same thing... there a family of mobile suits all on their own! So similar in hardware and software." Stella said.

"Tell me... what caused that massive beam of energy to shoot across the top of the volcano earlier? It destroyed the entire Atlantic Federation fleet!" Shinn said, Kira lowering his head. "Kira?"

"It was me. Or me specifically, it was the ORB-02 Veneficus." Kira admitted, Shinn and Cagalli's faced taking on shocked expressions as they processed the Ultimate Coordinator's words.

"That thing? That gundam did that? How?" Cagalli asked.

"The Apocalypse Laser. It's ultimate ability. It took over twenty minutes to charge. That's what took them all out." Kira said.

"Really... a mobile suit with such power..." Shinn said. "So how often do you intend to use something like that?" Shinn asked.

"Never again." Kira said sternly.

"Kira!" Cagalli said.

"Oh Kira, don't be so... stiff." Stella said.

"I don't want to use something like that again... if I don't have to. If it's an absolute necessity, then yes I will use the Apocalypse Laser. Otherwise... never again. Now come one, we've got to... or more specifically, Cagalli needs to be informed of the damages to the city." Kira said, the other three nodding.

"Indeed." Stella said in her usual innocent tone.

"I agree. Let's go." Shinn said.

* * *

Grandeur Port Side Mobile Suit Catapult:

The decapitated and nearly defeated ZGMF-X19S Crusader attempted to land in on the ship, but due to the damage to it's left foot, it could not, or at least, it couldn't land without aid from the far larger ZGMF-X35S Colossus, which despite not having any hands could still 'help' the Crusader with it's stubby arms. Inside the hanger the Legacy and Assassin had already docked and the mechanics were looking at the damages, in addition to the other mass production models that had survived. As the Crusader was nudged into place the pilot's cockpit slid open and the chair was raised up as Athrun Zala got out of his machine, and lowered himself to the ground, the Colossus docking nearby as well. Waiting for him on the ground was Rey Za Burrel.

"Athrun... you okay?" Rey asked as a sad faced Athrun got onto the ground and tried to walk away before Rey caught up.

"It's... Kira... he's different... he's not the same Kira I knew when I was a child... when we were children. The Kira I knew would never fire a beam like that... ever..." Athrun said.

"Oh, I see... Well let's go get a drink. I'm sure the four of us have some things to talk about." Rey said as Lunamaria was lowered to the ground, Athrun and Rey walking off as the magenta haired girl walked behind them.

* * *

ORB Defense Headquarters:

"The damage to the city is extreme at the coastline, as you move further inland it regresses bit by bit." Captain Gladys explained to Cagalli as the group looked at a map of the city, the area's closest to the sea pictured as a hot rod red color, but as you got further inland, that color faded to a yellow, and then a green, a blue, and purple, indicating the extent of the damage.

"I understand. What are the civilian casualties, if any?" Cagalli asked in a worried tone, wondering about the safety of her people.

"As of right now we've not heard of a single civilian casualty. When the city was evacuated to the shelters the coastline was our first priority." Murrue said.

"That's a relief. People living on the coast won't be able to go back home... but at least their loved ones are still alive..." Shinn said, the volume of his voice nearly non-existent as Cagalli gave off a sigh of relief, and put her arm around his shoulder for a second before snapping back to her leader role.

"That's good. I want a continuous patrol of recon Murasames on our borders. For all we know the Zaft fleet might attack again, and I want to be ready for that should it happen." Cagalli ordered.

"Done, they're heading back to Carpentaria at a low speed last I heard." Talia responded.

"Good. Now as for the shelters... let everyone go back home... if they're homes are destroyed make sure they're taken care of PROPERLY. I want everyone to have a chance to sleep in a warm bed tonight, is that clear? I need so show them that ORB cares about them... no matter what. We made that mistake once before... never again." Cagalli said in a serious tone before looking at Shinn, who smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Several nearby soldiers said.

"I agree." Kira stated.

"Thank you..." Shinn said lightly.

"What about the Takemikazuchi? I didn't see it..." Kira tried to say, but stopped speaking when everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"Kira... I think..." Stella said, closing in on the Ultimate Coordinator.

"Oh... Todaka... I didn't think..." Kira said. "The Takemikazuchi..."

"Captain Todaka committed an act of Kamikaze to sink one of the larger enemy vessels... and he went down with his ship..." Shinn said slowly before slamming his fist onto the table. "Damn! He didn't need to die that way!" The Ace of Aces raged.

"He was a good captain... his death is a lose for all of us..." Murrue said.

"He was a bit prideful... that's all. He was an excellent tactician and a loyal soldier but he took great pride in the role he played... that's why he went down with the Takemikazuchi. I'm sorry..." Talia said, clearly upset with Todaka's demise.

"Don't worry, Captain Gladys. I understand." Kira said. The camera shifts to show a Cagalli who, while she is upset with the sinking of the Takemikazuchi... has another thing on her mind.

"What about that shuttle that took off? Are you sure it was one with the Seiran logo?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Took everyone by surprise!" Stella explained.

"We're absolutely positive that it was a shuttle bearing the Seiran family insignia, Princess." Arthur Trine added from a distance.

"Kira, why don't you use the Birdy I upgraded for you! Didn't you tell it to keep an eye on the Seirans and that meanie Djibril?" Stella asked, the Ultimate Coordinator getting a little shocked by this.

"Oh... yeah..." Kira said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the device he used to see through the robot bird's eyes, only to see static. "Damn... they must've destroyed it." He said, trying to fiddle with the device before Stella grabbed it out of his hand.

"Give it here, Kira! You may have dealt with the software but I dealt with the hardware!" The blonde extended said, messing around with the switches on the device, only to still see static. "I guess Kira's... right... those meanies must've got... Birdy..." Stella huffed, Shinn shaking his fists.

"Damn! So they left when we were fighting and keeping Zaft at bay! They used us!" Shinn raged.

"I'm going to the Seiran shelter... we'll see if we can find that robot and see if they left us any clues! Keep everything under control." Cagalli said in a pissed off tone, Shinn following her. 'I can't believe the nonsense that's happened today... errrgg... I feel used...' She mentally groaned.

* * *

Several patrolling AMRF-101C AWACS DINNs flew over top of the Zaft Flagship Grandeur, the red vessel seeming to have landed in the sea as it, and the rest of the defeated attacking fleet, headed back to Carpentaria, the sun beginning to set in the background.

"Are you sure Lord Djibril was on that shuttle?" Gilbert Durandal asked a crowd of people in the Captain's Quarters, the crowd consisting of Kendan Westenfluss, who was sitting in a chair, and the four Zaft pilots standing behind him.

"I am not absolutely certain, but considering that the shuttle that took off did bear the insignia of the Seiran family, which was in charge of ORB while the Princess was gone, I can assume that the was indeed the case." Admiral Westenfluss explained, the Chairman turning his head slightly giving off an expression which indicated that he was thinking before turning back and facing the crowd.

"In any case you failed to capture him, nor any of the desired objects or individuals that were requested of you. In addition to this, you allowed ORB to drive you from the field of battle. What do you have to say about that? And what happened to the Atlantic Federation fleet that was meant to aid you?" Durandal asked.

"Sir... circumstances have changed." Kendan gave off a huff.

"They destroyed that fleet in one fell swoop... it was Kira Yamato." Rey Za Burrel said in a low tone.

"Rey!" Athrun said.

"Hold up! What?" Durandal said, looking inquisitively at Rey.

"ORB has fielded several new machines... gundams, and they are powerful. Very powerful... with them on the field of battle it was clear that our forces were at a disadvantage." Rey said.

"I see. Hmm... if that's the case then would you mind if I request that the combat logs from the Legacy, Crusader, Colossus, and Assassin be sent to me immediately?" Durandal asked in a polite yet stern tone.

"Done." Admiral Westenfluss quickly replied.

"Understood. For a second there I thought you said you had been beaten by outdated machines like the Impulse and Strike Noir. If that was the case..." Durandal tried to say as Athrun interrupted him and finished the sentence.

"It would have been an unacceptable lose. We understand, don't we?" Athrun asked his fellow pilots, who nodded.

"Yes... now... I want the fleet to report back to the Carpentaria base at it's current speed. I want the pilots to get some rest for now, maybe think of some tactics that can be used to deal with the enemy machines. We'll check into the shuttle over here. Perhaps we should find another way to negotiate with ORB... but I want you all to relax now. Is that understood?" Durandal asked.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied, saluting their Commander and Chief as the line was cut.

"Father, how long until the damages to our machines is complete?" Heine asked.

"Why are you asking? You heading out for while anyway." Kendan Westenfluss replied.

"It's just a feeling... how long are the mechanics going to need to take to fix our suits..." Heine said.

"Hmm... last I checked the with the mechanics they said that the Crusader will be out for a while... as will the Assassin. The Legacy and Colossus won't take too long though, in comparison." The Admiral replied, Athrun lowering his head.

"Athrun... what's wrong?" Lunamaria asked.

"It's just... damn... Shinn... I never thought, he would have so much fight in him, and the machine he's using... it's power..." The Red Knight said as a quick flashback of the Judicator cutting off the Crusader's arms was shown, emphasis placed on the shocked look of Athrun Zala.

"It's alright, Athrun. We understand. Besides... with those traitors on their side they probably know of some of our machine's specs... and we didn't know anything about theirs." Rey responded.

"You're right Rey... they got us off guard. Next time... we'll have planned ahead." Heine responded.

"Alright you guys talk later! Out of my quarters!" Kendan ordered angrily.

"Yes Admiral." The four pilot's saluted the Grandeur's Captain before leaving.

* * *

Seiran shelter:

Dull footsteps begin to fill the shelter with sound as several ORB Soldiers begin to walk forward, holding assault rifles and ready to shoot. Walking very slowly they progress through the location, their senses ready to pick up any kind of movement or hostility that may or may not threaten their operation. These soldiers continue their search through the complex, until finally they see the only person there, who is an old man laying on the ground, wearing a purple jacket. An orange pair of glasses lay nearby, next to what appears to be a green robotic bird, broken and twitching.

"Oooh... who's there..." The old man, Yanata Ema Seiran spoke, barely, as his right hand lay over a bullet wound in his body in an attempt to keep the blood from leaking out and killing him, but his efforts only slowed the flow. "Soldiers... is... the lady with you? I... must speak to her." The man requested.

"This area is secure. Call in a medical crew, we've got one injured. Inform Lady Cagalli that Lord Seiran wishes to speak to her." One of the soldiers said into his radio.

The camera now cuts to a different part of the shelter where the doctors have put Yanata Ema Seiran on a stretcher and have him hooked up to some Cosmic Era life support system, although it appears that he won't be in this world for much longer. The electrocardiograph graph device in the distance beeping with the beat of the man's dying heart.

"Alright, what is this?" Cagalli said, turning a corner with Shinn, Kira, and Stella behind her. The Lioness of ORB looks at the stretcher and noticing the Prime Minister of ORB, her eyes widening as she runs forward. "Yanata Ema! What... what has happened to you?" Cagalli asked, stopping before the old man. In the background you see the other three teenagers walk forward, a perplexed look on Shinn's face.

'Why does she seem to care about him? Isn't he the one who tried to make her marry that purple haired transvestite?' Shinn thought to himself.

Coughing, the Leader of the Seiran House begins to address ORB's Chief Representative.

"Lady Cagalli... I... I have little time left... so if you could... please... spare a couple minutes... hack cough cough to explain... some very... critical information to you." Yanata said.

"Who did this to you? WHY? Where is Yuna?" Cagalli cried, a tear forming in her eyes.

"Yuna... ugh... he and... Lord Djibril... left... on a shuttle... to somewhere out in space... and before they left... they shot me because I refused to be part of their plans anymore..." Yanata said, coughing once again, and Kira mimicking him.

"WHAT? Yuna allowed you to be shot? You're his father! I don't believe this!" Kira said angrily. Although Cagalli was a hot headed girl, she had the ability to stop and listen to someone like Yanata Ema, who although he had made himself her enemy, she knew him for a long time, and deep down inside, respected him somewhat. The same could not be said about Kira Yamato.

"I agree with Kira. This doesn't make any sense." Shinn said, crossing his arms.

"Please... would the young Prince... and the young Lord hear me out. Yuna did not shoot me... in fact he was very upset when the piece of lead pieced my frail old frame... it was Djibril... the mad man... in his ambition." Yanata tried to explain.

"Djibril? Then why did Yuna follow him?" Cagalli asked as Stella began to wander off on her own with a soldier by her side for safety. Although it appeared that the blonde extended had taken a handgun herself. She knew how to use something like that, and in face she probably knew how to use it better than any of the other ORB gundam pilots.

"Djibril... convinced Yuna to follow him to wherever he's building his... thing... I forget the name... Requiem... some kind of... device. Anyway... Yuna was upset with you Cagalli... after you 'defeated us' the many times you did this war... how you fought against us when we tried to sign the treaty... when we tried to... get you to marry my son... when you returned... Yuna was angry... and Djibril played on that anger... I tried to get him to stop... but he didn't want too... I can tell you right now that my own son was upset when his father was shot but not upset enough to go against the man who had used the firearm... anyway... they're gone now... or you've caught them..." Yanata said.

"Gone? Yes there was a shuttle that left in the midst of the battle without any authorization... and Zaft retreated once it was off of Earth." Kira said.

"But how would they have gotten to a shuttle? Weren't you guys supposed to be confined to this area and your house?" Shinn asked.

"Not all ORB soldiers are completely loyal to _me _alone. While most support ORB, there are divisions on what family they align with..." Cagalli said.

"And that is how they left... just like... the accident when you and that boy arrived in ORB." Yanata said, pointing a limp right arm at Shinn.

"Oh yeah, and the part where you had your own Ambassador to Eurasia shot to prove a point?" Shinn said sarcastically.

"YOUNG MAN..." Yanata tried to say before coughing up some blood.

"Yanata... don't yell, conserve your strength." Cagalli said, putting her right hand on the Prime Minister's.

"I'm sorry... I don't have much time left. Anyway... that was Djibril's doing... and it was supported by Yuna. I wanted them to bring you right here with no gunfire... but... things went differently... if that clears that up, Princess."

"Still... tell me... WHY DID YOU DO ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU DID? WHY? What reason was there to sign the treaty... to betray me... and my father in a sense..." Cagalli said, tears falling out of her eyes onto the stretcher below as Shinn walked behind her and embraced her to calm her down.

"Princess Cagalli.. I did those things... because at the time... I thought they were the right thing to do." Yanata said.

"What?" The three teenagers yelled in unison, the old man smiling for a second.

"I thought you'd say that. Yes, everything I did... because I thought it was the right thing to do. In this day and age... a nation like ORB... cannot simply stand by while the other factions at work tear our precious Earth to pieces... like what nearly happened last war. We signed that treaty... not only to help out with the relief efforts... but to join the side that we had the best relations with... internally. Yes, I will admit right now, I am a member of Logos, but there's a difference between what you see Logos as, and what... I joined Logos for... yes... I do consider most of the Logos members to be bad people... but then again the same can be said about most members of the PLANT government in my eyes, specifically that asset to genocide Ezalia Joule who I saw the other day... anyway... I saw ORB and then I saw the world, and I saw the neutral nation i've lived in for my whole life burning in flames should it just remain neutral, or worse, being consumed by another, more corrupt entity that had been allowed to conqueror and grow around it while we left it alone until it came for us. That is why we took action... even if you wouldn't... your father always predicted you to be the headstrong stubborn type... and so I took that into account. Point being... me and the other ministers who aligned themselves with myself at the time did what we thought was right." Yanata said, coughing horrifically, a tear in Cagalli's eyes.

"But why would you try to make her marry your son Yuna? Against her will? WHY? That's... just... so... tyrannical." Shinn asked, clearly upset and angry, but not hostile. Although Yanata was nowhere near becoming friends with Kira and Shinn, they didn't hate him as much now, and began to emphasize with him.

"Because... that's how it was supposed to be... since you were a little girl. That is what Lord Uzumi Nara Attha HIMSELF authorized. Although it would have been better if my son actually decided to grow up for once... I still felt the need to address your father's wishes in that sense... besides... you're going to hate me for this, I, along with some of the other ministers, simply detested seeing that blue haired... green eyed... child... the son of the insane and belligerent fiend known as Patrick Zala getting close to our Chief Representative... our nation's leader... trying to order her around... acting like his own interests should have been a bigger priority for Cagalli than ORB itself. It disgusted us... to every extent. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if we let someone like him... who isn't even from ORB... a coordinator from the PLANTs... be the father of ORB's next Chief Representative. I'm sorry if you loved him... but in that sense..." Yanata tried to say, coughing harshly, and Kira getting a bit upset over how Yanata was insulting a man who he knew for a long time.

"I don't... not anymore... I've... moved on." Cagalli said.

"I can see that..." Yanata said, looking at the black haired boy behind Cagalli.

"And for your information I'm from ORB by the way... I just left... for a bit... in a fit of confused rage..." Shinn said, the volume his voice lowering as he went on. Yanata coughed some more and Cagalli grabbed his right hand with her left.

"Good to hear you're home... young Lord, friend of our Prince... lover of our Princess... I saw you back when that ship docked... but there was something about you... something... a yes... I remember seeing someone just like you when I looked through the list of all the people who had left ORB after that fateful day in the first war... that's where I recognized you... not at first... but in the back of my mind I made the correlation. It's good to know that our Princess is with one of our own... Anyway..." Yanata said, looking at Cagalli. "I'm sorry... but... I must leave you now... COUGH COUGH good luck... Princess Cagalli... please... do our nation good... and you two... brother... and lover... protect her... protect ORB... protect..." Yanata said, coughing as the electrocardiograph began to beep continuously, Lord Seiran's eyes closing shut, and Cagalli finding the grip of his right hand to fade as the old man died before them.

"I'm sorry..." Kira said.

"As am I..." Shinn added, the three of them getting close together to comfort Cagalli.

"It's alright... at least... he can rest in peace after getting all of that off of his chest..." Cagalli said, putting her right hand on his head. "Goodbye, Lord Yanata Ema Seiran of ORB." Cagalli said as the three of them heard footsteps down coming from down the hall.

"Guys... I found Birdy..." Stella said in an extremely sad and upset tone as she and the soldier walked into the room.

* * *

Five minutes later, in a large limousine headed for the Attha Mansion.

In the backseat Shinn and Cagalli sat together, across from them were Kira and Stella. The Ultimate Coordinator held the broken bird, looking at it as it stopped twitching.

"Do you think anything can be done about it, Kira?" Cagalli asked her brother, who had a sad expression on his face and didn't speak. This thing meant something to him, to see it broken nearly ruined him.

"No... nothing can be done..." Stella responded for Kira, the brunette still sad at the moment.

"Damn... what the hell got at that thing anyway? Doesn't look like they stepped on it, hit it with a hammer, or snapped it... it looks..." Shinn tried to say.

"It looks like a cat got at it... from what I can see, or am I wrong, Stella?" Kira asked.

"No, this looks like something scratched the circuits to bits... I can't fix it without making a new one." Stella responded.

"Damn... I knew that bastard Djibril had a cat but I never knew that they would kill your Birdy with it..." Cagalli said. "I'm really sorry, Kira."

"I know you are. Still... it means a lot to me... considering it was from... Athrun... back when we were... closer, before all this war..." Kira said.

"That's from Athrun? I didn't know that... damn..." Shinn said slowly.

"It doesn't matter now... what's done is done. We need to look at the present." Kira raised his head and looked at Cagalli. "So... you said something about addressing the world and making your intentions clear, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"Yeah... when we get back... I'll have a little chat with Ezalia... although I don't know what good that will do. Still, the world needs to know about our stance." Cagalli said.

"You're not going to state the Destiny Plan, right? I mean... remember what Oscar said, it made a lot of sense..." Shinn said.

"No, I'm not going to tell of the Destiny Plan, as much as I want to. That's the only thing I'm going to lie about, though." Cagalli said, leaning on Shinn.

"Hmm... well I guess I should look on the bright side of this..." Kira said, placing the Birdy next to him. "Our machines should be repaired soon... as Erica said. Stella and I didn't suffer as much damage as you two..." Kira tried to say as a smirky Shinn cut him off.

"Yes, and you didn't have to hold off the four of them for a while! You were busy killing GOUFs and ZAKUs!" Shinn said in a half rage, half humorous tone.

"Yeah... that's true... considering I forgot about my machine's true power until that guy in the thin purple gundam slashed at me... even still, I can't believe the level of technology that they have... you think... to use some of the weapons." Stella said, leaning on Kira as Cagalli leaned on Shinn.

"Tell me about it. Its so weird... there are no controls for the Sovereign's disk... you just think what you want it to do..." Cagalli added.

"Although sometimes you have to be very precise with your thoughts... if the enemy is coming at you." Shinn added, the camera cutting to show when the Crusader cut off the Judicator's lower right secondary arm. "It'll take some getting used to." Shinn finished, Kira nodding as a flash of light could be seen out the left window of the car before a loud crack permeated the cabin of the limo, the rain beginning to fall.

"Dammit... all the construction crews need is rain and mud when they're trying to clean up the mess down at the coast line! Grr..." Cagalli raged.

"It'll be raining all night by the looks of it..." Kira said.

"I thought after every storm... comes the calm... we fought all day to have a lightning shower?" Stella pouted.

"Or maybe... the storm is not over... yet..." Shinn added, the camera going out of the window.

* * *

Meyrin Hawke was sitting in the hotel room she had been granted after the Minerva had been evacuated for it's upgrade. It was now about nine o'clock at night, and a thunder storm was raging outside. Units of water fell from the Dark Heaven's as the red haired girl sat looking out her window.

"I heard that Zaft had four gundams out there... was one of them... Lunamaria?" Meyrin asked the air quietly as the door to her hotel room was opened. "WHO'S THERE?" She asked, turning around to see a man in a light brown trench coat and a bowler hat lock the door before turning around and pointing a small pistol at her. "I DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU WANT! AHHH!" Meyrin screamed.

"Shhh! Damn... it's fine... everything is fine!" The man as the camera closes in on his face. This man bore the same face as the soldier who had secretly taking pictures of Djibril and the others in the Seiran Mansion a couple of days ago. He was Caucasian, mid aged, and looked to be neutral and was someone meant to keep a low profile. "Here, let me prove it to you." He said, reaching into his coat and taking out what appeared to be a wallet and showing Meyrin a Zaft ID with the name Ethan Rulski.

"You're a Zaft soldier..." Meyrin said.

"SHH..." The man said frantically. "Yes I am. I'm here to ask you if you want to see your sister, Meyrin Hawke..." The man said in a very low and mysterious tone.

"What? Luna... I... can see Luna? I want to see Luna..." Meyrin said, a tear coming out of her eyes. 'Lunamaria... I want to go back and see you...' Meyrin thought.

"Then listen very carefully." The Zaft soldier began to explain.

* * *

Ezalia Joule's room, Attha Mansion:

"Let me get this straight. You intend to go out there on live television and state to the world why Durandal's attack was unjustified? Tell me, what are you going to argue?" The mother of Yzak Joule asked.

"I'm going to tell the world and this snake in the grass that I will manage affairs within my own nation and deal with them on my own terms! I'm also going to tell him that he has no right to take the stuff that was given to us." Cagalli said, her voice being raised slightly as the white haired female looked at her for a second.

"Hmm... I see. What if the PLANTs call you out on stolen technology? After all, the Minerva, the Impulse, and the new technologies on it are PLANT property..." Ezalia tried to say.

"In war... technology is stolen by opposing sides. The PLANTs did this in the first war..." Cagalli said.

"Alright... fine then. You're not going to try to hit him with the Dest..."

"No." Cagalli retorted, Ezalia pausing for a second, the two women staring each other down seriously.

"Alright then... but keep this in mind... it would be better for you to use what you can to swing any argument Durandal will throw at you in your favor..." Ezalia warned.

"I will not lie... if that's what you're saying. Besides, why are you telling me about what Durandal might say, we're not debating!" Cagalli snapped.

"I have a feeling Durandal my respond in some way, shape, or form. It's just a hunch. A hunch of a seasoned democratic politician." Ezalia said.

"Who aided in the..." Cagalli tried to say before being interrupted.

"I know!"

"Fine then. I'm leaving now... time to start my broadcast..." Cagalli said before walking out the door, only to turn around and face the former PLANT Supreme Council member. "Thank you, Ezalia... even if we do disagree." Cagalli said, earning a slight nod from the white haired women.

'That girl... she has the heart and mind... of a leader who is true to their people... who fights with them... to protect them... to know what they feel even though they live above them. To have to keep the reason for her actions a secret to them is causing her pain deep down inside, and then to see her nation under fire like that... it hurts her. However she is strong, and is capable of overcoming this pain. Unlike the rest of the world leaders today she is noble, loyal, and brave. I respect her for that, even if she is a stubborn and principled, and extremely young. Still, she has a hint of pragmatism... a hint, which probably was the product of her two years with the rest of those seasoned ministers in parliament... not giving her everything she wanted. Although what worries me is that in this day and age whoever can show up and display the greatest amount of shocking footage and information wins, even if their intentions are either unknown or malevolent on the inside, as we saw in the beginning of this war with that ludicrous video tape of Junius Seven. That's what I fear. Durandal hasn't let out his plan yet... although I don't doubt its existence considering his background in genetics. Still, Cagalli, should you have to verbally fight him... I fear you will lose. Your stubborn and kind heart may be powerful and warming... but against someone who understands modern day international politics more than you, especially in times of war like this... I fear it may not be enough. You may go out there and outright embarrass yourself...' Ezalia thought.

* * *

Five minutes later a pseudo television studio had been set up in the Attha Mansion's living room where Cagalli was waiting to give her broadcast to the rest of the world. Outside the storm was raging. Thunder and lightning took the night sky as their hostage as water fell quickly onto the ground.

* * *

However, somewhere else in ORB there was another major action being taken...

"I managed to hack into their security network and gain access to this location. Do you remember the plan, right?" Ethan asked Meyrin as the two of them walked into a large, dark and dim building somewhere on the island. As the two of them proceeded through the narrow hallway they were in they found themselves in the man chamber of the complex, which resembled a hanger approximately five hundred and fifty meters long. There, resting with it's damaged wings and weapons sat the former Zaft vessel known as the LHM-BB01 Minerva. The gray and red vessel seemed to have been given little attention over the past few days, although from the looks of it some work had been done to it in certain locations, such as the wings. This entire area had been sealed off for now and nothing was happening in this hanger due to the need for the

"Get inside the ship, hack into the controls, open the main hanger and then launch in the Force Impulse before getting the hell out of there and leaving to the designated coordinates that you'll be sending me. Speaking of which, what are you sending me once you manage to get inside Morganroate's database?" Meyrin asked, the girl looking scared for her life while at the same time giving off a sense of confidence.

"Information on those machines that ORB had deployed. We need to know just what they're doing with them, what technological level they have and such. That information must make it to the Grandeur top priority, alright? I may be locked out of the system if they catch me... if that happens I'll send you what I have. Once the Impulse received the data, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Ethan warned. 'She was one of the bridge crew on board this ship... if she knows what she's doing she should be able to mess around with it's controls and be able to pull this off.' Ethan thought, looking seriously into Meyrin Hawke's eyes.

"Alright... but I'll be able to see Lunamaria again, right?" Meyrin asked. 'Big sister...'

"Yes, you will. I promise you that if you do this right you'll be able to see your sister again. You never wanted to defect from Zaft, did you?" Ethan asked, earning a negative head shake from Meyrin. "Good. Now time is of the essence. We only have a few minutes before ORB figures out I've hacked the security system of this hanger bay. Now go! See you in the PLANTs once your sister wins this war, alright?" Ethan asked as he and Meyrin began to run separate directions, Meyrin heading across the platform that would lead her to the Minerva and Ethan heading to a different section of the hanger bay, separate from the ship.

* * *

Chairman's Office, Carpentaria Base:

"You're sure this will work, Mr. Chairman?" Kendan Westenfluss asked the long black haired male across a communication line, the Grandeur still in the middle of the ocean.

"Yes, if what I've been told about Lunamaria Hawke's relationship with her sister is correct, then we'll get what we want. Judging by the information I've been given today about those machines you fought at ORB via the combat logs I've decided that we need some data on them. Besides, Athrun once told me about something known as SEED mode and that ORB has the only real data on it... I think we deserve to be enlightened about this ability, don't you?" Durandal asked.

"If it helps us win the war... then so be it." Kendan said as one random green shirt ran into the office.

"Mister Chairman! MISTER CHAIRMAN!" He shouted, prompting Durandal to stand up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Durandal asked in a serious tone.

"The Princess of ORB... she's doing a broadcast... we tried to contact you... you need to see it." The green shirt said, out of breath.

'A broadcast? What does that young girl want to do...' Durandal thought.

* * *

"This is the Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Cagalli Yula Attha. Tonight, I am using the media of the entire world in order to deliver a message to Chairman Gilbert Durandal of the PLANT Supreme Council, regarding his demands and his subsequent decision to invade our country. Chairman Durandal's recent speech denouncing the group known as Logos, as well as various pieces of evidence supporting his accusations had a great impact on all of us." Cagalli began her speech to the world, of which there were many eyes watching, and many ears listening. Shinn and Kira stood nearby, watching the Lioness, although they themselves were out of the camera's view. Stella on the other hand was talking with Erica Simmons, seeming to discuss the technologies used on the four ORB gundams as the two of them sat at a computer, the engineer opening up a database connected via ORB's military network. "The Chairman called for the destruction of Logos, and an end to all war in this world. These were fine sentiments, and I certainly cannot deny that I found them appealing, both as a politician dealing with the current state of affairs in this world, and as a private individual. However, I find that..." Cagalli tried to say as she was cut off, the camera fritzing out as her image was replaced with that of the famous pop singer, Lacus Clyne, sitting in what appeared to be a cosmic era dance studio.

"Cagalli!" Talia Gladys quickly said from somewhere near the camera to the Princess. The camera quickly cuts to show Gilbert Durandal watching this broadcast. However, even he was surprised by the sudden appearance of the pale and pink pop sensation, and quickly grabbed a phone.

"What is the meaning of this? What is Lacus doing?" Durandal raged.

"My friends, it is I, the lovable Lacus Clyne. Today there was a fierce battle that took place at ORB. Why would a nation that was once such a great friend to the PLANTs make the decision to shelter this Djibril person, as well as many others, including escaped fugitives from a high security prison, and to take from us technologies that we have developed, and refuse to give them back? I am having a difficult time understanding this. Why would ORB be willing to go to war to protect this man and these things? I mean, he's the leader of BLUE COSMOS! BLUE COSMOS! He does not hesitate to fire nuclear weapons at the PLANTs, nor does feel any pain when he uses weapons of mass destruction against innocents, who has authorized terrible operations to take place on little children. ORB protected this man. We at the PLANTs failed to apprehend this indisputably immoral and evil fiend!" Lacus shouted.

* * *

However at the same time, in the Minerva's hanger, a red haired teenaged girl sat in the cockpit of the Impulse's Core Splendor, her fingers at the controls. "Lunamaria... I'll be with you soon." Meyrin said to herself.

* * *

"But Logos is different. It should not be allowed to exist. There is no place for such evil in this world of ours..." Lacus arrogantly yammered on, a sour look on Cagalli's face. Shinn and Kira raging at the camera men for letting this happen, while Stella noticed something while she and Erica Simmons chatted.

"So like I said the design of the Demoness..." Erica said as she saw Stella staring at something on the screen. "What?" Erica asked before looking at the icon on the screen. "This? Wait, THIS?" Erica panicked for a second. 'I can't believe it... I caught you... spy...' Erica thought as she began to open up a new program and began to type away at an amazing speed.

"However there is more to do with all of this..." Lacus said as the screen fizzled again, this time it became a split screen image with an incredibly pissed off Cagalli on the left half and a frightened Lacus on the right.

"Lacus. Clyne. How dare you talk over me while I do something like this. How dare an arrogant POP SINGER interrupt a politician like me with your drivel!" Cagalli raged, the people of the world gasping and awing at all of this.

* * *

"Alright, time's up! GO, MEYRIN HAWKE! GO!" The voice of Ethan Rulski yelled to the small girl sitting in the Core Splendor's cockpit.

"Right!" Meyrin responded as she quickly pressed a series of buttons on the control panel. Outside the Minerva you could see the massive gray and red vessel fire it's starboard side Tristan double beam cannon right at the door of the hanger, the two green beams hitting the door right in the center and causing a massive explosion that tore open an exit for Meyrin. Outside in the rain the explosion could be seen as the two beams continued onwards after penetrating the door, the Core Splendor, Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer, and Force Silhouette following it afterwords.

* * *

"Cagalli? I didn't..." Lacus said in a surprised tone, the pink haired girl nearly losing her ability to speak.

"Didn't what? Didn't think that I would do something rather than simply sit around and let you interrupt my broadcast mid way through and talk over me? You should know me better Lacus. Now, what was the meaning of that?" Cagalli asked in an angered tone.

"Umm..." Lacus said before thinking up something in her head. "YOU JUST PROVED MY POINT ABOUT HOW ORB CANNOT BE TRUSTED ANYMORE!" Lacus screamed in a pathetic yet angry tone.

"What point? You didn't let me even explain myself! You simply made an assumption rather than hear my side of the story first! Do you seriously think you have the right to intervene in my speech mid way and subscribe to the doctrine of narrow minded righteousness?" Cagalli asked.

"LOOK!" Lacus said in a serious tone, fed up with Cagalli. "What makes you so special anyway?"

"It's my broadcast!"

"Yet you talked over me!"

"Don't lie. You were the one to buzz into my speech."

"Yeah, but what makes you so special that your opinion matters more than mine?" Lacus asked, the face of ORB's Chief Representative turning blood red as she got out of her chair and put her hands on her desk.

"Now listen to me, Lacus, and people of the world. Who do you think deserves to be taken more seriously: Me, the leader of a powerful and sovereign nation who has fought tooth and nail for it, or Lacus, a pink pop star who sings songs all day long but never does anything of real significance?" Cagalli asked, calming down a little before sitting back down in her chair.

"Cagalli..." Murrue said in a shocked tone. All around the world people were discussing what Cagalli had said, and although she may have been extremely rude, she was right.

* * *

"Damn, we cut off the source and I'm sending some troops over to where we think the hacker is but he managed to download some data on the gundams and SEED mode before I cut him off." Erica said as her phone rang and she picked it up. "What now? The hanger door was shot open? The Impulse... dammit!" Erica said before hanging up the phone and getting up.

"Mrs. Simmons, I need to get the Demoness right now. Please take me there. The Demoness in Skylord mode should easily be able to catch up to that battery powered machine before it reaches any place of significance." Stella said, Erica nodding.

* * *

"Get her off the air immediately!" Durandal raged to one of the officer's in Carpentaria. 'Dammit! This is an embarrassment.' He thought.

* * *

"Hey! Don't be so rude, Cagalli!" Lacus retorted. "What do you mean 'Never does anything of real significance'? I was part of an alliance with your group last war who stopped genocide! I gave Kira the Freedom! I..." Lacus said.

"Although I will not deny that Kira receiving the Freedom was in fact a very good thing to happen, it only happened because you decided to outright betray your own nation, and that you were somehow aware of secrets like that, despite being the daughter of the Chairman and only that. As for the Alliance, do you mean the part where you sat in a chair and pointlessly ran your mouth to people who already had a fixed mindset and ideology while other people struggled and did the hard labor for you? I was out there fighting in a mobile suit! So was Kira! So was Athrun! So was Dearka! But you... you never did anything useful besides be an icon." Cagalli raged, everyone letting out a gasp.

"It was my idea to run through the Zaft Nazca-class vessels there!" Lacus countered.

"We were caught between that and Natarle Badgiruel! You know, the black haired officer when you were on the Archangel? It was obvious that we couldn't stay where we were, and we had to move. It's just everyone panicked and the tactical officers were trying to think of more complex strategies. You decided to take the heavy risk." Cagalli said back as Lacus just stared at the screen with a look that slowly got angrier and angrier, and also was slowly being filled with a sense of hopelessness.

"You still haven't explained why you kept Djibril and outright refused those requests!" Lacus nearly screamed.

"I will tell Gilbert Durandal himself if he wants to ask me! You do not speak for the PLANTs!" Cagalli said as Lacus' half of the screen was buzzed out to display an image of Gilbert Durandal himself sitting in his office at the Carpentaria base with a serious visage equipped.

"No, but I do. She has a good question, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, and she deserves an answer. Even if you do not want to answer those questions to her, answer them to me, now." Durandal said in a demanding tone of voice.

'Durandal...' Everyone in the ORB studio thought. Quickly looking over his shoulder, Shinn noticed that Erica and Stella were nowhere to be seen and that the computer they were working at was unoccupied.

"Hey Kira... where's Stella?" Shinn asked his friend as the Ultimate Coordinator turned around, his eyes widening.

"I have no idea... where..." Kira said as he began to move walk forward but stopped and looked at Shinn. "Do me a favor. Go look for them." Kira requested.

"Why should it be me and not..." Shinn asked.

"Because you have a temper that can get just as bad as Cagalli's and besides I don't think it would be a good idea if Durandal began to ask you twenty questions about why you left Zaft if you showed up next to Cagalli now go!" Kira ordered, Shinn looking at him. "I outrank you anyway so do it! Direct order! I'll make sure that Cagalli is fine... don't worry. Trust me." Kira said, smiling.

"Alright fine!" Shinn gave off a slightly humorous smirk. "But only because you're my friend... and to some extent because you ordered me." Shinn said as he ran off.

* * *

The Force Impulse gundam flew over the Pacific Ocean, the sky dark and the thunder and lightning strong, the rain pouring on top of the blue, white, and red gundam heavily.

"I... have to give this stuff... to Lunamaria... oh sister, please be for me!" Meyrin said, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

A large silver metallic dragoon flew over the dark sky of Ono'goro Island, the engines on it's wing tips and back producing a monstrous thrust as the gundam headed out to the ocean as Stella Loussier sat in her cockpit with just her regular ORB military uniform on, a serious look on her face.

"I can't let those people have ORB's secrets..." Stella said lightly, a purple SEED exploding in her eyes from her determination.

'Pilot S.E.E.D. Mode factor activation detected. **S**uperior **E**limination of **E**nemies **D**omination O.S. Activated.' Appeared on the main screen of the console as the Demoness' white eyes turned to purple, it's bone like wings beginning to emit a green wings of light effect as the gundam rolled in the sky, spliting into two identical copies for a second and rolling around in sync before joining together again.

* * *

"What? Uh? Chairman Durandal, what do you have to say about Lacus Clyne's sudden interruption of my broadcast? And what are you yourself doing..." Cagalli tried to say as the black haired man interrupted her.  
"I did not authorize Lacus Clyne's interruption, in any way, shape, of form. I have come to stop her from embarrassing herself, and to ask you why I had to resort to invading your nation to stop a mass murder who you shelter. Now, why did you refuse to grant me my requests?" Durandal asked, an angry looking Cagalli staring him in the face.

"Because you have no right to demand such a thing from my nation. ORB would deal with such an issue on it's own, because ORB is a sovereign nation." Cagalli replied, Durandal staring her down.

"Yet you didn't bother to even explain that at all. All the message that you sent here was that those people were not in your nation. So which is it?" The Supreme Council Chairman asked.

"I told you that my nation would deal with this matter on its own... that was assuming Djibril was in ORB in the first place, and not somewhere else." Cagalli responded.

"Yet our attack forces left your nation because we saw a shuttle take off and try to get into space in the middle of a battle like this. Would that not be a risky move for whoever was on board? Besides, who was on board that shuttle? Are you sure it wasn't Djibril himself and your statement applies now... to when he is not here, and not to an earlier time, when he was in ORB." Durandal smirked, Cagalli's face getting ready to ignite.

* * *

"Dammit! Why would you guys just take action like this alone without informing me or Kira... or anyone else?" Shinn asked as he prepared to take off in the Judicator, which in the hours that had passed since the last battle, had been fully repaired.

"I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing, Lieutenant Asuka. Besides, I'm pretty sure Stella will be able to catch the Impulse and neutralize it." Erica Simmons said as the Judicator's eyes turned on to their bright white color, the phase shift activating as the gundam began to walk forward.  
"What if they send some of those other machines too?" Shinn asked.

"Damn... I didn't know! Well then lets just say it's a good reason for you to get there faster and assist Stella if necessary." Erica said as the Judicator jumped up into the air and activated it's bright red wings of light before flying off into the distance.

"Tell me, what happened anyway? There was someone on the Minerva and then there was something else?" Shinn asked. 'Who could have done this? What part of our crew...?' Shinn thought.

"There was a spy who managed to get into our database... but I figured him out and I think a squad of soldiers are capturing him right now. At the same time someone was sent onto the Minerva to take the information and leave as fast as they could." Erica said as the Judicator began to fly over the ocean.

"What did they get?" Shinn asked.

"They took some information on the ORB-0X machines... but it was only combat specifications and not blueprints... thank Haumea they didn't get their hands on the blueprints for the Seedpathy system. But they also managed to snag some of the information on SEED mode as well... damn that was top secret information!" Erica slammed her fist on the desk.

"I understand. I'll take care of whoever managed to take that information. Lieutenant Asuka out." Shinn said as the ORB-04 Judicator continued to fly over the ocean at a fast speed. However because Shinn was not in SEED mode, and the Judicator not using it's specialized O.S., the machine wasn't flying at it's maximum velocity.

* * *

"Listen, Chief Representative, are you willing to just admit that Djibril was in your nation?" Durandal asked coldly. 'I have proof regardless... whether or not she'll tell a fib is up to her.'

'I... I don't want to continue lying on television like this... especially with this many people watching... but at the same time... if I admit that... whatever.' Cagalli thought before adjusting her expression to match that of a confident women. "Yes, Chairman Durandal, Lord Djibril was very much in the ORB Union. However, I was not cooperating with him in any way, shape, or form. In fact, I'll go as far as to say I had him locked away with the Seirans for the time being and that it was your invasion that allowed him to get away. However I have no idea where the man is right now, but what I will say is that it was Zaft's fault for distracting us and allowing him to make a break for it. Does that satisfy your question, Gilbert?" Cagalli said in a slightly angry but controlled tone. All around the people of the world were shocked by this development, and many conversations and fights broke out regarding it.

"Holy cow..."

"So ORB isn't the ideal nation I thought it was."

"But they locked Djibril away."

"Still, they refused to hand him over... and he's a dangerous man."

"What right does Durandal have to take him?"

"He's the chairman!"

"So" One civilian said as a brawl began between several the people who were conversing.

"I see. Very well, Cagalli. However, you have yet to justify why you kept the LHM-BB01 Minerva and the ZGMF-X56S Impulse from us. You stole the technology." Durandal stated.

"In times of war, technology is stolen, like this for instance. Besides, the people who control those machines of war willfully defected to the ORB Union after Zagreb." Cagalli said sternly. 'Dammit, Durandal...'

"Why would they do that? What have I done..." Durandal tried to say, Cagalli cutting her off.

"Those reasons, if you want to know them, are for the people who defected themselves to state, not me." Cagalli retorted, Durandal grinning but developing an angry look.

* * *

"My sister is... coming?" Lunamaria asked in shock and awe as she looked Admiral Westenfluss in the face as he watched the broadcast from his cabin.

"Yes, she has taken the Impulse and is on her way over here right now. However she is being followed from what AWACS reported. Whoever is following her will catch her soon. I want you to launch in the Colossus and attempt to get her. Your repairs have been completed, luckily." Kendan Westenfluss stated.

"Alright then... I'll go right now!" Lunamaria said before running out the door. 'Meyrin... coming? I must see her.' Lunamaria thought.

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' Could be heard on the Force Impulse's console as Meyrin made an effort to swerve the mobile suit to the right and avoid the blast. Luckily for the rookie pilot, the shot that was aimed at her was coming from far away, giving her enough time to dodge it, despite her sub par piloting ability.

"AHHH!" Meyrin screamed as she looked at her radar and noticed another object coming behind her, fast, before looking at her power gauge, which was half full. 'Well... I was flying out here for a bit... so it would have depleted some energy, even if I didn't use any weapons...' Meyrin thought. Behind her, off in the distance was a figure fast approaching, a flash of lightning revealing it's silver armor and green wings.

* * *

"Fine then, I see. Indeed, this is true. In times of war technology is stolen from all sides, and I will respect your decision to keep the reasons of the Minerva's crew to themselves secret. Still... finally, answer me this, Cagalli: Why did you give refuge to fugitives like Edir Arak, Ezalia Joule, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman, despite their names being in the demands." Durandal asked.

"First of all how do you..." Cagalli said as Durandal pressed a button on his screen which displayed one of the pictures taken a couple days ago, displaying everyone in the Seiran Mansion.

"I'm not arguing with you on this: Zaft has a strong intelligence agency, and this is a time of war. Yes, we managed to find the location of the people who we were after, and they were with you. Now, tell me, why did you give these people sanctuary." Durandal asked with a stone face.

"They have committed no crime in the face of the ORB Union, and therefore I would not punish them." Cagalli explained.

"What about Ezalia Joule? She was part of the party that wanted to bring an end to all naturals last war." Durandal stated.

"And I've personally talked to her. She's changed. She learned her lesson somewhat. As for the others, you have nothing against them at all, Chairman Durandal." Cagalli responded.

"Are you so sure of that, Princess Cagalli? Are you absolutely sure that I have no evidence of their wrong doings?" Durandal asked with a slight but subtle smirk, Cagalli's eyes widening a tad.

'What is he doing?' Cagalli thought. "If you have evidence then BLOODY WELL show it then!" Cagalli raged.

"I see... fine then. Pay close attention and then tell me if there is no reason to believe Edir Arak is guilty of any crime." Durnadal said, pressing another button on his panel as one very special recording began to play.

_"Sir, you have an incoming call from Adukurf. Lord Djibril wishes to speak with you." His secretary informed._

_"Ah, Djibril. Patch him through." Edir ordered as his computer monitor changed to reveal an image of Lord Djibril, petting his cat._

_"Meow." The cat purred softly._

_"You truly do play the part of villain to a tee, Djibril." Edir said over the line._

_"Thank you, Arak. Now, down to business. Do you think any of the other Logos members know of our little secret?" Djibril asked._

_"Our secret? You mean..."_

_"Yes. The Junius Seven drop. We acted surprised when it happened even though we were the ones who orchestrated it, just us two."_

_"No. I don't anyone knows of it right now. However, I have some better news. There have been rumors that because the Minerva's launch date took place at the same time as the 'break the world' incident, some people think that Durandal is responsible. It's... the perfect cover up, and we didn't have to do anything!"_

_"Excellent." Djibril took a sip of wine._

_"Oh that went so well... you supplying the Solar Wind emitters and me supplying the outdated GINNs that were locked in some dusty rat-infested warehouse somewhere. All we had to do was give them to some overexcited veterans... and everything fell into place."_

_"And them, the war began, and started to rake in the profits as planned. Mwhahaha."_

_"Meow!" Djibril's cat screamed._

* * *

"Alright! I've got you now!" Stella said as the Demoness, still in Skylord mode, fired it's Type-320LR "Thrash" Beam Whip from it's mouth at the Force Impulse gundam.

"Ahh!" Meyrin screamed, attempting to shift to the left, but the shot was too accurate and the beam whip cut off the Force Impulse's left leg from the knee. "AH! LUNA... help me!" The younger Hawke sister screamed as her communications line opened up and she saw her beloved sister. "Luna! Luna it's you! You're..." Meyrin said as she quickly tried to pull out the Impulse's beam rifle and fire it at the Demoness, the silver gundam moving and spliting in two as it avoided the blast and fired the beam cannon on it's shield, taking out the Impulse's beam rifle.

"MEYRIN! Are you alright? I'll be right there! Please... do this for me if you can, transfer the information you were sent to my machine!" Luna said. 'I was... also ordered to make sure the information made it to Zaft...' Luna thought.

"Alright... I can... do that much." Meyrin said, quickly pressing a couple of buttons on her console to begin sending the information before attempting to pull out one of the Force Impulse's beam sabers and slash at the Demoness as it closed in. However Stella simply ignored the beam saber slash, for her machine's armor made it immune to them, before closing in and cutting off the Force Impulse's right hand and beam saber with her beam scythe.

"I've had enough of you! When you were piloted by Shinn... it was tolerable! Now... I'm angry!" Stella roared as the Demoness kicked the Impulse back and flew backwards, flipping it's staff around and preparing to go in for the kill.

'Download complete.' Luna heard from her machine's console as she noticed the Force Impulse fighting the Demoness, the ORB-03 clearly at an advantage.

"NO! Meyrin!" Luna cried as the Demoness split into two identical images again. "Which one is it? THIS ONE!" Luna said as the Colossus fired it's chest cannon at one of the machines, however it wasn't the correct one, and the shot went right through the hologram as the Demoness began to fly right at the Impulse with the spear end of it's staff ready. "MEYRIN!"

"LUNA! AHH!" Meyrin screamed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THAT!" Stella screamed as the two identical Demoness went right at the Impulse head on, the battery powered machine attempting to block with it's shield, but it was not enough. "NOW!" With a flash of lightning and the roar of thunder the Demoness impaled the Force Impulse with it's staff head on, the spear going right through the shield and onward to the cockpit of the machine, penetrating both it and Meyrin Hawke's body, destroying both gundam and pilot.

"MEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRI IIIIIIIINNNNNN!" Lunamaria screamed at the top of her lungs, a blue SEED exploding in her eyes as she watched her sister perish before her very eyes, the Demoness moving away as the Force Impulse fell into the ocean, a thunder bolt appearing as the machine exploded.

* * *

"What? How is this?" Cagalli said, utterly stunned at what Durandal had shown her.

"You gave refuge to the two men responsible for the Break the World incident, an event that you yourself went out of your way to stop. What do you have to say for yourself?" Durandal asked.

"I...I... I didn't know..." Cagalli tried to say, still regaining control of herself, a worried Kira off in the distance.

"Cagalli... don't panic." Kira said.

"You didn't know, just like how you don't know what's going to happen now that Djibril is gone somewhere that neither of us knows about. I understand, Princess." Durandal said with a smirk.

"HEY! I'm not done." Cagalli raged.

"No, but I am. We'll do what we can to chase after that man because you needed to shelter him... but I am worried for everyone on this world... about what is going to happen next." Durandal said, closing his eyes as the line was cut from the Zaft side, the ORB side doing the same as Kira rushed in.

"Cagalli are you alright?" Kira asked, grabbing his sister.

"Yes Kira... I'm fine... just... very angry. Hey... where's Shinn? And Stella?" The Princess asked, looking confused. 'Damn you, Durandal... damn you...' She thought.

* * *

"YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER YOU MURDERER I AM GOING TO END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Lunamaria screamed as the Demoness attempted to close in on the Colossus, but the pink and purple gundam opened fire with it's large beam cannons in shot gun mode, it's chest cannon, and it's beam Gatling guns. The resulting barrage was too much for Stella and she had to cloak the Demoness with it's beam shield wings to avoid taking damage, but was being pushed back.

"Gah... damn... I can't..." Stella said to herself. "Kira... come... help me..."

"AHH!" Luna fired one last shot from her LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon right at the center of the shield.

"LUNA! What are you doing?" Shinn raged as the Judicator came flying in behind the Demoness, avoiding beam blast after beam blast as the chest cannon shot hit the Demoness' shield dead on and knocked it back by quite a bit, Stella screaming in her cockpit as the wings spread apart, a several beam blasts from the Colossus hitting vulnerable points on it, breaking the wings and the right foot of the Demoness as it flipped over and fell into the cold, dark, ocean.

"Stella!" Shinn raged.

"I'll just..." Stella said as she looked in the blackness below her... the utter darkness that await as the Demoness slowly descended deeper and deeper. "I'm... afraid... of... the... dark..." Stella said to herself, putting her hands on her face.

"Dammit!" Shinn said as he noticed the Demoness stay in the water, the Judicator avoiding Luna's beam shots as he dived in after her. "Stella... gah Kira will kill me if anything happens to you!" Shinn raged, thunder and lightning raging outside.

"Luna... return to the ship. Your machine isn't prepared to take on both of them." Rey said from a com line between the Grandeur and the Colossus.

"But... Meyrin." Luna mourned.

"We'll talk about it later. For now... you need to make sure her sacrifice was not in vain, got it? Bring that data back." Rey ordered in a stern tone.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow I have come far... in the beginning Humanity's Fate had chapters of around 5k words... and now they are over 20k words... lol. Well in future projects I'll try to space things out more though.

Also, sorry for the late update, but I hope you like it! Review!


	15. Phase 45: Détente

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

As the doors to the Grandeur's starboard side catapults opened up wide, the massive ZGMF-X35S Colossus gundam flew into the hanger bay, barely hovering above the ground. As the purple and pink gundam landed on the ground, the crew of the Grandeur began to slowly move towards the machine, but then backed off as they saw it was unstable. The heavy assault mobile suit landed on the ground and then fell over onto the metal floor of the hanger bay on it's front, making a loud and distinct 'thud' as it did. Wondering what had happened, a Zaft red suit and member of the FAITH Special Forces, known as Rey Za Burrel, walked towards towards the Colossus, the machine failing to move an inch.

"Hey, step back! We don't know what'll..." One of the Grandeur's engineers warned, only to stop speaking mid sentence when he realized that the blonde was outright ignoring him.

'Lunamaria... is it... true?' Rey thought as he reached the cockpit door of the Colossus and pressed a few buttons to have it slide open. There, inside the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's seat, was Lunamaria Hawke, who was both stunned and shocked at this development.

"Mey... Meyrin... why?" Luna stuttered, tears of sadness and sorrow rolling down her face.

"Lunamaria? LUNAMARIA!" Rey yelled, causing the magenta haired female to turn and look at him, her tears soaking her red uniform since she didn't have enough time to change into her pilot's suit before leaving the ship.

"Rey! It's... I got the data... it's just... Meyrin! She's gone! DEAD! WHY?" Luna cried as the blonde haired man reached in and grabbed her hand.

"I know... and I'm as angry as you are, but doing nothing right now is only going to make things worse. Please, Lunamaria, don't do this. Don't let yourself be swallowed up by depression in a time like this, alright?" Rey asked in a sweet tone, causing the living Hawke sister to give off a slight smile.

"Alright then... I... I won't... please Rey... have them... take care of my machine... I need to... get some rest." Luna said as she stepped out of the cockpit of the machine.

"It's alright." Rey said as he put his arm over her shoulder and looked behind himself at one of the engineers, giving him a visual cue as the two FAITH pilots walked away.

"I can't believe this! Ridiculous!" Kendan Westenfluss raged from his cabin, Heine Westenfluss, Athrun Zala, and Rey Za Burrel standing on the other side of the Admiral's desk.

"Neither can I, however, it is reality. We need to deal with it now, Admiral Westenfluss." Rey said in a low and passive tone as the Captain of the Grandeur groaned.

"Did she at least manage to get the data from ORB? We've lost contact with our spy as well!" Kendan asked angrily.

"Yes. The engineers are extracting it from the Colossus as we speak and will be transmitting it to Carpentaria shortly." Heine informed, the camera shifting to show a certain blue haired individual who had his head down.

"Gah..." Athrun groaned. "Why now? Why someone innocent, like Meyrin? I can't believe it! WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Athrun complained.

"Athrun?" Rey said, turning towards his fellow FAITH member.

"I understand what you mean. Even though I wasn't on the Minerva for long, I felt that Meyrin was just a sweet an innocent girl... it's a shame... that she lost her life." Heine mourned.

"It's not only that!" Athrun slammed his fist onto the desk. "But why? Why would Kira fight alongside such... murders like that? WHY?" Athrun shouted.

"Maybe it's because the Kira you knew in the past, the Kira that was your best friend, has changed, evolved, and matured into someone different, Athrun." Rey said, turning away and causing the bluenette to look at the side of Rey's head.

"Rey..." Athrun said to himself. "I guess you're right then... he's changed... I've changed... and I guess... whatever... I'll think about what's happened today. Permission to take the rest of the night off, Captain." Athrun said, looking Kendan in the eyes.

"Permission granted. I want each and everyone of you to get a good night sleep." Kendan said, saluting Athrun as the son of Patrick Zala left the room. "So is Lunamaria Hawke going to be okay or am I going to need to request that Durandal give the Colossus a new pilot?" Kendan asked the remaining two pilots in the room.

"Father, wouldn't that be a little harsh?" Heine said.

"No... Heine... and to answer your question, Captain, I'll see if I can talk with her when I can. Lunamaria may mourn the loss of her sister, but that lose will fuel her desire for justice. Justice against that enemy pilot. If anything, this may have very well strengthened Lunamaria Hawke... it may have just given her resolve to fight." Rey said to the Captain, who nodded.

"Yes, I understand. I'd feel the same... if something were to happen to one of my loved ones." Heine added.

"I may sound like I'm trying to manipulate Lunamaria... and you could say I am, but from my perspective, I'm telling it as it is." Rey stated.

"Telling it as it is?" Kendan asked.

"Human's desire justice, and every human has their own way of deciding justice; their own definition of justice, and sometimes they will fervently peruse that justice to sate their consciousness. That is what Lunamaria is going to feel right now. She is going to seek out righteous revenge for her lost sister, and that means she will try to destroy the enemy gundam that killed her." Rey stated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We all feel that way from time to time. Then again, we are all humans... we are all very flawed in our own right." Heine said, his father snorting softly.

"Anyway that data should be processed soon. I have a feeling that we're going to be learning a lot from ORB... from their technology... even if it's just learning the abilities of their machines." Rey said.

"Indeed. Knowing the extent of your opponents abilities is a must. When Luna's alright I want you guys to go over the data we've received, got it?" Kendan asked.

"Yes sir!" Rey and Heine saluted the Admiral.

"Dismissed." Kendan ordered as the two left his cabin, the Captain of the Grandeur grabbing the nearby phone on his desk a second later. "Ian, take us back on our course to Carpentaria, maximum cruising speed." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

The ORB-04 Judicator gundam flew over Ono'goro Island, cradling the damaged ORB-03 Demoness in it's arms at it stopped over it's target location, the Attha Mansion.

"This is Lieutenant Asuka. I have reached the Attha Mansion and am landing behind the building. Are the medical crews ready? She doesn't seem to be responding on the communications line." Shinn said as the Judicator landed on the ground and deactivated its wings of light before gently placing the Demoness down on the ground next to him before stepping back and powering down his machine.

"Stella? What's wrong with her?" Kira said as he frantically ran towards the Demoness' cockpit. "Wait! Let me try to reason with her first. She may be just fine." Kira warned the medics and other people nearby. However before the Ultimate Coordinator could open the hatch it opened by itself. "What?" Kira said, shocked as Stella slowly but surely crawled out of the gundam, tumbling into his arms.

"Kira... is that... Kira?" Stella cried, leaning into his chest before looking up, her eyes still in SEED mode from earlier.

'She... let me see if I can speak to her...' Kira thought, blinking as he mentally activated his own SEED mode before being blasted by Stella's mental message.

'BECAUSE I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE WITH ME!' Stella screamed in his head, causing Kira to squint and pull himself back due to the pain of having Stella scream at him mentally like that, which hurt a lot. Several people behind the two, including Auel, noticed this.

'Stella... you're hugging him like that... maybe...' Auel thought as the two embraced each other.

'I'm here for you, Stella, even like this. I'm sorry, Stella. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then. But why.. why were you flying at night and then suddenly found yourself afraid of the dark again. I thought...' Kira thought, transmitting soothing thoughts of love as Stella stopped struggling and kissed him right on the lips to stop him, rain pouring from below right on top of the two lovers from above, drenching them.

'Because... it's not too dark out tonight, Kira. And the lightning...' Stella thought, breaking down again shortly after. "But when I... found myself in the water looking down into the blackness... I panicked." Stella cried as Kira embraced her.

"That's... enough. You're okay now, Stella..." Kira said. 'I thought she was cured of her block word illness... However maybe this is just a fear of the pitch black darkness she fears herself...' Kira thought, receiving a mental nod from the girl.

'I've been afraid of the dark since I was a child... but... now I'm with you...' She thought before speaking to his face. "Kira, I want to go inside now." Stella said as she stopped crying. "We're getting wet. I'll deal with the Demoness tomorrow." Stella informed, looking up to Kira.

"Alright then. We'll go inside now." Kira yawned. "I want to get a good night sleep." He expressed in a tired tone as the blonde gave him a sick smirk.

"Not a chance... you'll be up all night..." Stella whispered into his ears, causing Kira to roll his eyes.

"Oh, sure." Kira laughed.

* * *

Inside the Attha Mansion on a balcony:

The Princess and Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha stood overlooking the scene below, her face and body posture expressing how tired and longing for rest she was, especially after what had happened all day. Although Cagalli was outside she was beneath a stone roof and wasn't getting wet. Smiling, she observed her brother and his girlfriend embrace each other as her own boyfriend, who was drenched in liquid but not to the extent of Kira and Stella, walked up to her from behind.

"Shinn, don't get me wet! Period!" Cagalli snapped as the Ace of Aces attempted to put his right hand on her shoulder and spin her around for a peck, but was halted.

"Gah! You got me. Dammit!" Shinn raged.

"So what happened out there? Who... who was piloting the Impulse?" Cagalli asked.

"I... I didn't see the Impulse... at all. Nor did I know who was piloting it. However I did see Lunamaria Hawke's machine..." Shinn lowered his head.

"The magenta haired..." Cagalli tried to say.

"Yeah, her... she was mad at Stella for something, and shot at her with her everything in her machine's arsenal, besides that compact positron cannon. Stella tried to hold on but the Demoness went into the water... and then I chased after her." Shinn explained as Cagalli thought this over, the Princess' face snapping into a surprised look as she thought of something.

"Wait? Lunamaria. Wasn't she the one with a little sister aboard the Minerva? May... Miy... Maeyrin? Was that her name?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, and its Meyrin." Shinn said before coming to a realization. "Oh no! You don't think she stole the Impulse, do you?" Shinn asked.

"Well you said that Lunamaria was very angry with Stella after the Impulse went down, and from what Erica Simmons told me, the people who hacked Morganroate's database and the people who stole the Impulse, knew what they were doing. They're going to have to fix the Minerva's hanger bay door... someone blew a wide hole right through it..." Cagalli explained.

"Then... it could have been Meyrin. IT COULD HAVE BEEN MEYRIN! Oh... no..." Shinn said, dropping to his knees as Cagalli knelt down next to him and embraced him.

"You knew Meyrin, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, I did. We weren't overly close but... that's just sad. Who would try to get her to do something like that? To make a little, confused teenaged girl pull a stunt like that? That's sick! And cruel!" Shinn raged.

"Well..." Cagalli broke their hug as both of them sat next to each other.

"I thought you said you didn't want to get wet." Shinn said as Cagalli quickly grabbed Shinn by the cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Let me be a hypocrite and do what I want to do when I'm with the man I love, please?" Cagalli asked, Shinn smiling. "Anyway we've managed comprehend the man who hacked our database. They're interrogating him right now. I'll be informed of everything tomorrow apparently." Cagalli said, slamming her fists onto the ground. "DAMMIT! How could we let Zaft... do that! GRR..." Cagalli raged.

"I guess we'll understand tomorrow. I'm equally pissed off as well, Cagalli. I thought the Minerva crew... decided to join with ORB after Zagreb, but this is different." Shinn said.

"Something tells me Durandal's spy wasn't part of the Minerva's crew." Cagalli said as she got up onto her two feet, her Royal Consort doing the same. "We'll know in the morning. I'm going to be bed now.. it's been a long day." Cagalli said in a tired tone as the two of them walked into the Mansion and down the hallway.

"So what happened between you and Durandal after I left?" Shinn asked.

"Gah... it's headache inducing... did you know that Edir Arak and Lord Djibril were responsible for the Break the World Incident?" Cagalli asked as Shinn stopped.

"Whoa! WHAT? Those two? How?" Shinn asked, incredibly upset and ready to burst.

"Durandal had a recording of those two chatting a while back and played it... as well as a picture of Lord Djibril in the Seiran's house... the snake! Damn... I'll be going tomorrow morning and I'll be ringing that spy's neck MYSELF!" One of the walls shook as Cagalli slammed her left fist into it.

"Where's that Edir bastard? What have you done with him, Cagalli?" Shinn asked in an aggressive tone.

"He's being transferred to the highest security prison in ORB right now... He'll get a 'fair trial' later on, but for now I don't want a..." Cagalli explained, trying to find the words.

"Monster like that walking a free man? Yeah, that's got me mad too, if what Durandal said is right. Can't believe we let something like that happen..." Shinn groaned.

"I know." Cagalli sighed. "Its troubling me too. Whatever... it's been a long day, I'm going to bed..." Cagalli said as Shinn began to walk the other direction. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Cagalli raged.

"To go talk with Kira. I'll go to bed... later... OUCH!" Shinn complained as he felt Cagalli grab him by his right ear.

"No, you're coming right now! Kira's going to be busy with Stella for a while and I don't need to be out there for this mess to be taken care of! You're my Royal Consort and considering the pain that's been inflicted on both of us today I need someone to snuggle with so I can get a good night sleep!" Cagalli raged as she began to drag Shinn with her, the Ace of Aces crying in pain.

'Damn she's tough, and that's how I like her...' Shinn thought, smiling on the inside.

* * *

The next day in Cagalli and Shinn's bedroom:

"You're up early." The Ace of Aces said as he got out of bed and proceeded to walk over to the closet and grab his bathrobe, noting the robed Cagalli as she worked at her computer as he wrapped his being in the silky light blue cloth and tied the fabric belt around his waist.

"I'm just... reading some things that were sent from me. About what happened yesterday, among other things. I slept well, for a while... but I eventually woke up." She turned around and gave him an angry look. "Stop hogging the damn sheets you fabric glutton!" Cagalli raged, intensifying her gaze.

"Awe is the little Princess angry that she can't fight back against..." Shinn teased as Cagalli's expression got even angrier. "Yeah well don't blame me for stuff I do while I'm sleeping! In any case that's payback for grabbing me by my ears last night!" Shinn raged, rubbing his right ear.

"Doesn't mean you don't do those things!" Cagalli counter raged.

"But I don't mean to! I just can't help it!"

"Well just stop doing it!"

"Whatever!" Shinn yelled as the two angry lovers stared each other down for about a minute until they relaxed.

"Yeah, whatever... we're up now... No point crying about it until tonight when we go back to bed." Cagalli pointed out.

"And there's nothing that can be done. So what have you read about this morning anyway... you seemed too tired to want to hear about anything new last night regarding that spy and such." Shinn said.

"Oh, I just got up... ten minutes ago. Anyway... come here Shinn, we'll read about that spy and some other information together." Cagalli said as her lover walked over to her side and knelt down next to her left as she petting his scalp.

"Stop it!" Shinn complained.

"If you can't help hogging the sheets then I can't help playing with my consort's soft hair!" Cagalli giggled as Shinn rolled his eyes, the Princess opening the message she received sometime before.

"Alright... what's this one about? And why aren't you being flooded by emails from other ORB civilians and people around the world if this is your email address?!" Shinn asked.

"This is a private network meant for fast communication between high ranking government officials, Shinn. It's not an address that can be reached by the average civilian. I thought you would know this." Cagalli explained.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What's this one about anyway?" The red eyed coordinator grunted.

"Hmm... it's about the spy." Cagalli said as she read the letter out loud. "_'Dear Lady Cagalli. As you are well aware, last night there was an intrusion detected in Morganroate's database by an unauthorized source. At the same time somebody managed to break into the hanger bay for the vessel known as the LHM-BB01 Minerva, blast a hole through the door of the hanger to ship was stationed in using one of it's XM47 "Tristan" dual beam cannons before launching the ship's mobile suit known as the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse and leaving the country taking the data that had been transferred to the mobile suit. However, due to how quickly Zaft had managed to figure out that the people known as Lord Djibril, Edir Arak, Ezalia Joule, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman were in our country, we suspected that Zaft may have had a spy in the military somewhere, and by decision of parliament, we were able to work with Morganroate to instil temporary measures to catch this spy should he or she attempt to break into Morganroate's database.'_" Cagalli informed.

"Wait... what? When did you guys decide to set a trap?" Shinn asked.

"The day Durandal sent us his ultimatum, Shinn. Remember how I had to go into a meeting in the afternoon that day and didn't leave for like six hours? We were discussing what had happened while I was gone and what we needed to do now that I was back, but at the same time the topic of how Durandal managed to figure out how those people were in ORB was brought up... and the decision to set a trap was set." She looked him in the eyes. "Do you really think that even with the power I had, I could just lock away the Seirans in their house? That's an infringement of their rights... and they're considered royalty as well... I needed a majority vote in parliament to actually make that order official... and damn it was a pain in the neck convincing some of those old men." She grunted.

"Okay alright. I see what you mean... sheesh." Shinn rolled his eyes. "Keep reading."

"_'Although the Force Impulse managed to escape from ORB the mobile suit known as the ORB-03 Demoness and later the ORB-04 Judicator pursued and hunted down the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse. Later that night Morganroate examined the communication logs of both the Demoness and the Judicator and discovered that the person piloting the Impulse may have been a sixteen year old female known as Meyrin Hawke, former Zaft green suit and communications operator for the Minerva. Captain Talia Gladys has been contacted and informed of this matter, but she has yet to give a reply.'_" Cagalli continued as the camera cuts to a different room in the ORB Union, which looking out one of it's windows, appears to be elevated above the ground. We then see the blonde haired Captain of the Minerva as she sits in front of a computer, sighing as she places her right hand on her face.

"So... it... was Meyrin... it really was her..." Shinn gasped, great pauses taking place between his words.

"Shinn... I'm sorry." Cagalli said as she tried to hug him, but he turned away, got up and walked towards the window. "I know... she may have been your friend..." Cagalli added.

"Cagalli... I knew Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke ever since my first day at the Zaft Academy. To know full well that she is dead... and at Stella's hands... it just... errg... this makes me feel the same way I felt when my I saw my mother, father, and little sister burning before my eyes that fateful day in the first war..." Shinn raged, leaning onto the window sill, closing his eyes as tears fell from his face. 'Although the feeling is not as strong.' Shinn thought.

"Shinn... I... I..." Cagalli tried to say.

"Cagalli, please don't. I'm not mad at you right now. Nor am I angry with Stella, or ORB itself. She didn't know Meyrin personally and she was just following orders. In fact I would say right now if that was me... I probably wouldn't have been able to kill Meyrin... and Zaft would have gotten their hands on the data... maybe they already do... but still..." The Ace of Aces slammed a fury filled right fist onto the window ledge as he saw the reflected of his significant other walk up to his left.

"Then... who are you angry with... Shinn?" Cagalli asked.

"Meyrin was just a little girl who loved her sister and wanted to follow her... that's why she joined the military. Those two... they may have had their feuds but they were siblings. Big sister and little sister. They shopped together, slept in the same room together, gossiped together, and even when they found that all the makeups and creams in their room were splattered around, they both turned and yelled at me like they were one being controlling two different bodies. She was just a little girl... she was even a little older than me... sixteen years old. She wasn't even grown up yet. She had..." Shinn tried to say as Cagalli interrupted him.

"She had her entire life ahead of her. She had the chance to have many good experiences with her friends. She had the chance to fight for what she believed in, and when all was said and done... when her lay time was over, then she could settle down with a handsome man and have her own children... yes I remember..." Cagalli said as Shinn then interrupted her.

"... you told me that... that morning when we were together in ORB... or at least something like it. Yes, I fully well remember the words that have given me strength several times throughout this terrible war..." Shinn said as he leaned slightly to the left and placed his head on Cagalli's shoulders. "Zaft will pay... as will Djibril..." He looked the blonde in the eye. "You asked who I am angry with? I'm angry with Zaft for using a naïve little girl like Meyrin to further their own ends like that, even if she was one of their soldier. They abused her relationship with her sister to further their own ends... and as for why I mentioned Djibril... he and his friends need to pay for what they did the people like Stella and Auel. That's disgusting." Shinn said before walking back to the computer. "What else is left on this, anyway?" He asked in a low tone as Cagalli followed him back to the desk and sat down again before turning and hugging him.

"Shinn..." She said, looking him in the eyes. "I understand what you mean, but you might be taking this too far..." Cagalli said, the black haired pilot blinking and putting on a confused complexion.

"What?" Shinn asked.

"You hate Zaft and Logos right now, for what they've done, but let me ask you this: If you take the Judicator and strike down upon them with the fury and vengeance of its six blades, you will be sated. However, what if someone decides to come after you for doing such a thing, and tries to kill you, or even succeeds? How... will this war end if stuff like that happens?" Cagalli asked.

"War is humanity's fate, Cagalli. Peace is just the resting periods between the times of pointless slaughter." Shinn said in a low tone expressing how he knew this but didn't want to admit it before being slapped in the face by the women he loved and looking up to angrily cross stares.

"Don't think like that! Yes, I know that war is something that is intrinsically tied to humanity, but that doesn't mean you have to take complete vengeance on those who have crossed you! If anything, we should try to expand the 'resting periods between the times of pointless slaughter'! Do you not agree with that? Do you not understand what I'm saying?" Cagalli raged as Shinn sighed.

"Ugh... gah. Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll think about that next time I'm fighting the Alliance. That still doesn't excuse both sides of their crimes!"

"I know, but righteous, zealous justice is not the complete answer to all problems, Shinn. You have to look at their perspective too." Cagalli said as he turned and looked at the scene.

'Somewhat like what Todaka said... before he died.' Shinn thought as Cagalli read the rest of the message to him.

"_'As for the spy himself: We have managed to apprehend him. According to his military ID, his name is Ethan Rulski, although we doubt that it is his real identity. As of right now we've managed to take some information from the place he way staying in and from his personal... and we've only managed to recover his orders from Zaft. We'll be interrogating him further today, but I doubt we'll receive more information from him. Morganroate has reported that the data taken consisted of some information regarding the combat specifications of the ORB-0x gundams as well as some research information on SEED mode. Engineer Simmons can fill you in on that information, should you require it._

_-Chris Advedev, ORB Intelligence Agency OIA.'_" Cagalli finished reading the message.

"So they caught the bastard that told Durandal about those people... good, now he won't be able to tell them about any more of our secrets." Shinn said angrily as Cagalli typed away at the computer and opened up a new message.

"Alright, here's a new one, and its dated for twenty minutes ago... damn I need to tell those guys at the Intelligence Agency to take a break, they've probably been up all night." Cagalli mumbled.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Shinn added.

"Anyway this one is about what happened last night while you were gone._ 'Dear Lady Cagalli, in accordance with the Representative Order you issued to us last night, the OIA has begun to monitor both the media of other nations in addition to observing several social networking hubs around the Earth sphere. As a general statement regarding humanity's reaction to your broadcast last night can be summed up with one word: Confused. As it stands right now, the PLANTs, all Zaft controlled territory and the Atlantic Federation are for the most part aligning themselves with Durandal, however the Eurasian Federation, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, Republic of East Asia, and the Equatorial Union are leaning towards ORB.'_" Cagalli stated.

"That's expected." Shinn said sarcastically as Cagalli batted him in his right shoulder and growled.

"_'The people are confused because they don't know which side to trust the most, nor do they know either side's agenda fully, and as such are not completely devoted to one cause.' _Yeah, that'll change once Durandal actually announces his 'Destiny Plan'_. 'On one hand Djibril is hated by the vast majority of humanity and although he was kept secret in ORB for a time, you apparently raised a good point last night about the invasion giving him a chance to get away. In the eyes of the civilian population of other nations, both ORB and Zaft are seen as being benevolent entities as of this moment, and people are actually wondering why have not signed a peace treaty yet.'_" Cagalli explained.

"And it just goes on with some statistics babble... sheesh." Shinn complained.

"Yeah I'll read that later..." The Lioness of ORB sighed. "Damn... it's just not clear-cut at this moment." Cagalli groaned in pain.

"What isn't 'clear-cut', Cagalli?" Shinn asked.

"What we need to do next... what is ORB's next move... dammit!" Cagalli slammed her fist onto the table, and Shinn groaning as well.

"Yeah... I don't know that one either. We'll think about it later... I see one last message in your 'Private Inbox'." Shinn said as Cagalli got out of her chair and hugged him/

"Just... be there for me... no matter what happens." Cagalli requested.

"I will be... if you do the same..." Shinn responded.

"Thank you... now lets see what's in this last message..." Cagalli said as she sat back down and opened the message, gasping as she did. "What?"

"Ca... Captain Todaka?" Shinn said as he looked at who the message was from and then checked the date. "Dated yesterday... how did..."

"Okay what's this all about." Cagalli said angrily, but at the same time her voice was laced with sorrow. "_'Dear Lady Cagalli, do not be surprised by this message, for if you have received it, then I, Captain Todaka, am dead. I wrote this before Zaft invaded ORB as a fall back should I perish in that battle, and I probably sent this to you in the final moments before the destruction of the Takemikazuchi. Do not mourn my death...'_" Cagalli said as a tear began to fall down her face.

"Don't mourn his death? What? Of course we're going to mourn his passing... Todaka was..." Shinn tried to start a rant before he felt his lover place her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Shinn... honor his wishes... not for me... for him." Cagalli ordered, viably sad yet able to command others even while temporarily visiting the ocean of depression.

'She's sad... then again so am I...' Shinn thought. "Let me read it..." Shinn requested, earning a nod from Cagalli. "_'... for I am a soldier and it is a soldier's duty to put their life on the line for the nation that they live in... for the nation that they believe in. I am just one of many who died that day for ORB, do not treat me as a special case, for when you mourn someone, you linger in the past, and at this moment, you cannot allow that to happen. If you linger in the past then you will temporarily lose sight of both your primary objective, the present, and the future, and by doing this you shall give your enemy an unfair advantage; they will be granted an opening to use against you. Speaking of your primary objective, I ask this of you: Win this war, but at the same time make the world a better place for the people living in it. ORB has come so far that it cannot lose this battle... the final battle will decide the fate of humanity, should Oscar Durandal's words be as true as I think they are. I know I may have acted in unusual ways in the past, such as my order to engage the forces at Heaven's Base and take some damage rather than outright threatening them with the nuclear missile beforehand, but that was because the entire world needed to understand us, understand ORB, and the power and bravery of this great nation, and how it can almost be called unquestionable. So please, you've come this far right now... should peace present itself to you then take it as long as it has no dirty strings attached... I'm sure everyone wants to take a rest from all this fighting. However do not lose yourself in this conflict; fight for what you believe in, what you consider to be correct. Once this war is over then you can think about me, and about all the other soldiers who gave their lives in this war, this battle of ideologies..._

_-Captain Todaka.'_" Shinn finished reading the message, and Cagalli was still sobbing, although her tears were quiet. In fact, several tears had managed to roll down Shinn's face as well during this time.

"This is why I don't want to just outright say that war is humanity's only fate... because if good people like Todaka continue to die, then what exactly is humanity's purpose? To fight each other endlessly? To see our loved ones die? Why?" Cagalli asked her boyfriend.

"Cagalli... I guess I was a bit... judgmental with what I said about war being the fate of mankind... but the point still stands... all throughout history... there has been bloodshed." Shinn stated.

"Yes I know that, but do you know how I feel when you say something like that, considering my position? I'm the Chief Representative of the ORB Union... I care about my people, and I want to see them live happily and prosper. I don't want to just lie down and say 'it is your fate to die horribly in war'! As ORB's leader, I have a responsibility to do something about that, and if you're going to be my Royal Consort, then it is your responsibility to help me!" Cagalli raged, shocking Shinn. "Because I can guarantee you right now the people of this nation will not be happy if I'm with someone who while he hates war, also pacifies himself when it is ignited with the idea that this is supposed to happen from time to time rather than doing everything in their power to stop it from taking place or ending it as quickly as it begins!" Cagalli added.

"Cagalli... I..."

"Do you understand me?"

"YES! I understand you, but that's not what I'm saying. I'm trying to prevent you from being blinded by the thought that if you bring this war to an end then that will be the end of all conflict! That's the problem that Zaft has! They believe that ending a war one way will ensure that war never happens again! They know not of the future, of how people will live in one hundred years, and of how they will perceive right and wrong and if they do then they are indeed truly foolish!" Shinn said.

"Again this is an attack on idealism, right? As you always like to do that?" Cagalli asked.

"Somewhat. Idealism is fine from time to time but realism... judging a situation for what it is and coming up with a new and perhaps better idea to fix it is the superior method when compared to the thought that fitting a round peg into a square hole works!" Shinn explained.

"So what you're saying is that ORB ideals would have worked sometimes but not always, and that the idea that the Destiny Plan would forever fix the world is foolish?" Cagalli asked, interpreting Shinn's words.

"Yes. Durandal has not a damned clue what will happen in the future, nor does he have a solution for problems he knows nothing about, yet he and the other Zaft pilots so arrogantly think they can make judgment and come up with solutions right now."

"But you're doing the same when you call war humanity's fate and say that conflict will always exist!" Cagalli yelled, Shinn's face widening, both in his eyes and mouth, as he heard this.

"I... I am..." He said lightly.

"Yes..."

"Well then I'm suffering from the same problem as them I guess... fine then. When I say stuff like that, I make the decision based off of what history has revealed about the past. I'll humble myself right now and say that while I think war is humanity's fate, that may change in the future, but regardless of what happens we as humans should adapt to whatever situation we're faced with, rather than trying to instil a one time fits all fix. I guess that might be what Todaka said when he wrote "Win this war, but at the same time make the world a better place for the people living in it." in his message... he wants us to give the people of the world the peace they deserve but at the same time the society that existed before the war may need to be adjusted... it's flaws called out and fixed, and that although this is the objective of both sides, he trusts us more." Shinn stated.

"Yes... that makes sense. However, it is something to be thought about later." She said as she kissed him. "Thank you, it's always nice to rant with you, Shinn... as weird as that sounds... you always have something critical to say but you're not completely stubborn and unchangeable..."

"Like what you were before? Heh, I guess the stubbornness that existed in both of us canceled out as we got closer together..." Shinn said, planting a wet kiss on her.

"I guess so... now come one... I've had enough reading for this morning... I need something to eat." Cagalli informed.

"Me too." Shinn smiled as the two left the room.

* * *

Durandal's office, Carpentaria:

The Supreme Council Chairman of the PLANTs was enjoying a cup of green tea and reading about current events, in much the same way that Cagalli did this morning, when he found himself confronted with someone who would not be too pleased with him.

"Mr. Chairman, it's Lacus Clyne. She wishes to speak to you personally." The voice of a female could be heard throughout the room via the speakers set around it.

"Ah, I see. Patch her through then." Durandal said as the screen on his computer switched to reveal the visage of a slightly pissed off and emotionally damaged pink pop star.

"Chairman Durandal! Why did you cut me off last night? I was busy talking with Cagalli." Lacus yelled, her voice mixed with sadness as Durandal put on a stern look.

"Lacus, you were embarrassing yourself, and you were embarrassing the PLANTs at the same time. I'm sorry to say that but it is the truth." Durandal said coldy as Lacus put on a surprise expression, her eyelids opening up as she did.

"What? I was embarrassing you?" Lacus cried, her vocal cords made of anger.

"I mean no harm... and I apologize if you're hurt because of my words, but you have to understand something right now: I did not approach you and ask for your generous aid so that you could confront people and speak for the PLANTs themselves, I asked you for your aid because I need someone like you... a national symbol to some people, by my side. You are well respected within the PLANTs, but the PLANTs are not the entire world." Durandal explained.

"But what about what I said... and what about the crimes ORB has committed? We can't just let them get away with what they've done! It's injustice! It's wrong! Despite my ties to ORB in the past what they did cannot benefit the world!" Lacus ranted.

"Miss Clyne, please calm down. Please, let me explain something to you..." Durandal said in a soft welcoming tone as Lacus seemed to settle. "I understand your frustration with the ORB Union, but that it by no means an excuse to interrupt a world leader mid way through a speech and yell in her face. If anything, that makes you yourself look bad because you feel the need to hid something important that they were about to say... and by doing that you may make people feel suspicious and grow paranoid." Durandal explained.

"But still..."

"No buts..." Durandal stated, asserting his authority. "Imagine if that was me addressing the world and someone else decided to interrupt me midway through my broadcast? How would that make you feel? Did you ever interrupt your father mid way through one of his speeches because you had something to say?" Durandal asked.

"Oh... I didn't... think about it that way..." Lacus lowered her head.

"Exactly. At this moment in time we may be considering the ORB Union to be our enemy... but that doesn't mean we need to stoop to levels such as interrupting broadcasts. After all... it's a silent gentleman's agreement that world leaders do not interrupt others on live television... it's just bad manners, you see. Bad manners that I do not tolerate." Durandal asked as Lacus fully calmed down.

"Alright... then why did you intervene in my discussion?" Lacus asked.

"Because Lady Cagalli had questions, and I had answers, and it was my time to give her those answers, for all the world to know... I didn't want people to think that the invasion of ORB was some sort of power grab and that I have a malevolent agenda, because I don't. I sent those forces there to go after a wanted man and take care of him so that he cannot damage our world further, alright?" Durandal asked.

"And now that he has left ORB... damn... you said that when you yourself were talking with Cagalli... wow you sure are smart Chairman Durandal!" Lacus cheered.

"Thank... thank you." Durandal blushed slightly. "In any case, I must ask you: Are you angry with me, considering all that's happened?" Durandal asked.

"Well now that you've explained it. Not as angry as I was before... but what Cagalli said... was it true? Am I really a useless moron who runs their mouth?" Lacus cried, viably upset again.

"No, you are... you are Lacus Clyne, the songstress of the PLANTs, the voice of the people, the one who keeps our soldiers going in times of need... to call you useless... I'm sorry, but the Chief Representative of the ORB Union... she went too far when she said that, but such is the nature of a hot headed girl who is in a position of power she neither is fit for nor deserves. That's why we must bring this war to an end... and bring about the era of peace for all, so that nobody says things like that again to hurt people like you... it's cruelty in my opinion." Durandal said, raising his voice somewhat.

'The Destiny Plan... yes... if I was designed to be a singer... and throughout my life it has worked for me... then it can work for humanity... it is the path to peace...' Lacus thought.

"I understand, Mr. Chairman. Now let me go... I have to prepare for my next big concert!"

"Knock their socks off with your beautiful voice." Durandal complimented the pink girl in an enthusiastic tone as the line was cut. 'That girl... Lacus Clyne... she is innocent but assertive at times, naïve for the most part although sometimes she can shine, and she is the perfect proof I need that the Destiny Plan is in fact viable... where the current system of the world... the current way of life... needs to go. Its a good thing her heart desires the same thing mines does... a world without war... forever. Although that Princess... that stubborn Warrior Princess... DAMN HER! Although... what she proved last night... about Lacus... could be helpful.' Durandal thought to himself before typing something on the computer keyboard on his desk and bringing up a map of the moon.

"Ah... the Moon... before... an entity that served as a proxy for the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations... now... it is to be considered a set of neutral cities." Durandal typed some more as the picture of the moon separated into three locations, displaying three different lunar cities. "The lunar cities of Daedalus, Arzachel, and Copernicus... each of these functions as both a city... and a military base under the control of the Alliance. However, ever since the last Atlantic Federation election, and the ideological split that took place between Eurasia and the America's... times have changed. Each of these cities declared themselves a neutral entity separate from any faction, so as not to be forced to ally themselves with us at the PLANTs... yet, despite this, they still receive supplies via orders both Washington and Berlin for the sake of humanitarian purposes, even though the ORB fleet that assisted the Alliance is still holding in Copernicus... although they are idle at the moment." Durandal sighed as he looked down onto the ground, and then at his two open palm hands, before looking up again. "Where are you hiding, Djibril? Is it in one of these cities? Are any of them giving refuge to you? Or are you hiding somewhere else..." The Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Damn ORB for keeping him and damn us for letting him get away! I have not a clue where he is but I do know this... eventually he will strike... and when he does many innocent people will lose their lives due to our own incompetence and it will be up to us to stop him once and for all! We must... I must... and I will bring this conflict, and all other conflicts to an end! Its the only way for humanity to move forward..." Durandal raged as he opened a new file from his computer. "Although, I think I may need to modify the Destiny Plan somewhat..." He said as he looked at the screen displayed a document with a header labeled 'SEED mode'. "Oh yes, Athrun had informed me of something like this a while back, but he never truly explained it to me in the full sense." Durandal said as he began to scan the document. "What in the hell is this supposed to be? Is this... the next step in natural human evolution?" Durandal asked himself as he read the SEED mode research, his mind trying to wrap itself around what it meant.

* * *

Daedalus Space Port:

Out of absolutely nowhere, a large vessel, approximately three hundred and eighty meters long, equipped with six beam cannons, many missile launchers, four mobile suit catapults, and a mirage colloid system suddenly appeared above one of the warship hangers in the military portion of the Daedalus Lunar Base. The vessel was navy blue with a secondary color of silver, and it slowly began to descend into the nearby hanger.

"Take us easy, helm. We don't want any accidents to happen, considering our honored guests." Ian Lee, the Captain of the Girty Lue ordered.

"Daedalus Lunar Base this is Girty Lue. We are preparing to touch down in hanger bay E-7. Do you copy?" The ships communication officer asked.

"Girty Lue this is Daedalus. You are all clear for touch down." Someone across the line informed as the ship shook a little as it hit the ground of the base gently and landed.

"Inform the pass..." Lee tried to say, but was interrupted.

"We already know. Thank you, Captain Lee, for your assistance." A man said from behind the startled captain.

"Yes... thank you very much. It's appreciated." The voice of a snake could be heard as Ian Lee turned around and looked at the two men who he considered to be his 'passengers'.

_Paladin let off a meow as the large fluffy black cat sat happily in it's master's arms. _

* * *

Daedalus Military Command Room, ten minutes later:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WILL TAKE NEARLY TWO MONTHS TO FINISH REQUIEM'S CONSTRUCTION? I thought that weapon would be fully operational right now!" Djibril raged at the bases commander, Yuna Roma Seiran right behind him.

"Sir... ever since the split between the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations... our supplies... although they've been provided... have been cut to the extent that we could not hope to complete Requiem's construction on the deadline! Please, understand, we're doing everything we can at the moment... but at the same time we cannot rush the weapon with the eyes that have been looking at us ever since we've declared our neutrality... and with you here..." The base commander wiped the sweat from his brow. "It'll be difficult to keep you concealed until the time is right." He finished, Djibril rolling his eyes.

"Alright fine? Two months you say? Make it one and a half!" Yuna Roma added.

"And who the hell are you?" The base commander looked Yuna right in the eye only to be slapped by Djibril.

"He's Yuna Roma Seiran of the ORB Union... and he's been a great assistance. You are you to make sure that he receives the same treatment as I do..." Djibril grabbed the commander by his collar. "Is that clear?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes... **gulp** sir." The base commander finished.

"Good. Now... he said one and a half months... that seems reasonable... just make sure no one figures out that we're here or discovers Requiem, alright? We don't want a weapon like that falling into the wrong hands, now do we?" Djibril asked.

* * *

The four Zaft aces gathered in the briefing room aboard the Grandeur, which looked similar to the room aboard the Minerva when Captain Gladys and Athrun briefed Shinn and the other crewmen before that ship assaulted Lohengrin Outer Gate.

"What's this all about?" Heine asked in a slightly eager tone.

"I don't know... what about you guys?" Athrun asked as a certain magenta haired female gave off an angry groan. "Lunamaria..."

"Leave me to my depression..." Luna said, lowering her head. "Meyrin..." She cried.

"Luna... I'm sorry... but..." Rey tried to lean over and support her but she pushed him away.

"ENOUGH!" She retaliated, looking up and starring the blonde angrily in the eyes.

"Luna... cheer up. I know that.." Heine tried to explain as Athrun interrupted him.

"Guys, at this point in time Lunamaria needs to be left alone... she needs some time to herself to think... and she doesn't want anyone to annoy her. Please... I may sound like a jerk by saying this... but it's best if we just leave her be." Athrun said.

"Thank you. Now bugger off! All three of you!" Luna raged, her head still tilted downwards.

'Kira... are you really on the same side that ended... Meyrin... why? How could you align yourself with such murderers? Why would you? I must speak to you... sooner or later...' Athrun thought as the door opened, revealing Admiral Kendan Westenfluss and Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. Heine, Rey, and Athrun each stood up straight and saluted the two men, but Luna did not.

"Lunamaria, stand up straight! You're a soldier!" Kendan raged, noticing her disobedience.

"No... stop. Admiral!" Durandal raised his voice. "I personally excuse the Colossus' pilot for her disobedient actions... this time, considering the circumstances." Durandal said.

"But Mr..." Kendan tried to say, looking Durandal in the eyes as the taller man simple gave him a slight smile. "Alright then... now... down to business." The Captain of the Grandeur said as the two men stood in the front center of the room.

"Now... I understand that Operation Justice was a failure... due to unforeseen circumstances. However... due to the state of the world right now... I am sending the Grandeur back into space to defend the PLANTs in case Lord Djibril manages to round up a force capable of assaulting the PLANTs." Durandal explained.

"But... where is Djibril right now, and how could he round up a force capable of assaulting the homeland, Chairman?" Heine asked.

"We don't know where he is and this mission is based on the fact that everything about that man right now is an unknown! We don't know what his next move will be, and right now that worries me!" Durandal said.

"So what you're saying is... the Grandeur, as well as our machines, are being sent back into space as an extra precaution?" Rey asked.

"Exactly." Kendan answered.

"What about Lacus? Chairman... I'm sorry, but considering she's my fiance..." Athrun said.

"That's off-topic!" Kendan said as Durandal raised his right hand to cease the Admiral's talking.

"Athrun... I have talked to the future Mrs. Athrun Zala personally... and we've dealt with whatever issues that he's had on her mind. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday... everything that happened yesterday." He looked at Lunamaria, who still had her head down. "But in regards to Miss Clyne... it couldn't be helped. All the more reason why we must bring this war to an end." Durandal explained.

"Bring about eternal peace." Athrun muttered under his breath, Durandal giving off a slight smirk.

"Now, the ship will be outfitted with it's space booster and will take off at fourteen hundred hours. Tie up any loose ends you have in Carpentaria before then, understood?" Kendan asked.

"Yes sir!" All four of the Zaft pilots, including Lunamaria responded this time, although the Colossus' pilot didn't salute Admiral or the Chairman, but merely responded with her head facing downwards.

* * *

ORB Parliament Building:

"I now raise one final issue before this meeting is to be adjourned. Due to the actions of the Seiran family, who's crimes are many and include high treason, human rights violations, and murder, and the subsequent decision to leave ORB by Lord Yuna Roma Seiran, I know raise one final question: Should the ORB government make the decision to remove the Seiran family from power and take away their privileges as one of the five royal families of our nation?" Cagalli, who was wearing the ORB politicians jacket asked the room full of ministers, whom which all of them were older than her. They began to chat amongst themselves in whispers, causing a flame to flicker inside the Chief Representative's mind. "Might I remind you that our entire space fleet is stationed at Copernicus Lunar City right this instant and should Yuna Roma Seiran manage to... take control of the ships there..." Cagalli added, grabbing the attention of the old men.

"But Lady Cagalli, don't you have that act you put into place during this war that you have used to great extents?" One minister asked.

"You should know better. That law applies to forces within one thousand kilometers of me, and at this moment I am in no position to go to the Moon right now? Now... all in favor of the decision to remove the Seiran family from power?" Cagalli asked. 'I need to have a completely unanimous vote to pull this off... no exception.' Cagalli thought as she raised her hand. At first, none of the ministers did anything at all, but as things looked grim, the domino effect kicked in. One after the other, slowly but surely, every minister found themselves raising their hand in approval for this action.

"We fully support your decision, Sovereign. The crimes of the Seiran family cannot be forgiven, even if they were done with good intentions in mind." The last minister to put his hand up said as Cagalli smiled.

"Good... now... that everything is all said and done, I conclude this meeting to be over." Cagalli stated as each of them got up out of their seats, packed up their stuff, and left, leaving the Chief Representative alone in the room as she sighed and looked out the window. However before too long the phone rang and Cagalli picked it up. "Yes?"

"Lady Cagalli, Erica Simmons is ready to see you now, as requested." The male voice on the other end of the line informed.

"Excellent. I'll be there as quickly as I can be." Cagalli said as she began to walk towards the door on her way to leave the building and go meet the engineer behind the construction of the four ORB-0x machines.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Morganroate building:

"Sorry... the meeting ended just in time. However I'm here now, so let's get started." Cagalli said as she walked into what appeared to be a large meeting room, with Kira, Shinn, Stella, awaiting her as they sat in chairs, in addition to Erica Simmons, who was up at the front of the room standing up next to a laptop.

"Ah, Lady Cagalli. It's good to see you made it. Now before I begin I must ask you a question: How much time do we have to finish the upgrades to the mobile suits and ships; how long do you think we have until Zaft makes its next move? Now that we know about why Durandal arrested Edir Arak in the first place, and that he's been put in prison for what he's done... well... let's just say it's a good thing I managed to get him to cooperate with me during the time I had to work with him." Erica stated.

"To be completely honest... I have no idea... I don't know who is going to make the next move, nor do I know who is going to make it. We discussed this in the meeting and we came to the conclusion that it might be a good idea to attempt to talk things out with Zaft and calm this war down, but we've yet to even open communications with them. As for Edir: You mean to say that you've managed to finalize the upgrades?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes." Erica said.

"Get on with this already! What are we here for?" Shinn asked in a slightly arrogant tone.

"Alright then, fine. I need you four to pay attention, considering you are the ones piloting these machines." Erica said as she turned on a projector that was hanging from the roof, the screen of Erica's computer being displayed on the front of the room. "As you should all be well aware, when a person activates their SEED mode, either unconsciously... or consciously, they gain the ability to telepathically communicate with other people who have the SEED genes over very short distances. This telepathic power is very, very strong and intense, but once again, only works over small distances. Now..." Erica tried to explain as Shinn interrupted her.

"I'm sorry... but you seem to have a lot of data there, Mrs. Simmons. How... how did ORB manage to collect so much information in such a short time period?" Shinn asked, Cagalli and Kira sighing.

"You don't want to know, Shinn. It's best if..." Cagalli stated.

"Remember how I said that I was training Cagalli over the two years before the second war broke out? Remember that, from a while back?" Kira asked.

"Yeah..." Shinn said lightly.

"Kira... I don't think you should go into complete detail..." Cagalli warned in a serious tone.

"Not the whole story, Cagalli, but a bit of it." Kira countered.

"Story time! Story time!" Stella cheered as Erica simply sat down in a nearby chair.

"Kira..." Cagalli groaned.

"If you want to know how we first found out that SEED mode has telepathic powers linked to it, I'll tell you a little story." Kira explained.

"Sure." Shinn responded.

"SHINN!" Cagalli raged.

"I wanna know! Stella is intrigued!" Stella clapped her hands.

"Alright, it goes like this..." Kira began, his sister's face red with anger.

* * *

-Flashback-

It was April 28th of CE 72, and the location was this same Morganroate building. As 'requested' by the Chief Representative of the ORB Union, Prince Kira Yamato had started to train Cagalli in mobile suit combat. However, Kira thought it would be best if the two of them, specifically Cagalli, started out by using simpler mobile suits and working their way up, and that in time Cagalli would be able to fully utilize the I.W.S.P. Pack that the Strike Rouge had, the same pack that she had been denied from using because she was inexperienced. Right now however, the two of them were fighting tooth and nail in the first mobile suit ever developed for combat, the ancestor of every mass production model and gundam that would follow in the future, the ZGMF-1017 GINN. Both of these machines were only equipped with two weapons as of this point: The MA-M3 Heavy Sword and the MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun. As the two of them dueled together for around the tenth time this day in a grassland simulation, it was clear that Kira had the upper hand.

"AHH!" Cagalli screamed as her twin brother quickly closed in on her with his GINN, which had a custom color of black, white, and blue. The Lioness of the ORB Union screamed as she attempted to raise her rifle and fire at the other machine, her GINN itself featuring the same color scheme as the Strike Rouge as it wielded its gun with both hands. "Damn! Why can't I hit you!" Cagalli freaked out as Kira ducked and rolled out of the way of her shots, and even raised his sword, which was in the suit's left hand, to block a couple of rounds as the Ultimate Coordinator drew it closer, aiming the gun in his machine's right hand at the cockpit.

"I'm about to fire! Dodge!" Kira warned. 'She's not going to dodge it... this is the tenth time today and even though I've warned her she never moves out of the way in time.' Kira thought as he fired the gun right at the machine's chest. Time seemed to slow down as Cagalli saw the bullet coming, and like the many that came before her, was a bit nervous, but still confident. Yes, the Princess of ORB had fought in the battle of Yachin Due, but she never faced off against any serious opponent, and she had a brand spankn' new machine with a computer AI built in to help her too. The only pilot she fought in that battle who could be considered of note was Shani Andres, the Forbidden's 'Living CPU', and the guy who would have ended her if it was not for Yzak Joule and his GAT-X102 Duel Assault Shroud. This situation was completely different. Cagalli was on her own, in a simpler machine with no phase shift, no beam weapons, and no computer AI. In addition to this, she was fighting Kira Yamato, the greatest mobile suit pilot who ever lived. No, it was not any surprise that Cagalli was getting her ass handed to her as the bullet from Kira's GINN blitzed towards the girl's machine, however this was a learning experience.

'Dammit... dammit... dammit! DAMMIT THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE ALL THE ONES BEFORE IT!' Cagalli mentally screamed as a golden SEED exploded in her eyes... signalling the second time she had ever entered SEED mode, ever. At the same time the red and pink GINN stopped trying to fire wildly at the darker one and crouched slightly to avoid the oncoming bullet. Although the Lioness of ORB had prevented her machine from taking a direct hit to it's cockpit, the metal horn shaped antenna/stabilizer on it's head had taken a direct hit and was shot off. "KIRA YOU'RE NOT WINNING SO EASILY THIS TIME ARRGH!" Cagalli raged as she threw her rifle to the ground and pulled out the metal sword from the GINN's left side skirt, gripping it with two hands as she charged at the enemy machine.

'What... she managed to dodge it? She's learning!' Kira thought, his eyes widening for a split second as he braced himself for close quarters combat as his GINN landed on the ground and prepared to block with it's own sword.

"My turn to win, brother!" Cagalli said in a half angry half laughing tone as she swung downwards with her sword on top of Kira's machine, the Ultimate coordinator putting his left arm up horizontally to block the strike, but was being forced down. "How does it feel, Kira? To be on the defensive against me for once?" Cagalli giggled, proud that she had finally been able to actually dodge Kira's attack.

"What do you mean, Cagalli?" Kira asked as his GINN quickly gave into the downward thrust but managed to roll out of the way, getting behind Cagalli's machine and aiming his rifle at it's back.

"Oh no!" Cagalli freaked out as Kira fired another round from his gun, but was in for an unpleasant surprise. "NO!" Cagalli screamed as she rolled onto her side and tried to move out of the way, the shot from the gun hitting her suit's left shoulder, damaging the inner mechanical frame and rendering that limb unable to function. "Damn, my left arm!" Cagalli said as she tried to turn around and move her left arm, finding the latter action completely futile. However Kira right now was completely shocked.

'For the first nine rounds she tries to shoot me down while not moving at all, and I shoot her down in about ten seconds, but now she dodges two bullets in succession? What is with her? I don't care! I'm not letting her getting away with this! I'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WITH HER!' Kira's thought as he himself entered SEED mode, the purple SEED exploding in his eyes. "This. Ends. Now." Kira announced as his GINN got on it's two feet and quickly fired his rifle once again. 'Dodge the shot.. that's good... but you need to prepare for the follow up as well...' Kira thought as his machine winded back it's left arm.

"Third time's the charm DOES not apply here!" Cagalli said, trying to block the bullet with her sword, thinking that it was aimed at her cockpit. "Huh..." She said as her GINN raised its sword to block it's cockpit, however the bullet went right to her machine's head and took out the monoeye this time. As the camera for her machine flickered back into function, the Princess of ORB had little time to react as her brother's machine literally whipped it's sword right at her, the blade coming at an angle so precise that it was able to cut off her machine's right hand before slicing a massive gash in the red GINN's cockpit as it lodged itself in the torso of Cagalli's machine.

"The GINN_KY has defeated the GINN_CYA in one-to-one combat in the 'Grasslands' map." The computer informed as the match met it's end.

"Gah! Dammit!" Cagalli slammed her right fist down upon the control panel of the simulator cockpit, right onto the button that would open the hatch as she took off her helmet and shook her head, which was nearly covered in sweet due to how anxious she was. "I'll get you... later..." The SEED mode Princess muttered under her breath as she slowly exited the cockpit, which was in a room with several other combat simulators sitting on the floor. Kira could be seen with his helmet off, having not broken a sweat as he walked over to a Cosmic Era equivalent of a vending machine and grabbed two bottles of water before walking back over to Cagalli, his eyes also still in SEED mode. At this point in time Erica had told Kira that they were aware of some of the effects of SEED mode, and that Cagalli had it as well, according to her genetic structure, however nobody knew that there was a telepathic string attached. As the male SEED mode user walked towards his female twin, Cagalli couldn't help but notice Kira's eyes... how different they were.

"Here... take it." Kira said, handing Cagalli a bottle of water. "You know, you did good out there... I know it's not much... but it's a breakthrough at least. It means you're progressing." Kira said as the two of them walked side by side out of the room and continued down the hallway, the Ultimate Coordinator keeping an eye on his sibling. 'Ah... she's... so good looking in that suit. She doesn't need anything like make up or... lipstick... she is natural beauty incarnate.' Kira thought to himself, his thoughts being transferred to Cagalli, who didn't understand the meaning of their origin at first.

'Gah! I need to stop having these delusions that Kira has feelings for me! Although I wish Kira would say that to me one day... he's just so... powerful yet gentle and kind hearted... it's a shame really... that we can't... that we can't...' Cagalli thought to herself. "Yeah, thanks... I guess." Cagalli said. 'He still beat me... but I guess I can't ask for a victory this early on.' Cagalli thought as Kira chuckled.

"What? I'm sorry Cagalli... you're making progress... but if you could beat me this early on... well then you would be using the I.W.S.P. Pack right now and I wouldn't be training you in the first place." Kira explained as Cagalli stopped moving, the Ultimate Coordinator taking a sip of his drink before noticing how she had stopped moving. 'I heard her voice talking about me... and I thought that it was my imagination, but now there's something else. What's wrong with her?' Kira thought.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Kira. Why are you even asking me that?" Cagalli asked.

"I never asked you if you were." Kira said.

"Well I heard you wonder what's up with me!" Cagalli raged, her fumes preparing to explode. 'Damn you, Kira! Don't play tricks on me!' Cagalli thought.

"I'm not playing tricks on you!" Kira said.

"I never said you were!"

"Well I heard you!"

"What do you mean you heard me! I never said anything of the sort!" Cagalli screamed.

'What are they talking about?' Both twins thought at the same time, the thought waves passing between both of them as they both stepped backwards, putting the distance between them equal to around ten feet.

"Kira..."

"Cagalli..."

"What just happened?" They both asked each other.

"Did we just hear each others thoughts?" Cagalli asked, utterly shocked.

"How could we have? HOW?" Kira freaked out. 'I... what...' Was all that ran through Kira's mind boggled head.

"Well lets see if it wasn't a fluke." Cagalli said. 'Can you hear me? If so, then say so!' Cagalli thought, getting no response from Kira for about ten seconds. "I'm guessing you didn't hear that..." Cagalli said.

"Well this is weird... I could hear your thoughts before, but not now. So..." Kira said as he stepped closer to her, closing the distance. 'I think I need to go to bed... same with her. We're both tired.' Kira thought.

"I'm not tired nor am I going to bed!" Cagalli said, her face turning sour about two seconds later. "Oh my... did you just think about going to bed because you're tired?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes." Kira did, stepping back again, and nearly falling over in shock. "Wow... why before but not later?"

"That's it!" Cagalli said as she paid close attention to Kira's steps. "You we're closer before... but now you're far away! Tell me if you hear this!" Cagalli ordered. 'Hello?' She thought. "Well?"

"No." Kira said as Cagalli walked closer. 'This day gets weirder and weirder...' Kira thought.

"That's it! It has a ranged aspect to it... our... what can you call them... mental powers?" Cagalli asked.

"I guess so. We should go see Mrs. Simmons and check this out... this is beyond me..." Kira said, shaking his head as the two of them walked off, the Princess turning to look into her brother's eyes for a second. 'Her eyes... I'll be seeing more of that I guess... a dull yellow... a dull golden yellow...' Kira thought.

"Thank you, Kira. I guess looking at my own eyes this way... it'll take some getting used to if I'm ever to beat you! Which I will! One day!" Cagalli said as the two continued onwards, Kira chuckling.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"And then when the two of you got back to me you couldn't do it, because you're SEED modes had worn off. Yes, I remember the overtime I put in that night trying to figure out what the hell was going on! By the time I went to bed last night I thought of leaving and going to the PLANTs because the Prince and Princess had tricked me and that this was a late April Fool's joke!" Erica Simmons explained as Shinn laughed.

"Ha! That's funny, Mrs. Simmons." Stella cheered.

"I can't help but notice that Cagalli said she would eventually beat Kira, but has yet to do so." Shinn joked. "OW!" He said as he felt his girlfriend punch him in the arm.

"Shut! Up! Brat!" Cagalli raged, her face red by now. "Now, Erica, I'd like to be able to get this done and over with, quickly. Explain what happens when we enter SEED mode while piloting our machines. I feel like I'm controlling it with my mind... but... it's so weird sometimes." Cagalli said.

"Awe, big sis! At least you're machine always looks like a person! You're not the one who feels like their body has been transformed into a different species when they fly!" Stella teased.

"Or have six different arms..." Shinn said.

"...and a pair of wings..." both males said.

"... or these weird beam emitters on your machine." Both twins said in unison.

"Or have to control that damned disk!" Cagalli finished as the engineer chuckled, changing the projector screen.

"Alright, here's basically how your machines work." Erica said as the screen split, showing a diagram that alternated between an outline of Sovereign, Veneficus, Demoness, and Judicator on the left side, and a diagram of their cockpits on the right side. "When you guys normally fight without SEED mode, you control the gundam via it's normal operating system, which is very similar to the OS of any random machine ranging from GINN to Murasume to... one of those Zaft gundams if what I heard from Edir is correct." Erica explained.

"So basically it's the OS I designed for the Astrays back a couple years ago." Kira said.

"You are correct, for the most part. The OS of the ORB-0x gundams is similar to the ones you designed, but it has been modified to an extent." Erica said.

"You said that most mobile suit operating systems are similar... in what ways?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, I never paid attention to that stuff for the most part. I'd let Kira take care of it..." Cagalli added.

"Most mobile suit operating systems are for the most part ninety-five percent the same thing. However every version of an operating system is made specifically for the category of machine it's been used by... how to work the hardware and such." Stella said.

'I'll let Stella and Kira explain this one...' Erica smiled.

"So you mean there will be a difference between the operating systems varies between a close quarters and long range machine?" Shinn asked.

"Not exactly. The OS of the Freedom and the Justice were the exact same thing, since they were sister suits. It depends on who's making it, and at what time." Kira explained.

"Yeah, like that, Shinn! Goofball. The OS of the Abyss, Chaos, Gaia, Impulse and Saviour were all the same thing from what I've read from the computers, despite being fundamentally different machines. Like..." Stella said as Erica interrupted them.

"Alright you guys have gotten side tracked! Talk about the boring normal operating systems later. Anyway, long story short, while you guys are not in SEED mode, the machines handle like a normal mobile suit, but once you enter SEED mode the SEED OS kicks in..."

"And then things go... insane." Shinn said.

"If that's how you feel, then yes, things do feel different once you pilot your machine in SEED mode." Erica as she got up and walked towards the projected image, holding a ruler in her left hand and a clicker in her right. "Basically this is how it works. Once the SEED OS is activated you will still be able to control the machine as you normally do... for the most part. For example: The beam emitters on the Sovereign and Veneficus, the mirage wings on the Demoness, and the secondary arms of the Judicator cannot be controlled without..."

"Telepathy..." Shinn muttered.

"Yes." Erica clicked a button and slammed the ruler down on a red dot that appeared on the projected image of the cockpit on the headrest and back of the seat. Another dot could be seen on the front of them machine at it's cockpit door. "The four gundams are designed with special sensors integrated into their cockpit. These sensor pick up the SEED mode mental 'brain waves', filter them, and then transmit them directly into the machines drive, allowing you to control your gundam as if it is an extension of your own body." Erica explained.

"Then why do we feel weird when this happens?" Shinn asked.

"Where are there sensors on the front of the cockpit near the door?" Cagalli followed.

"Alright. For the sensors on the front of the cockpit... it's there as an extra precaution in case you need to quickly get in your machine and go. If you have SEED mode activated and are running to your machine, this will pick up your brainwaves and prepare the gundam go to just as soon as you walk inside it, without even sitting in the cockpit seat. As for the 'feeling' you get... that's a different matter." Erica sighed. "Basically how it works is the machine will transmit some data back to your brain to try to make you feel as if you and your machine are one in a sense, because humans are not gundams and they do not have extra arms... they do not have wings... and they do not transform." Erica explained.

"That makes sense. Just one question... why the hell is the Judicator such a heavy weight? If I remember correctly he weighs over a hundred damn tons! Yet it is capable of flying fast and pulling off intense evasive maneuvers... how?" Shinn asked as Erica laughed.

"Gundams are an anomaly. They ignore physics." Stella joked.

"One thing you need to know right now, Shinn, is that weight is not an issue for the most part with mobile suits. Just because it's heavy doesn't mean it can't pull of 'intense evasive maneuvers'. The thrusters on the Judicator, even without it's 'Velox Verdictum' system are capable of evading most beam rifles. No mobile suit manufacturer designs a machine without giving it enough thrusters to keep it out of enemy fire, and your suit protects you from some harm... keep that in mind... alright?" Erica said as Shinn listened to her and nodded.

"What about the armor on the Sovereign and Demoness? And the frames on the Veneficus and Judicator? What makes them so... special? What makes them work?" Stella asked the engineer.

"Ah... good question. As you all know, every shield on a gundam is coated with an anti-beam coating, which provides protection against beam rifle/beam cannon blasts, as well as beam blade impacts. However, the anti-beam coating is made of two specific substances mixed together: One to stop beam blasts and the other to stop beam blades, due to the fundamental differences between the two. Now, phase shift does not provide protection against beam weaponry, and the coating on shields will eventually wear down. Due to the fact that your machines are larger, we were able to install a thicker armor successfully while still keeping the inner frame fully functional, even on the slender Demoness. In addition to this, Morganroate has figured out a way to separate and incorporate the two distinct elements of anti-beam coating into the phase shift armor. With that in mind, we were only able to produce an armor that could reflect beam rifle shots and one to deflect beam saber hits. I don't think we could incorporate both elements together in the armor and even if we did a mobile suit with that kind of defensive powers might be a little too powerful. As for the frames... we've had this technology for a while, but we were afraid to install it on any normal machine for the sake of keeping it a secret until the time came, we wanted it to be used by ace pilots, and truth be told, it can't really be utilized by any average or normal pilot anyway, so we didn't implement it into normal mobile suits due to skill restrictions and size restrictions... the same restrictions that affect the armor as well." Erica finished, gaining a nod of approval from Stella.

"Alright then." Shinn said as Erica turned and looked at Cagalli, who was silent.

"Princess?" Erica said.

"Sis?" Stella said.

"Something wrong?" Kira asked as Cagalli raised her neck.

"How did the hell did you manage to take the data you received from Kira and I... and make these things between the two wars... without anyone figuring it out? I want an explanation, NOW!" Cagalli demanded, the engineer bracing herself.

"Yeah, we managed to hold our own against brand new Zaft machine piloted by aces!" Shinn pointed out.

"I knew you would eventually ask that question, Princess... as did your father." Erica said, taking a massive breath and letting out slowly. "You're father knew that the possibility of another war breaking out sometime in the future... was a likely possibility, and he wanted to protect you, and our nation, from the hardships that may follow that war, that is why he commissioned several members of Morganroate and the late Ledonir Kisaka to create the ORB-0x gundams. However we didn't even get a chance to begin designing the machines until after the war was over, and we could return to ORB. By the time the discovery had been made about the short range telepathy that SEED mode grants, we we're looking at the drawing board, and discussing ideas. At first we rejected the idea that SEED mode could be integrated into a machine, but as time went on, and the data we collected from the voluntary research sessions that you and Prince Kira granted us increased, we realized that a machine that could be controlled via the mind would undoubtedly surpass anything that either the Earth Alliance or Zaft could throw at us in the foreseen future! Indeed, the four ORB-0x machines are an experiment... I had to cross my fingers the first time you launched in them, because I didn't know just how well the SEEDpathy frame... the hardware surrounding the SEED OS would react for the first time. Would it work as intended? Or would it backfire? That question could only be answered via experimentation.. However what I did know at the time was that these machines would last for a prolonged period and would be generations ahead of Zaft or Alliance mobile suits of the same category if we could make them utilize SEED mode, considering ORB is the only nation that has done extensive research into it." Erica explained.

"And now... Zaft may have the information on SEED mode... dammit!" Shinn muttered.

"I didn't get to the Impulse in time..." Stella said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Stella, don't worry yourself." Kira said, trying to comfort Stella.

"They managed to get our research on how SEED mode affects the human body. They managed to get the combat specs for ORB-01 through ORB-04... yes... but they do not have the SEEDpathy frame, nor the SEED OS. They cannot create a machine equal to yours... and it will probably take them months to figure out how... I know it took us months too." Erica informed.

"Okay... one thing always had me puzzled..." Shinn said as he sat with him arms crossed. "War is the mother of invention, right? Okay then why is ORB, a nation that preferred to stay out of war, in possession of technologies greater than that of the PLANTs or the Federations?" The Ace of Aces asked.

"Being a 'neutral nation' has it's benefits. While we don't openly participate in the fighting, we can observe the technology both sides present, and learn about it via various means, such as having a damaged ship and it's lone gundam enter our port after being hunted by it's four stolen siblings, or collecting battlefield data out in space, or having friends in the PLANTs while you sit out in the Mendel Colony." Erica smiled and winked.

"Ah... I see..." Shinn responded.

"Anyway, if that's it, then I have business to attend to. Mainly the upgrades for the Archangel and Minerva... repairing a ship is one thing, but installing new weapon systems and tearing out whole sections in order to refit them, that's another..." Erica said.

"Wait? What do you mean you're tearing out whole sections of the ships?" Stella asked.

"Both of those ships were designed to carry mobile suits that would be around twenty meters tall, MAX. Most of your machines are around twenty five meters tall and are outright bigger. We had to do this to put in the nuclear fusion reactor and install the different devices, like the larger inner frame on the Veneficus and Judicator, or the thicker phase shift armor on the Sovereign and Demoness. A normal gundam... like the Strike doesn't have the body volume to contain all the gizmos and such of the ORB-0x machines. However needless to say I think the four of you will be staying together on one of the ships... Haumae forbid I have to redesign both hanger bays." Erica warned.

"Alright then. That's okay." Stella cheered as she got up. "Come on you guys! Let's go... I dunno, do something!" The young blonde said, the three other pilots standing up and smiling as they all left the room, leaving Erica alone as the engineer dealt with what was left.

'However... there's one thing I've never put in any of my logs or documents... about SEED mode. It isn't a well supported theory, but I think that future generations of children... born between those who already posses the SEED genes... would have even greater powers... as to what powers... I don't know... although I shouldn't be worrying them... it's a theory... and I don't think they'll be having children soon anyway... hopefully.' Erica thought to herself.

"Kira... Cagalli... what did Erica mean when she talked about 'voluntary research sessions' that you guys did?" Shinn asked.

"We have an inbred child between us." Kira said jokingly as he was slapped by Cagalli.

"Eww..." Stella groaned.

"And that child is the SEED mode theory. It is based entirely on data collected during training sessions I gave Cagalli, as well as a few experiments... none of which actually put us in any danger." Kira explained.

"All of that data is based upon Kira and I! And Kira you could have used better words you bastard!" Cagalli raged as her brother chuckled slightly.

"Well whatever. It was nice to learn about our machines... what exactly we're piloting." Shinn said.

"Speak for yourself, Shinn! I knew half this stuff yesterday talking with Erica." Stella said.

"Yeah well I'm not a mech nerd." Shinn explained bluntly.

"Meh!" Stella teased as the four of them walked off into the distance.


	16. Phase 46: A Requiem for False Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

February 23rd of Cosmic Era 74:

* * *

Around one and a half months have pasted since the combined forces of Zaft and the Atlantic Federation attempted to invade the ORB Union due to the rejection of several demands Zaft had issued to the island nation. During this time, however, the state of the world has been one of relative peace, for the most part. No treaties have been signed, and no ceasefires have been negotiated. Yet despite this, the two major power blocs, Zaft and ORB, have yet to engage in another large conflict, but at the same time have been building up their forces in the event that something else pops up and takes this war to another level of violence.

In this brief period of peace, Zaft has been on high alert, but it is a paranoid high alert. Ever fearful of another attack on the PLANTs, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty has been fervently guarding their airspace, and patrolling the skies for anything suspicious. However, one problem that Zaft has faced is that the three lunar cities of Arzachel, Copernicus, and Daedalus have denied them major access into their airspace of cities. The man know as Lord Djibril, the former head of Adukurf-Mechano Industries, an influential member of Blue Cosmos, and one of Logos' leaders, remains hidden somewhere in the Earth sphere, unable to be seen by either Zaft or ORB, and the one major reason why this war has dragged on so long. The massive Zaft flagship known as the Grandeur has been on continuous duty this entire time, yet the pilots of said ship have seen little action. The Songstress of the PLANTs, Lacus Clyne, has continued to keep the hearts and mind of Zaft and the PLANTs lifted in this time of uncertainty via the use of her majestic singing voice, while Gilbert Durandal frequently makes visits to the newly built Zaft Fortress known as Messiah.

Meanwhile, down on Earth, in the ORB Union, things have been progressing along quite nicely. Knowing full well what Durandal's main intentions for humanity may be, the ORB government has pressed mobile suit development and has continued to prepare itself for when the next 'big strike' happens, breathing easily as the majority of it's ships keep to Copernicus, the lunar city allowing the fleet to stay there as long as ORB itself provides supplies and they do not make a ruckus.. Alongside more specific projects taking place in the island nation, a new model of mobile suit, known as the MVF-M12A Ootsukigata, a long range mobile suit developed from the Murasame, has been tested and is now in mass production. In addition to this, another type of mobile suit, making use of salvaged and reverse engineered Zaft technology laying around Ono'goro Island after Operation Justice, and serving the role of a commander's machine, has been developed by the ORB Union, and is known as the MVF-A53B Aisha.

_MVF-M12A Ootsukigata_

**Name: **Ootsukigata

**Model Number: **MVF-M12A

**Unit Type: **Mass Production Transformable Mobile Suit

**Developed From:**

MVF-M11C Murasame

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Overall Height:** 18.2m

**Standard Weight:** 52.7 metric tons

**Power-plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

M2M5D 12.5mm Head-mounted CIWS x 2

M2M5D 12.5mm Wing-mounted CIWS x 4

Type 70J Kai Beam Saber

Type 72 High-energy Beam Gun

High-energy Long-range Beam Cannon

Shield

Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam Rifle

**System Features:**

Dedicated Targeting Sensor:

The special feature is a dedicated targeting sensor, allowing the pilot to better aim over great distances when using the long-range weapon. It allows for the tracking of up to 128 targets and lock onto 32 targets.

Cooling System:

The cooling system which is mounted in place of the underside missile launchers and used to cool down the powerful long-range weapon more quickly after it was used.

**Appearance:**

A Murasame with the same color scheme, except the orange colored pieces are blue. In addition to this, the suit lacks the large wings of the original Murasume, and instead has a large cannon mounted on it's right shoulder, and a targeting dish on it's left.

_MVF-A53B Aisha_

**Name: **Aisha

**Model Number:** MVF-A53B

**Unit Type: **Limited Production Commander-use Transformable Mobile Suit

**Developed From:**

MVF-M11C Murasame

MVF-M11C_AWC Tiger Murasame Custom

ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper

**Manufacture:** Morgenroete

**Overall Height:** 17.82m

**Standard Weight:** 47.38 metric tons

**Power-plant: **Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Fixed/Standard Armaments:**

M2M5D 12.5mm Head-mounted CIWS x 2

M2M5D 12.5mm Wing-mounted CIWS x 4

Type 89 Combined Beam Shield Generator/Beam Fang Generator x 2

Type 66A air-to-air missile "Hayate" x 4

Type 72 High-energy Beam Gun

Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam Rifle x 2

**Appearance and History:** A Murasame with a black, white, and dark orange color scheme. One problem that Morgenroete faced with the introduction of beam shields onto standard units was the energy consumption. Unlike the ORB-0x models, where energy was for the most part, a non-issue, standard units could not be equipped with ORB beam shields. However, after Morgenroete dissected several Zaft units present in the battle of ORB, known as Operation Justice, they found that the beam shield used on the DOM Trooper mobile suit was far more battery friendly. Utilizing this technology to their advantage, the ORB military began production of a new type of mobile suit, featuring a beams shield/beam fang generator on each arm instead of a large physical shield.

However, as time went on, the situation on the Moon worsened. At first the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations were content with providing supplies to the cities, but eventually Chairman Durandal was able to pressure the President of the Atlantic Federation government to give the cities a choice between handing over Djibril, allowing Zaft forces to thoroughly inspect the cities for Lord Djibril, or risk having their supply lines slowly tightened. When Daedalus got wind of this decision, it only made them attempt to finish off the Requiem super weapon faster, for Djibril promised that once it was finished, Zaft would pay for their great mistake. At the same time several massive cylinders; individual sections of former functioning O'Neill colonies were slowly being moved into position one by one.

* * *

Zaft Nazca-class vessel Burke:

"What is that thing? Captain?" The ship's helmsman, who appeared to be a young man around twenty years old with dark brown hair cut to an incredibly short length said as he looked at one of the pieces of the colony with his icy blue eyes.

"It... it looks like a piece of an O'Neill colony... just one section. What could they possibly be doing with it out here?" The captain of the vessel, a middle aged women with shoulder length bluenette pigtails asked as her radar officer began to speak.

"Alliance vessels detected surrounding the colony. Two Agamemnon-class carriers, five Nelson-class cruisers, and six Drake-class ships detected dead ahead. From the looks of it three of the Drakes are equipped with positron reflector shields!" The Burke's radar operator warned.

"What? Are they powering up their weapons?" The Captain asked, a drop of sweet rolling down her face.

"The Agamemnon-class ships are preparing their catapults for mobile suit launch, and it seems like they're powering up their weapons." The radar operator warned as three large blue dots appeared directly ahead of the Nazca-class. "Drake-class vessels powering up their positron reflectors."

"So they're not here to chat, are they? Damn naturals! Condition red! Launch our mobile suits! Order the Locke and the Stewart Mill to do the same, NOW!" The captain ordered the vessel went to condition red. Outside the Burke were two other Zaft vessels, another Nazca-class, known as the Locke, and a Laurasia-class known as the Stewart Mill. As the pilots of the three Zaft ships frantically put on their flight suits and helmets the Alliance vessels began to launch their mobile suits, one at a time.

"Windams approaching from twelve o'clock." The radar operator warned.

"Watch out for their initial fire and evade when necessary. Main guns target the approaching Windams and fire when necessary." The Captain ordered as she got back in her seat, one Slash ZAKU Phantom appearing to have launched from the Burke.

* * *

Agamemnon-class ship known as the Hanke:

"All our mobile suits have launched, sir!"

"Two Nazca-class destroyers and one Laurasia-class ship heading for us! Distance: Twenty five thousand!" One of the ships officers informed as the Captain gave his orders.

"Have all our mobile suits launched?" He said, receiving a nod from the soldier he was looking at. "Good. Main cannons, target the hanger bay of the central Nazca-class vessel. Fire when ready." The Captain, a somewhat older man with gray hair and light blue eyes said as his ship fired it's beam cannons directly at the Burke.

* * *

"Evade!" The Captain of the Burke shouted, her helmsman groaning as he attempted to steer the ship out of the way, and succeed in preventing the shots from striking the ships hanger bay.

"Five Windams approaching the Stewart Mill. It's being focused down by most of the offensive enemy vessels!" The radar operator informed.

"Can we try to open up a communications link? What is the meaning of this? Why have they just opened fire upon us?" The Captain asked, her brow dripping with sweat as she noticed a beam rifle shot strike the Stewart Mill's port side beam cannon.

"No ma'am! They're not open for negotiation!" The communications officer replied.

"Cover them! Main guns fire!" The Captain ordered as the Burke fired it's two 177cm High-energy beam cannons, taking out one Windam before the ship shook, damage being dealt to it's port side 100mm dual rail gun. "Damn..." She breathed as her vessel fired again, this time with both of it's beam cannons and it's other rail gun, taking out one of the Nelson-class ships.

"Four of our mobile suits have been destroyed."

"Two more Windams headed right for the Locke." One of the officers announced as the two mass production models closed in on the other Nazca-class ship, one of the pilots literally throwing his Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-propelled Anti-armor Penetrators right into the bridge as the ship exploded.

"Shit..." The captain muttered. "Alright then. Prepare to send a warning message to all our ships in the region, with emphasis on the Grandeur, Gondwana and Messiah! Alert our forces of our location and about the colony that we found here, and our present situation! Don't let us go down until that message is sent! Is that clear?" The Captain asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Her bridge crew responded, the camera cutting outside the ship to show the remaining two ships as well as the Zaft mobile suits slowly get taken out bit by bit. A beam rifle shot here, a beam cannon blast there. The Burke and the Stewart Mill managed to take out one of the enemy carriers before another one of the Nelson-class vessels tried to weave through the beam fire, being supported by it's mobile suits and the other ships it as it pulled up to the starboard side of the Burke and fired a broadside barrage with it's main guns, taking advantage of the blue Zaft vessel's design that inhibited it from firing back with most of it's weapons, eventually causing its engines to fail and the ship to blow up shortly afterwords from overwhelming hull breaches and reactor damage. At the same time several Windams surrounded the Laurasia-class, the remaining of the three Zaft ships and slowly picked apart it's weapon systems before one final barrage from the lead Agamemnon-class carrier took it out. However, this sacrifice was not a complete loss for Zaft, for they would know about the losses they suffered.

* * *

Daedalus Lunar Base:

The entire base was in a hurry as the hour of the Requiem drew closer and closer, all hands doing their best to keep constant status reports and adjust for the first strike.

"Another hour until Gounod reaches it's destination."

"Requiem generators operating at fifty-two percent."

"Numbers twenty one through thirty have achieved critical level."

"Power flows stabilizing. Ultra-mirror reflectors stabilizing."

"Are you sure you're going to actually fire this weapon, Lord Djibril?" Yuna Roma Seiran asked the man walking alongside him as the two of them continued down the hallway.

"Absolutely. It's something that must be done." Djibril responded.

"For the preservation of our Blue and Pure World. I... I get that, but two targets at once?"

"Yes. We need to make use of the stations as best as we can... before Zaft... before Zaft decides that they don't like what we're doing." Djibril responded.

"Ah, I see. Well, at least you're not targeting the ORB Union."

"Yet."

"Huh?"

"Should they provide resistance as well... then their Requiem shall be played as well. I'm sorry if it is your homeland... but... sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. It's just that the ones who make one big sacrifice at once rather than many smaller ones over time are seen as evil... but what is evil anyway? Whatever, I'm getting off topic." Djibril smirked.

"I see. It's just... after all that's happened, I would like to see that little girl... that brat..." Yuna clenched his fists.

"Fall before your knees and beg you to take her? Yes, I understand what you're saying perfectly well, Yuna Roma Seiran. The Princess of the ORB Union... although she has been a major thorn in my spine, I cannot deny that she is... an attractive women to say the least. Although, sadly, we are not of the same age group, and I have high standards. You, however... yes, I can see you with her." Djibril said.

"But first I need to get rid of that ex Zaft brat! That... fiend! That..."

"Coordinator? Yes, they all need to go. Every. Last. One. Of. Them."

"Especially after what he did to me the day that I decided to come to the Attha Mansion and claim that which should have been rightfully mine!" Yuna said, his tone that of a man who would soon erupt into a fit of rage.

* * *

-Flashback-

It was the day after Shinn and Cagalli had realized that they had... feelings for each other, thanks to Kira's meddling. Yuna, in his arrogance and ignorance had decided that it was time to go and visit the Princess and present himself to his future wife... or so he thought. After convincing the men who were keeping tabs on the Seirans to let him see Cagalli for five minutes, Yuna was on his way to the Attha Mansion.

'And now... everything will fall into place. Cagalli has to be with me... she just has to. We are destined to be together, her father even wished it so... and the legislation of this nation requires it. Oh yes... little girl's play time is over and done with... now...' Yuna thought, a smile on his face as three armed guards escorted him to the front door of the Attha Mansion at approximately three o'clock in the afternoon, one of them knocking on the door as they got there, to be greeted by Mana, Cagalli's eternal servant.

"Oh? Who is it?" She asked in an innocent tone befitting a women of her personality before looking at Yuna. "Yuna Roma? What are you doing here? Aren't you..."

"Excuse me, servant!" Yuna said rudely, causing Mana to step back as her feelings were hurt. "I am here to see my future wife, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. Now, if you would, step aside, and let me pass."

"You! You will never have the good lady! She has already chosen... someone, and it certainly isn't you! Leave now! You, guards! Take him back..." Mana screamed as the voice of someone in the living room interrupted her.

"Mana!" Shinn said quickly as he ran towards Mana, unaware of Yuna's presence until he was right next to the maid. "Wait? What? What are you doing here?"

"The same question could be asked to you! What is an 'ex' Zaft soldier doing in the Attha Mansion? Weren't all the crew members of that eyesore of a vessel supposed to be assigned to places within the city itself? If that's the case, then get the hell out of my future home!" Yuna raged.

"You're future home? What?" Shinn said until he put two and two together in his head and began to laugh spontaneously. "Oh, I get it..." He tried to say sincerely between the chuckles.

"What the hell are you laughing at, BOY?" Yuna exclaimed.

"BOY? Yeah, look who's talking." Shinn said as he snapped out of his little laugh fest and looked Yuna right in the eyes. "You're a scumbag, and this isn't 'your future house' either, Yuna Roma!" Shinn said.

"What do you mean? Oh... don't you dare imply..." Yuna groaned.

"What? That I am with Cagalli? Yes, I am with her right now. I'd like to brag about it, but unfortunately … or perhaps fortunately for you, I don't consider the women I'm in love with to be a trophy, token, or prize to be had and something used to bragged about, so I won't!" Shinn declared in a stern, mature tone.

"Oh look at you! Mr. Prim and Proper! Like Cagalli would ever fall in love with you of all people! Haha, what a joke!" Yuna said in a snarky tone before he began to laugh, only to be punched in the face and forced to the ground by Shinn. "AH OW!" Yuna raged as one of the soldiers quickly grabbed Shinn and prevented him from doing any more damage, as the black haired boy's angry expression seemed to imply. At the same Mana gasped and stepped back a bit, wishing not to be here right now.

"Damn you! Brat! SHOOT HIM!" Yuna said as the guards shook their heads in a negative way.

"No sir, we're not allowed to do something like that. However we'll make sure he doesn't harm you." One of the soldiers said as Shinn started to bark.

"Damn you, Yuna. Love is not a joke! Love is not something to laugh about, and love is not a toy! Do you really think I wouldn't be here right now if what I said was in any way false? No... I'm sorry, but I've earned Cagalli's love, and I've given her my own, something that you, a person who wanted to force Cagalli into wedlock and abused archaic constitutional decrees to attempt to do so would never understand!" Shinn tried to break free from the now two guards who were holding him. "I swear... you're lucky I can't..." Shinn raged in a low tone as the voice of the girl in question rang throughout the area.

"Shinn? What are you doing? Let him go! Now! NOW! I order it!" Cagalli yelled as she quickly ran towards the doorway as Yuna stood up, the guards noticing their head of state coming their way but still holding Shinn by his shoulders.

"Cagalli! Cagalli! My dearest Cagalli! You wouldn't believe what this scumbag little brat did to me!" Yuna cried, playing innocent.

"Don't play innocent, Yuna! I don't play you're games." She said as she reached for Shinn's shoulders and tried to physically free the disgruntled coordinator. "Let him down! Did you not hear what I said?" Cagalli roared as the guards looked at her, the Princess herself turning to address Mana. "I'm very sorry you had to see this. Please, be on your way, faithful friend." Cagalli said in a friendly tone.

"Yes... sorry, milady." Mana said, walking off.

"This isn't your fault anyway, don't worry about it." A restrained Shinn said.

"Shut up! Don't talk! You have the right to remain silent after assaulting a member of the Seiran House!" One of the guards stated.

"He assaulted Lord Yuna..." Another guard added.

"He intimidated me!" Shinn said.

"I don't care, I'll deal with him later myself! Now let him go!" Cagalli growled as the guards let Shinn down.

"We're... very sorry, Princess."

"Don't do something like that again, Shinn." Cagalli looked her Consort in the eye.

"Cagalli... Cagalli." Yuna said as the Lioness turned her angry gaze towards Yuna.

"What are you even doing here? Oh wait, I forgot, you pulled that damn trick card on me... again! Well it isn't going to work!" Cagalli said as she motioned towards Shinn. "He may be a brat, but he's my brat, and he certainly isn't a scumbag, especially compared to you! I understand him, and he understands me... certainly more than that blue haired idiot ever did, although I'll give him credit for trying, and at least he tries to understand me, unlike you who never made one attempt at such a thing! Guards, why is 'Lord' Yuna not in his house? Did I not order..." Cagalli growled.

'Oh damn... she's pissed.' Shinn thought as he stood by Cagalli's side.

"My lady, it's just... he gave us a good reason to take him here... he said he needed to see you in person, and now..." The guard said as he realized that the Chief Representative still had her 'I'm really pissed off right now' look on. "Right... sorry."

"Take him back to his estate, and keep him there as ordered in the first place, now! This is an order directly from the Chief Representative of the ORB Union. Carry it out immediately before I charge you with treason." Cagalli groaned in an angry tone.

"Yes ma'am!" The scared guards said as they grabbed a disillusioned and angry Yuna and dragged him off.

"Cagalli! What about us! What happened!" He shifted his view towards Shinn. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Yuna cried as the two teens shut the door of the Attha Mansion. 'All this time... I thought I was the one... to be with the beautiful Cagalli... what happened?' Yuna thought.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"But of course... if they deny us... then blasting them to bits will be... somewhat equal of a substitute. I've nothing left for me on that damned Island..." Yuna groaned.

"But soon you shall have almost anything. You will be among the victorious crowd of this war... and the victorious crowd decides the fate of humanity. It has always has and always will be that way, even if the side that wins is the truly good side, which it sometimes isn't. Such is brutal human nature." Djibril said.

"Yes... well, hopefully ORB folds after the first shot. Cagalli may be stubborn but she is able to recognize power... and she will... in time. All we have to do is wait..."

"And then the Requiem will play. Yes, the abominations... the coordinators... they shall be dealt with." Djibril said in an angry tone.

"Tell me, Lord Djibril, why is it that you oppose coordinators to such extents? I mean, I know it's very upsetting to see some genetically enhanced monkey beat you in some areas of study... but why... kill them? I think it would be better to... enslave them, and make use of their 'talents' for the good of the natural majority. Killing them all is a waste in my eyes." Yuna said as Djibril quickly stopped and backhanded him before staring him right in the eyes.

"I will destroy the coordinators so I can protect mankind! That is why the Requiem was built in the first place! Those coordinators... understand what I am about to say, Yuna Roma Seiran. Humanity will not be safe until each and every last coordinator is slain! DEAD! DESEASED! Do you understand?" Djibril asked.

"Yes, but..."

"If you enslave them, they will eventually break their chains in time. When they do that they will lash out against you, and there will be even more bloodshed. Who knows? When they break their bonds they may very well kill us all... leaving none left. They are abominations; freaks of nature. They are abusing a specific right that they never had in the first place: The right to live. Now, you may be thinking I'm just some hardcore fanatic right wing fascist, but I have reason on my side, and that reason is nature. Nature should be the one who changes the very essence of humanity! Nobody else has the right to do that! Nobody! Sure, we let some of them live, we let them breed, but we still keep the option open for people who want to bring natural born children into this world; _real humans_. However, eventually as they display their fabricated skills... their witchcraft.. people become impressed. They see what a modified human being can do, and they think to themselves 'if I truly wanted to give future generations that better live that we all fight for and die for, then maybe I should have a coordinator child'. When this happens the coordinator population grows... bit... by bit... by tiny bit. We, the tolerant ones allow them to live and do as they please. After all, it would terrible to do something about the atrocities that happen right before our eyes, right?" He said sarcastically.

"Right, but aren't some of them benevolent? Yeah, that brat needs to get knocked down by several pegs, but some of them can be... good people. Why kill them, when you could just restrict them?" Yuna asked as Djibril cracked.

"NO! They are evil. Period. They are a violation of the laws of nature that govern our universe and their very existence is the goal of trying to play god which is wrong! That can never be benevolent, that is evil!" Djibril raged.

"Okay. I'm getting it now. Their 'good nature' is just a lie, eh?" Yuna responded.

"Yes. Anyway before too long of a time passes they will surpass us in number. One point five to one? Two to one? Three to one? Ten to one? Doesn't matter, they have the majority. Then, in their arrogance, they decide that it is time for all of humanity to become coordinators... and they force us all into genetic modification, all for the sake of 'progress'. Progress... pah... Now you might be thinking: Even if humanity eventually becomes entirely composed of coordinators, what can be so bad about that? Damn nature, we've spat on her for the entirety of our race's existence and we'll do it again now too! She's not going to fight back. She never really does, doesn't she?"

"No, not really. Besides, we always make countermeasures to deal with her menstruations."

"Exactly! That's what you think, but if you look at the coordinator population right now, and you look at their birthrates, you'll find that they're low among coordinator-coordinator pairings, and that for the most part, a coordinator must seek out a natural should they want to have children. The scientists are working on a cure. In fact, I remember Patrick Zala, the madman who nearly wiped out all life on Earth saying that one time... but have they found a cure? No, not yet? Will they ever? I doubt it. That is why they all need to go, before they take over all of humanity, and then find out that they can't even breed anymore. What happens then? Our race dies out. I'm sorry, but I refuse to allow that to happen. That is why we must destroy every last one of them, down to the last child. They are a mistake that must be fixed; an error to be corrected. That is why Requiem was built. Destroy... to protect. Nobody with a sane head mindlessly rampages and kills people... there is always a reason... madness behind the method. Personally, I _know _what I am doing IS **objectively** right. Do you understand now, Yuna Roma Seiran?" Djibril asked.

"Uh, yes. I was bad in biology class... just as a warning." Yuna replied.

'Half that damn stuff flew over his bloody head. Well... hopefully this reaches him...' Djibril thought. "Think about it this way: How do you know that Lady Cagalli didn't chose that black haired red eyed punk of a coordinator for any other reason other than because he's a coordinator? In her naivety she favors them... her brother... the abomination that he is... is someone who she keeps in high regard from what you've told me. Zala's crocked child? Same thing? If we kill the coordinators then she'll see you for the gentleman you are... she won't be blocked by opaque mist of genetic enhancement." Djibril explained, Yuna's face lighting up as he did.

"I see... yes... Cagalli... that foolish girl. She would be with me if it wasn't for... the COORDINATORS! Yes! We must eliminate each and everyone of them!" Yuna said with madness as Djibril smiled.

'She took whatever brat she took because he's an idiot. A dumbfounded knucklehead pretty boy MORON! He has less of a brain than Paladin at times! And now that he's been exiled or lost any sense of power he might have had in ORB... he's useless to me... wait... no he isn't. Hehehehe! Oh yes, that would work wonderfully should all of this fail!' Djibril thought.

* * *

Zaft Space Fortress Messiah:

The camera slowly pans upwards, revealing a massive asteroid that is shaped like some sort of stalactite in a sense. Just below the middle of the space station is a large spinning gravity block sticking out from the thinner part of the asteroid. On the bottom there is a large ring connected to the station at several points, the same type of rings can be found on the middle and upper sections of the asteroid as well, although the middle one is the biggest and the bottom one is the smallest. Additionally, there is a large disk of sorts, with a reflector dish and alignment mirror on the upper middle section of the station, which looks a lot like the original GENESIS device, only smaller.

"What do you mean? The Revely team has been taken out? That's two Nazcas, one Laurasia, and a large number of mobile suits on board? How many enemy ships were there?" Gilbert Durandal overheard the report from one of the black suited officers on Messiah's control room.

"Settle down. Let us grieve for the loses of our fellow soldiers later. For now, I am worried. They mentioned a large section of an O'Neill colony being escorted by Alliance soldiers from the Moon? If that's the case then we need to figure out where it is going, what is its purpose, and destroy it should that be necessary." Durandal stated.

"Yes, Chairman."

"The Grandeur, where is it now?" The black haired man asked.

"She's currently on patrol with the rest of her fleet somewhere in Lagrange One, Chairman." One of the officers stated.

"Route that ship, as well as half of the vessels in her group to where that O'Neill colony should be, given the data we received from the Burke. We need to figure out just what the hell that damn thing is doing."

"Yes, sir!"

"Any news regarding activity on the Moon? What about other colonies like the one we heard about? Has anything come up?" Durandal asked.

"No sir. We have been unable to close in on the Moon at this time... the cities are strictly prohibiting any warship be it Zaft, Federation, or ORB vessel, from entering their airspace from what our intelligence has gathered." Another officer stated.

"I see... well then, the time for sitting around has passed. Several warships from the moon have opened fire upon our forces, and because of this very true fact, their state of neutrality is henceforth void. I want all our space forces on high alert. Figure out what the hell is happening, now!" Durandal commanded, his voice expressing a tone of criticality and determination.

* * *

"Message from Fleet Command Headquarters, sir." Koltan Brink, the Grandeur's Communications Officer reported as his Captain, Kendan Westenfluss, sat in his chair with a dull and bored expression.

"Wait... what is it?" Kendan asked, quickly turning around.

"The message says 'We have lost contact with the Revely team, however shortly afterwords we received a message from the Burke alerting us..." Koltan began.

"Explain later! Get to the point! What are our orders?" Kendan asked. 'Women commanders... pah. Sure, be a soldier, but a captain? Laughable. Just look at the failure that is Talia Gladys, and now Makayla Revely.' Kendan thought.

"Sorry... sir. We're to take half our vessels and head to these coordinates." Koltan said as a space chart appeared near the front of the bridge, displaying the location of the Grandeur as well as the location that the ship was to head towards.

"Ian, alter course and get us there as quickly as possible. Signal half of our vessels and tell them to follow the Grandeur. Keep a constant eye out for hostile ships and mobile suits, and do not fear to open fire at the slightest hint of hostility. Route that message to my cabin, I'll be taking a look at it before briefing our pilots, should that be necessary. Executive Officer Dubu you have the bridge." Kendan ordered as he got up out of his chair and floated over to the elevator.

"Yes sir." Erin Dubu responded as she ship began to change it's course. Outside the gigantic vessel known as the FFMH-Y205 did a very quick and agile maneuver, raising it's bow slightly and performing a two hundred degree turn in a matter of seconds before lowering it's pitch down to an angle below what it was before the course change, and then finally firing up it's massive engines.

* * *

Girty Lue bridge:

"Vessel has changed course. At it's current trajectory and speed it will be within range of Gounod within seventy five minutes, if not sooner." The radar operator reported.

"Captain Lee, shall we deactivate our mirage colloid and attempt to take out the Nazca-class vessels that have been left behind?" One of the bridge crewman foolishly asked.

"No! What are you thinking! Our orders are to keep tabs on that ship. Alter course to follow. Do not drop mirage colloid or enable primary engines. Propellant tanks to maximum thrust." Captain Lee, the ships Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." The helmsman responded as a large, very hard to notice blur in the dotted blackness of space that was the stealthed Girty Lue, began to shift it's course.

* * *

"Are you quite serious about firing this weapon?" The base commander of Daedalus asked Lord Djibril as he stood by his side, Yuna Roma nowhere in sight.

"Of course I am. After all... I went to all this trouble to get here." Djibril responded.

"Now that's the kind of answer I like. I'm extremely glad to hear it. Good to know our efforts are appreciated even out here, and that our work won't have been in vain."

"Well, with the shape the earth is in, with the wrong path of false peace the Atlantic Federation has taken, and with those bastards in Eurasia taking their chances with that pathetic wench of a girl... someone needs to rock the boat and knock some common sense into the people." Djibril stated.

"There are too many soft politicians these days... spending vast fortunes on weapons like this... only to allow them to sit here. They lack the guts... the will... the power to actually use tools like the Requiem when the time comes. It makes me wonder what I am doing out here, if you understand a soldiers perspective."

"Don't worry, I'm not a coward like what the former president was... nor am I a dreamer like that idiot Durandal. Speaking of the president, are you sure..."

"That all hints of Requiem were cut by the time that election happened? Yes. We planned ahead and made sure that if the election turned against our favor that whoever took that idiots place wouldn't know about the Requiem. Supply lines were kept secret before that fateful day, and then were even more well hidden afterwords." The commander explained.

"Good job. I am pleased. You will be duly rewarded... in time." Djibril finished.

* * *

"What's a colony just doing sitting out there like that? This doesn't make any sense at all!" Athrun complained from the Grandeur's briefing room, the four gundam pilots sitting in the front of a crowd of other machine pilots who were quietly chatting to themselves.

"Perhaps it is some kind of new technology? Even then, what could it be?" Heine asked.

"Nothing we know of, that's for sure." Rey responded.

"Which makes it all the more dangerous..." Lunamaria said lightly under her breath.

"Exactly. Anyway we've been assigned to investigate it. The forces there, from what we've seen, are a none issue. However I want everyone to be at the ready anyway. We have no idea what this thing's purpose is so be prepared for anything, got it?" Kendan asked.

"Yes sir!" All the pilots responded.

"Captain Westenfluss, we're approaching our destination. However from the looks of it there are more vessels than what was indicated in the report." The voice of Erin Dubu explained over the speakers installed in the briefing room.

"I'll be right there." Kendan responded before addressing his pilots. "What are you all waiting for, sortie!" He ordered.

* * *

"Heine Westenfluss, Assassin launching!" Heine announced as the Assassin launched from one of the Grandeur's port side catapults, the neon purple gundam activating it's phase shift before pulling out both of it's two swords.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Colossus, taking off!" Luna said, raising her pissed off voice to near yelling levels as she launched in the Colossus and activated her phase shift.

"Athrun Zala, Crusader heading out." Athrun said as the Crusader launched from the Grandeur, it's sublight lifter being tilted upwards as he activated the beam boomerangs on his shields and pulled out his beam rifle.

"Rey Za Burrel, in Legacy, lets do this." Rey said coldly as the Legacy launched from the ships far starboard side catapult, pulling out it's two beam rifles and meeting up with it's sibling mechs, the ZAKUs, GOUFs, and DOMs following shortly behind.

* * *

"Hmm, you're right. There certainly does seem to be more of them than what was originally reported." Kendan said, looking at the number of enemy vessels and mobile suits out of the Grandeur's window as he noticed the gundams leaving. "Get those guys back here." He ordered.

"What? Captain?" Erin asked in confusement.

"Activate METEORs one through four! Order the four machines to equip themselves and then utterly steamroll that force ahead of us. Prepare to attack!" Kendan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew responded as the four METEOR units detached themselves from the Grandeur, the four Zaft pilots pulling back and separating to their specific units as they docked with the devices, which had been modified for each of the machines so that they would fit, with the Crusader and Legacy tilting their backpacks upwards as they slid backwards onto their METEORs, the Assassin and Colossus not doing much to their forms to have to dock with the devices. At the same time the Captain of the Grandeur had managed to take a closer look at the colony itself, and noticed something that the Revely team didn't get a chance to see, due to how busy they were when they got close. In the middle of the moving colony was a large thin shaft running down the center of the colony, dividing the two sides. 'What is this anyway? I've never seen something like that in a colony.' Kendan thought.

* * *

"More of them than what we were expecting." Heine giggled. "This will be fun."

"Let me at them! I'll tear them to pieces!" Luna roared.

"Settle down, Lunamaria! Hold your horses." Rey said in a calm and collected tone as he received a private message from Athrun.

"We haven't seen any battles in the past month or so, do you think her sudden angry attitude has something to do with... Meyrin?" Athrun asked.

"Hmm... probably. She may be unstable then... may be... I'll keep an eye on her just in case she decides to pull something stupid in a fit of rage." Rey responded.

"She's a strong pilot, and with that machine I think she'll be fine. Just because you're... blood lusted doesn't mean you're guaranteed to screw up, and our first objective is this thing... whatever it is." Athrun said.

"I know that, Athrun. Let's go." Rey responded as the four machines flew forward, the now substantially large fleet of Earth Forces vessels engaging the Zaft forces, the gundams moving out of the way to dodge the barrage of beam fire.

"It looks like they're not here to make friends, that's for sure." Heine said.

"I'm going!" Luna said as the Colossus accelerated and activated her METEOR's right handed MA-X200 beam sword, taking out five approaching Windams before firing her chest cannon, knocking out another incoming mobile suit. 'All of you... if this war never started... if bastards like Djibril never did what they did...' Luna thought. "THEN MEYRIN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Luna raged.

"Divide and conqueror!" Athrun announced as the three other METEOR units split up and headed in three separate directions, the Zaft mass production models following closely behind as the ships began to engage in a cross fire, avoiding their mobile suits.

"Hmm..." Rey simply smirked with an emotionless look as he quickly dive bombed onto a crowd of enemy Windams, getting right in the middle of them all as the Legacy then began to spin around at a quick speed, launching missiles and firing it's beam cannons in addition to swinging it's swords, resulting in the destruction of most of the mobile suits that were near him as he noticed something in the distance, behind a couple of Earth Forces ships. "Thrusters? Is it... stopping?" Rey said lightly as the Legacy began to move towards where he saw the blue specs of light that were to be known as nuclear pulse thrusters. "Out of my way." He announced coldly, the Legacy's METEOR unit cutting one Agamemnon-class carrier in half vertically from upper bow to lower stern in addition to outright slicing a Drake-class escort ship in half right down the center.

"Hey, that guy's headed for the pulse thrusters!" One Windam pilot said, alerting his comrades.

"Let's get him! Stop him from reaching Gounod's engines!" One Zamza-zah pilot ordered as the large crab like mobile armor quickly moved into position to block the ZGMF-X20S Legacy as it fired a barrage of missiles, the giant verdant metal crab activating its positron reflector and blocking the hit. "Get the hell away, coordinator!"

"Oh my..." Rey said dully as the Legacy swung downwards with it's left arm, hitting the stationary mobile armor right on the head, the force of the strike causing the mobile armor to descend and try to reposition itself.

"Grrr... ah!" The lead pilot said as he noticed the Legacy fire all of it's forward ranged weapons, both on it's main body and on the METEOR at several Windams, ending them.

"Luke! Mikhail!" The lower left side pilot of the Zamza-zah cried.

"We'll get you!" His right sided counterpart screamed as the green machine headed right towards the Legacy, activating it's shield again as it tilted itself upwards and blocked Rey when he swung at them again with his left arm. However since the mobile armor wasn't stationary this time around it didn't get pushed back, but it did slow down.

"Play time is over, eyesore. You've amused me enough." The Legacy's pilot said as he quickly deactivated that beam sword, moved his left arm behind the slowed mobile armor, reactivated the giant beam sword, and cut it in half from it's unprotected backside, Rey sighing as he did. "Now... for these engines." He said, flying towards his target. 'Whatever this is... I don't know if we should destroy it outright, as it may be useful to us in the future. However, if we keep it from reaching it's destination anyway... then it should not cause any damage.' The blonde haired male thought as he quickly fired two short bursts out of his METEOR's two 120cm high-energy beam cannons at the nuclear pulse thrusters, disabling them. "That should do it. Now to help out the others..." He said.

* * *

"Engines thirty three through forty on Gounod have been damaged." One of the soldiers in Daedalus' control center announced.

"Idiots! I told you guys to protect that damn thing! Tell me we're going to be able to get a decisive shot off at the two targets." Djibril groaned.

"Target A: We may be able to collapse a colony and cause a collision. Target B: We'll miss by fifty seven kilometers." One of the officers said as Djibril growled.

* * *

"Maintain fire. Keep knocking on their door. Let them know where not giving them one second of rest." Kendan Westenfluss ordered as one Agamemnon-class carrier fired both of it's double beam cannons at the Grandeur, the Zaft flag ship countering by firing both of it's "Elend" Large Double Beam Cannons, the more massive green blasts hitting the smaller ones dead on and overwhelming them before continuing onwards and striking the carrier down as the red vessel rolled to it's port side and fired a volley of missiles at incoming mobile suits and mobile armors, it's regular CIWS and Beam CIWS acting as the icing on the cake, shredding the mass production models with ease. At the same time two Nazca-class destroyers looked to be on a rampage. Both of the two hundred and fifty five meter long battleships firing tireless salvos from each of their two 177cm high-energy beam cannons and two 100mm dual rail guns, the shots hitting the sides of the colony at random places on the same side where Rey had disabled it's nuclear pulse thrusters, causing the colony to slowly decelerate.

* * *

"Wait... I think we can do it. Yes... Gounod is shifting position due to the battle taking place. It's going to align right where we want it to be. We'll be able to hit both of our targets now!" One of the Daedalus soldiers announced.

"Great news." Yuna Roma Seiran said as he walked into the room from behind Djibril, the cat owner turning to face him.

"Ah, Yuna Roma. Right on schedule. Now it's time for the big... unveiling! Prepare to fire Requiem!" Djibril ordered.

"Disengaging safety lock. All generators at critical!" One officer said as the massive cover for the super weapon outside began to sink, a large black pit with a massive beam cannon right at the bottom of it.

"Seal disengaged. Commencing countdown. Firing in T minus thirty five seconds."

"Move the escort fleet out of the line of fire! Now! You should have done this forty five seconds ago!" The base commander warned.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?" Kendan Westenfluss asked, getting out of his seat and looking out onto the battlefield, noticing how the Earth Forces ships suddenly began to move out of the way of the enormous space cylinder.

"Sir the enemy ships are clearing the colony's mouth." Erin responded.

"What could this be? I don't care. Ninety to starboard! Engines to maximum! Get the Grandeur and all of our mobile suits and ships out of that thing's maw. Now! NOW!" Kendan ordered as the Grandeur quickly made a harsh turn.

"Guys come back to the ship, or at least get away from that colony." The voice of Koltan Brink alerted the four Zaft gundam pilots.  
"Huh?" They all said at once.

"Captain's orders!"

"Roger that." Heine said.

"Gotcha." Lunamaria groaned.

"Understood." Rey responded.

"Right." Athrun said as the four METEORs moved away from the O'Neill colony at maximum speed.

* * *

"Raise the trigger." Daedalus' base commander announced as a small 'door' on one of the control panels opened up and Requiem's trigger revealed itself.

"Would you like to have the honor of showing the world what we really mean, Yuna Roma Seiran?" Djibril asked, gently closing his eyes and displaying Requiem's trigger to the son of Yanata Ema Seiran.

"Oh... would I!" Yuna said with a smug grin and tone of a spoiled child about to eat his Halloween candy as he grabbed Requiem's trigger.  
"And now Durandal... understand that your kind has no place in our blue and pure world." Djibril muttered to himself as Yuna pressed the inside button on the trigger three times, the red light on it turning blue before pressing the outside trigger without hesitation...

'The Lioness shall have her pride hurt. She shall be crawling back to me after this.' Yuna thought.

Now, the dark black circular pit surrounded my metal and moon rock suddenly became not so dark. A large beam of bright yellow and red energy erupted right out of the Requiem barrel, shooting up into space, heading right towards another transformed floating O'Neill type colony and shooting right though it's center. However, just as the blast shot through the barrel it suddenly 'bent' to the left, a distortion wave of sorts being made as the blast entered and exited the colony.

* * *

"High-energy beam detected from the far side of the Moon! What the..." A startled wide eyed Zaft green shirt announced in a frightened and shocked voice, his words filling Messiah's control room as the Supreme Council Chairman of the PLANTs, Gilbert Durandal, put on his most shocked face every.

'How in the...' Gilbert thought.

The energy beam continued onwards, passing through the second of the O'Neill type colonies, the same rippling wave effect taking place once more as the beam was bent once again, the shot heading right for the Gounod colony.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Athrun freaked out, his METEOR out of the way.

"EVADE! ALL VESSELS AND MOBILE SUITS!" Kendan Westenfluss nearly had a heart attack as his literally jumped out of his seat and floated up into the air, touching the roof of the Grandeur's bridge with his short arms as he noticed the beam.

Now, the beam hit Gounod, but something different happened this time. Something that was unexpected to say the least. Unlike the two other colonies, Fauré and Czerny, the Gounod colony was outfitted with that pillar of sorts right inside of it. As the Requiem laser entered the colony, the distortion waves were created again, but as it hit this pillar, or attempted to, the beam was literally split right down the middle, like a fork in the road as it exited the colony, the two very distinct particle beams heading in two very distinct directions.

* * *

"Lord Djibril, what were these things you we're calling 'Target A' and 'Target B' again? You said something about them earlier, but I forget. Hehe, silly me." Yuna said, Djibril rolling his eyes.

"Target A. That's the one... the only..." Djibril said as one of the Requiem lasers continued onwards towards its destination: The PLANT homeland. "Aprilius One, the PLANT capital city." Djibril explained as the beam hit one of the PLANTs dead on and center, cutting it's central shaft like a hot knife through butter and continuing onwards, repeating the process three more times to three different colonies. As each of the three colonies suffered a direct hit from the laser cannon they began to separate and collapse, the land splitting apart bit by bit, the people inside these massive floating pieces of habitable earth being carried off along with pieces of buildings, cars, trains, anything that was in these PLANTs was being sucked away. Upon closer examination of this attack one can see the PLANT Supreme Council government building being broken into bits and pieces and being taken away, the people inside of it being sucked out through Windows or carried off as pieces of other debris flung into the structure and broke off massive chunks of it, proving that the Requiem shot had indeed hit Aprilius One, the PLANT Capital.

Outside the shattered colonies, more destruction ensued. As the gigantic blue hourglasses that were hit by the beam shot collapsed, they also began to move about, swinging into and bashing directly into several other PLANTs, the same fate occurring in these stations as well.

"And what of the other one?" Yuna asked.

"Target B? Washington D.C. Capital of the Atlantic Federation." Djibril said with a massive smirk.

At the same time that the PLANTs were destroyed by one of the lasers, another target also suffered a blow beyond compare. As the second split Requiem beam finished bending and straightened out, it became apparently clear that it was headed directly for Earth. On Earth, or more specifically, in the central eastern Atlantic Federation, people who were walking about, living their everyday lives, were suddenly shocked when a massive beam of energy came directly out of the sky and came down upon their Capital city of Washington. As the Requiem blast hit the ground just outside the city, the area around it both exploded and melted in a sense, the laser quickly racing across the ground and cutting a path of destruction and death throughout the city, destroying skyscrapers and other building instantaneously before leaving the city and disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

"What... how did..." Chairman Durandal tried to say as he looked directly at one of Messiahs main screens, noticing the effect of Requiem's damage to the PLANTs as they were left completely and utterly shattered and destroyed.

"What the?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"This... this is monstrous."

"What was that!" Durandal raged, clenching his fists. "Where did that attack come from? I want... no, I **demand **an explanation for this, **right this bloody instant!**" Durandal raised his voice.

* * *

"Aprilius One through four: Direct hit!"

"Maius seven, eight, and ten have collapsed from collisions with Aprilius One, three, and four."

"Washington D.C.: Direct hit. The entire city has been obliterated. There's nothing left, sir." Reports came in regarding the 'success' of Requiem's first attack.

"Obliterated? Nothing left? FOUR? I mean, four PLANTs wiped out like, with" Djibril snapped his fingers. "That? With three more collapsing? Now that is a real weapon of mass destruction! Nuclear warheads are a thing of the past... Requiem... is the way of the future! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Djibril exploded into a maniacal laughter, with Yuna following along.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Yzak Joule yelled as he quickly ran towards his mothers room in the Attha Mansion. "Mother! Moth...er.." Yzak said as he entered the room, locating his mother.

"Yzak? What is it?" Ezalia Joule responded, reading one of the books that was in the mansion.

"You... you won't believe it... the PLANTs... Aprilius... Maius... they're..." Yzak said in shock as Ezalia quickly jumped to her feet.

"What the hell happened, Yzak?" The white haired women said in a tone of utter shock and surprise.

* * *

"I... I don't believe it. Who could this have..." Cagalli tried to say, her eyes wide open as she stood in ORB's Parliment Chamber, the remaining ministers sitting in their chairs with Shinn at the back of the room, all of them looking at the television broadcast which was revealing the fate of several PLANTs.

'Who... would do something like this?' Shinn thought. "WHAT MONSTER IS TO BLAME?" He screamed out loud, several individuals in the room turning to face him as be burst out. "And why?"

"This is a tragedy among tragedy's. A terror among terrors." One of the ministers stated.

"The capitols of both Zaft and the Atlantic Federation... have we somehow won this war due to the actions of others?"

"If that's the case, then can we even call it a victory?"

"We can't call anything a victory." Shinn said as the other people in the room turned to him. "We need to stop that thing... whatever the hell it is." Shinn stated.

"Who knows if it can target us? Still, I'd rather not take the chance. Alright then." Cagalli said as she placed her hands on the table. "I am proroguing parliament..." Cagalli tried to say as several of the old men began to complain.

"What? At a time like this?"

"Princess, you must be mad!"

"They might target us next!"

"LISTEN! LISTEN!" Cagalli raged as the ministers turned to her and stopped yammering. "It'll be better if we figure out what just happened rather than jumping to conclusions on the issue. Gather what information you can about what just happened, and return with a cool head in an hour. We'll discuss ORB's next course of action then. Dismissed!" Cagalli ordered.

* * *

"Oh, oh, is he going to make it? Let's hope so." Talia Gladys chuckled as she observed Arthur Trine... thrusting a cue stick at a while cue ball on a pool table in an incredibly well furnished classical style billiards room somewhere in ORB, but she was not alone. Sitting on a stool near here was Murrue Ramius, and standing next to the table with Arthur was Andrew Waltfeld, who also held a cue stick on his personal, with several other high ranking ORB soldiers, a mix of familiar crewmen or random personal standing nearby either drinking, watching a game, playing cards or whatever.

"There we go..." The Minerva's Executive Officer said as he sunk the 'five' ball.

"My turn..." Andrew said as walked over to the ball, only to hear one of the televisions hanging from the roof nearby switch.

"We interrupt this program..." The television anchorman said, only to be insulted by random soldiers.

"Boo!"

"You stink!"

"Give us the game back!"

"QUIET!" Talia yelled, asserting a strong sense of authority and causing many of the complainers to zip their lips, Murrue chuckling slightly under her breath.

"I wonder what this nonsense is all about." Andrew Waltfeld said as he turned and looked at the monitor.

"...a massive laser was shot from the far side of the Moon, bent several times into different directions, and proceeded to level Washington D.C. And the PLANT capital, Aprilius One, along with several other space colonies." The anchorman informed, the jaws of everyone in the private bar room (from what it looked like) dropping instantaneously.

"WHAT? What the hell is this! A catastrophe!" Arthur exclaimed.

* * *

"Haro! Haro! Haro! Lacus!" Several spherical metal robots bounced around the room where Lacus was staying, the pink pop star staring in awe at the destruction that had taken place before her.

"Oh my... oh my... I'm... I'm... at least... I wasn't... on one of those... PLANTs... but what about those who... died." She said to herself, quickly ringing a buzzer that was at her side. "Get me some water, right now!" She screamed.

* * *

"Dammit! I can't believe what just happened!" Heine slammed his fists down onto the Assassin's cockpit.

"From the other side of the Moon? Aprilius? Maius?" Luna said, a tear forming in her eyes.

"Damn. What the hell could they have used to make something like this happen?" Rey said as the Red Knight took command.

"Alright guys, listen!" Athrun yelled, diverting the other pilots to pay attention to him. "We need to take out this thing, right now! If they get off another shot at the PLANTs then we're finished." Athrun said.

"Right." The other three Zaft pilots said as they flew towards the massive O'Neill type colony together in formation, firing their beam cannons and missile launchers.

"Let's take this thing out no matter what!" Luna raged.

"Heads up! Incoming." Rey warned as a flock of incoming Windams headed for the four Zaft gundams.

"Dammit! How could they?" Kendan Westenfluss said from the Grandeur's bridge as he noticed how 'clumped up Gounod's escort fleet was. "Erin, activate Eroberug." Kendan ordered in a semi-rage worthy tone.

"Captain!" The Executive Officer replied.

"Order all ships to move out of the Grandeur's line of fire. We'll take out a significant portion of their fleet and then finish this thing off. Now!" Kendan commanded, the sound of Koltan's typing in the background being heard as he issued orders to the fleet, frantically.

"Yes Captain." Erin responded as he depressed several buttons on his console. "Activating Eroberug. Power flow to neutron stampeder dish stable." Erin Dubu said as the green circle on the front of the Grandeur began to light up a neon green, the neutron stampeder on the front of the ship powering up. "Releasing safety lock. Targeting O'Neill colony escort fleet. We're ready to fire on you're command, Captain." He announced.

"The fleet's responded sir, our ships and mobile suits have cleared the way." The communications officer stated.

"Fire the Eroberug. Kill every last one of those... murderers!" Kendan ordered as the neutron stampeder on the Grandeur began to glow a slightly off white as the beam began to fire out of the ship via the central ring, the large gamma ray blitzing towards the escort fleet for Requiem's Gounod station. The people on board these Earth Forces ships suffered greatly, their bodies literally exploding as their ships blew up one by one, crashing into each other as they lose control, the Windam mobile suits that were caught in the line of fire melting and disintegrating in succession as the large static like beam of radiation continued onwards past the colony, a visible light for all to see. When all was said and done a small handful of mobile suits and an even smaller handful of ships remained, the Zaft vessels and suits rushing in to finish them off as several large beams of energy began to burst out of the colony, a product of the METEOR's beam swords as the four gundams began to viciously cut the colony into pieces, the bright pink laser blades making quick work of Gounod, rendering it nonfunctional.

* * *

"Message from Girty Lue. Gounod's escort fleet has been wiped out, and Gounod itself has been destroyed." One of the soldiers in Requiem's control room stated.

"Understandable, considering the size of Zaft's forces. But still... a lose is a lose." Djibril groaned.

"Sir?" The base commander said.

"Have Girty Lue follow that ship and attempt to open fire on it if it catches it out in the open alone. Hopefully, if Captain Lee is lucky enough, we'll be able to do significant damage to it, or outright sink it. Either way, when Zaft comes to take this base, I don't want that massive ship bothering us."

"Understood." The commander stated.

"But, isn't that thing... kind of massive?" Yuna Roma Seiran asked.

"Massive? The element of surprise is massive, and the bane of Zaft. The cyclops system in Alaska? The nuclear missiles at Boaz? The theft at Armory One? The first shot of Requiem that just happened? Yeah, I can assume Zaft doesn't like surprises." Djibril said.

* * *

"Why would they do this? How COULD they do this? Bending a giant laser beam like that... it... doesn't that defy the laws of physics?" Luna said as the four Zaft pilots conversed together in the Grandeur's pilot's lounge.

"Not... exactly. I remember a mobile suit doing something like that in the last war... but it wasn't a beam as powerful as that... by no stretch of the imagination was it as powerful as that..." Athrun said, slamming his right fist against the wall as he walked away from one of the ship's beverage machines.

"I think I have a theory on how they might have done this..." Rey said as he got up and walked towards a lap top sitting on a counter, the three other pilots walking near him as he typed away. "They must've installed massive Geschmeidig Panzer arrays in abandoned colonies to do this... yes... that's the same technology that was used on the GAT-X252 Forbidden gundam, which is what I'm guessing what you're referring to, Athrun." Rey said.

"It was the green one with the scythe and a green shell backpack. Damn thing looked like a turtle... and was a tough as one too."

"But this... on a massive scale? A beam that big? Unbelievable!" Heine said.

"So now nobody is safe? Oh my..." Luna said.

"With something like this... and enough deflection points, they could hit anywhere... the PLANTs... or Earth. A devilish tactic... indeed." Rey stated.

"We are... to blame." Athrun said, clenching his fists as the three other pilots turned towards him. "We let that bastard Djibril get away! We tried... and we failed."

"But now we know what must be done... and we know how to deal with the 'problem' that stands in our way. It was bad enough once, but now? We know what Djibril is capable of. More lives are on the line than ever before." Rey stated as Athrun shook his head.

"It's their fault, they kept him there. If they get in our way and try to defend this man again... they won't stop us. We won't let them, right?" Athrun asked as the three others shook their heads in agreement. 'Kira... I'm sorry, but all that you've done in this war... you, Cagalli, and that child Shinn... you're directly responsible for all the people who have died this day, and I will teach you to be ashamed of yourselves. I am Athrun Zala. I am that which is absolute, indisputable, true... I am justice. And if you stand in my way when I go forth to stop those who would destroy innocents, then you shall taste the righteous hammer of the crusader!' Athrun thought.

* * *

The sky over ORB is getting darker, as if to indicate that it is now evening in that nation. As the camera comes across the ocean towards the island, it closes in on Ono'goro's military port, to reveal some new developments. Firstly, there seems to be some activity at the rebuilt mass driver, which was destroyed in the last war. Different modules of Izumo-class vessels are being launched at regular intervals as the nation sends its remaining space fleet into the sky.

However, as the camera moves to the left, we see something very interesting. In the time since the last battle took place, Morgenroete had managed to finish the repairs and upgrades to the Archangel and Minerva battleships, and it certainly showed. Although they didn't look completely different from before, there were certainly some distinct changes.

The Archangel's body had seemed to be relatively unchanged, meaning that the main hull was not expanded or contracted in any way in any location, except for one. The gray pieces of the ship where the "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannons were hidden had been modified, and were wider and longer, with good reason. Now, the Valiants were 'doubled' in a sense, giving them two barrels, which were separated apart from one another, and were linked together side by side, essentially doubling the linear cannon firepower of the vessel. On the back of the ship, in the space between the bridge and the fins, were four separate single turret beam cannons, known as the "Cheru" 210cm High-Energy Single Beam Cannons, mounted on the top left, top right, bottom left, and bottom right of the ship. Another feature that had been upgraded is that the CIWS mounted on the ship had been swapped out and replaced with Beam CIWS for use against targets with heavier armor. Surrounding the bridge of the ship seemed to be what resembled the same beam shield generators that were equipped on the Takemikazuchi's bridge, serving the same purpose as they did the carrier. Last, but not least, the Archangel also had two more "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannons mounted on the outer side of each of it's 'legs', although these ones did not sink onto the hull when they were not in use, rather the barrels simply retracted into the legs.

The Minerva on the other hand had gone though some more changes, unlike the Archangel, where Morgenroete simply added more weapons and defenses onto it's hull. The 'tail' of the ship, as well as the bow had both been extended, bringing the overall length of the Minerva up to 370m long, up from 350m, and the mobile suit catapult sections had been widened and raised somewhat. In addition to these upgrades, the stern 'tail' had also been outfitted with four rear missile launchers, which would fire directly behind the ship. All of the ship's CIWS had been replaced with Beam CIWS, and there were two more additional XM47 "Tristan" Dual Beam Cannons mounted on the opposite side of the decks where the original twin beam cannons were for rear defense. An additional two Tristans were mounted onto the red fixed sections of the wings, that part of the ship being bulked out and widened somewhat to allow for the extra mechanism that would allow the turrets to move. The bridge had been outfitted with beam shields surrounding it as well for protection.

However, one final change that had taken place on the Minerva, and the final one to be finalized, was the change to the ship's central catapult. Since the Impulse was destroyed, the central catapult was useless. Taking it's place was however was a prototype weapon, the "Rienzi" 72cm Mega-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, which had been derived from the Veneficus' Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifle. This cannon was thinner than an average beam cannon, had a single barrel, was raised slightly above the deck so as not to be blocked by the Isolde when it was raised, but was still at an angle of depression low enough so that it didn't block the bridge's view when that was raised. Despite it's size, this cannon, due to it's design, could deal damage similar to one of the "Elend" Large Double Beam Cannons on the Grandeur, if not more, but was still weaker than the ship's positron cannon. Both ships had currently been outfitted with large space boosters which would allow them to leave the atmosphere without the use of a positron cannon blast. The two ships would be leaving soon, but before they did Cagalli would address the two crews, who were gathering in a large gym like room in the base, which looked like a training area for ORB's Military.

* * *

However, before the Lioness herself left her Mansion, the three other pilots of the ORB-0x gundams following behind her, she was interrupted.

"Lady Cagalli. A word, please." Ezalia Joule said as the blonde haired girl was about to walk out the door with Shinn, Kira, and Stella.

"Huh?" Cagalli turned around and looked at the silver haired women.

"As I said... a word, please, before you leave." Ezalia said as Cagalli turned around and gave a 'go on without me, I'll catch up in a minute' wave to the other three.

"Alright, what is it?" Cagalli asked.

"There's one thing I want you to understand right now... something that I hope you may have gone over but just in case..."

"What is it, Ezalia?" Cagalli asked.

"Part of the treaty that the Atlantic Federation and Zaft signed... I looked over it thoroughly, but even then I never thought that a situation such as this would come up." Ezalia said as Cagalli became slightly impatient. "If, for some reason, either the Supreme Council Chairman of the PLANTs or the President of the Atlantic Federation loses their life before this war draws to a close, than the leader of the other nation will be given control over the military of the nation that had just lost it's Head of State and will be considered their Commander and Chief. Washington was destroyed with that last shot..." Ezalia said.

"... but the emergency news reports said that Durandal wasn't at the PLANTs when Requiem struck... dammit! So that means he has complete control over Zaft and the Atlantic Federation's Armed Forces?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm afraid so, Princess of the Panthera leos." Cagalli gave a small laugh. "However, it gets worse." Ezalia tried to explain.

"Wait? Worse? How could this situation sink even lower?" Cagalli asked.

"Baring Durandal himself, the PLANT Supreme Council was wiped out, and that means there is barely any government left there... no one with the political power to stop him from doing just about whatever he wants to do..." Ezalia said.

"Damn!" Cagalli lowered her head and clenched her fists. "Do you have any good news?"

"No, but I do have one piece of advice for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Make great use of your alliance with Eurasia, but don't abuse whatever powers you have, lest they decide to turn on you. Demonstrate the strength I know you have... and keep them in check, and keep them on your side. If all goes well, you may be able to pull this whole thing off and win this war. Oh, and make sure my son behaves himself. He's not a brat but he's not well tempered either." Ezalia smiled.

"Alright then... I see. Well then, I'd best be on my way." Cagalli said as the former PLANT Supreme Council member stuck out her hand, and Cagalli grabbed it and shook it. "Thank you." Cagalli said as she left the house.

"And now it's time... to do my thing. Cagalli told me I could... keep an eye on the Parliament... no she didn't give me any powers, but nonetheless I was told to 'remind them' of their duties from time to time." She said as she walked away. 'Oh, Yzak... my soldier of a son, hopefully you will be alright, although, you are a soldier... and it is a soldiers duty to put their life on the line.' Ezalia thought as she walked away, a flashback of her embracing her child playing before he left.

* * *

"What was that about, Cagalli?" Shinn asked as the Princess got in the car and sat next to her consort, with Kira and Stella across from them.

"If Durandal is still alive than that means he has control over the military's of both Zaft and the Atlantic Federation." Cagalli said, stated, shocking the other three.

"Whoa!" Kira burst.

"What?" Shinn nearly screamed.

"That's not a good thing, right?" Stella said in a scared and innocent tone.

"No, it isn't. It just means that we need to bring this war to an end quicker..." Cagalli stated.

"Against an enemy that can do everything and may do anything... this will be tough..." Shinn stated.

"But we'll pull through regardless..." Kira responded. "Hopefully..."

"Prepare for the worst... prepare for anything they can throw at you... because they will. That's what I remember being told by Neo before we stole the three Second Stage Gundams from Armory One." Stella said, making Shinn angry.

"And prepared you were..." Shinn growled slightly. "I couldn't stop you then... but then again there were three of you. Although considering how I acted then versus how I acted now, I think I could have had a lot more to throw at you then... hehe." Shinn replied.

"Well you did lob several weapons at my face pretty much!" Stella said.

"I think what he means is that he'd... be in a more respectable mindset and would be more well prepared for combat than he is now... after all, you just trained in the Impulse then, didn't you?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, real combat as different, especially three against one out of the blue. But you're right, Kira. Although the Shinn Asuka then wouldn't be with Zaft I don't think."

"No, he wouldn't." Cagalli smiled.

"You had a tough time convincing those ministers to let you go, didn't you?" Shinn asked in a joking tone.

"Kinda, however once they realized that my father didn't have my machine built so that it could sit around, or that it was meant for me and me along, or that I was going no matter what... then they understood." Cagalli said.

"And that's Cagalli for you." Kira said.

"That's big sis!" Stella responded.

* * *

The two Captains, Murrue Ramius and Talia Gladys, were walking together side by side as they made their way across the docks towards their vessels, as they would be parting ways soon enough.

"Well, I guess I'll be meeting some new faces on board. Some of the crew... decided to take off when Cagalli offered them a chance." Talia said.

"Understandable, considering that they were with Zaft then, and now against their home nation. They'll probably just stay where they are and rest, but then return home once the war is over." Murrue said.

"Yeah, I think that'll be the case for most of them. Fighting against their own family... considering some of my old crew had relatives in the military, would be taxing on their consciousness. It's understandable." Talia said.

"You know, I always wondered how you got your whole crew to just... agree to defect in the first place. From what I heard it was like they all unanimously decided to go against Durandal. I had a hard enough time getting enough support with my own crew to do the whole 'rescue Cagalli from a wedding with the spoiled purplette." Murrue said.

"Ideological agreement, Captain Ramius. You were thrown into battle when Heliopolis was attacked in the First Bloody Valentine War. When I was first handed the Minerva's blueprints I was given a vast list of potential crew members, and I was allowed to handpick who would serve under me and who would not; those who would obey my orders and those who would question them. Although I triple checked every person on the list to make sure they were the least bit compliant, I made sure that the people who would be on the Minerva agreed with me for the most part, so that there wouldn't be many disagreements, if that answers your question." Talia said, pausing for a second. "Although, part of it had to do with the fact that we were completely isolated from any other Zaft force and caught between a rock and a hard place... you wanted that data, and we didn't know for sure what would happen if we kept it for ourselves. At the same time if we went back to Zaft there was no chance of us knowing what Durandal would do to us if we gave him that data, fully knowing that we have probably looked at it ourselves."

"I see. Sorry if we... pressured you. Still, with that in mind, if you were allowed to chose your crew, why pick... Shinn of all people, considering how he acted beforehand." Murrue asked.

"Well, one thing I wasn't given reign over was the decision to pick what pilots I would be getting. Shinn was defaulted to the Minerva once we heard that he would be piloting the Impulse. Lunamaria was assigned due to her high piloting abilities, and Rey the same, although now I think one of the reasons why Rey came on board was because he's 'close', in a sense, to Durandal himself. How? I don't know, but those two never seemed to be surprised when they met each other, among other things." Talia led on as the two reached the point where they were split off.

"Well, see you in Copernicus, Captain Gladys." Murrue said as they waved each other off.

* * *

"Captain... here it is..." Arthur Trine said as he ran up to Captain Gladys and handed her an information pad.

"Settle down, Arthur." Talia said as she took the pad and looked at it. "Now.. let's see." She said, reading over the pages. "New communications officer, Kathleen Prel. New engineers..." Talia began to mutter under her breath before handing the pad back to Arthur, who fuddled with it for a second. "Put it in my office." She ordered.

* * *

"Ah yes the bridge of the so-fabled legged ship. I never thought I'd be hear again." Murrue heard Yzak Joule say as she stepped onto her bridge.

"Meh, you get used to being on a ship that you tried to sink after a while. Get used to that!" Auel said.

"Yeah I know perfectly well about that more than you ever will!" Yzak raged at Auel, who turned at him and gave him an angry 'fight me' look as Murrue put on an 'oh' look.

"Settle down you two..." Dearka said, standing next to Mirallia, who was at her console, the two looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Dearka!" Yzak said.

"At least he's chill! Not like you! Hahahaha!" Auel replied as Yzak turned and prepared to punch the light blue haired kid off of the Archangel's bridge, with Neumann nearby looking scared for his life as the two stood on the floor near the front windows.

"Hey! Stop it you two. Captain on the bridge!" Waltfeld said, looking up from the tactical officer's chair.

"Well... nice to see you're all here. However, I request that any horseplay not take place on the bridge of the ship. If you want to do that, go to the hanger bay where there is lots of hard metal and some sharp objects. Then think about punching each other, alright?" Murrue said as Dearka and Mirallia laughed, Yzak and Auel leaving.

"Oh, she got you good." Dearka said.

"Shut it!" Yzak raged.

"Hey, where is Kira and the others?" Auel asked.

"On the Minerva. The hanger bay and catapults were apparently easier to modify from what Erica told me. Either way, we need to get going soon." Murrue said as she climbed into her Captain's Chair. "I'd advise you to sit somewhere else while we take off. Please remain seated while the ship is leaving the Earth." The Captain of the Archangel joked.

"See you later, Mirallia." Dearka said as he left her side, a grumbling Yzak and laughing Auel with him.

"Neumann, start the engines." Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Neumann responded as he began to press some buttons on his panel.

* * *

Talia Gladys sat in her chair on her bridge with the four gundam pilots sitting in chairs behind the Captain's Chair as she was about to give the launch order.

"Alright, I know everyone's relaxed after the break from fighting that we had, however, the situation now calls for action, even though we were not the nation attacked. If we don't rise to the occasion, many more people may lose their lives and we may too. I know a lot of you may have had friends in the PLANTs, and some of them have died. Well, the longer we sit here, the higher chance there is of that weapon firing again and claiming more innocents; destroying more homes and families, and therefore it cannot be ignored. Now, are you with me?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." The crew members and pilots responded.

"Couldn't have said that better myself, Princess." Cagalli said under her breath.

"Thank you." Talia muttered back. "Malik, take us out of the port and extend the wings once we're in open waters." She ordered,

"Yes ma'am." Malik responded as the engines on the Minerva began to roar to life, the ship slowly moving forward bit by bit, picking up speed as it left the port, the same thing taking place to the white vessel near it.

* * *

"Archangel, taking off." Murrue said as the legged ship lifted it's feet out of the water and put it's thrusters and space boosters to maximum as it began it's journey into space.

* * *

"Engines maximum, the Minerva is taking off." Talia announced as the Minerva left the water and put it's nuclear pulse thrusters and space booster engines to full, ascending higher and higher into the air.

* * *

Author's Note:

NovaStriker:

A couple of things. First off, I have not seen 00 or Age, so I have no idea what you're talking about with them. I will watch them in time (right now 00 is next on my list of things to watch) but I have yet to. Secondly, please respect my sovereignty as the writer of this fic. This is fanfiction, and because of that, I'm allowed to do... practically anything I want to, including giant lasers.

**Now, onto the Apocalypse Laser itself. **In order for the Veneficus to fire it, it had to stand still, plant it's wings into the ground like struts and charge it over the course of **twenty two minutes**. During this time it was vulnerable, and ORB is lucky that Kira/Stella/Auel took out all the Zaft drop forces before Kira had to charge his laser. It's a massive laser, yes, and as it said in Veneficus' combat data, spits on the Twin Buster Rifle outright, but it's not instant; the machine needs to be charged over time, and it has limited movement, if any.

Yeah, the SEEDpathy frame is referenced from Psychoframe, and the four ORB gundams posses the same level of pilot-machine mental connection as... Unicorn/Banshee, even though they are first generation suits. Trick is you won't have any "I can use mental powers to kill your machine's controls" and the pilots mental range is limited. But at least it's better than cannon where SEED mode is more or less something that is explained once or twice, max, with the main characters not being told this information up front, and is never truly discussed. I are disappoint with Sunrise about SEED mode :(


	17. Phase 47: The Fall of Daedalus

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Note: Alright with everything said and done I have closed the poll for the Zaft gundams and... added a new one now. Here are the results:

_Which Zaft gundam is the best?  
Rey's machine, the ZGMF-X20S Legacy: 3 votes; 33% of votes_

_Athrun's machine, the ZGMF-X19S Crusader: 3 votes; 33% of votes_

_Lunamaria's machine, the ZGMF-X35S Colossus: 3 votes; 33% of votes_

_Heine's machine, the ZGMF-X70S Assassin: 0 votes, 0% of votes_

* * *

As the Archangel and Minerva exited the atmosphere they detached their space boosters, allowing the massive contraptions that had permitted them to exit the Earth to fall back, descend and finally rejoin the planet as the ships themselves continue onwards with their main engines, joining up with the remaining ORB Izumo-class battleships, of which most of them had finished their recombination while two vessels progressed through their final stages module interlocking. As of right now, excluding the two bigger vessels, there are seven Izumo-class ships with the fleet, with many more in Copernicus as of this moment, awaiting their Princess' arrival.

"Transition to space flight complete, ma'am. We're all good." Malik informed.

"No air leakage detected ma'am. All stations report nominal conditions." Arthur added.

"Good. Bring the ship to cruising speed and continue on our set course for the Moon with the rest of the fleet. Keep an eye peeled for Zaft vessels. If any Earth Alliance vessel approaches us ensure that it is of Eurasian Allegiance. I'll be in my cabin. Don't be afraid to inform me if anything comes up." Talia ordered as she got up out of her chair and floated over to the four pilots who were near the elevator.

"Yes ma'am." Arthur responded.

"Oh weightlessness... I haven't felt this in a while... my second time now being off of Earth." Stella said innocently as she 'sat' in the air with her legs crossed.

"Alright, you two should get some practice with the other configurations of your mobile suits. At least that's what Erica Simmons suggested when she went down the details of the Minerva's modifications with me." Talia said, pointing to Kira and Cagalli as the five of them got on the elevator.

"Oh yea, she gave us a brief explanation of the space packs, but we never had a chance to try them out yet. Too busy dealing with other matters." Cagalli stated.

"Well, we'll be at Copernicus in a matter of hours, and it would serve you greatly to get a hang of your machine's configuration should we find ourselves in a battle before we get there for whatever reason." Talia suggested.

"Expect the unexpected." Kira spoke.

"Exactly."

"So the entire vessel has been changed, not just on the outside but on the inside as well." Stella said.

"This vessel is now specifically designed to hold your machines and carry their equipment. Not to say the Minerva can't hold other mobile suits, but the hanger bay and launch system in particular was renovated with your mobile suits in mind." Talia explained as the door opened, the group walking into the hallway. "Talk to the engineers and they'll get you set up. I'll be having a chat with the new crew members... so I can get to know them." The Captain said as she went down a different hallway than the four of them, the pilots nodding.

"Well, this will be a weird experience, Kira. WASPS... Wireless Area Specialized Protection System. I wonder what it will be like to control them... to fight with them. I guess we'll find out." Cagalli said as they continued onwards.

"Yeah, me too." Kira turned to Shinn. "What are you going to do, Shinn?"

"I'll just observe you guys, I guess. See how you fight with those weird things. It'll be a nice experience considering I'll be fighting alongside you, and I've got nothing better to do right now." Shinn said.

"Alright then." Kira nodded.

"Stella, is this really your second time off Earth? Funny I never asked that kind of question before, considering the time we've spend together and how important space is in this day and age." Cagalli said.

"Yup. This is my second time in space. I did take several simulation courses when I was in... training." The younger blonde girl slows the speed of her speech and shakes her head as she says this, the other three pilots giving her sympathetic looks. "However, I was born, raised, and spent the vast majority of my life in Earth in it's gravity. It's so different out here... the weightlessness... the..." Stella said as she accidentally put a skip in her step and began to float up into the air. "Ah!" She said in a freighted tone as Kira caught her and put her down on her two feet again. "You get the picture. I can't imagine how those engineers fix mobile suits while they're floating in space! Their tools will disappear on them!" Stella pointed out.

"But then again, it's easier to get at hard to reach places when you can float, much easier. Pros and cons to each." Shinn said.

"And it's easier to get in your cockpit, once you get the hang of it." Kira said as he looked at Stella. "I'll make sure you don't accidentally hit your head trying to fly inside." He smiled.

"Oh, I know you won't let that happen!" Stella exclaimed as Shinn and Cagalli giggled, Kira blushing slightly.

* * *

Athrun's room, FFMH-Y205 Grandeur:

"Oh thank... god or whatever." The Red Knight said as he looked into the eyes of his fiance via the communication link that had been set up between Lacus and the Grandeur, which was approaching Messiah for maintenance and resupply before heading to the Moon. "I'm just... so glad you're safe... so glad you didn't perish in that attack. Lacus..." Athrun cried.

"Yes... that was quite scary." Lacus said in a shaken tone. "I couldn't believe it. All the way from the far side of the Moon. Like that... all those innocent people... their futures eternally stolen from them in a blink of an eye... it's a tragedy. It's a crime against humanity. It must be stopped, period." The pink pop star said.

"I agree with you completely. Now they can fire at any target they desire. The Grandeur will be setting course to the Moon after a brief break at Messiah. Damn... I just hope we'll be able to take that damned thing out before more lives are destroyed. We're going to need to be quick about this." Athrun sighed.

"I know you will, Athrun. I have a quick question though. Why aren't you going right now to take it out? Why do you have to wait? Why isn't Zaft deciding to just go at it and make sure it's disabled?" Lacus asked.

"Lacus... it's not as simple as 'decide to do something and just do it'. From what we gathered from that attack they may need to reposition one of their colonies into a new position to strike the PLANTs again, and considering how long it takes to move something as big as a colony, that will take time." Athrun explained.

"I see. Well then, if the Grandeur is coming to Messiah... maybe I'll be able to meet you there." Lacus said, much to the Red Knight's surprise.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm on a shuttle right now, Athrun, and I'm headed for Messiah." Lacus said as her main Haro, Mr. Pink, bounced into her lap and she grabbed hold of him. "It's just... I was so scared after that last attack... I contacted the Chairman as soon as I could and... I told him how worried and scared and afraid I was about what just had happened, and how much I wished for it to never happen again. He listened to me... the nice man that he is, and said that he would arrange for a shuttle to pick me up and take me to Messiah to keep me at ease. I accepted his request in a heart beat... and now... Athrun, I am on my way to Messiah. I hope to see you there soon. I miss you." Lacus said, a tear of joy appearing in Athrun's green left eye.

"I miss you too, Lacus. It'll be good to see you at Messiah then... hopefully. I hope to hold you in my arms soon." Athrun replied.

"And I hope to be be held in the strong arms of justice soon..." Lacus said as the line was cut.

* * *

Lacus's shuttle:

The pink haired girl let out a heavy and relaxed sigh as she sat back in her seat, holding her spherical robot.

'I'm going to Messiah. The Chairman said he would protect me... and he said that it was the least he could do for the daughter of Siegel Clyne... yes... I will be protected... but wait...' Lacus thought, her eyes opening wide.

_"Now listen to me, Lacus, and people of the world. Who do you think deserves to be taken more seriously: Me, the leader of a powerful and sovereign nation who has fought tooth and nail for it, or Lacus, a pink pop star who sings songs all day long but never does anything of real significance?" _The words of ORB's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha, ran through Lacus' mind.

'No... she's wrong... that's not true! Not at all!' Lacus thought, her eyes widening some more and looking around as her pupils changed direction.

"_As for the Alliance, do you mean the part where you sat in a chair and pointlessly ran your mouth to people who already had a fixed mindset and ideology while other people struggled and did the hard labor for you? I was out there fighting in a mobile suit! So was Kira! So was Athrun! So was Dearka! But you... you never did anything useful besides be an icon." _The Lioness' roar echoed through the pink pop star's voice once again, worrying her greatly.

"Am... am I really... useful." Lacus said to herself as she sat up straight in her chair, let go of Mr. Pink and let him float off on his own as she looked at her own two hands, her eyes still as wide as ever. "Am I? Am I not just... and icon? Something... to be protected? Something that is a drain on society? Someone who cannot fend for themselves and must rely on others? Someone who tries to talk and reason in times when that is over and done with? I mean... I'm on this shuttle myself, to ensure my own safety... but at the same time... I wasn't the one who arranged for it... the Chairman did... not me. I didn't do anything... I simply expressed my concerns to him. Oh my god... are Cagalli's words... did they... did they describe what it is to be Lacus Clyne? To be someone who can only talk... but since actions speak louder than words... someone who speaks in a low volume... someone who is insignificant... someone who doesn't do anything of real value and just deludes themselves to think otherwise." Tears began to erupt from Lacus' face. "I... no... this... can't be... but perhaps... it is..." She cried, her haros coming to her side. "No... go away... let me... think for myself... let me cry on my own..." Lacus said as the haros moved away and made low pitched and depressed noises.

* * *

Archangel mess hall:

"Care for a cup of coffee? I replaced the sugar with cinnamon. I usually don't do this, but for some reason today I feel a bit different." Andrew Waltfeld said as he handed the Archangel's Captain a sealed drinking container, holding it's twin in his own hands as he sat down at the table with his superior.

"Thanks." Murrue said as she took a sip. "Brilliant as always, but tastes a little different. Different blend?"

"Different kind of beans from what I usually brew. Only grown on the Moon. Managed to get my hands on a pound or two, considering how affairs have been lately." Andrew replied.

"I see. Well, we'll be there soon anyway. Hopefully you'll manage to get your hands on some more." Murrue said in a slightly tired tone.

"What's wrong, Captain? Something bothering you?" Andrew asked.

"Nah, I just had to break up a near confrontation with Auel the troublemaker and the others." Murrue said.

"I see. Kira kept him in check while he was on board, but now with Kira on the other ship... well I think they'll understand what kind of 'discipline' a tiger, especially one from the desert, can teach them." Andrew said as the brunette Captain chuckled.

"Be my guest, Waltfeld." Murrue sighed. "Ah, yeah it'll be different not having Kira on board for the time being due to hanger bay complications. Speaking of hanger bays, why did you guys insist on putting the Rouge on the Minerva and putting the Gaia on board?"

"Oh? You mean me and Arthur? Well... I've talked to the guy... got to know him. Seems alright, a bit hasty at times with his thought process... coming to conclusions without thinking everything through first, and by that I mean he'll make an ocean out of a pond. Still, he's overall a nice guy. What do you think of him?" Andrew said as Murrue, who had her left palm on her forehead and her left fingers in her hair, slowly turned her head and looked at Waltfeld.

"You didn't answer my question." Murrue stated as the Archangel's tactical officer smirked.

"Damn, thought I could get you off-topic." Andrew chuckled as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Your Captain is smarter than you think." Murrue smiled.

"Alright, I'll spill it." Andrew sighed. "We were drinking one night in the bar... talking about our experiences as academy students and how we did as pilots beforehand... and I got the impression that he was an alright pilot back before he was promoted to Executive Officer, just never really liked to pilot mobile suits. But we did starting thinking about..."

"Gladys will have your head if you bring her Second in Command onto the battlefield and get him killed. Just so you know, I won't stop her." Murrue warned in a humorous yet serious tone.

"Yeah yeah I know that. Anyway we came up with some really dumb idea..." Andrew said as he put his right hand on her face as he tried to think. "To use against that giant monstrosity known as the 'Grandeur'... it was a half baked plan... but our minds weren't completely rational at the time. I don't remember it one bit but I do remember that it involved putting those mobile suits on the ships even though their pilots had new machines... I just forgot what we said we would actually do and decided to put the machines on anyway. Hehe... first mates and their crazy ideas." Waltfeld said.

"Well, we're going to need all the help we can against that thing should we actually end up fighting it. Had enough trouble with those Alliance Warships... but that red winged ship? It's in a class of it's own." Murrue said.

"Yeah? It and it's commanding officer, Kendan Westenfluss."

"You know him? I asked Captain Gladys about him but all she didn't really tell me anything other than that he was a high ranking Zaft Officer." Murrue said.

"I don't know much about him either, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything." Andrew added.

"Enlighten me."

"He was an instructor at the Academy back in the day a couple years ago. I was never taught by him but from little information I heard from others he wasn't the most pleasant of guys if he didn't like you. Picked favorites, thought highly of himself. Seemed to have a prejudice against women somewhat... meh." Andrew scoffed.

"Well, that 'meh' is in command of the most powerful vessel this era has ever seen." Murrue said.

"That won't stop us. His 'Delusions of Grandeur' will be shattered into a million tiny little pieces as the Goddess of Wisdom and Winged Messenger of the Afterlife do what they do best." Waltfeld said as Murrue chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Waltfeld." Murrue stopped laughing. "Still, I wonder what that plan was anyway?"

"I'll talk to Arthur when I can. Maybe he'll remember. Although I doubt you and Gladys will do anything more than laugh at us for our insanity, considering how crazy it probably is."

"You never know." Murrue replied.

* * *

Zaft Mobile Fortress Messiah:

Inside the fortresses massive space port the mighty Grandeur rested in a docking position, several restraining arms clamped onto certain locations on the ship as all eight of it's hanger bays stood open, mass production models like the GOUF and ZAKU quickly carrying crates of supplies inside the red vessel.

"Wait? Chairman? Are you sure about this? What's a civilian going to do aboard my ship?" Kendan Westenfluss asked from the vessel's bridge, the four Zaft pilots, Chairman Durandal, Lacus Clyne, and several other Zaft black shirts nearby.

"I think it would be fitting for Miss Lacus to stay aboard this vessel with her fiance and future husband. After all at the end of the last war she provided critical advise and words during the dreadful battle that was Yachine Due, so I'm sure she could do the same here, should we be faced with a conflict of similar circumstances." Durandal stated, Westenfluss giving a slight nod.

"Ah, I see. Well then... if the Chairman demands it, who who am I to deny it? What kind of soldier would I be if I disobeyed a direct order?" Kendan asked.

"And... I just feel I'll be safer here." Lacus said as she held tightly onto Mr. Pink, Athrun right by her side.

"Safer here? Girl, I already know that you'll be safe here... but why choose the Grandeur, a vessel that will dive deep down into the pits of battle instead of the mighty Space Fortress Messiah?" Kendan asked.

"Because I want to be with Athrun. I know that Athrun will keep me safe. He is a protector... and he protects the things he loves... with all his heart. I know that with him, and his chosen friends and pilots by my side, no force in this universe can harm me... they won't let it happen." Lacus said, Heine making a quick reaction, Athrun equipping an embarrassed look, Rey raising an eyebrow, and Luna simply lowering her head.

"Hmm.. I'm flattered, Miss Clyne. I'm glad to see you've chosen us to be your guardians... per say. I'm grateful that you're allowing us simple pilots to get to know you, the icon of our nation." Heine said.

"Indeed... it certainly is an honor if you put it that way. The way you worded that was... strange, but reasonable. We'll do what we can." Rey said in a normal voice.

'Protect? I'll... try... but after Meyrin... I don't think I'll be able to protect anyone.' Luna thought.

"Um... okay then, Lacus." Athrun said.

"Besides... those... monsters! That monster! Who would do such a thing! How could someone like that even think that they have the right to consider themselves human? I need to... I will give that Lord Djibril fellow a stern talking to; a piece of my mind, even if it's over the damned radio! He is running full speed down a terrible path and he must and will be stopped! When we get to the Moon... I want... to say something! Trust me, Captain Westenfluss, you won't regret having Lacus Clyne on your bridge, speaking out to the battlefield, attempting to instil reason into the enemy, who wishes for nothing more than genocide _which is WRONG!__ It's just wrong and we all know it!__"_ Lacus stated with a hint of inner fire... or more accurately, rage; she spoke like a dog barking.

"That's the Lacus Clyne the PLANTs always have, and always will, look up to. I thank you for your aid all this time during this conflict. It would be a tragedy if any of your talents... nay, if any human's talents go to waste in death... and that is why we must end this war... that is why we will end this war, right?" Durandal asked.

"Yes sir!" Captain Westenfluss, Heine Westenfluss, Athrun Zala, Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke all said at once.

"HARO! HARO! HARO!" The pink robot said.

"And now, I must bid you all adieu. Messiah is already headed towards the Moon but the Grandeur will get their quicker. You are to lead the assault on the Daedalus base while the rest of our forces, lead by the Gondwana, attempt to take the O'Neill colonies they were using to bend that laser's beam From what I understand the resupplies will be complete in a matter of seconds. With that in mind I must say goodbye, least I keep you all waiting even a second longer in this battle of milliseconds!" Durandal said as he and the rest of the Zaft black shirts floated over to the elevator and left.

"Launch the Grandeur as soon as it is possible to do so safely." Kendan ordered.

"Yes sir." The helmsman responded.

* * *

Girty Lue bridge:

The stealthed vessel remained at a constant speed some distance away from the Messiah Fortress, monitoring the incoming and outgoing vessels their, while still remaining far enough away to not be detected by any passing mobile suit or ship that might accidentally come into it's range and 'bump into it'.

"Movement detected from the asteroid's hanger. A large Zaft vessel is moving out. Identification code matched to the Grandeur." The radar operator said as Captain Ian Lee, who looked tired from sitting around and watching, was inflicted by a spark of alertness.

"Alright then. Keep an eye on that vessel and follow it. Once we're far enough away from that rock we'll do a surprise attack in accordance with our directions." Lee ordered.

"Yes sir." The helmsman responded as one of the bridge crewman turned to face the Captain.

"Captain, the propellant tanks are reaching low levels. We're going to have less than half an hour left at most, and I don't think it would be wise to drop our mirage colloid anywhere close to that ship. Are you sure this is the best idea? I mean, even if we do manage to get a lucky shot off, Zaft is likely to send some ships to go after us, and we won't be able to get away." He pointed out.

"Ensign, our orders are to follow that ship and attempt to destroy it. If we head back now and refuel it'll meet up with the rest of the Zaft forces that are amassing near the Moon for an attack. If that happens then Lord Djibril will have our heads. We'll take our stand just before the fuel tanks reach critical." Ian responded.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we just throw ourselves away in some surprise attack that has little chance on working?" The ensign responded.

"Uh... I" Ian tried to say as another console operator, who looked to be a little more aggressive, got up and literally punched the ensign who had asked the question right in the face.

"How dare you! You are a soldier, like me, and when a soldier is given an order, they carry it out without question, period! If you don't want to die then go home!" The aggressive looking crew member yelled.

"Alright that's enough!" Ian said as he got out of his seat. "Sit the hell down, I won't have any horseplay on my bridge, not at a time like this! That goes for both of you! We will carry out our orders for a surprise attack because they are our orders!" He informed as the Grandeur appeared in the left side window of the Girty Lue's bridge as it began to overtake the cloaked vessel.

"Captain!" The aggressive crew member saluted the commanding officer and sat in his chair as the one who got punched in his face did the same, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Carry out our orders... at least give us orders that make sense." The ensign mumbled.

"Enough!" Ian growled. 'Although he does have a good point... it's a soldiers duty.' Captain Lee thought.

* * *

Grandeur hallways:

"So how often does the great Lacus Clyne come up with a new masterpiece to sing to the crowd? I've never been that good of a singer... or instrument user myself, so I'll probably never figure that out myself via personal experience." Heine asked as the four pilots and one singer walked down the ship's halls, Lunamaria still looking to be in a melancholy mood.

"Oh, it depends sometimes. One time it was able to put something together in around two hours... although that was just after the fall of Junius Seven and I had... lots of inspiration in a sense, but really I just wanted to express how angry I was that people would ever do something like that, so I was able to focus really hard. Other times it's taken me weeks... even months to come up with the right words." Lacus answered.

"Oh, well that's nice." Heine responded.

"You know, Rey is actually pretty good with the piano. Maybe..." Athrun tried to say.

"Athrun..." Rey growled slightly.

"Oh don't be such a stiff!" Athrun raised his voice a hint, his fiance laughing as the four of them entered the lounge, the Crusader and the Songstress sitting down next to each other on the couch as the Legacy stood leaning against a wall, a window facing the starboard side of the ship near him, the Colossus sitting down in a chair and the Assassin grabbing a beverage from the machine placed near the left wall.

"Hey, Rey, what's with the sudden hostility? I was just going to talk about your piano skills. What's wrong with that?" Athrun asked.

"This is no time for relaxing. We're on a mission right now, so don't forget that. The neutralization of Requiem is our first priority, period. Not singing and dancing around." Rey stated sternly.

"Ugh... oh..." Heine said lightly under his breath as he cracked a pop can open.

"I was going to suggest that after we sack Daedalus you could figure something out with Lacus and put something together. I've no idea how to press the damn keys so I could never figure it out." Athrun said and Rey gave off a 'hmm'.

"Alright then... if you put it that way." The Legacy's pilot cracked a smile. "Maybe, just maybe. If the future Mrs. Athrun Zala wants to, of course, and if we manage to take out Requiem." Rey said.

"Sure! But... wait! Don't doubt your ability to carry out this mission! The lives of millions of people are at stake here and they shouldn't lose them because of 'doubts'. You guys will be able to stop Djibril, I just know it! I have faith in your abilities as FAITH pilots!" Lacus said.

"Ah, so what you're saying is..." Rey responded.

"Decide what you're going to do... and just do it! It's the only way to get anything done in this world!" The pink haired girl said as Rey continued to give off a stone faced look, but inside he was doing a great deal of thinking.

'Just do it... pah. That's so naïve... There are more ways than one to get something done, even in this world.' The blonde haired pilot thought.

"Wow... I like you. You would be a great leader I think... much more than that... whoever the hell her name is who is in charge of ORB." Heine said as he sat at one of the chairs and Lacus lowered her head.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said slowly.

"Yeah, her. She such a brat at times. Throwing herself into the pit of battle, despite being the leader of one of the most powerful nations on Earth. Making poor decisions for her country. Then again I don' think I've ever approved of people like her being in power. A just leader needs experience and reason. The ability to govern comes like the ability to pilot a mobile suit or command a ship, not... ugh... inheritance. The leader of the world should be wise and know what they're doing, making great use of the past to aid them in the future." Heine said as Rey nodded.

"Well when she got trained in mobile suit combat by her brother..." Athrun said as Rey's fists clenched. "I tried to convince her not to do it, I told her that she was just asking to throw her life away and die on the battlefield, despite the fact that I thought she was too good to die in a way like that. She never listened though, that's for sure, and I will agree with Heine's talk about her not being in power... some of the things she did were... they were weird, and I don't think they worked in the long run." Athrun said as he turned to Lacus. "And then she goes and insults Lacus on live television? What's wrong with her? Doing something like that. She's worse than that brat Shinn Asuka of all people!" Athrun raged as Rey nodded.

"Athrun, enough. I've gotten over the part about Cagalli by now. You don't need to bring it up." Lacus said as she leaned on her fiance's shoulder.

"Sorry, Lacus." Athrun responded.

"I forgive you, Athrun, unlike other people..." The songstress said lightly as Heine turned and looked at the quiet member of the group.

"Hey, Lunamaria, what's up with you? You haven't spoken one little bit since we left the bridge. That's not like you." Heine said as the magenta haired girl looked up and made an unrecognizable grunting noise.

"Please, what's bothering you? You shouldn't be down in the dumps like that, it's unhealthy, and it fosters hatred for whatever you may be down in the dumps about." Lacus said.

"Then if what I am down in the dumps... then SO BE IT! Let my hatred foster... for I am seeking revenge!" Lunamaria said.

"Revenge?" Lacus said, her eyes widening.

"Lunamaria, I thought you got over the whole deal with Meyrin! It's been over a month, don't you think it's time to stop mourning and... move on?" Athrun asked.

"Meyrin? Who's Meyrin?" Lacus said as she turned to her fiance.

"My sister! Now leave me alone!" Lunamaria said as she compacted her body together, pulling her legs up to her head and lowering her head down. At the same time the pilot of the Legacy gundam, Rey Za Burrel, began to look out the window into space that was on the starboard side of the Grandeur.

'There's no convincing Lunamaria to stop thinking about Meyrin's demise. I tried to talk to her after the Colossus returned after the Impulse was destroyed... and she locked her room and told us to leave. Heck, we all did, and we all failed. Although eventually her hatred did die down, but now it has returned.' Rey thought.

"What happened to her sister?" Lacus asked.

"I don't think that..." Heine tried to say.

"Lacus, there are some things..." Athrun tried to say at the same time as an enraged Lunamaria Hawke burst from her shell and stood up, tears rolling down her face one by one.

"She died! SHE. WAS. MURDERED!. By an ORB soldier no less! The gundam with the wings and the scythe! Cut her down in no time flat, with no regrets! I tried to strike that machine down, but then... Shinn... SHINN of all people came to the murderer's rescue, and I was called back! My entire world was broken that day! My SIXTEEN YEAR OLD sibling was murdered before my very eyes and one of my best friends, now turned traitor, went out of his way to ensure that the murderer survived! How do you think I felt when that happened?" Lunamaria ranted, her eyes filled with tears as Lacus got up onto her own two feet and stared the girl in the face, her face tense, for a second, before easing.

"I'm... I'm so sorry that something like that happened to you." Lacus said.

"You brought it up... I was partially over the whole deal until you came aboard." Lunamaria said.

"What? Why would you draw a connection between Lacus Clyne being on this ship and your sisters unfortunate death? What's your rational, Luna?" Heine asked.

"I agree with Heine. Luna, you need to stop." Athrun said as Luna simply stared him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lady Clyne, but you came on this ship for protection, and to be with Athrun? How can I help protect someone very important like you when I can't even protect my own sister? You made me doubt myself on the bridge, Lacus." Luna said.

"Don't." Lacus said as she put her right arm on Lunamaria's left shoulder. "You won't be protecting me alone... you'll have your whole team to fight with... you won't be alone, and my protection is not solely you're concern. I'm sorry for your sister... and may she rest in peace, wherever she is..." Lacus said as she lowered her head and Lunamaria seemed to stop sobbing a little.

"O...oh... okay... then. I'm sorry... for causing a fit... everyone... it's just..." Luna apologized. However at the same time Rey's eyes seemed to close somewhat, as if he was looking at something out in space.

"It's alright, Lunamaria. I felt the same way some time ago... when I fought the Strike... back in the first war..." Athrun said as he shook his head, remembering his fight with Kira; his total failure to kill the Ultimate Coordinator, even when he was giving his best.

"_You murdered Nicol!"_

"_I'm gonna... kill you!" _

"Nicol was fifteen and he liked the piano... and he was a pilot. I called my best friend at the time, Kira Yamato, a murderer that day... but in fact it was I who was branded with irrationality. Nicol was a pilot, and he sacrificed himself for me." Athrun raised his head and looked Luna in the eye. "But Meyrin was different! She was a soldier because she wanted to be with you. She never piloted any mobile suit and although she was young she tried to be as benevolent as she could. Whoever killed her... damn them... she didn't fight back at all and unlike my fight with Kira it wasn't a case of 'if I don't sacrifice myself they'll be killed'. She didn't deserve to die... whoever killed her was truly a murderer beyond compare, and I desire to see justice brought upon them, for they do deserve to die and that's the end of it!" Athrun raged.

"Athrun..." Lacus said, however at the same time all eyes turned around and looked at Rey as he quickly ran towards the telephone.

"Rey?" Heine said, the blonde ignoring him as he dialed a number.

"Bridge? This is Rey! Evasive maneuvers! We're being followed. Starboard side! It's something equipped with mirage colloid. Get the Legacy ready for take off!" Rey shouted as he hung up. "Get away from the outer sections of the ship!" Rey ordered.

"WHAT?" Athrun, Lacus, Heine, and Luna all said at once as the Legacy's pilot ran out the door.

* * *

Girty Lue bridge:

"Alright... Captain the propellant tanks are empty. We're running on empty now." The ensign, who's right eye was now black informed as Captain Lee prepared the ship for it's 'surprise attack'.

"Okay then... let's hope this works." Lee mumbled under his breath. "Prepare to attack."

"Activate Gottfrieds One through six!"

"Load all missile launchers with Sledgehammers!"

"We've got one shot at this! All weapons target the enemy vessel's bridge!" Lee ordered, his eyes widening as the Grandeur suddenly began to shift to it's starboard side and roll. "Weapon's lock!" Lee ordered. 'Did they spot us? HOW?' He thought, his jaw wide open.

* * *

"Anti-beam depth charges, fire!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the Grandeur began to unleash a barrage of depth charges from it's starboard, a massive beam deflection cloud forming after.

* * *

"GOTTFRIEDS, FIRE! TAKE OUT THAT VESSEL!" Lee yelled as the Girty Lue dropped it's mirage colloid and opened fire with it's six double beam cannons, the twelve individual beams headed for various points on the Grandeur, but were suddenly deflected away as the anti-beam depth charges stopped them, guarding the red vessel.

"Captain?" One of the Girty Lue's bridge crewman said in a worried tone.

"Oh crap..." Lee gulped, his brow sweating.

* * *

"Rey Za Burrel, Legacy, launching!" Rey announced as the Legacy quickly launched from one of the Grandeur's starboard side catapults, it's phase shift armor activating as the gundam quickly turned to face the Girty Lue as the blue vessel fired a barrage of missiles from all thirty eight missile tubes. "Hmm..." Rey said as he quickly ascended, grabbed his beam rifles, and then launched all of his DRAGOONs, the small pods spreading outwards as the missiles headed towards the Grandeur. "Not going to be that easy, I'm afraid." Rey said as the Legacy's DRAGOONs fired their beam guns with precision and accuracy, creating a massive cross crossing next of beam fire between the missiles and the Grandeur as projectiles headed towards the ship, hitting the beams and exploding one by one.

* * *

"Oh crud..." Lee said.

* * *

"Sir, shall we power up our weapons?" Erin asked from the Grandeur's bridge.

"No, Rey should be able to handle that ship." Kendan said as he looked to his right and noticed the Legacy coming closer to the Girty Lue.

* * *

"EVADE!" Lee ordered.

"TOO LATE!" The helmsman responded as the Legacy quickly spun in the air as the Girty Lue fired it's two upper level Gottfrieds, Rey making use of his machine's agility to roll out of the way and dodge the shots as he then unleashed a full burst from his two RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifles, two RL-532 "Xiphias Drei" Rail Cannons, and his RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, the rail gun shots taking out the upper level beam cannons, the body mounted beam cannon taking out the grapple hook launcher on the Girty Lue's upper deck, and the two beam rifle shots hitting the missile launchers near the bridge tower. At the same time all but two of the Legacy's RL-468 "Sakrileg" Pivotal Beam Cannons flew to the back of the ship and took out the engines, while the remaining two small pods took out the Gottfrieds on the side of the ship with their ranged guns, two of the four large pods activated their RL-600 "Ramme" Beam Spikes, coming up from under the ship and piecing the lower Gottfrieds as they went up through the ship vertically, coming out on the top of the upper catapult decks and dealing massive damage as the last two large DRAGOONs activated their beam spikes and flew towards the bridge at full speed.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" The bridge crewman who had punched the questioning ensign earlier screamed at the top of his lungs as the ship's bridge was taken out, the Girty Lue detonating seconds later, creating a large explosion as it did.

"Hmmph." Rey said to himself as the Legacy retracted all of its DRAGOONs at once and flew back towards the Grandeur.

* * *

"Whoa... Rey." Athrun said as the others looked out of one of the Grandeur's starboard side windows, the successor to the Freedom and the Providence heading back to the ship.

"He tore that ship to shreds in an instant." Heine said.

"That's Rey for you." Luna responded as her orange haired friend nodded, Athrun closing his eyes for a second and thinking.

'The Legacy... Rey's abilities... they seem familiar... could it be...' The Red Knight thought, the face of a certain blonde haired, pill taking, masked Zaft white suit flashed before his eyes. 'Maybe... but even then, I doubt his objectives would be the same.' Athrun thought.

* * *

The Archangel and Minerva, as well as the group of Izumo-class vessels that had launched from the ORB Homeland itself had met up with the fleet of vessels from Copernicus. As the two groups converged together, there were several distinct elements that could be noted.

Firstly, this new, bigger fleet was composed not only of ORB vessels, but Earth Alliance ships as well.

Secondly, a very unique Izumo-class ship, known as the Susano, could be seen joining up with the fleet, it's large 'All Canceler' disk still attached to it. At the same time the four ORB-0x gundam pilots could be seen walking onto the bridge of the ship.

"So we've finally reached Copernicus?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. We've met up with the forces over here, and we've managed to acquire some new allies." Talia stated.

"Meh, we'll have a five minute rest, if anything. Am I right?" Shinn asked.

"Yes. Now that we're assembled we'll be heading for Daedalus at maximum speed." Talia indicated as Malik turned around and faced her, the blonde haired captain nodding, the helmsman interpreting her nod to mean 'to Daedalus, full speed.'

"New allies? What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Ships and mobiles suits from Arzachel. That Lord Djibril man has hold over a significant chunk of the Atlantic Federation's space force as well as some of Eurasia's. This nut will be difficult to crack." Talia explained.

"After Requiem was fired for the first time the forces at Arzachel realized that the neutral stance the Moon was taking would soon mean nothing and that it was destined to becomes a battlefield soon, and as such, the military forces there left, either to bolster our ranks at Copernicus or help Djibril at Daedalus." Cagalli stated.

"How long until we reach Daedalus? I want to punish that Djibril man!" Stella growled.

"About twenty minutes. You guys should get your suits on and prepare to launch. Lady Cagalli, Lieutenant Commander Yamato, are you two adequately prepared to use your machine's WASPS?" Talia asked as Stella giggled.

"Oh, they're ready." The younger blonde haired girl said innocently.

"After seeing Kira in that simulator... I don't think there's a single mobile suit in existence that can take out his machine when he's in a state like that... it was just... breathtaking." Shinn said, amazed by the older boy's skills.

"Well, I don't think I'm that good." Kira responded.

"No, really..." Shinn tried to say as Cagalli punched him in the right arm.

"Hey, what about me?" The Lioness said angrily as Talia turned her chair around to face the front of the bridge and sighed.

"Oh, and you too." Shinn said lightly to the Princess, making her growl but at the same time using a tone that conveyed a 'I'm joking, I love you and you're skilled' attitude, which Cagalli understood but was still annoyed by.

"Well then, let's go!" Stella cheered as the four of them walked onto the elevator.

* * *

"Requiem operating at fifty percent." One of the soldiers in Daedalus' control room announced as several images of the battle that had just started to take place between Zaft and the Daedalus forces was displayed on the bases monitors as Djibril stood by.

"Excellent. Keep it up. If we can protect Fauré victory will be ours. This will put an end to everything... an end to the war against the accursed coordinators." Djibril said.

"You're right about that." The base's commander replied.

"Where others, such as Muruta Azrael failed, we shall know success. AND I'M THE ONE WHO DID IT! History itself will be corrected in a matter of ours!" Djibril laughed.

"Uh, don't you mean we did it? I mean, I did pull the trigger after all." Yuna said as Djibril mentally growled.

"Yes, we did it..." Djibril replied.

* * *

Grandeur halls right outside of the bridge:

"The ship is about to enter enemy territory, all pilots are to report to their machines and standby. I repeat, the Grandeur is about to enter enemy territory." The voice of Koltan Brink echoed throughout the Grandeur's corridors as Athrun stood next to Lacus right outside of the elevator that would take her to the bridge, the Red Knight in his pilot's suit and Mr. Pink floating nearby too.

"Be careful, Athrun." The songstress said as she embraced her fiance.

"Don't worry about me, Lacus. I'll be able to take care of myself out there. Worry about all the people in the PLANTs... and on Earth... who are innocent, but yet may suffer for no good reason. Pray and sing for their survival, my angel." Athrun said as he hugged the pink haired girl back.

"Athrun..." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Please... just... make sure..." She tried to say as he locked lips with her and the two of them entered a state of supreme happiness... for about five seconds before they pulled away and breathed.

"Don't worry... I'll come back... and when I do we'll spend some quality time together... once this dreadful war is over and done with, my love. I promise." Athrun said.

"I know you'll keep any promise you make to me." Lacus said as her Red Knight walked away, the songstress herself floating over to the elevator and pressing the button that would take her to the bridge, and waiting for the couple of seconds that it would take to bring her there. "I'm here, Captain Westenfluss." Lacus said as she sat in a seat above the Captain but off center and to the right of the Admiral, her Haro bouncing into her arms.

"Ah, good to see you." Kendan said. 'Just don't bug me... girl.' He thought. "Lower the bridge. Prepare to launch all mobile suits. Issue condition red!" The Grandeur's Captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew responded.

"Activate CIWS and main gun turrets. All launchers are to load Roses." Erin ordered as the Grandeur's weapon systems sprang to live, it's beam CIWS activating and preparing to intercept enemy projectiles, it's many beam cannons twitching to life as it's launchers opened up and prepared to fire.

* * *

Daedalus control room:

"Detecting an incoming vessel at ten o'clock sir!"

"Huh? What?" The base commander asked.

"Distance one hundred ten! It's Zaft... the Grandeur!" The radar man stated.

"What? The Grandeur is closing in?" Djibril said.

"This is bad, right?" Yuna said as Djibril quickly growled at him.

"What? I thought we prepared for an attack like this?" Yuna asked.

"We were preparing for an assault from ORB, which is why we sent most of our ships to ambush them, but I didn't expect the Grandeur to close in... damn! Girty Lue you have failed me. Ian Lee you're pathetic!" Djibril raged.

"ORB fleet approaching from five o'clock. Distance: one hundred fifteen. Matching thermal patterns. Detecting a large amount of Agamemnon-class carriers, Nelson-class battleships, Drake-class escort ships, Izumo-class battle cruisers... and the Archangel and Minerva! They're coming right at us."

"Damn... deploy all the mobile suits present in the base! Signal the lunar attack fleet to begin their assault!" The base commander ordered.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"Approaching Daedalus base. Ma'am they've begun to deploy their mobile suits." Bart informed.

"Lower the bridge. Bring the ship to condition red. Arthur..." Talia looked at her Executive Officer with the intention of giving him orders when Bart interrupted her with some new information as the Minerva's bridge stopped descending into it's more secure position.

"Detecting a large fleet of Earth Alliance vessels. From port side. Distance seventy five. Ma'am they look like they're from Daedalus." The radar operator informed as Talia put her hand on her chin.

"Damn... trying to pincer us between the base and their fleet... clever tactic." She said under her breath before turning to her communications officer. "Kathleen, open a com line with the Archangel." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Kathleen responded and began to press some buttons, an image of Murrue Ramius appearing on one of the Minerva's communication screens.

"Damn them for doing something like that. Any ideas?" Murrue asked.

"We head them off... no... you take the fleet and head them off. We'll begin assaulting the base while you take care of them. Regroup with use once that fleet has been destroyed." Talia suggested.

"What? Take on Daedalus? All by yourselves?" Murrue asked.

"I'll be taking the four machines with me. Trust me the Minerva will be fine. Besides, the Archangel's weapon designs are better arranged for anti-ship and for hitting things right in front of it, whereas the Minerva's are better for broadside combat. I'll get into the canyons and take them, just trust me." Talia suggested as Murrue gave off a slightly disgruntled look, indicating that she was thinking. Indeed, what Captain Gladys has just said was very true. The Archangel's two positron cannon, as well as it's Valiants and the position of it's beam cannons did make it superior for taking on objects directly ahead and behind it, which would be better if it it was going after the fleet, while the Minerva's guns could deal far more damage to objects on either side of it, and it was a smaller target with smaller weapons, making it more difficult for mobile suits to land a direct hit.

"Alright then, just don't get killed, Talia." Murrue laughed a little.

"We won't. Good luck, and inform us when you've managed to take out the fleet. We'll probably need you by then." Talia informed as the line was cut.

"Lower bow twenty and descend. Launch the mobile suits. Arthur, why aren't the weapons prepared to fire yet?" Talia asked.

"Oh... sorry ma'am." Arthur replied in an embarrassed voice. "Activate CIWS, Tristans, Isolde, and Rienzi. Load Neidharts into all launchers." Arthur ordered as the weapons the of the Minerva activated, the Tristans twitching into activation as the Isolde was raised and extended it's three barrels. At the same time the ship began to make a shallow dive as the Archangel quickly made a hard turn to it's port side and flew over it, the white and red vessel activating it's weapon systems as well.

"Activate the bridge shield. Sovereign, Veneficus, Demoness and Judicator, you are cleared for launch." Talia ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hanger bay the four ORB-0x gundams were being prepared for their first space launch. The Sovereign and Veneficus were on the catapults when their new backpacks were being put onto their bodies. The Sovereign's Space Pack looked to be the same as the Sky one except instead of having seven 'Sol' Anti-beam emitters it now had seven different 'pods' mounted in the same locations.

_ORB-01SP "Enlightened" Space Pack _

While in space, the ORB-01 Sovereign gundam mounts the ORB-01SP "Enlightened" Space Pack. Which is very similar but superior to the "Elegant" Sky Pack, also requiring the gundam's pilot to be in SEED mode. This pack increases the height of the mobile suit from 19m to 25.6m, and increases it's weight to 97 metric tons.

Gamma Ray Canceler

Allows the "Enlightened" Space Pack to cancel out gamma ray blasts up to a certain strength.

Energy absorption array

If a beam rifle/beam cannon shot hits the center section of the disk, it will absorbed and it's power will feed the battery of the disk, allowing it to operate independently from the Sovereign for a longer period of time. If a positron cannon meets the disk, the disk is able to trap the blast and fire it back in any direction, although it cannot contain the positrons for longer than several seconds.

"Sol" WASPS x 7

A small detachable device that could fly around independently and is mentally navigated by the pilot. Each "Sol" WASPS has the following features

WASPS Beam cannon

Each WASPS carries a beam cannon mounted on the front of it with the power of a typical beam rifle.

"Sol" WASPS anti-beam emitter

Beam shield generator

The WASPS of the Enlightened Sovereign could coordinate and create a massive shield capable of protecting battleships from standard weaponry.

At the same time the Veneficus' new backpack still appeared to give the machine a 'winged' look, but the wings were different. They still had the two large cannons pointing downwards, but now they also carried pods on the wings. However the hard points of the wings, and the pods themselves still kept the jagged edges look, with a giant flat spike coming out of each pod and wing piece. (To visualize this, pretend each section of a wing that would hold a DRAGOON on the SF now has a 'spike' of sorts coming out of the other side of the wing, and that is where the wings of light engine is. This piece folds in flush with the wing when the engines aren't in use and opens up to create the wing particles when in us.)

_ORB-02SP "Immortalis" Space Pack_

In space, the Veneficus is equipped with the stronger of it's two backpacks. This backpack also makes the machine look like it has wings except it has two main wings on each side, one in front of the other. Each of these wings mount two 'Luna' WASPS. The features of the "Immortalis" pack are either superior to the "Libertas" pack or the same. Equipping this pack raises Veneficus' height to 24.4m and it's weight to 100.65 metric tons

"Luna" WASPS x 8

Each wing of the Immortalis Veneficus carries two WASPS. These WASPS are capable of detaching from the mobile suit only when the user is in SEED mode and are superior to the DRAGOONs mounted on similar Zaft suits in both speed and agility. Because of this, a greater sense of control is needed, and thus the pilot must be in SEED mode. Each WASPS has several functions however they must return to their place on the Immortalis' wings after a while to recharge

WASPS Beam cannon

Each WASPS carries a beam cannon mounted on the front of it with the power of a typical beam rifle.

"Luna" Beam enhancer emitter

Each WASPS carries a small beam enhancer emitter mounted above the WASPS beam cannon

Type 255BB Beam blade

All eight WASPS are capable of emitting a beam blade. In addition to this, two WASPS can combine together at their engines and form a NAGINATA WASPS

"Magnus Fuga" System

Each of the WASPS are capable of emitting the same particles as the two backpacks of the Veneficus, giving them a comet like tail when in use.

Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega energy beam cannon x 2

Veneficus' Sky Pack mounts two Mega Energy beam cannons on the thruster portion of the mobile suit, separate of the wings. When activated they swing under the arms of the gundam and extend outwards.

"Cosmos" System

The spikes on the hard points for the wings generate energy wings. Grants the same effect as the "Alas Libertas" and "Magnus Fuga" systems.

(A/N: The Sovereign's WASPS look the same as the Akatsuki's, and the Veneficus' look like the Strike Freedom's just with that extra spike looking thing jetting out from the outward part of the pod, making it look like a giant thin 'V' with one side thinner than the other.)

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Enlightened Sovereign, taking off." Cagalli announced as the Sovereign flew out of the Minerva's port side catapult and activated it's gold Phase Shift and the beam fangs on it's two shields.

"Kira Yamato, Immortalis Veneficus, let's do it!" Kira said as the Veneficus left the Minerva, via the ships starboard side catapult, it's phase shift activating and it's new backpack displayed the same color scheme as the old one (or the SF...). At the same time the suit's wings opened up wide and spread apart, emiting blue particle wings as the suit headed out.

"Stella Loussier, Demoness, here I go!" Stella laughed as the Demoness flew out of the port side catapult and went into Skylord mode immediately, it's 'tail' unwinding.

"Shinn Asuka, Judicator, launching!" Shinn raised his voice slightly as the Judicator flew out of the Minerva's port side catapult and activated it's wings of light and grabbed it's anti-ship swords.

* * *

Archangel hanger bay:

"How lucky of me... Kira gave me his old mobile suit." Auel said as the Strike Noir was positioned onto the Archangel's starboard side catapult and prepared to launch.

"Shut up you brat!" Yzak yelled as his new suit, the Blu Duel, was positioned onto the port side catapult.

"Hehe... catch me if you can." Auel giggled as he prepared to leave the ship. "Auel Neider, Strike Noir, taking off!" Auel said as the Noir took off from the Archangel.

"If we weren't on the same side... I'd make you wish you were never born!" Yzak yelled. "Yzak Joule, Blu Duel, launching!" Yzak raged as his machine left the Archangel.

"Settle down, Yzak." Dearka sighed as his new machine took position on the port side catapult, some other ORB mass production models waiting to launch as well. "Dearka Elsman, Verde Buster, out to wreck em!" Dearka announced as the blonde haired pilot left the Archangel, his machine activating it's green phase shift armor.

(A/N: Blu Duel and Verde Buster are mobile suits from Stargazer, I don't think I need to write out their combat specs, it's the same as the Stargazer models)

* * *

Daedalus Command Center:

"Grandeur still on approach! It's launched it's mobile suits."

"All but one of the ORB vessels have shifted their course to intercept our fleet. It's the Minerva, and she's just launched four large mobile suits."

"Damn... those four again." Yuna said.

"Well hopefully they confront each other... and make the situation sticky for one another... mwhaha." Djibril said. "Activate all the radio jammers! Cut contact between those two ships and their reinforcements and TAKE THEM BOTH OUT!" Djibril yelled. The radio jammers were a prototype device designs to lock out all communications and radar present within the base so that enemy forces could not coordinate their attacks during the battle. The devices in question were a mix of advanced thermal engines designed to interfere with the heat signature identification of radars, much like a jamming round, and neutron jammers that would interfere with radio signals outside of short range. Although there were many nodes of this present in the base the main location where everything was controlled was centralized.

"But, that'll mean some of our forces won't be able to received orders. Are you sure that's worth it, sir?"

"They already have their orders. Besides... I wonder what will happen if those two ships meet each other up close without detecting one another first, hmm?" Djibril smirked.

* * *

"Time to unleash hell!" Heine announced as the Assassin quickly grabbed it's HA-M552RC "Draw" High-energy Beam Pistol and activated it's mirage colloid just as three Windams closed in on it and attempted to damage it.

"Huh?" One of the pilots said.

"Where'd he go?" Another asked. "Ugh..." He groaned as a beam rifle shot appeared out of nowhere and pieced his machine's back, before a small and hard to see dagger came flying from the direction of the shot and impaled the first Windam in the chest dead on before being retracted.

"Ty! Lou!" The third Windam pilot said a second before his mobile suit was cut in half from crotch to scalp as the Assassin continued onwards and deactivated it's mirage colloid.

"Got yeah. Don't mess with Heine!" The orange haired FAITH pilot said.

* * *

"Damn you! Let me through!" Athrun said as the Crusader approached a Gells-Ghe mobile suit, the close quarters combat machine combining it's AJ-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers into it's beam naginata and firing it's two AF-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannons at the mobile armor, which had activated it's "Schneid Schutz" SX1021 Positron Reflector Shield to deflect the beams as Athrun closed in and swung downwards with his melee weapon, detaching the Crusader's lifter and sending it overhead and back down behind him as he attempted to break through the shield.

"Pah! Good luck doing something like... ah!" The lead Gells-Ghe pilot said as the Crusader slashed at the spider-humanoid mobile armor with it's leg beams when the pilot noticed the Fatum-10 backpack coming from below him and pulled back to avoid the hit, the lifter coming up between the gundam and mobile armor as Athrun quickly descended and got below the machine before grabbing the AJ-M77M "Return" Beam Boomerang from his right shoulder with his left hand and throwing it at the bottom of the machine, which wasn't protected by any shield, and therefore pieced it's belly and ended it as the lifter returned to the Crusader.

"Rey, remember the plan?" Athrun asked.

"Yes I do. Very much so." Rey responded as the Legacy tried to hold off a Zamza-zah mobile armor, the enemy crab approaching him at a high speed.

"Ain't so tough even with that fancy machine of yours!" The lower left side Zamza-zah pilot yelled as the green mobile armor attempted to grab the Legacy's right arm with it's heat claw, the blonde haired pilot of the gundam saying nothing and giving a stone faced look as he quickly combined his beam sabers together and made quick work of both the Zamza-zah's forward claws, cutting them off before he detached all of his DRAGOONs.

"Shield! The shield!" The lower right side pilot said as the Zamza-zah quickly activated it's positron reflector shield and fired all four of it's Mk79 low-pressure guns and it's two remaining GAU111 cannons, the Legacy raising both of it's arms and activating it's MX666 "Heiligen Schild" Beam Shield Generators to block the attack as it's DRAGOONs avoided the blasts, one of the large DRAGOONs going below the mobile armor and activating it's beam spikes before thrusting directly upwards and impaling it at it's belly.

"Lunamaria, head inside the base and take out whatever's blocking our radio and radars. Heine, sneak into Requiem and take out it's Command Center." Rey ordered.

"Right." Heine and Lunamaria responded, the Colossus literally jumping on a Euclid and forcing it to the ground under it's weight and thrust, the mobile armor being bent, busted, and broken into many pieces as it exploded seconds later, the elder and living Hawke sister already a ways away and preparing her large beam cannon.

"They've activated several strong jammers. We won't be able to detect one another from a distance. Make sure you don't get overwhelmed or you won't be able to call for backup. Is that clear?" Athrun asked as the other three pilots nodded. "Alright then. Rey you stick with me, we'll take care of the units on the surface."

"Affirmative." Rey responded as the Crusader and Legacy continued onwards, the Grandeur behind them as it fired it's massive beam cannons.

* * *

"Cut thrust by fifteen percent. Raise bow ten! Intercept the incoming Windams!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the Grandeur shook a little from an explosion taking place nearby.

"Port side Schmerz, fire!" Erin ordered as the Grandeur fired it's normal double beam cannons at two Windams, the volley of beams too much for the unskilled pilots to dodge as the ship ascended.

"Hmmm..." Lacus said in a slightly scared tone as she held onto Mr. Pink from the bridge.

"Once they disable Daedalus' jammers you'll be able to 'give Lord Djibril a piece of your mind'. Will that be satisfactory, Miss Lacus?" Kendan asked.

"Yes Captain... I just... want to feel useful... like I'm doing something of real value." Lacus replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other edge of the Daedalus base:

"Rienzi, fire!" Arthur ordered the Minerva's new 72cm Mega-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannon firing in the same manner as the Veneficus' Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles would, the camera zooming in for a second and time slowing down to show the barrel end of the large and extremely complex battleship cannon, the black rod in the center surrounded by some sort of open ended clear glass cylinder start to glow bright white as several very thin, distinct, sharp, and dark blue and red energy beams began to shoot out of it at around several angles between forty and fifty degrees away from the barrel, the beams hitting the inner walls of the clear glass like cylinders and bouncing off of them before leaving the barrel and converging together just outside of the cylinder into a condensed ball of unmerging blue and red energy, the sphere emitting a small amount of lightning before becoming unstable and bursting forward, a large blue and red beam shot firing out away from the Minerva right at an enemy Euclid that was closing in but didn't have enough time to activate it's defenses, the mobile armor being shot into oblivion.

At the same time Talia Gladys took great notice to the defenses and base building right below the Minerva as it continued to fly over the outskirts of the lunar base.

"Raise bow three hundred and sixty degrees! Bring the Minerva into a vertical loop! Arthur, standby with rear Tristans and launchers!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Uh... yes ma'am!" Arthur said as the Minerva began to raise it's bow up into the air steeply, eventually reaching a point where it was perpendicular to the Moon's surface.

'If we do something like this we'll be able to get a clear shot off at the defenses on the surface with all the forward guns as we descend and level out, and that will let us get in closer and use the terrain to our advantage.' The blonde haired Captain thought as the Minerva fired it's two rear Tristans directly down towards the Moon, the ship now at the two hundred degree point in it's spin as it continued to fly in a loop. 'Right about now...' Gladys thought as the Minerva's bow pointed at the Moon with an angle of depression of about thirty degrees. "Forward guns, fire!" She commanded.

"Tristans, Isolde, Rienzi, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired it's multi-phase cannon, it's eight Tristan shots, and three Isolde shots down onto the surface of the Moon, taking out several beam turrets and mobile suits that were preventing it from closing in.

"Now, Malik! Get us behind that mountain ridge!" The Captain said.

"Yes ma'am!" Malik responded as the ship rolled slightly to it's starboard side and continued to descend towards the lunar surface.

* * *

"Argg...!" Stella yelled as the Demoness spun in the air in Skylord mode and strafed right by a Gells-Ghe mobile armor, using it's Type-315CC "Talon" Twin beam claws to cut off the hands and head of the machine before doubling back and slashing it's cockpit. "I'm mad now! Here I come, Djibril!"

"Yeah, it's time we correct the great error we made!" Cagalli said as the Enlightened Sovereign deflected a blast from a Windam's beam rifle and turned around to fire the beam cannons on it's right shield at the mobile suit, hitting it in the left shoulder and lower right torso.

"Correct ORB's error?" Stella asked as the Demoness quickly switched into mobile suit mode and grabbed it's Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff, spun the weapon in the air, and then came down hard on a Zamza-zah mobile armor that had activated it's positron reflection shield, the spear end of the weapon breaking the barrier and going right into the middle of the green crab as Stella pulled it across the body before pulling it out and flying off. "What do you mean, sis?"

"Durandal... had a good point the night after the battle of ORB, when he talked about Djibril. ORB is at fault for letting him get away... we carry part of the blame, and I'll admit that right now." Cagali said.

"But... they tried to..." Stella responded.

"I know... but now that man has done so much... ugh... it's unbearable to think that he was even allowed to be in ORB in the first place." Cagalli said as she noticed several Windam approaching the two gundams and a couple others closing in on the Minerva nearby. "Which is why I'M HERE RIGHT NOW TO CORRECT THAT ERROR!" Cagalli yelled as a yellow SEED exploded in her eyes as she went into SEED mode, the eyes of the Sovereign turning gold as the message stating that the SEED O.S. Had been activated came up while the v-fin split, the seven WASPS on the backpack of the suit breaking off and going towards the Windams, making quick evasive moves as they began to fire their beam guns as the enemy suits, taking them out in quick order as Cagalli directed the Sovereign and it's Sol WASPS to the Minerva, surrounding the ship as it tried avoid fire from several Windams and creating a massive green shield of energy around the ship, blocking the beam rifle attacks from the Windams as Stella closed in and cut the enemy units in half with her beam scythe, getting nine of them in one big combo as she swung across the area just above the lunar surface. "Now do you see, Stella?"

"Yeah, I understand, big sis." Stella said as the Sovereign and Demoness stayed close to the Minerva.

"Shinn and Kira have gone out of sensor range due to the jammers limiting our range. I know those two will be fine together but I want you two to stay close to the ship. There's something I want to try out." Gladys informed from across the short ranged line.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Shinn yelled as the Judicator descended and slammed it's right hand anti-ship sword into an enemy Windam, cutting it in half before the Ace of Aces spun to his right and swung his left arm across his machine's body, the Type-450MS/O "Gladius Orbis" Emitter on the ORB-04's left anti-ship sword firing and blitzing into another enemy Windam, taking it out. "I've had enough of this Logos crap!" Shinn raged as the Judicator flew towards an enemy Zamza-zah and prepared to swing downwards with his right handed sword, the crab preparing to fire the M534 "Gamzatov" multi-phase energy cannon on it's left limb at the sword to try to break it, but Shinn faked the attack. "Keh..." He muttered as the crab fired it's beam, the Judicator bending it's right wrist inward and activating the Type-490ES "Navitas" Beam Shield Generator on it's hand guard, shielding it from the attack as it made an uppercut motion with it's left arm, the beam on the hand guard of the Judicator's Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword going up and slicing the forward left limb of the Zamza-zah off before tossing it's right hand sword into the sky with a spin, ascending, and then grabbing the blade's handle in the opposite way that it's supposed to be held as Shinn quickly descended and then impaled the mobile armor's body before landing on the cockpit and kicking himself away. "Kira." Shinn said.

"Yeah?" The Ultimate Coordinator responded, the Immortalis Veneficus strafing to it's left as it let out a barrage of fire from it's beam cannons and combined beam rifle, the spray of damage taking out a large number of enemy units before Kira broke the beam rifles and did a back flip, shooting down two turrets which were on the ground nearby.

"Why haven't you used your WASPS yet?" Shinn asked.

"No need... not yet anyway." Kira responded, both the Veneficus' and Judicator's wings emitting a large amount of light energy.

* * *

Daedalus Control Room:

"What's wrong? Why haven't you crushed the forces at Fauré yet?" Djibril asked as images of Zaft forces engaging Earth Alliance vessels at one of the O'Neill type colonies was being displayed.

"There's just... too many of them. We're not going to be able to get a shot off at 100%..." One officer reported, causing an angry groan to come from Djibril.

"Damn... might as well make use of what we have and fire when we can. Launch the Destroys. It's just two ships and their mobile suits. This should be no problem! Not with the amount of Destroys we have at the base! Send them out in every direction!" Djibril ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Missiles closed in on the LHM-BB01 Minerva, the ships Beam CIWS making quick work of the projectiles as the red and gray ship continued down a canyon on the Moon, staying low. Although the Beam CIWS was far more efficient at taking out incoming projectiles and mobile suits, the individual shots weren't powerful enough to deal severe damage to ship, even without laminated armor.

"Neidharts, Isolde, Tristan two, fire!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired a barrage of missiles from it's port side launchers and fired it's beam cannons at some of the base's structures, the beams hitting them dead on and causing several of them to break as the Enlightened Sovereign's WASPS closed in and finished off any buildings that may have survived with precision.

"Starboard fifteen, descend ten, stay in the mountain's shadow. Activate Tannhauser!" Talia ordered as the Minerva reached the end of the canyon and flew out of it, making a turn to it's right. "Get Cagalli ready." The captain added.

"Yes ma'am." Kathleen responded.

* * *

"Now, Lohengrin's! Fire!" Murrue ordered as the Archangel, which was leading the fleet to take out Daedalus space force, fired it's two positron cannons directly at two enemy ships, hitting a carrier dead on center and an escort ship on it's starboard side. "What's the Minerva's status?"

"I don't know. Daedalus has activated some very strong radio jammers. We can't contact our forces over there, or get a fix." Mirallia responded.

"Damn... wait... that means that they're forces can't get new orders too. Are they just throwing their units away with a simple order of 'destroy the enemy'?" Andrew said with a slight hint of shock.

"It appears to be the case. Roll twenty to port!" Murrue commanded as the white vessel shifted to avoid incoming fire from an Agamemnon-class carrier.

"Gottfrieds, fire!" Andrew ordered as the two double beam cannons on the starboard leg of the ship fired.

* * *

"AH!" Yzak raged as the Blu Duel fired both of its M7G2 Retractable Beam Guns at an enemy Nelson-class vessel, perforating the ship's hull as he quickly ascended and fired his machine's M443 "Scorpion" Mobile Rail gun right at the bridge of the ship, the shot landing perfectly on the command center.

"Why are you so mad all the time? I mean, what's the matter. AHAHAHAHA!" Auel laughed, the Strike Noir firing the hook from it's right hand rocket anchor at an enemy Windam, nailing the machine in the head. "Ohh... head shot." He giggled before thrusting backwards and pulling the Windam into an enemy Windam which had raised it's shield, the two mobile suits colliding but not exploding.

"Just leave him be, Auel." Dearka sighed as the Verde Buster fired all twelve of it's 220mm multipurpose missiles right at the two mass production models, finishing them off.

"Oh shut up!" Yzak said as he quickly grabbed the Blu Duel's knifes from it's shoulder armor and tossed them at another mobile suit which was approaching it.

"See?" Dearka responded as he combined his suit's M9009B composite bayonet-equipped beam rifles together and fired it at the side of an Agamemnon-class carrier several times, shooting his 94mm high-energy beam cannon and 350mm gun launcher at it as well.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Auel responded as he fired the Noir's two wing mounted cannons.

"I'll 'yeah yeah, whatever' you later." Yzak yelled.

* * *

The Minerva's Tannhauser shutter opened up and the weapon came forth as the ship turned to face several large mobile weapons, known as the Destroys, from a distance.

"Damn, they deployed... how many of those things?" Talia asked, her voice not carrying much volume.

"Primary weapon bank, contact. Output stable. Releasing safety lock."

"Fire!" The Captain ordered as the positron cannon fired a large red and white blast of anti-matter, a Gells-Ghe mobile suit closing in to block the attack, activating it's reflector shield when something strange happened.

"I'll be taking that, thank you very much!" Cagalli said as the Enlightened Sovereign's backpack disk appeared right in front of the mobile armor and was hit by the energy beam, but began to contain the blast as the Sky Pack had done before. 'And now... it's time to bypass their defenses... do it!' Cagalli thought.

"What? What's this nonsense!" The mobile armor pilot complained as the Sovereign's disk finished taking up the energy beam and flipped out of the way, preparing to unleash it upon one of the Destroys.

"But first..." Cagalli said as the seven "Sol" WASPS detached themselves from the disk and went to the back of the Gells-Ghe, surrounding it and firing from all angles, the mobile armor unable to respond as it was quickly taking out. "NOW!" Cagalli screamed as the positron energy was released from her suit and blitzed towards one of the Destroys, impaling it in the gut and causing it to explode, the other giant mobile weapons having made an effort to spread out and avoid the blast.

"There ya go, Captain. Big sis knows what she's doing!" Stella said.

"Good. Now you two go ahead and try to take care of the source of the radio jammers so we can contact Kira and Shinn. We'll do our best to avoid the Destroys. Only take them on if you feel you can actually finish them without suffering a lot of damage." Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Stella and Cagalli responded as the ORB-01 Enlightened Sovereign and ORB-03 Demoness gundams flew away from the Minerva, the Space Pack of the golden mobile suit having reattached itself to the machine.

* * *

"Damn! Those things again! Well now we're far more prepared to take them out!" Shinn said as the Judicator noticed the Destroy gundams spreading out across the base.

"Now those things are top priority. Let's go Shinn." Kira ordered as the Veneficus finished off an enemy Windam with it's right hand beam rifle before the two suits headed towards the Destroys.

* * *

"Athrun, we've got trouble." Rey alerted.

"Right." Athrun responded as the Legacy and Crusader also began to head towards the enemy Destroys, but from the opposite side as the Veneficus and Judicator.

"Hmm... where is it..." Heine said as the Assassin flew over a cliff and took note of it's surroundings, noticing a large and very weird crater nearby. "Ah... there it is." He said as he quickly swung his machine's right handed heat whip at an enemy Windam and fired his beam pistol at a turret mounted on the ground.

* * *

"AHH!" Lunamaria yelled as the Colossus combined the two pieces of it's LC-1000PC "Kristallnacht" Compact Mobile Suit Positron Cannon together. "EAT IT!" She fired the large weapon directly at a Destroy which was headed right for her, the machine being escorted by several Windams. "Now where is that damn thing... my sensors tell me the source of the interference should be over here..." She said under her breath as the Destroy exploded, the shock wave kicking up a lot of dust and debris on the lunar surface as the elder Hawke sister took note of something on her radar, something that she couldn't see before due to the interference. "No... YOU!" She growled.

"Gah..." Stella said as the Demoness straightened itself out after being hit by a shock wave but then quickly folded it's right wing across it's body and activated the beam shield generators on it to avoid being hit by a large energy cannon blast that was aimed at her, the ORB-03 gundam being pushed back a lot.

"Stella!" Cagalli said as she turned and looked at the enemy machine. "Oh no." Cagalli quietly said.

"DAMN YOU! YOU SIBLING MURDERER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Lunamaria yelled as the ZGMF-X35S Colossus flew towards the Demoness with both of it's LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannons unfolded in sniper rifle mode as she fired them and her machine's LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon directly at the Demoness.

"Stop it! NOW!" Cagalli said as the Enlightened Sovereign detached it's disk and WASPS, the tiny pods firing their "Sol" WASPS anti-beam emitters at the blasts, the tiny green energy shards hitting the long range beam cannon shots and canceling them out as the disk itself intercepted the chest cannon blast, the energy hitting the disk head on and being absorbed into it as the WASPS returned.

"What? What's wrong?" Stella said as the Demoness adjusted itself, landing on the lunar surface and jumping back up into the air and launching a volley from it's Type-325LR "Ignire" Beam cannons at the Colossus, Lunamaria making use of the range between the two machines to get away as the shots intercepted two Windams behind the Colossus.

"You! You killed my little sister! You murderer! I am going to make you pay!" Lunamaria said as she put her beam cannons into shotgun mode and fired them continuously along with her beam Gatling guns at Stella.

"I said... STOP! IT! NOW!" Cagalli raged as the Sovereign detached it's seven WASPS and sent them after the bolts coming from the Colossus as the Sovereign itself, the small pods creating a massive two-dimensional shield between Stella and Lunamaria. "She killed your sister? MAYBE YOUR SISTER SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO STEAL TOP SECRET INFORMATION FROM US!" Cagalli said as she swung upwards with the Sovereign's left hand shield, Lunamaria blocking with the beam shield emitter on her suits right knee.

"Oh, that machine, the Sovereign; the Ultimate Ranged Defensive Mobile Suit. Piloted by an evil Princess who condones the murder of innocent teenage girls who just wanted to see their family! I'll defeat both of you myself!" A blue SEED exploded in Lunamaria's eyes as she entered SEED mode, the Colossus grabbing both of it's beam sabers from its front skirt armor and attempting to bring them down at the same time onto the Sovereign's head, Cagalli blocking with the shield on her right arm.

"Cagalli!" Stella screamed as she tried to close in on the two other gundams, but was blocked when the Sovereign detached four of it's WASPS and sent them after her, trapping the young blonde haired girl in a beam shield pyramid.

"Stella! Stay back! Take care incoming enemy mobile suits. I'll handle this one!" Cagalli ordered as the two gundams engaged in melee combat, Cagalli trying to get an opening but Lunamaria purposely playing defensive to counter.

"Oh... alright... then..." Stella said in a low tone as the shield broke and she went to fight another incoming Destroy.

"You're protecting her? You bitch!" Lunamaria screamed as she blocked another attack from Cagalli.

"You know my machine's specs. You called it's name: ORB-01 Sovereign. Clearly your sister's death was not in vain..." Cagalli said in a bittersweet tone.

"YOU MONSTER!" Lunamaria yelled as Cagalli swung inwards with both her shields only to have the magenta haired pilot put up her hands and activate the beam shields to block.

"If you know my machine's specs then you should realize that every single one of those beam weapons you have in your large arsenal is useless vs. my suit! I suggest you back off, NOW. Before I cut you down! You're wasting your own time and mine, and you're giving Djibril the extra seconds he needs to fire Requiem!" Cagalli pointed out, the FAITH pilot cringing in response.

"Damn you! You have a good point. But that still doesn't excuse that cunt for killing Meyrin!" Lunamaria said as she kicked the Sovereign in the gut.

"Ugh..." SEED mode Cagalli groaned, the large heavy assault mobile suit putting a large amount of power into that physical attack and pushing her off a little.

"I'll stop that Djibril guy, considering you're TOO INCOMPITANT to stop him yourself, but first I'll get my revenge!" Lunamaria said as the Colossus headed towards the Demoness as Cagalli regained her posture.

'Get her...' The Princess of ORB thought as the Sovereign launched it's WASPS and aimed them at the Colossus, the seven pods shooting at relatively the same spot from the same angle for the most part. 'Fire.' Seven beams headed towards Lunamaria, the angry pilot making use of her machine's High Mobility Vernier Thruster System to dodge the attacks. 'Get back, I need to surround her first to pull something like that off...' Cagalli thought as the WASPS returned.

* * *

"Shinn! Close in and finish it off! I'll distract it!" Kira ordered.

"Done!" Shinn responded, the Veneficus firing a full burst from it's beam cannons and beam rifles at one of the Destroys.

"Time to swat this fly!" The Destroy pilot, who looked to be a teenage boy and was probably an extended said as he detached both of his arms and sent them after the Veneficus, his machine in mobile suit mode as it floated just above the Moon due to the weaker gravity. "Gah!" He roared, the Destroy firing the cannons on his finger tips and the cannons on the outer rim of his backpack.

"Not going to work." A non-SEED mode Kira said sternly as the Veneficus sheathed both of it's beam rifles and began to ascend and spin counter clockwise, effortlessly dodging beams left and right as he stopped moving and unfolded his wings, the particle effects glowing a dark blue as he twisted and turned the Veneficus within a small area, evading more beams as the Destroy's hands closed I and tried to grab him while still firing their beam cannons. "Ending this..." The Ultimate Coordinator grumbled as he pulled out both of his Type-220DS "Dual Innocens" Combinable Beam Sabers from the back skirt of the Veneficus and combined them together, the dark blue blade swinging around as the brunette pilot managed to both evade the barrage of beams headed his way but also intercept and cut them up as they approached his suit with it's melee weapon before getting underneath one of the hands and slicing it in half as he fired his beam cannon at the other, hitting it's underside as well.

"Gar! TAKE THIS!" The Destroy pilot yelled maniacally as he fired all three of his "Super Scylla" 1580mm Multi-phase Energy Beam Cannons and his "Zorn Mk2" 200mm Energy Cannon at the Veneficus, the black and blue gundam with the icy silver blue internal frame twisting and turning away from the beams, dodging them like they were instinct as it closed in with it's beam naginata. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" The Destroy pilot said as he quit firing and activated the beam shield on the front of his torso.

"Not me." Kira said as the Veneficus slowed down slightly as it got close and then began to ascend. "NOW SHINN!" Kira yelled as he did a large back flip, the Judicator appearing behind the Veneficus with both of it's anti-ship swords drawn as it dived straight into the Destroy's chest, the beams on the ends of the swords piercing the beam shield and penetrating the mobile weapon's body and going straight through to the other side as Shinn withdrew his swords and pulled back to Kira, who was right behind him.

"Good job." Kira said.

"Thanks." Shinn responded as the two set their sights on another Destroy off in the distance that they could see visually but not on radar, but was clearly in combat with something. "Let's go!" Shinn said as the Veneficus stuck out it's left and blocked it.

"Hold on." Kira said as the enemy Destroy exploded before the two gundams.

"Who the hell did that? Is it Stella and Cagalli?" Shinn said as Kira zoomed in on the fallen Destroy, looking around and finding nothing.

"Let's go see. Keep you're guard up." Kira commanded as the ORB-02 and ORB-04 gundams flew towards the Destroy, a cloud of dust being tossed up into the air by it's destruction, the Ace of Aces and Ultimate Coordinator scanning the area when suddenly something happened.

"Dammit!" Shinn raged as the Judicator took a defensive stance.

"Get back!" Kira said as a purple SEED exploded in his eyes, the Veneficus' v-fin folding in, it's eyes turning purple and it's SEED O.S. Activating as it's wings completely unfolded and launched each and everyone of it's eight "Luna" WASPS, their beam blades activating as they flew around both ORB gundams in an erratic, yet highly coordinated flight path as eight small light grey and blue DRAGOONs and four large DRAGOONs came out of the dust and surrounded Kira and Shinn as the two stood back to back. 'Shit... don't let either of us get hit. C'mon...' Kira thought. "Don't get hit!" Kira said as the Veneficus broke it's beam naginata into it's two individual blades as the Legacy's DRAGOONs began to open fire on the two fighters. As that moment both ORB pilots began to spin clockwise in a circle as the Legacy's DRAGOONs fired upon them, the Veneficus' WASPS attempting to cut the beams out of the sky and fire back while Kira and Shinn swung their blades and activated their beam shields in a display of pure skill, cutting and nullifying any beam that made it past the eight WASPS.

"Damn, I thought we had you guys." A familiar voice said as the Legacy's DRAGOONs stopped firing and returned to their machine as it flew up from behind a crater. "We'll we're going to have to kill you two fair and square then, won't we." Rey said as the Legacy fired it's chest cannon, rail guns, and beam rifles at the Judicator and Immortalis Veneficus, the two machines separating and going different ways.

"KIRA!" Another familiar voice yelled as a green SEED exploded inside it's bearer's eyes as a red gundam jumped across towards Kira with it's beam naginata withdrawn and the beams on it's shield activated.

"ATHRUN!" A SEED mode Kira said as the Veneficus prepared itself to defend against the Red Knight as the Crusader tried to slam it's beam naginata onto the Veneficus, Kira sidestepping away and kicking the red machine in it's back as Athrun groaned a little bit, turning around and flying with his back to the ground of the Moon as he fired the beam cannons on his backpack at Kira, the Ultimate Coordinator making use of his machine's wings of light to shift to it's right and outright dodge the attacks as he then flew down onto the Crusader and attempted to cut it in half, Athrun blocking with his beam shield before attempting to kick the Veneficus with his right leg, Kira pulling away. The Red Knight was breathing a little heavier than normal as both machines landed on the Moon, while Kira just looked the red gundam in the eyes.

"Rey! What the hell was that for!" Shinn said as the Judicator swung downwards onto the Legacy, Rey holding his beam naginata horizontally and blocking the attacks as his machine was pushed to the lunar surface near the Veneficus and Crusader, Shinn backing off and landing near Kira as Rey landed near Athrun.

"A sneak attack. How predictable." Kira groaned.

"What the hell are you doing on the Moon anyway?" Athrun asked as the Crusader got into a pose that indicated that it was preparing to come at Kira will full force, the Ultimate Coordinator gripping his machine's controls and tightening his eyelids a tad.

'Just wait... don't launch yet.' Kira thought.

"We're stopping Djibril, you dumb ass!" Shinn raged, the Judicator stepping forward a little.

"Shinn! Stop it! That goes for you too, Athrun." Rey said as Kira's eyes kept bouncing between the Crusader and Legacy.

'The Justice... and what looks to be... that machine...' Kira thought, remembering the Providence.

"Oh, so you're trying to fix the mistake you made at ORB by not letting us through?" Athrun asked.

"GAH! HOW DARE YOU!" Shinn raged as the Judicator's wings opened up and activated their "Velox Veredictum" System as the Judicator rushed at the Crusader, Athrun going forward and clashing blades; Ace of Aces vs. Red Knight. "I will end you!" Shinn growled.

"ATHRUN! Grr..." Rey groaned as the Judicator and Crusader jumped into the air and fought in close combat, SEED mode Athrun vs. non-SEED mode Shinn. "Dammit!" Rey said as he jumped into the air and launched all of his DRAGOONs. "Athrun, you're machine isn't built to take on something like that." Rey warned as Kira also jumped into the air.

'Dammit! Get them! Break it up! We've got better things to do than pointlessly bicker amongst each other like this.' Kira thought as the Veneficus detached all eight of it's WASPS and send them battling against the Legacy's DRAGOONs.

"He's the one who started it!" Athrun said as he tried to kick off Shinn's right leg with his left beam blade, Shinn pulling that limb back and blocking the attack before backing off a little bit and coming at Athun full force, landing a kick onto the Crusader's chest and pushing it back, causing Athrun extreme pain. (A/N: Yes, Shinn just did a 'Red Comet Kick' if that's what you want to visualize)

"Do you have any idea what you're doing, hypocritical traitor?" Rey said as the Legacy tried to surround Shinn with it's DRAGOONs and take him out, the red eyed boy remembering what Rey had said in ORB about Shinn bugging Athrun about being a traitor, and then betraying Zaft himself. Due to this, Shinn lost focus for a second, and the anti-ship sword in his right hand was destroyed by a shot to the metal part of it's blade, Cagalli's Consort letting go of it a second later and charging the Type-405EO "Palma Orbis" Emitter in his right hand and whipping at one of the Legacy's small DRAGOONs, which moved away.

"Damn." Shinn complained as he sheathed his other anti-ship sword and began to charge and throw his dark purple and yellow energy orbs around to take out the Legacy's DRAGOONs, having no such luck.

"You'll have to do better than that. I read up on your machine's specs. Not very good in ranged combat. Tsk tsk." Rey said in a cold tone as Shinn groaned. "Now answer me: Why did you betray Zaft?" Rey asked as the Crusader flew right at the Judicator in a predictable flight path, Shinn preparing himself with his beam shields when suddenly Athrun did a series of flips and twists and ended up upside down and attempting to kick the Judicator in the head with it's AJ-Q15A "Stolz" Beam Blades, Shinn quickly raising his left hand to block as Athrun moved away, one of the Veneficus' WASPS closing in on him and guarding him as Athrun then did an uppercut with his beam naginata, the one WASPS activating it's beam blade and blocking the attack as it stood between the Judicator and Crusader.

"Shinn!" Kira said as Athrun moved back to prevent being surrounded by Kira's WASPS. "Stay focused!" Kira ordered coldly.

"Right!" Shinn closed his eyes and opened them again as he grabbed his remaining Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword with both hands and preparing to fight. "You want to know why I betrayed Zaft? Because I don't agree with the Chairman anymore, and because my mind's been cleared of a lot of nonsense that has clouded it! I'm with ORB now because ORB is my home! I am Shinn Asuka, pilot of the ORB-04 Judicator gundam, a soldier in ORB's Army! Not Shinn Asuka the whinny pathetic brat who was a solider of Zaft!" Shinn yelled as a red SEED exploded in his eyes and his machine activated it's SEED O.S., the v-fin splitting three ways as the wings of light grew bigger and the secondary arms activated and grabbed their beam sabers.

"Once a brat always a brat!" Athrun said as the Crusader flew at the Judicator and the two gundams clashed together and broke off. "Although I will admit you're reason for switching sides... it's nearly the same as my own!" Athrun said.

"Exactly! He has a reason to fight now, one that he believes in! That's why we all fight anyway!" Rey said, a blue SEED exploding in his eyes as all four gundams engaged each other, WASPS and DRAGOONs flying all over the place, firing beam cannons, clashing with beam blades, and exploding as Shinn, Kira, Athrun, and Rey each exchanged blows against one another and did what they could to keep each other at bay, however the pilots aided their allies, doing the best they could to ensure that their enemies couldn't deal damage, and were doing a good job of it; displaying an excellent example of teamwork. The WASPS and DRAGOONs in particular were a great asset to both teams, and in all the confusion going on no one could see who was winning and who was losing.

* * *

As the Zaft forces attacking one of Requiem's stations continued their assault, the ORB fleet began to press their advantage against Daedalus' forces, and were beginning to mop up.

"We can't do it. Something's wrong with Fauré. It's out of position." An officer in Daedalus' command center said.

"Ugh.. just fire the thing anyway!" Djibril said.

"What?" Yuna asked in shock.

"We'll smash the forces at Fauré." Djibril informed.

"But... then that would be it. We'd never be able to recharge in time." The base commander warned.

"Fire it anyway!" Djibril raged.

"Lord Djibril..." Yuna said as Djibril turned and looked at him.

"We'll escape in the meantime. As long as I'm alive there will be hope. We'll fire one last shot as we surrender the base, and make up an excuse later. Yuna, we'll make our way to Arzachel and try again." Djibril said.

"Uh, yes sir!" Yuna responded.

'Or more simply put, you shall be bait...' Djibril thought.

* * *

The Archangel quickly made a starboard turn and fired it's port side Valiant while launching a barrage of missiles.

"The Minerva and our friends are holding out, I know they are! Keep at it! Finish these guys off and then we'll meet up with them!" Murrue said.

"Yes Captain." The bridge crew responded.

"Damn you!" Yzak said as he quickly sliced an enemy machine vertically before turning around and splitting another one at it's waist horizontally. "C'mon, just a little bit more."

"Yeah, we're almost done!" Dearka said as he impaled a Windam in the cockpit with his right hand bayonet and then kicked it away as it exploded.

"This'll blow your ship into shred!" Auel chuckled as the Strike Noir fired both of it's wing cannons and beam pistols at various points on a Drake-class ship's hull, taking out it's weapons and damaging it's engines.

* * *

"AHH! I'm mad with you guys!" Stella said as the Demoness sliced through an enemy Destroy's left hand with her scythe, the Demoness now in SEED mode as she raced around with her hallucination close to her but far enough away to confuse her enemies. "D-E-C-A-P-I-T-A-T-I-O-N!" Stella yelled as the Demoness avoided incoming beam fire from a Destroy's head and chest cannons, the massive mobile suit activating it's beam shield only to have Stella cut through it with her beam scythe before slicing off the Destroy's head with her beam whip.

"I got you! It'll take you down with it!" Lunamaria said in a pissed off tone as the Colossus once again fired it's compact positron cannon directly at the upper part of the Destroy where Stella was, the blonde haired pilot turning and gasping as the blast came for her.

"STELLA!" Cagalli yelled as the Sovereign seemed to fly right up to the Demoness as the beam hit the Destroy, however because of the explosion it didn't seem like Cagalli was able to save either of them, but looks can be deceiving. As the Destroy exploded creating a massive cloud Lunamaria cheered.

"Yes! I killed her! Now, for the jammers!" Luna said as she flew away from the cloud, unable to detect the Sovereign and Demoness which had backed off as the explosion took place and landed nearby, but weren't damaged and were hidden.

"Cagalli... why's she so mad? I had to go after that machine and try to get that information back... it was her sister who decided to do that!" Stella said.

"She doesn't understand, Stella. She doesn't understand the situation, and she thinks that vengeance is the answer... we'll deal with her later, though. For now we'll check on the Minerva." Cagalli said.

"Alright then." Stella said.

"Fire!" Talia Gladys ordered as the Minerva fired it's Tannhauser at a section of the Daedalus base, the positron beam racing towards the ground and hitting it dead on, causing a massive explosion to take place at that location, the ship itself being forced to one side.

* * *

"What's that?" Kendan Westenfluss said as he noticed a giant blast wave heading from across a ridge. "Over there, now! It might be our pilots!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ian responded as the Grandeur shifted it's course and headed to where the cloud was.

"Sir, detecting an object inside the cloud, can't confirm it's position or location, but there's something there." Mary warned as the Grandeur approached the floating grey mass.

"Prepare to lock onto and shoot it should it be an enemy." Kendan ordered as the area of the cloud right to the Grandeur's port side darkened slightly before something flew out of it and began to fly over the middle of the Grandeur.

"Vessel detected. Matched to LHM-BB01 Minerva!" Mary informed.

"I can see that! WHAT IN BLAZES!" Kendan said as the Minerva finished flying over the Grandeur.

* * *

"What the!" Arthur said.

"Malik, get us the hell away from that ship, now! We won't be able to take it on our own! And if anything it''ll distract us from our primary objective." Talia ordered as the Minerva's engines went to maximum and the red and gray ship turned to it's starboard so it was going the opposite way as the Grandeur, and out of the line of fire from most of the larger ship's weapons. "Phew..." Talia said. 'That feeling... when your greatest enemy who you cannot face alone... is right in your face... my god.'

* * *

"Gladys, you traitor! I knew you were never good, even from the start!" Kendan grumbled.

"Captain, shall we pursue the Minerva?" Erin asked.

"No, we need to find our pilots and see what the hell is taking them so long! Stopping Djibril is top priority right now!" Kendan said.

* * *

"Requiem operating at 63%. Powerful stable. Confirming force field formation!" One of the controllers in the command center said as the giant disk covering the barrel of the laser cannon known as Requiem began to open up and energy began to gather at the base of the cannon.

"So we'll be safe here?" Yuna asked as he sat in the seat of an Agamemnon-class ship, Djibril nearby.

"Yes, the reserve forces here will keep you safe. Although I need to go check with the ship's engineer on something... you stay here." Djibril ordered and lied at the same time.

"Oh... okay sir." Yuna said as Djibril walked off of the bridge.

* * *

One of the hatches in Requiem's main barrel chamber broke open as the Assassin dropped out of it's mirage colloid and looked at the weapon preparing to fire.

"Alright... I've got a couple of seconds left, at most." Heine said as he looked around. 'Where's the command center?' He thought, scanning the area until he saw a little out of place rectangle on the wall. 'There it is...' The Assassin began to move towards that square.

"There the bloody thing is!" Luna said as the Colossus stopped moving as it reached a group of building, her radar telling her that the source of the interference was that right in front of her. "AHH!" She yelled, unfolding her two large beam cannons into their sniper rifle modes and firing them directly at the cluster of structures. "That should do it... but just in case!" She said as the Colossus dived into an opening in the ground that lead inside the base to one of it's hangers.

* * *

Daedalus Control Room:

"The radio jammers have been taken out!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Seal disengaged. Commencing countdown. Firing in T-Minus thirty five!"

"Okay, open com lines on all frequencies! Transfer the trigger to here!" The base commander ordered when suddenly the Assassin ascended and appeared right in front of the command room.

"SECURITY CAMERAS SHOWING A MOBILE SUIT INSIDE REQUIEM'S BARREL! SIR IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF THIS ROOM!"

"WHAT THE?"

"A GUNDAM!"  
"IN THE CHAMBER!"  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"NOW PERISH!" Heine said as the Assassin shot the room's with it's HA-M552RC "Draw" High-energy Beam Pistol in it's right hand before firing the HA-M231D "Wurfmesser" Hyper-velocity Retractable Beam Dagger into the room, killing everyone inside and canceling Requiem's shot.

* * *

"AHHH!" Lunamaria screamed as she fired everything she had bar her positron cannon at some enemy battleships inside an underground hanger, taking them out one by one.

* * *

Two Agamemnon-class carriers, one Nelson-class battleship, and one Drake-class escort began to ascend out of the Daedalus base, Yuna Roma Seiran being on board one of them. However, right in front of these ships were the four battling gundams, the ZGMF-X19S Crusader, the ZGMF-X20S Legacy, the ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus, and last but certainly not least, the ORB-04 Judicator.

"What? What are they doing?" Yuna said in a tone indicating that he was about to have a heart attack.

"Open fire, take those suits out!" The Captain ordered as the battleships prepared to fire their weapons at the mobile suits, causing the four of them to stop fighting for a second and turn and look, the Legacy and Veneficus ordering their DRAGOONs/WASPS to return. As of right now the only damage that had been done to the gundams was that the Legacy had lost one of it's large DRAGOONs and two of it's small DRAGOONs, the Veneficus had lost two WASPS, the Judicator was missing the beam saber for it's upper right secondary arm, and the Crusader had exhausted all but one of it's beam boomerangs, which was on it's shield.

"What?" Athrun said.

"Djibril! I guarantee you he's on one of those vessel! Athrun, we need to sink every last one of them!" Rey ordered as the Legacy began to head towards the ships, the Crusader following.

"Well, if that's the case then..." Kira said as the Veneficus followed, the Ultimate Coordinator still wary about what might happen if Rey and Athrun opened fire on him. 'Djibril MUST die, period. I'll just be careful.' Kira thought.

"Lord Djibril, today you meet your end!" Shinn said as the Judicator began to fly at the ships full speed, its remaining anti-ship sword in both main hands as it slammed down hard on one of the Drake-class vessels, literally cutting it in half, or almost in half, in it's middle section.

"Damn you all!" Athrun screamed as the Crusader detached it's Fatum-10 lifter and activated all the beams on it before sending it at one of the Agamemnon-class ships' engines, going right through the back end of the ship before the Red Knight shot the bridge with his beam rifle.

"Hmmph..." Rey said as the Legacy pointed it's remaining small DRAGOONs forward and fired them, along with it's chest cannon at the middle of the Nelson-class ship, the chest cannon shot nearly piercing both ends of the ship.

"AH! AH!" The bridge crewmen of the other Agamemnon-class ship, and the one where Yuna was actually staying on, cowered in fear as the Veneficus appeared just above it's bow, spread it's wings, and launched it's remaining WASPS.

'I won't let you destroy so many people...' Kira thought as he sent the WASPS at the bridge with their beams active, going right through them.

"CAGALLI!" Yuna Roma Seiran screamed at the top of his lungs as Kira's attack sent a giant energy blade right through his torso and out the other end of the bridge, the remaining WASPS of the Veneficus picking off the ship's weapons and hull, firing beam shots which were empowered by the "Luna" Beam enhancer emitters, the ship exploding shortly afterwords.

* * *

"Lord Yuna's ship has been destroyed." An Alliance officer on board some sort of secure craft with no windows said as Lord Djibril sat in a seat with his cat Paladin on his lap, sleeping.

"Oh, how terrible. Mwhahaha..." Djibril said. 'At least I'll get away... oh Yuna... you were wasted potential...' Djibril thought.

* * *

As the "Luna" WASPS returned and docked onto the wings of the mobile suit they belonged to Kira sighed as he noticed the Crusader coming at him again. 'Athrun...' Kira sighed.

"Now! Enough of this nonsense, Kira. You've done far too much in this war... and it's time I taught you a lesson and demonstrated to you just how wrong you are!" A SEED mode Athrun said as the Crusader attempted to slice the Veneficus in half with it's beam naginata, the Veneficus quickly performing a very precise slash attack on the Crusader, severing it's beam naginata at one end as it side stepped behind the red machine and snaked it's left hand around the torso of Athrun's machine and pulled it up the Veneficus' body as the ORB-02's head stayed a mere inch or so from colliding with the Fatum-10 lifter, Kira reaching around with his beam naginata and cutting the other end of the Crusader's beam naginata as he held Athrun trapped.

"Athrun!" Rey said as he tried to close in, but Kira then held the Veneficus' beam saber near the Crusader's cockpit, ready to slice in and end the life inside, Athrun clearly unable to escape the hold Kira had on him.

"STOP! NOW! Or I will kill him!" Kira threatened Rey as he noticed Shinn closing in. "That means you too, Shinn." Kira ordered.

"What?" Shinn asked in a state of shock.

"Athrun, listen. I've had enough of this. Throughout this war you've caused me, and Cagalli, nothing but trouble!** Nothing! **And I've had enough of it!" A SEED mode Kira warned a SEED mode Athrun.

"Kira..." Athrun tried to say.

"SHUT UP! Stop and listen to others rather than lecture them!" Kira yelled. "Once again, you prove my point, old 'friend'. Listen, I want to be your friend, I really do, but this nonsense has to stop. Understand right now that ORB will do what it thinks is right, and I, as a soldier of ORB, will follow along, whether or not you agree with that, or think that it is the morally correct thing to do, alright? I'm sorry, but now Djibril is dead. The reason that this war has finally gone on long enough has finally been taken care of and I want to go home now and rest! WE ALL DO! So go back to your ship and tell Chairman Durandal to start negotiating peace treaties with Cagalli, alright? There is no reason for this war to drag on any longer now, none, and if you try to make a reason, if you come at me as you just did today, then I will not hesitate to take your life in an instant, understand? Athrun? I've made up my mind, Athrun Zala, I've chosen my side just as you've chosen yours. I am willing to take lives if I have to, even if it is the life of my childhood best friend. Do you understand? You know what I am fully capable of. It pains me brag but against me you cannot hope to prevail, at all! I could have killed you at the Dardanelles easily, but I didn't. I simply disabled your machine and let you fall, hoping that you would hit your head and come to your senses. So don't continue this conflict! Don't let it drag on! Don't do anything stupid! IT WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE! Please! Just don't! I don't want to see you dead, I want to be your friend as I have been in the past, but apparently our different views are interfering with the possibility of that happening. Just promise me, Athrun, that you'll do the smart thing for once in this war!" Kira said as Athrun just sat in his cockpit, his hands off of the controls and his mouth wide open, breathing heavily. "That little incident right there was the one and only time we fought together as allies in this war." Kira said with a stone face. Still, Athrun was shocked. It didn't matter if it was close-range, medium-range, or long-range combat. Kira had always been outright superior to Athrun, and they both knew it.

"Kira just end this pathetic bastards..." Shinn tried to say from the Judicator as he and Rey watched from a distance from opposite sides of the mess.

"Shinn! SHUT UP! You don't know how it feels for me, to stick a beam saber right up to body of my best friend and threaten to kill him, so be quite! We each have a different view regarding Athrun, so don't try to apply your own perspective to my situation!" Kira yelled, a tear forming in his left eye.

"Kira..." Shinn said, Rey observing this from a distance.

'Oh Kira Yamato... having your little fight with Athrun... typical. You shouldn't be allowed to exist boy.' Rey thought.

"Alright... then... Kira... I'll... go... back... to... the... Grandeur... now..." Athrun said as Kira tightened his grip on the helpless Crusader.

"Are you sure? ABSOLUTELY SURE?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Now let me go." Athrun said.

"Fine the." Kira grunted as the Veneficus let go of the Crusader and pushed back, but as it did it grabbed the red machine's beam rifle off of it's back skirt and threw it before chopping it in half with it's beam naginata. 'For good measure.' Kira thought.

"Grr... fine the. Let's go, Kira. The Minerva should be somewhere over here." Shinn said as the Veneficus and Judicator began to thrust away, their wings of light making them seem bigger than what they really were.

"My god..." Athrun said to himself.

"Hold on Athrun. That was humiliating. You don't deserve that." Rey said as the Legacy withdrew both of it's RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifles and then detached all of it's remaining DRAGOONs before sending them after Shinn and Kira. "Kira Yamato! That's enough out of you, boy!" Rey announced as the DRAGOONs opened fire on the Judicator and Veneficus, Kira and Shinn dodging.

"Dammit!" Shinn yelled.

'I knew it... that pilot... my feelings...' Kira thought as the Veneficus launched it's WASPS and sent them after the DRAGOONs, Kira mentally coordinating their movements. "Get back Shinn." Kira yelled as the Veneficus and Legacy engaged themselves in combat, the Crusader and Judicator watching from either side of the invisible arena as the two machines tried to take out each others pods, the DRAGOONs and WASPS fighting furiously, destroying each other one by one. Kira would use his WASPS as a shield, having them cut up offensive fire with their beam blades as the Ultimate Coordinator himself went on the offensive, trying to focus down Rey's pods. The blonde haired pilot on the other hand made use of his numerical superiority in both pods and beam guns and tried to fire from every which direction possible. However Rey was at a big disadvantage in terms of using his machine's weapons, for the Veneficus' frame, in conjunction with the range between the two machines, and Kira's extremely high level of skill, forced Rey to block every one of Kira's beam rifle or beam cannon shots with his beam shields rather than simply dodging them. After about forty five seconds both suits stood apart from each other, the Legacy with two of it's large DRAGOONs and one small DRAGOON while the Veneficus had five WASPS left, the ZGMF-X20S in a position where it could fire it's RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon and the Veneficus with it's head looking to its right, directly down the line of fire of one of it's Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles.

"You certainly do live up to your title, Kira Yamato." Rey said.

"Keh. You're DRAGOONs are no match for my WASPS. ORB has technology far more advanced than Zaft's." Kira responded.

"And you think your precious technology will help you when I know that machine's specifications?" Rey asked as he fired his chest cannon.

"I know so." Kira answered in a chilled tone as he fired his beam rifle, the two shots colliding right between both suits and canceling each other out, creating a massive flash of energy when suddenly a blinding light overtook the area.

"Huh?" Each of the pilots said, Kira ordering his WASPS to dock with his machine before flying over to Shinn, the two ORB pilots heading off together.

"What are you two doing? The Captain wants us back, now!" Heine said as the Assassin appeared in front of the Crusader and Legacy, one of it's HA-M888HG "Effugere" Flash Grenades missing from it's place on the suit's leg.

"Thanks, Heine." Rey said sarcastically.

"All in a day's work. Now watch the light show." Heine smirked.

"Light show?" Athrun asked.

* * *

"Kira... I'm sorry about that thing with Athrun. Truth be told I don't think I've seen you that serious before." Shinn said as the two ORB gundams flew towards where the Minerva was on their radars, able to detect it now due to radio jammers being destroyed.

"It's alright, Shinn. It was something I needed to get off my chest." Kira said.

"So, do you think Athrun will take what you said to heart?" Shinn asked. 'I still want to kill him...' Shinn thought.

"No, not really. This is Athrun Zala we're talking about. Sometimes he'll change but other times he's a headstrong moron. Stuck in his ways unable to listen to reason, or unable to understand another's position. Sure, he's not always like that... but still. Anyway, there's something else we need to talk about when we get back." Kira said.

"What would that be?" Shinn asked.

"That other pilot..." Kira responded, and Shinn gasping.

* * *

At this point in time the Minerva was headed back towards the Archangel as the ORB fleet prepared to head over to Daedalus base. Cagalli and Stella had just walked onto the bridge as Captain Gladys informed them of what happened.

"So where's Kira and Shinn?" Cagalli asked.

"They're coming. We'll see about taking out that weapon... permanently..." Talia said.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Our gundams have just arrived in the hanger bay, sir. All four of them." Koltan reported.

"Oh good! Athrun's back!" Lacus said as she got out of her chair and floated over to the elevator.

"Are we prepared with our little surprise, yet?" Kendan Westenfluss asked with a grin.

"Almost, sir." Erin Dubu said as the Grandeur's gamma ray cannon prepared to charge, the ring on the front of the ship glowing bright green at the rim and the main device giving off a sense of energy as power filled it.

* * *

Archangel Bridge:

"Closing in on Daedalus base. Distance: Thirty." Dalida informed.

"Gah, we missed out on all the fun. They took it out without us!" Andrew said.

"Oh, it's not too bad. I'm sure our pilots had a great time out there in their new toys. Didn't they, Mir?" Murrue asked Mirallia, turning her head to look at the communications officer.

"Dearka says he did. Yzak's still being Yzak, and Auel's still edging him on." Mirallia informed as Murrue sighed.

"Oh I'm going to need to borrow Kira..." Murrue said, putting her right hand on her forehead.

"Wait... something's wrong." Dalida informed. "Detecting a large energy buildup."

"Requiem? How?" Murrue asked.

"This looks to be gamma rays... No... it's... that Zaft ship!" Dalida warned as everybody on the ship's bridge began to gasp at this knowledge.

"SIGNAL THE SUSANO! BLOCK THAT ATTACK! Don't let the fleet suffer a direct hit!" Murrue ordered at the top of her lungs!

* * *

"Incoming message from the Archangel: Susano is to activate All Canceler right this instant!" One of the Izumo-class ship's bridge officers reported.

"Do it! Divert all power to the dish! Get the shield up this instant!" The vessel's captain commanded, his speech hasty and filled with anxiety.

* * *

"Fire!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the Grandeur fired it's "Eroberug" Tactical Gamma Ray Cannon System out into space, the massive beam of radiation blitzing towards the ORB fleet in an attempt to take it out. However, ORB was lucky, for at the last second before the blast would get in range of the lead vessels the Susano managed to fire up it's 'All Canceler' disk, the 'trapped lightning' inside the disk glowing blue as the gamma ray beam collided with it and was canceled out in a large flash, the ORB fleet not having suffered a direct hit, but were very shaken physically and mentally at the same time.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Shinn said as he ran onto the Minerva's bridge, Kira joining him.

"A gamma ray blast." Talia said coldly.

"Didn't Yzak say that Zaft's new ship had something that could fire one?" Cagalli asked.

"He did." Talia groaned.

"Large Zaft fleet headed for Daedalus base as we speak. From twelve o'clock." Bart informed as Cagalli slammed her fist against the wall.

"Damn!" Cagalli said.

"Kathleen, signal the fleet to reverse course and head back to Copernicus, maximum thrust. We'll regroup there, rest for a little bit, and then see what we're going to do next. Hopefully we won't get shot by then, but if we go in now I think the chances of us coming out with a victory are slim to none..." Talia said.

"Yes ma'am." Kathleen responded.

"So we're just going to head back for now?" Shinn complained.

"Yes... we're all tired, and Zaft... ugh. We'll figure something out." Cagalli said.

"I don't think this is going to end well..." Stella said.

"Now Durandal has control of the Requiem, if it is still operational... this... yes, you're right Stella." Kira responded.

* * *

Messiah Control Room:

"And now... the path to Eternal Peace will be revealed." Durandal said with a smirk as he sat in his chair with his arms crossed and his eyes closed in a state of bliss.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright... long chapter... I know. Please review... it helps a lot. We're coming up on the end of Power of ORB, and so things are going to get even more heated from now on. Next chapter won't have battle scenes though, I think. It'll be more about character development and tying up stupid loose ends of an amateur author (me; e.g. Lunamaria's autographs). So, there you go. Oh, and did I ask for review? Pretty please? I'll do it again just to hammer the point away. =D


	18. Phase 48: Circle of Intellectuals

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

As the fleet of ORB vessels sailed across the space far above the Moon, the pilots sat in their respective lounges, speaking to each other over a communication line.

"What the hell was that for? So were just heading back to the Moon?" Yzak raged from the Archangel, his image appearing on the screen of the Minerva's pilot lounge, and his words being heard though speaker. Sighing, the Princess of ORB addressed him.

"Yes, we are. The Zaft fleet headed for Requiem was far too large, and some of our soldiers were 'spooked' by that gamma ray cannon." Cagalli explained as Shinn slammed his right fist against the Minerva's wall, the Ace of Aces standing upward next to the girl whom he was Consort to.

"And what if Durandal tries to fire that massive weapon at ORB? Or Copernicus?" Shinn asked.

"A valid complaint..." Dearka said.

"Indeed. What would happen then? Geschmeidig Panzer is a powerful technology, and very dangerous. Bending beams into the right places... no one is safe. I'm afraid." Stella said in an innocent tone.

"Ah, Stella, don't be afraid." Auel laughed.

"Auel, quit it!" Kira raised his voice as the light blue haired male froze for a second mid air. "Yes, Requiem is a dangerous weapon, but I don't think it's stations are in position to fire at ORB or Copernicus. Djibril probably wanted to fire off another barrage at the PLANTs, and so therefore I'm guessing the relay stations are in position to do that instead." Kira said as Shinn nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll check that out. Be back in a minute." Shinn said as he floated out of the room.

"Yes, go check and see how much time we have until our impending doom!" Auel giggled as everyone grunted. "What? I'm just joking!"

"Can I slap him? Kira?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead." Kira responded.

"WHAT? ABUSE!" Auel tried to say as Yzak backhanded him.

"Military." The white haired man said, Stella laughing in the background.

"Alright... I think we've discussed what needs to be discussed. Let's all get some rest as we head back. It was a harsh battle but this may not be over yet." Cagalli ordered.

"Meh, can't disagree with those words. A few minutes of kicking back is good, even in times of battle." Dearka responded as he got up and began to float away. "I'll be with Miri!" He informed as Yzak continued to beat Auel a little bit.

"Alright..." Kira said in a joking tone. "That's enough." Kira ordered as Yzak stopped.

"Auel, have you learned your lesson yet?" Stella giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny!" The Noir's new pilot said.

* * *

Five minutes later, Minerva hallway:

"So have you finished checking the locations of Requiems stations? The ones we know of?" Kira asked as Shinn followed him down the hallway.

"Yeah, I have. I think we're safe from now. Copernicus only has information on one of the relay stations as of this point, but it was one that was aimed at the PLANTs, and it hasn't moved since." Shinn replied.

"Hmm, I see. Well, that'll give us a brief respite. Moving a piece of a colony is no easy undertaking, and it doesn't happen quickly either." Kira said as Shinn lowered his head. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you want to ask me about... one of the pilots that we fought?" Shinn asked as Kira put his right hand on his face.

"Oh, right. I did. Yeah, the one piloting the light gray and blue suit. What's his name? Rey? What does he look like?" Kira asked.

"Long blonde hair... blue eyes... average height. Gets a little too serious at times, though." Shinn responded as the two of them floated by Gladys' cabin and heard noise from inside.

"What? No. Out of the question!" Talia's voice made it's way through the walls, to be heard by the two pilots.

"Indeed. Against a ship that big with that many armaments, you would be turned inside out before you even got close, and you don't even intend to take out the bridge!" Murrue's voice could also be heard, but by the sound of it, it felt like it was via a communication line.

"Oh, sorry for suggesting." A voice sounding similar to Waltfeld's said.

"Ah... alright then... Captain... but still, hear us out." Arthur also said fearfully as Kira giggled.

"I wonder what's that all about." Shinn said.

"I don't know, but it appears to be something that just got shot down. A plan? A strategy?" Kira responded.

"Whatever, anyway, with Rey..." Shinn tried to say.

"Have you heard him ever talk about family, where he was from, birthday... or anything?" Kira asked as Shinn put his left hand on his head, the two turning a corner.

"Now that you think about it, no, not really. His past has always been shrouded in mystery. Why?" The Ace of Aces asked.

"I think that this 'Rey' may be someone just like Rau Le Creuset. A clone." Kira said in a serious tone, shocking Shinn.

"What? I've known him..."

"Since you joined the Academy? Yeah, so? His machine... it looks so much like the Providence... among other things, and his fighting style... it felt like I was fighting that battle all over again." Kira responded.

"I never thought about it that way... but even then... what does that mean?" Shinn asked.

"We may need to kill him... or will..." Kira said as Shinn put on a shocked visage. "I'm sorry if he was your friend." Kira said as Shinn straightened his face.

"No, I know what you mean, having Athrun at your mercy like that must've put strain on you. Besides... if it comes to a situation me and a former friend are fighting on opposing sides... well... I guess I'll fight for what I believe in, no matter what." Shinn responded.

"Hmm... you understand then. That's why I was ready to outright end Athrun right there, although something tells me that those machines may be powered by nuclear reactors... fission reactors, and so destroying it point blank might not be the best option." Kira tired to say as Shinn soccer punched him in the right shoulder.

"Or you just didn't want to lose a childhood friend." Shinn said. "I understand, your bond with Athrun is stronger than the bond between Rey and I. If the time comes where the Judicator fights the second coming of the Providence... then I'll be perfectly well prepared to take him out." Shinn said.

"Alright... but you were a little off. I didn't kill Athrun because deep down inside I have a spark of hope within me... that maybe, just maybe, with Djibril dead, this conflict would end, and so the lose of further lives would be pointless. If we fight again then I'll hold nothing back." Kira said.

"So will you be prepared if we fight again, and if it..." Shinn says as Kira stopped him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have a feeling that the fates of both those pilots won't lie in my hands, but rather your own, Ace of Aces." Kira said.

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked.

"Call it just a feeling... but I feel that in the end... the duty of striking them down, whether that be killing them... or just defeating their machines, will be yours. After all, they are Zaft's most powerful aces... and you are the hero of this conflict, not me." Kira smiled.

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. I did what I needed to do last war... and now it's your turn. A symbolic torch passing, if you will." Kira said as Shinn put on a look of confidence.

"Hmm, alright then. I accept said torch, Kira." Shinn responded, smirking as he did.

"And I'm glad to give it." Kira responded.

"But... just so you know... after all the time I spent with Athrun on the Minerva before, I don't intend to let him live, because unlike you, he's not my friend, not in the slightest." Shinn said in a grim tone, Kira sighing.

"If it comes down to it... if you do have to kill him, then do so. I won't get in your way. If I did then we would only be giving them the advantage. Athrun's had enough chances this war to see things our way, and he's chosen to reject each and every one them, and yet still questions our ends and means at the same time. Well, the time for chances has passed, at least in the context of this conflict." Kira responded.

* * *

Grandeur Hallway:

While Shinn and Kira were navigating the Minerva, Athrun and Rey were performing the same thing on the massive Zaft vessel:

"I'm sorry about what happened there, Athrun, but I couldn't just sit back and watch my own teammate be humiliated like that." Rey informed.

"Gah, it's alright. Kira Yamato is not an enemy to be underestimated, at all. I just... gerr... it would be so nice to have him on our side! So he could see what we're doing, what we want to accomplish, and help us do so! But no, he sides with the evil team which fired a nuke and harbored a man desiring genocide... and look at the PLANTs now. Millions more dead." Athrun shook his head.

"Yes... the desire to make a new, revolutionary world... without war, it's the Chairman's desire, our desire, and we must make our desire, our dream, a reality. Or else..." Rey tried to say as Athrun stuck up his left hand.

"Rey, you don't need to say it. You. Really. Don't. I get it." Athrun said with his head tilted downwards.

"You get what?" Rey asked. 'Whats with him?' The blonde haired pilot thought.

"I know that you're saying those words to try to convince me that the Chairman is the good guy and never to go to the other side, I can clearly see it."

"WHAT? I NEVER!" Rey tried to say.

"Yes, you did." Athrun said as he tiled his head back up and looked Rey in the eyes. "However, that's to be expected, considering I am Athrun Zala, the man who betrayed Zaft to join ORB in the first war, and then decided to go back to Zaft in the second war under the pretense of 'I need to clear my family's name', or at least, that's what I told my friends and ex-girlfriend at the time, when in reality it was just... my uneasiness with staying around and doing nothing; with being neutral. I am Athrun Zala, Justice incarnate... and Justice is not neutral. No, I needed to take a side, considering conflict was on it's way, and I chose Zaft, considering how they were the ones being blamed for an atrocity they clearly did not commit. So I left... and although I tried to ensure my friends that I would return afterwords... yeah that went well..." Athrun shook his head as he remembered Cagalli slapping him on the balcony of the Attha Mansion, and Kira's talk with him shortly afterwords.

"Yes, I'm sorry about what happened back then." Rey said.

"It's a thing of the past! Anyway, I went to Zaft, and I reenlisted. And now, here I am. I'm the pilot of a state of the art machine, the ZGMF-X19S Crusader. I look back at ORB, and I feel like puking. Neutral nation? Hypocrites. They have fallen so far. So I guess it would be well within your concern to try to keep me on your side for good, seeing as how the threat of me cutting and running, of turning back and leaving you to defect would be in the back of your mind. However, I can assure you right now that I am no longer the indecisive Athrun Zala who constantly contemplates what side he's on, but the Athrun Zala who knows what is right and knows what is wrong with absolute certainty, who understands that the Destiny Plan WILL be put into place in it's entirety if humanity wishes to move forward and put it's warmongering ways of the past aside, and is willing to fight in the final battle to do so, because he is Justice. So to put it simply: I am your side, Rey Za Burrel. I am on the Chairman's side. I am on Zaft's side. Justice aligns itself with Destiny, so to speak. I will not cut and run again; I will not defect again." Athrun said, Rey giving him his usual cold stare.

"I'm glad to hear that, Athrun. Yes... I must admit, I was always worried that you would return to ORB, and so... I did try to talk with you whenever it was necessary, to ensure your loyalty. I hope you'll forgive me." Rey said.

"I do, considering my own track record." Athrun said.

"Then... then that's that." Rey said, closing his eyes and trying to move away when Athrun interrupted him.

"Although, I do think you may be hiding something from me." The Red Knight said with his arms crossed.

"Hiding? What?" Rey asked.

"It took me some time to think about it... but I'm glad to be back by your side, Commander Rau Le Creuset." Athrun said as he looked the blonde directly in the eyes. "If you are, in fact, the same man."

"Hmm..." Rey said, his shocked face calming down. "I am, indeed. I am like Rau Le Creuset. A clone, as he was, of Al Da Flaga. I'm sorry I never told you about that."

"Understandable, considering what people would think if they found out that you were not a truly natural born human being..." Athrun said.

"But if I am Rau, then why do you trust me? Why have you not turned your back on Zaft? Rau tried to end all humanity..." Rey said.

"Rau did, you aren't trying to do the same. Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burrel may be the same person... fundamentally, but you each have a different idea on how to mend humanity's problems. He tried to have us end each other... and you're trying to prevent us from killing each other. They're completely different ends and while I don't agree with Rau I do agree with you. Do you understand what I'm saying right now? I'll still call you Rey Za Burrel, but you don't need to hide your past from me." Athrun said.

"Hmm..." Rey said as he gained his composure. "Very well then, I didn't think you would ever figure that out... not even Shinn figured that out and he studied past Zaft Aces and their machines..." Rey tried to say as Athrun interrupted him.

"Shinn is an ignorant thug. A child who needs to be taught a lesson. A dumbfounded destroyer. He will only serve to hinder humanity, yet will think what he is doing is right, even though it's blatantly wrong, and will only harm others while doing so. He could never possibly hope to figure out who you were, and he needs to be put down. The same goes for Kira, as saddened as I am to say it. They're both brawn with no brain, and if they did have a shred of intelligence then they would be on our side, and it's as simple as that." Athrun said.

"Hmm... I understand what you're saying, Athrun, and I agree. Now, will you help me do that? Will you help me stop those two from destroying the world?" Rey asked as he stuck out his right hand, Athrun grabbing it and shaking it.

"I'll be happy to do just that..." Athrun said as Rey jerked, leaning over to his right side and breaking the handshake.

"Rey! What's wrong!" Athrun said as Rey stuck out his left arm and blocked him.

"I need to get back to my room... now. My... pills..." Rey said as Athrun grabbed his shoulders and rushed him down the Grandeur's hallways.

* * *

Lunamaria Hawke was sitting down on the floor of her room with her knees bent and her feet pointing behind her body as she sifted through a box of her personal belongings, staring at a notepad that she had.

"Oh... ugh... how I wish never had these..." Lunamaria said as her door opened up, a certain pink pop singer walking inside with her Haro following along.

"Hello there." Lacus said as she looked at Lunamaria, the magenta haired girl turning and looking at Lacus.

"OH! Miss Lacus." Lunamaria said as she got up and faced the pink haired girl. "It's... nice to see you. I wasn't expecting you here of all places." Lunamaria said.

"It's nice to see you too." Lacus said as she she floated into the air and put herself into a sitting position. "And you're right, it is a little weird that I'm here. But... I feel the need to talk to you in particular." Lacus said.

"About what?" Lunamaria said as she picked up her notepad and moved over to where Lacus was.

"Oh, it's just... we both seem to have been harmed by ORB. Both you and me." Lacus informed as Lunamaria's eyes widened. "That Cagalli... I thought she was a nice person! But then... what she said to me wasn't nice!" Pink protested.

"I know, but with me it wasn't Cagalli, it was her friend, that silver gundam. It killed..." Tears began to form in Luna's eyes as she let go of the notepad, which floated over to Lacus as the pink girl plucked it out of the air.

"Meyrin, your sister. Yeah, I know... here... you..." Lacus said as she noticed what was on the front page of the notepad. "Why do you have their autographs? Kira's... Cagalli's... Athrun's... even Murrue's..." Lacus asked.

"Oh, those. Before the Junius Seven incident they were on the ship, Cagalli discussing the matter directly with Durandal. I was actually a big fan of those guys... before the war broke out... the heros of the First Bloody Valentine War, so I got their sigs." Lunamaria explained.

"Uh... huh. Yeah, I kind of liked them before the war broke out. Even then... with me and Kira..." Lacus said.

"What happened between you two. I was told that you..."

"I wanted to go and travel the world singing, but Kira did not, so we broke up. But now I'm better off where I am." Lacus stated.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of ripping those things up, considering what's happened to me and Meyrin. I can't believe it... I... I liked those guys, because last war they were heros... but now I am fighting against the heros, does that make me a villain?" Lunamaria asked.

"NO! They are the villains, not you. They've turned down the dark path and now there may be no saving them." Lacus said as Lunamaria put on an angry look.

"I know! That's why I'm going to... KILL that silver machine! The only problem I face is that... against such foes... with such power... how can I hope to prevail?" Lunamaria asked.

"You will prevail. Decide on what to do... and just bloody do it!" Lacus said as Lunamaria looked at her. "Think about it this way, Lunamaria: You got their autographs because they were the heros of the first war, right? Well, now you're the hero of this war! That means that you are just as good now as they were then, and because we have good on our side... because we are justified in our actions... we will win. It's always been like that, and it always will. So don't doubt yourself, Lunamaria. Fight with your own inner strength... fight for your sister, and for the world to come, and fight like the hero you are, and you will win." Lacus said as she leaned her head to one side.

"What's wrong?" Lunamaria asked.

"It's just... that Cagalli! Her words... they are so mean! She's so rude sometimes! She wasn't like this when we were fighting with each other, but now... I feel so useless sometimes because of what she said."

"DON'T BE!" Lunamaria responded as Lacus looked at her. "She's just a bully! YOU ARE THE HERO! Don't let those words get to your head and demoralize you! That's what she wants! You are the icon of the PLANTs... you are possibly one of the most useful people in the world, and you know how peace can be achieved, about what is right and what is wrong... always, and you sing the song of peace. So despite what that warmonger says... that so-called 'Lioness' who condones the killing of innocent girls states, you are you... you are Lacus... and you are better than her. She is the bad person and you are the good person, and stuff like this is just a test of your resolve." Lunamaria said.

"Thank you. I hope to tell Cagalli what's what... just as you will avenge your sister." Lacus said.

"And how we'll fix the world."

"No fix, make a new one. The world we live in is coming to an end, and the world that will replace it will be objectively superior. That's a fact."

"Indeed it is!" Lunamaria said as the two looked at each other with serious looks, nodding their heads simultaneously as Lunamaria ripped out the piece of paper with the autographs and ripped it.

"Good riddance." Lacus said.

* * *

After a while the ORB fleet had reached Copernicus City, the ships landing and docking in the port. AN uneasy feeling overtook the entire city as the ships began to be resupplied. This uneasy feeling came from the simple fact that Requiem was now in Durandal's hands, and the fact that Durandal could reposition the stations to fire at Copernicus was still in everyone's head. As the captains of the two ships walked together into the port, Murrue decided that now was the time to ask Captain Gladys a very sensitive question.

"My heart practically skipped a beat when the Minerva flew out of the dust cloud and that... monster of a ship was right underneath us. Although at the same time I did manage to get a good look at it. Doesn't appear to have many weapons that can shoot directly upwards." Talia said.

"Hmm... that's good to hear, in case we end up fighting that thing." Murrue replied.

"I can't believe that those two could come up with such an insane idea like that! It's absolutely maddening!" Talia said, referring to Arthur and Andrew.

"I agree. Suicide would be the correct word to describe such a move. Still, if the time does come that we need to have an extra card in our sleeve to play, we have the materials needed to pull it off." Murrue said.

"Understandable, I just hope it doesn't come to that, and that we're able to down Captain Kendan Westenfluss without resorting to throwing our own men right at him like suicide bombers." Talia said.

"Say... I'm sorry if I I'm asking you this... but you never did go into greater detail about this Kendan Westenfluss man. I asked Waltfeld about him but he couldn't tell me a lot. Is there something I need to know." Murrue asked as Talia sighed.

"Yeah, there's something that you may very well need to know, in case we do end up engaging the Grandeur directly in the future." Talia stated as a crewmen walked up to her with an information pad and she turned to look at him. "I'll deal with it later, alright?" She said.

"Ugh... yes ma'am." The crew member responded.

"So what's this all about? Does he... have some kind of grudge against me? I've never met him." Murrue said.

"On the battlefield you don't need to meet someone in person to form a grudge against them, and to put it bluntly I think he might go out of his way to outright sink the Archangel, considering what happened last war." Talia stated.

"Huh? Last war? Alaska? Yachin Due?" Murrue asked.

"Yachin, from what I recall." Talia looked Murrue in the eye. "Do you remember a lone Nazca-class coming after the Archangel just after it sunk the Dominion? Do you remember what happened to it?" The Minerva's Captain asked as Murrue looked up, thinking.

"I... believe I remember something of the sort happening." Ramius replied.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Alright Captain, that's all we're going to get! Fifty-five percent thrust! Anymore and the engines might blow on us." Chief Murdock announced as the severely damaged Archangel made it's way towards the Eternal and Kusanagi, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom flying after the ZGMF-X13A Providence as quickly as it could, Flay Allster having perished not too long ago.

"Okay them, if that's the best you give me... fine then. Set course for the..." Murrue tried to say as Sai interrupted her.

"Incoming Nazca-class from port! Captain, it's coming right at us!" The radar operator alerted as the smaller blue vessel fired it' two large beam cannons at the Archangel, one of the shots hitting it's port leg.

"Oh great..." Murrue grumbled.

Kendan Westenfluss' ship, the West River:

"Direct hit to the Archangel."

"Damn, that Legged Ship has some strong armor! Keep at it! Full barrage, all weapons! Let's show them that we can sink this damn thing on our first try when that blasted Le Creuset failed at every attempt!" Kendan Westenfluss said.

"Yes sir!" His bridge crew responded as the West River fired all of it's main guns at the Archangel, the shots either missing or connecting with the port side leg.

"Keep it up! No armor is invincible!" Kendan ordered.

"We don't have time for this! Aim Gottfried!" Murrue ordered as the Archangel's port side double beam cannon turned to lock onto the Nazca-class ship. "Fire!" She ordered as the blast was fired.

"Evade!" Kendan Westenfluss responded as the West River attempted to move out of the way, but the shot managed to take out the two beam cannons on the front of the ship, causing massive damage, the bridge crew shaking in their seats. "Damn!" He yelled.

"Neumann, keep us on course towards the Kusanagi! Launch rear missile tubes and continue firing with the port side Gottfried!" Murrue commanded as the Archangel fired another double beam blast, as well as several projectiles. This time the shots hit the West River's port side, causing severe damage to the hull as the missiles landed on it's hanger bay door and bow, the ship's engines quitting.

"Nazca-class... it's engines have quit and it's not locking onto us anymore." Sai reported.

"Good, let's continue onwards. I don't care if it's dead or not. GENESIS is our priority." Murrue responded.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Well, you only disabled the ship. Yes, you caused a lot of casualties and such, but most of the bridge crew survived. That last blast knocked them around. Captain Westenfluss himself was injured in the process, and didn't recover until after the Minerva was launched." Talia explained.

"And now he's back, and he's not a fan of me, I'm guessing?" Murrue asked.

"No, not really. I was his student once... if you believe it. Seemed to have something against me, and most female classmates. Heck... seemed to have something against Arthur too, but I think that was because we worked closely together." Talia stated.

"Hmm... he had something against you? Why? Aren't teachers supposed to be unbiased?" Murrue asked.

"He's sexist and picks favorites for the most part but never really gets called out on it. I heard he practically self-destructed when he found out I would be the Captain of Zaft's newest vessel. Oh the smile I had on my face that day... I tell ya..." Talia said.

"But then he was given the Grandeur afterwords." Murrue said.

"With him in charge of that thing I can guarantee you right now it won't be a cakewalk to sink that ship. He's a skilled commander to say the least. I'll give him that, but he has his own biases and they paint him as a bad person. I certainly wouldn't want to have to see him again, that's for sure." Talia explained.

"Well, now I know what he's like, even if I don't know much."

"And knowing is half the battle."

"Indeed. Well, let's head inside. I think our time resupplying here will be... short to say the least."

"I agree." Talia responded.

* * *

Messiah:

"After the ORB fleet withdrew back to Copernicus we began to look for additional relay stations, and we found two, just like the one that we destroyed after the attack on the PLANTs, and the one that we attacked as the Grandeur assaulted Daedalus. We were able to take control of them without any real problems. It seemed like whatever forces Djibril had were primarily focused on getting that original station out to position and to hold off the combined ORB and Eurasian fleet from reaching Daedalus." An officer reported.

"So there were five in all? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Durandal yelled. "How could you have missed this?" He asked.

"Sir... they deployed these out into their respective positions just as they were preparing to fire Requiem." The officer reported.

"Damn... and we let Daedalus keep it's neutral status..." Durandal put his right palm over it' respective eye. 'I tried to get our forces onto the Moon and search it, but the Supreme Council decided that something like that was a little too extreme, considering what happened at ORB. Well... at least I don't have to deal with them again... although, I'm not very pleased with as to why...' The Chairman thought. "Alright then, move the colonies into a lunar orbit for now. We'll decide what to do with them later." He ordered.

"Sir!"

"What about Daedalus base?" Gilbert asked.

"As per your orders, sir, we're sending the Roland Team there. They should be arriving any moment now. As for the Grandeur, it's headed back to Messiah right now." The officer reported.

"I understand. Let our soldiers get some rest for now. We'll be unveiling the solution to all this nonsense later today." Durandal ordered.

"Well, our forces did a good job out there. Although, something has me worried, Mr. Chairman." Another officer warned as an image of the Minerva flying over the Grandeur appeared on one of Messiah's monitors, only to be followed up by images that were taken from the cameras of the ZGMF-X19S Crusader, ZGMF-X20S Legacy, ZGMF-X35S Colossus, and ZGMF-X70S Assassin, displaying how the first three units engaged the ORB-0x machines, with focus specifically dedicated to the destruction of the four fleeing vessels that were destroyed by Athrun Zala, Rey Za Burrel, Kira Yamato, and Shinn Asuka.

"Hmm... in times like this, we would need all the help we can get. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, but once my enemy is destroyed... may my friend take it's place as my enemy?" Durandal said.

"Sir?"

"Or perhaps ORB will listen to reason... may hap they decide to see things my way, the right way." Durandal stated.

"Reports indicate that Djibril may have very well been on one of those fleeing ships." One of the officers stated.

"I see. Well then, the world's greatest terrorist has finally been halted... and yet could we have been any more... stupid..." Durandal said as he turned and looked at an image of some of the destroyed PLANTs. "How foolish were we to assume that such acts could never happen. Once again, we find ourselves helpless to prevent them from occurring."

"Truly I am ashamed, sir."

"No, I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness... from all of the innocents who lost their lives in this conflict. However, these feelings serve to remind us of how we must create a world where something like this cannot happen. It is the least we can do for all those who gave their lives..." Durandal stated, lowering his head. 'It's time... it's time for Destiny to take the reigns...' He raised his head. "Prepare for the broadcast." Durandal ordered.

"Si... sir?" The officer's asked.

"Now, gentleman." Durandal responded in a stern tone, the officers saluting him.

* * *

The pilots of the Archangel and Minerva were sitting in a room somewhere inside Copernicus' port, when suddenly a large television screen inside the room was changed to show Gilbert Durandal sitting in his chair on board Messiah was presented, everyone turning to look at the image of the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, the man who held control over both Zaft and the military forces of the Atlantic Federation. At the same time the four Zaft pilots aboard the Grandeur were doing the same, as well as most people in the Earth sphere. Durandal had everyone's eyes and ears.

"Right now, I share the pain of each and everyone of you. The feelings of sorrow and anger that you are experiencing are mine as well. How could something like this happen to both the PLANTs and to the Atlantic Federation? Although I realize now that it's too late now, that it's pointless to dwell upon it, my hear wanders, searching for answers. It was not so long ago that we experienced a major war, and when it ended, we made a solemn vow: We would never let something like this happen again. We would never repeat those same mistakes again. Yet Junius Seven fell to Earth, and despite the best efforts of all the world's nations, who put in their best efforts to stop the crash as well as clean up afterwords, we found ourselves embroiled in another conflict." Durandal said.

"Well at least he acknowledges ORB participation..." Cagalli said under her breath.

"Durandal..." Kira mumbled.

"This war escalated uncontrollably. As a result of this, once again we had to grapple with the pain of sorrow, and great suffering. So how in the world could this happen? How did these foolish tragedies arise once again? This problem, as I have previously pointed out, was without a doubt, the existence of Logos." The Chairman explained.

"Who are but a catalyst..." Shinn said.

"They created enemies, promoted fear to force the two sides to fight and then profited on our tears. Throughout history they're the people who have thrived in the shadows; the merchants of death. However, we have finally succeed in destroying them! That is precisely why the time is right for the next step. Now is the time for us to confront another enemy, the greatest of them all. And we must achieve victory against this enemy as well, if we are to know true liberation." Durandal stated.

"Poppycock." Arthur said wit his arms crossed.

"This... will never work." Talia said.

"Now we'll know if Oscar... was right..." Murrue added.

"I think this is something we should all understand right now... our greatest enemy is the reason why conflict has been with us for so long, why it has never disappeared, since the dawn of time."

"And look what's its done..." Stella said.

"... to people like us..." Auel added.

"This enemy who we have never overcome, is nothing more than our own ignorance and selfish ambitions. Even now after leaving Earth and reaching the Heavens, after revealing the secrets of our own bodies to ourselves, we still fail to understand each other, to comprehend one another, to live together in harmony, to live with ourselves, and we face the future with uncertainty." Durandal said.

"But the future is exactly that..." Cagalli said.

"Uncertain." Shinn added.

"We have no way of knowing what awaits us." Talia finished.

"Such anxiety... to be equal? To aid one another. To be beneficial to society. To towards a better future? NO! To be richer! To gain power! To crush others beneath our feet should they get in our way. Our limitless desires always forcing us to grasp at MORE! That's who we are right now. We sow the seeds of conflict. We are the problem. But we are not at a point where we can end that, where if we truly desire to make the world a better place, if we truly desire to end war forever and live our happy lives, if we truly want to do the right thing, then we are now at the point where we will do that!" Durnadal stated.

"'We truly want to do right thing? Who died and made you the decided of right and wrong?" Shinn asked.

"We have acquired the means to overcome this fatal flaw... this lurking, malevolent defect of our species as a whole. The answer to everything already lies within each and everyone of us! As a result, people will understand themselves, each other, and the future." Durandal continued.

"You mean you're going to force us to." Stella said.

"This is the only way to prevent these tragedies from happening again, and again. For the future of humanity I hereby initiate the Destiny Plan, the final defensive measure that will determine the fate of humanity!" Durandal stated.

"And now, he has done it. Our source... has proven himself to be correct." Cagalli said as she stood proud, all eyes fixed upon her. "I am both overjoyed and depressed."

"Overjoyed?" Kira asked.

"Depressed?" Shinn asked.

"Overjoyed because Oscar was right; because all that we've done against Durandal has not been in vain. Depressed because he was right, something like this does indeed exist, and now, something must be done about it." Cagalli said.

"LET'S GO KICK SOME ZAFT ASS!" Auel said as he quickly stood up.

"Would you shut up! You're more likely to go out there and get killed!" Yzak said.

"Settle down." Dearka added.

"The Destiny Plan, eh? So... Durandal truly does intend to create a world where a person's role in life is decided by their genes? Where our path lies not in our own hands?" Kira asked.

"Oh, Kira." Stella said.

"It appears to be that way. Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty? Is the freedom simply there because replacing it with destiny would make Zadt hard to say?" Talia asked in a melancholy tone.

"It appears to be that way." Murrue added.

"Hold on, guys, there's something else." Shinn said, pointing at the screen, which was now displaying some new information.

"Propaganda!" Yzak raged.

"The Destiny Plan is a system for the ultimate salvation of humanity. This undertaking will combine the most advanced technology with all the genetic engineering skills we coordinators have acquired. All people carry within their bodies information on every aspect of their nature. Their personality, their intelligence, abilities, and susceptibility to disease. First of all, it is important that we have a clear understanding of this information. It may be that you are currently being treated unfairly. It may be that without you or anyone else knowing it, your unique abilities are being denied the opportunity to express themselves. The end result of this ignorance is that humanity as a hole suffers a great lose. Let us begin by finding out everything we can about ourselves, so we can all become who we were meant to be. This is your first step towards a future of unlimited happiness." The female voice on the television announced.

"Wait? Didn't Oscar say that the Destiny Plan also entailed some other aspects to it? Like making everyone like... Kira?" Stella said as she turned to face her lover.

"Yeah, I'm scratching my head at that too." Kira said.

"Hmm... perhaps... he decided to change his plan over the years? I mean, for Oscar... er... to have climbed through the ranks of the EA, he would have had to stay separated from the PLANTs for a time, right?" Shinn asked, turning to Auel.

"Meh, we knew Neo for some time. Over a year I'd say." Auel said.

"Right, so what you're saying is that Durandal left out the worst part of this 'plan'?" Dearka asked.

"Or he's just lying!" Yzak raged.

"I agree with Yzak. This is so much change at once. Perhaps Durandal didn't cut out the whole part about genetically modifying the entire human race, but is going to implement it later, or just didn't show it on the video. Either way, I don't like this, and it's time to act." Cagalli said as she turned to Murrue and Talia. "Ensure that the fleet is ready to launch as soon as possible." Cagalli ordered before turning to Yzak, Auel, and Dearka. "Help them out. Supervise the repairs to the mobile suits." Cagalli commanded.

"Yes." The addressed people replied as they saluted her and left.

"And what about us?" Shinn asked as he put his right hand on Cagalli's left shoulder.

"We are the pilots of my father's legacy... I think the four of us need to have a private discussion..." Cagalli stated. "More or less about how exactly ORB is going to reject this plan." Cagalli stated.

'The Destiny Plan... is it something I should be fundamentally opposed to... or just the extent that the Chairman wishes to introduce?' Shinn thought to himself.

* * *

"So this is it, the Destiny Plan?" Athrun Zala asked as he crossed his arms, standing up straight behind Rey Za Burrel, who was sitting in a chair, a large screen displaying information about the Destiny Plan directly in front of them.

"I'm glad to see you aren't overly surprised at this development." Rey said.

"I know the type of world the chairman intends to build, and I agree with him." Athrun said as Rey got up out of his chair.

"Come, we must converse with the others. No doubt a certain group will try go interfere with our dreams." Rey said.

"ORB... yeah, I know what you mean." Athrun said as the two of them left the room.

(A/N: This part right here is a little weird. Basically the four ORB pilots are sitting in a room somewhere in Copernicus and the four Zaft pilots, with the addition of Lacus, are sitting somewhere on the Grandeur. Both sides discuss the Destiny Plan among themselves, and argue against one another, without being in the same room, or without knowing it. It's a little weird, but because this fic is just words and not video, I had to do something like this. There will also be another author's note verifying when this conversation ends. I'm putting this author's note here for the sake of you understanding this NOW and not getting the message at the end of the chapter.)

* * *

"So, it appears that Chairman Durandal has finally decided to reveal the big plan to the world. I wonder how the nations of Earth will respond. Will it be a rash, uneducated 'no', or a calculated, wise 'yes'?" Heine asked as he sat in the Grandeur's pilot lounge with the three other Zaft gundam pilots, and Lacus Clyne.

* * *

"ORB is going to reject this proposal in it's entirety. I'm sorry, but I am strictly opposed to something like this. It's... too much." Cagalli said.

"I agree with Cagalli, and I am fundamentally opposed to the Destiny Plan's premise... that someone's future can be decided by their genetic configuration." Kira added.

* * *

"That really depends on the nation. I have no doubt in my mind that ORB will be troublesome, as will the Kingdom of Scandinavia." Athrun said.

"It doesn't matter, something like this must go through." Luna said.

"Society must move forward. This is the only way. People need to bite the bullet and help to get us out of these dark times of conflict, no matter the cost." Rey added.

* * *

"Something like this cannot work anyway, without causing misery. It would be fool hearty to implement it. I may like machines and mechanics... but people... nature... they're different!" Stella said.

"The biggest question to me is simply... can the Destiny Plan actually work? Stella, I know you make mention of machines and how people are not like machines, but is there any real example of the Destiny Plan working in action?" Shinn asked.

* * *

"I am the perfect example of the Destiny Plan working." Lacus said as all the Zaft pilot's fixed their eyes upon her. "My mother wanted me to be a singer, and so I was modified to be a singer before I was born. Athrun, you know this very well, right?" Lacus asked as she turned to her fiance, who gave a positive nod. "So, I was modified to have an excellent singing voice... even against my will. Now, look at me, I'm an idol for the people of the PLANTs... a pop celebrity, and I'm famous and I enjoy what I'm doing. I decided to carry out the duty vested in me by my genetic code and look where I am now? I'm happy." Lacus said.

"Indeed. You have a good point, Miss Lacus." Rey said.

"An excellent point if I do say so myself." Heine added.

* * *

"Lacus? I'm sorry, but she does not know what she's talking about." Cagalli said. "Yes, she is an excellent pop singer, but that's it. She also has other... more negative aspects about her, which cause her to do very stupid things..." Cagalli said.

"Like interrupting big sis' broadcast!" Stella pouted.

"Yes, that was very rude of her. The Lacus I knew in the first war would not do something like that..." Kira said, pausing for a second. "Wait, no, that's exactly what she, in her self righteousness, would do. Thinking her words are law. Unfortunately in the first war, nobody replied to her, and told her to shut up." Kira finished.

"Until Cagalli did. Yes, that may have seemed rather rude on your part, my love, but on the other hand Lacus did outright interrupt you on live television. If I was a civilian I don't think that would happen unless the side that interrupted was trying to hide something." Shinn said.

"Even still, what I'm trying to say is that when Lacus goes out of her area of expertise... her singing skills, she fails." Cagalli said.

* * *

"Wouldn't that just reinforce the Destiny Plan as a viable method for society to work?" Lunamaria asked.

* * *

"However, there's one thing to consider: Her desire to go up and try to say something. She wanted to do that, and under the Destiny Plan she wouldn't be able to." Kira responded.

"Yes, and something like that, magnified several times over... with many different people being told what to do with their lives..." Shinn began to say.

"Leads to suffering all around..." Stella finished, staring at her hands.

* * *

"I support the Destiny Plan right now based on my own experience as a human being, and my history... but still, there's one thing to bring up though, one thing that's been in the back of my mind." Lacus said.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked, Rey narrowing his eyes.

"It's just, what if someone asked you about our dreams as humans? What if someone said 'We all have dreams, we all have hope for the future, and that is the basic life force that every living creature posses. Whatever we might gain, if we are denied our dreams and our hope for the future, we will be ruined and incapable of nothing more than mere existence. Everyone's life is a struggle for the future, and it is right to fight for it.' How would you reply?" Lacus asked.

* * *

"I would call something like that a pile of nonsensical, naïve individualist drivel." Shinn said.

"Shinn?" Kira asked, turning to him.

* * *

"Indeed, that argument is ripe... ready... and made to have a vast amount of holes poked right through it." Rey responded.

"Rey? What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"Alright, first off..." Rey tried to say.

* * *

"... dreaming of the future is not the basic life force that every living creature posses. Humans, perhaps? And even then to an extent, but it is not the main force driving us all. Is everything reliant on it's dreams? No, not even close. If I were to name an aspect of life that every living creature posses than that aspect would be..." Shinn added.

* * *

"... the desire to live, both in the present and in the future. Unless someone is so upset with their existence that they want to take their own life, then the true driving force that lies within each and everyone of us is indeed the desire to live." Rey said.

* * *

"After my family died my life was nothing but struggle. Sure, I went to Zaft, but I didn't go there with any real plan for the future. I went there because I wanted to survive. I didn't want the fate that befell my family to come back and claim me. Besides, just because life is a struggle at one point or in the past doesn't mean it should always be a struggle. I don't like the idea of a life which is a constant struggle. And to add to that, think about us. All four of us are able to go into SEED mode, right? What does SEED mode do? It gives us strength when we need it. Strength to survive, to live, when we are dire need of it. While we shouldn't struggle all the time, we have what we need to pull through when we do find ourselves in danger." Shinn explained.

* * *

"Even then, people figure out their own ways to live, even if it causes pain to others." Rey said.

"Like constructing a massive gamma ray device that could destroy Earth... to protect your people..." Athrun said as a tear slide down his face, the Red Knight shaking his right fist.

* * *

"Or trying to be neutral... trying to stay out of the conflicts that plague our world to keep your own people safe..." Cagalli added.

"And even building a mobile suit capable of firing a beam powerful enough to wipe out an entire enemy fleet in one fell swoop. Erica Simmons told me that the Veneficus' Apocalypse Laser was the final defensive measure to keep ORB safe from harm." Kira said.

* * *

"But the Destiny Plan does not encompass just one nation alone, it would encompass all nations and all people. It would sate our desire to live, and give us all peace. So that's the 'dreams fuel our life' argument debunked, Miss Lacus. In regards to what you said about living a mere existence..." Rey said.

* * *

"People are shaped by their genes, but they are also shaped by their environment. We live in a world where people are allowed to attempt to do practically anything they want to with their life, however, it has not always been this way, but that doesn't mean we should outright abandon this idea of freedom." Shinn said.

* * *

"Freedom is an illusion. No matter where someone goes they are bound by their own genetic code in some way, shape or form. It is what, above all else, defines that person, and it cannot be changed. It is your past that cannot be recovered, that will not go away. One of the problems of this world is that people are fighting over our own genetics... we live in a world of racism and hatred, where millions of people die just because they are 'unnatural'." Rey said, Lacus gasping.

"Rey, that's kind of scary." Athrun said.

"But at the same time, I think that he's right." Heine responded. "Please, continue."

"We live in a world where people ignore their past; their blueprints. They go about, trying to carve out a living for themselves. Caught up in the here and now, trying to survive in the harsh winter called reality. Their interests are shaped by the world around them, and they try to act on it, unaware that the world around them may not be suited to their strengths and weaknesses, but still, they try. And when they find out that they cannot fulfill that desire to become a sports player, or a mathematician, or a doctor, or a dancer, they become angry." Rey said.

* * *

"When we look at what exactly made them want to become this, one large fact that is at work is the world around them, how people are subject to politics, pop culture, history, and the general flow of humanity, with it's tendency to both embrace and resist change. They ignore their own strengths and weaknesses, and simply attempt to grasp at something, while still trying to survive. If their strengths and weaknesses do not match up with what they want to do, and they attempt to shove a square peg into a round hole, then they fail... they do not achieve what they desire. Their dreams, in fact, have led them to a dead end." Shinn said.

* * *

"And then, as history has shown with Blue Cosmos, they look upon those who can do all those things, like the coordinators, and then they grow jealous of one another. They try to seek out what they desire, no matter the cost, and that creates suffering and chaos all around. People find their interests clashing against each other. When this happens on a large scale with nations, it is called war. In the end, many people end up dead, their lives destroyed and their desires broken. All that dreaming and living? Worthless! However, the Chairman knows how to end all of this, at it's core. If the Destiny Plan is put into place, and people are born and raised with their inherent and individual strengths and weaknesses in mind from the start, then they will prosper. Because people will be sensitized into going after something that matches their own abilities, they won't have to try to unlock a gate with a key clearly not meant for it. They won't grow jealous of each other to the extent where they'll kill one another. That is why we must fight for the Destiny Plan! We must fight to stop the fighting." Rey said.

"I agree, Rey." Heine said.

"Yes... yes... I see now where you're coming from." Luna said with her head lowered.

"It made sense before, and now it makes even more sense. There is no future for those who have died, and so their dreams and life become nearly worthless, and completely worthless if we, the people who survived, do not make an effort to prevent something like that from ever happening again." Lacus said.

"What about the people who just don't understand what were saying? What about those who reject the Destiny Plan on the basis of their own selfish principles? What will we do with them? They could undermine this all, and bring about even more conflict." Athrun said.

"We show them just how powerful the Destiny Plan can be, even if it means forcing them to participate." Rey said.

* * *

"Slavery!" Kira protested.

* * *

"Is it? If we allow them to chip away at the Destiny Plan then are they themselves not enslaving the rest of humanity to their own will? And if they are allowed to see the Plan in action at it's fullest, working well and making everyone happy, then why would any human being who desires peace and a happy life reject it or resist it? The only people who we would be enslaving, in the end, would be those who seek to step on others for the sake of their selves, causing chaos and havoc and threatening society as a whole." Rey said.

"Like Logos... and Djibril! I have no love for people like him..." Athrun said.

"Neither do I." Lacus responded.

"Or the people who killed my sister, they killed her because their damn information, their desires were worth more than Meyrin's life!" Luna said.

"It's because they're being lead by an ignoramus who cannot guide them properly, in addition to the problems mentioned by Rey." Heine said, sighing. "Another thing about the Destiny Plan that would be a net positive, in my opinion, is that it would ensure that those in true power have the capacity to actually wield that power effectively, and that alone would help to cut down on the chance of wars breaking out." Heine finished, the four other characters in the room nodding.

"So it's agreed then... the Destiny Plan is something that must be initiated on humanity in it's entirety?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, without a doubt." Rey said.

(A/N: Now the Zaft pilots have finished talking, and it's just the ORB pilots left.)

* * *

"Shinn, may I ask... do you support the Destiny Plan? If so... then why?" Cagalli asked with a sincere look on her face.

"I don't support it to the extent that the Chairman is suggesting, but I think that it would be a good idea if we could perhaps figure out some sort of compromise with the PLANTs about it..." Shinn tried to say as Stella burst.

"Shinn! Why? It's stupid, and bad! Just look at Auel and I. We both were subjected to a childhood like the one that the Destiny Plan would create. Our lives were directed against our will and look what happened!" Stella said.

"Besides, we're all just human beings. We chose our own paths... we make our own futures. It's something we all have to do for ourselves." Kira added as Shinn slammed his right fist down upon the arm rest which was next to him.

"DAMMIT! KIRA! Stop with your delusions!" Shinn said.

"Delusions? What delusions?" Kira asked.

"This whole 'we're all human beings' nonsense." Shinn said.

"It's not nonsense, Shinn." Kira said.

"But it is not the whole case. Yes, you are a human being. I am a human being, but we each have our own DNA inside of us that makes us special and unique. I hate to say it but you're living in a dream where you are the equal of everyone else on the planet, but that is not the case. You have abilities... that are fundamentally specific to you alone, and as much as you wish to deny those abilities, which to deny what happened to you long ago, they're still there. Besides, when you speak out and oppose the Destiny Plan, you are speaking only for yourself." Shinn said.

"So you think I should be forced to just take it? If the Destiny Plan does come to fruition... that I should just deal with what cards I have that are out of my control?" Kira asked.

"Again, you're thinking about yourself. What about those people who want to be given a set of 'cards' based upon their own biological blueprints, hmm? What right do you have to deny them, just because you don't want to have the same thing happen?" Shinn asked, Kira leaning back a little bit in shock.

"Shinn... you're worrying me. Just spit it out! Do you or don't you support the Destiny Plan?" Cagalli asked as Shinn turned and faced her.

"You want to know what I think?" He asked, silence filling the room for a couple of seconds before the Ace of Aces spoke again. "I think that every living person should have the ability to decide for themselves if they want to participate in the Destiny Plan. While I don't think that we should force it on humanity as a whole, we should try to reason with Durandal, and ask him if it would be okay to make the plan voluntary. A genetic career aptitude test, in a sense. It would allow people to identify their abilities at an early stage of their lives and then make tweaks to their own lives to compensate, if they wanted to." Shinn said.

"Gah, I still don't think..." Kira tried so say.

"This is the problem with you Kira, you call yourself an average Joe, an everyman, but that is not the case. You were the one who took up the burden of being the Strike's pilot and survived against the Le Creuset team for so long, and still have survived even to this day. It is hard to even touch your mobile suits and the only person who has ever dealt a killing blow that would both destroy your machine and kill you outright is..." Shinn tried to say as Kira interrupted him.

"You, in a simulation. What's your point?" Kira asked in an angry tone.

"My point is that not many people can do those thing. Look onto the average battlefield and see how easily mobile suits are destroyed... I'm sorry, but after seeing you at work this entire war, I can tell you right now that you are not an everyman, you just think you are. I'm sorry to say it, but that's how I see it." Shinn said.

"I see. I don't agree with you, but I understand what you're saying. What does this all mean, though, attacking my own personal principle of who I am?" Kira asked.

"Not everyone is capable of going onto the battlefield time and time again and living to tell the tale. Just because you can does not mean everyone can. You're more likely to live in a war, and if you were on Earth during the Break the World incident then you would probably be able to take shelter and not risk dying as much as most people would. This is why I support the idea of taking the Destiny Plan and making it voluntary." Shinn said.

"But you don't support forcing it on humanity?" Stella asked.

"No, I don't. It's a theory, but does anyone actually have any hard evidence as to whether or not it works on a large or small scale? I don't think it would be a wise decision to initiate it in it's fullest without hard evidence pointing towards whether or not it can work. In addition to this, it's meant to solve the problems we face today, but it knows not of the future, and so keeping it forever, which is what Durandal wants to do if it is to be forced on all people, would be what it would intend to be; an ignorant solution to all problems. With all that's happened... I think I can safely say right now that at the end of this war the world will be in ORB's hands, if we're just going to return it to the state it was in before the drop of Junius Seven, that has harbored hatred and fertilized the growth of groups like Blue Cosmos, and have given birth to the two wars, then I say that we're in the wrong as far as I'm concerned, even more so than the crowd that wants to force it on humanity fully. But if we take this idea and give it to the world, in a smaller and more moderate way; if we give them the freedom to see what their own niche is, if they want to, then we are in the right in my opinion." Shinn said humbly, waiting for the rest of the group members to respond.

"That's kinda... weird... but... I think it makes some sense." Stella stated.

"Hmm... while I wouldn't personally accept my own 'genetic readout'... I think I can agree with Stella... and Shinn, a little bit... on this one. As long as it's not taken further." The former pilot of the Freedom gundam said.

"What about you, Cagalli?" Shinn asked, looking at his still silent lover.

"You know, I was actually prepared to just tell Durandal 'No! No Destiny Plan at all! ORB rejects it in its entirety!' with no chance of negotiation, but now that I hear what you're saying, I think that choosing to try to deal with Durandal is a better idea. I'll go contact Ezalia Joule and see what she has to say about all this." Cagalli said as she got up, Shinn giving off a sigh of relief. This was a big deal for him, seeing as everyone in this room knew full well that the final decision about how ORB's military would deal with this conflict lay in Cagalli's hands alone. "At the same time though..." She began to add. "I'm a bit on the edge... and I'm only really agreeing with this because I want this stupid conflict to end already." She warned, walking out of the room.

"I didn't think you could do that, Shinn. You just convinced the leader of one of the worlds most powerful nations to try to negotiate with the other side rather than outright saying no to everything they have to say. I must say... that's impressive." Kira said, smiling towards Shinn.

"Hehe... thanks Kira." Shinn said, blushing.

"But what happens if Durandal doesn't want to negotiate?" Stella said innocently as she put her left pinky on her bottom lip and looked up, causing the two boys to sigh.

"Then... we'll have to fight." Kira said.

"It's unfortunate, but it's true. Doesn't mean that negotiations are out of the question though." Shinn nodded.

* * *

Communications room, Copernicus base:

"While I am not surprised at all that Durandal has unveiled his grandiose scheme to the world, I am surprised that you have decided to contact me and are now asking me for advice on negotiations." Ezalia Joule said from the ORB Parliament room, across a communications line, to Cagalli.

"Lady Cagalli! What have you done! Do you really mean to compromise with Durandal?" One of the ministers asked as Cagalli put her right hand on her face.

"For crying out loud! Yes! If we can solve this conflict without violence then I see no reason to outright go into battle!" Cagalli said.

"I understand." Ezalia replied. "However I'm unsure about how Durandal will react to something like this, and I'm almost positive that he won't want to negotiate. Now that he has the Requiem... there's not many things that can stop him. At the same time I have to give Durandal credit. He is a man of reason; of high intelligence. At the same time we also must be wary of his control over the Atlantic Federation Space Fleet. Against the combined forces of Zaft and the Federation... ORB and Eurasia will find themselves in an uphill battle" Ezalia explained, the Princess of ORB nodding as she received the message.

"LADY CAGALLI PLEASE RETURN! YOU'RE SAFER HERE THAN ON THE MOON!" Another Minister said.

"Quite!" Cagalli and Ezalia said. "She's just as safe on the Moon as she would be here." Ezalia said.

"Aka... I'm not safe at all. At least I can fight to protect my people, who I am responsible for, while I'm here, though." Cagalli added.

"Anyway, that's not to say you shouldn't try to end this peacefully, but if I were you I wouldn't try to bring that large of a force with you when you go to see Durandal, and likewise, request that he do the same. That being said you should bring an elite guard with you, and constantly stay vigilant." Ezalia suggested.

"Alright... got it. Thank you, Lady Ezalia. I'll contact Zaft right away." Cagalli said.

"Durandal will be in for a surprise. And so you know, I haven't done anything crazy with this nation while you're gone, it's just your ministers seem to have a fear of ex-Zaft council members." Ezalia finished.

* * *

Messiah:

"Have we heard anything from the nations of Earth yet?" Durandal asked as he sat in his special chair.

"Nothing, sir. The only response we've received has been the complete rejection of the plan by the Kingdom of Scandinavia." One of Durandal's high ranking officers responded.

"Ah, I see..." Durandal said. 'Wait? Only the Kingdom of Scandinavia? That insignificant piece of rock? I could care less about what it has to say! But... ORB? I was sure they would reject the Destiny Plan right away? What is this nonsense? What is Cagalli Yula Attha planning?' Durandal thought, a surprised look on his face.

"Sir? May I get you a glass of water?" One of the purple shirts asked.

"No, I'm fine." Durandal said.

"Mr. Chairman, we're receiving a message from the Lunar City of Copernicus. The Chief Representative of the ORB Union wishes to open negotiations with you as soon as is possible." Another purple suited officer said.

"What?" Durandal asked coldly. "Negotiations? Negotiations? Not an outright rejection?" He said. 'This could be interesting... perhaps ORB... will be willing to follow along... perhaps the young lady had decided to see things my way...' Durandal thought.

"No sir." The officer responded.

"I see. Respond to that message and tell them that we would be happy to negotiate with them, as long as they allow us to pick the location." Durandal said.

"Alright sir." The officer said, nodding his head at a random green suit, who began to type away. A couple minutes later, Zaft received a response.

"Mr. Chairman, ORB is willing to meet wherever you please, within reason." The green shirt said.

"Ah... understood. Then the place of the negotiations will be... the Gondwana." Durandal ordered.

* * *

Minerva, docked in Copernicus base:

"So who else is coming with us for this? And why do I have to go?" Shinn asked as he followed Cagalli down the Minerva's hallway.

"You're coming because you're the one who thought it would be a good idea to open negotiations in the first place, and you're good with a handgun should that be needed..." Cagalli said as she turned to Shinn and just stared him in the eyes for about five seconds.

"I understand." Shinn replied.

"It's just you, me, and a handful of my most elite soldiers and sharp shooters. We'll be taking our machines with us." Cagalli said.

"The Veneficus and Demoness are still here too, though."

"But Kira and Stella won't be coming with us. It'll be the two of us in our gundams and a handful of Aishas." Cagalli informed as the two stepped onto the elevator that would take them to the bridge, the door closing behind them, Shinn sighing.

"Blame me if this goes wrong... okay?" Shinn asked as Cagalli kissed him.

"We'll pull through... we'll do this together." Cagalli said.

"As we've always said." Shinn said as the door opened.

"Captain, is the Minerva prepared to launch?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, Lady Cagalli. We're just awaiting your call." Captain Talia Gladys responded.

"Good. Prepare to launch the ship, and set course to our rendezvous site with the Gondwana." Cagalli said as Shinn and her sat in the seats behind the Captain's Chair.

"I hope Zaft doesn't bring that much of a force with them..." Shinn said as Malik played with the controls of the Minerva.

"Captain... correct me if I'm wrong but how heavily armed is the Gondwana?" Cagalli asked.

"It isn't. It's a large carrier. Twelve hundred meters long with only a handful of CIWS lining it's hull. It can carry plenty of mobile suits, but that's its only strength. In an outright ship vs. ship battle a Nazca or even a Nelson class ship could sink it, if the Captain was smart enough to stay out of it's extremely limited line of fire." Talia informed.

"Prepare for vertical lift! Destination: Gondwana rendezvous point!" Arthur informed as the Minerva began to rise up and out of the hanger bay, leaving the Archangel, which was next to it, and the rest of the ORB ships behind. As the vessel spread it's wings the engines on it's stern and underside roared to life.

"I see. So Zaft is planning on having us meet on the largest ship ever made? What is Durandal up to?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, we can cross out the possibility of Zaft launching an assault on Copernicus with their space fleet." Shinn said, Cagalli and Talia looking at him. "That's a lot of mobile suits taken out of the equation right there, if that ship isn't carrying them to our base." He added.

"Perhaps that's why he chose the Gondwana... to ensure us that he wouldn't launch an attack on our base." Talia said.

"But there's still the problem of the Grandeur, and the Requiem." Cagalli said.

"I trust you gave the base orders on what to do if they think Requiem is going to be aimed at it?" Talia asked.

"If Copernicus detects movement of any of the relay stations that is erratic and not simply part of it's lunar orbit then it is to launch the fleet immediately." Cagalli replied.

"I see. Well, it's good to be prepared then, just in case." Talia responded.

"We are leaving Copernicus airspace." Bart responded.

"Well... I guess we'll just... sit back... and wait till we get there, eh?" Shinn asked.

"That's the only thing we can do at this point in time." Cagalli responded as the Minerva continued to race across the Moon at a high speed, gaining altitude, and heading directly towards the far side of Earth's largest satellite.

* * *

Author's Note:

One: Review!

Two: Two more phases left! We're coming down to the wire.

Three: The reason I had Lacus say what she said against the Destiny Plan, even though she's actually for it, is because that's the garbage argument she makes in cannon. I just had to refute her nonsense.


	19. Phase 49: Failure to Compromise

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Alright sorry for the longer time between updates, this one took me a little bit longer to make, and there is a LOT of stuff in this chapter, so rest assured it's really good. However at the same time know right now I am going to try to wrap up Power of ORB by Monday next week, just so you know.

* * *

Gondwana:

"So you have called Athrun Zala and Rey Za Burrel to come and help you with the negotiations, Chairman?" A female Zaft officer wearing a purple uniform said as she followed the chairman down the halls of the massive carrier, with several other high ranking officers nearby.

"Yes. They should be arriving here via shuttle any moment now." Durandal replied.

"Curious... Mr. Chairman why did you pick the two of them?" Another officer asked.

"Out of all the... people that we have at our disposal, those two are best suited for the task at hand. Athrun Zala and Rey Za Burrel both understand my position very well and I've been talking with them over the past month or so about the... information we received from ORB, and the modifications to the Destiny Plan that have resulted from that enlightenment. On the other hand I have Lunamaria Hawke... Heine Westenfluss... and Lacus Clyne. While I respect all three of them, I can't help but think that Miss Hawke will become emotionally compromised because of her sister, while Athrun's fiance would not mix well with the Chief Representative, and Admiral Westenfluss has requested that his son stay aboard the Grandeur." Gilbert explained. 'We have to take care of this... now. Indeed, madness in great ones must not unwatched go.' The Chairman thought.

* * *

Minerva:

"Approaching rendezvous point. Distance: Twenty-five thousand." Bart informed as the Minerva began to approach the Gondwana.

"And there it is..." Talia said to herself as she leaned to one side of her chair, staring at the small green dot out the window that was the Gondwana. "What else is out there?" She asked.

"One other Nazca-class vessel... and about six mobile suits flying close to the Gondwana; three ZAKUs, two GOUFs and a DOM." Bart informed.

"Alright, I think this is close enough." Cagalli said as she slowly got up from her sitting position.

"Agreed. Malik, bring the ship to a full stop, but be prepared to power the engines at a moment's notice. Arthur, have anti-beam depth charges at the ready." Gladys ordered as Shinn and Cagalli left the Minerva's bridge, the mechanized door closing behind them. "Lower the bridge."

* * *

Minerva hanger bay:

The four ORB pilots were floating through the air together, each in their pilot's suits as they chatted amongst one another.

"Is big sis prepared to do this?" Stella asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Stella. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Cagalli replied.

"Hmm..." Kira looked at Shinn. "You have what you need in case things... get ugly, right?" He asked as Shinn rolled his eyes and put on a partially angry look.

"Yes! Don't worry, Kira. I know that if I come back without Cagalli in one piece you'll make me regret it and wish that I had stayed aboard that ship." Shinn replied, the Ultimate Coordinator letting out a quick chuckle as he did.

"Alright then. We'll standby in our machines just in case, waiting to launch at a moments notice." Kira informed as the four of them began to separate and head to the cockpit doors of their gundams. At this point in time, the Minerva was capable of holding up to twelve mobile suits after the central catapult had been gutted from the ship. Besides the four ORB-0x mobile suits, the ship currently held four Aisha's, two Murasames, one Ootsukigatas and the Strike Rouge IWSP. Right now the four Aishas would be launching with the ORB-01 Enlightened Sovereign and ORB-04 Judicator.

"Sovereign, Judicator, standby for launch. Confirming all systems activated. Initiate launch sequence. Hatch open." The voice of Kathleen Prel, the ship's communications office echoed throughout the hanger bay as the two gundams were loaded onto the launch catapults, the doors opening seconds later as the catapults extended to their full length. "Catapult online. Course clear. Attaching the ORB-01SP "Enlightened" Space Pack to the Sovereign. Judicator, go ahead, launch." The officer finished as Cagalli's machine was outfitted with it's backpack.

"Shinn Asuka, Judicator, launching." Shinn said as his machine was thrust forward out of the Minerva, jumping from the ship's catapult, it's black, red, and slightly blue phase shift color scheme activating before the suit flew a little ways away from the ship and stopping as it waited for the rest of the machines to leave the ship, clearing out of the way of the catapult.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Sovereign, taking off!" Cagalli announced as she left the Minerva at full speed and met up with the Judicator, her machine's golden armor coming to life as she did. At the same time the ship was loading two Aishas onto it's launch decks at a time.

* * *

Gondwana:

"And so there they are..." Rey said as he and Athrun stood in the carrier's bridge, looking up and at one of the screens displaying what was happening outside of the ship.

"Yeah..." Athrun replied as he saw the two ORB gundams heading towards the ship, his fists clenching as he did.

"You alright?" Rey asked, turning his head to look at Athrun, and noticing how he was a bit 'out of it'. At the same time the memory of the Judicator decapitating the Crusader at ORB, as well as the memory of the Veneficus submitting the unit in the matter of about two seconds, played in the blue haired pilot's mind. "Athrun!" The blonde haired pilot raised his voice slightly as the Red Knight shook his head.

"Oh, sorry." Athrun responded.

"We should be meeting up with Durandal... let's go." Rey ordered as the two of them began to walk towards the bridge's exit.

* * *

Gondwana hanger bay:

"Aisha's two and four will stay here and keep guard over our machines. One and three are to follow us." Cagalli ordered as the six ORB mobile suits landed in the designated area of the hanger bay, the Lioness scanning the area, noticing a distinct lack of mobile suits in this part of the hanger. 'That's odd... or it might just be Durandal attempting to comfort us while we're on this ship.' Cagalli thought as she took off her helmet and threw it aside before opening her cockpit door and coming out of her machine and floating over to him.

"You ready?" He asked, his helmet nowhere to be seen as well.

"Yeah, but keep your guard up regardless." Cagalli ordered.

"I know." Shinn said in a low tone.

"Hey! You guys. Over here." A Zaft green suit said, grabbing the attention of the ORB pilots.

After a tense and somewhat exhausting trip, Shinn and Cagalli, as well as the two other ORB pilots, found themselves somewhere inside the Gondwana. Before too long, the representatives of both sides were sitting on opposites sides of a dark room, separated by a blue table, two Zaft guards standing beside Durandal, with Athrun on his left and Rey on his right. The Zaft guards simply appeared to be green suits holding rifles, while the ORB guards were wearing ORB uniforms, also held a rifle each, but were wearing longer than average coats.

"Princess... are you suggesting that perhaps we should modify the Destiny Plan in a way that would make it... voluntary for the individual to participate in should they desire?" Durandal asked the ORB Princess.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting. ORB thinks that a complete and total instillation of the Destiny Plan on humanity right now would be too much for the world to handle, and that it would only lead to more suffering due to the sudden change of lifestyle that people would be forced to go through. ORB also thinks that the sudden lose of sovereignty and independence the Destiny Plan wishes to inflict on the nations of the world can do no good." Cagalli replied as Durandal closed the gaps between his eyes somewhat, the Chairman's fists locked together in front of his face.

"Ah, I see. It is perfectly understandable that ORB would take the position that I assume most nations are going to take: "The loss of our sovereignty and the sudden change of the status quo outweighs the benefits." To that I simply ask: Do you want another way a couple years down the road?" Durandal asked.

"No, ORB does not. However, with your campaign against the military industrial complex known as the Logos, the so called 'Merchants of Death' as you have dubbed them, complete, is this next step truly necessary?" Cagalli asked.

"Completely." Rey responded in a stone cold tone, Shinn casting him a glare at the same time Cagalli stared Durandal in the eye as the Chairman simply nodded his head in a positive manner.

"I see. Then... may I ask what your thoughts are on the idea that the Destiny Plan may become voluntary for the individual?" Cagalli asked.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that? Can't you see what that might do?" Athrun asked as Shinn groaned.

"Stop acting like you have any idea what you're talking about, Athrun Zala." Shinn said, raising his voice slightly.

"Shinn!" Athrun said, getting out of his seat a tad as Durandal put his hand on the shoulder of the Crusader's pilot.

"I'm sorry..." Durandal said as he looked at the rank on Shinn's uniform. "Lieutenant Asuka, but the PLANTs are adamant in their position on this matter..." Durandal stated.

* * *

Messiah:

The control room of the massive asteroid was filled with silence. It was a busy silence, but a silence nonetheless. As the soldiers worked at their stations on of the supervising black suits walked over to one of the green suits and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir?" The green suit asked, only to have the black suited man nod his head. Understanding the message perfectly well, the green suit began to press buttons on his control panel before speaking into his mic. "Station control fleets this is Messiah..."

* * *

"One very specific tenant of the Destiny Plan is that it is an all-or-nothing idea in principle. ORB is asking us to compromise on this principle... but if we compromise on our principles, then what do we have left? What are we after that? We are nothing, for we have failed to uphold our own core values." Durandal explained as Cagalli sighed.

"I know what you're saying, Durandal. I believed in and tried to uphold the values and principles of ORB... it's ideals... when the war started. However there's a time for principles and then there's a time for practicality and bloody common sense!" The gruff of the Lioness shook the room, if by just a tad.

"Is ORB not a neutral nation anymore? Is that what you're saying?" Rey asked.

"In the context of this war: No, ORB is not a neutral nation. By my own actions from the words of others I realized mid way through this conflict that ORB could not be a neutral nation if I wanted to carry out what I thought was right." Cagalli addressed Rey before standing up proudly and starting Durandal in the face. "But let's face reality right now. At this point in time, you and I are the most powerful people in the Earth Sphere. The PLANTs and ORB currently have control over the most powerful military's on Earth and in Space. Durandal... you're trying to end war forever... but if you think you can get away with forcing the Destiny Plan on the world and not having to sacrifice on your own beliefs in return... then I guarantee you there will be conflict. I don't want conflict, and neither do you. So rather than being stubborn and trying to get my own way; rather than dogmatically associating myself with my own personal belief system which told me that the Destiny Plan could not be good in any way, shape, or form, I decided to allow myself the chance to listen to reasoning from someone who is very close to me, both as the Chief Representative of the ORB Union and as Cagalli Yula Attha, the eighteen year old blonde haired women, and thus here I am, trying to negotiate a half way point between our two nations; our two opposing ideas of what needs to happen. So please, instead of bringing about more conflict for the sake of ending conflict forever, let's work together to end the current conflict that we face right now, and work to keep further conflicts from sparking." Cagalli said, placing her palms flat on the table as Durandal lowered his head slightly. At the same time Athrun's eyes caught a glimpse of the band of metal that was on Cagalli's right ring finger. It looked to be made completely out of gold, if not for a hint of another unknown metal mixed with the gold to make it stronger, and was liberally endowed with an assortment of gems.

'Cagalli... what?' Athrun thought.

* * *

Copernicus:

"Captain, the base command center is detecting several course changes from the O'Neill colony cylinders orbiting the Moon!" Mirallia informed from the Archangel's bridge as the women with long brown hair quickly turned around and faced her.

"What? Are they completely certain about this?" Murrue asked as the short haired crew member nodded. "Alright then, alert the fleet. Prepare to launch all vessels as soon as it is possible! Have Copernicus attempt to evacuate it's citizens to the underground shelters, and alert ORB as well." Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The Archangel crew responded as the lights in the hallways of the ship began to flash red. The same effect began to occur throughout the Copernicus base.

The Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council began to slowly clap his hands together and laugh lightly as his face remained titled and lowered away from Cagalli's view. Before to long the look on Cagalli's face changed from that of the Lioness to that of a person who wondered what the hell they were missing out on; a sour look expressing recently discovered ignorance.

* * *

"Oh, Princess. You certainly... are more than what you first appear to be. To be completely honest, I actually agree with what you're proposing... to some extents. However, there is some... finer details to the Destiny Plan which I have yet to reveal. So please, sit down, listen, and then tell me what you think of them." Durandal said as Cagalli slowly sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I'm listening..." The Goddess of Victory responded.

"Now... I am not going to hide this any longer: Yes, Zaft did attempt to steal some information from ORB about your new machines and we also stole some information on this... SEED mode mutation that you've been researching. Such is the way of war. Now, the information on SEED mode that we were given was very interesting to read, but also very disturbing." Durandal said.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked as she leaned a bit further forward.

"If a world without war is to exist then all presence of the SEED mode genes in human society must be removed." Durandal said as Shinn and Cagalli flinched. Athrun and Rey, however, did not move a muscle. "That is one of the main reasons the Destiny Plan must be put into place and cover all of humanity. Such a mutation can only lead to more conflict and disaster. It's sole purpose is to enhance one's ability to do battle; to make war, the thing I am wishing to end forever. I hope you realize what I'm saying."

"And... what would happen to those who already have SEED mode? I do... my brother does... the Lieutenant sitting next to me does and Athrun..." Cagalli said as she pointed her left first finger at the Red Knight. "Does as well. What are you going to do, kill us all?" Cagalli asked in a serious tone as Shinn clenched his hands.

"No, we do not mean to stoop to such levels of barbarity." Rey said as Shinn and Cagalli's warm colored eyes shifted towards his cold toned irises. "And for the record, I... also posses SEED mode. And I am also perfectly fine with this plan." The Legacy's pilot warned.

'And that's why he was able to keep up with Kira when they fought... somewhat.' Shinn thought as he remembered the ZGMF-X20S Legacy and ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus locked in one-on-one combat after Kira warned Athrun at Daedalus

"The consequences of being a bearer of nature's curse would not be nearly as severe as you think. It would simply be a matter of analyzing all developing fetuses and cleansing them of SEED mode, much like the process that turns a natural into a coordinator." Durandal explained.

"Like how you want to make everyone into an 'Ultimate Coordinator', like my brother?" Cagalli asked, clenching her fists as Durandal put on a surprised look.

"Alright, first off the whole business about humanity slowly shifting to the point where everyone can become an Ultimate Coordinator is a necessity. We, as humans put ourselves into a very stupid and idiotic situation by not forcing the coordinator modifications to be all-or-nothing for humanity as a whole, and therefore we allowed the issue of racism that exists today to be birthed into being. With the technologies at hand... the future can be better for humanity, as everyone will be able to do more than they could ever have hoped to do as a regular natural or even a coordinator. That is why everyone must become 'like your brother'. Second of all: how did you ever come to figure that one out?" The Supreme Council Chairman asked.

"Your brother, Oscar Durandal." Shinn said as Durandal's eyes widened to their fullest.

"Osc... Oscar? He's alive?" Durandal asked, struggling to speak.

"Not anymore, but he was. Just after the battle with the first Destroy in Berlin... that's where we found out about the Destiny Plan, and that's when the Minerva decided to defect." Shinn said as Durandal collected himself. The Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council seemed to have been deeply shaken by the thought that his brother was still very much alive, however at the same time he was quick to recuperate afterwords.

"Ah, I see. So my idiotic sibling decided that he would scare you all into believing that what I want to do with the world... was something terrible and evil and that no good could come from it." The man with long black hair sighed. "Well... it's too late now. If Oscar managed to get to you before I was allowed to give myself a chance to explain my position, then you've probably allowed his words to sink into your memory engrams for long enough, in that case..." Durandal tried to say with a smile as the Princess of ORB narrowed her gaze, realizing what might happen next, and decided to make the first move.

"_**BRINKMANSHIP!**_" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs as she quickly ducked downward out of view. Shinn did the same thing as well, as one of the ORB soldiers quickly grabbed a very small cylindrical container out of a small bag hidden by his jacket, pressed a button, and then threw it before ducking too. A split second later the container revealed itself to be a smoke bomb by quickly enveloping Durandal's side of the room with a chocking gray mist.

"G...e...t... them!" Rey said as he coughed, the Zaft guards began to blindly open fire across the table at the wall, the two Zaft pilots and chairman ducking for cover as the soldiers began a blind spray in the hopes of taking out some of the ORB personal. However due to their lack of vision they were quickly taken out when one of the ORB soldiers pulled a handgun out of a hidden holster on his belt that was covered by his uniform and fired random shots across the top of the table, below their line of fire, while still ducking as the bullets hit one of the Zaft soldiers in the right knee and the other in the abdomen.

"Clear... let's get out!" Shinn ordered as he quickly got up and ran towards the door, pushing the button that would open it as he motioned Cagalli to follow, the path to the hallway of the Gondwana being revealed. "NOW!" He said as he reached into his shirt and grabbed a handgun, the three others following him, with one of the soldiers tossing in a small explosive grenade that was around twice as big as a zippo lighter and had the same shape into the room before the door closed behind them, a loud thud taking place from the other side, indicating that it was a successful detonation.

"We've got to get out of here, stat!" Cagalli raged as the four of them began to run down the hallway of the Gondwana. "Remember the way we came?"

"Yes, Lady Cagalli." One of the soldiers responded.

"Good, then guide us..." The Chief Representative ordered as her consort noticed something behind them.

"CAGALLI!" Shinn yelled as he grabbed the Princess and pulled her away as a Zaft green shirt fired a quick burst from an assault rifle at the golden eyed girl, the Ace of Aces quickly turning around and firing on shot directly at the soldier, nailing him in the right eye.

"Thanks..." She breathed heavily as one of the soldiers handed her a handgun.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Athrun asked as he followed Durandal and Rey into one of the Gondwana's other rooms, several soldiers rushing inside.

"Brinkmanship... must've been a code word. She probably wasn't expecting that arrangement of letters to ever come up in this conversation." Rey said, looking at the door that they had entered. "It's a good thing we were able to get out in time..." The blonde haired pilot said as Durandal began to raise his voice.

"Yes I know that, thank you." Durandal raged. "Worry about containing and neutralizing the threat within the ship right now, but do it according to plan. Make sure the alarms don't go off in the hanger bay that their machines are in and keep an eye out of any sudden movements from the Minerva. Right know we don't know if they're aware of what just happened, and I'd prefer if they didn't catch wind of what just happened." The Chairman ordered.

* * *

"Dammit!" Shinn said as he quickly peeked around a corner and fired the handgun he had, the bullet hitting the enemy soldier that was firing away like a novice right in his heart. "Clear..." He said as he motioned Cagalli and the other two guards to follow, the four of them running down the hallways as quickly as they could.

"Now I understand why Durandal had this meeting on this ship." Cagalli said as Shinn stopped at another corner, peaked around it to his right for a split second, and then made a hand gesture indicating for the rest of them to follow.

"Why's that?" Shinn asked.

"Because this ship is so damn big." Cagalli said as she was stopped by her consort.

"Grenade their asses." Shinn ordered as one of the soldiers pulled out another one of the small explosive grenades and threw it in a way that it would ricochet around the left corner of the hallway and take out the enemy soldiers who were charging right at them.

"And it's difficult and time consuming to navigate." Cagalli said as they continued onwards, the two soldiers in the back and Shinn in the front guarding Cagalli. However as the last soldier tried to turn the corner a burst of gunshots went off from behind the Lioness. Turning quickly, Shinn saw that the soldier has taken several shots to his back and wasn't going to survive, blood splattering from the front of the body into the area lacking gravity, the dead man's corpse drifting in the air.

"Shit they're catching up!" Shinn yelled as he grabbed Cagalli, the two of them running down the corner with the remaining ORB soldier.

"Next left. The entrance to the hanger bay we came from should probably be just up ahead, milady." The ORB soldier said as Shinn stopped before the fork in the road and looked around the corner to make sure that the coast was clear, and found that it was.

"Clear, lets go. After this we just rush down the hall and take the last right, right?" Shinn asked as he noticed a door open to his left and quickly fired the pistol he had into the opening that had been created, the sound of a human being taking a hit being heard a fraction of a second later. 'It's really weird how... they're not that many soldiers on board this ship trying to stop us? Or maybe they intended for us to try to take out Durandal?' Shinn thought.

"Yes, the last right turn of the hallway... right over there... ugh..." The ORB soldier guarding the rear informed as blood splattered out of his chest. "T...ake th...ese." He said with his last breath as the threw the small packet of compact grenade he had on him at the two, Cagalli catching them, his body coasting to his right to reveal a certain Zaft FAITH pilot: Athrun Zala as he held an assault rifle.

"Cover..." Shinn whispered as he pushed Cagalli around the nearby corner of the hallway out of Athrun's line of sight and then followed himself. "How many grenades are left of each?" Shinn asked as Cagalli made an effort to check the pouch, her consort monitoring both sides of the hallway, panting as she did.

"Two... of each..." The Lioness said.

"Give me an explosive one..." Shinn requested, shaking his outstretched hand in a 'now now NOW!' manner as Cagalli found and gave him the tiny little device. "Now take this, Athrun!" Shinn said as he threw the device around the corner, quickly stepped to his left so that he could see further down the hallway that Athrun was in, but didn't see the Red Knight. However Shinn could see the little explosive, and shot it, his dead on handgun aim hitting the small grenade and causing a detonation as he went back over to Cagalli.

"If you were thinking I was going to run down the hallway so you could blow me up with that little pack of fire as I tried to get you, you're wrong." The voice of a certain green eyed pilot echoed around the corner to Shinn and Cagalli.

"Dammit... he's alive..." Shinn said as the sound of footsteps began to exist, coming from far down the hall that the two of them were in. "Alright... I've got a couple shots left in my gun... I'll try to take him out... is that alright?" Shinn asked as Cagalli stood with her back nailed to the wall.

"Alright... just don't hurt yourself!" Cagalli whispered as the Ace of Aces quickly jumped off of the floor and propelled himself across the hallway, his handgun at the ready as he quickly took notice of Athrun Zala standing a ways away from him, aiming his weapon.

'To avoid the grenades... he knows he's got backup coming... that's why he's so far back, because he knows we can't last for long.' Shinn thought as he quickly fired a couple of rounds at the Crusader's pilot while Athrun began to make evasive moves and opened fire with his weapon on Shinn as the Ace of Aces swung his body so that he would be able to kick off of the wall at the other side of the hallway and head back to Cagalli. Shots flew across the hallway, and both pilots were lucky. A round from Athrun struck Shinn in his right shoulder and messed up his precise handgun aim, yet despite this Shinn managed to hit the side of Athrun's weapon with his second shot, causing the weapon to go flying.

"Damn you!" Athrun said as he tried to go after the assault rifle as Shinn kicked off the of the wall and floated back over to Cagalli, who stopped him by catching him, a trail of blood suspended in the air around the path he took to get back.

"Arr...grrrr...grrr..." Shinn groaned as he put his left hand onto his right shoulder wound.

"Shinn... dammit! ATHRUN ZALA YOU BASTARD WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?" Cagalli asked as her partner grabbed her handgun that was floating in mid air, the sound of footsteps getting closer.

"Toss... a smoke grenade down to Athrun and toss one behind us... we have one shot at this... we need to make a break for it to the door and leave, now!" Shinn said as he got onto the ground, holding Cagalli's gun with his left hand. "I'll be fine if I get back to the Minerva, I think." He grunted in pain as several globs of red liquid began to float out of his shoulder.

"Alright..." The Lioness said as she pulled out both smoke grenades and tossed them down the designated hallways, clouds of gas erupting from them seconds later.

"Now..." Shinn said as Cagalli grabbed him and rushed him down the hallway, making a break for the hanger bay door.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? Cagalli this isn't like you... and what's that ring doing on your finger?" Athrun asked from behind the cloud of smoke as the two from ORB reached the door, the blonde haired women pressing the buttons required to open it.

"That ring is from me, and yes, you heard that right! Cagalli and I... we're together now!" Shinn said as the door opened and the two rushed in, the Ace of Aces firing several random shots down the hall was he did.  
"Damn you, Cagalli! Why would you ever fall for someone like Shinn?" Athrun asked, his running figure becoming visible from behind the white cloud as several Zaft soldiers followed him to the door, only to find it locked. "Dammit... give me a minute!" Athrun said as he began to press the required buttons that would unlock the door, Shinn and Cagalli finding themselves in one of the Gondwana's changing rooms.

"Okay lets see..." Shinn said as he changed the hands the gun was in and covered his shoulder with his left hand while floating over to the door that lead directly to the hanger bay. "Dammit! They've depressurized the hanger bay!" Shinn raged.

"Get a flight suit on!" Cagalli ordered, noticing the open lockers around the room. "Doesn't matter as long as it fits you and you can get a helmet on!" Cagalli warned as she let the bag of explosives go, quickly grabbed a red suit that looked as if it would be her size and threw a green suit to Shinn. "I'll help you... because of your wound." She said as she put her legs into the suit and then her arms.

"I'll be fine..." Shinn said as he activated the safety on the gun that he had and then threw it before catching the suit and trying to put it on, the black haired man clearly in pain as his lover zipped up her outfit. "You'd make an excellent Ace..." He smiled as he noticed how good she looked in the red pilot suit.

"Thank you..." She put the helmet on and rushed Shinn as he finished zipping his suit.

"Now come on... we've got to go." Shinn said as he floated over to the grenade bag and took out the last explosive. "Stand back from the door." He warned, activating the small device and throwing it as the other door that lead to the hallway opened, the Ace of Aces turning around and facing Athrun.

"It was a pain to get that door open, but it's the end of the line, Shinn. Surrender!" Athrun ordered as the grenade exploded, taking the door with it and causing air to rush out due to the depressurization.

"No thank you." Shinn smirked as he lept towards the open doorway with Cagalli, the door Athrun was at closing seconds later due to the loss of air triggering a system inside the Gondwana which would seal the door.

"Dammit. They got into the hanger bay..." The Red Knight slammed his right first against the door.

"It's alright, we've set up an ambush. They'll make it out of the ship but the Minerva won't get too far away." One of the Zaft green suit grunts explained.

* * *

Gondwana hanger:

"There they are... ugh..." Shinn groaned from his wound, looking at their two machines. This hanger was still surprisingly empty, for the most part. Only the ORB machines were in it right now.

"You're going to be alright, just hang in there." Cagalli said.

"I'll be fine, Cagalli. This suit isn't my exact size... even then it'll help to put pressure on the wound. I just need to get to the Minerva's medical bay. The doc won't let me down." Shinn said as the two of them reached their cockpit doors and opened them up before getting inside and strapping themselves in as their machines powered to life.

"Lady Cagalli!"

"Milady, what happened?" The two soldiers who stood by freaked out as the phase shift on the two gundams activated.

"Disaster happened. We've got to get back to the ship, now!" Cagalli warned as she scanned the area, looking for an opening. "They may have let the air out of here but the launch doors are still closed."

"Not for long!" Shinn said as the Judicator walked up to one of the outer walls of the Gondwana and pulled out both of it's Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords, performing two horizontal slashes at different heights and then two vertical slashes, creating a massive burning outline of a square in the wall big enough for the machines to fit through. "It's called anti-ship sword for a reason!" Shinn said as he kicked the square out. "Let's go... AHHH!" He screamed in pain from his shoulder wound as the two Aishas grabbed the Judicator by it's shoulders and let it out of the Gondwana, the Sovereign following afterwords.

"Minerva this is Cagalli, everything went wrong and we've got one injured and two dead." Cagalli said across the line to the ship which was a little ways away.

"What? You're joking?" Talia asked with a surprised look as a holographic image from the Minerva's bridge appeared in the Sovereign's cockpit.

"No, I'm not joking. Let us get back to the ship, and then prepare to leave this area." Cagalli warned.

"Roger that." Captain Gladys responded as the line was cut, the two Aisha's letting go of the Judicator as it went inside the Minerva's starboard side hanger bay, the two Commander-use mobiles suits following afterwords, as well as the Sovereign.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"The mobile suits have arrived on board the ship." Kathleen informed.

"Malik, get us out her here, maximum thrust. There's no telling when the Gondwana will deploy it's mobile suits." Talia ordered as the helmsman nodded, the gray and red vessel quickly performing a one hundred and eighty degree turn and powering it's engines to full.

* * *

Gondwana bridge:

"Sir the Minerva is getting away." One of the random green suits working at the ships radar warned. At the same time Athrun had burst into the room to see Chairman Durandal and Rey Za Burrel standing watch.

"Chairman... why weren't more soldiers sent to capture or kill them? They met little resistance!" Athrun raged.

"Because we wanted them... to get away." Rey said, turning around and raising his right eyebrow at Athrun.

"What?" Athrun asked with a surprised look.

"It's true, Athrun. If I had sent enough men to contain them and take care of them... then we would have taken care of them. However, there's still the problem of the Minerva, and I'm going to be addressing that now." Durandal said, snapping his fingers as one of the Gondwana's displays changed to show an image of a fleet of around twenty Nazca-class and Laurasia-class vessels heading for the Minerva. "I know they have a powerful ship and powerful mobile suits but against a force like that? No chance." Durandal said as he turned and faced on of the Gondwana's highest ranking officers. "Get my shuttle ready. You know what to do next." Durandal ordered.

"Sir!" The black suited officer responded. "Prepare the shuttle for launch! Send out our mobile suit teams and have them head for the Minerva!" The officer commanded as the Gondwana began to dispatch several ZAKUs, GOUFs, and DOMs.

* * *

Minerva sick bay:

"I told you guys I'm fine!" Shinn raged as the four ORB pilots entered the sick bay together, the doctor standing by. "I'll just need a bandage." Shinn said as he shrugged off the green suit's uniform.

"Well lets see..." The Minerva's doctor said as he walked over to Shinn and began to examine the wound. "For the most part, you are right, Lieutenant Asuka. However you're lucky the shot wasn't deeper. Still, I'll need to disinfect you and patch you up. Who knows what's been in that green Zaft uniform you were in." The doctor said as the Minerva's intercom blasted to life.

"Condition red issued. Condition red issued. All pilots are to board their machines and standby. I repeat: All pilots are to board their machines and standby." The voice of Kathleen Prel could be heard by all the Minerva's crew as the four ORB pilots began to head to the door, the doctor grabbing Shinn.

"You stay here for now. They'll be fine." The doctor ordered.

"Grr..." Shinn growled.

"Listen, just because your wound isn't severe doesn't mean I can just let you go out there. You're going to need some rest, among other things." The doctor warned.

"Captain Gladys, what are we dealing with?" Kira asked as he hopped into the Veneficus' cockpit, the machine powering up and it's eyes turning white as the Ultimate Coordinator opened a channel to the bridge.

"We've up against several Nazca and Laurasia-class ships... at least fifteen, and we've detected numerous Zaft mobile suits from the Gondwana trailing us." Talia warned as Kira swore under his breath.

"And we're down two machines... three actually due to Shinn's injury." Kira thought out loud. "Is there anyway to get past them?" Kira asked.

"No, they're going to surround us. We'll be launching all available machines right now. Do your best." Gladys responded as the line was cut and Kira felt the Veneficus move into the Minerva's starboard side catapult and be fitted with it's space pack.

"Kira Yamato, Veneficus, lets do it!" Kira announced as the Veneficus left the Minerva, it's phase shift armor activating as the suit pulled out it's two Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles, the Demoness and Sovereign following along right afterwords as the two remaining Aishas, two Murasames, and one Ootsukigata following along afterwords. "Remain in close proximity to the ship. Let them come to us. We don't want to go out individually and get picked off, alright?" Kira asked.

"Gotcha, Kira." Cagalli replied.

"I hear ya." Stella answered.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander Yamato." The mass production model pilots said as the Zaft forces began to close in on them.

"Alright here they come..." Kira warned as he noticed some of the Zaft vessels began to erratically make evasive actions and then heard a beeping on his monitor, before contacting the captain. "What's that?" He asked as Talia turned her head to look at Bart.

"Several positron cannon beams heading towards the Zaft vessels at a high speed! Captain they're attempting to evade but I'm not sure..." The voice of the ship's radar operator was picked up by the microphone and heard by Kira.

"What?" The Ultimate Coordinator looked out onto the enemy force assembled some distance away from him to see several large red and white beams of energy race across the Veneficus' view screen from his left to his right. There were at least fourteen of these beams in all, and because of the Zaft fleet's formation, they weren't able to completely dodge all the beams.

One Nazca-class ship which was on the outskirts of the formation tried to get away from the blast heading for it by raising it's bow and rolling to it's starboard side, but it wasn't enough, for the positron beam managed to hit the vessel's port side section where it was connected to the main body, dealing serious damage and breaking off a large chunk of the ship, which was launched directly into the path of several mobile suits and a Laurasia-class vessel, nailing the green ship directly in it's bridge.

Another Laurasia-class ship was hit in the section where the bow of the ship connected to it's rear, the anti-matter beam tearing through the vessel, splitting it in half. As the Zaft vessels began to explode a large pink cloud that was composed of the destruction of Zaft ships and mobile suits began to envelop the horizon in front of the Minerva, making any attempt to visibly identify the mount of enemy ships a futile action. However, in the time frame of about thirty seconds, the cloud had dispersed, and it was all said and done.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"What in blazes? I don't believe it!" Arthur Trine said as he was pushed back in his seat.

"My my..." Talia said as she put her hand on her chin. "Bart, how many enemy vessels remain?"

"Eight... eight Zaft vessels remain they were completely focused on us and were utterly caught off guard. The surviving ships are attempting to retreat to an area off our starboard bow. Detecting several more incoming vessels from our port side. It's the rest of the fleet and the Archangel is leading them. The mobile suits from the Gondwana that were following us are falling back now too." Bart explained as a sigh of relief overtook the Minerva's bridge crew.

"Good... false alarm..." Gladys responded. 'Although the Gondwana is a threat we'll have to deal with later...' She thought. "Call back our mobile suits and bring the Minerva into the fleets formation. We need to regroup and discuss what our next plan of action is." She ordered as the visage of Murrue Ramius appeared on one of the Minerva's monitors. "Your timing is impeccable, Captain. However, I must wonder: If you're here, then what has happened at Copernicus?" Talia asked as she placed her right fist on it.

"Hmm... that is something we need to discuss with the Chief Representative." Murrue responded.

* * *

Nazca-class vessel traveling from Gondwana to Messiah:

As the Supreme Council Chairman of the PLANTs sat with Athrun Zala and Rey Za Burrel in one of the ship's lounges, a messenger entered the room with an info pad.

"Mr. Chairman, some news from the fleet designated to cut off the Minerva." The green suit reported as he handed Durandal the info, the black haired man reading what was on the pad.

"What? Most of the vessels were taken out by the ORB fleet that departed from Copernicus? This is outrageous!" Durandal said in an angry tone.

"Sir... I'm sorry." The green suit replied as Durandal calmed.

"No, I'm sorry. You're guilty of no crime." The Chairman handed the green suit the pad back. "We need to rethink our strategy. My first thought was to use Requiem on Copernicus... the population there isn't that large and taking out their fleet wound end their ability to retaliate right here and now, but... that didn't work." Durandal said as he put his hands together and placed his chin on top of them. "So with the ORB fleet somewhere on the Moon... what do we do now?" Durandal thought out loud as Rey continued to hold a straight face, but Athrun began to think, a tense feeling becoming ever prevalent on his face.

'After all they've done... ORB... Cagalli. They decided to be hypocrites... they let Djibril escape, and now they stand in the way of ending war forever. That's probably why they want to make the Destiny Plan voluntary and let us as a species keep 'SEED mode'... for the purposes of war. Well then...' Athrun thought as he looked directly at the golden eyed man in front of him. "Chairman..." Athrun said as Durandal turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Re-direct the stations so that Requiem fires upon Ono'goro Island; so that it strikes ORB down for the count." Athrun ordered as Durandal's eyes widened, but Rey simply made a 'hmmpf' sound.

"What? Are you serious? Athrun... this... this isn't you." Durandal said.

"We destroyed Logos, but war still exists, and so do the people who can't understand that humanity must bite this bullet to end conflict forever. If they want to get in our way... well then... they're giving us no other choice. This was hasn't gone on for as long as the last one did but many more people have died in it... and many more will die if we do nothing. Yes... I see it now... with ORB out of the way the Destiny Plan will be allowed to show humanity just what it can do... how much better our lives will be with it. If one insignificant speck of an Island perishes... well then, so be it. I'm more concerned about the innocents in the future, who exist in a number that cannot be counted, than those who live right now in ignorance and stubbornness." Athrun explained as Durandal closed his eyes for a second, breathed, and then opened them.

"I see what you mean, Athrun Zala, I understand your position perfectly, but most of all I agree with you. I'll go to the bridge and make the necessary changes to the positioning of Requiem's relay stations." Durandal stated as he got up. "We'll be arriving at Messiah soon, and you two will be transferring to the Grandeur. No doubt ORB will come after us in an attempt to stop the inevitable. The question is: Will you two give it your all to stop them?" Durandal asked.

"We will, Chairman." The two FAITH pilots responded.

"Thank you." The black haired man said as he began to float over to the door. 'Athrun agrees with the genetic modification on humanity... and Athrun wants to knock ORB out of the picture... Athrun has a very strong, almost dogmatic view on right and wrong... yes, it has become clear to me now that I am no longer dealing with just Athrun Zala... but his father, Patrick Zala, as well. Then again, genes exist for a reason. The apple... and the tree.' Durandal thought, smirking as he did.

* * *

The ORB fleet continued onward from the rendezvous point at top speed, an assortment of ORB and Eurasian Federation vessels maintaining a high thrust output as they traveled over the Moon. Meanwhile, in the Minerva's bridge, a gathering was taking place among the most powerful members of the force. This group consisted of the four ORB-0x pilots, the Minerva's Captain and Executive Officer, and the Archangel's Captain.

"So, how badly did all of this go exactly?" Murrue asked as the group stood around the bridge's planning map that was behind the Captain's Chair.

"Could've been worse." Shinn said as he pulled up his right sleeve and revealed the bandage covering his lower right shoulder. "And before you freak out, the doctor told me I'll be able to participate in the next battle should I need to. This wound isn't as serious as it may look he says." Shinn added.

"Hmm, it's a good thing you managed to keep the damage to a minimum. We're going to need all of our mobile suits and ships deployed to pull this off." Murrue replied.

"So what's the plan, exactly?" Kira asked as Gladys pressed a button on the console, revealing an image of the Daedalus base, as well as two of the relay stations floating out in space. Cagalli then pointed to one of the relay stations, which appeared to be holding position above Requiem itself.

"The data we've managed to acquire thus far on the speed and trajectory of the O'Neill type colonies that the Requiem uses to bend it's beam indicates that Durandal may be using one of these two stations as Requiem's initial relay station. Our first priority is to go after this one right here. If we take it out then Durandal won't be able to fire the Requiem as quickly as he would like, because he would need to move this colony into position first to make that happen." Cagalli said as she pointed to the second hallow cylinder.

"Why not go after the base head on and try to take our Requiem first and foremost?" Shinn asked.

"We don't think there's enough time available right now. If we try to plow our way through Daedalus, and the defenses they've set up there, then there is a large chance that Durandal will be able to get off a shot before we're able to reach the weapon itself. We we take out this first relay point and then go after the base, then we should be fine." Arthur responded.

"Plus you have to consider the Zaft forces at work. The combined Zaft and Atlantic Federation forces outnumber us... but if we take on this point first then Durandal might only send part of his forces after us, expecting a counter attack at Daedalus itself. If we're only pitted against half of their fleet we'll stand a greater chance of making this a successful operation." Talia added.

"And what about the station itself? Do we have to destroy it... or...?" Kira asked.

"No, goofball." Stella said in a slightly serious slightly joking manner. "We don't need to split the colony in half, we only need to take out the Geschmeidig Panzer arrays placed inside the colonies interior, and even then, we only need to shoot down a couple of them. If we go in and snipe them one by one and get out, then the beam will not be able to bend at that point, and Zaft will be forced to switch over to that other colony, which is further away. Understood?" Stella asked as most of the people around the table made 'awe' sounds, the young blonde giggling as a followup.

"So... where do you think this thing is aimed at anyway?" Shinn asked.

"ORB... as an educated guess." Cagalli muttered.

"It doesn't matter where it's aimed at, that's an insignificant detail. All that matters is that we make sure it doesn't hit anywhere of significant; anywhere that civilians live, alright?" Kira asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Alright then, I'll get the Archangel ready for battle. It'll still take some time before we arrive at this first station but don't let time fly... do what you have to do before it's time to head into battle, alright?" Murrue asked.

* * *

Now the Hour of Destiny; the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War, was coming closer and closer. The Nazca-class vessel that Durandal was traveling on had reached Messiah, and the Chairman of the PLANTs took his position in the station's control room yet again. The Zaft flagship, the FFMH-Y205 Grandeur, had left the asteroid and was currently heading to Daedalus at maximum thrust. As the massive red winged vessel flew through space, the pilots of it's four gundams, as well as the songstress of the PLANTs herself, observed from the vessel's bridge as it's Captain began to explain the battle strategy.

"So... we're heading over here, correct?" Heine asked as he pointed towards a holographic image of the station that the ORB fleet was headed towards right now.

"Yes, Heine. I suspect that they will attempt to take out station one first. It's only natural that they would attempt to delay Requiem's shot before taking on our stronghold, and that is why the Grandeur is headed there right now, and Messiah towards Daedalus itself." Kendan Westenfluss responded, hearing no response from his lead pilots. "Well then, if that's it, then I want you all to prepare for the coming battle. This will be harsh... you will face your toughest enemies, but if you think straight, if you put your faith in what you believe in; in a war less world, then you will succeed. Agreed?" The Captain asked.

"Yes Captain." The four pilots responded as all of them, besides Heine himself, began to turn towards the back of the bridge so that they could take the elevator.

* * *

Athrun Zala's Room, five minutes later:

"Well, this is it. This is the time where you go out and you give it your all, Athrun. This is the time where you fight your hardest, for what you believe in, for what you want to happen, for what you know is true, to defeat what you know is an injustice. It all comes down to this battle, Athrun, but I must question your decision to tell Chairman Durandal to fire Requiem at ORB... don't you think that's a little extreme? I mean, didn't we try to stop your father in the past from destroying Earth?" Lacus Clyne asked her fiance as the two of them stood in the Red Knights quarters, the blue haired man turning to face his pink haired lover.

"Lacus... it is a little extreme, yes, but at the same time, it is a necessity, and unlike my father I would never try to annihilate Earth and everyone living on it. This world that we currently live in had proven itself to be outdated and in need of an 'upgrade', to put it lightly. No... not just an upgrade, but a complete overhaul! Believe me, I don't want to take ORB down... I really DON'T want to do something like that, but sometimes there's a difference between what you want to do, and what you have to do. Surely you know of that feeling, right?" Athrun asked as Lacus simply nodded her head.

"Yes, Athrun. I do know that feeling, as the daughter of Siegel Clyne who gave Kira the Freedom and stole the Eternal... but..." Lacus tried to continue in an attempt to explain her usual 'have my pie and eat it too, I'm always benevolent' attitude.

"Lacus, you weren't on board the Gondwana like I was. You didn't see what I saw and discuss what I discussed with Cagalli and... Shinn..." Athrun said in disgust. "Those people do not want to listen to reason! They try to convince the inconvincible! Portray that which is wrong like it is right and fail to understand why our cause is just and righteous and why we know what is best for the world!" Athrun said in a tone of tempered fury. "One way or another we're going to need to face ORB... they won't listen at all, because they don't want to listen, because they are so caught up in the notion that the Destiny Plan cannot work, because it is different. I'm sorry, but it's for the greater good." Athrun finished, lowering his head as Lacus walked up to him and put her left hand on his cheek.

"I... I... see. Still, you mentioned Cagalli... and Shinn... and you didn't seem to happy when you did. Is something bothering you about them?" Athrun asked as Athrun grabbed her wrist with his right hand in the blink of an eye and held it gently.

"They're together... I don't know how, but they're together." He said in a joking tone as he looked up at the roof, thinking. "Gah... it's beyond my comprehension to understand why those two would ever fall in love, why she bears his ring on her finger as you do mine..." Athrun said.

"Do you... still have feelings..." Lacus tried to say.

"No!" Athrun said, stepping backwards. "But I'm trying to reason out why Cagalli would spend two years with me and get nowhere, but be with him all of a sudden. He's a brat, end of discussion, and if he can't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing, then I'll put him down, and if I need to put her down, then I'll do the same. He hurt me... both physically and emotionally while we were on the Minerva, and she hurt you a while back... and I know it's been troubling you, hasn't it?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, it has been." Lacus said with a sad expression, staring into her fiance's eyes.

"Then I'll make it up for you... a wedding present before the wedding..." Athrun said as he looked into Lacus' eyes. "After the war... alright?" He asked.

"Yes... thank you, Athrun." Lacus said as the two of them locked lips together and embraced each other for a while before breaking their lips.

"Now, I must be on my way. Your Red Knight of Pure and Unflinching Justice has a task at hand that he must fulfill." Athrun said.

"Oh, Athrun..." Lacus said as her fiance walked towards the door. "One more thing..." She added.

"Yes? Lacus?" Athrun asked, turning around to see an uncomfortable looking Lacus.

"Just... you know perfectly well that I don't want ORB to be destroyed... I don't want the blade of light to come down upon those who are innocent... if that's a possibility." The pink haired girl tried to say.

"Lacus..." Athrun said.

"Look! What I'm saying is... what I am saying is that you should try to reason with them on the battlefield. Yes, the negotiations failed but it's still worth a try. If ORB will finally understand and listen... and figure out what is right and what is wrong... then I see no reason to use the Requiem on them. Do you understand?" Lacus asked as Athrun walked over to her.

"Yes, I understand. I'll make an effort to do just that, but I can't make any promises.."

"I don't expect you to, not with an enemy like this."

* * *

Lunamaria's Room:

The young magenta haired girl simply sat on her bed, staring at a picture of her and her sister when they were younger, before they enlisted in the military, when they were happy together. The two of them were in what appeared to be school uniforms and appeared to be inside of one of the PLANT's elevator shafts as it descended down into the colony, Lunamaria's right arm snaked around Meyrin's shoulders as the two made a 'peace symbol' with their free hands, smiling together as they looked into the camera. However, right now the pilot of the Colossus was wearing a mask of sadness as she stared at the image, but then looked up, towards the door.

"Meyrin... I will avenge you..." Lunamaria said quietly as she remembered the Demoness impaling the Force Impulse with it's staff, ending her sisters life and creating this grudge... this desire to end that silver gundam, in Lunamaria's mind.

* * *

Kendan Westenfluss' cabin:

"Alright father, this is it. This is the time when the Assassin takes on the target that I have picked... and stays true to it's name." Heine said as he sat across from his dad.

"You guys have thought this through, correct?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, father. Rey will probably go over the plan when we're waiting to launch... but I know who my target is... the Sovereign, piloted by that..." Heine tried to say.

"... little brat of a girl? Pah, I can't believe her father, Lord Uzumi Nara Attha. Who puts a child into the position of a nations leader in this day and age? And who lets a girl do it! It's absurd, and it's a shameful mark on humanity, because something like that was allowed to happen, whether or not it be in our nation or not." Kendan replied.

"Indeed, and that is why I shall end her... to chop the head off of the beast. ORB without it's ruler... well, they'll be clueless, and the will fall. Her presence somehow inspires them to fight as if she's a warrior princess made for battle... meh. I'll show her just how weak and overrated she is, Dad. I'll show her just how much of a mistake it was for ORB to ever put someone like her in charge of their nation! I'll show her just how small and pathetic she is without her followers backing her up. I was able to hold my own against her in the GOUF when we fought in the Dardanelles, but with the Assassin? I'll win for sure!" Heine stated as he got out of his chair.

"I put my trust and faith in your abilities, my son. Make me proud." Kendan Westenfluss said as father and son saluted each other, the Assassin's pilot leaving the room. 'Pah, girl in charge of a nation like ORB... what a joke. We'll have no trouble showing them our might.' Kendan thought.

* * *

Minerva lounge:

The four ORB pilots were sitting around and discussing the finer details of the failed negotiations that had taken place at the Gondwana.

"So Durandal... wants to purge the SEED mode gene... the theory... everything... from mankind?" Kira asked as Stella, who was leaning against his left shoulder, sat up straight.

"Why would he want to do that?" Stella protested.

"Yes... that is what Durandal said, in addition to making everyone an 'Ultimate Coordinator', just like you, Kira." Shinn explained as he and Cagalli sat next to each other.

"It wasn't something that was open for negotiations, apparently. The PLANTs... or at least the one person in charge of them, the one person who's opinion matters... are unflinching in this regard..." Cagalli said as she slammed her left palm down onto the couch she was sitting on.

"Making everyone 'like me' and killing off the SEED mode gene... I can't make any sense of it. No sense whatsoever..." Kira said in a melancholy tone as he lowered his head. "Did he say why he wants to do these things?" The Ultimate Coordinator asked as his sister sighed.

"He said he wants everyone to become an Ultimate Coordinator because it would eliminate the racism that is present in this world right now, and to some extent, I agree that it would do that while being unbiased on whether everyone is a natural or coordinator. However at the same time... does he really mean to FORCE humanity to change on a genetic level? That's too extreme for my tastes." Cagalli said.

"Completely ignoring the fact that... as far as I know... my modifications only mean that I kept everything a coordinator is supposed to have... but then again someone who's good with genes, like Durandal, could see how that would be an advantage, in addition so someone's own personal traits..." Kira sighed, lowering his head.

"And what about purging the SEED genes?" Stella asked.

"I think he said something about SEED mode enhancing our ability to fight and participate in war... but I call complete bull on that. Yes, we can fight better with SEED mode active... but unlike the coordinator genes, this wasn't something that was made by humans... it was something that is a part of our natural evolution as human beings. For what purpose it is for, I do not know. However, I do know something right now: SEED mode is not just for fighting... it lets us understand our loved ones better... Kira... Stella... I hope you guys know what I'm talking about..." Shinn said as he turned his head towards Cagalli and stared her in the eyes with a compassionate glare, the Goddess of Victory giving him an equally compassionate and loving face back.

'Yes... I know what you're talking about... Shinn. Stella and I... we've learned some more things about each other via use of our powers than we could have by simply speaking to each other...' Kira thought.

"But there's something else, too." Shinn said as he turned his head towards the other couple. "SEED mode is part of our species..."

"It's the next step in human evolution... how we as a society will advance further... how we naturally change over time regardless of our own actions... to deny us that... to deny us that power... that aspect of our being... would it be right to call us humans anymore? Would we have the right to call ourselves humans? Or just biological machines?" Stella asked as the other three nodded.

"Hmm... well this is a tricky situation. Just talking about all this... it makes the stakes even higher than what they are now. Then again, that means we'll fight harder, because we know what's at stake." Cagalli said.

"What about the Destiny Plan now? You wanted to negotiate with Durandal about it, and Shinn did mention the possibility of making it voluntary for people to use should they desire it. Is that still on?" Kira asked and he clasped his hands together.

"Good question, Kira. However an even better question to ask would be where Durandal actually keeps his Destiny Plan program. Something like that... that analyzes the human genome has to be kept on some kind of ultra-super computer of sorts. Is it in the PLANTs? I guess we'll have to win this war and then negotiate with whatever is left of the PLANT government afterwords about it." Shinn suggested as Stella decided she had something to add.

"I doubt it's in the PLANTs. Not after the incident with Requiem. It would be too precious to keep there, considering it's so valuable to him. No... the Destiny Plan program must be somewhere else... but where? A heavily guarded stronghold?" Stella asked as she raised her right eyebrow, tilted her head to her left, and put her right palm on her right cheek.

"How do you know this?" Cagalli asked as the younger blonde turned and faced her.

"Cause, sis, one thing you learn while being an extended in training is how to figure out where high priority objects are stored." Stella responded as Cagalli smirked.

"Well then, let's try to find this thing afterwords, now that we... er... 'know' where it might be hiding, alright?" Shinn asked as Stella reached into one of her pockets and pulled out her piece of shell that she had divided up and given so long ago.

"Do you guys still have these?" The extended asked as the other three put on stunned looks for a second and then reached into their own pockets and pulled out their own pieces of the pink sea shell.

"Sometimes I look at it, and I keep it with my other valuables like my sister's phone and my medal that I was given at Ono'goro." Shinn said.

"Well the... let's all promise to go into this final battle and come out victorious, alright? And then find the Destiny Plan program and use it to help the world without forcing people to obey it! We'll swear on the four pieces of this sea shell!" Stella explained, Kira nodding.

"Yeah, if anything this will be a kick in the teeth for Durandal! We'll show him how his 'idea' can work in a way that he didn't think it could! We'll show him!" Cagalli stated with vigor and slight anger.

"I didn't think of it that way, Cagalli. But if that's the case... then that's just a better reason for us to do this!" Shinn replied with a smile.

* * *

Grandeur hanger bay:

The four Zaft pilots were preparing to launch in their machines, the Grandeur getting ever so closer to Station One. From the cockpit of his machine, Rey Za Burrel began to address his comrades.

"Alright, you guys remember the drill, right? I don't need to go over this again?" The blonde haired pilot asked.

"Got it." Luna replied.

"Crystal clear, Rey." Heine answered.

"Understood." Athrun said.

"Then let's go." Rey ordered as the Grandeur's four starboard side catapults began to open, the four machines being placed onto the launch platforms.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"The Crusader, Assassin, Colossus and Legacy are ready to launch, sir." Koltan Brink informed as Admiral Kendan Westenfluss sat in his chair, Lacus Clyne having taken her usual position behind him to his right.

"Activate METEORs one through four! Tell the FAITH pilots to launch immediately!" Kendan ordered.

"Activating METEORs." The Executive Officer replied as the four devices detached themselves from the Grandeur.

"Heine Westenfluss, Assassin, launching!" Heine announced as the stealth mobile suit took off from the Grandeur, it's neon purple phase shift activating as it blitzed towards the ships lower right METEOR.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Colossus, I'm leaving!" Lunamaria said as the Colossus left the ship, it's thrusters more than compensating for it's large size as it headed for the ship's lower left hand side METEOR.

"Athrun Zala, Crusader, launching!" Athrun shouted, his machine flying out of the Grandeur and heading to the top left METEOR.

"Rey Za Burrel, in Legacy, taking off!" Rey said as the Legacy launched out of the Grandeur and thrusted towards the top right METEOR, the four Zaft gundams beginning to dock with the large weapons of mass destruction.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Captain, may I make a request?" Lacus asked.

'What does she want?' Kendan thought as he turned to Lacus. "Yes?"

"I want to broadcast on an open channel once the enemy arrives... hopefully they'll listen to reason. The Chairman even told me I could do this!" Lacus explained as the elder Westenfluss mentally sighed.

"I suppose you could, when they get here." Kendan said, turning to look out the front window of the Grandeur. 'She's not going to do much... but if Durandal said she could...' Kendan thought.

"Enemy vessels approaching! Distance: Seven hundred and closing!" Mary informed.

"Issue condition red across the entire fleet! Lower the bridge and prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit attack!" Kendan ordered. 'You are not getting though the Grandeur... Talia Gladys... Murrue Ramius.' He growled in his mind.

"Activating offensive and defensive weapon systems. Charging Schmerzs, Quals, Elends, and Verderbheits. Prepare all CIWS for mobile suit and missile interception. Load all missile launchers with Roses." Erin Dubu, the Executive Officer said as the Grandeur's weapon systems sprang to life, the leviathan of a ship readying itself for combat, launching additional mass production suits as the entire Zaft fleet went into a defensive posture around Station One, the large O'Neill type colony in the background.

* * *

Minerva pilot's room:

"Approaching first Requiem relay station. Condition Red issued. All pilots are to board their machines and standby for launch. I repeat, all pilots are to board their machines and standby." Kathleen's voice echoed throughout the vessel's halls as the pilot's of the Minerva's mass production model machines began to walk into the hanger bay and head for their machines, not speaking one word, and leaving the for ORB-0x pilots alone.

"Well... this is it." Kira said as he and Stella turned towards the doorway and began to walk towards it, turning around for a second to notice Shinn and Cagalli alone.

"Kira... what are..." Stella tried to say as she turned her head for a second and noticed the two of them sitting on the bench alone. "Aren't you two coming? This is a big battle!" Stella exclaimed.

"We're coming... just give us a minute." Shinn said as Kira cracked a slight smile.

"Alright then. We won't bother you." Kira explained as the younger blonde girl followed him out of room. However as they began to float past the doorway the extended pilot began to frown slightly, and this caught Kira's attention. "Don't worry... you'll be fine out there." Kira said.

"No, it's not that." Stella replied, shaking her head.

"What is it?" He asked as the two of them glided over the railings on the middle section of the flight deck which stood their for atmospheric flight.

"It's just... I know you talked to me the night that Cagalli had her big speech on television, after the battle of ORB, but there's... something else that's been bothering me." The purple eyed girl said.

"Is it... about the Impulse?" Kira asked as his girlfriend quickly turned at him and grabbed his chest as the two of them drifted past the knees of the Sovereign and Veneficus.

"That girl... the pilot of the large gundam... is her sister, and when we fought at Daedalus... she called me a murderer for killing her sister! Am I... still a murderer, Kira? Have I not changed from what I was as an Earth Alliance... biological killing robot?" Stella asked as she clutched the torso of the brunette, Kira reaching around her body and embracing her as he put his mouth next to her right ear.

"No, Stella. You are not a murderer. I know the same feeling... and I will tell you right now, you are not a murderer." Kira said as the two of them slowly collided with the wall on the other side of the hanger bay, Stella pressed up against it as Kira stared into her eyes.

"What do you mean? You know what it feels like? HOW?" Stella asked angrily, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Stella, listen to me! LISTEN!" Kira said as he looked her in the eyes. "When I was fighting in the first war, I fought against four enemy machines... all on my own. It was brutal. It was tough. Truth be told I don't know how I managed to live through it all. However, one day I managed to... defeat one of these machines while protecting the Archangel; while protecting my friends from harm. Does the name 'Blitz' ring a bell?" Kira asked as Stella nodded her head, the aqueous liquid beginning to slow it's rate of release from her tear ducts.

"Wasn't it a stealth machine?" She asked as he nodded in return.

"Yes, it was. As a result of the Blitz's destruction, the pilot of another one of the four machines I was facing went up against me... and tried to kill me. The pilot of that machine said I had 'murdered his friend' and that he was going to kill me... and he failed." Kira said.

"So what's the point of all this?!" Stella freaked out as Kira grabbed her arms.

"Stella! Stop it!" Kira raised his voice a few decibels, grabbing the Extended's attention. "The point is... just because someone called you a murderer, does not make you a murderer. It makes them an emotionally compromised person. You destroyed the Impulse and you killed the pilot inside because they had decided that is was a good idea to try to steal valuable information from us and try to get away with it. That is not murder! However cruel this may sound, I will tell you something right now: If she didn't want to die, she shouldn't have done something so... stupid!" Kira slammed his right fist against the wall. "Alright... I'm sorry, but calling you a murderer for something like that is just a sad and pathetic attempt to shame you and make you feel guilty... to get an advantage over you, and if you flinch and pause and try to think about 'how much of a bad person' you are... then you might die..." Kira said as a tear flowed out of his left eye, the Ultimate Coordinator putting his head next to Stella's. "And... I don't want you to die... not after all I've been through..." Kira said as the blonde grabbed his head and pulled it away from his own, only to look him in the eyes and then lock lips with him for a second.

"Alright then... but you have to promise me right now... you won't get hurt, alright?" Stella leaned her neck to it's right as she nodded, Kira nodding back as the two kissed once again, silently agreeing with each other.

* * *

At the same time, in the Minerva's pilot's room:

"This... is it. Are you ready?" Cagalli asked Shinn as the two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"I am ready... if and only if you are ready, Cagalli. After all... we said we would..." Shinn tried to say as Cagalli put her right pinky over his lips.

"Do this together. We'll go out there... and we'll both fight... and we'll both survive... to be together, to live together... after." Cagalli sighed. "Alright then... I'll be ready, just after we do one last thing first..." Cagalli smiled.

"And what might that be?" Shinn asked, knowing what was awaiting him as the blonde locked lips with him, the two of them lifting off of the floor, floating into the air as they embraced each other, and slowly spun in the room for about ten seconds before breaking their kiss, and looking into each other's eyes for one final time before heading out into the hanger bay.

* * *

Archangel bridge:

"Send out the mobile suits. Main cannons target enemy ships. Don't hit our machines!" Murrue ordered as the enormous white and red vessel continued forward with it's beam cannons at the ready and it's defenses activated.

"Got it. You heard her, right?" Andrew Waltfeld ask with a chuckle as he sat below the Captain's chair.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

Currently the bridge of the LHM-BB01 was lowered and it's shield generator was activated as well, protecting the command center as the vessel approached the first O'Neill type colony, the combined ORB and Eurasian Federation fleet coming with it.

"Launch all available mobile suits! Lock forward guns onto the enemy vessels directly ahead of us and prepare to fire!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Executive Officer Trine responded.

"Dearka Elsman, Verde Buster, taking off!" Dearka said as he was propelled forward and left the Archangel's port side catapult.

"Yzak Joule, Blu Duel, launching!" Yzak continued as he did the same as his friend.

"Auel Neider, Strike Noir, leaving you behind!" Auel laughed as the Noir flew out of the Archangel's left launcher and prepared for battle.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, ORB-01 Enlightened Sovereign, taking off!" Cagalli announced as she left the Minerva via it's port side catapult, her machine's golden SPS-01 "Speculum" Phase Shift Armor activating shortly afterwords.

"Kira Yamato, ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus, let's do this!" Kira said as the Veneficus left the ship's starboard side mobile suit catapult, grabbing it's two large beam sabers as it's black and dark blue armor activated as well as it's SMF-02 "Marksman" Frame glimmered an icy blue.

"Stella Loussier, ORB-03 Demoness, here I go!" Stella cheered as the Demoness launched from the port side catapult, immediatly grabbing it's double ended staff as it's silver SPS-03 "Nemo Potest Me Interficere" Phase Shift Armor changed the color of the machine.

"Shinn Asuka, ORB-04 Judicator, heading into battle!" Shinn announced as the giant close-quarters combat machine left the Minerva's starboard side catapult, it's black and red armor igniting to life as it's SMF-04 "Berserker" Frame made the insides of the gundam look as if they were on fire.

* * *

Grandeur Bridge:

"ORB and Eurasian fleet approaching! Engagement imminent!" Mary Walafi warned from the Grandeur's bridge as Admiral Kendan Westenfluss turned and looked at the songstress.

"Well, it's now or never, Miss Clyne." Kendan said in a slightly bitter tone as the pink haired girl nodded and began to speak. 'This isn't going to work...' He thought as Lacus addressed the entire Zaft/Atlantic Federation fleet as well as the ORB/Eurasian Federation fleet.

"Attention ORB and Eurasian forces. This is Lacus Clyne speaking from the Zaft flagship Grandeur." The pink haired girl began her speech. At the same time the camera cuts to several places to show the facial expressions of different people. Arthur Trine had a slightly surprised look erupt on his face, while Captain Gladys simply gripped her chair and narrowed her eyes. Andrew Waltfeld sighed lightly and Captain Ramius sat up straight and raised her neck slightly. Auel emitted a small chuckle while Yzak rolled his eyes as Dearka failed to give off any noticeable response whatsoever. Stella put her right first finger up to her visor while Cagalli growled. Finally, the camera did a split screen as the Ultimate Coordinator and Ace of Aces simply close their eyes somewhat and narrow their views. "As it stands right now, the Requiem super weapon is being aimed at Ono'goro Island, and if you try to fight us, we will not hold back; we will wipe out ORB's Capital. However, it doesn't have to be this way, we don't have to fight, and we don't have to kill each other. Please, understand me right now... I don't want this to happen and neither do you, so let's find common ground together! Understand that the world you live in right now HAS to come to an end in order for humanity to even have a shred of happiness.

I know the Destiny Plan may seem like an extreme measure... but it is necessary for a world without war to come about. So please, if you take pride in the uniforms you are currently wearing or in the mobile suit you are piloting or even the ship you are currently working on, **you will surrender ****and see the ****undeniable, indisputable,**** irrefutable ****and ****absolute truth ****that if you are against the Destiny Plan you are an enemy of mankind as a whole!"** Lacus announced in her most arrogant tone possible. At first the entire Zaft fleet simply floated their in space, the Grandeur in the middle of the fleet, and the four METEOR units around it too. An eerie silence occupied the ears of all Zaft and Atlantic Federation soldiers, only sharing space with the monotonous humming of a ship's engines or the beeps coming from a console. The entire ORB fleet didn't attack, or do anything at all. They didn't fire back or change their speeds, until one voice spoke out against the pink pop singer.

"I've had enough of this nonsense..." The Lioness of the ORB Union let out a terrifying growl, causing Lacus to both fall back into her chair as the Captain of the ship she was on simply frowned. "Lacus Clyne, your arrogance knows no bounds, does it not? Yet you gleefully bask in it. Let me ask you this: Who the hell do you think you are to command the forces of the ORB Union and of the Eurasian Federation? What right do you have to tell the soldiers behind my mobile suit what they must do in order to take pride in the uniform they wear, or the mobile suit they pilot, or the vessel they work on?

Who granted you these rights? Nobody granted you these rights, and you have no control over the forces coming to attack this first relay station. **None whatsoever! **And what about finding common ground? A couple of hours ago I tried to negotiate peace with Chairman Durandal aboard the Gondwana, but he would have none of it. I said that I originally intended to outright reject the Destiny Plan in it's entirety, but after hearing the words of someone... close to me I decided to give negotiations a shot. I was very wrong to do so, and the attempt I made at finding common ground with Chairman Durandal nearly cost me my life, so don't you dare lecture me or my soldiers on COMMON GROUND or PRIDE! No, I'm not going to tell you that we're here to deconstruct Requiem, and that it is a useless weapon of mass destruction, or that it cannot be used to protect anything, or that it must never be fired again, because that is foolish and narrow minded.

I'm going to simply tell you this right now: ORB will not surrender all that it has to Zaft and Chairman Durandal, and we will do everything in our power to prevent you from opening fire on our homeland and destroying it, and we will STAND directly in your way as you try to force your so-called 'undeniable, indisputable, irrefutable and absolute truth' down our throats, expecting us to sacrifice it all while you give up nothing! As the leader of the ORB Union it is my responsibility to protect my people and ensure their safety and right now I am doing what it takes to fulfill that responsibility. YOU do not have that kind of responsibility! YOU do not know what it means to be the Chief Representative of the ORB Union! Yet YOU so **arrogantly **think that you are an authority on things you are not! I'm sorry, you had your chance for talking, you had your chance for negotiations, but from what you've demonstrated, you're too caught up in the foolish idea that you have the only 'good' and that everything else is bad.

You don't want to compromise, you want everyone to give into what you want without question or conflict, and I'm sorry, but the world does not work that way." Cagalli explained as the Sovereign raised it's right arm, the shield's beam fangs pointing at the Zaft fleet and station one. "Now, my soldiers, attack! **ALL VESSELS, COMMENCE FIRING!" **the Goddess of Victory ordered, yelling at the top of her lungs as the Enlightened Sovereign fired both of it's raised Type-110RC "Imperatrix" Double Beam Cannons, the green shots blitzing off into the distance only to be followed by a large barrage of bigger beam blasts coming from the ORB and Eurasian ships.

"The ORB forces has opened fire!" Mary warned as a certain pink pop star sat with her body slouched in her chair.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Attack!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the Grandeur and Zaft forces began to let hell loose.

* * *

Combat erupted between the two sides as large space fairing battle cruisers began to fire upon one another while small mobile suits tried to close in on each other. Shots burst forth from Earth Alliance cruisers on both sides, the Agamemnon-class carriers firing their double beam cannons, the Nelson-class warships unleashing wave after wave of beam fire and shell shots while Drake-class escorts released a flurry of missiles. At the same time the Zaft ships were no slouches. The Grandeur, with it's large compliment of beam cannons and missile tubes started to progress forward, taking shots at anything it could with it's absurd array of weapons. Small Nazca-class destroyers started to fire their two large beam cannons as well as their smaller rail cannons while Laurasia-class frigates blew holes in the darkness of space via use of big green beams. Lastly, the ORB forces, who's number of specific ships made by the island nation were the smallest, were not to be counted out, due to their power. Izumo-class battleships countered with their double beam cannons while the Archangel and Minerva started to engage in long range combat with their own weapons. In a matter of seconds the space outside station one turned into a bloody battlefield.

"It's time. Let's go. You all know your targets, right?" Athrun asked as Rey nodded.

"Yes." Heine grinned.

"Sure do..." Luna growled as the four METEOR equipped units began to fly away from the Zaft flagship.

* * *

"Alright, the four of us should try to clear out the main forces..." Kira said as the four ORB-0x gundams as well as the Blu Duel, Verde Buster, and Strike Noir stayed close to them.

"You three should try to sneak around the side and take out the Geschmeidig Panzer arrays, alright?" Stella suggested to Yzak, Dearka and Auel.

"PAH! Why us? I'm no man for a stealth mission!" Yzak raged.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Auel complained as Dearka sighed.

"Calm. Down." The blonde man said.

"You're not nearly as big of a target as our machines are, and it's a simple as that. So go!" Stella giggled as the Demoness waved the scythe end of it's Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff around, at the Strike Noir, but in such a fashion that it wouldn't hit Auel's machine.

"Hey! Stop it, Stella!" Auel complained, reaching for his anti-ship swords.

"Just go!" Cagalli ordered from the Sovereign, clearly calming down from the response she gave Lacus as the sound of her breath hinted at it's weight. "And don't make the phase 'if you want something done right you need to do it yourself' apply hear, OKAY?!" The Lioness roared as the three suits began to thrust away.

"Now... let's get 'em!" Shinn grinned, the Judicator grabbing both of it's Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords and activating it's wings of light as it burst forward, the three other ORB-0x machines following, and the Demoness switching into Skylord mode.

* * *

Grandeur Bridge:

"Accelerate by ten percent. Turn bow twenty to port and lower pitch by fifteen. Anti-beam depth charges standby to launch on my command." Kendan Westenfluss ordered from his vessel's bridge as the helmsman obeyed his orders.

"I... I... just... Cagalli... ugh..." Lacus began to weep to herself, the sound of her voice very faint and unnoticeable for the moment as she cried, the words of the Chief Representative playing in her head again.

_'Lacus. Clyne. How dare you talk over me while I do something like this. How dare an arrogant POP SINGER interrupt a politician like me with your drivel!' _

'It's just... is it true? Is it?' Lacus thought to herself as the Captain continued to bark orders.

"Now, anti-beam depth charges, fire!" Kendan ordered as the Grandeur unleashed a couple of depth charges, which exploded and created beam dispersion shields on the port side of the ship while two Ootsukigatas and one Murasame closed in, attempting to fire their ranged weapons as at the large ship, the beams being canceled out by the depth charges as the Grandeur followed up with a couple of anti-mobile suit missiles, destroying one of the Ootsukigatas before two DOMs and a Blaze ZAKU Phantom closed in to finish off the other two ORB mass production models.

_'Now listen to me, Lacus, and people of the world. Who do you think deserves to be taken more seriously: Me, the leader of a powerful and sovereign nation who has fought tooth and nail for it, or Lacus, a pink pop star who sings songs all day long but never does anything of real significance?' _The words of the Princess continued to ring in Lacus' head.

'I guess... it kind of is true... after all...' Lacus thought as the eyes of Kendan Westenfluss closed in on two objects far off to the port side of the Grandeur.

"Magnify grid square H3." The short man ordered as the view screen of the lowered bridge displayed an image of the Archangel and Minerva engaged in combat near each other, tearing their way through the Zaft forces bit by bit as numerous mobile suits clung to the two vessels like the ships were their parents or something like that. "We'll work our way over to that dumb as a brick student, Gladys, as well as that fiend Ramius." Kendan muttered under his breath.

_'Who the hell do you think you are to command the forces of the ORB Union and of the Eurasian Federation? What right do you have to tell the soldiers behind my mobile suit what they must do in order to take pride in the uniform they wear, or the mobile suit they pilot, or the vessel they work on? Who granted you these rights? Nobody granted you these rights, and you have no control over the forces coming to attack this first relay station. **None whatsoever!**' _The last group of words played in Lacus Clyne's head as tears began to fall from her eyes and she sneezed into her right sleeve, grabbing the attention of Grandeur's highest ranking officer.

"Miss... Clyne?" Kendan said as he turned around an raised his right eyebrow at Lacus. "Do you want to be on the bridge or would you rather be somewhere else?" Kendan asked as Lacus tried to regain her composure and look into the eyes of the Captain.

"Incoming Eurasian Windams from starboard closing fast." Mary warned.

"Roll thirty to port and lock the underside Quals. Fire when ready." Kendan calmly ordered.

"Yes sir." Erin Dubu, the Executive Officer, said as he acknowledged his orders, with Ian Fran, the helmsman simply nodding as he steered the ship as per his instructions.

"It's just... her words... they really got to me..." Lacus slowly said as the Grandeur began to shift it's position, the triple beam cannons on it's underside firing and destroying two Windams, the remaining Eurasian mobile suits moving away from the Grandeur to gang up and sink an Atlantic Federation Drake-class vessel quickly, the explosion and shock wave shaking the Grandeur's bridge.

"Don't. Let. That. Bitch's. Rhetoric. Get. To. You're. Head." Kendan replied to Lacus in a stern fashion before turning his head back towards the view screen. "Elends One and Two, target the enemy Izumo-class vessel!" He ordered as the flagship's pair of large double beam cannons aimed at an ORB vessel and fired, one of the shots hitting the Izumo-class' port side and the other taking out it's underside Gottfried, but not outright sinking it. 'Ablative armor is a bitch when you're fighting against it.' The Admiral thought. "Fire another barrage and include the Verderbtheits!" He commanded as the Grandeur fired another blast and managed to strike the Izumo-class again in the same spot, heating up it's armor as one of the small beam blasts struck the bridge head on, the ship exploding mere seconds later.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked as Kendan replied from where he was.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about nor does she deserve the position she is in command of. I want you to know that right now. We'll crush ORB's forces and force their hand... and then 'Chief Representative Attha' will know how wrong she is about you, right? There's nothing to worry about." Kendan informed as Lacus sat in her chair for about five more seconds and then nodded her head.

"O... okay..." She responded, a little too shocked to do much else.

'Damn's she's so annoying little girl... and she's done nothing thus far but piss off our enemies...' Kendan thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

At this point in time the four ORB-0x machines had engaged the Zaft and Atlantic Federation forces and were putting a significant dent in their numbers as they stayed grouped up together.  
"Dammit! Stop it now!" Kira yelled, combining his two beam rifles together into their shotgun mode and unleashing three shots at the port side of a Nazca-class ship before blasting the two white hatches on the side of the ship open with his two Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega energy beam cannons before breaking his rifles apart and firing a shot from each into the hole that had been ripped open, the Nazca-class' hull showing signs that it had been internally crippled from the inside shortly afterwords.

"Have it!" Cagalli raged, alternating fire between the two sets of twin beam cannons on her shields at an Atlantic Federation Nelson-class ship, the pairs of green lasers striking the ship from it's bow along the hull of the ship to it's bridge and then to it's engines.

"Grr..." Stella simply groaned as she charged directly into two DOMs and a Windam, ignoring the Zaft suits as she forced got up close to the Alliance suit and fired the Type-325LR "Ignire" Beam cannons from her shield right into it's chest as the DOMs swung down upon her suit with their beam sabers, the blades striking her machine's left shoulder and right leg, dealing no damage due to the Demoness' phase shift. "Tsk tsk..." Stella said lightly as she raised her left arm and then jabbed the spear end of her staff into the head of the DOM to her left side before kicking the right one and then spinning to her left, the Demoness' Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain striking the other machine in it's waist.

"Take this!" Shinn roared as the Judicator flew directly onto the deck of a Laurasia-class vessel, denting the hull as it crashed onto the surface due to it's massive weight of 102 metric tons before horizontally swinging the anti-ship sword in it's right hand at the large 'tower' near the stern of the ship, creating a large gash as the Ace of Aces noticed a GOUF heading for it at high speeds with it's MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword drawn. "And this!" Shinn yelled as he turned and swung his left sword, launching an enemy orb from it's beam emitter at the GOUF, catching it off guard and blowing it up. "Hmmph." Shinn groaned as he sunk the Judicator's two twenty-six meter long Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords into the Laurasia-class' hull like a saber tooth tiger biting into the soft flesh of it's prey with it's massive canines before pulling them across the hull.

However despite their success in taking part the enemy forces, the Sovereign, Veneficus, Demoness and Judicator slowly began to drift apart bit by bit, giving their enemies the chance to close in. However, despite this, Shinn and Kira did in fact manage to stay somewhat close together.

"Dammit! There's so many of them!" Shinn complained, whipping two energy orbs from the tips of his swords at a pair of Windams while Kira dodged the blast from a Gunner ZAKU and before charging in close and taking out it's massive beam cannon with one of his beam sabers before thrusting backwards and firing one of his large cannon's at the suits cockpit, ending it.

"I hear you, Shinn. Still... something's bothering me... why haven't..." Kira said lightly before his finely tuned combat instincts kicked in, causing him to redirect the Veneficus upwards and avoid a shot from 120cm high-energy beam cannon, which had originated from a METEOR unit. "Right on que." He groaned as the Veneficus flew over to the Judicator, the two machines going back to back again as the two METEOR units decided to reveal themselves.

"I see we're fighting both of you... again!" Rey Za Burrel said as the Legacy raised the large right arm of it's unit and swung downwards, separating the two ORB-0x machines and sending them in different directions.

"We won't make the same mistakes we made on the Gondwana, Shinn." Athrun grumbled, the Crusader firing a barrage of "Erinaceus" anti-ship missiles at the Judicator, Shinn thrusting backwards.

'Damn, the Judicators ranged abilities are a bit lacking... still...' Kira thought as he pulled out his two Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles, combined them and then fired the shotgun in conjunction with his backpack cannons at a perpendicular angle to the missiles taking out most of them as Shinn finished off the rest with a few well placed Type-450MS/O "Gladius Orbis" Emitter shots from his swords.

"So, we face each other again? A two versus two battle?" Shinn asked as the red and black gundam shifted into a defensive stance with it's two swords.

"I guess so, Shinn!" Rey said as the Legacy activated the beam swords on it's METEOR and slashed at the Judicator, Shinn trying to block with his right armed shield and being pushed back a little, groaning as he did.

"Shinn!" Kira yelled as the Veneficus bent it's legs to avoid a swing from the ZGMF-X19S Crusader. "Grr..." Kira thought.

* * *

The Sovereign has just plunged the beams on it's right armed shield into a GOUF and pulled them out as Cagalli quickly moved backwards to avoid being cut in half from head to toe by a large beam saber.

"What the hell?" She said to herself.

"Hahahahahahaha! It's time you met your maker, Cagalli Yula Attha!" Heine laughed as the Assassin quickly attempted to take another swing at the Sovereign, its METEOR unit coming right at the golden mobile suit as Cagalli ascended to avoid being hit and fired her left armed beam cannons at the Assassin, the orange haired pilot avoiding the hit.

"Not good enough." Heine quipped as he did a one-eighty and came around, launching a barrage of missiles at the Sovereign as Cagalli attempted to take them out with her beam cannons, narrowly doing so before clashing blades directly with the METEOR.

* * *

"MURDERER!" Lunamaria Hawke yelled at the top of her lungs, firing her machine's chest cannon as well as it's METEOR's beam cannons at the Demoness as Stella quickly put her left wing around her body and blocked the blast before switching into mobile armor mode and flying downwards to swoop around and attempt to finish off Luna.

"Murderer! I AM NOT A MURDERER!" The blonde Extended protested as she came up from under Lunamaria's METEOR unit and fired her beam whip at the underside of the unit, the magenta haired female shifting to her right to avoid the blast.

"Then what are you then? What word could describe the killer of my sister?" Luna asked as she swung her large beam blade at the Demoness, Stella ignoring the attack and taking the hit dead on, her armor protecting her as she was simply tossed around and gained more momentum from the hit, doubling back in a large arc, slashing an attacking Windam to bits and firing her shield cannons.

"A better question would be what word describes your sister?" Stella asked as she tried to take a swing at Luna with her beam claws, the Colossus' unit ducking out of the way just in time.

"An innocent!" Luna replied, making a ninety degree turn to her left and firing her machine's left side 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon at the Demoness, Stella switching into mobile suit mode and blocking with her right wing beam shield system.

"Grr..." The blonde moaned.

* * *

Right now the Minerva was flying right by the port side of a Nazca-class destroyer which was headed in the opposite direction as the gray and red vessel aimed the three Tristans on it's port side at the Nazca.

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur commanded as the ship fired the three beam cannons, hitting the central shaft and port side section of the smaller blue ship as well as it's engines, dealing serious damage and causing it to explode as the bigger ORB vessel flew past it. At the same time the Archangel was flying over the Minerva's port side a few kilometers away, the older craft having just crippled an Agamemnon-class carrier.

"Incoming missiles from starboard! Twenty of them!" Bart warned as Captain Gladys looked to her upper right.

"Intercept! Aim Isolde and CIWS!" The Captain ordered.

"Er... yes ma'am!" Arthur replied, the Minerva aiming it's triple beam cannon and firing it at the missiles as well as the ships small beam CIWS, which were really only designed to harm mass production mobile suits and missiles. As the projectiles were intercepted and destroyed, two large green beam blasts burst forth from the pink cloud and struck the Minerva's bridge, the beam shield that had recently been installed protecting that area of the ship from damage.

"Vessel detected off our starboard bow. It's the Grandeur! Distance: Twelve thousand!" Bart warned as the camera does a split to show an angered Captain Gladys and worried Executive Officer.

"Roll and swing bow to port by twenty degrees! Arthur set up a broadside barrage with the starboard guns! Malik, don't let that monster close in on us. We're done for if it get's too close with all the weapons it has!" Talia ordered as the Minerva began to execute it's orders and began to shift away from the Grandeur, firing off a couple of missiles from it's starboard side and rear missile tubes.

"Archangel closing! Distance: Forty five hundred! She's locking her weapons onto the Grandeur too!" Bart informed.

"Malik you better be ready for some split second evading!" Talia groaned.

"Yes ma'am!" The helmsman responded.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Lock all port side guns onto the Minerva and all starboard side guns onto the Archangel. Fire on my command and then immediately raise our bow thirty five degrees and roll forty to starboard." Kendan Westenfluss ordered.

"Yes sir." Ian responded as Kendan Westenfluss looked outside the Grandeur's bridge screen, showing the Minerva off to the ship's right flying in a perpendicular direction from left to right, and the Archangel turning to face the massive ship with it's four leg mounted Gottfrieds and two double barreled Valiants clearly targeting the massive red ship.

'Hold on... hold on... just a little bit longer... little bit longer...' Kendan thought as the Grandeur closed the distance between the three vessels little by little. "Now!" He yelled.

* * *

"_**FIRE!**_" All three Captains ordered as their ships began to open fire, the Archangel shooting eight green beam blasts and four yellow linear cannon blasts, the Grandeur unleashing an enormous wave of verdant energy from it's beam weapons and the Minerva firing it's three starboard side Tristans, it's Isolde, and it's Rienzi cannon at the Grandeur. A great ball of light erupted from the area in between the two ORB ships and the Zaft flagship as the shots crissed and crossed each other, canceling each other out and flying past each other as all three warships attempted to make evasive maneuvers to evade suffering damage, but each and everyone of them took some sort of hit.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Lacus screamed at the top of her lungs as the ship shook in an incredibly violent manner, explosions taking place in front of the bridge.

'Shut up you little girl...' Kendan thought as he braced himself. "DAMAGE REPORT, NOW!" He yelled as Ian attempted to make the required moves his Captain had commanded of him.

"Verderbtheit two, Schmerz two and four, as well Qual four have been shot!" Erin Dubu reported, indicating how the small single beam cannon on the ship's port side had been taken out, as well as the regular sized double beam cannons on it's stern port side and inner upper starboard wing had been destroyed, as well as the triple beam cannon on the ship's lower starboard side had been taken down.

"Gah..." Kendan Westenfluss said.

* * *

"Damage to Gottfried three and port side wing! Armor temperatures are rising in several areas along the ship's hull!" Dalida notified Captain Murrue Ramius of the damage to the Gottfried on the side of the Archangel's starboard leg, as well as the last third of the port wing, which had been blown off completely.

"Get us away while the heat dissipation system relaxes the laminated armor. Ninety to starboard. Target the Grandeur with the Cherus!" Murrue commanded.

"Aim Cherus one though four!" Waltfeld ordered as the four individual beam cannons on the back of the ship tried to lock onto the Grandeur.

* * *

"Starboard side missile launchers have been hit and are out of commission. Tristan five has been damaged. In addition to this the entire starboard hull took several hits." Arthur finished giving a damage report to Gladys as she picked up her hat off the floor and put it back on her head and straighten it out.

"Keep us in pursuit." Gladys ordered as she noticed the flight pattern shift the Grandeur had taken. "Target that ship's engines with the Isolde and Rienzi and then release anti-beam depth charges after we fire them, now fire!" The blonde haired Captain ordered as her ship fired it's triple beam cannon as well as it's multi-phase beam cannon, the Grandeur swerving to it's port to evade suffering a hit to it's engines as one of the smallest wings near the back of the ship, on it's port side, was hit directly by the Rienzi blast as well as one of the Isolde shots and began to glow bright red before breaking off of the ship's hull. 'Well... Kendan... how do you like your former pupil now?' Talia thought with a serious and determined look on her face as the Grandeur fired the Qual that was mounted on the underside of it's port superstructure at the Minerva, the three blasts being deflected by the anti-beam depth charges.

* * *

"Alright guys, just a little bit longer! Keep it up!" Yzak Joule said as he, Dearka, Auel, and a small group of mass production mobile suits consisting of one Aisha, two Murasames, an Ootsukigata and two Eurasian Windams kept formation together as they attempted to sneak into Station One's interior, skirting the battle zone.

"Keep it up? Oh no problem, 'sir'! AHAHAHA!" Auel laughed as he fired the grenade out of the Noir's beam rifle directly at a DOM, destroying it's bazooka before closing in and slicing it in half with one of his swords.

"Save your laughter for when we're inside the colony. Then I don't care what you shoot as long as it's not us!" Yzak replied as he fired the rail gun on his suit's shoulder at an Atlantic Federation Windam, the Aisha digging it's beam claws into a clumsy Gunner ZAKU's head and backpack as the Ootsukigata helped Dearka blast one approaching Laurasia-class ship from a distance with it's long range cannon, the Verde Buster combining it's beam rifles together to fire a series of extremely powerful beam blasts.

* * *

Right now the Grandeur was being chased by the Minerva and to some extent, the Archangel. The massive red ship was firing a round of missiles at the smaller vessel which was running parallel to it from behind it's port side, the Archangel even further back and for the most part out of weapon's range. However despite this the larger white vessel was able to provide Captain Gladys some cover via use of her own CIWS and missiles.

"Captain, I've just received some news from one of our ships closer to Station One. A couple of ORB mobile suits are attempting to infiltrate it at this very moment." Koltan warned as Kendan's eyes partially popped.

"What? Dammit! Send... Rey to go deal with them! Athrun should be able to deal with those two ORB machines on his own while the Legacy takes care of them." Kendan ordered as the red ship rolled slightly to it's right to avoid another Rienzi shot.

"Yes sir." Koltan responded.

"Alright, enough of this chasing business! Ian, prepare to go hard to port! Erin, target those ships with the guns on the upper decks." Kendan commanded in a harsh tone as he turned and looked to his left.

"Yes sir!" Both bridge crew members responded.

"Now!" The Admiral ordered as the ship began to turn to it's port very quickly and aimed it's guns at the Minerva, Captain Gladys' eyes widening.

* * *

"Hard to starboard! Engines at maximum thrust!" Gladys ordered as the Minerva started to roll and turn to it's right to avoid the beam blasts that were coming for it, and there was a lot of them. The Archangel did the same only to it's port. As the wave of energy lasers shot out of the Grandeur they managed to snipe off the port bow Tristan of the Minerva as well as the CIWS that was positioned there. "Dammit!" Talia slammed her left fist onto her armrest.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and ORB's Chief Representative, Shinn?" Rey asked as the Legacy swung downwards onto the Judicator with it's large left arm, Shinn quickly moving to his left to avoid the hit.

"None of your bloody business!" Shinn asked as Rey fired the beam cannon on his METEOR's right arm at Shinn, who raised both his hands up and activated their Type-490ES "Navitas" Beam Shield Generators, blocking the blasts but being pushed back slightly, only to have Athrun attempt to cut him in half from behind. "Yeah nice try asshole!" Shinn said as he ascended to avoid the blast, the Veneficus coming up from behind Rey and firing a carefully placed shot, damaging the missile launchers on the tail fin of the Legacy's METEOR.

"It's a legitimate concern!" Athrun groaned.

"No, it isn't! And you wouldn't understand since you never really... 'got Cagalli'!" Kira said, the Veneficus taking aim directly at the Crusader with both it's beam rifles.

"Ah no you don't, not with that mobile suit's specialized frame!" Rey said as the Legacy cut in front of the Veneficus, causing Kira to move back and avoid his aim as he flew past the ORB-02 machine and fired his rail cannons and chest cannon at the Judicator, Shinn ducking to avoid the hits and raising his right hand sword in an attempt to cut the underside of the Legacy's METEOR unit as it passed by, and barely missing as Rey ascended, hearing a beep from his console. "Athrun... take care of these two, I've got something to do." Rey announced as the Legacy put it's METEOR's engines to full and blasted away, leaving Athrun alone. 'Dammit! Of all the... damned... nonsense that could go on, why this?' Rey asked himself mentally.

"Alright... damn." The Red Knight muttered under his breath. "What do you mean 'never really got Cagalli'? KIRA!" Athrun asked, another round of missiles coming from the Crusader, only to be shot down by the Veneficus and Judicator.

"You two were never really meant for each other in the way that I've made a relationship with the Lioness... and unlike you, I actually treat her like the Lioness she is!" Shinn raged as the Judicator attempted to cut off the big left arm of Athrun's unit, only to have him swing it downwards and miss.

"Why... how dare you! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING AS IDIOTIC AS THAT!" Athrun said as a green SEED exploded in his eyes and he fired all the beam cannons from his suit at Kira and Shinn, the Veneficus and Judicator attempting to block with their beam shields, and being knocked back as they did.

"Shinn! Trade! Now!" Kira said as the ORB-02 and ORB-04 gundams stabilized and threw the weapons they had in their left hands at each other, the Veneficus giving the Judicator one of it's Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles, and the close-quarters combat suit giving the ranged assault suit one of it's Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords, both machines grabbing each other's weapon's and holding them in a stylish way with the Veneficus holding the sword upside down and across it's body and the Judicator holding the rifle with it's arms tucked in.

"I treated Cagalli like a women. I may not be with her now, but I cannot grasp the idea of how you off all people would end up with her, considering how you acted on the Minerva and the things you said about her!" Athrun yelled.

"That's the problem, Athrun. You tried to overpower Cagalli and didn't treat her... like Cagalli!" Kira said as he used the anti-ship sword to block a swing from Athrun's right

"And I've changed since then, since my time when you were my commanding officer! I'VE GROWN UP and I've been able to see things I've never seen before!" Shinn raged as he fired the borrowed beam rifle at the Crusader's METEOR, blasting the small beam cannon on the back left section of the suit off.

* * *

"Alright spread out. Your sensors should be able to detect where the beam bending arrays are, so snap to it!" Yzak ordered as his group of mobile suits entered Station One, the Blu Duel, Verde Buster and Strike Noir leading the pack as the other machines followed up. However as the last machine, the Ootsukigata, was about to enter the colony, it was destroyed and burst into a small explosive cloud.

"AH!" The ORB pilot yelled as his life was ended.

"Huh?" Dearka asked, turning around.

"What the heck was that? Not cool, man!" Auel complained as the Legacy and it's METEOR unit came around the corner and entered the colony.

"A METEOR..." Yzak muttered. "Spread out and take cover! That thing has more guns than all our suits combined!" The silver haired man warned as the suits began to fly apart from each other, Rey unleashing some blasts from his two large beam cannons, taking out the Windam and one of the Murasames.

"I see you guys decided to be stealthy... well you're not Heine so unfortunately that's not going to work." Rey said as he activated the METEOR's large beam swords and attempted to take a swing at the Blu Duel, but stopped short when he realized something very important. 'Dammit! I can't bloody use this unwieldy thing inside the colony... I'll end up taking out the Geschmeidig Panzer devices myself!' He thought as he noticed the Verde Buster begin to target several specific points alongside the colony wall and fire it's weapons.

"Well if you're going to just sit there I guess I'll do my own thing!" Auel laughed as the Strike Noir fired it's wing cannons at two spots on the inner wall.

"Uh, no, sorry. I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Rey said as the Legacy detached itself from it's METEOR unit and grabbed it's two RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifles and then detached all eight of it's small DRAGOONs and all four of it's large DRAGOONs.

"What are they?" Auel said innocently as his eyes widened and the DRAGOONs began to fly around.

"YOU IDIOT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OF THOSE THINGS!" Yzak raged as the Blu Duel frantically began to make efforts to avoid the DRAGOON shots, barely moving out of the way in time and taking a hit or two to his shield. At the same time the last Murasame was quickly overwhelmed and although the Aisha tried to use it's Type 89 Combined Beam Shield Generator/Beam Fang Generator to block the attacks it too was focused down when Rey fired the Legacy's RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon at the cockpit of the suit and forced the pilot to block that hit while one of the large pods swooped around the limited production model and took it out from behind with it's beam spikes.

"Gah! Not this again! It's like Yachin Due all over again!" Dearka said as he tried to get his big and bulky Verde Buster to dodge the incoming attacks, and managed to for the most part. However he did suffer a hit to his Gun Launcher.

"Are you surprised? At all? Take a guess, a GUESS at who I am!" Rey said as the Legacy retracted all of it's pods back onto the Legacy's backpack and back skirt armor, Yzak quickly analyzing the look of the suit and gasping as he did.

"BAH! No way, Kira bloody Yamato took you out last war! Rau!" Yzak said as he quickly grabbed the Blu Duel's Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrators and whipped them at the Legacy, Rey ascending to avoid them, and checking the time it would take to recharge his pods.

"Rau? Like... our old Commander Rau?" Dearka asked as he fired his machine's beam rifles at Rey only to have him block the attacks with his beam shields.

"The same. Unfortunately it appears that Yzak and Dearka... aren't going to behave the same way Athrun did, and it's a damn shame." Rey said, cracking a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Yzak raged. "Dearka, take out the remaining arrays. Auel... Where the hell are you?" Yzak asked as the tanned man nodded and continued to fire upon the colonies interior, causing substantial explosions to erupt wherever the beam shots landed.

"One... two... three... keep going... you can get this done while Yzak and Auel distract him." Dearka muttered as he continued his surgical strikes, one after the other, his sensors displaying how quickly he was disabling the colony.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about but right now I'm going to kill you bastard!" Auel laughed as the Strike Noir appeared behind Rey and ascended, leaping towards the Legacy with it's MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blades drawn. "GET READY FOR DEATH!"

"Not... quite... not yet, at least... and not from you." Rey replied, muttering with a stone face as the Legacy quickly threw the beam rifle in it's left hand up and away before quickly grabbing the beam saber stored on his right side skirt with his machine's left hand and turning around as the Strike Noir swung down upon him, a flash of light taking place between the Strike Noir and Legacy as Auel passed Rey, the Noir having taken a hit to it's right arm directly at it's elbow as the Legacy suffered not a single scratch.

"Damn..." Auel said lightly as his gundam's right arm exploded, the anti-ship sword flying off into the distance as Rey ascended and picked up his missing beam rifle.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Yzak raged as the Blu Duel flew forwards towards the ZGMF-X20S Legacy as the nuclear powered suit deployed all of it's DRAGOONs again. "Dammit!" Yzak complained as he switched from 'get up close and personal' mode to 'avoid the small pods of death' mode, while simultaneously storing his beam rifles and withdrawing both of his beam sabers.

"I'm sorry but I don't have enough time to toy around with you guys so if you'll excuse me..." Rey said, storing his beam rifles before he engaged the Blu Duel in melee combat as the four large DRAGOON pods went right at the Verde Buster head on, activating their RL-600 "Ramme" Beam Spikes as Dearka remembered something very valuable that Yzak had told him before.

_"You've been lucky this whole time never having to fight a suit with a melee weapon, but I certainly do remember backing you out of mess after mess because your suit is ranged only! You need some sort of close quarters weapon, and that's final!" _

"Ah damn..." Dearka groaned as he activated the blades on his M9009B composite bayonet-equipped beam rifles and tried to block the attacks from the pods, and was partially successful. The Verde Buster managed to 'deflect' the first pod away with it's rifle, the anti-beam coated blade resisting the beam spike knocking it away as he sacrificed the rifle in his right arm to deflect the second one away, but you know what they say, third time's the charm, and this time the third DRAGOON went right into the Verde Buster's torso, putting a massive hole in the cockpit and causing the suit to explode after, taking Dearka Elsman with it.

"DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARKKKKKKA!" Yzak raged, his beam sabers clashing against the Legacy's as the Blu Duel momentarily stopped moving for a second while it's pilot was utterly shocking, giving Rey a chance to kick him away and then try to focus him down with his small DRAGOONs, Yzak's shoulder shield being blasted at the point where it connected into the shoulder of his machine and it's left arm being picked off by DRAGOON shots, as well as it's right leg at the upper thigh. "Daaaaaaaammmmmmnnnnnniiiiiit! If only I didn't let you distract me, you bastard!" He swore as Rey simply tried to crack a crude smile and called back his pods before heading back towards his machine's METEOR. "OH NO YOU BLOODY WELL DON'T! AUEL!" Yzak yelled at the top of his lungs as he quickly pulled out the M7G2 retractable beam gun in his right arm and fired two carefully aimed shots at the METEOR used by the Legacy, the blast hitting the left arm and back left engine as the Strike Noir fired it's beam cannons and the one pistol it could hold at the device as well, hitting it dead on in the center and causing it to explode, much to Rey's disappointment.

"You annoyances... well whatever. You're machines are probably too far damaged to go back to your ships without being picked off and you're simply not worth my time... you might as well just stay here when for when the Requiem fires and enjoy the show. Sure, you managed to take out the arrays but that doesn't matter too much, since ORB won't be able to defeat our forces in time to disable it." Rey sighed as the Legacy turned around and looked at the Blu Duel and Strike Noir for a second and then flew away, out of the colony.

"I really don't like that guy..." Auel said with a genuine pissed off look on his face.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Tell Heine to keep the Sovereign pinned! Fifteen to starboard, activate Eroberug and target the Archangel!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the Grandeur swung it's bow and powered up it's tactical gamma ray cannon system, the ring at the vessel's bow glowing bright green, the Archangel directly in it's line of fire and the Minerva off to it's port side somewhere.

* * *

Archangel bridge:

"Detecting massive energy buildup from the Grandeur! It's targeting us with some kind of gamma ray cannon of sorts!" Dalida warned.

"Lower bow forty five! Engines to maximum! Evade!" Murrue ordered in a tone that expressed just how panicked she was.

"Too! Late Captain! The blast radius is too wide!" Neumann warned as he attempted to steer the Archangel downwards quickly.

* * *

"Destroy that ship! Fire the Eroberug!" The Admiral commanded as the Grandeur fired it's gamma ray cannon at the Archangel, the powerful beam of energy blitzing towards the ship at a high speed, Murrue Ramius gasping and leaning back in her chair, sensors going off every second or so, altering the ship of it's incoming destruction when suddenly...

"NOOOO! NO YOU DON'T!" A SEED mode Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs as the Sovereign's ORB-01SP "Enlightened" Space Pack flying into view and activating it's Gamma Ray Canceler, a large shield of light similar to the one created by the Susano, but not as large appeared. The barrier protected the Archangel as a great blue explosion took place where the gamma ray blast hit the shield, the shot being canceled out completely as the Sovereign appeared in front of the Archangel's bridge and it's backpack reattached itself, although one thing was very different, and that was that the Sovereign was missing two of it's "Sol" WASPS now.

* * *

"Dammit! And we almost had you!" Heine complained as he swung his METEOR's massive right arm at the two WASPS from the Sovereign, which appeared to have kept him busy while Cagalli raced to go stop the Eroberug blast. However at the same time something else was happening, and it would spell bad news for the Grandeur.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"TWENTY TO PORT! ACTIVATE TANNHAUSER AND TARGET THE GRANDEUR'S BRIDGE!" Captain Gladys screamed as the Minerva's front shutter opened up and it's positron cannon came forward and activated, energy building up quickly as the gray and red vessel now faced the Grandeur's port side.

* * *

"The Minerva's preparing to fire it's positron cannon! Distance: Four thousand off the port bow!" Mary warned as Kendan's eyes widened and his pupils nearly disappeared.

"Evade it! Hard to starboard! Lower bow forty five! All back on rear starboard engines!" Kendan Westenfluss commanded as Ian Fran frantically began to press buttons and navigate the ship's controls, but it appeared that it might be too late as the massive red vessel began to shift it's position.

* * *

"_**TANNHAUSER, FIRE!**_" Captain Talia Gladys yelled as the Minerva's positron cannon fired it's anti-matter beam, the large white and red line of energy blitzing out of the bow of the ship and heading directly towards the port side of the Grandeur, looking as if it might score a direct hit onto the ship's hull...

* * *

-To Be Continued-


	20. Phase 50-1: Relativism vs Absolutism

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam SEED Destiny

* * *

Last time on Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate: Power of ORB:

_"TWENTY TO PORT! ACTIVATE TANNHAUSER AND TARGET THE GRANDEUR'S BRIDGE!" Captain Gladys screamed as the Minerva's front shutter opened up and it's positron cannon came forward and activated, the gray and red vessel now facing the Grandeur's port side._

_"The Minerva's preparing to fire it's positron cannon! Distance: Four thousand off the port bow!" Mary warned as Kendan's eyes widened and his pupils nearly disappeared._

_"Evade it! Hard to starboard! Lower bow forty five! All back on rear starboard engines!" Kendan Westenfluss commanded as Ian Fran frantically began to press buttons and navigate the ship's controls, but it appeared that it might be too late as the massive red vessel began to shift it's position._

_"**TANNHAUSER, FIRE!**" Captain Talia Gladys yelled as the Minerva's positron cannon fired it's anti-matter beam, the large white and red line of energy blitzing out of the bow of the ship and heading directly towards the port side of the Grandeur, looking as if it might score a direct hit onto the ship's hull..._

And now the conclusion to it all...

(Sorta)

* * *

"Ian! Get us clear at all costs!" Kendan Westenfluss yelled at the maximum volume his little lungs could give as the Grandeur violently shook to it's starboard side, the helmsman sweating a river as he attempted to steer the massive Zaft flagship out of the Tannhauser's line of fire.

"No good! Captain, we're not going to make it!" Ian freaked out, his two hands gripping the controls hard.

"All hands brace for impact!" The Captain yelled, stuck to the back of his chair.

"Oh... no..." Lacus Clyne was at a loss for words, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping as the bright red and white beam on anti-matter energy blitzed towards the Grandeur at a high speed, the pink pop star closing her scared blue eyes and covering her pale face in fear as the positron beam struck the Grandeur's red port wing dead on, completely perpendicular to the angle of the hull and nailing the area just to the left of the "Schmerz" double beam cannon, the ship shaking in such an uncontrollable manner as it did, causing Admiral Kendan Westenfluss to be thrown out of his chair and crash into the roof of the bridge back first as the helmsman lost his tight grip on the controls of the ship, electrical sparks flying out from several control consoles while people tried desperately to cover their vital spots to avoid being hit.

Several alarms went off on the bridge of the ship as the Tannhauser beam tore directly through the Grandeur's port side wing, the blinding light of the positrons racing past the area in front of the bridge as it cut the wing like a hot knife through butter, causing many crew members of the ship to be thrown around turbulently and crash into the walls, leaving a trail of explosions and debris in it's path as it nearly clipped the ship's wing completely off, the area directly to the left of the port wing's inner double beam cannon all that connected it onto the main body. The ship was badly beaten, but it wasn't defeated, nor sunk. As the light from the explosion began to fade the eyes of Talia Gladys and Arthur Trine grew as they bore witness to the still operational Zaft Flagship, the FFMH-Y205 Grandeur.

* * *

"What? How is it still... functional?" Arthur complained, considering this event to be something equal to a miracle, for the Zaft ship, of course.

"They managed to completely tank and survive that shot? They survived a direct hit from the Tannhauser? That's... that's not possible!" The blonde haired Captain complained as Bart caught wind of news that would make the situation even worse.

"Captain! Incoming mobile suit! It's the Colossus! And it's fighting the Demoness!" The radar operator warned as one METEOR unit and one silver gundam closed in on the ship from it's port side.

"Evade it! NOW!" Talia commanded, clearly going back into her commanding mindset.

* * *

"I'll get you!" Stella roared as the Demoness tried to take a slash directly at the Colossus, going in between the two large METEOR, cleaving downwards with the scythe end of it's Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff as Luna moved backwards slightly and avoided the hit, making sure to weave her way out of the Extended's attacks.

"No! I'm not going to get you yet! Take this, Captain Gladys!" Luna raged as the Colossus shot a blast out of it's LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon, the powerful beam of energy ripping quickly through space and scoring a direct hit onto the Minerva's Tannhauser as it tried to retract back into the ship, the positron cannon exploding and dealing damage to the vessel, although because it wasn't a split second away from firing like before, it didn't do nearly as much damage, but still shook the crew greatly, causing some people to lose their footing. "That's for defecting and taking Meyrin with you! And that's for trying to kill Miss Lacus!" Luna yelled as she turned her attention back towards Stella. "And now for you!"

"Would you just drop it?" Stella asked as she swung her left arm up, the beam whip on it's shield extending out and lashing at Lunamaria's machine, only to have the magenta haired girl swing her large right arm directly at the whip, the beam sword attached to it hitting the rope of energy and deflecting it away.

"No! I won't." Luna announced as Stella retracted the whip back into her shield.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Damage... report... ugh I'm going to have a bruise there... in several 'theres'." Kendan Westenfluss groaned as he managed to kick himself off of the bridge's roof and go back down to the ground and land in his chair, noticing how his helmsman was vigorously attempting to make evasive maneuvers while he recovered.

"We're alive?" Lacus asked as she took her hands off of her face.

"Yes, we're alive." Kendan sighed. "NOW WHERE IS THAT DAMAGE REPORT? I WANT IT NOW!" He raged.

"Captain, numerous casualty reports are popping up all over the place. The port wing suffered a direct hit and I've lost all control over the weapons systems on it, as well as the CIWS mounted directly on the spot where it connects to the port fuselage, and the sensors present there are not functioning. We're sealing off all bulkheads in blocks 360-401. Ship's damage is at 32%!" Erin Dubu explained as the Archangel fired it's starboard Valiants at the location where the wing was barely connected onto the ship, striking it and causing the ship to shake again as more exposed metal fragments were broken off and tossed from the hull into the vacuum.

"I can confirm... Captain the engines in the port wing are unresponsive!" Ian Fran warned as Kendan Westenfluss stood up and looked directly at the damaged part on the screen of the ship.

'It's barely even connected onto the hull. If we were in the atmosphere that entire section would have snapped off due to gravity by now and it looks like it can't take anymore damage before it breaks away on it's own...' Kendan thought, cracking a slight smile. 'Good job Gladys, but I'm not done yet.' Kendan sat back down in his chair, smirking. "Lower pitch angle twenty, swing bow forty to port. Lock functioning weapons onto those two ship!" The Admiral commanded.

"But Captain, we're barely..." Erin tried to say.

"We're not 'barely hanging in'. You don't need wings to fly in space. We've suffered a hit but we're not done yet, not until I saw so! Alright!" Kendan barked.

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew responded in unison.

"Detecting two incoming enemy mobile suits closing in at high speeds. Heat signatures matched to ORB-02 Veneficus and ORB-04 Judicator. Athrun's METEOR unit is right behind them and closing fast!" Mary Walafi warned as two sets of energy wings, one bright red and the other bright blue, closed in on the Grandeur.

"Anti-air open fire! Keep those two away from the ship! And tell Athrun to stay back and support with that damned METEOR of his!" Kendan ordered. 'I don't Athrun to come close to the Grandeur with his unit's beam sword trying to take care of them...' He thought, the Grandeur began to fire a barrage of missiles from its functioning missile tubes, as well as unleash a bullet storm with it's regular CIWS and Beam CIWS.

* * *

"Don't get too cocky. We're only going to be able to damage that part because it's beam CIWS is neither plentiful nor working and we'll be able to avoid it." Kira said as the Veneficus stored it's beam rifle onto it's side skirt and held the Judicator's anti-ship sword with both hands while the Judicator gripped on weapon in each hand as the two of them blitzed towards the Grandeur's damaged left wing.

"Right! We'll do some damage and then scram while they try to force us away!" Shinn said as he raised his machine's left hand guard and blocked a hit from the Grandeur's port Elend before firing the beam rifle in his right hand several times at a group of incoming missiles, destroying them as the two gundams landed on top of the Grandeur's port wing, right where the limb was barely clinging onto the body and then began to slash away at the area of the ship.

* * *

"Dammit! Get those mobile suits off the deck!" Kendan swore as Ian made an evasive move to starboard to prevent the Grandeur from taking a hit to it's underside from the Archangel, and then lowered the bow to dodge a multi-phase cannon shot from the Minerva in addition to several beam blasts, explosions taking place as the Veneficus and Judicator tried to cut the port wing directly off of the Grandeur.

"Captain it's no good! If we fire missiles they'll evade them and it'll damage the ship!" Erin responded.

"Then configure the missiles to arm themselves only when they're about to hit those machines! Now fire! Get them off my ship!" Kendan raged.

"Yes sir!" Erin replied as he began to press a combination of buttons on his console, the ship firing a barrage of projectiles a second later, the missiles headed directly for it's port wing.

* * *

"Alright I think we've outstayed out welcome!" Shinn warned as the Judicator jumped off of the Grandeur's wing, it's red "Velox Veredictum" System wings blazing as it flew away.

"Yeah I think you're right." Kira said as the Veneficus pulled it's anti-ship sword out of the vessel's hull and flew away, the wing of the ship now in an extremely unstable shape and bending in an unnatural fashion, the missiles hitting the area where the two machines were just before but not exploding, simply colliding with the hull and ricocheting elsewhere. "Now, take this back!" The Ultimate Coordinator warned as the two machines came right at each other, almost like they were fighting one another and passed each other, switching their weapons back to each other again, the red machine gripping it's two anti-ship swords and the blue one grasping both of it's powerful rifles.

"Damn... it's still connected onto the body. Breaking it off would be a bonus." Shinn complained as the two machines flew in opposite directions to avoid the two large beam blades from Athrun's METEOR as the Red Knight closed in.

"No Shinn, you haven't changed, you're still the brat I knew when we were both on the Minerva! It's Kira's who's changed! Kira, why are you doing this! How could you pilot a machine with that much power? When we fought together you told me you hated the very idea weapons of mass destruction... like nuclear missiles... and now you use that machine which can wipe out an entire fleet in one attack?" Athrun asked as he fired his beam cannons at the Veneficus, Kira rolling in the air to avoid the hits before turning around and firing how two Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega energy beam cannons at the Crusader's METEOR, a SEED mode Athrun barely dodging one blast, the other damaging the missile tubes on the rear fin.

"I know realize that weapons like that... weapons that I thought could only destroy... are meant to protect by the people that build them, and it's merely a matter of perspective!" Kira said as a purple SEED exploded in his eyes as he entered SEED mode, the outer v-fin of the Veneficus folding upwards, it's eyes turning purple and the message of 'Pilot S.E.E.D. Mode factor activation detected. **S**uperior **E**limination of **E**nemies **D**omination O.S. Activated.' appearing on it's monitor. "Shinn, you said that breaking off that ship's wing would deal internal damage? Well..." Kira raged as the Veneficus detached all eight of it's "Luna" WASPS and sent them at the Grandeur, which was fighting the Archangel and Minerva again. 'I can't bring them close to the bridge... the beam interception shots will tear them up... but if I do this then it'll work!' Kira thought as the eight WASPS dive bombed right onto the fragile metal bridge between the Grandeur's left wing and it's main body, going directly through the ship's hull and coming around to the other side as a series of explosions took place where they had damaged the ship, their phase shift having had protected them from exploding.

* * *

"SHOOT THOSE THINGS OUT OF THE SKY!" Kendan Westenfluss raged as the Zaft Flagship aimed most of it's upper level main cannons at the Veneficus' WASPS and firing them all at once, the shots creating a large array of lasers as the small pods attempted to dodge them, and were for the most part successful. However as Athrun managed to push Shinn away using the METEOR's right arm the Crusader then took a swing at the suit with the icy blue internal frame, Kira's concentration breaking for a split second to move his machine away due to the increased difficulty of dodging an attack from a SEED mode Athrun Zala, the Grandeur's shots destroying two of Kira's blue WASPS as the remaining six rejoined the Veneficus themselves, the lower right wing lacking it's pods.

"Captain... the port wing... structural integrity is non-existent! We're losing it!" Erin warned as the sound of creaking, bucking, and breaking metal echoed throughout the Grandeur's body, the left wing bending downwards at certain degrees. Ten degrees... twenty five degrees... thirty degrees... and then when it bent down from the main body at an angle of forty five degrees a powerful explosion shook the ship's hull, and a loud snap then echoed throughout the very metal of the ship as left wing of the Grandeur broke off from the vessel and floated out into space on it's own, slowly descending to the Moon down below.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"Good. Now we've dealt an even greater blow to that ship!" Arthur cheered.

"She's down but she's not out!" Talia warned.

"Ma'am, I've just received word from the Tsukyomi. Yzak and Auel were successful in disabling the Geschmeidig Panzer arrays at the first relay station but they've been damaged and the Verde Buster has been taken out!" Kathleen Prel informed as the camera cuts to show the Strike Noir and Blu Duel enter an Izumo-class vessel with primary light gray and secondary dark gray color scheme.

"What? Alright then. Regroup of forces and head for Daedalus base, that's our next stop if we're to be successful in this operation!" Talia ordered as the Minerva began to turn away from the Grandeur, evading a shot from the larger vessel's two large beam cannons as Captain Ramius appeared on the top left communication's screen for the bridge, the faint sobs of a weeping women, who was probably Mirallia Haww, being heard in the background.

"We're done here, right?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, although I fear that our forces may have become too entangled with the enemy right now. We may not get our entire fleet out and back, and that worries me!" Talia warned.

"I think I may have a solution to that... somewhat. Cover us!" Murrue ordered as she turned her head away from the camera. "Activate Lohengrins one and two and target the bulk of the Zaft forces!" She ordered.

"Right! Arthur, you know what to do!" Talia commanded.

"Launchers nine and ten. Tristan six, fire!" The ship's executive officer said as the Minerva shot missiles out of it's rear and port side missiles tubes in addition to firing it's rear port side double beam cannon, the Grandeur shifting it's attention away from the Archangel to deal with the shots as the white and red ship as well as some of the remaining Izumo-class vessels fired both of their positron cannons, the anti-matter beams rushing into the mess of Zaft and Atlantic Federation vessels, breaking their formation and allowing the ORB and Eurasian Federation ships to move away.

"Call back our machines and repair the ones that need it! Our fleet is leaving this area right now!" Captain Gladys ordered.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Captain, what are the enemy ship's doing?" Lacus asked as Kendan chuckled.

"They've managed to do what they needed to do here and are now heading for Daedalus! Whatever, our forces have taken more losses then theirs so far. Bring back our mobile suits and order the ships to regroup together! We'll trail them and then, with the help of the fleet at Daedalus itself, pincer their forces and bring this conflict to an end. Is that clear?" He asked as the camera cuts to show the Crusader, Assassin, and Colossus all break away from the mobile suits they were chasing, firing a volley of missiles to keep their opponents busy as they headed back, the ORB-0x suits taking a different path to regroup with their own forces.

* * *

Messiah:

"Mr. Chairman, we've received a status report from the Grandeur regarding the state of the battle at Station One." A random male Zaft black shirt with trimmed green hair and purple eyes informed Chairman Durandal, who was leaning back in his chair.

"Ah I see. How has everything gone thus far?" Durandal asked.

"Poorly... for the most part." The officer replied as the man with long black hair sat straight up and looked the man in the eyes.

"Poorly? By what measure?" Durandal asked, frowning.

"The ORB forces managed to disable the deflector arrays lining Station One's inner walls. In addition to this the Grandeur itself has suffered major damage to it's left wing. As of now the ORB and Eurasian Fleet has left the area and is headed for Daedalus at maximum speed." The green haired man reported as he stared at the information pad.

"And our forces are in pursuit, correct?" Durandal asked in an 'if you answer this question with a no, I'm going to have you fix it five minutes ago' tone.

"Yes sir. The Grandeur is leading our fleet right now, but won't be long before they reach Daedalus."

"Have our forces at Daedalus prepare themselves for battle." Durandal said as he turned his head towards another black suited man a little ways away. "Begin charging Requiem. Station Two should be in position by the time it's ready to fire. How long until Messiah reaches Daedalus?" Durandal asked as one of the green suits who droned away at a random console answered him.

"Ten minutes. We'll arrive just after the ORB fleet engages our forces stationed there." She answered as Durandal let out a light laugh.

"Oh, alright then." He thought. 'This couldn't go any better...' Durandal though. "Prepare to power Neo GENESIS." The Chairman ordered.

"Yes sir." The first black suited man replied, saluting the Chairman before he walked away.

'This is partially a question of time as it is a question of equipment, and also of tactical merit. Do we have what it takes to slow them down long enough, do we need to slow them down, or will we just annihilate them right then and there as they foolishly charge into our forces? Time will tell... time... it's time we stopped being slaves to what the future holds and began to directly and forcibly will the future... and that is just what I intend to do, if only these fools would see it my way.' Durandal thought to himself as the massive asteroid base known as Messiah continued to float towards the Moon, it's massive nuclear pulse thrusters pushing it along at a reasonable pace, considering it's size.

* * *

The ORB fleet closed in on the Daedalus Lunar Base at maximum speed, flying a fair distance above the Moon, and the Archangel and Minerva in the back of the fleet to provide cover with their rear guns, which most other vessels did not have. As the Zaft forces bared down upon the fleet, the damaged Grandeur unleashing a large weave of missiles from the remaining launchers on it's hull. In addition to the CIWS present on both ships the Archangel fired off shots from it's four rear single beam cannons facing the area behind the ship as well as missiles from it's main missile tubes and Helldarts, the Minerva adding to that power with projectiles from it's tail as well as it's remaining stern Tristan, the physical weapons trying to cancel each other out with the help of the bright beams, creating a massive cloud of light pink smoke between the three ships as the several beam shots fired pieced through the veil, racing right by the Archangel's beam shield protected bridge and also destroying the "Cheru" 210cm High-Energy Single Beam Cannon on the bottom right of the ship's rear.

"Captain!" One random bridge crewman aboard a Eurasian Agamemnon-class ship panicked as the ZGMF-X70S Assassin closed in, docked with it's METEOR unit and attempting to slice the ship in half from the side with the MA-X200 beam sword on it's left arm, a glossy green shield of beams appearing to protect the ship from the pink energy, blocking it's path.

"I got you, don't worry." A SEED mode Cagalli said as her face popped up on the screen of the ship, the ORB-01 Enlightened Sovereign appearing off to the port side of the ship, it's golden eyes glimmering and it's transformed v-fin shining as the beam shield faded and the golden gundam's five remaining "Sol" WASPS going back to connect into the sun-like disk on the Sovereign's back.

"Phew... thought we were all dead... it's a good thing we aligned ourselves with ORB." The Captain of the Agamemnon-class ship nearly fainted as Cagalli fired the beam cannons on both her shields at the Assassin's METEOR unit, taking out the to sets of missile launchers on the METEOR's left arm/front left side.

"We'll we're back to fighting again, so-called warrior Princess! Let's just see how tough you really are!" Heine said as he fired off the remaining missiles in the pods at the Sovereign, Cagalli grinning angrily inside her cockpit.

"Ahh! Take this!" The Goddess of Victory yelled as she deliberately flew at the missiles but strafed them somewhat, swinging her shields so her beam fangs would hit them and destroy some of them before blasting a couple more with her beam guns. 'And...' She thought, the five WASPS detaching from the Sovereign and flying around. 'This!' She mentally yelled, firing the five remaining guns and shooting down the missiles as Heine managed to fire his right sided 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon at the Agamemnon-class ship Cagalli was helping, scoring a hit on it's port side double beam cannon. 'Grr...' She thought.

'Father told me to keep her busy until Messiah arrives, and then imagine the look on her face when it does.' Heine thought as he took a horizontal swing at the Sovereign with his right arm, the Princess of ORB strafing back to avoid the hit. 'She's a worthy opponent but in order to use those devices she must be in SEED mode... and I am not!'

* * *

"Come on! Show me what you got!" Stella raged, the Demoness flying at a high speed directly into a group of enemy suits in Skylord mode, only to get right into the thick of the action, switching into mobile suit mode, block a few beam hits with her Type-390ES "Pallium" Wing Beam Shield generators and then perform a whirlwind attack with her scythe, a blaze of destruction taking place around her as she took out a total of ten enemy mobile suits with one attack. "Teehee." She giggled before noticing a flash of light in the corner of her eyes, coming from below her suit to it's right as she shielded that side of her machine's body, being knocked back around fifty meters upwards due to the blast.

"Alright, even if you aren't a murderer... which I still believe you are, it's time for me to avenge my sister!" Luna announced as she flew forwards at Stella full speed, firing all 77 of her 60 cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers at Stella, a purple SEED exploding in the Extended's eye, the Demoness' "Geminus" System activating and causing it's wings to emit green energy, it's v-fin transforming and emitting the same particles as the wings, the message regarding the activation of the gundam's SEED O.S appearing on the control panel as they machines eyes went from white to purple.

"OH YA?" Stella yelled as she fired her two beam cannons on her shield at the missiles, causing a chain reaction that took out around twenty of them before she thought of something. 'Demoness, divert all power from the fusion reactor to the phase shift armor...' She thought, allowing another thirty or so of the missiles to come right at her and punching one as it connected with her armor, causing a few others to reach her and hit her, and the rest to explode in a large chain reaction. 'And now stop doing that... Those missiles didn't get me because there was too much power diverted to the armor then, but now...' A smile overcame her visage as she grabbed her Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain off of her lower back and swung it forwards, destroying the remaining missiles. "You want to avenge your sister, you want to kill this so-called murdering Demoness? Well then, you'll have to try a lot harder than that!" Stella roared in an intimidating tone.

"I WILL!" Luna yelled, a blue SEED exploding in her eyes as well as she unleashed a full burst from the METEOR's weapon systems on Stella, the blonde trying to close in, but was blocked and forced to pull back as the magenta haired female then opened fire with her beam Gatling guns as well.

"Grr..." Stella groaned, trying to guard herself with her beam shields, clearly on the defensive.

* * *

"Alright Kira, I guess I can understand why exactly you've decided to pilot that monstrosity of a mobile suit! After all, I'm the one gave Chairman Durandal the idea that we should aim the Requiem at ORB in the first place!" Athrun said as Kira narrowly avoided the gargantuan blade belonging to the right arm of the Crusader's METEOR, Shinn slashing his sword from Athrun's right, causing an energy orb to fly at the device, the Red Knight quickly batting it away with his right beam blade.

"What? ATHRUN! Why would you do that? When I fired the Apocalypse Laser I fired it at an armed force of soldiers coming right at us... if I didn't ORB would have fallen. You... you're trying to wipe out ORB in it's entirety! Think of the civilians! Didn't you try to stop your father and the Earth Alliance in the first war from killing en mass?" Kira asked as the Veneficus fired one of it's beam rifles at the METEOR, taking out it's large right arm as the red and blue shot struck the middle of the limb, the Red Knight quickly pulling out his beam naginata as he noticed the Judicator closing in on him from his exposed side.

"Apples and oranges, my old friend. Neither my father, nor Blue Cosmos, had a cause that I agreed with, a cause that I could justify. The Destiny Plan, on the other hand, is a cause I agree with, a cause I have justified; a cause that I know is true! Therefore I am willing to pay the price, to make the sacrifices, to force the world to see things for what they are rather than living in ignorance! In the end it will be worth it, trust me! I told Durandal to fire the Requiem to save the world, because you guys are getting in the way! If you surrender then we won't, deal?" Athrun asked in a bittersweet tone as the Judicator raised it's left arm up high, put it's right arm across it's body and closed in, swinging it's right arm across from the Crusader's torso as Athrun blocked with his naginata and attempted to perform an upwards kick with his right leg as he noticed Shinn attempting to bring the ORB-04's left arm down upon him, the Ace of Aces noticing the beam blades on the Crusader's legs and pulled back to avoid being hit.

"Besides, Kira, if faced with the opportunity to end war forever... to end that which you fundamentally detest, would you not do the same? Would you not fire that one shot to end it all, would you not eliminate that spec of a resistance that so stubbornly stands in your way from achieving your goal in the end?" Athrun asked as he noticed Kira attempting to aim the Veneficus' beam rifles and fired off another wave of anti-ship missiles from his remaining pods.

"If it meant killing civilians, then no! I would try to find another way!" Kira said as he backed off and unleashed all six of his remaining WASPS, the devices joining together end to end to form three separate naginata like weapons and activated their beam blades, spinning and moving around like massive saw blades, cutting the missiles yet moving away from the blasts to avoid losing too much energy to their phase shift while Kira himself picked off the last of the missiles with his beam cannons and combined beam rifle, strafing as he did.

"Yet you killed so many in the first war. You fought to protect those you loved but you fought against those who you hated. Pressure made my pacifist friend fight! I'm sure if given enough pressure, you would do the same thing that I am doing if it meant that less people would end up dead in the future, even if it was 'civilians' that you killed!" Athrun said as the Veneficus and it's WASPS finished off the missiles, the blue pods deactivating their beam blades as they headed back to the black and blue gundam, docking on the wing hard points.

"The Kira of today would never want to kill civilians! You fool, stop pretending that the Kira you grew up, fought against, fought with, and understood is the Kira you're facing now! Understand that people change and mature!" Shinn said as the Judicator flinged two more energy orbs at the METEOR, Athrun moving forward at maximum speed to dodge them before doubling back and coming at Shinn with his remaining beam blade.

"Shut up, Shinn! You have nothing useful to add to this conversation!" Athrun raged as the METEOR swung downwards with it's arm, Shinn raising up both his blades high over his head in a horizontal way and defending against the attack.

"Do you know that Kira is actually the one responsible for killing my family? Do you?" Shinn asked as the Judicator flew under the METEOR and attempted to break it by impaling it from underneath.

"Not. True. You're family died in the first war and you continually blame the Attha's for it! Despite this, you have probably forgiven them by now, looking at who you align yourself with!" Athrun said as he moved backwards, narrowly avoiding the impale as the Judicator flew up and over him.

"No, I did kill the Asuka's, Athrun. Shinn's right." Kira said as he fired the Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifle in his left hand at Athrun's METEOR unit, the shot hitting the right engine and causing it to explode, but not completely destroying the unit.

"Yes, and now I've forgiven him! Listen Athrun, I've fought with Kira during this war and you haven't! I've learned about the Kira in the HERE AND NOW, not the Kira of the past!" Shinn raged as he made a vertical loop and came at Athrun full force, the Red Knight arming himself with his beam naginata once again and clashing against the sword in the Judicator's left hand. "He only kills those who want to kill for twisted purposes, not civilians!" Shinn explained.

"Grr..." Athrun responded, firing the Crusader's two AF-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannons, the Judicator pulling back and ascending to avoid the green beam shots. "I've known Kira since he was a boy!" Athrun cried.

"When he was a boy. WHEN HE WAS A BOY! In the context of this conflict; with the actions present in this contemporary time period..." Shinn said as the Crusader performed a horizontal slash with it's massive left METEOR arm. "**YOU! ARE! WRONG!**" Shinn yelled, the gundam with a molten metal internal frame swinging both of it's Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords down vertically, slicing the METEOR's left arm and cutting the power to it's beam blade as that limb detached itself from the unit, the Veneficus appearing in front of the Judicator shortly afterwords, a SEED mode Kira sternly looking at the Crusader.

"Shinn, stay back, it's time I do this. I'm sorry, Athrun." Kira said, a tone of extreme bitterness, sadness, and disappointment present in his voice as the Veneficus' wings opened wide and spread themselves apart the six remaining "Luna" WASPS detaching themselves and flying at the Crusader with their beam blades activated, shooting beam cannon shots that were empowered by their "Luna" Beam enhancer emitters, increasing their strength as Athrun tried to evade the beams, his unit being scratched and picked apart bit by bit as Kira simply looked at the METEOR with a focused expression on his face, until eventually two of the WASPS combined together and spun like the saw blade fashion, cutting a perpendicular slash through the METEOR unit's center section as the Crusader ejected itself from the machine, it's shield following shortly after and attaching onto the close combat unit as Athrun activated his beam naginata, the beam boomerangs on his shield, and his leg beams and came at the Veneficus full force, narrowly dodging the WASPS as Kira grabbed his two beam sabers and held a dark blue blade in each hand, the two SEED mode pilots clashing together as Shinn watched them unleash a series of powerful attacks on each other, the Veneficus blocking the Crusader's series of powerful blows meant to wear down an opponent like water against a rock, but there was no erosion happening, none at all.

Athrun would try to swing his shield blades at Kira, and Kira would block them. Athrun would perform an uppercut move with his naginata, and Kira would prevent that attack from harming his suit. Athrun would try to kick Kira's machine using it's lower leg beams, and Kira would 'step back' and avoid getting hit. Over and over... the Veneficus kept up with the Crusader, on the defensive, but never giving off any doubts to it's ability to block Athrun's attacks, a feeling of loss and slow demise occupying the space around the two machines; a feeling that Kira could end this fight whenever he wanted to as both gundams clashed blades, their heads closing in on each other, staring each other in the eyes, purple to green. From a figurative and emotional point of view it almost seemed as if Kira was waiting for Athrun to give in. From a logical and scientific point of view it could be deduced that perhaps the brunette was waiting for the bluenette to create an opening for the Ultimate Coordinator to gain some distance from the Red Knight, to finish him off at range so that the Crusader's nuclear reactor wouldn't take him out as well.

'And to think, these were two friends who fought with each other in the past... the past... oh how people quote it's antiquity sometimes, rather than think about what is happening now... to solve their problems.' Shinn thought to himself as Athrun tried to end Kira with a swift kick using his right leg the Ultimate Coordinator back flipped out of the way and then proceeded to elbow the Crusader with it's left arm, pushing Athrun back as all six of Kira's WASPS came back to the ORB-02 gundam, four of them docking back onto the upper wings and two going at the Crusader full force, aimed at the cockpit.

'Kira...' Athrun thought, his eyes growing as he raised his shield in an attempt to block the hits, but realized that even with it activated the coverage was not great enough to block the pods, and that they would go around to another angle and attack him again, and with his one shield, he could not hope to last.

'This is it...' The brunette thought, the two WASPS flying directly at the Crusader for the killing blow when the pilot saw something in the corner of his eyes. 'Return.' The purple eyed SEED mode pilot mentally commanding the two WASPS to break off of their target and come back to the Veneficus, narrowly avoiding complete destruction as several beams hit the areas where they would be, blitzing by as four large DRAGOONs and eight small DRAGOONs appeared from the top right corner and guarded the Crusader, their mother mobile suit coming down to block the Veneficus as it's WASPS docked onto the lower left wing, the Legacy calling back it's own pods. "You... again..." Kira groaned.

"Hmmph..." Rey replied as his suit turned it's head. "Athrun, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am... for now..." The Red Knight replied as the Legacy launched all of it's DRAGOONs again.

"Then it's time to bring this war to an end, and usher into this world, the Destiny Plan!" Rey raised his voice significantly, the Veneficus and Judicator ascending in different directions and attempting to dodge Rey's attacks, the four pilots engaging in battle once again.

* * *

ORB Izumo-class ship Tsukyomi:

Right now the light gray and dark gray battleship was grouped up with a couple other Izumo-class ships in the front of the fleet. The reason why this was done was so that if the ORB fleet encountered more Zaft ships and mobile suits on their way to Daedalus, they could open fire with their positron cannons and hopefully disrupt the ranks of the Zaft fleet yet again. In addition to this, the Izumo-class ship was the only mass produced ship space battleship to date that was protected by laminated armor, and therefore they were the best for tanking an initial barrage from the enemy. However, as the ORB fleet approached Requiem at a high speed, with the Zaft force that was protecting Station One trailing them, the Captain of the Tsukyomi noticed the massive super weapon left completely unguarded.

"What the hell? It's just sitting there?" Yzak asked from the bridge as the Captain, thirty year old man with a short mustache, tan skin, green eyes and very short brown hair swatted him away.

"Distance to target: Fifteen." The ship's radar operator informed.

"Get back! What are you doing on my bridge anyway? Order all ships to charge Lohengrins, fire on my command!" He ordered as the Izumo-class vessels opened their rear port and rear starboard side compartments, exposing and charging their anti-matter cannons. "Fire!" He ordered, several large white and red beams of energy firing from the ships in pairs, darting towards the metallic crater in the ground, only to find a shiny bright blue shield of energy flash into existence and block the blasts dead on, creating a massive shock wave on the lunar surface.

"What the?" Yzak asked in a state of shock.

* * *

Messiah:

The large space fortress closed in on Daedalus, numerous Nazca and Laurasia-class vessels clinging close to it's rocky exterior, dwarfed by it's immense size.

"Messiah is declaring a battle alert, condition red. I repeat, Messiah is declaring a battle alert!" Blasted throughout the base as Gilbert Durandal sat in his chair.

"Standby Neo GENESIS! Prepare to fire when ready, and then tell our forward forces to jump into the fray." The Chairman ordered.

"Yes sir!" A couple of soldiers, either standing around or working at consoles responded as a large cone like object in front of an even larger disk that was mounted onto the upper levels of the station moved into reflection position.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"Captain, our forces leading the fleet have reported that the Requiem barrel is protected by some kind of positron reflector!" Kathleen Prel reported as three green beam shots appeared over the Minerva's bridge and disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

'What? They didn't encounter any resistance?' Gladys thought.

"Grandeur is reducing speed. The Zaft fleet trailing us is not keeping up with us anymore!" Bart warned as a warning signal began to flash from his console. "What the? Captain! Captain, there's an extremely large object approaching from orange one eight six!" The radar operator warned as the Messiah space fortress began to appear over the horizon, in front of the sun, casting a large shadow over the Moon.

"On screen!" Talia ordered as the upper left hand monitor displayed an image of the large battle fortress. 'Messiah... I remember catching wind of plans to build a massive mobile space fortress back during my time with Zaft but...' She thought as she noticed the circular section of the fortress, and, despite barely being able to recognize more than a silhouette of the asteroid, identified it for what it was. 'A gamma ray dish...' The Minerva's Captain realized. "All vessels prepare to evade a gamma ray radiation blast coming from orange one eight six! Alert the Sovereign and tell it to try and block it! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Gladys yelled as her bridge crew began to frantically carry out their orders.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Captain Westenfluss... why are we slowing down?" Lacus asked as she noticed the bright blue lights that was the engines of the ships composing the ORB fleet get smaller and smaller, Kendan Westenfluss turning to face her with an annoyed look.

"Oh... just watch." He said before chuckling as the vessels in front of them began to urgently raise their bows and turn to their port sides.

'What... could it be?' Lacus thought.

"Order Heine to let the Sovereign do it's thing." Kendan ordered as Koltan simply nodded his head.

* * *

Messiah:

"Neutron jammer canceler activated. Nuclear cartridge in detonation position!" A black suited officer standing on the main command bridge informed as a white ball of energy in the center of the disk began to grow and emit waves of energy, gaining more and more power.

"Target has entered firing range but is quickly moving out of it!" Another black suited officer warned.  
"Fire..." Durandal ordered in a calm and collected tone, his hands clasped in his lap as the white ball of energy exploded into a pure white beam of energy, rushing forward into the alignment mirror in front of it and being reflected back onto the main mirror via numerous small red and purple lines of energy, hitting the blue disk and super heating it before firing off past Messiah as a large beam of gamma ray radiation.

* * *

Space between Messiah and the ORB fleet:

"Oh no you don't!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs as the ORB-01 detached it's ORB-01SP "Enlightened" Space Pack. 'Activate Gamma Ray Canceler! NOW!' The SEED mode Goddess of Victory mentally commanded her machine's attachment to flip in front of her machine and activate it's special feature, a look of concentration and determination on the Chief Representative's face as the lighting trapped inside the disk began to glow blue, a large circle of light expanding outwards from the disk as the Neo GENESIS gamma ray beam struck it dead on. At first the red and purple beam of lightning like energy was stopped completely by the Sovereign's barrier but Cagalli herself was suffering. 'I... I... I can't hold it...' She thought. "NOOO!" The Princess yelled as the gamma ray beam caused the shield to buckle, bending inwards around the Sovereign and although Cagalli was protected the beam continued onwards once again, heading directly for some of the vessels in the ORB fleet which were too unlucky to evade the attack. As the Neo GENESIS beam rushed past the Lunar surface, creating a half pipe of the rock and destroying several ships in the fleet, the radiation ripping both the vessel's and their crews apart before fading, the Gamma Ray Canceler of the Sovereign's disk fading as it reattached itself onto the suit.

* * *

Messiah:

"We didn't manage to take out that many vessels, sir. Only around eight of them, and most of them were probably of Alliance origin." One officer reported.

"It doesn't matter. We might have just demoralized them a little bit. Order all our forces to close in and finish them off, now." Durandal ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Requiem power level, 65%" One green suit reported.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"What? They managed to overpower it?" Arthur freaked out, his back pressing against his chair.

"It doesn't matter right now. Keep an eye on that damned thing, alright? And regroup our formation." Captain Gladys ordered.

"The Grandeur is accelerating, Captain. Distance: Twenty and closing." Bart informed as one beam cannon shot flew past the Minerva's bridge at a high speed, the other striking the back of the shield and shaking the vessel.

"Return fire!" The Captain commanded, leaning forwards.

"We're also detecting another Zaft force coming from behind Daedalus itself!" Bart added.

"Oh great..." Talia groaned. "Is the Susano still afloat?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. It's in the middle of the fleet right now!" Bart replied.

"Alright... inform it to be ready in case they decide to fire another one of those blasts again, it's larger All Canceler should be able to hold back that beam." Talia explained, Bart nodding his head.

* * *

The Crusader, Veneficus, Judicator and Legacy gundams slowed their very short battle between each other after the Neo GENESIS beam tore through the ORB forces, Kira taking great note of the incoming Zaft fleet.

'We might not be able to take care of the Zaft forces and get close enough to Requiem to finish it off in time... I need to think of something...' Kira thought as the Legacy aimed all of the small DRAGOONs on it's backpack at the Veneficus and fired them at him, Kira aiming his beam cannons and beam rifles, firing a quick volley to intercept some of the beams and then raising his hand guards and turning on their Type-210ES Beam Shield Generators to intercept the remaining shots. 'That's it... I got it...' The Ultimate Coordinator said to himself. "Shinn, can you hold off these two on your own?" Kira asked, the Veneficus performing a front flip to avoid being destroyed by the Crusader's Fatum-10 sub light lifter with it's multiple beams activated.

"Hmm, it's nice to see you're willing to leave your new friend all to us." Rey replied as Shinn rushed at the Legacy with one of his swords ready to pierce the torso as the blonde fired a blast from his machine's torso cannon, causing Shinn to evade the blast and miss.

"Kira, are you crazy?" Shinn asked as he turned around and shifted to his right to avoid a beam rifle shot from the Crusader.

"Considering how he's been acting, I'd say VERY MUCH SO!" Athrun exclaimed as his machine's backpack flew off to his side again and he a shot from his beam rifle as well as two shots from his lifter at the Veneficus, the remaining WASPS having deployed a split second earlier to cut the beams with their energy blades before aiming at the Crusader itself and firing an empowered volley, Athrun being forced to raise his shield and block the attacks with his AJ-943B Beam shield Generator, the red gundam being knocked back in the process as the lifter returned to it.

"No, I'm not crazy. Shinn, there's something I need to do. Trust me, you can handle both of these guys... I know you can. Don't doubt your own personal abilities as a pilot." Kira said as the Veneficus' left hand Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega energy beam cannon tilted upwards at a forty five degree angle from the horizontal and then tilted to the right of the ORB-02 gundam and fired at the Legacy, Rey activating the beam shield on his right forearm and using it to guard his machine's cockpit.

"Alright then... I'll do it, dammit!" Shinn raged as the Legacy detached all of it's DRAGOONs and sent them after the Judicator, the Ace of Aces moving up, down, left and right to block the beam shots before the pods returned to Rey's machine.

'Hmm... if Kira leaves him then we'll be able to finish him off alone.' Rey thought to himself.

'Better to take on one of them at a time and then confront the other then...' Athrun thought, strafing to his left to avoid an energy beam orb from the Judicator.

"Now Kira... if you're going to go... if you think I can take them on..." Shinn yelled as he narrowly avoided a full burst from the Legacy as it tilted it's small DRAGOONs forward and fired them along with it's beam rifles, rail guns, and abdomen cannon at the Judicator. "THEN BLOODY GO!" Shinn raged.

"Alright then..." A SEED mode Kira said in a regretful, somewhat doubting tone as the Veneficus opened up it's wings and powered it's engines to full, flying away from the battlefield, it's blue wings of light igniting space as the Judicator and Crusader clashed blades and then bounced backwards, Shinn ducking to avoid being cut in half by Rey from above as the Legacy swung down with it's beam naginata. 'I just hope I'm right... I just hope you have what it takes to finish both of them off...' Kira thought as he quickly pressed a couple buttons on his console, Talia Gladys' face appearing a second later.

"Kira?" She asked, catching her hat to prevent it from falling off of her head as she stared up at the screen.

"Captain Gladys, please tell the engineers to prepare two of the Veneficus' WASPS for me. I'm going to need them, stat!" Kira pleaded as Gladys grabbed the phone on her right armrest and put it up to her head.

"Veneficus is returning. Get two WASPS ready." Talia ordered before putting the phone down. "What's this for?" She asked.

"An insane plan..." Kira responded, keeping a neutral expression as he did.

* * *

"Dammit! My machine isn't powerful enough to block gamma rays that powerful!" Cagalli groaned as she noticed several beams heading towards her and turned her machine to intercept and block them, the lasers hitting the Sovereign's chest and being reflected back to where they came from, the Assassin. "You again!" The Princess groaned.

"Yes, me again! Now do you see how unprepared you are to be a ruler? Well it's too late now since today is your final day!" Heine announced as he swung his large left arm down on the Sovereign, Cagalli raising her right shield and blocking as the beam fangs intercepted the beam sword.

"Grr... I've had it with you! Nobody tells me something like that! Not after what's happened this war!" Cagalli responded.

"Really? You're so angry that you can't even take a little bit of criticism?" Heine asked as Cagalli broke away from the METEOR and then proceeded to fire the cannons in her right shield at Heine, the orange haired pilot rolling his machine to it's left to avoid the attack, the Sovereign attempting to close the gap.

"That wasn't 'criticism', that was a blatant insult and a threat!" SEED mode Cagalli raged as she flew in real close to Heine's machine, the Assassin swinging it's large right arm horizontally across, attempting to cut the golden mobile suit at it's torso as Cagalli ducked, completely avoiding the blast before thrusting upwards and slicing that limb off with upward slice of her Type-105CC "Ardent" Triple Beam Fangs attached to her right handed shield. "Take this!" She aimed the right arm at the Assassin itself, Heine quickly reacting by making a turn to his right hand side, sweeping across the area with his left armed blade, the metal shaft bashing into the Sovereign's disk, knocking it away but not damaging it due to it's phase shift. "AHH! NO!"

"A well placed threat indeed, PRINCESS! It appears that I've gotten you all riled up now!" The FAITH pilot said as he used his now free right arm to fire it's HA-M231D "Wurfmesser" Hyper-velocity Retractable Beam Dagger at the ORB-01 gundam, Cagalli thrusting to her right and narrowly avoiding the blade, the Sovereign aiming it's left arm at the wire and attempting to shoot it, but Heine retracted it quickly. "I don't think that anger and rage are traits of any good leader... but then again your angry speech to Miss Clyne as well as your nation's childish actions kind of prove that to be true. Such is the nature of a world with many squabbling nation states!" The green haired pilot giggled as Cagalli herself growled.

"Stop talking nonsense! I'll show you just how powerful of a leader I am! How good of a Chief Representative I've become! And I'll do it by defeating you!" Cagalli announced in a pissed off tone as the Sovereign flew up high in a straight line and detached the five remaining "Sol" WASPS it had available and sent them flying around in an attempt to bring down Heine, the FAITH pilot although skill, was not in SEED mode and could not direct his METEOR that well against Cagalli's powers.

"Gah! Dammit!" The orange haired man cringed, biting his lip, trying to evade the five WASPS which were racing around his machine and taking pot shots, disabling the two cannons on the back of the machine while the Sovereign itself closed the gap and made a horizontal gash from it's right side to it's left using it's left armed shield, cutting the METEOR's remaining beam arm off, the Assassin letting go of it as it was detached and exploded.

"HA! All this talk of proving yourself! It's so childish and nonsensical!" Heine said as powered forward and utilized his now free left hand to grab one of the HA-M888HG "Effugere" Flash Grenades on his machine's outer left leg, tossing it behind his machine towards Cagalli, the small device exploding and causing Cagalli to shield her eyes with her hands.

"DAMMIT!" She groaned, her heart rate increasing as she waited for the flash to die down. When the light did fade the golden haired girl noticed the METEOR floating there in front of her a couple hundred feet away. 'Kill it!' She thought as the five remaining WASPS of her suit surrounded the large machine and fired their beam guns, damaging it's engines and causing it to detonate a few second later. 'Now come back, he must be dead... or... shit!' Cagalli thought, her eyes widening as one of the returning WASPS was attacked, a metallic whip appearing out of nowhere and lashing down upon it, depleting it's already nearly expended battery, draining it's phase shift, and making it vulnerable to physical harm, the whip slicing through it effortlessly as the four remaining WASPS attached themselves onto the Sovereign's backpack, the WASPS docks on the right hand side missing their pods.

"Hehehehehe... you saw through my mirage colloid in the atmosphere, but you won't be so lucky in space..." The camera cuts to see two green SEED mode eyes above a snickering smile.

"SHOW YOURSELF! COWARD!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs as she felt her machine get kicked in the back, the Lioness bouncing forward in her seat.

"No, I prefer to use my machine to it's fullest." Heine laughed as he popped out of stealth in front of Cagalli and performed a horizontal scissoring attack onto the Sovereign with his two beam swords.

'DUCK!' Cagalli thought at he suit activated the thrusters in the back of it's lower legs and bent it's knees, bending backwards and avoiding the attack as she kicked the Assassin in the crotch with her right foot, sending Heine flying up. "AND DIE!" Cagalli exclaimed in a pissed off tone as she raised her right arm and fired its beam cannons again, the Assassin quickly thrusting forwards and evading the shot as Heine pressed the button to activate his mirage colloid again.

"Tsk tsk... you want to prove yourself to be a good ruler, eh? Well them, do you know what happens to some rulers? They are Assassinated." Heine said in a cruel voice as Cagalli looked around, trying to find a glimmer of distorted space in between all the fighting happening around her.

'Yeah this is much more difficult in space... and in a battle like this... NO!' She thought, noticing one of the Assassin's beam daggers coming for her cockpit from her left and raising her left arm to block it, the shield taking the hit and being penetrated, the end of the dagger sticking out of it slightly as Heine pulled the dagger out and Cagalli extended out her left arm and detached the shield and then reaching for her Type-115BR "Cent" High Energy Beam Rifle from it's right side skirt. 'You're definitely a tough one..." Cagalli said.

"We fought at the Dardanelles and your gundam beat my GOUF... it'll be different now! Now that I've got a gundam! That GOUF was no ZAKU and this machine I'm in now is no GOUF!" Heine yelled, Cagalli continuing to search for him but moving around erratically as she did.

'What's this all about anyway?' The Princess thought.

* * *

Right now the Grandeur was making a nice left turn to get behind the Archangel, the smaller white and red ship just having destroyed an opposing Nazca-class ship with it's port side Gottfrieds, the Minerva circling around to come at the Grandeur's starboard wing.

"Tristans one, two and three, fire!" Arthur commanded, six green beams bombarding the Zaft flagship's starboard side, two of the six beams hitting the "Qual" triple beam cannon mounted onto the vessel's right wing and the other four being absorbed by the armor as the gargantuan red battleship responded by countering with the two "Schmerz" double beam cannons mounted on the same wing, hitting the bow of the Minerva near it's chared but shut Tannhauser shutter and taking out the Minerva's Isolde.

* * *

"Target the Archangel's engines! Fire!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered.

"Elends One and Two, Roses, fire!" Erin Dubu announced. Missiles launched from the tubes placed in various locations on the hull as four large, strong green beams shot out of the two main cannons, the Archangel lowering it's pitch angle slightly to avoid suffering a direct hit to it's engines, and it's rear guns attempting to shoot down the missiles. The twin shot from the starboard Elend completely missed the hull while the other two shots managed to strike the Archangel's port side, with one blast taking out the upper port single beam cannon and the other breaking the fin and damaging the upper port side Gottfried.

"Veneficus detected." Mary Walafi warned.

"What?" Kendan asked, turning to face his radar operator.

"Kira..." Lacus said lightly.

"From off our starboard bow. But it's not headed for us. It's headed directly for the Minerva." Mary finished as Kendan looked to his right to see the Minerva continue turning to it's starboard, probably with the intention of getting behind the Grandeur.

"Bah! Probably for some resupplies! Raise bow twenty and turn eighty to starboard! Lower thrust from starboard engines by fifteen percent. Don't let Gladys get behind us." Kendan ordered as the Grandeur began to divert it's course to follow his orders.

* * *

Archangel bridge:

"Bulkheads in Gottfried two and Cheru two sealed!" Dalida informed.

"Grandeur is shifting it's position. Captain she's turning her bow away from us and going after the Minerva!" Mirallia informed, the still present marks of tears very recognizable on her face as Murrue quietly frowned for a second.

"Alright, we'll buy Captain Gladys time while Kira get's on board. Neumann, thirty to port! Waltfeld, aim Valiant one directly upwards and Valiant two downwards." Captain Ramius ordered.

"What? What will that do?" The Desert Tiger asked.

"Just do it!" Murrue raised her voice, the linear cannon on the Archangel's starboard side tilting upwards and the other one tilting downwards as the rear of the Archangel faced the rear of the Grandeur as Kira flew towards the gray and red ship, it's starboard hanger bay door open. "Now fire a consecutive barrage of shots from each Valiant, alternating the barrels. And have one angle up and the other angle down until they've switched positions." Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Waltfeld replied. Outside the four hundred and twenty meter long ship the two double linear cannons began to fire their yellow shots of energy, one shot coming out of each barrel and then another coming out of the other barrel as the port side cannon aiming upwards and the other one tilting downwards.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Evade it!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered.

"Starboard launchers, fire!" The Executive Officer yelled.

"We're not going to be able to dodge them all!" Ian Fran warned as he forced the Grandeur to roll left in an attempt to prevent the same areas from being hit multiple times and damage the armor. However due to his actions the closing linear cannon blasts managed to strike the deactivated Eroberug, as well as the double beam cannon on the far point of the ship's underside right wing. However at the same time several more missiles flew out of the ship and headed directly for the Archangel, one of them hitting home directly on the starboard Valiant.

"Eroberug has been hit and no longer functional!" Erin Dubu shouted as the ship's bridge rattled with the vibrations of battle.

'We don't need that anyway. Still, they're whittling us down two vs. one. However, we're still in this... as long as they take damage too...' Kendan Westenfluss griped the sides of his chair as he grinned.

* * *

Minerva hanger bay:

The ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus landed in the hanger bay, Kira feeling the ship's movements and guessing that it was making a right turn as he docked his suit onto a pair of the hanger bay's shoulder clamps, the phase shift armor deactivating and turning the suit completely gray. The Ultimate Coordinator then unbuckled himself and floated over to the cockpit door on his left.

'Open.' Kira thought, his purple SEED mode eyes a dull shade as the cockpit opened up and he floated through it, grabbing onto the side of his machine's chest with his left hand and swinging around over to where he thought the engineer was, landing on the floor of the hanger bay.

"It's weird for mobile suit pilots to come half way through the battle and get spare parts for their machine, especially ones of your caliber." The Chief Engineer told Kira as the brunette took off his helmet and held in his right hand.

"Yeah, well what I'm doing is rather... weird, and if I told you about it you would probably freak out." Kira said in a monotone voice.

"Alright then? Where are Shinn and the others?" The engineer asked.

"Shinn is fighting Rey and Athrun... as for the others... I don't know." Kira said lightly a sense of worry in his voice.

"W... what? Shinn's fighting Rey AND Athrun?"

"Yes? Now, how long is it going to take to replace the two WASPS?" Kira asked.

"Um... around five minutes." The engineer replied.

"Make it two, trust me, I need to get out there as soon as possible. I'll be back in a second." Kira said as he kicked himself off of the ground and set course for one of the doors.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"Captain Gladys." Kira said as he entered the bridge.

"Kira? What are you doing all the way up here?" Gladys asked as she turned around to face him, the course of the Minerva blatantly visible outside the front screen as it kept turning to starboard, facing the Archangel dead on for a split second as it turned to port, a green beam striking the Minerva's bow as well as the Archangel's lower left leg, the bridge shaking.

"We're not going to be able to break through their forces at this rate, not with the amount of firepower they have. At least not in time to stop Requiem." Kira said as he landed on the floor.

"So what are you suggesting?" Gladys asked.

"Do as much damage as you can. Try to sink the Grandeur, it's demise will make them thing twice about a continued attack after I take care of Requiem." The Ultimate Coordinator explained.

"What? Take care of Requiem? How?" Arthur asked as he turned his chair to look at Kira.

"Arthur, never mind!" Talia quickly gave him a serious look before turning back to Kira. "On your own? That's suicide!"

"It's not... not with what I'm going to do. I can't tell you, but trust me, I know. The Veneficus' WASPS should be ready now, so I'm going to head out after I ask you one last question: What were you and Arthur discussing with Miss Murrue and Mr. Waltfeld the other day?" Kira asked as Captain Gladys' face popped with surprise for about five second before shifting back into it's serious look.

"Never mind. If you can't tell me what you're doing, I'm not telling you what that was... It was too idiotic anyway." Gladys said as a SEED mode Kira's eyes widening slightly.

"Oh... alright then. If it really was stupid then whatever. Still, think about it." Kira said as he left the bridge, the Minerva now facing the Grandeur dead on as it fired it's "Rienzi" 72cm Mega-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannon at the Grandeur, striking the underside of it's hull as the larger ship fired back, taking out the Tristan mounted above the starboard hanger bay.

"Damn... with how things are going we made need to do something like that..." Talia groaned as she turned to face her communications officer. "Kathleen, open a com line to the Archangel." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Kathleen answered, typing away at her control panel for a couple seconds before Captain Ramius appeared once again.

"We made need to think about putting _that idea _to use." Gladys said in a regretful tone.

"With how things are going, I wouldn't blame you." Murrue responded, shaking in her chair as she did before taking her attention away from the camera to look at Neumann. "Lower bow fifteen and descend. Reduce engine output by fifteen." She ordered, diverting her attention back towards Gladys.

"I'll begin making preparations then." Talia said.

"Same. Ramius out." Murrue said as the line cut.

"The Veneficus is launching!" Kathleen informed.

"Starboard catapult?" Gladys asked, the view switching to show the Grandeur fire off another wave of missiles towards the defected Zaft ship.

"Yes ma'am!" Prel answered.

"Incoming missiles! Twenty five of them!" Bart alerted as the missiles from the Grandeur raced towards the gray and black ship like a swarm.

"Evade and intercept!" The blonde haired captain commanded, leaning forward in her chair as she did, the Minerva's CIWS working to finish off the projectiles, the small bits of beam energy far more accurate than regular interception shells, a large black and blue mobile suit with an icy blue internal frame jetting out of the starboard catapult and activating it's "Cosmos" System and flying off into the distance on it's own. "What's the Veneficus' heading? Is it towards the Requiem?" She asked as the ship rocked turbulently again.

"No, not at all. From his course it seems like Kira intends to leave the battlefield!" Kathleen responded.

"What?" Arthur screamed.

"Grr... whatever. I'm sure that whatever the hell he's doing it'll make sense in the end." Talia responded. 'From what I can guess he's going to use the Apocalypse Laser... but where and how?' She thought before looking at her Executive Officer. "Arthur, make preparations... go get in the Strike Rouge." Gladys ordered.

"Captain? Are you..."

"Now, Arthur." She groaned.

"Uh... yes ma'am!" Arthur Trine replied as he got out of his seat and kicked himself towards the back of the bridge.

* * *

The battle continued to rage, both sides attempting to best each other to the best of their abilities. Battleships exploded and mobile suits detonated, with flashes of light signals of death ever present around the area. An ORB Ootsukigata side stepped out of the fire from a Gunner ZAKU before returning the favor with it's long range cannon, hitting the green and cycloptical machine in the left side of it's chest, causing enough damage to force it's explosion, the ORB mobile then attempting to dodge the heat whip of a Zaft GOUF, and doing so greatly before an Atlantic Federation Windam targeted it and tossed one of it's armor piecing daggers at the white and blue machine, nailing the right side of it's body and exploding inside of it.

In a different part of the field a DOM and an Aisha duked it out, with the larger black and purple machine firing the beam rifle in it's combined ranged weapon at the Commander-use mobile suit, the Aisha raising and activating the beam shield in it's right hand to guard before reaching and taking both of it's Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam Rifles and firing them at the DOM. With twin shots blazing towards it the Zaft machine fired up the scattering beam gun in it's chest to block the hits from shooting it down and charged forward, taking hold of it's long beam saber in the process, the Aisha switching into mobile armor mode and flying around the DOM, making excellent use of it's superior agility to stay back and then finish off the bulky machine with it's four missiles.

* * *

The ORB-04 Judicator flew counter clockwise in a circle before diving in on the ZGMF-X19S Crusader, the smaller machine raising it's beam shield to block the attack as Shinn tried to punch Athrun's machine with the beam blade on the hand guard of the anti-ship sword in his right hand.

"Tell me, if that machine's name is 'Judicator', then why are you fighting against Zaft and Chairman Durandal?" A SEED mode Athrun Zala asked a non-SEED mode Shinn Asuka as the salmon colored machine attempted to perform a sweeping kick with it's right leg, the Judicator quickly directing it's left hand to the blade and blocking it with the beam on the handle.

"What are you talking about?" Shinn asked, noticing a couple of DRAGOONs from the Legacy heading his way and backing off as the Crusader attempting to swing it's beam naginata at him.

"Athrun get him!" Rey said as the Legacy's DRAGOONs surrounded the ORB-04 gundam, Shinn's eyes flying all over the place as he attempted to dodge all the shots, strafing, twisting, and turning his machine's body.

"A Judicator is someone who caries out justice." Athrun announced as the Crusader broke it's combined beam saber into two individual parts and stored them before taking the AJ-977R "Knochen" Beam Boomerang from the right side of his shield. "Justice implies right and wrong!" The Red Knight yelled as he whipped the boomerang at the Judicator, Shinn still struggling to avoid the Legacy's shots.

'Dammit... dammit... dammit...' The Ace of Aces thought as he found himself completely surrounded, shifting to his left to avoid being impaled by a large DRAGOON's beam spikes only to have to descend to avoid how many more beams from another, unable to muster more than a flick of his right sword, sending a poorly aimed energy orb at a large DRAGOON, which easily moved out of the way. 'I can't... fight them by myself... shit...' The Red Eyed coordinator noticed the boomerang heading in his direction.

"And there is only ONE right and wrong!" Athrun yelled as the Judicator ascended to move out of the way of the whirling blade, which was headed for it's left torso. "One absolute, clear-cut standard of good and evil!" Athrun explained, Shinn flying backwards and raising his left leg, the boomerang narrowly going past his machine's body, but slicing the Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam saber handle off as well as dealing a small amount of cosmetic damage to the left knee armor. "And that standard of right and wrong has revealed itself to us, via the Destiny Plan!" Athrun announced, his machine's sub light lifter flying off of it's back towards a struggling Shinn.

'Recall the DRAGOONs... low on energy, keep at him, Athrun...' Rey coldly focused, quickly pressing the button sequence that would command his pods to return to him as he aimed at the Judicator with his two RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifles from above Shinn and to his right.

"That's nonsense! That's what people belief when they're immature children who need comfort and hope because something terrible happened to them!" Shinn said as he noticed the beams coming from the Legacy and back flipped to avoid them... only to find the Fatum-10 sub light lifter heading directly for his suit's head.

"No, it is the truth, so don't deny it!" The Crusader grabbed it's AJ-M1911 "Super Lupus" High-energy beam rifle from it's back skirt armor as Shinn raised his two massive anti-ship swords up at slight outward angles from the vertical, their blades clashing with the AF-9J "Hyper Stolz" Beam Blades on either wing of the lifter.

"Gah... guh..." Shinn groaned as his machine was pushed back, the Judicator's elbows bending slightly.

"And we need to embrace it, or else we as a species will be condemned to madness!" Athrun said as he acquired a clear cut shot onto the Judicator's exposed chest with his beam rifle, Rey descending and preparing a full burst from his weapons to Shinn's right, the Ace of Aces noticing this and gritting his teeth so hard they might break, the two opposing machines firing their beam rifle shot or volley at him, eyelids closing over top of red irises, time slowing down as they did, the green beams heading towards Shinn.

"NO!" Cagalli's Royal Consort yelled as the Judicator overpowered the engines of the Fatum-10 lifter with it's arms, sending the Crusader's backpack flying backwards and flipping as it was forced down, the black and red gundam placing it's left hand guard over it's torso and activating the Type-490ES "Navitas" Beam Shield Generator on it, charging right into and completely negating the beam rifle shot from Athrun as the salvo from Rey blitzed directly behind the Judicator, a hair away from striking it's target. "Why is there only one right and wrong? What makes it absolute? Where does it come from? What makes it's source objective? WHY DO YOU BELIEVE STUFF LIKE THIS?" Shinn asked the Red Knight as he flew towards his machine, the Crusader thrusting to it's left to avoid the charge, it's backpack coming back up and linking to the bottom of its feet like a platform.

"Because, society as we know it cannot function without these non-negotiable standards of right and wrong. If you take that away then there will only be death, destruction, and agony!" Athrun said as the Judicator attempted to double back and slice it in half, the Crusader rotating backwards slightly to avoid the hit. This caused the Judicator's right hand swing to narrowly miss the reddish-pink machine. "Proof of this can be found even to this day! We have strayed from these standards, and look at what has happened to the world!

We are doomed if we do not escape from this free fall." Athrun ranted as he retaliated back, the pilot with the green SEED mode eyes swinging his shield upwards and diagonally towards the Judicator, Shinn trying to move back and avoid the hit. "That is why the Destiny Plan must be initiated! We need to realize what we are and save humanity!" Athrun said as the beam from the remaining beam boomerang on his shield cut off the top right secondary arm of the Judicator, the metal parts of the deactivated limb flying off and around, only the stub before the elbow remaining. "If we eliminate the racial hegemony then racism will cease to exist, and if people are forced to recognize the path of light and the road to a brighter future than there we'll no longer have to deal with these pointless sacrifices. If everyone participates then there will be peace! Don't you desire peace, Shinn?" Athrun asked as he then attempted to aim his beam rifle directly at the Judicator's chest.

"You and I both know what it feels like to have your family taken away because of war. Emphasize with me! You of all people know what it feels like to have that happen, and you of all people should want to end it." Athrun asked as he pulled the trigger on the beam rifle, the Judicator's left foot coming up just in time to kick the Crusader's right hand, the beam rifle aiming upwards and completely missing it's target as it's machine let go of it. "Stop being the immature brat that I had to deal with on board the Minerva and grow up! Face reality for what it is and do the right thing for once on your own accord! Earn your right to pilot that machine and help bring about an objective good into this world of evil!"

"Listen to him, Shinn! Athrun speaks the truth! The truth that lies deep down in all of us!" Rey said as he flew at the Judicator head on from Shinn's left with his two RL-139 "Offenbarung" Beam Sabers combined and held in his machine's right hand. "The truth that we all reject due to the evil of this world inside of us, preventing it from coming out and revealing itself to us. The universal truth of humanity!" Rey swung downwards upon the Judicator.

"Not true!" Shinn raged as he moved backwards and to his right, swinging his right sword up so that it pointed above his machine's head, slicing the Crusader's AJ-M1911 "Super Lupus" High-energy beam rifle in the process as he then cut downwards with his left blade, the sword clashing with the upper end of Rey's beam naginata in the process. "I don't believe it! I reject such an outdated and antiquated idea!" Shinn yelled as his machine was pushed back, the Crusader's Fatum-10 lifter gently returning to it's mobile suit's back as the Legacy slowed down near it's partner.

"Outdated? Outdated? The truth is never outdated! It is absolute!" Rey responded as the Legacy ascended and launched all eight of it's small DRAGOONs and all four of it's large DRAGOONs and sent them after Shinn.

"Rey's right, Shinn!" Athrun said as the Crusader made its beam naginata again. "There has always been a universal truth about right and wrong. It has never changed, nor will it. Certain ways of life adhere to this standard and others do not. This world does not comply with the absolute moral values of this universe and therefore many people have, and will continue to die and horrifically suffer because of it. The Destiny Plan on the other hand does fit under the category of systems that are correct and therefore everyone will prosper from it!" Athrun said as the Judicator continued to fight off the Legacy's DRAGOONs, Rey placing his machine's left hand in front of Athrun's chest to prevent him from proceeding.

'He probably wants me to not interfere with his DRAGOON fire... I'll just get in the way if I charge in...' Athrun thought, the red and black gundam with the dark blue v-fin struggling to prevent taking damage.

'Grr... damn... all this talk of right and wrong... but are Athrun's words right? Does he speak... well... the truth?' Shinn mentally asked himself as he continued to change his directions rapidly to compensate for the DRAGOON fire. 'I mean... the world as it is... and the Destiny Plan... but still...' Shinn thought as he remembered the words of one man, or rather, what he wrote in a letter.

"_Win this war, but at the same time make the world a better place for the people living in it." _Played in Shinn's head, in the voice of Todaka, Captain of the Takemikazuchi, a tear forming in the Ace of Aces eyes.

"I fought in the Justice gundam last war... I lost everything I had... but that still didn't prevent me from doing the right thing: Preventing genocide. I'm trying to do that now. Even though I no longer pilot the Justice itself I still have the same feeling inside of me when I fight, that same vigor and resolve to do the right thing because I've seen what this world has tried to do and I am disgusted with it! I feel the need to bring order and righteousness to everything because** I AM JUSTICE INCARNATE! **And you, the pilot of that machine which is named after someone who should perform acts of justice are definitely not living up to it's title! You should be ashamed of yourself, Shinn! Clearly you need to be put down..." Athrun tried to say as the camera cuts back into Shinn's cockpit for a second, the Ace of Aces concentrating greatly and sweating as the Legacy's DRAGOONs returned, Rey raising an eyebrow as he wondered why Shinn's machine wasn't moving, but had rather come to a complete and total stop after the high amount of evading was a non-necessity, and although it looked like it could be an easy target for a beam rifle shot, there was something rather strange about it. The black haired coordinator began to breath heavily, his mind spinning around in his head as he listened to Athrun's words, but then, once again, he remembered something else... something that Todaka had told him, just after he had acquired his piece of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha's legacy.

"_Don't let those damn video games where they display something like that as a thug paladin character clad in full gold and red armor like a knight who is filled with moral righteousness and has an arrogant and zealous attitude with a narrow minded view of right and wrong confuse you."_

"**YOU ARE NOT JUSTICE!**" Shinn yelled at the top of his lungs, his head lifting upwards as he gripped his controls tightly, a bright red SEED exploding into flashing dust in his eyes, indicating that he had entered SEED mode, the message of 'Pilot S.E.E.D. Mode factor activation detected. **S**uperior **E**limination of **E**nemies **D**omination O.S. Activated.' appearing on the ORB-04 Judicator's control screen, it's eyes flashing from pure white to blood red as it's wings spread completely open and the three smaller wings began to move up and down, the view of the gundam distorted as it's "Multis Iudiciis" System kicked in, causing slight after images to appear as it's three functioning secondary arms activated, the top left and bottom right limbs grabbing their dark blue Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam sabers, the bright lime green beams blazing from their dark blue hilts as the gundam's blue v-fin split, each side separating into three spikes from the original one. "What right do you have to say something like that, Athrun! Right now we're both soldiers. What about the rest of the soldiers out there that are willing to fight for what they think is right? What makes your view higher than everyone elses?" Shinn asked as the Judicator prepared itself and charged forward at maximum speed, the Legacy and Crusader each splitting up and going different ways, with the Rey going to his left and Athrun going to his right.

"So what? They don't have the experience I have to make such decisions! They haven't seen what I've seen! They didn't have to tolerate people like you who say such idiotic things and talk nonsense twenty four seven!" Athrun raged as he drew his beam naginata and flew directly in the direction of Shinn. "Besides, in reality, all of the soldiers out there are fighting for one thing and one thing only: victory! They are battling to support the views of their superiors who sit above them, not their own personal visions, and they are prepared to pay with their lives if it should come down to it. That's something I can assure you of right now!" Athrun Zala said, a quick flashback being made to the first war, when Patrick Zala himself spoke at Yachin Due to one of his subordinates who questioned his decision to fire GENESIS during the final breath of the First Bloody Valentine War:

"_All of our soldiers are fighting for one thing: victory! I'm sure they're prepared to pay the cost!"_

"So my experiences should just be moot and garbage because your experiences are better? Besides, you haven't answered my original question!" Shinn said as the Judicator and Crusader clashed together, blade for blade. "What makes your opinion on right and wrong; your opinion on justice itself, higher than that of others?" Shinn asked, Athrun attempting to kick him with his left leg. 'Not today!' The Ace of Aces thought as he intercepted the kick with his bottom right secondary arm, the beam saber outright blocking the AJ-Q15A "Stolz" Beam Blade as he noticed the Legacy coming at him with a beam saber in each hand.

"Athrun, we'll finish him off together! Even with that machine he won't be able to handle the two of us in close combat!" The only pilot in this brawl who did not have his SEED mode activated yelled as he rushed towards Shinn at his highest speed, attempting to strike him down with his pink bladed beam sabers.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Shinn replied as he rotated the Judicator's body to the left and prepared to block as the ZGMF-X20S Legacy closed in and struck, a flash of bright light and blue lightning filling the area for a second due to the amount of beam blades colliding with each other. When everything settled down the image of the fight became clear. The Judicator was floating is space with it's arms and legs spread out and it's back leaning forward in an attempt to hold off both the Legacy and the Crusader, it's head turned to face the Crusader and it's bright red wings of light folded backwards as it held out all of it's arms that had weapons on them. The Crusader still attempted to kick the Judicator with it's same left leg, Shinn continually blocking with the beam saber on his lower right secondary arm as the red and pink gundam tried to swing downwards with it's beam naginata and beam boomerang on it's shield, the Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword tilted upwards to to block the naginata with it's main blade and the boomerang with it's hand guard blade. Meanwhile on the other side the Judicator was blocking the Legacy's downward swing from it's right hand with it's upper left secondary arm a horizontal swing from the ZGMF-X20S with it's sword pointed nearly upwards.

"Grr... Shinn!" Athrun said.

"Shinn this madness has to stop!" Rey replied as lightning blazed off of each blade.

"Rey get lost! I'm going to finish this bastard on my own!" Shinn yelled, the Judicator's lower left secondary arm conjuring a purple energy orb with a yellow core, forcing the Legacy back as it threw it and then kicking it with it's left foot in the chest as it did, Rey feeling a little dizzy as he flew backwards and down, away from both Shinn and Athrun.

"Just try me! You cannot defeat justice! You could never hope to best me!" Athrun said as the two mobile suits broke apart, the Crusader gaining a little distance before it did a twist and flew at the Judicator again.

"You are not justice, Athrun Zala..." Shinn said as he quickly strafed to his right, the after images of the Judicator combined with Shinn's skill causing Athrun to miss and fly by him. "Justice varies from person to person, and everyone has their own unique sense of morality." Shinn said as he flicked both of his swords at the Crusader, sending more energy orbs at Athrun, who blocked the first one with his shield and dodged the second one by moving to his left. "When people of similar views gather together then they create their own group of people and work to survive."

"Just because they have their own sense of right and wrong does not make it true." Athrun said as he sheathed both of his AJ-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber and grabbed the AJ-M77M "Return" Beam Boomerangs off of his shoulder and whipped them at the Judicator. "That's a fact." Athrun explained as Shinn knocked one of the boomerangs away the sword blade in his right hand and the other with the beam saber on his upper left secondary arm, Shinn trying to close in again as Athrun launched the Fatum-10 sub light lifter at him.

"No, it isn't. You just think highly of yourself because you have some kind of delusions of grandeur, you thug." Shinn said as he moved backwards and ascended to avoid being hit by the Fatum-10's beams before coming down and stomping on it, forcing it to descend again and return to the Crusader.

"Thug? THUG! I am no thug!" Athrun said as he took the remaining AJ-977R "Knochen" Beam Boomerang from his shield and tossed it at a charging Shinn, the blade going right for the Judicator's cockpit.

"Ha, that's what you think!" The Ace of Aces announced as he quickly moved to his left and with lightly speed and high precision, grabbed the beam boomerang out of mid air with his lower left secondary arm and then leg go of it, immediately charging the Type-405EO "Palma Orbis" Emitter on that hand and tossing the ball of energy forward to destroy the boomerang, Athrun cringing as he did.

"Would a thug tell you that a move like that was a dumb mistake. You could have used that as a weapon." Athrun said as he reached for the beam saber in his left side skirt with his right hand as Shinn closed in again, the Ace of Aces grinning angrily.

"No, but that doesn't change anything. You're still to caught up in the idea that you have the ONLY code of right and wrong and everyone else who thinks differently is evil because of it! With that kind of thinking in mind all you're doing is containing your mind and ability to understand into a small psychological box; a world of made up fantasy's that you use to please yourself with instead of facing reality for what it is." Shinn explained, Athrun forcing the Crusader to raise it's shield to block the Judicator as it slammed the sword in it's right hand into it, the ORB-04 machine moving backwards when Shinn realized that Athrun was about to swing across his torso with his right arm and cause damage, the Red Knight trying to combine his beam sabers together, but hit a snag as his right hand went to connect the beam saber ends together.

"Huh?" Athrun said as he found the saber in his right side skirt gone, the Judicator having had used it's bottom right secondary arm to take it as Shinn then rammed forward once more. "Fine then! Then let's just end this right now! We'll end this war right now! If I win, which I will, it's because I was in the right, and if you win..." Athrun tried to say as Shinn interrupted him with the cold, hard, and sometimes difficult truth to face about war and about life in general.

"It's because I was the stronger of us two. War isn't decided by who is right and who is wrong, that's pure idiocy, because there is no real right and wrong outside of the delusions of the narrow minded.." Shinn raged as he smashed into the Crusader once again with his right handed sword, the Crusader holding off his left handed anti-ship sword with it's remaining beam saber as the Red Knight attempted to perform a kick with his left leg yet again, Shinn moving back as he did and spotting an opening, slicing downwards with his right blade and then across with the left one, the purple beam tips of them damaging the Crusader either by ignoring and then slicing it's beam shield or managing to slash into Athrun's cockpit, not by enough to kill the blue haired man, but enough to expose his being to outer space.

"AHH!" Athrun screamed as metal shrapnel flew into the Crusader's cockpit and he closed his SEED mode eyes and used his hands to cover and protect his head and torso from taking damage, a handful of metal shards flying into his pilot's suit and chair but not injuring him due to how thick the material was on his uniform and extent of how well designed it was.

"This is it!" He said, remembering something that he told himself a while ago, while on a shuttle to the Minerva, just after talking to the women he would become consort to; the women he loved, and the women he understood.

"_For those reasons I will inflict justice upon the former pilot of the Justice. **I will kill Athrun Zala.**"_

'It's now or never!' The Ace of Aces thought as he blitzed into the Crusader once again, and the Crusader blitzed into him again, the Red Knight cutting down with his right arm in an attempt to sever the Judicator's left forearm from it's elbow, only to have Shinn react and swing his upper left secondary arm, the blade cutting the Crusader's right arm at the elbow, and then continuing on to cut it's head off as the gundam with a molten red internal frame turned clockwise, the red head of the Crusader flying off into the distance, rolling in space as it's phase shift deactivated. "Athrun Zala, you are a fool and a thug! You think that right and wrong can be clearly defined, but that is simply not the case. It is an example of the strident dogmatism you have allowed your mind to become subject to." Shinn yelled, the Crusader attempting to perform a swift kick with the AJ-Q15A "Stolz" Beam Blade on it's right leg, time slowing down as Shinn attempted to counter with the stolen beam saber on his lower left secondary arm, the two blades closing in on each other.

When time returned to normal the Crusader's right leg, which was severed from the middle of the thigh, the metal that had been cut now expressing a molten color as it had been heated to extreme temperatures from the precise and skillful beam saber slice, flew and rolled past Judicator's body, the mobile suit it had belonged to now turned to it's left, and it's pilot's eyes and mouth wide open and frozen in complete shock, disbelief, and surprise as Shinn began to spin counter clockwise, the Judicator coming around full circle only to see the Crusader desperately trying to punch it with it's shield less left arm. "I can only feel pity for you, because of what you've said. Pity and hatred. As far as I'm concerned what you've done on this battlefield and what you're trying to do is a twisted act in my eyes.

While a fair trial would be preferable and ideal, this is the battlefield, and each and everyone of us acts as judge, jury and executioner to those we fight and kill." The red eyed coordinator explained as the Judicator countered by thrusting it's right fist forward, the beam on the hilt of it's extremely long blade meeting the Crusader's fist and breaking it up, bit by little bit, destroying the salmon colored limb as the sword reached and destroyed the shoulders, nothing but a mechanical stub of the shoulder remaining, Shinn continuing to go counter clockwise again, and this time twisting his machine's right wrist to bring this fight to a close, aligning the purple tipped edge of his blade at where Athrun himself would sit inside his gundam's cockpit, rushing for the definitive kill.

"Therefore, as the pilot of the ORB-04 Judicator gundam, I will now inflict what I consider justice upon you, while we fight in the field where might makes right, and nothing else matters; **I WILL END YOUR WORTHLESS ****AND PATHETICALLY ****SAD ****EXCUSE OF A LIFE HERE AND NOW!**" Shinn raged as the Judicator completed it's turn, the Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword in its right hand primed and ready to pierce the Crusader's cockpit, when suddenly Shinn's red SEED mode eyes widened greatly, time slowing down and the sound of heart beating being heard in the background as he mentally thought about what he was about to do, thoughts racing through his head.

'Wait... even if I hate Athrun myself... he really only wanted to do what he thought was right for the world... he didn't want to harm it, he wanted to save it, and this is how he thought he would do that... so really... my sense of morality... how it works... apply to him as well. Everyone does what they think is right, and they fight for it. In the end those with the most power, in some way shape or form... and doesn't have to be brute might... they win... not those who have an imaginary moral high ground. So really, is killing him right now justice in my mind, considering all that I've seen, and all that I know? Think about it, Shinn, if you go out of your way to kill a man you detest, even if you two never got along... are you any better than he is? Are you anything but the narrow minded paladin that you think of him, and the narrow minded paladin that Captain Todaka told you not to be; not to act like?

Are you just seeking to inflict raging retribution and mindless vengeance on other people via use of your own force rather than taking all things into account and then making a rational and educated decision from there? Is that what you have become now? Is the Shinn Asuka you were at the start of this war the Shinn Asuka you are now?' Shinn asked himself as the massive twenty-six meter long anti-ship sword slowly traveled towards the Crusader's exposed and unprotected cockpit as the two gundams fought above the lunar surface, a large battle taking place around them. "No, I'm not..." Shinn said, time speeding up as he raised the Judicator's right arm up and away so that it would not pierce the Crusader's cockpit, but would clear it's headless neck as he then angled his right leg up, the black and red foot of the gundam forcefully crashing into the vital chest of Athrun's machine, the sheer magnitude of the force of the kick sending it flying downwards towards the Moon at an incredibly high velocity.

"_**NEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_" The Red Knight screamed at the top of his lungs as more pieces of metal flew into his machine as he felt himself being taken back and down, the now defeated ZGMF-X19S Crusader hitting the Moon with the back of it's Fatum-10 sub light lifter first and then the back skirts secondly, the blue haired man being knocked out cold in the process from the extremely rough and brutal impact, the last thing seen being the large fluctuating red energy wings and the burning red inner frame of the ORB-04 Judicator gundam.

"Athrun Zala, you contrast your former friend, Kira Yamato, in my mind, although this comparison is not completely tuned correctly. Kira thinks of himself as an everyman, someone who is like all others, someone who is just average. In my mind though, he is very wrong. He has lived through countless battles and done amazing things beyond compare... yet he humbles himself to that rank foolishly, rather than accepting his being for the special case that it is. You on the other hand are a regular coordinator, but you think far too highly of yourself. You think you can be an objective arbiter of right and wrong based on your own life experiences... and that your opinion on the matter is to be respected and treated in a higher manner than everyone else's, despite the fact that everyone has their own life experiences, and some of them may be just as cruel or as saddening as your own.

I'm sorry, Athrun, but your opinion is not special, and your stance is the kind of delusion that this world should purge itself of if people truly want to end war forever, because then they would have the ability to more fully understand and reason with one another rather than resorting to violence. I have two things to mention now. One, I personally don't think any human could ever hope to be justice incarnate, and the name Judicator does not mean I am justice, it means I try as best as I can to carry my own version of it out onto the world in what I think is the best way possible. For one man to become justice itself he would have to be completely perfect and infallible in every conceivable way... and such a person has never existed. May he or she exist in the future? I do not know. However, there is one thing to keep in mind: Should this perfect human being ever exist then their point of view is not objective, because they would need to birth it into existence, and when you talk of some kind of absolute code, you say it has always existed, and therefore this would not be the case.

The other thing I might ask is about the people in the past: They did terrible things that we would consider wrong in this day and age, yet they thought they were doing the right thing. What about the people of the future: What if what they're doing makes all of our actions seem immoral to them? Who's right? Or all they all equally right and equally wrong? Either way, that's done... now I can..." Shinn said, his eyelids widening and then contracting as he quickly made evasive maneuvers to avoid being hit by a flurry of beams heading for him at from multiple angles, shifting to his right and then to his left before flipping forwards and then ascending. "Grrr..."

"Done? DONE? This is FAR from finished, Shinn! You may have defeated Athrun Zala but that only means that I have to defeat you myself! **AND I WILL**!" A certain pilot announced, the DRAGOONs both large and small returning to the ZGMF-X20S Legacy gundam as it hovered above the Judicator, the small pods connecting into the back skirt, and then the lower part of the backpack, the middle part, and the upper part before the large DRAGOONs slid onto the machine's shoulders and then finally the top positions on it's backpack as the mobile suit itself held a RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifle in each hand with it's arms spread apart from it's nearly straight legs at a fifty degree angle, the camera changing location to the inside of the gundam's cockpit to show the blonde haired pilot with his eyes closed. "**TODAY IS THE DAY OF DESTINY! FOR THE NEW WORLD THAT IS TO COME!**" Rey yelled, his head and chest going forward as he opened his eyes wide to reveal two dull blue SEED mode irises.

"I won't let you do that! Not after I've come this far!" Shinn roared gripping his controls, the Judicator preparing itself for combat, opening it's wings wide and gripping it's anti-ship swords in front of it's body with it's main hands as well as the two scimitar-like green beam sabers and one stolen pink beam saber in it's secondary arms before thrusting forward towards Rey.

* * *

Unknown location in space:

There were no battles, no fighting, and no killing in this place. In the darkness, somewhere in the darkness, the cold, pitch black darkness, the ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus gundam stayed suspended in the black nothingness, it's pilot, the outcome of when the ends justify the means, although he denies it, was gripping his controls, and breathing heavily has he did, before opening his eyes to reveal their true and evolved status.

'ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus, begin charging the Apocalypse Laser.' The Ultimate Coordinator thought, his machine's computer responding in it's monotone female voice.

"ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus has just received an order to charge it's Apocalypse Laser. Matching brainwave patterns to those of Kira Yamato found in the database..." A silence filled the cockpit for about five seconds before the voice spoke again. "Match confirmed. The pilot requesting use of the Apocalypse Laser is Prince Kira Yamato of the ORB Union. ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus will now prepare itself to charge it's Apocalypse Laser." The computer announced, the mobile suit itself repeating the same procedure as before where it took both of it's Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles and linked them together in the same way it did on top of Ono'goro mountain, the door in the middle of the chest opening up as the suit placed it's rifle into it's torso.

"Designate target for the Apocalypse Laser." The computer ordered.

'Target...' Kira thought, the camera cutting to outside of the suit as the twin rifles began to charge the Apocalypse Laser, the two massive Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega energy beam cannon folding upwards and aiming at the ball of energy before firing, the wings opening up as the eight blue WASPS flew out of the suit and began to shoot empowered blasts of energy into the dark blue and purple colored orb, Kira concentrating incredibly hard to keep the suit running as the cannons continued to fire and the WASPS went to recharge when they ran out of power...


	21. Phase 50-2: Past, Present, Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

**Warning: 26.8k words on my word doc right now! Longest chapter eva! **

* * *

The battle between the ORB/Eurasian Federation forces and the Zaft/Atlantic Federation forces continued to rage on like a forest fire. The decisive battle that would end the Second Bloody Valentine War blazed over the Lunar City of Daedalus as beam shots slashed and sliced the battlefield. A Zaft Laurasia-class frigate fired a full burst out of the three cannons mounted on it's back facing forward, the shots striking against and destroying one Agamemnon-class ship, piercing it's navy blue hull multiple times. However, just after that had happened an ORB Izumo-class ship sent off a salvo from both of it's Lohengrins, rupturing the armor of the green Zaft ship and sinking it seconds afterwords, the camera cutting inside to show Yzak Joule with an angry look on his face as the Captain of the Tsukyomi barked orders.

* * *

Messiah:

"Status report. How long do we have until we can fire?" Gilbert Durandal, the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman asked the soldiers beneath him continued to work frantically in order to prepare Requiem to fire.

"Station Two positioning: Almost complete."

"Requiem power levels: 84%!"

"And ORB?" The Chairman asked.

"They won't be able to break through our lines in time. Yes, they are somehow pulling ahead right now but there's no way they'll be able to reach and destroy Requiem before it's ready." One black suited officer informed.

"And Neo GENSIS?" Durandal questioned.

"Neo GENESIS: Power levels at 40% and rising."

"Good. Tell our forces to keep at it. If we manage to pull this off then everyone will reap the rewards of a war-free world afterwords. Just a little bit longer!" Durandal ordered, a visage reflecting his stern and unflinching principles, values and convictions on his face. 'Those fools... well it doesn't matter, they won't keep at it for much longer...' He thought to himself before wondering something else. "What's the status of the Assassin, Colossus, Crusader and Legacy? What of ORB's machines?" A Zaft soldier in green attire responded to this quickly.

"The Assassin is currently battling the Sovereign, the Colossus attempting to hold off the Demoness and the Legacy has engaged the Judicator." The random soldier informed as Durandal's eyes widened.

"And... the Crusader? The Veneficus?" The black locks of Durandal's hair waved slightly as he asked this question, an inquisitive tone lacing his voice.

"I've lost both of their signals. The Grandeur reported the Veneficus heading towards the Minerva and resupplying before flying off somewhere. A couple minutes later we lost track of it's signal, and that of the Crusader as well." The novice green suit informed, forgetting to add the fact that both suit's were nowhere near each other when their signals disappeared as Durandal smiled.

"Understood. Thank you." Durandal replied. 'So... has Athrun defeated Kira? Did both of them go down together... such a shame that both of them had to die... then again many shameful things happen in war, which is why we must end it... or perhaps something else has happened, but what?' The Chairman thought as Messiah continued to deploy more ZAKUs, GOUFs and DOMs, the confrontation taking place over the Lunar surface showing no signs of dying down.

* * *

The Grandeur fired both of it's Elends at the Archangel, which was off of it's starboard bow and making a right turn, one of the blasts taking out the upper starboard Gottfried and the other missing completely. At the same time the Minerva, which was to the Grandeur's port side, fired shots from both of it's remaining port Tristans, which were both positioned on top of the mobile suit catapult, as well as it's Rienzi, taking the flagship's port side Elend and the CIWS behind it with it's double beam cannons, the multi-phase cannon striking the port side mobile suit catapults, breaking open one of the doors and perhaps doing even more damage beyond that.

"Are the Strike Rouge and Gaia ready?" Captain Talia Gladys asked from her bridge, the Executive Officer clearly missing from his seat, with Murrue Ramius on one of the nearby screens.

"We're ready on our end." The Archangel's Captain answered.

"Executive Officer Trine reports ready." Kathleen added.

"Several ORB mobile suits are approaching from starboard as ordered, Captain." Bart reported. "And there are incoming missiles from the Grandeur! Port side! Ten of them!" He alerted as the Grandeur unleashed a round of missiles from the missile tubes which were closest to the Minerva.

"Intercept! Port side missile tubes, fire!" The Captain commanded, several more missiles flying out from the Minerva as the CIWS worked away to take out the opposing projectiles, two of them striking the side of the port side hanger bay and shaking the ship. "Damn..."

"Ready?" Murrue asked.

"Yes! Strike Rouge IWSP, launch!" Talia ordered, her face quickly becoming one of dread. 'This had better work...' She thought before noticing the Grandeur's stern disappear off of the view screen. "Give me that ship's position!"

"It's trying to take position behind us!" Bart warned.

"Hard to port, engines at maximum thrust!" Gladys issued, raising her voice slightly as she did. 'I'll shake the man loose...' She thought.

"Andrew Waltfeld, Gaia, launching!" The Desert Tiger announced as he launched from the Archangel's port side hanger bay, being the last mobile suit on that ship to leave as the phase shift activated to it's usual colors.

"Arthur Trine, Strike Rouge, taking off!" Arthur said as he left the Minerva via it's starboard side launcher, wearing a regular ORB pilot's suit as the two mobile suits met up together with about six other ORB machines, all of them Aishas

"Alright guys, let's go! We're going to make this nice and quick! Avoid the CIWS at all costs and approach the ship from it's port bow, got it?" Waltfeld asked as the Gaia transformed into mobile armor mode.

"Yes sir!" The Aisha pilot's answered as they switched into their mobile armor modes as well, the eight mobile suits circling around the front of the Minerva and flying over the middle of it's body.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Detecting eight mobile suits approaching from in front of the Minerva. Six ORB Aishas, the Strike Rouge IWSP and the Gaia. They're approaching from port." Mary Walafi informed as the Grandeur continued to turn left, the Minerva's stern still a little ways away and forty five degrees off of the flagship's bow, with the Archangel somewhere in front of it.

"What? Intercept! Elend one, fire!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered as the eight suits continued to approach the ship, the Grandeur's CIWS and remaining large double beam cannon attempting to take them down, the twin green beams taking out one of the Aishas and the remaining CIWS on the port side that was still functional turning another into scrap. However that did not stop Arthur and Andrew.

* * *

"Alright, 'Admiral', take this!" Arthur yelled as he whipped the Strike Rouge IWSP's "Midas Messer" beam boomerang at the port side of the ship where it's wing had broken off, the blade ripping through the hull and causing an explosion where the port Elend used to be as the other mobile suits fired whatever ranged weapons they had at spot where the boomerang hit, creating a large hole in the exposed part of the Grandeur, the six remaining suits continuing onwards past the ship's line of fire and trying to get into that hole, grabbing onto the torn superstructure of the ship as it continued to travel.

"Alright guys, this is it. Arm yourselves!" Andrew Waltfeld ordered as the six pilots unbuckled themselves and grabbed assault rifles and bags of explosives and other devices that were next to their seats as they got out of their mobile suits and floated into the ship's broken hallways using jet packs, clearly well armed.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Captain, what are they doing?" Lacus Clyne asked in a scared tone as several alarms rang in addition to the ship shaking once more.

"Intruder alert! Block 387!" Erin Dubu warned as a drop of pure sweat dripped off of Admiral Westenfluss' face, the Grandeur's commanding officer staying silent for about five seconds before bursting.

"SECURITY DETAIL! _MAKE THEM REGRET EVER EVEN ATTEMPTING TO SET FOOT ON MY SHIP!_" Kendan raged. 'Burn in hell, Gladys!' The camera cutting to show the group of six armed soldiers making their way through the ship's halls.

* * *

"You're someone who shouldn't be allowed to live anymore! You monster!" Lunamaria raged as she fired the METEOR's 120cm high-energy beam cannons, it's 93.7cm high-energy beam cannons, and her mobile suit's own LC-778SC "Catharsis" Multi-phase Energy Cannon at Stella in the Demoness, the silver armed gundam switching into Skylord mode and flying around in the air to avoid being hit, twisting and turning at the same time.

'Dammit! Considering the amount of firepower that machine is putting out and the fact that it's connected to a METEOR I can't just fly in and impale it dead on, or else I will probably be swallowed up by the reactor's detonation as well, and I don't know exactly where the power plant is on it's torso because it's so big so taking a random guess would probably be a bad idea... I need to pick at it and then take it out from a range...' Stella thought as the Demoness created a hologram of itself, the two machines doing a one eighty and flying towards the Colossus' unit at the same time. The hologram approached Lunamaria from her right and came at her, flying though the air as it attempted to take a swing at her right arm, the real Demoness doing the same thing but not as quickly.

"It doesn't matter if there's two of you!" Lunamaria said as she shifted to her right and fired the Colossus' LC-453GC "Perforieren" Beam Gatling Guns at the hologram, the horizontal beam hailstorm having no effect. "Because only one matters!" Luna yelled as she quickly tried to to make a hard turn to her left as the actual ORB-03 Demoness tried to come at her full speed with it's front two Type-315CC "Talon" Twin beam claws, the magenta haired girl raising her unit's massive left arm as a shield, Stella forced to quickly turn downwards, flipping over and slicing the arm with her bottom right foot as she headed back for another attack, the illusion quickly rejoining her for a second as she switched into mobile suit mode and fired her beam whip at Lunamaria, who blocked by kneeing it with the beam shield on her unit's right leg. "Why can't you just... DIE! Fall!" She raged.

"Because I really don't like that word! That one word... die!" Stella said as the METEOR's right arm came at her and she ignored it, waving her beam whip around and severing the middle of the unit's arm as it tried to hit her with it's beam blade so that the Demoness would be knocked away.

'It doesn't matter... that mobile suit can't be harmed by beam sabers... so I'll just have to use my ranged firepower to defeat it... just like we discussed.' Lunamaria thought as she quickly rolled her to her right to avoid Stella taking a stab at her unit with the spear end of it's double ended staff as she quickly combined the two parts of her compact positron cannon together. "Well you should die! You're the villain! You're supposedly the one who stole the Gaia from Armory One! You caused Zaft a lot of trouble! And you killed my little sister in cold blood so yes you are the villain here!" Lunamaria said as she quickly turned around, Stella coming at her at a high speed with the scythe end of her staff. "IMPALE THIS!" The elder Hawke sibling yelled as the positron cannon fired it's red and white beam of energy.

"AHHH!" Stella cried as she quickly created her double, one of the Demoness' ascending and the other diving at maximum speed, however something happened that she wasn't aware of.

'The tail of the one that went upwards touched the cannon's blast... if only for a second, and nothing happened. The one that's trying to come up from under me is the real one.' Lunamaria figured, the Colossus splitting and storing it's ultimate weapon and then activating the beam cannon on it's right side into sniper rifle mode, immediately turning downwards to see Stella trying to come after her in mobile armor mode. 'Got yeah!' She smiled, firing the bright stream of energy at the Demoness as it's hologram 'mauled' the Colossus, doing nothing, Stella's eyes widening as she realized that her copy had failed.

"YOU!" The Extended screamed, raising the nose of her suit and attempting to flip over and dodge the blast, but suffering a hit as it managed to strike her suit's left leg at the knee and destroy it, the limb melting and flying away from the main body.

"Take that! You'll understand your crimes today, even if I have to blast it into you bit by bit!" Luna threatened.

"Yes I was a part of Phantom Pain, which I stole from Zaft." Stella said as ascended vertically in front of the Colossus' METEOR unit, Lunamaria trying to shoot her down with heavy firepower from her platform and her gundam, Stella rolling and dodging out of the way, making great use of her machine's agility. "Yes, I caused Zaft trouble!" She said, turning and flying directly towards Lunamaria head on, transforming into mobile suit mode and grabbing her Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff, the scythe end facing her left shoulder. "Yes, I killed your sister..." The blonde added, as the Colossus took it's two LC-697C "Schutz" Beam Sabers from it's front skirts and prepared itself. "But... all those things... were orders! I needed to do them! OR ELSE!" The Extended swung downwards as Lunamaria blocked with her right handed beam saber.

'That beam can get through my shields... damn I'll have to rely just on my beam sabers.' Luna thought. "So you just do things because you're told? You sheep!" Lunamaria yelled, the engines of the METEOR unit roaring to life and forcing both suits forward, Stella groaning as she did.

"Yes... I did... that's how... I've always lived. That's how my life has been... a life of being told to do things, of having your actions planned for you by someone else." Stella raged, the Demoness letting go of it's staff with it's left hand and using it's now free left arm to try to point her shield at Luna's cockpit. "But I want to change that! I don't want to be called a murderer or a villain anymore!" She cried as Lunamaria gasped. "I want to start living my own life... with..." Stella tried to say as she remembered kissing Kira for the first time after Shinn had used the block word on her and the Ultimate Coordinator grapple hooked her at the Dardanelles, and then when the two of them expressed their love for each other when he was monitoring her afterwords. "... with... him..." She softly mumbled.

"No you don't! And you won't!" The blue eyed SEED mode pilot said as she quickly commanded her suit to unfold the LC-999HC "Bergen Schutzschalter" Hyper-Energy Dual-Purpose Beam Cannon on her right side yet again, the massive cannon swinging upwards and going under the Demoness' left arm as it tried to fire at Lunamaria directly, causing it's aim to be thrown off as it fired upwards and missed the Colossus and the METEOR in their entirety. "UGH!" Luna raged as she kicked the Demoness with her large right foot, sending it back as she then pulled back the end of her cannon so that it wasn't caught on the silver mobile suit's armpit, rotated to her right and then thrust forward and batted Stella in the side and wing with the cannon, buckling and breaking the barrel, but not severing any part of it.

"GET REAL!" She said as she tried to fire the cannon again, a warning signal coming up on her monitor about the damage the gun had taken, and how it would explode shortly afterwords, the massive pink and purple gundam detaching it and shoving it in Stella's direction, the cannon striking the silver mobile suit dead on in it's chest and causing a large physical explosion, the sheer force of the detonation knocking the eighty five metric ton ORB mobile suit away, but not damaging it due to phase shift, the pilot screaming at the same time. "You still need to be punished for what you've done! I don't care if you want to change or you want to put your past behind you, you can never make up for what you've done!" Lunamaria raged as she unleashed a full burst from some of her suit's weapons, the two beam cannons on the side of the METEOR as well as the chest cannon and Gatling guns of the Colossus heading for Stella as she tried to shield herself, but wasn't quick enough, the right side of the Demoness being covered by it's wing shields while the left wing was torn off at the tip where all the individual bone like structures sprouted from.

"I know that, but I also know that I'm not the only one who's done wrong!" Stella said as she straightened out the body of her suit and attempted to fly away to come back again like she usually would. "Your sister stole from us and tried to get away. She committed a crime in the name of the nation to which I am fighting for... a crime against my 'big sis'! Now you're here right now trying to kill me, calling me a villain and a murderer for the things I've done in the past, even though that was what I needed to do, and even though I fully admit to acting out and regretting SOME of those actions, while others were matters of security." Stella said, quickly pulling out her Type-305MC "Wrath" Directable heavy mace and chain and coming at Lunamaria full speed, evading the shots that were coming at her.

"You're too focused on trying to kill me that you can't see the big picture! What happens after you blow up my machine, which you might, considering the specs of your gundam?" Stella asked as flew above the METEOR unit. "What will you do when the Destiny Plan is enforced on all of humanity due to your own actions? What will you do after you've stopped obeying your emotional feelings and letting them command your actions, like how I was commanded by others?" Stella asked as she then activated her beam whip and swing downwards on the retreating METEOR, the mace of the Demoness crashing into one of the remaining beam cannons of the METEOR and the whip cutting through the other. "Or are you too caught up with taking retribution on things that have happened in the past, in your little bubble, to realize just what it is that you're doing! To understand the big picture!" Stella exclaimed, trying to get behind Lunamaria and fire her beam cannons, the METEOR turning one hundred and eighty degrees around and dodging the blasts.

"So what's so bad about the Destiny Plan anyway? It'll prevent people like you... damned trained children who's only goal is to kill, from ever existing again! People who only obey orders and don't take things into account." Luna raged as she fired a storm of missiles from her METEOR's remaining missile launchers. "Tell me, did my sister really have to die, did she really have to perish, considering that I know about your machine, the ORB-03 Demoness, right now? Is her ONE LIFE somehow worth less than the combat specs of four gundams?" Lunamaria asked, the missiles flying towards Stella.

"OH WOULD YOU JUST DROP IT!" Stella said as she ascended and lashed her beam whip from left to right, taking out several of the missiles as she then used her mental powers to direct her mace to fly in erratic directions, shifting it's course randomly to intercept and destroy several projectiles. "Do you ever feel regret for the siblings of the soldiers you kill on the battlefield?" Stella asked.

"They never confront me about it!" Luna replied, a large energy blast from the Colossus' other large cannon and chest cannon heading for the silver transforming mobile suit, which backed up to dodge the blast as the beam energy flew by in front of it and hit the remaining missiles which were homing in on it, detonating them and causing an explosion that the Extended tried to keep steady against.

"And... besides... do you really think that killing me... will bring..." Stella asked, gritting her teeth as her eyelids tried to stay open over her SEED mode irises, before being interrupted by Lunamaria.

"Straw man, I don't think killing you will bring Meyrin back, but it will stop from doing stuff like that again 'because you we're told'." Lunamaria explained as she unfolded the other beam cannon the Colossus had and put it into shot gun mode before firing it and the beam Gatling guns on her machine's shoulder, Stella trying to hide behind the beam shield on her right wing, which was her last defense.

"Yet... you... are going to end up building a world... where people's very fates... their very roles in life... are not something that they can control; nothing better than that of a machine's... rather something that they are told. What happens when two citizens have an altercation like the one were having right now under the Destiny Plan, because that's what they're supposed to do?" Stella said as she managed to get away from the barrage and switch into Skylord mode before deploying her hologram, which raced alongside the Demoness' right side, due to the wing there being operational. "I'm trying to help preserve and expand on a world where people can do what they want to do and think about their actions rather than being told what they have to do all the time! I'm trying to make a world where nobody will have to do the terrible things I was forced to do, can't you see that?" Stella asked as the two silver gundams closed in on each other and began to move together, raising their talons, Lunamaria unable to see what was real and what was fake.

"I see it but I don't care..." Luna said as she pulled out the beam saber on her right side skirt and raised it to avoid an incoming attack from Stella, the Demoness slicing off the Colossus' right leg at the knee and knocking the beam saber away as it quickly dived and then came back up again, Lunamaria trying to back up and tilt her machine down to avoid Stella's shots. "You still took Meyrin away, and I simply cannot allow something like that to go unpunished!" Luna countered as she then flew behind the Demoness and fired her chest cannon again, Stella dodging to her right. "And I don't believe the nonsense you're saying! The Destiny Plan is designed to let everyone have a happy life rather than... a life where people like you... Extendeds... are created!" Luna cried as she fired the chest cannon again alongside her beam cannon in sniper rifle mode at Stella as the Demoness attempted to turn around and go on the offensive. "A world like that..."

"Will be a world where everyone is a biological machine! I'm sorry, but I've spent enough of my life being an object for someone to use, not..." Stella tried to say as she tried to avoid another blast from Lunamaria which hit the Demoness' tail and severed it's chain. "... what I want to be!" Stella yelled, gaining some space from Lunamaria's METEOR, which was moving quickly but not as quickly as the high speed Demoness, and firing shots from everything it had left besides it's positron cannon.

"Well you're just ONE human being, out of many who wants to do that. One human being who was treated that way! You think that just because something bad happened to you, the world should change because of it! So too bad!" Luna replied as Stella managed to turn and face her again, the magenta haired pilot closing her eyes for a second 'Now... this is it... Meyrin... I will avenge you now...' She thought in that split second, remembering her sister and remembering all the good memories she had, and remembering Meyrin's death, and all that happened before it. Teasing her as the big sister. Being her friend as well as her sibling. Living a happy life with their parents and family. Realizing what it meant to go into puberty as both of them did at similar times. Crying together for the innocence lost when Junius Seven was destroyed. Holding their breath when the Earth Alliance threatened the PLANTs at the end of the First Bloody Valentine War with nuclear missiles.

Joining the military together after that first war, and meeting Shinn, Rey, and the others. Enduring the hardships that came with being in the military. Finding out that both of them were chosen to be on the Minerva together. Being together as the ship which had now defected Zaft fought for it's time. And then... witnessing the horrific sight of the silver gundam in front of her... impaling her sister's machine in the chest dead on, ending her life. Yes, this was an enemy that had to fall, right here, right now. Yes, before Lunamaria Hawke opened her eyes and focused on Stella Loussier's machine she realized just what this meant, her eyelids separating quickly, the magenta haired pilot's machine grabbing the two pieces of it's compact positron cannon again and combining them together as the Demoness switched into mobile suit mode and gripped it's double ended staff again.

"You're nearly the same way! And you're just one sad girl who lost her sister, who was a soldier, and is now too emotionally compromised about it to do anything! You just want to kill me to sate your desire for malformed vengeance, and you're willing to reduce society into a biological factory because of that!" Stella yelled, closing in and preparing to slice Lunamaria with her Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff's scythe end as Lunamaria prepared to fire her LC-1000PC "Kristallnacht" Compact Mobile Suit Positron Cannon.

"**AND THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ENEMY SOLDIER!**" Both soldiers yelled at once as Lunamaria pulled the trigger on her cannon.

'Now... die!' Lunamaria thought, the cannon a split second away from firing it's anti-matter beam, a glimmer of light shining into the elder Hawke sister's right eye, her vision closing in to notice that the source of this spec of photons was in face the ORB-03 Demoness, the real Demoness, and that the unit she was firing at was nothing more than a hologram, and that the real silver metallic gundam floated in space out of the cannon's line of fire, it's green energy wings flowing from their emitters as the machine's left arm remaining thrust forth Lunamaria with it's shield, just having had fired the two Type-325LR "Ignire" Beam cannons in it's Model 301 "Immovable" Combined shield at the Colossus' cockpit and positron cannon.

"You... are... finished..." Stella said to herself in a split second, breathing heavily as she did, knowing that he foe was felled now. Stella had fought Lunamaria a couple of times, but never managed to kill her, until now. A bittersweet feeling enveloped the mind of the blonde girl as she realized just what she was doing, how cruel it might have been, but at the same time, how necessary this was. This was the battlefield... the place of shattered hopes and wrecked dreams, of glory and honor; of bloodshed and destruction. It was in the Extended's blood, the battlefield was. Yes, Lunamaria Hawke did have memories, yes she had a family, and yes she was fighting for what she thought was right, but so was everyone else on this battlefield, and the Colossus' pilot was not an exception to this. Therefore she would not be an exception to what usually happens to the loser of the fight...

"No... how... it can't..." The magenta haired pilot said as the anti-matter cannon fired it's destructive load out into space at no tangible target, the green lasers from Stella lashing forward and impacting the chest of the Colossus as well as the positron cannon, causing the same effect to occur to it that would happen to the Minerva's Tannhauser if it was shot just before it was about to fire: a horrific explosion followed by a feedback of the system. The Extended pilot tried to move back and ascend as the nuclear reactor of the Colossus, as well as the METEOR device it was attached to, and the compact anti-matter cannon all exploded to create a massive shock wave and flash of light, knocking the ORB-03 Demoness way back as Stella held onto her controls, thinking about everything that just happened, the cannons white and red blast fading as quickly as it had appeared.

'You were so upset about your sister's death and about taking vengeance on me that you failed to realize the big picture and anything other than the one objective in front of you... and so you closed your eyes to everything, and just focused on your most important task at hand, and didn't give a damn about anything that might happen because of your actions, only that you wanted revenge, and that only what you wanted mattered... You never put that topic down... about how I killed your sister, because you were perpetually stuck with her in your head and wouldn't let it go until I died. If that's the case... then I hope you can be with your little sister now... considering you forced me to put you to rest... goodbye, opponent...' Stella thought to herself, remembering the conflicts that she had had in the past with Lunamaria while the elder Hawke sister was in her purple Gunner ZAKU and she herself piloted the Gaia gundam, the silver Demoness turning around and continuing into other areas of the battle zone as other warriors from both sides continued to face their own hardships and fight for what they believed in.

* * *

"AHH!" One of the many black, white, and orange ORB mobile suits whose model number and name were MVF-A53B Aisha cruised through space at maximum speed in mobile armor mode, evading the beam cannon blast from a Gunner ZAKU's large "Orthos" beam cannon, the pilot grinning as he realized he was fifty meters away from the green cyclops machine and switched into mobile suit mode, making an uppercut motion with his left arm, the Type 89 Combined Beam Shield Generator/Beam Fang Generator on that arm activating it's weapon and melting the ZAKU's beam cannon as he then pulled back and thrust his right arm at the Zaft machine's chest, pink energy blades sinking into it's cockpit before being withdrawn, the Aisha reaching for it's two Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam Rifles and pulling back to avoid the heat rod from a GOUF coming from his right, the ORB suit's arms pointing in the direction of the metallic whip and firing, the GOUF raising it's shield to block, retracting it's whip, and returning fire with the M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun on it's right hand, the Aisha attempting to dodge the fire as one beam shot struck it's right hand, destroying the beam rifle.

"Go down, foolish resistor!" The GOUF pilot yelled, continuing to fire as the two suits circled each other, blocking each others attacks via whatever defenses they had and returning fire with their beam guns.

"No way! You go down!" The ORB pilot screamed, making a precise shot at the blue mass production unit's head and letting his rifle do the rest, the Zaft pilot unable to move in time and suffering a hit to his unit's sole glowing pink eye. "Yes!" He grinned, a flash of bright red light, almost in the shape of two energy wings and attached to a black, red, and slightly blue machine with a molten metal internal frame flashing in front of the GOUF for a split second, a light pink explosion taking place shortly afterwords. "That's one of ours, right?" The Aisha pilot asked himself a fraction of a second before the sensors on his machine went to hell, beeping a flashing all over his cockpit, tormenting his eardrums for a split second. A sense of heat was recognized by the pilot in the last moment of his life as a set of small beam spikes pieced his seat and tore through his cockpit, coming out of the suit's neck before the Aisha exploded, the large DRAGOON switching targets to the bigger threat: the ORB-04 Judicator gundam.

"Rey! Why are you doing this! What possible reason would you have for trying to force something like this on humanity this quickly, it's madness!" Shinn raged, gritting his teeth as the Judicator shifted to it's right and then to it's left, thrusting forward and flipping over to avoid a salvo of green beams coming from all directions.

"Did Athrun not tell you what we're trying to do? And why we're doing it? Do you not understand our position now?" The pilot with long blonde hair answered, his machine gaining a fair bit of distance away from the Judicator and aiming both of it's RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifles at Shinn's machine before firing them one after the other, the ORB-04 gundam avoiding more beam hits from the DRAGOONs.

"I never thought highly of Athrun Zala, I always thought he was an idiot, and he proved me right." Shinn said as the Judicator moved backwards and swing downwards with both of it's large anti-ship swords, sending energy orbs at two small DRAGOONs, both of them moving away in time to avoid destruction. 'Damn...' The Ace of Aces thought before turning his machine towards the light gray and blue suit and thrusting forward in a zig zag pattern with it's wings of light, afterimages being left in the wake. "You however... I know you're much smarter than he is!" Shinn groaned, the Legacy turning around and activating its engines, powering away from the Judicator at top speed and bending it's two large hemispheres on it's backpack back, increasing the gundam's speed via the High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System that was installed under the DRAGOON docking points and on other points around the backpack, the Judicator still capable of catching it, but not as quickly.

"We shared the same goal, you have to give us that much." Rey responded, the ZGMF-X20S's DRAGOONs catching up to the Judicator as it attempted to swing downwards onto the Legacy with both of it's swords, the black haired pilot backing off to avoid taking damage and groaning as he did, Rey gaining even more distance. "Out of power... return." Rey mumbled, the Legacy's DRAGOONs breaking off and coming back to their main body, one of the small DRAGOONs suffering a hit as the Judicator utilized the long reach of the sword in it's main right arm to slice it in half. 'Damn you, Shinn.' Rey thought, the missing DRAGOON leaving the slot of on the middle of his machine's right side backpack empty.

"So what? Why do you need to force this plan on all of humanity? Why can't we take it one step at a time instead of shocking the entire system and messing up the equilibrium of things?" Shinn said as the Judicator rushed forward and swing diagonally down with the large Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword in it's right hand, the Legacy reacting to the attack and blocking with the beam shield on it's right forearm.

"You could never hope to understand the historical reasons why I'm doing this... because..." Rey tried to say, the two machines locked together as the masked face of Rau Le Creuset was superimposed over the SEED mode eyes or Rey Za Burrel.

"_You are nothing but an irritant! A pest!" The masked villain announced, his machine, the bulky and gray ZGMF-X13A Providence stopping in space for a split second, aiming it's very large MA-M221 "Judicium" Beam Rifle at the ZGMF-X10A Freedom's METEOR and scoring a hit on it's right arm._

"You are a fool who could never hope to comprehend what I'm saying!" Rey yelled, the Judicator attempting to perform a cutting action with the two lower secondary arms it had attached to where a gundams side skirts would be, the stolen straight pink AJ-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber in it's left hand and the scimitar shaped Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam saber in it's right, the Legacy moving backwards to narrowly avoid suffering damage, the green blade's edge severing it's left front skirt at its half way point.

"_You're the one!" Kira Yamato responded, preparing to come at the Providence and slice it to pieces._

"No, you're the one who doesn't want to acknowledge anything he doesn't like!" Shinn responded, sweat appearing on his brow as his red SEED mode eyes fixed upon the enemy machine.

"Liar! Tell me, is there anything positive that the SEED mode genes, as well as the racial hatred we've allowed ourselves to be sucked into, or the idiotic system of 'do whatever you want no matter who you have to step on to get there' can give humanity?" Rey asked, the Legacy opening fire with it's RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon at the Judicator, Shinn's eyes twitching for a moment under the pressure, the top left secondary arm of his machine folding downwards to cover his machine and block the blast with it's beam shield. "ANSWER THAT QUESTION!" The blonde asked, focusing with his blue SEED mode eyes as he moved away from the Judicator while continuing to rain beam fire down upon Shinn with his beam rifles, docked small DRAGOONs, Rail guns, and multi-phase cannon, the red eyed coordinator sweating, his gundam moving to it's right, afterimages being left in it's wake, the black machine blocking and dodging hits and trying to find an opening to close in with.

"Grr..." Shinn groaned, to put it simply. 'I need to get closer... or get a couple of good shots off with my energy orbs...'

'The ORB-04 Judicator... an extremely powerful machine that will tear nearly anything to pieces if it gets in close enough, besides it's older sister. That's the key, keep Shinn away from me and wear him down bit by bit. ' The blonde though to himself as he noticed the Judicator whip an energy orb at him and moved to dodge out of the way, breaking his barrage and allowing Shinn to start closing the gap between the two suits. 'But that's harder than it sounds...' Rey thought, deploying his DRAGOONs and sending them after Shinn, surrounding the ORB-04 gundam and opening fire. 'Kira was a fool to leave him alone, in the machine he has. I will admit right now if Athrun and I fought both of them to the death we would probably lose, but against Shinn alone... no, I'll take him down, and worry about the Veneficus later...' Rey shook his head and fired his rail cannons again after side stepping the Legacy to the right to avoid another energy orb.

'Kira Yamato... he shouldn't be allowed to exist...' Rey thought, the Judicator intercepting an incoming large DRAGOON with the beam on the hilt of it's left handed sword, knocking it away before the lower left arm sliced it with it's beam saber. 'The Veneficus is a powerful machine... without a doubt more powerful than the Legacy. While my suit may have more beam barrels that suit's WASPS are faster and more reactive than my DRAGOONs... and their beam emitters allow their shots to be much more powerful than my DRAGOONs... even with two barrels to one...' Rey continued to think to himself, circling Rey and firing the beam rifle in his right hand, causing Shinn to move away while one of the small DRAGOONs took a shot at the Judicator's feet, scratching the foot guard on it's right ankle as that piece of armor flew off, detached from the machine. 'Due to it's nuclear fusion reactor it's able to produce so much power for it's weapons...' Rey smiles. 'I bet if it got inside Messiah it could cripple the entire station with one salvo... It's rifles are as powerful as the cannon mounted on the Legacy's chest which is directly wired to the reactor, and it's beam cannons as as powerful, if not more powerful than battleship cannons... yes, that machine is meant to hit it's target hard... and can do so easily.

But that's enough of that, I'll find and hold back Kira long enough to keep ORB from winning this battle. For now, I think it's time to try to convince this fool out of his nonsense.' The blonde thought, the DRAGOONs, which were running low on power, began to return to the Legacy as Rey bent his backpack forward and stored his beam rifles before drawing his beam sabers, letting Shinn come to him.

"You bastard! The SEED mode genes... yes, they allow us to fight, but they are part of the change that we humans bring upon ourselves and have imposed on ourselves! I don't think it's wise to fight what could be considered human evolution, fool!" Shinn raged, clashing blades with the Legacy, which did keep it's distance, stretching out it's right arm to block a horizontal slash from Shinn's left arm.

"And only a few people have them... right now." Rey said, pulling back and raising his RL-532 "Xiphias Drei" Rail Cannons at Shinn while he tried to get a free hit on Rey with his left side secondary arms, firing the yellow blasts out of the gun and forcing Shinn back to dodge.

"What... do you mean?" Shinn asked, ascending and performing a back flip to avoid the Legacy's barrage as the light gray machine pointed its small DRAGOONs forward again and fired their RL-468 "Sakrileg" Pivotal Beam Cannons.

"_If people learned of your existence, they would want to become just as you are!" Rau Le Creuset said, DRAGOON fire continuing to rain down upon Kira Yamato, the Freedom unleashing a full burst from it's weapon systems. _

"If people learned of that gene's existence, then everyone would want to have it!" Rey responded, the Judicator closing in and crashing both of it's anti-ship swords downwards upon Rey, the Legacy raising it's left leg to kick the Judicator's right arm and block the sword's beam from harming the Zaft gundam as the Legacy raised it's right arm and activated the beam shield to avoid being hit by the sword.

"Ugh..." Shinn groaned angrily, the Judicator's lower right secondary arm swinging upwards and cutting the Legacy's left foot halfway between the leg and ankle, the blonde haired pilot falling back before Shinn could follow-up.

"_They would want to become like you!" Rau warned to Kira, avoiding the Freedom's volley._

"They would want to become like me and you!" Rey said, combining his beam sabers together into a beam naginata and thrusting it at Shinn's cockpit, the Judicator shielding itself with the beam shield on it's right hand guard.

"_That's garbage!" Kira responded._

"Your point? What's the big deal?" Shinn asked, the Judicator batting away the Legacy's beam naginata before thrusting it's left arm forward, Rey's eyes popping as he moved backwards to avoid suffering a direct hit to his cockpit from the purple beam on the end of the blade.

"_And that's the reason why your existence cannot be allowed!" Rau explained._

"It exists only to help us fight more fiercely... in a world where we shouldn't be fighting at all! Where we want to create a world without conflict! Can you not understand?" Rey asked, the Legacy's RL-223 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon firing into the blade of the Judicator, the white and red beam being split by the blade's beam and creating a scatter shot effect a wide arc of light spreading around the Judicator and forcing it back slightly, allowing Rey to get some more distance.

"_I'm not... even if that's true... I'm not defined by my abilities alone!" Kira raged, the Freedom unleashing another full burst onto Rau's Providence. _

"It does more than just help us fight. Besides, people do not define themselves by their genes or abilities... they define themselves based upon what they are in their minds! Besides, you're the one advocating for a genetic based society, so why do you want to eliminate an evolutionary gene like this? Or are you a hypocrite?" Shinn asked attempting to thrust forward again with his machine's amazing speed as the Legacy detached all of it's DRAGOONs again.

"_Who's going to believe that line?" Rau asked, more DRAGOON fire raining down upon Kira from the Providence yet again. _

"It does more than just help us fight? Nobody will believe that! Not when they're too busy beating each other to death and attempting to activate their SEED modes via brutality for show!" Rey said, grabbing his rifles again as his DRAGOONs encircled the Judicator and began to open fire, a look of pure concentration in the blond's sea blue SEED mode eyes as he commanded his DRAGOONs to assault the Judicator, and this time was focusing on his controls with such vigor that Shinn couldn't really go on the offensive at all, even in SEED mode.

"_Will they understand that?" Rau asked, the Providence detaching it's three large DRAGOONs and commanding them to unleash their full burst of twenty seven beam barrels upon Kira, the Ultimate Coordinator groaning as he moved back to avoid the blasts and retaliated._

"People don't like to listen to reason unless the reasoning is by the edge of a blade or the knuckles of a fist or the barrels of a rifle!" Rey yelled, the Ace of Aces continuing to dodge his DRAGOONs, ducking, turning to his left, falling backwards, and twisting to his right, but never getting a successful beam orb shot off.

"_Of course they won't!" Rau announced, his DRAGOONS closing in on the Freedom's METEOR unit and taking shots at it, the white bodied blue winged machine cutting the beams out of the air with it's __beam sabers and futility firing back. "__**NOBODY WILL!**__" Rau finished, the Providence closing in and slicing off a large portion of the METEOR with it's MA-MV05A Composite Armed Shield System._

"This is why people cannot be allowed to chose what they want to do, or to keep such a barbaric gene as part of our species as a whole!" Rey responded, aiming his left handed beam rifle at Shinn and firing, the Judicator raising it's right arm and blocking the attack. "**THEY MUST BE FORCED TO LISTEN!**"

"**NO! You're wrong!**" Shinn yelled with as much volume as his sixteen year old coordinator lungs and vocal cords could produce, the Judicator breaking free of the DRAGOON fire and heading towards the Legacy at full speed.

"Hmm..." Rey groaned, replacing his beam rifles with his beam sabers and quickly recalling back his DRAGOONs, preparing for a charge from Shinn.

"You won't get anywhere just forcing some idea like this upon humanity and denying what we are meant to become according to our own evolution as human beings!" Shinn yelled the Legacy raising it's beam sabers and making an 'x' out of them as the Judicator swing downwards with it's two Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords, the attacks being blocked but quickly being followed up with a horizontal slash from the upper left secondary arm, the Legacy flinching it's right arm and activating the MX666 "Heiligen Schild" Beam Shield Generator on it to block the hit as Shinn then made a horizontal scissor attack with his bottom two secondary arms, the gray suit moving back to avoid the attacks, all of it's DRAGOONs mounted on it's body besides the ones on it's middle right backpack and left shoulder.

"Yes I will!" Rey raged, the two machines battling each other fiercely, the Legacy clearly on the defensive and falling back every time Shinn made a thrust with his secondary arms, it was just a matter of when Shinn would strike killing blow... perhaps.

"No, you won't! Why would you want society to stay the same forever, and never be able to change and grow into something greater than itself? Is it because you're a clone? RAU! Our species has always changed and adapted to new situa..." Shinn tried to rant.

"Which have lead to destruction. We need to find one way that works... and just keep it like that! FOREVER!" Rey responded.

"That's beyond stupid! And false! People don't want..." Shinn said, trying to strike Rey down with his two lower arms again, the Legacy backing up, ascending, and firing it's chest cannon as Shinn blocked with all five of his remaining Type-490ES "Navitas" Beam Shield Generators.

"A world that doesn't change! There's no point in making a world that 'changes' because the change can never be something impressive if people are allowed to just kill each other. There are certain constants... of human nature, that do not change, and because of that, men kill each other! Always have! ALWAYS WILL! Unless forced to stop!" Rey raged as the Judicator closed in and bashed the Legacy in it's chest with it's right handed beam shield forcing the machine back and sending if flying. "End... the... madness..." Rey said, stabilizing himself as Shinn closed in and tried to cut him down again, the Legacy blocking with it's beam saber.

"You're the one who's mad! You only describe some kind of continual time line of the cocksure, who think in terms of 'always has, always will'! You cannot see the future, and so you chose to deny it!" Shinn raged, the Judicator beginning to mythotically spin it's arms and weapons in a controlled, highly skilled fashion, while keeping up the attack (A/N: Think when Sazabi is fighting Nu gundam and attacking with both of it's beam sabers before it loses power in it's abdomen cannon), the Legacy unable to go on the offensive in this range at all. "You're trying to fix the world but you're the problem!" Shinn yelled.

"You young man! So naïve! So foolish! Thinking he can make bold statements like that against someone... like me... who has lived for far longer and survived death itself!" Rey said, the Legacy blocking one of the lower beam sabers as the Judicator's top right beam sword spun towards it, about to finally make the killing blow after wearing his opponent down in melee range. However, just before this happened the blonde pilot activated both of his Rail cannons and fired them at the Judicator, striking the chest and forcing the gundam back, Shinn groaning as the Phase Shift Armor prevented serious damage to his machine while the other blast intercepted the Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword in the ORB-04's right hand at the metal shaft, the sheet kinetic energy transfer breaking the blade, causing it to fly off into the distance as both machine's distanced themselves, their pilots panting, the Judicator tossing the broken hilt of one of his swords away before gripping the remaining one with both hands, Rey normalizing his breathing first while Shinn slowed down.

"Gah!" The Ace of Aces groaned, taking a defensive posture.

"You... little... bug. You don't have the life experience to say things like this, especially not to me, a man who has lived three times over, who has bested DEATH ITSELF!" Rey yelled, his blue SEED mode eyes filled with cold rage, the Legacy detaching it's remaining DRAGOONs and sending them after the Judicator.

'Bested... death itself... what does that make you then... if all humans die... what are you?' Shinn mentally asked himself as he began to dodge the DRAGOON fire again. 'Grr.. a skilled opponent...' Shinn thought, rolling out of the way of one of the DRAGOONs. "WHO ARE YOU, REY ZA BURREL! WHAT ARE YOU! **ANSWER ME!**" Shinn raged, the sound of questioning fury in his voice, echoing throughout the communications line, the black and red ORB-04 gundam battling against it's toughest foe as it's pilot realized that his enemy may be something more than simply one man with one life.

* * *

At this point in time the Minerva was making evasive moves as it exchanged fire with the Grandeur using it's two remaining port side double beam cannons and multi-phase cannon, the helmsmen of both vessels working at their utmost best to ensure that the ships they were controlling didn't suffer damage to their weapons or to the same spot on their armor. At the same time the Archangel approached the massive Zaft flagship from off of it's starboard bow, the brunette Captain about to attempt a killing blow.

"Captain Gladys has that ship's attention! Lohengrin One and Lohengrin two, standby!" Murrue Ramius commanded, her bottom at the end of her seat as sweat dripped from her brow.

"But what about Commander Waltfeld, Arthur and the others?" Dalida asked, the ship's Captain grunting and grinding her teeth as she heard those words. This was a difficult decision to make. At first the two Captains shot down the very idea of sending a small group of soldiers into the Grandeur to cause trouble, or even take the ship, and they didn't want to do that at first. This was the final battle though, and in the final battle every card that can be played is played. Both Murrue and Talia knew this, since they were both soldiers during the first war. Besides, they hadn't heard back from their guys back, and considering the size of that ship, it probably wasn't likely that they had managed to get far. However, this was an assumption, and nothing more.

'It's a gamble we're going to have to take...' The twenty eight year old natural thought to herself. "You heard me! Activate Lohengrins and target that ship!" Murrue ordered, the crew pausing for a second but then listening to their Captain.

"Yes ma'am!" The two doors on the Archangel's feet opening up and the positron cannons came fourth and lite up, preparing to fire their anti-matter beams at the Grandeur.

* * *

Bridge of the Red Zaft Flagship:

"The Archangel is about to fire it's positron cannons!" Yelled throughout the bridge.

"From dead ahead! Engines to maximum! Lower bow forty and descend! Ian..." Kendan Westenfluss said as his helmsman turning quickly to stare into his Captain's wide buddy holly glasses, piercing green eyes behind them. "Don't you dare allow this ship to take another hit from a positron cannon." He issued in his most serious and extreme voice possible, the helmsman gulping.

"Yes... sir!" Ian Fran responded, the Grandeur beginning to take a dive to avoid the Archangel's next attacks.

* * *

"Fire!" Captain Murrue Ramius yelled, the built up power stored in each of the ship's positron cannons finally being realized, bursting through the air as two large beams of positrons, rushing towards the bridge of the red Zaft vessel as it dived, the Archangel itself flying close to the bow of the Grandeur. However the Archangel's luck was out, for the two beams of energy narrowly missed the ship, flying over top of it's bridge and clearing it completely, the crew of the white and red battleship groaning as they knew what had happened.

"We missed! Captain!" Neumann warned, the two Lohengrins retracting into their barrels as the Archangel's legs faced the Grandeur's.

"We can still deal some damage! Gottfried four and Valiant Two, lock onto that ship and fire!" Murrue gave out her follow-up command, the ship's remaining Gottfried and Valiant lowering to aim at the Grandeur's body, the Archangel beginning to fly over it and the Minerva continuing it's assault from starboard. "Give em hell!" The Captain ordered, twin green beams and linear cannon shots firing from the smaller ship onto the upper deck of the bigger one, hitting it in several locations and striking down it's remaining Elend. However as the Grandeur shook, the Archangel continuing to fly over it and deal damage, one shot from the remaining Gottfried aiming at the bridge but striking the beam CIWS on it's starboard side, it is revealed that the infiltrators have not yet fallen.

* * *

"Gah!" Arthur Trine moaned as his right side crashed into a wall, a chunk of lead whizzing over of his head as the remaining ORB soldiers tried to battle the ship's security detail, hiding behind makeshift cover which appeared to be made of a wall panel that had broke lose from the wall of the ship.

"Damn, this ship is taking a beating!" Waltfeld swore, chucking an explosive grenade at two armed Zaft men, the grenade in question looking to be the same kind as the one which Shinn and Cagalli used on the Gondwana earlier.

"And it can take a beating! You traitors will never take the Grandeur! We'll... ARGHHH GUUUHHH!" One of the Zaft soldiers yelled at the top of the lungs as the explosive went off, a small burst of flames filling the hall, scattering dust and debris everywhere as Waltfeld stuck his head up from the cover only to see the bloody, chard, and severed right hand of one of his opponents fly into his helmet, the Desert Tiger making a muffled noise as he knocked it out of the way with the rifle he had in his right hand.

"Keep at it, men! That was the last of them here!" He ordered, the six of them climbing over the piece of metal and pushing forward.

"Keep on your toes! We don't know when they'll strike next!" Arthur warned. 'Although, we're not encountering as large of a resistance as I thought we would have...' The Minerva's Executive Officer thought to himself.

* * *

As the white and red vessel finished flying over the top of the larger red and pink one, the Zaft flagship suddenly began to come out of it's dive and rise upwards, turning to starboard as it did. As this happened the eyes of the Minerva's Captain widened as she realized that the Grandeur's starboard wing might not clear the Minerva's bow.

"What is that mad man thinking! Malik, get us out of the way!" Talia Gladys ordered, the Grandeur's roll now appearing to be around fifty degrees to it's starboard, the Minerva diving as the very tip of the Zaft flagship's wing scraped against the top of the Minerva's hull, right in front of where the Isolde would be, Talia gripping her armrests with her nails as the sound of screeching metal echoed throughout the Minerva's hull, vibrating everyone on board. To top it off the Grandeur also fired the Schmerz which was mounted on the back starboard section of the ship, striking the Minerva's rear port side Tristan and putting that weapon out of commission. "Damn... he got us good..." Gladys groaned, looking up and to her right to see the Grandeur attempt to get behind the Archangel. 'He's after their engines... need to stop him!' The larger ship launching a salvo of "Rose" Space Missiles as well as filling the sky with beams.

* * *

Archangel bridge:

"Incoming missiles from stern!" Dalida warned, typing away at his console.

"Intercept them! Neumann, evade!" Murrue ordered as the forehead of Arnold Neumann perspired, yanking the control wheel of the ship to it's right, the projectiles from the Grandeur closing the gap on the Archangel's rear, the CIWS and single beam turrets taking out a couple of them as two twin beams blitzed over the ships bridge, a cloud of light pink smoke appearing behind the ship as several more beams, six in total, burst through it, three of them missing completely, two of them landing on the middle engines of the ship, and the last one hitting home on the far starboard engine of the Archangel.

"Ugh..." Ramius fell forward in her seat, feeling the Archangel begin to dive forward.

"Second, third, and fifth engines were struck directly! Sealing off bulkheads in blocks forty eight to seventy and blocks ninety seven to ninety eight!" Dalida informed.

"Captain we're losing control of ship's altitude!" Neumann warned, trying to stabilize the ship, preparing for a crash landing.

"All hands, brace for impact! Try to set her down gently..." Murrue ordered, smashing her right fist into her armrest.

"Trying to..." Neumann groaned.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"And now for the finish..." Kendan Westenfluss thought as he looked at the descending Archangel, a wide smirk on his lips and a low, evil laugh permeating from where he was sitting. 'They won't be able to hold off against us once they hit the Moon's surface.' The Grandeur's Captain thought.

"Captain, what are you going to do?" Lacus Clyne asked, sitting in the back of her seat now with a worried complexion occupying her face as Kendan turned to face her.

"I'm going to get my revenge!" He explained in a low tone, laughing as he did, the white and red vessel some seconds away from hitting the rocky and pale surface of the Moon.

"Revenge?" She said with low volume. "Revenge?" She raised her voice. "What good will that do, Captain?" The pink haired pop singer asked, a growl erupting from the 'good' Admiral.

"Shut your trap, you twat!" He turned his head again and looked at Lacus. "You don't understand because you're not me! Before you start with your 'revenge doesn't solve anything' garbage consider how I felt last war when I nearly died at that ship's hands."

"But they're no longer..." Lacus tried to say again.

"I DON'T CARE!" Westenfluss raged, his bridge crew silent, tilting the angle of their eyes and looking at each other. They knew full well what Kendan was going to try to do as Captain of the Grandeur should he enter battle with the Archangel. He knew their pasts, and they knew his. They knew that trying to get him out of his crusade of revenge was pointless, considering who he was, but they accepted their positions aboard this ship, because they were soldiers of Zaft, fighting in a war against those who would destroy their people in a heartbeat should they have been allowed. Dealing with Kendan Westenfluss' personal issues would be something that they would have to deal with if they were to be on the ship that lead the Zaft forces against the enemy. No, it was a sacrifice they would have to make, and one that they did, if it meant protecting their loved ones. "Be quiet, GIRL! Don't you dare tell me how to command my ship! Now be quiet while I finish this battle!" Kendan continued to rage, Lacus, in a state of shock, being pressed into the back of her chair, only to be 'pushed' to it's right side as the ship lifted up it's starboard wing to avoid suffering a hit, two twin beams zooming past the view in front of the bridge, going between the gap between the wing and the rear section of the vessel.

"Well at least you should worry about the one that's a threat first." Lacus said lightly, still scared. However, when Kendan gave off a slight bark of anger, she realized that she was right, and a tiny smile and a shred of confidence added themselves to her visage. However as quickly as she smiled, her joy was taken away as she ship moved again, this time lurching to it's starboard, the unmistakable blue and red appearance of an ORB brand multi-phase cannon shot quickly coming from under the port superstructure and rising off into the distance, two green lasers taking out the ship's final triple beam gun on it's lower left side.

"Damn that Gladys! We'll finish off the Archangel _as_ we deal with the Minerva! Sixty to starboard! Aim remaining guns at the Minerva and fire at will!" Kendan proclaimed.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"We've got her attention now! Grandeur approaching from port bow! Distance: Twelve hundred!" Bart warned.

"Turn twenty to port and lock Tristans two and three! Afterwords lower bow twelve and decelerate by ten percent for fifteen seconds! Malik, don't let us get hit!" Gladys instructed, the Minerva turning to go underneath the red flagship, four green beams coming out of it and striking the Grandeur's ventral hull as it returned fire with the remaining Schmerz on it's lower right wing, the shot flying over the protected bridge of the Minerva.

However at the same time the Archangel finally hit the Moon's crust, the ship crashing into the dust, the entire crew bracing for their lives as their ship ground against the rock, the entire under body being torn up to shreds, the Archangel making a screeching halt seconds later, her crew's sense of touch being filled with turbulence and sense of hearing filled with the sound of buckling metal.

"The Archangel has crashed into the Moon and has now come to a complete stop!" Kathleen Prel informed, the camera cutting to show the location in front of the Minerva's bridge, looking behind the vessel, a red giant turning to it's port to try to face the defected ship's stern.

"Establish a communications line between our bridge and there's. Bart, what's the closest Izumo-class ship to us? How much trouble is it in?" She asked.

"The Sukunabiko, Captain! Distance: 5400! She's currently engaged in combat with one Nazca-class vessel!" Bart announced, another pair of beam shots flying past the Minerva's right side, the camera cutting to show an Izumo-class ship with a white and green color scheme fire it's upper level Gottfried at a Nazca-class.

"Raise bow twenty and turn thirty five to starboard!" Talia ordered before processing what Bart had told her of. "Order it to make it's way towards the Archangel at maximum speed once it's done. Tell it to hurry though." Gladys ordered as another salvo struck the beam shield protecting the back of the bridge. "Stern missile launchers, return fire!" Several projectiles left the back of the Minerva and headed towards the Grandeur, Captain Ramius' appearing on one of the ships main monitors momentarily later.

"We should be able to..." Murrue tried to say.

"You have to abandon ship, and quickly! Don't think about trying to jerry rig your engines, there's not enough time!" Talia interrupted, the missiles from the Minerva being shot down by the Grandeur's defenses, one of them striking the METEOR docking device on the upper starboard bow of the ship as it rolled slightly to it's right and fired shots from it's two remaining double beam cannons at the Archangel, the volley making its way towards it's target and striking the damaged white ship's upper hull and wing.

"Grr... given the current circumstances... I think..." Murrue struggled to stay in her chair.

"That ship will be trying to outright sink you now that he's got clear shots. You must leave, now! I've ordered the Sukunabiko to head over and take up your crew while you escape! Don't worry about us, we'll take care of the Grandeur. Trust me." Gladys explained, Murrue remaining quiet but raising her right hand and saluting her.

"Thank you then, Captain Gladys." Ramius said lightly as the line was cut, Talia looking at her bridge crew, scanning the room for a second.

"We're just about there! We've taken a lot of damage but so have they! If we can just get another couple good shots off we'll be fine! Are you with me!" She asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The Minerva's crew responded to their Captain's request.

"Good!" Talia said in a confident voice.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"We've got one down now sink the other! Hurry up and land a hit on it's engines!" Kendan Westenfluss raged, hearing the sound of the elevator door opening behind him. "Where are you going?" He asked, looking at Lacus.

"To my room... or somewhere else. I can't watch you... carry out your revenge!" She pouted, Kendan growling in a 'so be it, I could care less' fashion.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Erin Dubu, the Executive Officer of the Grandeur warned as Lacus stepped off of the elevator.

"If she wants to 'go to her room', then let the damn girl do so!" Kendan said, part of his sentence being spoken in a makeshift girly voice.

"All blocks from 210 downwards on the port side have been sealed tight and we're engaging the enemy there." Erin warned.

"What? Why haven't they been taken care yet? I told security..." Kendan roared.

"They're better than what we expected. And we're a bit shorthanded on soldiers to send there right now..." Erin explained, Admiral Westenfluss making an annoyed groan as Lacus got back into her seat.

"Shorthanded? Shorthanded! I want rifles and a security detail brought onto the bridge right now! And seal off all entrances to the main power cores!" Kendan ordered.

* * *

Messiah:

"Requiem power level: 90%"

"Neo GENESIS recharge level: 75%"

"Station Two: Alignment complete in 570 seconds!" One last soldier reported as Gilbert Durandal brought up an image of the station's alignment, displaying how it would float over Requiem but at an angle, approximately 30 degrees off of the firing line of Requiem itself.

"You sure this will work, correct? Despite the angle of Station Two not being in perfect alignment?" He asked, gaining a nod from one of his subordinates.

"Yes sir. It should."

"Good. Once Neo GENESIS is prepared to fire, we'll clear the cannon's mouth and then end this conflict. Make sure the Grandeur destroys that ship they have that can block gamma ray blasts." Durandal ordered.

"Sir." One officer replied, the camera cutting to show an ORB Izumo-class ship hovering above the sunken Archangel as shuttles left the white and red ship and headed towards the smaller vessels, the Grandeur and Minerva still battling it out from above.

* * *

However, there was one last thing to be aware off. Off in a certain corner of space, a large ball of dark blue and purple energy building up bit by bit. Behind it? The ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus. Inside the unit's cockpit, the Ultimate Coordinator, his eyes closed as he concentrated deeply, powering up his supreme attack...

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Alright, I've had enough of this! Finish off that blasted Archangel! Fire a barrage of missiles at it, NOW! We'll show Gladys that she won't get in our way!" Kendan Westenfluss ordered, a certain type of vigor in his voice. The type of vigor only found by men who have something that they hold the greatest contempt for standing in the way of what they wanted the most. As the Grandeur fired off one last round of missiles from it's remaining launchers at the crippled white and red ship, the ORB Izumo-class vessel known as the Sukunabiko collected one last shuttle, the tiny craft rushing into it's hanger bay as the ORB vessel put it's engines to maximum and ascended as quickly as it could, getting out of the way and powering in the opposite direction of the Grandeur.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"It's moving away? Have they managed to..." Talia asked, an image of Captain Ramius appearing on the Minerva's screen, the brunette clearly in a shuttle.

"We're all off the ship now. And it appears we left in just a nick of time." Murrue said, the blonde nodding.

"Indeed... let the bastard have his revenge. So be it. Hopefully this battle will end soon." Captain Gladys said as the explosive anti-ship missiles from the Grandeur closed in on the Archangel, striking it's hull dead on multiple times. The remaining fin of the ship, as well as it's outer armor, began to break up and explode from having so many projectiles crash into it at once, the ship seeming to junt to it's left a little from all the impacts, the beam shield generator protecting the bridge flickering off as a few final missiles struck the main body directly, striking a critical location inside the ship. The mighty Archangel, a vessel that had fought in many battles, that experienced a rough start to it's life, and had now lived and fought through two exceedingly gore filled wars now suffered the same fate as most mobile suits and battle cruisers that were built in this time period had inflicted upon them as it's white and red hull exploded seconds afterwords into a ball of flames, both Captains saluting the fallen vessel as it was reduced to nothing more than smoke and debris that filled the nothingness of space.

Quickly turning her head back to the battle Gladys gave out one order which reflected the battle right now: "Return fire!" She barked, the Minerva firing another salvo from it's two remaining Tristans and it's Rienzi, a spark of light approaching the ship from behind amidst all the explosions going on in the battlefield.

"Demoness returning at this moment. Distance: 6000 and closing. Moderate damage taken." Kathleen Prel said from her console.

"Get her on board... let the engineers see what they can do about it." Talia ordered.

* * *

"_ARRRRRR!" Kira Yamato yelled, the Freedom gundam closing in on the Providence, opening fire with it's MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle. "It's all your fault! You're the one to blame!" _

"What are you, then? If you declare yourself as one who has transcended time itself, then how much of the blame sits on your shoulders?" Shinn asked, the Judicator blocking a beam rifle shot from the Legacy before slashing it's sword in the light gray gundam's direction, sending a purple and yellow energy orb it's way as it dodged DRAGOON fire, rolling to it's left forty degrees and descending.

"_Shout all you want but it's too late now!" Rau yelled, the Providence throwing everything it had currently mounted on it's body at the Freedom. _

"_DIE!" Kira yelled. _

"I am to blame? I am here to correct humanity's path! To set it straight!" Rey yelled, gather his remaining DRAGOONs around the Legacy and then opening fire with their beam guns, the gundam itself letting out a salvo from it's beam rifles, chest cannon, and Rail guns.

"You... such arrogance!" Shinn groaned angrily, the Judicator ascending to avoid the barrage, it's "Multis Iudiciis" System leaving after images in it's wake that did in fact take damage from Rey. "DIE!" Shinn yelled, the Judicator swinging it's remaining Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship sword downwards and then horizontally from left to right, sending two more twilight colored energy spheres at the Legacy, landing a hit on one of it's large DRAGOONs.

"_This is our destiny, people knew where they were heading when they chose to walk down this path!" Rau explained, blocking a beam saber swing from the Freedom. _

"_Shut up!" Kira retorted. _

"Do you really want humanity to be condemned to a fate of violence and war for all eternity? That is where we are going should we walk down the path that you are suggesting!" Rey warned, Legacy withdrawing all of it's DRAGOONs back to recharge, the other shoulder now missing a pod, and the Judicator closing in.

"Be quiet!" The Judicator's pilot raged, closing in and swinging downwards upon the Legacy, which raised it's right arm to block with the beam shield as the tip of the red and black gundam's blade stayed mere inches from the lighter one's head and v-fin.

"_Justice and faith! Ignorance and escapism! They never learn! **THEY NEVER LISTEN!**" Rau yelled, breaking off from the Freedom and backing away._

"If people are not forcibly directed down the proper path then we will all be doomed! They will not listen unless we make them! **It's instinctual!**" Rey said as he tried to push Shinn away.

"_We have reached the end of that path! There's no way to prevent it now!" Rau warned, moving away from the blue winged gundam and holding his massive beam rifle off to the side. "Mankind vanquished, at last! Just as they deserve!" He said bitterly, spreading out the ZGMF-X13A Providence's limbs like a star as the remaining DRAGOONs surrounded his machine and fired upon the Freedom._

"Just look at what could have happened in the past! That was the produced of the way of life you so cling to... the idea of changing over time slowly, but never really fixing anything at all!" Rey explained, the Legacy backing off and unfolding it's two RL-532 "Xiphias Drei" Rail Cannons and aiming them at Shinn, the Judicator quickly rushing, leaning to it's right just before the guns fired, the bottom left secondary arm of the machine swinging it's beam saber, cutting the left side cannon at the halfway point and attempting to slice the cockpit unsuccessfully as Rey moved back, the right side Rail gun firing off into the distance. "All the dreams and desires of those who lived before us, those who built the world we live in, destroyed! Left for naught! SHAMEFUL!" Rey roared, aiming the remaining small DRAGOONs of his suit forward and firing all of their beams, sniping the Judicator's bottom left secondary arm at it's elbow as Shinn attempted to shield his machine.

"_I won't allow it!" Kira yelled, trying to evade the beams, cutting them away with his saber._

"Is that your gripe? I you really so angry because of the desires of people who lived before us, now dead? What about those living NOW!" Shinn held his anti-ship sword in front of his unit's body as he slashed another multi-phase cannon blast from Rey.

"_You're crazy! And so's your logic!" Kira said, dodging more DRAGOON fire as he turned and took out one DRAGOON._

"Your cause is insane and unjust! Selfish even!" Shinn boldly stated, forced to dodge more DRAGOON fire as the Legacy detached all of it's DRAGOON pods and ordered them after him.

"_That's how people think! You know it!" Rau announced. _

"_No way!" Kira yelled back, the Freedom launching another full burst at the Providence, taking out a couple more pods, the main gundam ascending to dodge the blast. "People aren't like that at all!" _

"Unjust and selfish? To think of those of the past that have fought for so long and done everything they can to make a better world, just so that we, in our selfish desires and ambitions, can destroy it in our madness and pseudo anarchy? Is that what you truly desire?" Rey asked, the Legacy's DRAGOONs continuing to fire upon the Judicator as Shinn flipped his machine upside down and began to store all of his weapons, putting his anti-ship sword in it's holster and his beam sabers in their respective storage locations.

"I don't want a world dictated to me by dead people! In fact I helped a nation that was stuck in the rut of treating past words as a truth to what should be done in all situations!" Shinn said, the Judicator flipping around to face a couple DRAGOONs as it raised it's main arms in the air, charging the Type-405EO "Palma Orbis" Emitters in all of his hands, bringing the two main arms down and sending off their energy balls before diagonally swiping in front of his body with the two remaining secondary arms of the Judicator, four energy orbs in total flying at the DRAGOONs as they tried to move out of the way, two small pods being hit and destroyed.

"_Hah! How are they not like that, what's your proof?" Rau asked, aiming his bazooka-size dark gray beam rifle at the Freedom and firing shot after green lightning shot at the Freedom. _

"Then you have spat on those who gave you all that you have! This is the kind of thinking that must die!" Rey raged, the Legacy taking advantage of the Judicator's lack of held melee weapons to store both it's rifles on it's backpack and draw both of it's beam sabers, bending the sides of his machine's backpack and using all of the Legacy's thrusters to come at Shinn as fast as he can.

"_This is a world where people's hearts of filled with hatred. Where fingers have no purpose other than to pull triggers!" Rau ranted, the Providence scoring a direct hit onto the Freedom's right knee. _

"We live in a world where everyone does whatever they want and only regrets it when the consequences come to punish them!" Rey said, swinging inward with both of his beam sabers towards the Judicator's chest and head, Shinn interlocking the fingers of his suit's main arms together and activating their Type-490ES "Navitas" Beam Shield Generators in response, blocking the attacks but unable to respond.

"_What do you believe in, and why do you?" Rau asked, firing his MA-M221 "Judicium" Beam Rifle and MA-MV05A Composite Armed Shield System's beams at Kira's machine, knocking away the Freedom's white, black, and red shield._

"The desires of the deceased... to see a better world, to stop war from happening, are ignored! Why should we continue down this path? PROVE to me why this can be considered a good thing!" Rey said, breaking away and combining both the Legacy's RL-139 "Offenbarung" Beam Sabers together before slicing at Shinn again, the Judicator's bottom right secondary arm having gripped it's beam saber from the suit's right knee and attempted to swing upwards, intercepting the other side of the beam naginata as the left hand guard blocked the upper half.

"_You don't understand anything else!" Kira announced, withdrawing one of the Freedom's MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers with his suit's left hand swinging it against the Providence's shield. _

"So you don't want us to live our own lives... the way we want to live them? Is that not what the chairman is trying to provide? Some sort of 'happy life for all'? What's a happy life when we're too busy serving the antiquated ideals of the deceased?" Shinn asked, the Judicator reaching behind with it's main right arm and grabbing the Type-410SS "Arbitrator" Beam saber kept for it's upper right arm as it's upper left arm began to charge it's Type-405EO "Palma Orbis" Emitter.

"_Of course, after all people can only understand what they've experienced!" Rau said calmly, backing away as two of the Providence's small DRAGOONs tried to shoot the Freedom, Kira backing off as they did. _

"A happy life can only be found after combining the knowledge of the past with the technology of the future! Intellectuals had great ideas of what to do with the world but there was only two problems they faced: An unwilling populace and they were too smart for their times! Now, however, we can fully instill a wondrous paradise for all. Stop assuming you know better than those who have lived before you! Your level of experience cannot hope to match those who spout 'antiquated ideals', but in time, you will realize just what those values are!" Rey explained, backing off as the Judicator swung downwards with it's main right arm, the Legacy backing off as Shinn threw the charged energy orb he had at Rey, who batted it away with the MX666 "Heiligen Schild" Beam Shield Generator on his machine's right forearm, the DRAGOONs closing in on Shinn again as the Ace of Aces attempted to throw another ball of beam energy from his limbs. "You realize that what the past has to say about the future is in fact the truth!" Rey yelled, the Judicator about to whip a ball from it's lower right arm, but was forced to dodge as a large DRAGOON came at the machine from behind, missing the back but taking out the limb, only a stub remaining as the rest of the metal scraps flew off into the distance on their own, bumping into the head of a Ootsukigata as they did.

'Grr... down to one extra limb...' Shinn thought, the Judicator grabbing the dark blue sword from it's left side backpack with it's respective limb, the blade unfolding as Shinn made an arcing slash downwards with it, sending another purple energy orb with a yellow core at several DRAGOONs, hitting another of the small ones.

"_Why torment yourself, saying... eventually some day... how long have you been fighting, with your thoughts clouded by that brand of sweet poison?" Rau asked Kira as the Providence harassed the Freedom with it's DRAGOONs._

"Why foolishly assume, that you, a kid your age, could possibly decide what's good for humanity! The people who lived long ago... who held the foolish common man in chains of servitude while the wise dictated humanity... they had the right idea! All I'm trying to do is conform that idea with what knowledge we, as humans, have available now! To save them from themselves!" Rey continued to rant, the Judicator bouncing around the battlefield and leaving afterimages in it's wake as it struggled against the remaining DRAGOONs.

The camera now does a split screen to show a masked Rau Le Creuset on the left side and a SEED mode Rey Za Burrel on the other before showing the heads of their machines together, fused side by side, dark gray ZGMF-X13A Providence to light gray ZGMF-X20S Legacy, before changing to show Kira on the left and Shinn on the right, their eyes filled with struggle and determination, their eyes dull with their pupils nothing more than a dot before finally displaying the ZGMF-X10A Freedom's head next to the ORB-04 Judicator's, golden yellow eyes and a white metal head against red eyes and a black alloy armor, the camera now falling back to show the two machines side by side, Yachin Due of the First Bloody Valentine War on the left and Daedalus of the Second Bloody Valentine War on the right, white body, gray frame, and opened blue wings of Freedom to black body, molten frame and expanded red wings of the Judicator as both suit's fired their ranged weapons, the Freedom shooting it's beam rifle and the Judicator swinging it's sword, the green beam and sunset colored orb landing a hit on a small DRAGOON each.

* * *

The ORB-01 Enlightened Sovereign continued to make erratic movements around the battlefield, trying to avoid getting hit by the ZGMF-X70S Assassin as it remained hidden in the shadows, it's mirage colloid having a bolstered effect in space, where even less light existed.

"Come out of hiding! I'll get you, dammit!" Cagalli raged, clearly pissed off at this point as she noticed a metallic pink whip come out of nowhere and head in her direction, the golden machine thrusting it it's left to avoid being hit as the Lioness aimed the Type-115BR "Cent" High Energy Beam Rifle at the origin of the whip and fired, missing it's invisible target. "Grr..." She groaned, realizing that Heine had to be somewhere in front of her machine right now as the whip retracted into what appeared to be nothingness, but Cagalli knew better. 'Get him!' The remaining four "Sol" WASPS detached themselves from the Sovereign's large sun shaped disk backpack and flew in the general direction of where Cagalli thought Heine was, changing locations as they fired their beams, and once again, having no luck in bringing down the suit. 'Back... before he takes them out.' The gold WASPS returned. "You jackass!"

"Call me Heine!" The pilot with the green SEED mode eyes giggled. "Such ferocity. Such Pride. Such anger. Such rage... tsk tsk..." The voice of an orange haired green eyed man said as Cagalli's sensors began to beep and go off, the Sovereign rushing forward as the Assassin dived down upon it from above with both of it's HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blades drawn, reaching the level of the golden machine and turning around to attempt to slash it with the blade in it's right arm. In reaction to this Cagalli quickly thrust forward, made a one eighty and came back, clashing the beam fang on her machine's right armed shield against the Assassin's blade.

"You got a problem with it? You have a problem with being proud of oneself? Having pride? Being a leader who fights to protect their people, even if that means throwing their own life onto the battlefield?" Cagalli asked, pulling back as she saw the Assassin attempting to slash her machine's torso with it's other blade, storing her beam rifle as she did and quickly reaching for her lone beam saber.

"Yeah, I do. Pride like this, on a big level, is in fact, a problem that this world faces. A problem that will be fixed once the Destiny Plan is put into place!" Heine yelled, performing a horizontal upwards slash with his left arm before a vertical downward slash with the Assassin's right, the Sovereign dodging the first hit and raising it's left arm to block the other. "A problem that you, and your 'Sovereign' represent!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Cagalli said angrily, the eyelids around her SEED mode eyes narrowing as her machine's engines went to full and she pushed against the purple machine, forcing it back.

"The need for nations to constantly try to best each other, in every field. In short, competition, which feeds nationalistic hatred and pride." Heine yelled as he tried to move backwards, kicking the Sovereign in the middle of the chest as he did. "Just look at this battlefield..." The FAITH pilot added, winding up a thrust in his right arm and coming at Cagalli head on with his right sword, aiming for her machine's body. "... and look at how the nations here struggle to build bigger, better machines of war to fight each other." Heine finished, rushing forward as Cagalli quickly sidestepped the Assassin to it's right, evading the thrust and slicing downwards with her beam saber, breaking the Assassin's right armed sword at the hilt as the golden gundam got behind it's enemy and kicked it in the back with it's right foot, sending it away as Heine performed a slash with his left sword at the last second, the blade severing the Sovereign's right leg just below the knee.

"Such is the way of war, unfortunately." Cagalli said, trying to aim her shield at Heine again. However the FAITH pilot tossed away his worthless beam blade, threw the other sword into his right arm and then grabbed his second HA-M888HG "Effugere" Flash Grenade with his left hand, turning and throwing it into Cagalli's beam cannon shots, hitting one of the beams while the other missed, creating a large flash of light again while the Assassin went invisible.

"Ah, but if that's the case, would you not want to put an end to such a thing?" Heine asked from somewhere that Cagalli couldn't see, the golden haired girl scanning the area and trying to search for a blur between the darkness of space, the glimmer of stars, and the flashes of explosions, taking up her beam rifle again.

"I would... but, as my Royal Consort would spout, it would be idealistic! Besides, Durandal is asking far too much for his war less world! He wants everyone to give up everything while he suffers nothing!" Cagalli raged, pulling out her beam rifle and taking random shots with both it and the beam cannons on her shield, trying to flush Heine out as several shots got close to him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give up ORB, and it's people, just so that he can have his pipe dream fantasy world!" Cagalli said, one of her blasts flying directly over the v-fin of the Assassin as it stayed in stealth.

'Damn... I need to get rid of those weapons...' He thought, extending out his left arm and firing the HA-M231D "Wurfmesser" Hyper-velocity Retractable Beam Dagger, launching the little beam blade at Cagalli's suit.

"Got you!" Cagalli yelled, a look of a winner on her face as she hastily evaded the dagger to her right and cut it's cord it with her beam fangs, aiming her beam rifle a second later at the spot where it originated from.

"No, I got you!" Heine said in a malicious tone, a great smirk of smirk on his lips, the Assassin coming out of stealth, making an undercut move with it's right arm and launching the HA-M762W "Elektrisch" Electro-Whip at the Sovereign, the device wrapping around it's beam rifle. Sparks of electricity began to fly off of the rifle and whip shortly after the orange haired assassin initiated the shock to the weapon.

"That cheap trick isn't going to work on me! I'm still holding this, and that means I can tug on you!" The Lioness roared. "Bastard!" The Sovereign began to tug onto the whip and pull it back, taking the Assassin with it and spinning around before deploying all of it's WASPS, letting go of the beam rifle and allowing it to explode at the same time. 'NOW GET HIM!' She thought, the golden WASPS flying towards the tossed Assassin and trying to pick it off, Heine struggling to keep hold and not suffer any hits, but did as his machine took a shot to it's head, knocking out the cameras momentarily, the FAITH pilot rapidly reaching for a throwing his last grenade while blind, the explosion causing Cagalli to shield her eyes and call back her WASPS as Heine picked one of them off from stealth with his remaining dagger from stealth mode. Right now the Sovereign only had three remaining WASPS, all of which were occupying the top three spots on it's backpack, while the beheaded Assassin lay waiting, impossible to see, attempting to strike again.

"You are inexperienced an unworthy of your role, Princess. You are a fool, Cagalli Yula Attha. You are a fool because you want to keep your independence, your Sovereignty... because it is precious to you, because it is something you can never give up." Heine said as the Assassin whipped one of it's metal whips at Cagalli, the Sovereign rising and evading. "You would rather cling to your ideals and allow them to tear humanity to pieces." Heine added, retracting his first whip and firing the second from a new angle, the Sovereign shifting to it's left this time and evading. "You represent one nation of Earth, but at the same time you symbolize the problems that all nations of Earth face: The desire to fight each other and prove each other, killing one another in the process." The Assassin now launched both HA-M762W "Elektrisch" Electro-Whips at once, grappling onto both of the Sovereign's arms at once, Cagalli's body going into pain as electricity ran thought it and her machine. "Well, I'm here to stop the suffering!" The green eyed man said as the Assassin came out of stealth somewhere in front of Cagalli and tilted it's right arm so that the dagger was now pointed directly at the exposed chest of the suit.

'No...' The Lioness thought though all the pain she was experiences.

"This was has gone on because of the bickering between different countries, so because of that, I say to you: goodbye!" Heine said while giggling the last part, the Zaft machine launching it's beam dagger at the golden gundam's chest, the blade quickly flying though the air, Cagalli closing her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come, knowing that she would soon be with her father in time, and mentally crying because then she would leave Shinn, her lover, alone. Oh, her memories began to flash in her mind. Her childhood as Princess. The disaster at Heliopolis. Finding Kira in the desert. Talking with Kira on the Archangel. Finding out that he was her sister, and feeling her heart break because of that. Fighting in the Strike Rouge. Being a politician in ORB. Meeting Shinn. Hating Shinn. Loving Shinn. She didn't want to lose all of this, but she knew that she might... and it pained her deeply. However, as time passed by in seconds, Cagalli opened her eyes, and she was not dead. No, death had failed to reach her once again like many times before.

"What the hell...?" She said to herself, the Assassin's dagger floating in space a couple meters in front of the Sovereign's cockpit, it's wire, as well as the two cords for Heine's whips stuck in a giant green force field between the two machines, generated by the WASPS which floated in a triangular pattern in front of the golden mobile suit.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting nonsense like this!" Heine raged, trying to break free, his suit's wires and cords stuck in the force field and limited the Assassin's movement, the Goddess of Victory smiling at the same time.

"No, you weren't! You're also dead wrong..." Cagalli said as the Sovereign managed to turn it's right arm upwards and cut the whip that was holding her left arm and the wire of the Assassin, it's beam fading shortly after due to lose of power. "... on your analysis of the situation." ORB-01 took up it's beam saber with it's free hand and then sliced it's other arm free. 'Hold...' She thought, thrusting forward towards the shield in between the two machines while the Assassin remained trapped. "And for that, I'll get you!" She warned, the shield breaking a split second later as the Sovereign's WASPS returned to it and Cagalli sliced across with her shield and then upwards horizontally with her beam saber. However due to his speed the Assassin was able to slip away, ascending over Cagalli's machine and withdrawing it's sword, trying to get a back stab. "Face me!" Cagalli yelled, turning around and blocking with a raised shield as Heine attacked, attempting a jab with her beam saber a second later as the Assassin moved out of the way.

"You say that I'm wrong? Why?" The FAITH pilot said in an arrogant tone, pulling his sword back and taking one quick attack with it again, sideways slice from right to left, cutting Cagalli's Model 101 "Unflinching" Defensive-Offensive Shield from underneath, the Sovereign ejecting the broken armament seconds later.

"You are wrong..." Cagalli said, engaging the Assassin in close quarters combat, with both suits just using their last melee weapons. "Because you're biased. You say that the cause of this conflict was conflicting nations competing with each other... alright I'll give you that, to an extent." The Assassin cut close to the Sovereign's main body as Cagalli pulled back and blocked his next attack with her beam saber as his sword tried to come back up. "That's a result of the tension between naturals and coordinators, something which is minimized _in my nation_." She continued, slicing downwards only to have Heine horizontally block. "The problem is you want peace to be achieved by some giving everything and others giving up nothing. That's flawed, the people who have been forced to give up everything they have will grow resentful in time, and fight back, eventually, seeing as they have nothing now, when compared to the 'other side'."

The two of them continued to sword fight with each other, clashing blades over and over, lightening flying everywhere at the same time. "Ah, so you degrade it down to an 'us vs. them' battle? How naïve, and how narrow minded." Heine added.

"'Us vs. them' is a very true aspect of war. If people didn't think of it that way then it wouldn't be war. Their hatred wouldn't blind them. They would think of themselves as an individual and as the collective as being composed of all humanity, not just their ideological 'click'." Cagalli thrust forth her Type-120BS "Innocens" Beam Saber, Heine dodging, before she tried to punch the Assassin in the arm and mess up it's control over it's beam blade, the Assassin moving back as she did, the FAITH pilot swinging downwards with his HA-M442CC "Quickblade" Ultra-Light Beam Blade and cutting the Sovereign's right hand off, his blade blocked by her beam saber as he tried to swing back upwards.

"Yes, one whole group of humans doing what they can to stop the fighting. The problem is that when the ones who have it all figured out are ignored because they see things you don't."

"If you want peace then maybe you should try to work with your enemies to achieve that, not try to force your own brand of it down their throat! That will serve as a band aid fix and nothing else!" Cagalli responded, the Assassin attempting to kick the Sovereign's beam saber out of it's hand with it's left foot, Cagalli backing off and then charging in again to continue fighting. "Besides... the smart being ignored? We all have something to say, and even though some things are less insightful than others, we should all allow each other a chance to speak uninterrupted, rather than trying to censor each other because we consider their point of view inferior, or can't let them tell others about something we don't want them to know. Everybody wants to cling to some values, but in the end I don't think we can all have what we want in it's entirety." Cagalli said, trying to stab Heine with her beam saber as the Assassin swing downwards and side stepped to his right, dodging the attack and breaking the saber at it's hilt.

"You're wrong... we can achieve what we want, and all that we want... we just need to take it. The victor decides what happens! That's why were fighting right now! And that's why the PLANTs will get what they want when you are defeated!" The orange haired man said as the Sovereign side stepped to it's left as he swung across from left to right with his sword, the beam right near the golden mobile suit's neck, ready to decapitate it, the Sovereign's left shoulder next to his suit's right, the FAITH pilot looking at Cagalli's WASPS, ready to react should they be deployed.

"Very... very... very true. However, you are wrong once again." Cagalli said, grinning.

"Huh?" Heine asked.

"Part of being the victor is being both strong and smart." Cagalli said as a beam shot through the Assassin's right arm at it's elbow, cutting power to the beam sword as the limb flew off into the distance, Cagalli stepping back and kicking with her left leg a second later, Heine's eyes growing large as he saw what the gold machine had in it's left hand: His suit's HA-M552RC "Draw" High-energy Beam Pistol.

'I didn't even think of using my beam pistol since that machine can't be hit by ranged beam shots... dammit! How did I let this happen! Think, think, what can I do...' He thought to himself as the Sovereign shot his right and left shoulders one after the other. 'Mirage colloid emitters down... no more grenades... nothing left...' He panicked. "How?"

"You thought you had it all in the bag. You thought I would be an easy target because I'm 'angry' and inexperienced. You thought you had the plan to stop war, even if it meant trampling over others and probably continuing this bloody conflict along the way, because it was your way or the highway. You 'knew' that your opponents were wrong, and that you were right. You 'knew' you would win this battle. In reality, you got so overconfident of your abilities and let some things slip. I know the same feeling.. the night after defending ORB... that victory we had, only to see more blood spilt that night and some precious data stolen. But, now, you'll pay. I'll show you!" Cagalli said angrily as the three remaining "Sol" WASPS of the Sovereign detached themselves and flew at the Assassin. "I'm the one saying goodbye now!" Cagalli growled, her tone and actions reflecting the state of 'give this bastard a taste of his own medicine' attitude she was currently experiencing, the Zaft machine attempting to fly away as the Sovereign opened fire with the beam pistol and the WASPS shot at it with their beam guns, causing an explosion before the golden gundam began to fly away from the area just outside of the battlefield and facing Messiah, the glimmering pods returning to their gundam. However, the situation was ironic, because despite what Cagalli said, she didn't manage to kill Heine, for a couple of seconds after the Sovereign left the smoke cleared and it became clear the Assassin was still functional, in a way, but badly damaged.

"Damn... my radar is busted, I'm not sending out my signal and my thrusters are fried!" He complained, the body of the Assassin's phase shift having had deactivated, it's damage ranging from the thrusters on it's backpack to all of it's limbs but it' left arm. In addition to this the main body did take a nick from the beams, but not enough to destroy the suit, but enough to stop it from sending out radar information, or receiving it. "How could this have gone worse?" He raged, slamming his fists into his console.

* * *

Messiah:

"Neo GENESIS firing angle set. Output at 100%" One of the station's officers stated out loud in the control room as the gamma ray dish prepared to fire, a screen showing it's alignment as being complete.

"After clearing the cannon's mouth, and the area around it, we'll fire Requiem and end all of this! Has the ORB vessel with the gamma ray blocking dish been taken out yet?" Durandal asked.

"No sir, but the Grandeur and two other ships are approaching it. And it looks to be moving into a position to block our blast." Another black suit informed.

"So they're predicting our moves... clever. We'll wait just a little longer." Durandal grinned.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Captain..." Koltan Brink said lightly, the Grandeur racing towards the Susano as the Minerva followed behind it, a multi-phase beam cannon shot going over the ship's bridge.

"What is it?" Kendan asked, turning his head to look at his communications and mobile suit officer.

"The Assassin... I've lost it's signal." Koltan warned as Kendan's green eyes widened.

"Oh no... you're... son... Captain..." Lacus said.

"Heine..." Kendan said lightly before switching his expression from one of surprised sorrow to one of furious anger. "HEINE! DAMN THOSE SCUM!" He turned and looked out the window at the Susano, which was still a little ways away. "DESTROY THAT SHIP!" He got out of his chair and stood up straight, pointing at the ORB vessel. "DESTROY IT AND THEN GET US THE HELL OUT OF MESSIAH'S LINE OF FIRE! We'll finish the Minerva after!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. At that moment in time the gargantuan red and pink Zaft flagship known as the FFMH-Y205 Grandeur opened fire with it's remaining beam weapons: Three double beam cannons and one single beam turret, as well as releasing a hell storm of missiles at the modified Izumo-class vessel as two Nazca-class ships shot at it as well, the Susano trying to raise it's 'All Canceler' to block Neo GENESIS. However ORB had no such luck, as the missiles and beams struck the arms of the disk, breaking them and shutting down the disk before the beams hit one concentrated location on the vessel's hull, the ship blowing up seconds later.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

"The Susano has just gone down!" Bart yelled.

"The Sovereign is returning right now. From starboard. Distance: 3000!" Kathleen added.

"Cagalli's a strong girl. She'll make it back to the ship in one piece... but the Susano? Damn, that's our defense gone... send a message to all vessels: Evade their gamma ray beam! Hurry! That goes for us too!" Gladys warned, the Minerva and Grandeur, as well as several more ships from both sides all began to turn away in an attempt to avoid Neo GENESIS.

* * *

"Fire." Was simply muttered from the mouth of a man with black hair and golden eyes, sitting in a comfortable chair on a large space fortress, it's gamma ray cannon shooting a bright, hot white beam of energy onto it's alignment mirror, that beam splitting up and coming back to the main body of the device, super heating it as Messiah unleashed a large blast of gamma ray energy directly at the fleeing ORB forces. However, little did anyone know, that caught in this line of fire, was the ZGMF-X70S Assassin, disabled and barely function, it's pilot still 'alive' as the high frequency waves enveloped his suit and body, Heine freaking out as his muscles spasmed seconds before he literally exploded, his suit following afterwords, the destruction of it's Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor appearing as simply when compared to the bright wave of destruction heading for the ORB fleet.

* * *

"God dammit! GRR..." Cagalli said, noticing the rays heading for her and detaching her backpack, sending it at the beam and activating it's Gamma Ray Canceler in both an attempt to protect itself and in a futile attempt to block Durandal's blast. 'Even... if I don't block it all, I should still be buying time!' She thought, her concentration being tested as her barrier gave way, the beam bending it and going onwards past her. Yes, the golden ORB-01 gundam was protected, but what about the other ships and machines? What about them? Several vessels were in fact destroyed by Neo GENESIS, mostly Eurasian Federation ships, due to their inferior design, being obliterated as the laser tore through the lines. However the command vessels for both sides did manage to get away at the same time. Despite this, Durandal was now ready to fire Requiem.

* * *

"Shit! The fleet! They took a hit!" Shinn raged, the Judicator avoiding Rey's DRAGOONs.

"_Hmhahaha Mwhahahahaha! No matter what happens now, I've won! When Yachin self destructs, GENESIS will fire!" Rau Le Creuset cackled from the Providence's cockpit._

"You're too late, Shinn. The ORB fleet won't be able to strike down Requiem before it fires! You have lost!" Rey explained in a cold tone, firing two his beam rifles at the Ace of Aces, who sliced one beam with his anti-ship sword and beam shielded the other.

_The Providence and Freedom clashed blades and continued to circle each other, the mad man gloating about his victory to come. "There's no way the process can be stopped! Earth will burn, and the ensuing cries of the victims will trigger battle anew!" _

"_It can't..." Kira said, his eye wide open._

"Your precious island has seconds left! ORB will be leveled, and from the flames of it's destruction, the end of the world you so desperately cling to, and the awakening of the new one to come!" Rey yelled.

"No! I have... to stop it!" Shinn said, avoiding another round of DRAGOON shots and noticing the pods. 'They must be low on power...' He observed from how long he had been battling them, cutting another verdant ray out of the air with beam saber on his upper left arm, the black and red gundam with a blue v-fin turning it's head towards one of the small DRAGOONs. "I WON'T LET YOU!" He raged, opening fire with the 12.5mm Head Mounted CIWS on his suit's head directly at the small metal pod, the rounds hitting it, initially doing nothing as it raced back to the ZGMF-X20S Legacy, but eventually losing it's thrust, the light gray phase shift turning to dark gray as the bullets entered it and turned it into swiz cheese.

'Damn him! Using CIWS to drain what little energy was left in the battery and make the DRAGOON vulnerable to physical damage!' Rey thought angrily, shooting two more round from his RL-100 "Reinigen" Hyper-Energy Beam Rifle at the Judicator's head, the suit ducking and it's afterimages being left where it was, the shots from Rey still hitting the holsters for both his Type-450MS "Executioner" Anti-ship swords and severing them from the body, Shinn still holding onto his remaining blade with both hands, his remaining auxiliary limb holding it's beam saber while he kept the handle for the arm that Athrun had destroyed.

* * *

Another pair of beams shot from the Grandeur directly at the Minerva, taking the Tristan mounted above the port catapult. Inside the bridge of the ship two soldiers walked aboard the bridge, one of them holding a bag full of equipment.

"That's it? I said a security detail... not two men! How far have those assholes gotten? Don't tell me you still haven't killed them!" Kendan complained, the bridge shaking again as the ship took a hit to it's starboard hanger bay doors, the Verderbtheit single beam cannon there being destroyed and flying off behind the bridge into space.

"They're currently progressing through the halls from the port section to the bridge blocks!" Erin Dubu warned.

"They're that close? How?" Lacus asked, and Kendan groaning.

"Shut... what she said! I want an explanation for this, right now!"

"Ship's damage is reaching the 60% mark, Captain! I've been forced to seal off most of the bulkheads for safety purposes and we've had a lack of able bodied men!" The Executive Officer explained as the Grandeur began to raise it's bow again, a flash of light from a beam hit flashing into the bridge from the right side of the camera.

"And how did this happen? Why did you not inform me of this earlier?" Kendan asked.

"We've taken too much damage right now. Most of the crew, and the majority of our security detail have been injured, either by the wing being severed from the body, or weapons being shot down. Captain, this ship has taken a lot of damage this battle, and it's not just on the outside!" The Executive Officer warned, the camera cutting to outside the great battleship, showing all the burn marks, dings, and explosive damage that had been dealt to the ship as a result of it's Captain's desire for revenge.

"I KNOW!"

"We've tried to hold those guys back but they're skilled." Erin said as Kendan turned his head to one side and growled.

"Tell me about it." He huffed. "Fine then. Everyone take up arms! They'll be coming to the bridge, if I can guess correctly. We'll kill them as soon as they blow the door open!" He ordered, getting up and grabbing a rifle from the bag before tossing one to every other person on the bridge, even Lacus, who looked at it strangely before putting it on the ground. "I suggest you keep that at your side." He warned.

"Captain are you seriously suggesting we try to fend off an assault on the bridge while navigating the ship in the middle of a battle of this scale?" Erin asked, a shot from the Minerva's "Rienzi" 72cm Mega-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannon striking the far starboard side missile launchers.

"We have no choice in the matter!" Kendan turned to the two soldiers. "Keep them at bay!" He pointed his left first finger at them before turning back to the others. "Don't be distracted! Keep the ship a float and destroy the Minerva! Only use those weapons if you have to, and then immediately return to your stations. That is a direct order from me: Admiral Kendan Westenfluss, highest ranking officer aboard this ship! So you better obey it, alright!" He nearly yelled.

"Yes sir!" His bridge crew responded as he looked back at Lacus, who still kept the rifle on the floor.

"I said pick that thing up. You might..." He tried to order.

"I refuse..." She said to his face, igniting his anger.

"What did you say?" The Captain asked, walking right up to Lacus with an ultra pissed off expression. "Hold this rifle." He picked up her rifle and shoved it at her. "And help defend the bridge! Earn your right to sit in that chair! Or you'll be one of the unfortunate casualties that take place once they break into this room!" He said, the words he spouted being frosty and vicious as Lacus just stared at him and grabbed the rifle. "You're angry because that bitch said you never do anything of value? Well, here's your chance, _girl_!" Kendan said, Lacus' eyes widening just for a fraction of a second before the ship's bridge vibrated, the sound of an explosion going off nearby, and not from a hit that came via the Minerva, which was off of it's port bow now as the two vessels flew around each other, taking shots.

"They've entered the elevator shaft. It won't be long before they get here. A minute, tops." Erin warned, gulping.

"Prepare for hand to hand combat..." Kendan, turning towards the door leading off the bridge. "Twenty to port, lower bow fifteen and descend! Lock Schmerz and fire when ready! Now!" He ordered.

* * *

Messiah:

The control room of the massive structure made of rock and filled with metal was in a buzz as the time where the super weapon would fire closed in, bit by bit.

"Requiem, commencing countdown, T minus thirty seconds."

"Station Two, firing angle set. Activating Geschmeidig Panzer." Another officer said as the Requiem barrel, which was protected by three positron shield barriers, began to open up, the laser inside of it seconds away from firing. At the same time Gilbert Durandal kept a cold look on his face. He didn't want to kill these many civilians... not at all. But, there was something else he wanted more. And that want outweighed the value of their lives in his mind. The Princess of ORB slammed her fists and head against the Minerva's hanger bay, her suit and Stella's having already made it inside the ship and safely docked in the hanger bay. Still, the Princess was angry, for ORB would be obliterated. The efforts of it's forces were in vain.

* * *

"_This will be a day of reckoning for everyone!" Le Creuset announced, the Providence closing the gap between itself and the Freedom, blasting the white machine's right shoulder to bits._

"Now, witness the world as it is reborn!" Rey yelled, the remaining DRAGOONs of the Legacy surrounding Shinn, forcing him to dodge them, the blonde firing his remaining RL-532 "Xiphias Drei" Rail Cannon at the Judicator, hitting the hand of the secondary arm and causing it's beam saber to fly off into the distance before following up with a shot from the beam rifle in his right hand, this time hitting the limb's hand again.

"_I won't allow it!" Kira raged, the Freedom firing a blast from it's white and blue beam rifle at the Providence's left arm, blasting it off of the main body completely._

"Even if ORB is destroyed, I won't allow you monsters to carry out your twisted agenda on this world!" Shinn raged quickly performing a whirlwind attack, swinging his machine counter clockwise, the Judicator's large anti-ship sword sending off several energy ORBs as it spun, a massive, twisted visage of afterimages being left in its wake, the last two small DRAGOONs of the Legacy going down in all the confusion.

"_This is their destiny! They led us to the inevitable end!" Rau continued ranting._

"No, I will stop you! This is the inevitable end for your world! For I have lasted through time... to correct mankind's mistakes!" Rey yelled.

"_You even helped bring this about, boy!" Rau laughed, shooting Freedom's right elbow with his beam saber._

"You shall not stop me from correcting the present's selfish and narrow minded mistakes!" Rey screamed, the Judicator slicing one beam in two from the Legacy's beam rifle as Shinn was forced back, his anti-ship sword perpendicular to his suit's body, the pilot now realizing something.

"**I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE REY! YOU'RE THE PAST! SEEKING IMMORTALITY! NEVER ACCEPTING YOUR PLACE IN HISTORY, OR YOUR OWN RELEVNCE! ****IGNORING US BECAUSE WE'RE NOT AS OLD AS YOU! TALKING DOWN TO AND TRYING TO DICTATE ANTIQUATED IDEALS TO US. ****DESPIRTLY TRYING TO CONTROL THE WORLD THAT THE PEOPLE IN THE PRESENT LIVE IN! REFUSING TO ALLOW THEM TO LIVE AND MAKE USE OF THEIR WORLD, ****THEIR WAY! ****SOMETHING THAT CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIST ANYMORE!**" Shinn yelled, the Judicator's anti-ship sword suffering a hit as one large DRAGOON flew right into it and snapped it with it's beam spikes, the ORB-04 gundam tossing the handle aside, grabbing the beam saber on his right wing hinge with his main right arm, gripping the handle with two hands as the lime green scimitar like blade extended and he began to charge at the Legacy, the light gray gundam moving back, but not in time as the red eyed SEED mode pilot got in close and destroyed the beam rifle in it's right hand, slicing it in two and falling back to avoid more DRAGOON fire, pulling his right arm off of the handle and launching another energy orb at one of the two remaining large DRAGOONs, but missing.

* * *

The bridge crew of the Grandeur was now currently engaging the ORB infiltration force. Only Andrew, Arthur, and one other ORB soldier had made it to the bridge right now, and Lacus was sitting in the corner huddling with the rifle as the two sides fought each other, Kendan hiding behind cover with his two armed men while the rest of the bridge crew kept their heads down, desperately trying to keep the ship afloat and live!

* * *

However, it was all too late, now.

"Fire Requiem..." Gilbert Durandal tried to say as someone else interrupted him.

"High energy beam detected from behind Station Two. Distance: 20000 from it's exit!" A Zaft green suit said as Gilbert Durandal's eyes widened.

'What the hell happened?' He thought.

Finally, the one who had gone out in space on his own, had completed his task. Just before Requiem fired, he performed what he needed to do. Space itself began to both light up and become darker, a massive dark blue and purple energy beam shooting out from nowhere directly at Station Two, most eyes fixed upon it as it blitzed towards the O'Neill colony, lightening flying off of it as it entered the cylinder though one end of it, but didn't destroy it. Rather, the beam bending system inside the colony diverted the direction of the ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus' Apocalypse Laser, just so that it was now aimed directly towards Requiem's barrel. However, the other super weapon had something to say to this, for as the purple beam left the colony an even bigger yellow and green laser shot out of the Moon, heading directly for the smaller one. A flash of light, almost as bright as what one would see when a supernova erupted took place as the Apocalypse Laser met the Requiem beam, the two weapons of mass destruction colliding together and fighting one another.

However, it was very clear that while the Apocalypse Laser was powerful, Requiem was far stronger, and began to push the darker beam back, inch by inch, until Kira's blast gave way, the two shots deflecting each other and pushing each other. The Apocalypse Laser blast changed course by approximately 45 degrees and then struck the lunar surface of Daedalus, another enormous explosion taking place as what was left of the base began to melt. Requiem, however, was deflected too, by around 10 degrees in the opposite direction. No, it wasn't much, but it was enough to force the larger beam to outright miss having it's course changed by Station Two, the yellow and green laser flying off into space, harming nothing as ORB was saved.

"No... the fools... was that..." Gilbert Durandal said angrily from his control room.

"The Veneficus."

"Requiem has failed to hit it's target!" Another soldier informed as Durandal groaned and smacked the palms of his hands together before leaning forward in his chair.

"We still have the Grandeur... and our forces. We don't need Requiem! Hurry with the next charge to Neo GENESIS! We'll be sure to scatter their forces into dust! Tell our soldiers to redouble their efforts and bring Messiah forward!" Durandal ordered.

* * *

"_This world is still worth protecting!" Kira Yamato yelled, the Freedom charging through the air at maximum speed, it's beam naginata at the ready._

"This world lies in the hands of those who are living right now!" Shinn Asuka yelled, the ORB-04 Judicator gundam blitzing directly at his opponent, his suit's wings of light blazing a dark, yet bright, red color.

_The ZGMF-X13A Providence continued to move backwards and take shots with it's beam rifle. "Gah!" Rau gasped as Kira closed in._

"Damn, not now!" Rey yelled, the ZGMF-X20S Legacy flying backwards, pulling it's rifles trigger as quickly as it could.

"_**NEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHH!**" Kira screeched, the Freedom charging into the gray machine's face and cutting off it's right arm right above the elbow, the masked fiend trying to move back again and kill the Freedom with his DRAGOONs, striking the head and the chest of the white machine. _

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGGGGGGG!**" Shinn yelled, Judicator making the gap between itself and the Legacy a non-issue as the opposing gundam tried to withdraw one of it's beam sabers with it's right hand, Shinn slicing that arm off at it's wrist, cutting the other beam rifle of the Legacy off too as Rey backed away, his remaining two large DRAGOONs coming at Shinn, one of them firing it's five beams and hitting the left wing of the dark gundam several times, destroying that limb as the Judicator destroyed that DRAGOON, only to have the other come directly at him and force it's way into the machine's right wing with it's beam spikes.

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Kira let all the air out of his lungs, the Freedom catching up to the Providence again and thrusting it's combined beam saber into the cockpit of the machine, the pink blade going directly through it and ending Rau Le Creuset's life as the cockpit was breached, Providence's thrusters flicking off seconds later. _

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**" Shinn cried, the wingless Judicator flying right at the Legacy, bending his machine's right elbow and pointing it's hand forward, charging the beam orb generator as Rey made one last ditch attempt to kill Shinn, firing his chest cannon directly at the Judicator, the white and red beam colliding against the dark purple and yellow orb in the black and red gundam's palm, the beam splitting at the point of impact, damaging the Judicator's arm as Shinn, with all his might, thrust Judicator's hand directly into the Legacy's chest cannon, the beam weapon breaking off the black limb with a molten red frame as the beam orb breached Legacy's abdomen, causing it's reactor to go critical as the detached limb buried itself into the suit's chest, ending Rey Za Burrel's life as the Judicator passed by the Legacy, going behind it and continuing on for about two seconds before being thrown off into the distance by the explosion of the nuclear reactor, propelling Shinn forward and knocking him out at the same time.

_**~Fin~**_

_**~?~**_

_**~No~**_

* * *

"Shinn... Shinn?" A voice asked the grumbling and exhausted pilot of the ORB-04 Judicator gundam, his eyes slowly opening, but not seeing who was greeting him, or who was there. "Shinn... wake up..." The voice said, still unrecognizable by the Ace of Aces. "SHINN!" The voice yelled, normal red eyes opening up wide, the black haired teen sitting up in his chair to see who was there.

"K... Kira? What... are..." Shinn asked, noticing Kira Yamato kneeling next to his pilot's seat, both of their helmets off as he looked out of the panoramic cockpit of his machine, noticing the ORB-02 Immortalis Veneficus nearby, the black and blue machine with an icy internal frame having had wrapped it's right arm around the Judicator's back, the camera cutting outside to show that although the Judicator had taken extreme damage it still wasn't destroyed, and it's phase shift was still active. "You were the one who destroyed Requiem..."

"I didn't destroy it. I prevent it from hitting ORB, yet, but I didn't destroy it." Kira said, standing up as Shinn unbuckled himself and stood up in his machine's cockpit next to his best friend.

"Where are we? How did you get to me?" Shinn asked as Kira put on a slightly twisted smile.

"After I stopped firing the Apocalypse Laser I noticed a large flash somewhere off in the distance, and I went to check on it. It looked to be from a nuclear fission reaction and happened a little bit away from the battlefield so I had to guess that one of you guys had taken care of one of the Zaft machines. And now, I find you, all beat up. You're machine is still... functional in a sense. As for... whoever you killed..." Kira said, turning his head to the side as Shinn answered the question that lay between the lines of the Ultimate Coordinator's speech.

"I defeated Athrun, and dismantled his machine. He's not dead, or at least I think he's not dead. It was Rey... or... Rau who I killed. Whichever you prefer. Either way it's done... the bastards dead... outperform death... my ass." Shinn explained.

"I see. Well..." Kira said, looking out the Judicator's cockpit onto the battlefield, noticing the flashes still going off and grabbing both of their helmets off of the floor as he did. "This battle isn't over yet." He said bitterly.

"Let's go. We'll check back on the Minerva... and there's something I need to do." The Ace of Aces said, pointing towards the small gray spec of rock floating in the distance, the Zaft fortress known as Messiah. "In there..." He said as the two of them put their respective helmets on.

"Yes, I know. This battle isn't going to end itself. Let's go, your machine's engines are still functional." Kira said, walking over to the cockpit door and opening it before stepping out of the Judicator and making his way over to the Veneficus' cockpit doors, opening the right one and getting drifting inside.

"Ready when you are." Shinn smiled as both machine's closed their doors, their pilots strapping themselves in and powering up their engines, moving forward.

* * *

Grandeur bridge:

"Dammit! Enough of this!" Kendan Westenfluss screamed, coming out of cover behind his chair and shooting one of the ORB soldiers, which were using the elevator shaft as cover, in the face, before ducking back down again.

"Why are you so angry, Admiral?" Arthur Trine asked, peaking around the door and sniping one the Zaft soldiers in the chest, as well as hitting Mary Walafi's control console, causing the radar operator to duck.

"Arthur... Arthur Trine? Why are you here! Get lost!" Kendan raged, gripping his chair and crouching, a bullet passing by leg, scrapping it. "Grr..."

"To end this battle, you bastard. That's why! Since for some reason it appears this war is only going to end once one side is destroyed, unless you disagree with that!" Andrew Waltfeld replied, tossing the last of the ORB soldier's grenades, which was a smoke grenade, into the bridge.

"NOW LET'S GO!" Arthur ordered, the ORB soldiers rushing in. Shots began to fly off in both directions, from the elevator shaft and into it, as the two groups battled on the bridge of the most powerful ship in the Cosmic Era. However, at the same time, in the left corner of the bridge, Lacus stayed, huddling to herself with the rifle, more frightened for her life than she had been when after the Clyne faction formed. The sounds of bullets filled the bridge as screams and gurgles of death echoed through it's occupants ears. However, this did not last for long, for when the gas cleared up and the area became visible, all that could be seen was death. Bullets riddled the consoles and screens, rendering all but the front monitor's nonfunctional, blood pools randomly drifted in the air, as did dead bodies, the ship continuing to fly forward in space, the Minerva approaching from it's starboard at the same time.

* * *

'What's going on? Why isn't it firing back?' Talia asked. "Cease fire!" She ordered as the Minerva stopped it's assault on the Grandeur. "Have our men managed to take the ship?" She turned to Bart. "Attempt to open up a communications line." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The officer answered.

* * *

"Noo...nooo... please!" The crying sounds of an injured man could be heard as another with green hair approached him.

"Now, this is for me... and for Gladys!" Arthur, who was literally the last member of both sides who hadn't taken damage said as he fired the rifle he had directly into Kendan Westenfluss' skull as the Captain struggled, floating in the air, before walking over to Waltfeld, who was against a wall and bleeding badly.

"Dammit! I might not make it. Someone got me good." Andrew complained, clearly in a lot of pain before closing his eyes in agony.  
"Don't worry... there's got to be some console here that still operational. I'll inform the Minerva and then clear this whole thing up. We'll be fine." Arthur said, noticing something in the corner of his eye for a second before quickly turning and facing it. "WHAT?" He protested.

Sitting in the corner of the bridge was Lacus Clyne, quiet as a mouse, with her rifle over her lap. "Miss... Clyne?" Arthur said, slowly walking over to the pink haired girl as something began to play from the speakers of the bridge, the sound fuzzy due to the damage the CIC had taken, but the officer ignoring it despite all this, curious as to the pale girl's presence.

"Arr... thur... ca... hear... Cap... Glad... are... there?" The broken voice of the Minerva's Captain played in the ship's bridge.

"Uh... uh... why... Lacus... Miss Clyne?" Arthur said, leaning next to her and reaching out. "Can you... give that to me...?" He asked, her finger on the trigger as she slowly began to gently hand him the gun, centimeter by centimeter, bit by bit, and then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, pointing it at his torso and firing.

"Ugh... guh... should have..." Arthur said as he was pushed backwards and flew through the air, huffing from the pain of having a bullet in his body. "Why?" He asked.

"Because now it's my time to shine!" Lacus said as she got up and began to look at all the bodies strewn across the Grandeur's bridge while walking towards the control panel of the Executive Officer.

"What the hell do you mean? Lacus... ugh..." Andrew Waltfeld tried to say while still on the back wall of the ship.

"Look at you all, killing each other like that! What good can come of this?" She asked, one of the functioning main monitors of the Grandeur displaying the Minerva at it turned to it's port in front of the ship and began to slowly head towards it. "You're all fighting for the sake of peace, but look at what you've done! Nothing of value!" She slammed her right palm onto Erin Dubu's console. At the same time the Grandeur fired a pair of beams from the double beam cannon mounted on the starboard stern of the ship, taking out the Minerva's last Tristan, which was positioned on it's starboard bow, the camera cutting to show Glady's eyes widen as her ship shakes. "Will we, as humans, ever get anything done, if we continue down the path of insanity that you guys walk down?" She asked, the camera now showing a split screen of both Arthur Trine and Andrew Waltfeld as they grinned angrily, realizing some truth to her words.

"That's why I put my lot in with Durandal... to end all of this nonsense! To end the suffering! To end the bloodshed! To give everyone a future!" Lacus explained. Behind her, image of the Minerva on the monitor began to get closer to the Grandeur's bow and started to roll to it's port. "And then there's her... Cagalli! I thought she was a friend... apparently not! How dare she say I never do anything of significance! How dare she insult me like that!" The image of the Minerva was now half way to performing a complete one eighty roll, perpendicular to the red vessel. "Well, I'll show her... in fact, I just did! I stopped you animals, even though you murdered everyone in your path to get here!" Lacus pouted, the Minerva almost upside down now, and traveling over the ship's bow. "Be ashamed of yourself, you do not deserve to wear the uniforms you have put on, monsters. Well, she wanted me to do something of significance? I just did!" Lacus gloated, the Minerva now completely upside down and it's stern flying over the mirror for the Grandeur's Eroberug as Arthur Trine let out a small giggle between all the pain he was experiencing.

"Arthur... what's wrong?" Andrew asked, grunting as he finished.

"Oh, you've done something of significance... alright... yes... yes you have!" The Executive Officer said, trying to point out of the Grandeur's front monitor with his right hand, barely mustering the power to even do that.

"What's so funny?" Lacus pouted, turning to look out the front monitor, the camera changing view to display the Minerva flying over top of the Grandeur, it's bow passing over the bridge of the larger ship, and Lacus' eyes widening. "WHAT?"

"You pissed off the wrong women..." Arthur chuckled, a crude smile appearing on his face as he did, and Lacus gasping.

* * *

"_**AIM RIENZI! FIRE!"**_ The Minerva's Captain, Talia Gladys yelled at the top of her lungs as the ship she commanded fired it's multi-phase beam cannon, the black rod in the center surrounded by some sort of open ended clear glass cylinder started to glow bright white as several very thin, distinct, sharp, and dark blue and red energy beams began to shoot out of it at around several angles between forty and fifty degrees away from the barrel, the beams hitting the inner walls of the clear glass like cylinders and bouncing off of them before leaving the barrel and converging together just outside of the cylinder into a condensed ball of unmerging blue and red energy, the sphere emitting a small amount of lightning before becoming unstable and bursting forward, a large blue and red beam shot firing out away from the Minerva directly at the Grandeur's bridge.

Despite all the protection the bridge had, it was not enough as the blast pieced through the armor protecting it, damaging the upper level and breaking down into the lowered battle bridge, incinerating the bodies of everyone in that location, including Lacus Clyne all at once and destroying all of the ship's controls, the area exploding seconds afterwords as the Minerva continued to fly over the Grandeur, coming out of it's barrel roll, the enormous red and pink Zaft vessel's bow lowering and dropping bit by bit, explosions breaking out all over it's remaining hull, the Grandeur dive bombing onto the lunar surface seconds later, nose first, it's fuselages bucking and crushing together before the entire ship simply exploded in one massive white hot burst of annihilation.

* * *

"Whoa... what was that?" Shinn asked as the Veneficus and Judicator closed in on the Minerva.

"The enemies flagship. So she finally went down..." Kira answered before bringing up com line to the Minerva's bridge. "Captain Gladys, where are the Sovereign and Demoness? And what about the Archangel? I can't spot it?" The Ultimate Coordinator asked.

"Cagalli and Stella came back for some minor repairs. They've already left the ship and are leading our forces on a direct assault upon the Zaft fortress. As for the Archangel... she..." Gladys tried to say, lowering her head, unable to say what she wanted to say. Despite this, Kira still understood what she meant.

"Did Captain Ramius and the others manage..." He asked, the Minerva's port side hanger bay door opening up.

"Yes, they did. They're all fine. Except for Commander Waltfeld. He and Arthur led a force against the Grandeur. They tried to infiltrate it and either destroy it or break it up from the inside. That's the plan we thought of." Gladys responded as the two machines entered the ship, Judicator first and Veneficus second.

"Well, if their goal was to destroy it... then they were successful. We've still got a battle to win though. Is Zaft showing any signs of giving up yet?" He asked as the two machines docked in the hanger.

"No, not yet. Although if we manage to do some damage to their fortress I believe they will raise the white flag. After Requiem failed to fire and the Grandeur was destroyed we began to get the upper hand. It won't be too long. I'm sending your machine to help Lady Cagalli and Stella. Shinn's suit will need further repairs. Gladys out." She said, cutting the line as the Veneficus' left hand cockpit door opened and Shinn walked inside.

"Shinn? What are you?" Kira asked as the Ace of Aces stood next to Kira's pilot seat.

"If you're going them I'm coming with you." He said.

"But..."

"If we enter that rock they have floating outside you're going to need someone who's good with this..." Shinn said, holding out a handgun. "Besides, I've got a few words to say to the 'good Chairman'. I may have killed Rey but Durandal is the real mastermind behind all of this, the final challenge to be overcome... hmmph." He frowned as Kira shook his head in an approving fashion.

"Fine then. Hold on tight."

"I know what this machine can put out in terms of speed. You don't need to tell me!" Shinn bragged, kneeling at the side of Kira's seat.

* * *

Area in front of Messiah:

The combined ORB and Eurasian Federation forces were now knocking on Durandal's doorstep directly as the station continued to charge it's gamma ray dish for another discharge. The Sovereign and Demoness were both their, both of those suits having their armaments replaced. Despite the fact that Cagalli had her machine's right hand cut off the Minerva's engineers were still able to attach one of it's spare Model 101 "Unflinching" Defensive-Offensive Shield onto it, and onto the other arm as well, in addition to it's beam rifle, beam saber, and remaining WASPS. What the suit didn't have was it's missing leg, but who runs in space? The same can be applied to Stella since her machine had all of it's weapons resupplied, but was still missing one of its wings and legs. This was the final battle however it was now or never: Throw everything you have.

"Stella..." Cagalli said, slicing a ZAKU's shield with her right armed fangs. "Are you sure the Destiny Plan program might be here?" She asked, the silver machine lashing a DOM to death with it's beam whip.

"I'm sure... big giant fortress like this? Beam shields protecting it? If it's anywhere, it's here." She informed.

"Good. Break through the shield and take down the emitters! We'll flood into the base and force their surrender once you do that! GO!" Cagalli ordered, the Sovereign's SPS-01 "Speculum" Phase Shift Armor reflecting a Gunner ZAKU's beam cannon blast right back at it as the laser impacted the suit's chest.

"Yes, big sis!" Stella said, the Demoness withdrawing it's Type-310PS "Grim" Multi-purpose staff and heading for the beam shields of Messiah as the Zaft forces fought against ORB's renaming ranks. "Once we're inside... and do some damage, it's all over!" Stella thought, the Demoness impaling one of the blue beam shield with the spear end of it's staff and continuing onwards, bypassing the barrier.

* * *

Messiah control room:

"Enemy mobile suit has made it's way past the positron deflector array! Identified as ORB-03 Demoness!" One of Messiah's officers alerted as camera images of Stella began to be displayed all around the control room.

"Take out that mobile suit now, before it can deal substantial damage to the base and our defenses!" Durandal ordered, gritting his teeth in the process. 'The fools... we're so close... and now they're throwing it all away.' He thought.

* * *

The console of the silver ORB gundam began to beep as Stella dodged some more fire from several enemy units. "Oh yeah? Well let's see about this then!" She screamed, charging at a GOUF and slicing it in half vertically with the scythe end of her staff before cleaving to her left, destroying two more ZAKUs, and noticing one of the shield emitters on Messiah's rings. "And now..." She said, pointing her Model 301 "Immovable" Combined shield at the device and firing her beam cannons, taking it out as she locked onto another one and obliterated it, and another one, and another one, until she found some random Slash ZAKU coming her way and trying to strike her down with it's axe. "Get lost..." She groaned, the armor on her machine preventing it from taking any damage as the ZAKU's axe collided with her left thrusters, the Demoness impaling with the spear end of it's scythe seconds later before continuing to take shots as positron shield emitters.

* * *

"Looks like the party has started without us." Shinn said as the Veneficus closed in on the battle scene, Messiah's barrier dropping bit by bit as ORB mobile suits began to fly inside the shield and take out the bases defenses.

"It appears so." A non SEED mode Kira said, Cagalli popping up on a holographic screen to the left of his console seconds later.

"Kira, where's Shinn?" She asked as the Ace of Aces stuck his face in the camera on the machine's console.

"I'm right here... good to see you're okay." Shinn smiled as Cagalli let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh... good..." She normalized. "You're alright, good. Why are you with Kira though...? Whatever, I don't care! We need you to get inside the main hanger bay and blow it wide open with your suit's armaments." Cagalli explained.

"Will do." Kira responded.

"Oh, and... thanks for pulling off that last minute stunt, brother..." Cagalli said as Kira smiled, the line being cut and the Ultimate Coordinator flying the suit inside Messiah, past the ORB machines, including the Sovereign and Demoness.

"Shinn... think long and hard... about trying to stop Durandal. About ending this battle and..." Kira tried to explained as Shinn interrupted him, his eyes closed.

"I know what you mean. You want me to command the Veneficus mentally..." The black haired consort said as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be in SEED mode. 'Well then...' He looked around the interior of Messiah, paying attention to specific points as the eight WASPS of the suit detached themselves, the machine pulling it's beam rifles off of it's side skirts too. 'NOW!' Shinn thought, his eyes widening and his telepathic message being picked up by the Veneficus' SEEDpathy frame, the suit's eyes shifting now from white to blood red, it's outer v-fin folding in as it began unleashing a full burst from both it's Type-215BR "Arcanyte" Mega-Energy Combinable Multi-Phase Beam Rifles, two Type-275MC "Obliterate" Mega energy beam cannons, and eight WASPS, their "Luna" Beam enhancer emitters empowering their shots as the area inside the base lit up bright, the control room exploding at the same time, Durandal being forced to shield his face using his right sleeve. However it should be noted that despite the large amount of damage Messiah was taking it's engines were still intact and the station wasn't going to fall to the Moon anytime soon, even after that. It's defenses and offensive options had been crippled, yes, but not it's propulsion. "Now, let's go, Kira!" Shinn said, the Veneficus rushing forwards.

"Come on!" Cagalli ordered, the Sovereign making a motion with it's right arm to indicate that the ORB forces were to follow, the Zaft mobile suits... oddly enough, suddenly stopped fighting back.

* * *

Minerva bridge:

As the ORB fleet carefully approached the massive station at full speed, the Zaft forces behind them, something odd happened.

"Detecting return signal flares being fired from several enemy ships." Bart informed.

"What? Put it on screen!" Talia ordered, the images of Nazca-class and Laurasia-class vessels firing return signals for their mobile suits being displayed. "Hmm... so they've given up. Rather than fight till the bitter end, they've decide that they've been beaten..." Talia said, lowering her head and taking off her hat as she did. 'Or perhaps Gilbert just gave them the order to stop fighting if the fortress was compromised, because that would be checkmate... yes... that seems like the logical conclusion, just as we would be forced to surrender of ORB suffered a hit from Requiem.' She thought to herself, the Minerva continuing onwards.

* * *

Messiah control room:

The entire chamber looked dark and grim. What was once a bright white area was now black and gray. Torn metal scraps hung from the roofs. The walls were busted and a jungle of wires stayed suspended from above. However, the elevator door was still functional, as indicated by it's opening, and by Shinn Asuka, in SEED mode, walking forwards into the vast control bridge. At the same time the chair in the middle of the room spun around one hundred and eighty degrees, revealing the one and only Gilbert Durandal to Cagalli's Consort as he rose from it, the two men staring each other in the eye.  
"Congratulations, Shinn. You, and the ORB forces you follow, have successfully brute forced your way to a victory and now stand before me right now, my palace in shambles, my kingdom in ruin, my dream shattered. Tis a shame." Durandal said as Shinn simply raised the nine millimeter handgun he had up to Durandal's face.

"You know how deadly I can be with this, right? You monitored me in the Academy, because you saw potential in me." Shinn warned.

"Oh, I know very well what you can do with that." Durandal said calmly, raising his own gun up and pointing it at Shinn. "Are you sure the path you're on is the best solution?" Durandal asked, pausing for a second. "Just... don't do this! We're so close. If you do it, you will, once again, be condemning this world to darkness and chaos. I am not exaggerating, this is the truth." The Chairman said.

"You may be right. I'll tell you right now that sometime after my defection from ORB I made the claim that **War is Humanity's Fate.****"** Shinn said, Durandal quickly cutting him off before he could say anything else.

"How utterly arrogant!" The man with long black haired man spat, earning nothing more than a node of agreement from the one with short black hair, the room going into silence for a couple of seconds.

"Indeed. My original driving force behind my opposition to the Destiny Plan was based on the idea that war has always existed, and therefore it always will, and that groups like Logos simply serve as a catalyst to it. How foolish of me..." Shinn said, his tone filled with contempt.

"Then, by all means, why are you not _on my side?_" Durandal asked, leaning his head slightly to the right in confusion.

"Because, that same arrogance that I spouted... you now live upon. You live upon the idea of absolutes like that. Let me make this clear right now, I'm not hear to yell at the top of my lungs that _no matter how much we suffer we'll never want a world that doesn't change. _Or that I'm nothing more than a single human being, someone who is no different than everyone else..." Shinn said.

"If this was Kira Yamato standing before me right now he would probably say something as naïve as that..." Durandal said.

"But I'm not Kira Yamato. Yes, he may be my friend, that is true. However there are certain aspects about him which I disagree with to the fullest extents, like his complete and total... blissful ignorance of who and what he is. His denial of his very essence. That is something where we do not meet eye to eye."

"Hmm..."

"As I was saying, I'm not here to stand against you on grounds like this, or to say that I'll always be prepared to fight when the world eventually falls back into the pit of darkness and chaos, because while I am strong and am able to protect myself and my loved ones, I cannot hope to protect everyone and everything. People have limits." Shinn explained, a quick flashback being made to the death of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, and to the time when the Asuka's were killed. "Others... however, are not so lucky. Most people are tormented by the times, and of what happens, unable to resist being swept away by death itself. **So if I told you right now that I'll just always fight and standby something forever and ever indefinitely and not care about how the situation would change around me and how that would affect the relevance of what I am protecting then I would have committed an act so selfish and arrogant it wouldn't even be funny.**"

"Again, why..." Durandal tried to say.

"Look into my eyes. What do you see?" Shinn asked, the camera closing in on his dot sized pupils. "You see something that must be gotten rid of. I see the future of humanity. I see where we are going. The path our species is taking. What we are _changing _into. You want to take that away, because you want to create a world where your can end war forever, but unfortunately you have got it all wrong! In order to carry out your plan need to halt all sense of transformation and... evolution that we humans go through, to rob us of what it means to be a living species... and because of that you don't know how to end war forever!" Shinn raged, shaking his head in anger.

"Oh, tell me then, how would one end war forever, if not by guiding people onto the right path in their lives?" Durandal asked.

"Ending war is not something that can be done, or explained so easily. Well, perhaps I'm wrong, it can be. If you really want to end war forever, you would realize that we humans must work together and take into consideration each others ideas and thoughts. That a society that is war less will not be a society that stays the same way all the time, but a society that embraces the flow of humanity and morphs with it. A society that realizes that there's nothing that is always good or always bad, and that everything has it's place, even things we detest. A society that realizes that humanity's path lies in the hands of those who are living, to do what they want with the world, not carry out the ideas and ideals of those who are dead and therefore cannot benefit. That's why Athrun Zala lies in his machine, beaten and bruised, and Rey Za Burrel is dead. Rey said that we need to serve the interests of the dead and in times we'll grow to realize how much smarter they are then us, despite them living in a different world... pah. We do what's best in our time period and try to make a better world for those of the future, while honoring and mourning the dead, but facing our problems ourselves, independently of them. Those two thought that there was an absolute truth to what is good and bad in..." Shinn said, being interrupted by Durandal.

"There isn't. Athrun Zala is a fool, I'll give you that. He is a warrior, a fist to be controlled. Anybody with even a functioning brain that is capable of emphasizing with others rather than jumping to conclusions based on little fragments of evidence, or who hasn't been morphed into an ideologue will realize that **the concept of a 'Universal Truth' is one of the most worthless and expired ideas of all time. Nothing is good. Nothing is bad. It's all perspective; relative. **Anything can be argued for... and if someone says otherwise then it's simply a matter of the argument not being thought of yet, or of the proper situation having yet to arise. We live in a world where whoever has the most power gets what they want and in reality it's better to judge someone by their ends, not their means, to an extent." Durandal said, and Shinn nodding his head again in agreement. "I still don't understand why you're not fighting with me." Durandal wondered.

"Because you can't see the future, yet you think you can. Right now, you're suggesting that we implement the Destiny Plan, a system that will base a human's life on their genetic structure. In the times that we live in... that may work to end conflict, I haven't seen any evidence of it in action on any scale so I can't pass judgment on it, but what about the future? The unknown future? What about the problems we as humans will face? The problems that we don't even know exist nor will we know of until they actually face us? Ten years down the road? Twenty? One hundred? Five hundred? Issues that humanity is confronted with long after both of us are in our graves and so are our children and loved ones, unable to understand or pass judgement on these issues that may require that we re-evaluate our way of thinking... what about them? Are you so cocksure that the Destiny Plan will solve issues like that? If you are, then you're arrogant, because you know not of what these difficulties are in the first place." Shinn said.

"So what do you intend to do with me? With the Destiny Plan?"

"Shoot you in the forehead, to be honest. As for the Destiny Plan, my lover and her forces are searching for the massive computer you have on it so we can secure the program. So that if someone does want to base their life on what their genetic readout is, they can. Who am I to deny them that kind of freedom?" Shinn asked.

"Hmm... I see. That same idea you were spouting on the Gondwana. It'll never work, trust me. Tell me, why do you doubt us humans so much and our ability to predict what will happen later on in life?"

"Predict... predict... but not know. Not until it happens. That's why I'm withdrawing my statement about **Humanity's Fate**, and am creating a new one. There may be a time where war does not exist at all, and total peace around the world can be achieved. I don't know, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. So, with that in mind..." Shinn tried to say as Durandal opened fire upon him, the Ace of Aces rolling to his right and ducking behind some cover. This cover, to be exact, was just a roof panel that had fallen from overhead and was leaning against a chair. "Why now?"

"Don't you intend to kill me, Shinn?" Durandal asked, pointing his gun at where Shinn would arise from. "I had to take this chance while you were ranting on... it was... the wise decision to make... I'm sorry, but truly are a fool. I'm not going to let you take humanity down the path of brutality once again. Yes, the Destiny Plan may work for the time being, but it's become very prevalent to me right now that you don't believe we can make a better world without war, and that you don't want to take that risk into the future, why?" Durandal asked, grinning, as Shinn clenched his free fist and growled, rolling out from under the cover and quickly shooting at Durandal's gun, knocking it out of his hand and away, the Chairman trying to reach for it as the red eyed coordinator let a shot blitz by his head.

"Don't even dare..." Shinn warned as Durandal turned to face him.

"Hmm..." Gilbert growled.

"Because you want to create a world where people will not be allowed to think of those new ways to solve future problems, problems that will escalate and create more conflicts and wars, because it will go against your plan, and therefore be considered wrong automatically, thus inhibiting humanity as a whole and causing us all to suffer." Shinn raged, SEED mode eyes looking directly at Durandal as he fired another bullet, the piece of lead traveling though the air and striking Durandal in his heart, directly in his aorta, to be precise, the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council falling down on the ground near his chair, collapsing as Shinn got up and walked over to him, up the steps, before looking down upon him as the golden eyed man looked back, his weak right hand over his blood red bleeding chest. "Like I said, the world we live in is one where we decide what's right for us, and do what we want based on what we need and what's causing us problems. The same applies for the people in the unknown future, when they deal with problems. I want to make a world where they will have the chance to do that for themselves, not have their decisions made for them by a dead man. You don't want to." Shinn said sharply, trying to be emotionless, but failing to do so.

"F... fine then. End it..." Durandal said bitterly, the red eyed coordinator aiming his gun at Durandal's head, preparing to pull the trigger. "But tell me: What is our fate?" He asked with his last breath.

"Glad you asked... **Humanity's Fate... is completely unknown.** Saying otherwise is foolish..." Shinn said, slowly pulling the trigger...

* * *

February 26th, Cosmic Era 74:

The Second Bloody Valentine War came to a close with a victory for the ORB Union. After the destruction of the governments of both the PLANTs and Atlantic Federation it became clear that peace negotiations would be difficult. However, that would simply be a hurdle for mankind to overcome as this chapter of our great textbook comes to a close.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, there you go. Plot A is now complete. As for my future plans? I intend to create a KiraxCagalli one shot highlighting what _really _happened to them during the second war (canon... not this, although I wish this was canon...), as well as a follow-up movie to this fic known as "Logos Last Stand". Remember how Djibril is still alive? HMMM? All of this will be taking place while I write Plot B, the darker half of this story. This time I won't go around PMing everyone... just keep tabs on the updates page for GSD fanfics. Unless you message me/state in your review that you want to be messaged, then I will. After the movie fic I intend to start a new series, based off of Power of ORB and that fic, known as Gundam Seed: Valkyrie. Anyway, with that in mind, I bid you all adieu. I hope you enjoyed reading this final phase, so please review!

~ExArchmagus


End file.
